Mi Corazón en tus Manos
by riona25
Summary: La historia comienza con una joven princesa que se ve obligada a casarse con un joven rey al que ni siquiera conoce… en el corazón no se manda así que, cualquier cosa es posible… JxA, ExB, ExR. AH, AU, OOC
1. Capítulo 1

**Antes que nada dejar constancia de que sólo he tomado prestado parte del universo que Stephenie tuvo la genial idea de crear para nosotros.**

**Aclarado este punto (y admito que es una pena pues si fuera mío me habría creado un Jasper diferente para cada día de la semana) os presento mi historia. Tras un único fanfic que escribí hace ya algunos meses (que sólo fue un OneShot) y gracias a los ánimos que me infundó mi querida AnJuDark (la que por cierto tiene historias muy buenas y que os recomiendo al 100%) me atrevo de nuevo, pero esta vez con una historia más larga.**

**Espero que os guste y que así me lo hagáis saber con vuestros reviews. Si no es así, decídmelo de igual modo, toda crítica constructiva será bien recibida.**

**Sin más dilación, sed bienvenidos a ésta mi pequeña ficción ;-)**

* * *

CAPITULO 1

Érase una vez… así se supone que empiezan los cuentos de hadas ¿no? Sin embargo, para Alice, mejor dicho, para la Princesa Alice, su vida hacía unos días que había dejado de ser una fábula para convertirse en una pesadilla. Desde la ventana de su habitación veía como las nubes viajaban por el firmamento, hacia un destino desconocido, llevándose consigo sus sueños y fantasías. A lo lejos, asomaban nubarrones negros amenazando tormenta, por lo menos, el cielo lloraría con ella, acompañándola en su tristeza. No sólo debía sobrellevar la pena de la muerte de su padre, el Rey, sino que debía aceptar que, al saberse enfermo, hubiese jugado su última baza en un intento de mantener en pié su Reino, sin tomar en cuenta que esa última carta era la vida de su propia hija, su destino.

Hacía tiempo que el Reino de Ádamon amenazaba con iniciar una guerra para invadir sus tierras, así que, una buena solución era una alianza con el poderoso Reino de Los Lagos, el reino del Rey Jasper, su futuro marido. Una alianza con el reino vecino, basada en lazos matrimoniales e imposible de quebrantar, decidió su padre. A pesar de su juventud, el Rey Jasper tenía fama de buen gobernante, un hombre generoso y carismático al que no le faltaba valentía. Era mil veces preferible dejar el reino en sus manos a que cayera en las garras del Rey Laurent, famoso por sus excesos y por no ser precisamente un hombre justo y de buenas acciones. Además debía pensar en el futuro de su pequeña Alice, con esa alegría y esas ganas de vivir que contagiaban a cualquiera a 5 kilómetros a la redonda, pero tan ingenua e inocente a veces. De esa forma, pensó, tenía su futuro asegurado, dejándola al cuidado del que le parecía un buen hombre, y, con esa prioridad en su mente, se apresuró a presentarse ante él, esperando a que aceptase su propuesta. El joven Rey, además de todas esas virtudes con las que lo describían, era sobradamente inteligente y sensato, así que no tardó en comprender las ventajas de la alianza y aceptó su proposición, llenando al viejo Rey de alivio y felicidad. Sin embargo, ésta le duró bien poco, pues su viaje agravó su afección, por lo que, desde el que sería ya su lecho de muerte tuvo que informar a su dulce hija de la decisión que había tomado, porque él la había tomado por su propia cuenta, sin ni nombrárselo siquiera.

Alice se encontró de repente con la noticia de que su padre estaba gravemente enfermo y además, debía unirse en matrimonio lo antes posible con el Rey Jasper, un auténtico desconocido, a pesar de ser vecinos, y con la total incertidumbre de que iba a ser a partir de entonces su vida. Quizás porque su padre no era tan viejo y aún podía encontrar esposa que le diera heredero, nunca había forzado a Alice a pensar en el matrimonio, así que su corazón era libre para soñar y deleitarse en la ilusión del primer romance o de imaginar su primer beso, el despertar de ese sentimiento tan bello llamado Amor y que parecía ser que para ella estaba vetado. Hacía pocos días que su padre había fallecido, llevándose con él esos sueños e ilusiones que ya no cabían en su corazón y dejando paso a esos nubarrones que amenazaban con descargar su tristeza sobre ella en cualquier momento. Una pequeña lágrima ya recorría su mejilla como presagio de lo que se avecinaba.

-Alice, ¿ya has terminado el equipaje? –La voz de su prima Bella tras de sí la sobresaltó, pero decidió no voltear a mirarla, su mirada seguía fija en ese cielo ya encapotado, no quería que la viera llorar, otra vez.

-Va a haber tormenta –dijo Alice, a modo de respuesta, no sabiendo bien si se refería a la que venía acercándose por el Oeste o a la se abría paso en su corazón.

-Espero que sea pasajera, no me gustaría iniciar el viaje de mañana bajo la lluvia –se quejó Bella mientras se acercaba a la ventana a comprobar por ella misma el desesperanzador panorama que se presentaba acompañando a esas oscuras nubes.

-Hay tormentas que son perpetuas –respondió Alice.

-Nada dura eternamente, Alice –le rebatió su prima, posando su mano sobre su hombro como un gesto alentador. –Además –prosiguió –detrás de la tormenta siempre viene la calma.

Alice no respondió, sabía como seguiría la conversación, quizá evadiendo la respuesta, la evitaría, pero no iba a ser fácil.

-Debes sobreponerte, prima. –parecía más un ruego que una petición.

Alice inhaló lentamente, preparándose para, otra vez, escuchar el discurso con el que Bella, con la mejor de las intenciones, trataba de levantarle el ánimo, a veces, con planteamientos incluso absurdos, simplemente con el propósito de, al menos hacerle sonreír. Nunca lo conseguía, seguramente esta vez no sería diferente.

-Piensa en que vas a ser Reina –continuó Bella. Esa afirmación tomó por sorpresa a Alice ¿a dónde quería llegar con eso?

-Sabes que nunca me han importado los lujos, que me gusten los vestidos bonitos y el que sea para mí una debilidad el combinarlos correctamente con nuestros aderezos no significa que sea una frívola –respondió Alice levantando el tono de su voz y dirigiendo su mirada a su prima por primera vez desde que entrase a su habitación, no era posible que su prima creyera eso de ella.

-Sabes que nunca pensaría eso de ti, jamás podría llamarte frívola siendo tan generosa, desinteresada y de buen corazón como lo eres tú –se defendió Bella.

-Entonces no entiendo a que te refieres –contestó calmando de nuevo el tono de su voz y tornando sus ojos de nuevo al oscurecido cielo.

-Me refiero a que está claro que tu vida va a cambiar por completo. Sé que te aguarda un futuro incierto al lado de un hombre al que no conoces, al que no amas y que tampoco te ama a ti. Sé que es una realidad dura pero no te queda más que esperar y… ver que pasa. Sin embargo, Alice, de lo que sí estamos seguras es de que muy pronto te convertirás en Reina y eso conlleva una gran responsabilidad. Vas a tener que esforzarte para llevar a cabo una ardua labor y has de realizarla la mejor posible por el bien del pueblo. Por eso debes sobreponerte y cumplir con tu deber y reinar al lado de tu esposo de una manera justa y benevolente, como debe ser. Quien sabe, Alice, quizás tus esperanzas no están del todo perdidas. Todo el mundo que conoce al Rey Jasper lo describe como un buen hombre, honrado a pesar de su condición y su reino es cada vez más próspero debido a su buena estrategia como gobernante. No se le conoce ningún tipo de escándalo o falta por la que deba ser tomado en mala consideración, además de que dicen las malas lenguas que es muy apuesto –concluyó Bella con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Bella, por favor –le reprendió Alice con un mohín.

-Vamos, Alice –le cortó su prima –sólo digo que le des tiempo al tiempo, el amor de repente nos puede ofrecer caminos insospechados que recorrer. Además, por todos es sabido que, en ocasiones, los matrimonios concertados dan gratas sorpresas –afirmó Bella esta vez con una leve risita.

-Tú puedes decir eso porque no te vas a casar con un desconocido, te vas a casar enamorada y con alguien que te corresponde, porque, estoy segura de que el día menos pensado el Príncipe Jacob le pide tu mano a tu padre –le reclamó Alice.

-Yo no estoy enamorada del Príncipe Jacob –le rectificó ella.

-Pero él si lo está de ti y no me puedes negar que te gusta ¿verdad? –la miró de frente de nuevo con ojos inquisidores.

-Es de ti y no de mí de quien hablamos –se defendió ella. -No puedes cerrarte en banda y darlo todo por perdido así de entrada. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Alice, ni siquiera lo conoces! Al menos date la oportunidad de conocerlo y de que él te conozca a ti. Y deja ya a un lado ese prejuicio al que te estás aferrando y que, desde luego, no es propio de ti porque lo más probable es que te equivoques y, conociéndote, sé que lo lamentarás.

Alice no le contestó, se limitó perder de nuevo su mirada en el horizonte. Bella sabía que, así, daba por finalizada la conversación, aunque esperaba que al menos considerara sus palabras.

-Voy a hablar con Emmett, quiero ver si está todo listo para partir mañana –le informó Bella rompiendo el silencio que había surgido entre las dos, antes de retirarse. Se le hacían raros e incómodos esos silencios entre ellas. Si algo caracterizaba a Alice no era precisamente el que ella fuera una muchacha callada y tranquila, al contrario, era un torbellino de alegría que arrollaba toda la tristeza a su paso. Así había sido, hasta entonces, pensó con tristeza.

Nada más salir de los aposentos de su prima se encontró con Emmett, por supuesto, en su lugar, fiel y dispuesto, siempre al servicio de Alice. A pesar de ser unos pocos años mayor que ellas, su aspecto fuerte y fornido le hacía parecer mucho mayor. Sin embargo, su aspecto duro no correspondía en absoluto con su personalidad pues era un muchacho entrañable y de buen carácter. Siempre se mostraba afable y educado con todos, pero además, muy sobreprotector en lo que respectaba a Alice; más allá de su deber para con ella, estaba el gran cariño que le tenía, bueno, en realidad, que se tenían porque, si bien era cierto que el status y las normas dejaban unos límites claramente establecidos en la relación entre un noble y su guardia personal, el carácter despreocupado de Alice pasaba por encima de todo eso y pronto pasó a considerar a Emmett como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo. Para Emmett por su parte, fue difícil el evitar ser conquistado por la simpatía y el entusiasmo de la pequeña Alice, a la que quería como si fuera una hermana, por supuesto, sin faltarle jamás el respeto o a su confianza.

-Emmett –le llamó mientras se acercaba a él.

-Dígame, Princesa –contestó cuadrándose ante ella a modo de saludo.

-Sólo quería saber si está todo listo para partir mañana –preguntó.

-Está todo preparado, Alteza, a falta, únicamente de su equipaje y el de la Princesa Alice. Saldremos al alba –le informó él.

-De acuerdo, voy a terminar de hacer mi equipaje. En cuanto al de la Princesa, por favor, llama a sus camareras para que vengan a ayudarme. Yo misma me encargaré de preparárselo.

-Con todos mis respetos, Alteza, es una suerte que estéis en estos momentos al lado de la Princesa –le dijo Emmett con agradecimiento.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer por mi querida prima –le respondió. –Sólo espero que este arrebato de pena y melancolía se le pase pronto.

-Todos en el castillo echamos de menos su risa y sus cantos –le confesó él con tristeza.

Bella no pudo menos que sonreír ante eso. Alice se ganaba el corazón de cualquiera con una de sus sonrisas. Esperaba que en su nuevo hogar todos llegasen a quererla del mismo modo, no podía ser de otra manera.

-Cumpliré sus órdenes inmediatamente –dijo Emmett, recuperando de nuevo la compostura.

-Gracias, Emmett –concluyó ella, para dirigirse hacia sus aposentos, mientras recordaba la conversación que acababa de tener con su prima. Sabía que en cierto modo Alice tenía razón, ella no estaba en la mejor situación para dar ese tipo de consejos. Era muy poco probable que tuviera que enfrentarse a un matrimonio con un desconocido porque, aunque nunca se había hecho oficial su compromiso con el Príncipe Jacob, su padre, el Rey William, y el padre de Bella, el Rey Charles, eran grandes amigos y prácticamente daban por sentado el matrimonio entre sus hijos.

A Bella no le desagradaba la idea, aunque no creía estar enamorada de él, o, por lo menos, lo que sentía no era lo que expresaban sus libros cuando hablaban del amor. Pero tenía que reconocer que le gustaba, le agradaba su compañía, era un muchacho amable y divertido y siempre fue muy respetuoso con ella. Quizá no le amaba pero creía que podría ser feliz junto a él y aprender a quererlo con el tiempo.

Desde luego su situación era preferible a la de su prima ahora mismo, pero seguía convencida de que Alice estaba llevándolo al extremo. Ella tampoco conocía al Rey Jasper pero toda la nobleza a la que conocía hablaba muy bien de él. Todos coincidían en que era un rey de carácter serio y fuerte, con carisma y valentía, pero además era un hombre culto y de buen corazón. No eran en absoluto malas cualidades para un rey y menos para un hombre. Quizás su corazón de rey estaba endurecido por el difícil rol que supone gobernar, un rey no puede mostrar debilidad pero, quizás, su corazón de hombre sería más fácil de conquistar por un alma tan pura como la de Alice. Pero para ello, debía dejar de lado ese halo de tristeza que la envolvía y abrirle su corazón. Quien sabe, quizás él lo consiga y esta niña tan tozuda vuelva a sonreír –pensó mientras entraba a su habitación para terminar de preparar sus cosas.

Lo que ella no sabía era que en ese preciso momento alguien más se preocupaba por el futuro de la joven pareja. Al otro lado de las montañas, al pie de un precioso lago se erigía un hermoso castillo, donde, en la torre más alta, un joven muchacho miraba con asombro y una pizca de diversión como otro joven caminaba nerviosamente por la habitación, una y otra vez, siempre siguiendo la misma pauta, con sus manos en la espalda y sin levantar la mirada del suelo, como si con esa danza frenética pudiera encontrar ese bálsamo que calmase su agitado estado de ánimo.

-Primo, vas a desgastar las baldosas como sigas así –dijo el muchacho reprimiendo la risa que luchaba por salir de su garganta –y no creo que dibujar un surco en el suelo te ayude.

-Edward, tú tampoco me estás ayudando en nada –le reclamó secamente el otro joven, cesando su deambular para mirarlo de frente con el ceño fruncido por la inquietud. De repente, su mirada se llenó de remordimiento –lo siento mucho, Edward, estoy un poco tenso –se disculpó mientras se pasaba la mano por su ondulado cabello rubio.

-¿Un poco tenso? –contestó dejando escapar la risa que por fin se abría paso. –Jasper, jamás te había visto tan angustiado como esta noche, ni siquiera antes de la peor de las batallas. ¿Dónde están la calma y el temple que siempre te acompañan? Tú siempre te muestras tan sosegado, con nervios de acero. De verdad primo, perdóname, pero no creí que llegaría el día en el que algo te sacara de tus casillas de esta forma, es que no te reconozco –dijo riéndose de nuevo.

-Y por lo visto también te parezco divertido –exclamó con una mueca mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Discúlpame –le pidió con tono más serio esta vez. Era verdad que, hasta cierto punto, era sorprendente y hasta gracioso ver Jasper en tal estado de ansiedad pero, el trasfondo era que, en realidad, su primo necesitaba su apoyo. –Me puedo hacer vagamente una idea de que es lo que te preocupa pero, no acabo de comprender cual es el motivo de tal desasosiego.

Jasper respiró hondo en un intento de calmar un poco sus descontrolados nervios y caminó hacia el ventanal para sentarse en el alféizar, era estúpido guardar las formas ante su propio primo.

-Cuando el Rey Alexandre vino a proponerme la alianza entre nuestros reinos -comenzó Jasper -inmediatamente vi grandes ventajas, difíciles de obviar como para no aceptarla. Es un gran Reino, puede que no tan próspero como éste y con algunos problemas internos de mal manejo de impuestos y de influencias, pero nada que un gobierno duro y firme no pueda solucionar. A pesar de ganarnos un enemigo como el Rey Laurent, tiene un gran ejército que unido al nuestro nos haría casi invencibles en cualquier enfrentamiento. Sin lugar a dudas era un trato ventajoso al que nadie medianamente inteligente se negaría. Mi única parte del trato a cumplir era tomar a su hija en matrimonio.

En vista de que Jasper no continuaba su discurso, Edward comprendió que en ese último aspecto era donde residía el mayor problema. Ya que había empezado a hablar, iba a llegar al fondo del asunto en ese mismo momento, aunque tuviera que sonsacarle la información a modo de interrogatorio.

-¿Tu problema es el matrimonio? –le preguntó finalmente.

-No, mi problema es "este" matrimonio –le indicó. Edward dejó entrever la confusión en su rostro. –Sabes que nunca he tenido interés ni por el romance, ni por perseguir mujeres y mucho menos por conseguir esposa –continuó. –Consideraba que siendo tan joven aún quedaba mucho tiempo como para planteármelo siquiera. En el poco tiempo que llevo reinando sólo me he preocupado por volver a componer este reino que, por desgracia, mi padre había dejado tan maltrecho, en un estado deplorable. Todos mis esfuerzos se han basado en intentar gobernar con severidad, pero con benevolencia y justicia, no dejando ninguna de mis acciones al azar, siempre siguiendo un plan establecido, unas pautas, una estrategia. Sabes que siempre me ha gustado controlar la situación con todas sus posibilidades, sin dejar nada por estudiar o considerar.

-No entiendo a donde quieres llegar, Jasper –le interrumpió su primo.

-Ese es el problema, Edward –exclamó mientras bajaba del alféizar para volver de nuevo a su peregrinaje sin destino a lo largo de su habitación. La confusión de Edward se hizo mayor si cabe. –No sé a donde voy a llegar con este matrimonio, que es lo que me espera, que me deparará el futuro. Siento que, de repente, no sé como debo actuar, que debo hacer para que esto funcione. Esto no es una batalla con soldados y órdenes que dar para ganar una guerra. Sólo somos dos completos desconocidos que, de una día para otro se van a convertir en marido y mujer y con el hecho de gobernar nuestros reinos como único punto en común.

-Eso no lo puedes saber porque, como bien has dicho, aún no la conoces –le corrigió Edward –Aunque yo tampoco conozco a la Princesa Alice –prosiguió –he oído decir que es una joven virtuosa, muy generosa y de buen corazón. Además tengo entendido que es muchacha muy hermosa y que su belleza sólo queda igualada por su alegría y encanto.

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa –reconoció más para él que para su primo. Esa confesión tomó por sorpresa a Edward. No consideraba a Jasper superficial en absoluto así que no entendía su afirmación.

-¿Crees que no te va a gustar? –se atrevió finalmente a preguntar.

Jasper se limitó a devolverle una mueca de desacuerdo.

-¿Entonces? -inquirió Edward.

-Le temo más a que yo no le guste a ella –aceptó muy a su pesar, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de haberlo dicho en voz alta, quizás su primo lo tomara como otra buena excusa para mofarse de él un poco más. Sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario.

Quizás nunca se lo había dicho, pero Edward admiraba profundamente a su primo, por muchísimas razones. El hacerse cargo de un país cuyo estado era lamentable con tan sólo quince años era digno de admirar. Además no había conocido a un estratega mejor que él, ni que decir tenía de su carisma y don de gentes y de su forma de gobernar. Había llevado a su pueblo y al reino de nuevo al máximo esplendor y por ello lo aclamaban. A todo eso había que añadirle que era un hombre honrado y de buenos sentimientos, y en ese mismo momento le estaba dando la mayor de las pruebas. Se preocupaba más por el bienestar de una muchacha, a la que ni siquiera conocía, que por el suyo propio.

-Primo, yo no entiendo de hombres, pero no te ves nada mal –bromeó Edward tratando de poner una nota de humor al cariz tan serio que estaba tomando la conversación. Para regocijo de Edward tuvo el resultado que esperaba y Jasper rompió a reír.

-A veces eres incorregible, Edward –se rió Jasper. –Estoy tratando de hablarte sobre mis inquietudes y tú lo tomas como un juego.

-Es que es muy posible que tú te lo estés tomando muy a pecho. Entiendo perfectamente tu preocupación, vas a iniciar una vida en común con alguien que no conoces, con una muchacha con la que tal vez no tienes nada en común, quizás con un carácter totalmente incompatible al tuyo y a lo mejor, sin que surja ningún tipo de atracción entre ambos.

-¿Lo ves? ¿Te haces cargo ya de la envergadura de mi problema? –dijo con alivio.

-¿Y tú te haces cargo de que no he parado de decir cosas como "tal vez", "quizás", "a lo mejor"? –le rebatió Edward. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Jasper! Tú mismo lo has dicho ¡Ni siquiera la conoces! ¿No crees que al menos deberías dejar de preocuparte por un momento por lo que pueda pasar? ¿Para que regalarte noches de insomnio pensando en que podrías hacer para que lo vuestro funcione cuando a lo mejor mañana, en cuanto os veáis por primera vez os enamoráis irremediablemente el uno del otro?

-Edward… -intentó reprenderle Jasper.

-No Jasper –le cortó, tomándole por el brazo obligándole a parar su transitar para que le prestase la máxima atención -en el fondo, aunque ahora no quieras reconocerlo, sabes que tengo razón. Quizás me he excedido en lo del "amor a primera vista" pero sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Deja de intentar controlar la situación, como siempre haces con todo, porque, al contrario que en el resto de ocasiones, esta vez no te va a salir tan bien como de costumbre. El corazón no entiende ni de estrategias ni de planificaciones y, aunque intentes controlar el tuyo, no vas a poder controlar el de ella. Lo siento primo pero me temo que te va a tocar jugar a un juego al que no estás acostumbrado.

-¿A cuál? –le preguntó si entender muy bien de que le hablaba.

-Al de "dejarse llevar" –le contestó dándole una palmada afectuosa en la espalda. Jasper por su parte agachó la mirada hacia sus pies, en señal de derrota. –Si esta noche eliges desvelarte de nuevo –le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación, -no sería mala idea que tomases en consideración lo que te acabo de decir. Aunque –añadió con una sonrisa pícara mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta –deberías tratar de descansar si quieres tener un buen aspecto mañana y causarle una buena impresión a tu prometida.

Edward salió riéndose de su propia ocurrencia, cerrando la puerta tras de sí rápidamente, antes de que le alcanzara el primer libro que su primo había tomado para lanzárselo. Jasper no pudo evitar sonreír ante su broma. Tenía a su primo en gran estima a pesar de que su visión de las cosas no siempre coincidiera, como en ese momento. Sin embargo, nunca estaba de más ver el espejo bajo otra mirada, verdaderamente su visión estaba más que borrosa, quizás la de su primo le diera un poco de luz.

* * *

**Y bien... ¿que os ha parecido? ¿vamos a por el segundo capítulo? **


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPITULO 2

Rosalie avanzaba rápidamente por el corredor hacia los aposentos de su hermano. Aún faltaban algunas horas para que su futura cuñada llegase pero tenía que estar todo dispuesto cuanto antes. A pesar de que era costumbre que existiese una gobernanta en el castillo, desde que su hermano accediese al trono seis años atrás, era ella quien se encargaba de supervisarlo todo. Desde un principio supo que Jasper no iba a precisar de su ayuda para hacer frente a sus responsabilidades como rey por lo que optó por ayudarlo de una forma más práctica, llevando el control sobre el funcionamiento del castillo. Jamás se sintió como una simple "ama de llaves", al contrario, tenía la libertad y el poder para manejar todo el castillo y su servidumbre tal y como ella consideraba oportuno y nunca recibió una queja o reclamo por parte de su hermano. Siempre contaba con su apoyo a la hora de tomar de decisiones, y se mostraba agradecido de que le liberase de la responsabilidad de ocuparse de todo ese tipo de asuntos domésticos.

Por su parte, ella tampoco tenía motivos para estar disconforme. Por un lado, esta tarea la mantenía ocupada, no le resultaba nada atractiva la idea de una vida ociosa y despreocupada. Además siempre encontraba tiempo libre para dedicarlo a su ocupación favorita, la cría de caballos. Era perfectamente consciente de que ésta no era la afición propia de una "damisela" pues, según muchos, debería pasarse la vida bordando o paseando por el jardín. Sin embargo, el qué dirán o la opinión de los demás no era algo suficiente como para que ella como renunciase a su pasión. Se sentía orgullosa de que las cuadras reales contaran con los mejores y más hermosos ejemplares, gracias a su dedicación y cuidados diarios.

Cuando entró en la recámara, las muchachas, al verla, hicieron una rápida reverencia saludándola, volviendo rápidamente a sus quehaceres, y ella dio una vuelta completa alrededor de la habitación para comprobar que todo estaba quedando perfecto, tal cual lo había ordenado. Se dirigió a una pequeña puerta abierta que había al final de la habitación y que comunicaba con la recámara que iba a ser ocupada por la Princesa Alice. En un principio, su hermano se había mostrado reticente ante la idea de que ya ocupasen los que eran los aposentos de sus padres sin haber contraído matrimonio. Sin embargo, Rosalie le convenció de que era lo más lógico y práctico y él no tuvo más que aceptar, esperando que su prometida opinase lo mismo.

Estaba por entrar a la recámara de la princesa cuando vio aparecer por la puerta de la habitación a Jasper, con un ramo de flores en la mano. Era un bouquet de rosas blancas con pequeñísimas violetas adornándolo, un arreglo hermoso y delicado.

–Qué flores tan bellas, ¿son para mí? –preguntó divertida sabiendo cuál era la respuesta.

–Éstas en concreto no son para ti, pero creo que por aquí tengo algo más acorde con tu encanto –respondió mientras sacaba un rosa roja que llevaba escondida bajo la túnica y se la ofrecía.

–No me digas que entre los asuntos de estado, posibles invasiones y revisiones de impuestos encuentras tiempo para dedicarte a la jardinería. Puedo buscarte trabajo en la cocina si quieres –bromeó mientras olía la flor que le acababa de entregar.

–¿Acaso no te gusta? –le cuestionó sonriendo mientras colocaba el ramo en un jarrón.

Ella se acercó para terminar de acomodarlo.

–A las mujeres nos suelen gustar este tipo de lindezas, eso es cierto –afirmó con mirada cómplice.

–Espero que tengas razón –suspiró con preocupación.

–Deja ya de afligirte tanto. Todo va a salir muy bien –le aseguró. –Posiblemente estará agotada tras el viaje pero podría apostar que el detalle de las flores no le pasará desapercibido, al contrario, le va a encantar –concluyó tratando de animar a su hermano mientras él se lo agradecía con una sonrisa.

Tras eso, abandonó la habitación para seguir con su tarea y asegurarse de que todo estaba preparado a tiempo.

§ ~ * ~ §

Efectivamente, para Alice, el viaje estaba resultando tedioso y extenuante. Bella se había pasado todo el trayecto leyendo uno de esos libros sobre filosofía que a ella le resultaban tan aburridos, así que el silencio reinaba en el carruaje. Seguramente, en otras circunstancias, la situación habría sido molesta y, más bien, poco probable entre ellas, pero en ese momento no le importaba en absoluto. Con su humor no era buena compañía para nadie y, en realidad, se alegraba de que Bella así lo hubiera entendido.

Miró por enésima vez por la ventanilla. Los rosas y anaranjados estaban tiñendo ya el cielo del atardecer, que se fundía con el azul del lago que estaban bordeando en ese momento. Una cosa era cierta, los paisajes del que iba a ser su nuevo reino eran incomparables. Notó como el carruaje giraba en un recodo del camino y la silueta de un gran castillo recortando el horizonte se presentó ante ella y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. El viaje estaba a punto de finalizar y con ello daba paso al inicio de otro viaje del que aún no conocía el rumbo y cuyo destino era del todo incierto.

Ya había oscurecido cuando atravesaron las murallas y recorrieron los últimos metros que restaban para alcanzar el portón principal. Por fin, el carruaje se detuvo al pie de una escalinata que se elevaba ante el imponente castillo. Al final de las escaleras pudo ver tres figuras flanqueadas por sendos guardias. En medio se hallaba un muchacho alto y delgado, pero bien formado, de cabello rubio y ondulado, el Rey Jasper, supuso. A su izquierda se encontraba otro muchacho de cabellos cobrizos y un tanto alborotados, casi tan alto y de semejante complexión. Y, finalmente, a su derecha vio una muchacha esbelta, de cabello rubio, que caía en cascada casi hasta su cintura. No percibía del todo sus facciones debido a la distancia pero, parecía muy bella. Su elegancia y distinción eran notorias.

Alice fijó su vista en los escalones, recorriéndolos despacio. Cuando llegaron a lo alto, escuchó la voz de Emmett, efectuando las presentaciones pertinentes.

–Buenas tardes, Majestad, Altezas –dijo mientras se inclinaba. –Permítanme que les presente a sus Altezas, la Princesa Alice y la Princesa Bella –anunció señalando a cada una de ellas.

Alice, cabizbaja aún, tomó delicadamente su vestido, para, al igual que su prima, inclinarse en una reverencia. Aún no se había incorporado totalmente cuando sintió como una mano tomaba dulcemente la suya.

–Espero que hayáis tenido un buen viaje –dijo Jasper antes de bajar su rostro y posar levemente sus labios en la mano de la muchacha.

Fue un roce suave, pero cálido, lo suficiente como para sacar a Alice de su sopor y hacerle alzar, por fin, la vista del suelo, y ver como el joven besaba suavemente su mano. De repente, sintió como esa calidez se extendía desde sus dedos hacia todo su cuerpo, llenando de esa agradable y desconocida sensación todos los rincones de su ser, mientras el deseo de no dejar de sentir jamás el tacto de esa mano en su piel nacía incomprensible e irrefrenablemente en su corazón. Cuando Jasper levantó el rostro al fin para incorporarse, los ojos de Alice se toparon con una maravillosa mirada azul.

En ese preciso instante, la mente de Jasper quedó atravesada por la visión más hermosa que jamás hubiera podido imaginar, la de unos bellos ojos grises que lo miraban llenos de anhelo, quedando irremediablemente prendido de ellos. Se dio cuenta de que quizás estuviese tardando demasiado en liberar la delicada mano de la muchacha y de que, posiblemente, no era apropiado el mantener su mirada fija de esa manera en aquel rostro angelical, pero había quedado atrapado por el embrujo de aquellos ojos y el resto dejó de tener importancia para él. Sólo la necesidad de perderse en ellos, y no regresar hasta haber reconocido cada tonalidad plateada que recorría sus pupilas y hasta no haber memorizado cada uno de sus reflejos violáceos que los adornaban y que los hacían más hermosos si eso era posible. Finalmente y, muy a su pesar, la voz de Edward lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

–Permitidme que me presente –dijo dirigiéndose a Bella –soy el Príncipe Edward, primo de su Majestad –informó mientras se inclinaba besando su mano.

–Sí –afirmó Jasper recuperando ya su compostura –y ésta es mi hermana, la Princesa Rosalie, –añadió mientras soltaba la mano de Alice para tomar la de su gemela. Ella a su vez hizo una reverencia a la que ambas muchachas respondieron de la misma forma.

–Imagino que estaréis agotadas después de una jornada de viaje –supuso la joven. –¿Por qué mejor no entramos y os mostramos vuestros aposentos? –indicó dirigiendo ya sus pasos al interior del castillo, justo para detenerse en la antesala.

–Por favor, conducirlas a sus recámaras. –le pidió a su hermano y a su primo. –Yo le indicaré al muchacho donde están las habitaciones de la guardia de paso que me dirijo a la cocina. Voy a ordenar que os preparen un buen baño y algún refrigerio para que lo toméis en vuestra habitación. Es muy tarde así que dejemos las formalidades para mañana –dijo ahora con una mirada comprensiva hacia las princesas. –Espero que paséis una buena noche –se despidió amablemente. Seguidamente, dirigió sus pasos a la cocina y, sin mirarlo siquiera, exclamó secamente –Muchacho, acompáñame.

Los ojos sorprendidos de Emmett buscaron los de Alice. Ella afirmó levemente con la cabeza, por lo que se limitó a inclinarse y desearles buenas noches a todos para, rápidamente, seguir los pasos de la Princesa Rosalie, que ya casi había llegado al final del corredor.

Tras eso, los cuatro se despidieron para hacer sus respectivos trayectos a sus habitaciones, que se encontraban en direcciones opuestas. Bella advirtió, justo antes de volverse hacia el corredor que conducía a su cuarto, como Jasper alzaba su mano demandando la de su prima para tomársela suavemente mientras empezaban a caminar. Una sonrisa abordó sus labios ante esa imagen. Empezaba a sospechar que el recelo de Alice era más que infundado, sobre todo, si tenía en cuenta la idílica escena que acababa de presenciar entre ellos dos hacía unos minutos. Nunca había visto una mirada tan intensa en unos simples desconocidos. Quizás, que Alice encontrara la felicidad no iba a ser tan difícil después de todo. La simple idea le hizo emitir una leve risita.

–¿Podría saber qué os complace tanto? –preguntó Edward con curiosidad.

–Oh, no es nada –mintió Bella.

–Parece ser que mi primo es todo un caballero –le confió sonriendo, haciéndole ver que, en realidad, también él se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. –¿Me permitís? –preguntó divertido mientras alzaba su mano e imitaba el gesto de su primo de hacía un momento.

–Por supuesto, Alteza –rió Bella mientras posaba su mano sobre la de Edward.

–Además, tengo la ligera sospecha de que todas nuestras preocupaciones van a quedar en nada. –le aseguró Edward.

Bella se sorprendió ante tal afirmación.

–¿No estáis de acuerdo, Alteza? –preguntó serio ante el rostro asombrado de la joven.

–Sí, no, no me malinterpretéis –titubeó ella. –Es que precisamente estaba pensando lo mismo que vos –le aclaró.

–Creo que es sólo cuestión de darle tiempo al tiempo –afirmó Edward sonriendo.

–Estoy completamente de acuerdo con vos, otra vez –añadió con alivio, mientras reía tímidamente, ocultando su boca con su otra mano. No se percató hasta ese momento de que se había olvidado por completo de dejar en el equipaje de mano el libro que había venido leyendo. Edward alcanzó a ver el volumen y paró casi en seco al ver de qué se trataba.

–¿Su Alteza está leyendo a Platón? –exclamó el joven con una mezcla de asombro y admiración en su voz.

–Sí –respondió mostrándole orgullosa el libro que le había regalado su padre. –¿Por qué os sorprende tanto? –preguntó ante la expresión del muchacho.

–Disculpad mi asombro –dijo mientras lo tomaba, –pero Platón no es que sea precisamente una lectura ligera y menos para una muchacha tan joven como vos –concluyó devolviéndole el tomo.

–¿Acaso por ser mujer no debo estar interesada en Los Clásicos? –cuestionó sin saber muy bien si debía considerarlo una ofensa.

–No pretendo ofenderos en modo alguno, Alteza –le aclaró él rápidamente mientras iniciaban de nuevo su marcha –Es sólo que todas las muchachas que conozco están más interesadas en coleccionar vestidos y joyas que en la literatura.

–Quizás deberíais conocer a otro tipo muchachas –bromeó ella, en señal de que había aceptado sus excusas.

–Posiblemente tengáis razón –aceptó con una sonrisa. –Tal vez os complacería saber que, casualmente, una copia idéntica a la vuestra descansa sobre mi mesita de noche –dijo señalando el libro que Bella sostenía ahora contra su el regazo y cuya expresión no le dejó lugar a dudas de que el hecho le sorprendía gratamente. –Y, si os apetece una lectura un poco más amena, he terminado de leer recientemente "La Iliada". Podría prestároslo –le ofreció el joven.

–Pues os lo agradecería enormemente –sonrió Bella ante tal ofrecimiento –Esa obra de Homero aún no la he leído. Sería interesante leer algo nuevo para variar, los pocos libros que he traído conmigo los conozco casi de memoria.

Edward aminoró su paso, pensativo.

–Se me ocurre una idea mejor –dijo al fin. –Me gustaría mucho enseñaros algo, Alteza. ¿Me harías el honor de acompañarme mañana? –preguntó Edward.

–¿Puedo saber a dónde? –demandó con cierta desconfianza.

–Preferiría no decíroslo, quisiera que fuera una sorpresa –respondió Edward.

–No me gustan las sorpresas –le informó Bella.

El hecho sorprendió a Edward pero decidió insistir.

–Os aseguro que valdrá la pena mantener el suspense hasta mañana.

–Está bien –aceptó la joven, casi a regañadientes. –Pero más os vale que realmente valga la pena –amenazó en tono de broma.

–Os prometo que así será. –sonrió él.

De repente, Edward dejó escapar una risa.

–¿Podría saber qué os complace tanto? –preguntó Bella divertida al citar sus mismas palabras de hacía sólo un momento.

–Es que muy poca gente logra sorprenderme y vos, en cuestión de minutos lo habéis hecho y no una, sino varias veces –le explicó sonriente, mientras observaba que un leve rubor maquillaba las mejillas de la joven. –¿Podría preguntar vuestra edad?

El rubor en sus mejillas se hizo ahora más evidente.

–Mi curiosidad es del todo inocente, Alteza. Parecéis una muchacha muy madura, para la edad que aparentáis –se apresuró a aclarar.

–Tengo diecinueve años, uno más que Alice –respondió –¿Me devolvéis el favor y me decís vos qué edad tenéis?

–Veintiuno, al igual que Jasper y Rosalie. No sé si sabíais que son mellizos –le informó.

–La verdad es que no –negó ella.

–En realidad Rosalie es mayor que Jasper por cinco minutos –comenzó a explicarle. –A veces, cuando están en desacuerdo por algo, le amenaza diciéndole que le va a reclamar el trono por haber nacido primero, pero al momento cambia de opinión. Primero, porque nunca le haría eso a su hermano y, segundo, porque es consciente de que jamás podría empeñar esa labor con la misma destreza que él. Además, son tantas las veces que se lo dice que Jasper ya no la toma en serio, normalmente rompen a reír y… fin de la discusión –le dijo mientras sonreía al evocar uno de esos momentos del que él había sido testigo.

–Todos dicen de él que es un magnífico rey –reconoció ella.

–Y mejor hombre, eso os lo garantizo –afirmó Edward. –Por eso Alteza, os recomiendo que no os preocupéis por vuestra prima. Está en buenas manos –concluyó mientras se detenía. –Está es vuestra recámara –le informó mientras le abría la puerta. –Inmediatamente os traerán vuestras cosas. Mi habitación está justo al lado, me pongo a vuestra disposición para lo que deseéis –dijo mientras se inclinaba besando su mano. –Espero que descanséis y no olvidéis nuestra cita de mañana.

–No la olvidaré. Buenas noches –contestó sonriendo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Durante un momento se quedó apoyada de espaldas a la puerta, con la vista hacia el techo. Su estancia en el castillo se presentaba más que interesante. Acababa de llegar y ya había tenido una de las conversaciones más interesantes desde hacía mucho tiempo. El Príncipe Edward era muy agradable y sobre todo, encantador. De nuevo el calor incendió sus mejillas al recordar su sonrisa y sus ojos, unos ojos tan verdes que relucían como las propias esmeraldas.

De repente, llamaron a la puerta. Eran las camareras que venían a prepararle el baño, justo lo que necesitaba para despejar su mente y relajarse después del viaje. Esperaba que Alice se sintiera bien. A pesar de todo no podía dejar de preocuparse. Lo primero que haría al levantarse sería ir a hablar con ella, tenía que averiguar qué le había parecido su prometido y si le había gustado, tal y como a ella le había parecido. Pero eso sería mañana, no quería pensar en nada más, ahora iba a disfrutar de ese baño y a descansar. Sin embargo, fue inevitable que un par de ojos verdes se enhebrasen en su mente una vez más.

§ ~ * ~ §

Mientras caminaba por el corredor, Alice se preguntaba a qué se debía ese sentimiento de calma que la embargaba por completo. Quizás se debiera a que estaba agotada del viaje, a la perspectiva de un baño relajante ante su cuerpo entumecido o, tal vez, a sentir de nuevo el cálido contacto de esa mano que sostenía con delicadeza la suya. No se habían dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el trayecto hasta su recámara pero, en ese momento, para ella las palabras eran innecesarias. Se sentía bien, tranquila, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Fue cuando se detuvieron cuando finalmente Jasper le habló.

–Estos son vuestros aposentos, mi señora –indicó Jasper abriéndole la puerta.

Un pequeño pálpito golpeó el corazón de Alice al escuchar las palabras con que Jasper se había referido a ella: "mi señora". Sólo había escuchado esas palabras de labios de su padre, cuando se refería a su madre, a su esposa. La certidumbre de que en unos días iba a unir su vida a la de ese hombre para siempre se hizo tangible ante sus ojos.

De repente, al entrar en la recámara, una ola de esencia de rosas tiznada de violetas embriagó sus sentidos. Dirigió su mirada al bouquet que estaba sobre la cómoda y se aproximó, tomando una de las rosas y llevándola hasta su nariz, con sus ojos cerrados para así percibir mejor su aroma. Tras un instante, abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada a Jasper. El joven pudo ver cómo, lentamente, se empezaban a curvar los labios de la muchacha hasta que una amplia sonrisa iluminó su rostro mientras los reflejos violáceos de sus ojos se volvían más brillantes y los hacía resplandecer.

–Son mis flores favoritas –dijo con entusiasmo.

Jasper se dio cuenta de que aún no había escuchado la voz de su prometida hasta ese momento. Era delicada, como de niña, y resultaba ser música para sus oídos.

–Entonces he sido afortunado en mi elección –afirmó él lleno de satisfacción.

–¿Ha sido idea vuestra? –preguntó sorprendida.

–Sí, mi señora.

–Os lo agradezco enormemente –Alice extendió su mano, ofreciéndole la rosa que había tenido en sus labios hasta hacía sólo un instante y que él tomó sin dudar.

–A mí me alegra mucho que os guste –asintió él sonriendo.

Entonces Alice comenzó a recorrer con la mirada la que a partir de entonces sería su habitación y sus ojos se posaron inevitablemente en la puerta situada al fondo de la habitación.

–¿A dónde conduce esa puerta? –preguntó señalándola.

–Mis aposentos están al lado de los vuestros –comenzó a decirle. –Esa puerta comunica vuestra recámara con la mía –le indicó.

El rostro de la joven se llenó de confusión.

–Yo en un principio tampoco estaba de acuerdo pero, Rosalie insistió en que era absurdo alojaros en otra habitación y acomodar todas vuestras cosas allí cuando en pocos días estos pasarán a ser vuestros aposentos –se justificó. –Creí que era lo más práctico pero si os incomoda puedo ordenar ahora mismo que trasladen vuestro equipaje a otra recámara –dijo con preocupación. Quizás se había dejado llevar por el pragmatismo de Rosalie, dejando de lado el posible malestar de su prometida ante esa situación.

–No –le cortó ella. –No os preocupéis, bien pensado vuestra hermana tiene razón.

–Sí, pero vuestro bienestar es lo primero –insistió. –No quiero que os sintáis incómoda.

–Os agradezco vuestra inquietud, pero es innecesaria –le aseguró calmadamente.

–Está bien –aceptó, dando el tema por concluido. –Imagino que las doncellas no tardarán en venir a preparar vuestro baño, así que me retiro. Sin embargo, quería haceros una petición antes –añadió, desviando su mirada de ella.

–Decidme –le instó a continuar.

–Me complacería mucho si mañana me acompañaseis a dar un paseo. Me gustaría ser yo mismo quien os enseñase vuestro nuevo hogar –afirmó mientras trataba de dominar el nerviosismo de su voz ante el temor a que rechazara su compañía.

Alice sonrió tímidamente ante tal proposición.

–Estaría encantada de acompañaros –accedió.

–Muy bien –dijo Jasper mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. –Ahora sí me retiro. Que descanséis –se despidió con una leve reverencia para después dirigirse hacia la puerta.

–Mi señor –exclamó Alice. Al parecer su subconsciente había decidido que debía dedicarle la misma cortesía que él había tenido para con ella. Le sorprendió gratamente que no le resultase en absoluto malsonante en su boca ni en sus oídos.

–Decidme, mi señora –respondió deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta, girándose para verla de frente.

–No veo necesario que tengáis que salir al corredor para ir a vuestros aposentos –dijo mientras señalaba la puerta que había sido el objeto de su conversación un minuto antes.

–Si no os incomoda –dudó.

–Por favor –asintió ella con la cabeza, alentándole.

Jasper asintió a su vez y cerró la puerta tras de sí para dirigirse al fondo de la habitación, no sin antes detenerse ante su prometida para tomar su mano por tercera vez esa noche y besar su dorso de nuevo.

–Que durmáis bien, mi señora –susurró.

Ella no pudo más que asentir mientras sintió un leve ardor en sus mejillas. Para cuando se sobrepuso, Jasper ya había desaparecido tras aquella pequeña puerta.

* * *

**Bueno, antes que nada quería agradeceros vuestros reviews ^^**

**Espero no decepcionaros con este segundo capítulo. Creo haber aclarado alguna de las dudas que me planteasteis en vuestros reviews, si no, me lo decís.**

**Como os dije la otra vez, todos vuestros comentarios, sean buenos y malos serán bien recibidos.**

**¡Hasta la próxima! ^_^**


	3. Capítulo 3

CAPITULO 3

Apenas estaba amaneciendo, los tenues rayos de sol se reflejaban débilmente en la superficie del lago y el silencio solo se veía interrumpido por el movimiento de su cuerpo contra el agua. Cuando el día anterior durante su viaje se aproximaban al castillo y Emmett divisó ese magnífico lago, decidió que, en cuanto le fuera posible, le haría una visita. Supuso que su princesita aún tardaría en despertar un tiempo más después de lo agotado del viaje, por lo que probablemente no necesitaría de él hasta unas horas más tarde y, por otro lado, creyó que era demasiado temprano para presentarse ante el rey y poder concretar sus funciones en el castillo. Así que era el momento idóneo para relajar sus músculos después del poco descanso obtenido la noche pasada en su habitación del cuarto de guardias.

Era consciente de que un motivo importante de su desvelo era saber cómo estaría Alice. Casi no había articulado palabra durante todo el viaje, pero la seriedad de su rostro no daba lugar a dudas de que no había terminado de aceptar el nuevo rumbo de su vida. Además, al haber llegado al castillo ya entrada la noche, la habían llevado directamente a su recámara, apartándola de su vista y de su protección, viéndose él arrastrado a su cuarto por aquella princesa tan altanera y petulante.

No podía llevarse a equívoco, aunque Alice nunca lo había tratado así, él era consecuente con su posición. El hecho de que ella se comportara con él con cariño y confianza no le hacían olvidar jamás cuál era su lugar, así que el hecho de que alguien pudiera tratarlo con desdén nunca le había afectado en lo más mínimo, nunca, hasta esa noche. No supo si fue su manera tan altiva de llamarle "_muchacho_" como si aún fuera un imberbe, el engreimiento de su voz al saberse poderosa, o la vanidad que emanaba de su mirada al saberse hermosa e inalcanzable por cualquiera en centenares de millas a la redonda.

Aún recordaba cómo se había parado frente a la puerta, alzada su barbilla y con sus brazos en jarra entallando su fina cintura y cómo, sin apenas mirarlo, la oyó decir "este es el cuarto de guardias, muchacho" e inmediatamente, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó con aquel vaivén de caderas que lo hipnotizaron durante un segundo. Era hermosa, más que hermosa, era una deidad, y de las más peligrosas. Su mirada azul hielo ardía de orgullo y arrogancia formando la más infranqueable de las barreras, mientras su cuerpo voluptuoso incitaban a dejarse llevar y cometer el mayor de los pecados, como una tentación de la que era mejor alejarse cuanto fuera posible.

Sin embargo, es bien sabido que nuestros propósitos no sólo dependen de nuestras acciones. Poco podía imaginarse Emmett que el objeto de su ensoñación no andaba lejos. Por supuesto que no era premeditado; ella hacía ese mismo recorrido en su paseo a caballo matutino cada día y, cada día ataba las riendas de su yegua a ese árbol sobre el que ahora había depositada una camisa, y después se sentaba en el borde de ese lago que esa mañana no estaba tan deshabitado como de costumbre.

Había pensado en, simplemente, pasar de largo, cuando se dio cuenta de que el muchacho que se encontraba nadando era el guardia de la Princesa Alice. Sin ni siquiera bajar del caballo se agazapó tras el árbol para observarle.

No es que nunca hubiera visto el torso desnudo de un hombre. De hecho, muchas veces, al ir a las cuadras, había sorprendido a algún muchacho sin camisa tratando de combatir el calor estival, cubriéndose en cuanto se percataban de su presencia. Algo que para los mozos siempre era una lamentable y embarazosa situación, para ella siempre resultaba divertido e incluso entretenido. No sabía si tal apuro era debido a su posición en el castillo, o a su hermosura o por ambos motivos pero, debía reconocer que ser la causante de ello la llenaban de, podría decirse, orgullo femenino.

Rosalie vio que el muchacho dejaba de nadar en ese momento, situándose de espaldas a ella, sumergido hasta la cintura. Alzó los brazos para pasar las manos por sus cabellos y dejarlos libres de agua. Con ese movimiento toda la musculatura de su bien definida espalda, de sus moldeados brazos, de sus anchos hombros, quedaron perfectamente visibles.

Sin apenas proponérselo recorrió, estudió con su mirada, cada una de las curvas que formaban su cuerpo, desde su cuello a su cintura. Los débiles rayos del sol se reflejaban en las pequeñas gotitas que habían quedado adheridas a su piel y que la recorrían para volverse a perder en la superficie del lago. Durante un instante, imaginó que sus propios dedos eran los que recorrían los surcos con los que aquellas gotas marcaban su espalda y un repentino ardor nació en su interior. Le fue imposible evitar que un pequeño suspiro escapase de su garganta, lo que provocó que Emmett se girara a comprobar de dónde venía aquel sonido. Azorada como estaba debido a, por un lado, su pequeña debilidad de hacía un segundo, por aquella sensación que aún hervía en su pecho y por saberse descubierta mientras espiaba al muchacho, apenas acertó a tomar de nuevo las riendas de su caballo. A pesar de ser una experta amazona no fue capaz de dominar a su yegua que se encabritó, lanzándola al suelo y corriendo desbocada hacia el castillo.

En ese momento no supo qué le dolía más, si su orgullo al verse derribada por su propio caballo ante aquel muchacho, o sus posaderas que ahora yacían en el suelo. Al intentar levantarse quedó de manifiesto que, en realidad, su tobillo había sido el peor parado, pues apenas pudo soportar la punzada de dolor que le recorrió el pie, y que provocó que volviera a derrumbarse en el suelo. Para ese entonces, Emmett ya había salido del agua y corría en su dirección para ayudarla.

–No os mováis Alteza, dejadme que os ayude –le pidió –¿Dónde os duele?

–El tobillo –le indicó.

Emmett se inclinó y, apartando un poco el borde del vestido, se dispuso a palparle.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –inquirió ofendida, alejando su tacto de un manotazo.

–¿Comprobar qué tan dañado está el tobillo? –le explicó él sorprendido.

–¿Y tienes que tocarme para eso? –preguntó ella irritada, a la vez que se daba cuenta de su disparatada pregunta.

–¿Conocéis una forma mejor, Alteza? –cuestionó divertido.

–Está bien –accedió a regañadientes.

Emmett empezó a palpar su tobillo mientras ella emitía, entre muecas, leves muestras de dolor.

–Solo es una torcedura –concluyó él –pero no deberíais caminar. Permitidme que os ayude a levantaros –se ofreció alzándose mientras tomaba su mano.

Rosalie se levantó también pero, debido al dolor, perdió un momento el equilibrio yendo a parar directamente sobre el pecho de Emmett. En un intento de no caer de nuevo se apoyó en él, su mano sobre su musculoso brazo, haciendo que aquel ardor que hacía un solo instante había logrado apaciguar renaciese con más fuerza, alimentado seguramente por el tacto de sus manos varoniles en su cintura al tratar de sostenerla impidiendo su caída. "No, otra vez esa debilidad, no", se alentó a sí misma, así que se esforzó por mantener su aplomo.

–¿Podrías cubrirte? –le ordenó ella con su acostumbrada altanería, intentando aparentar una total seguridad, aunque, para Emmett no pasase desapercibido el fulgor en sus ojos.

–¿Acaso os molesta ver el cuerpo de un hombre? –le provocó él aumentando sensiblemente la presión de sus dedos sobre su talle.

–No –negó ella revolviéndose y soltándose de sus manos –simplemente estás mojando mi vestido –respondió levantando su barbilla de aquella forma en que a Emmett le estaba resultando ya más que familiar.

–Está bien –rió él mientras tomaba la camisa de la rama en la que él la había dejado y se la ponía rápidamente. Tras eso tomó las riendas de su caballo y lo acercó a donde estaba la muchacha. Sin pedirle permiso alguno la tomó de nuevo por la cintura y la alzó sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, sentándola en la grupa. Luego con un ágil movimiento se montó en el caballo, posicionándose detrás de ella, pasando sus manos cerca de su cintura para tomar las riendas.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Rosalie ante tal atrevimiento.

–¿Os llevo al castillo? –respondió con tono aburrido ante lo absurdo de la cuestión.

–No veo la necesidad de compartir montura –afirmó ella con desdén.

–¿Acaso pretendéis que yo vaya caminando? –rió él. Su soberbia no tenía límites pero él sabía cómo aplacarla.

–Es lo correcto –aseveró ella casi con furia.

–¿Y es por hacer lo correcto por lo que habéis perdido vuestro caballo? –le sugirió él apenas en un susurro, sintiendo ella su aliento en su mejilla. Supo en ese momento que esa era una batalla perdida, pero solo una batalla, no la guerra. Y si él quería guerra, la tendría.

§ ~ * ~ §

Edward se dirigía a la habitación de su primo. Normalmente solían encontrarse en el comedor para desayunar juntos pero ese día se apresuró para encontrarlo en su recámara. Sentía una gran curiosidad sobre qué le había parecido su prometida y no creyó prudente el mantener esa conversación al alcance de oídos indiscretos.

–¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó llamando a la puerta.

–Sí claro, pasa –se escuchó la voz de Jasper dentro de la habitación. –Estás muy madrugador hoy –le dijo sorprendido mientras lo veía entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

–No creo que sea correcto hablar de tu prometida en el comedor donde todos puedan oírnos –contestó mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

–Así que ese es el motivo de tu visita –sonrió tomando la túnica de encima de la silla para ponérsela.

–No pensarás que después de la tortura a la que me has sometido todos estos días con ese asunto no voy a estar interesado en saber tu opinión tras haberla conocido –bromeó Edward sentándose en el diván.

–Y por lo que veo ya te has puesto cómodo –señaló mientras acomodaba su cinturón, terminando así de vestirse.

–Soy todo oídos –le indicó cruzando sus manos sobre su regazo y estirando las piernas sobre el diván. Su primo soltó una carcajada ante su gesto.

–No veo que tanto pueda decirte, apenas estuve con ella. La traje a su recámara y me retiré enseguida. Supuse que estaría cansada del viaje –le dijo encogiéndose de hombros tratando de restarle importancia al tema.

–Primo, no utilices tu diplomacia conmigo que no va a funcionar –le avisó con sonrisa pícara. –¿Acaso no la devorabas con la mirada en cuanto la tuviste ante tus ojos?.

–¿De qué hablas? –cuestionó intentando mostrarse sorprendido.

Hubiera funcionado si no hubiera sido por el temblor de su voz. Edward no pudo reprimir una risotada.

–Si no quieres hablar sobre ello me parece bien, pero no intentes tapar el sol con un dedo –le dijo adoptando ahora una postura más seria, retirando los pies del diván –Creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para asegurar que la princesa derrumbó con la primera de sus miradas todo ese halo de calma y seguridad que siempre te rodean –prosiguió.

Jasper se mantuvo en silencio, estudiando una posible respuesta con la que rebatir su afirmación, que tan cerca había estado de la verdad.

–¿Vas a intentar negarlo? –inquirió Edward viendo sus intenciones.

–Está bien, está bien –se rindió. Dio media vuelta y se sentó en la cama mirando a su primo. –Digamos que la princesa me impresionó un poco.

Edward lo miró inquisitivo. Jasper suspiró disconforme.

–De acuerdo –admitió al fin derrotado. –¿Te basta si te digo que no había visto ojos tan bellos en mi vida y que me parece la muchacha más dulce y hermosa que jamás he conocido? –aceptó bajando la mirada, sintiendo cierta vergüenza ante la confesión que le acababa de hacer a su primo.

Edward se percató de su turbación y se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado.

–No tiene nada de malo que te guste tu prometida, Jasper. Al contrario, seréis mucho más felices si surge el amor entre vosotros –aseguró Edward.

El sonido de esa palabra hizo que Jasper se sobresaltara, volviéndolo a mirar.

–Creo que es muy pronto todavía como para hablar de eso. No pienso forzar la situación en lo más mínimo –negó con un movimiento de cabeza. –Si algo surge entre los dos no voy a evitarlo ni rehuirlo, por supuesto, pero tampoco voy a hostigarla o presionarla en un intento de acelerar las cosas. Para mí, lo primordial ahora es que se sienta cómoda, quiero que sea feliz aquí –declaró Jasper.

Edward le dio un leve golpe en la espalda, asintiendo, haciéndole ver que compartía su opinión.

De repente, el eco de la risa de un par de voces femeninas proveniente de la recámara contigua se hizo sentir en la habitación de Jasper. Ambos giraron su rostro dirigiendo su mirada a la pared de donde venía ese sonido.

–Pues no sé si será feliz, pero, de momento, se ha levantado de buen humor –afirmó Edward, sonriendo.

Jasper asintió con una sonrisa en los labios y cierto alivio invadió su corazón al saberla contenta. No había mentido al afirmar que para él lo más importante era su bienestar, pero no solo eso. Desde la primera vez que posó su mirada en aquellos ojos tuvo la certeza de que, a partir de entonces, haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano por hacerla feliz, incluso si, muy a su pesar, eso suponía mantenerse alejado de ella.

–Será mejor que bajemos a desayunar –dijo Edward al fin sacándolo de sus pensamientos. –Mis padres no tardarán en llegar –concluyó poniéndose en pie.

Jasper asintió y se levantó también, siguiéndolo hacia la puerta, fijando por un momento la mirada en aquella pared que separaba su habitación de la de su prometida.

–Bella, deja ya de reírte y de brincar por la habitación –le pidió Alice a su prima aunque también reía.

En ese instante, el golpe de una puerta cerrándose las sobresaltó haciendo que ambas quedasen en silencio. Al momento, Bella rompió a reír de nuevo y corrió para subirse a la cama, sentándose al lado de su prima, ambas con las piernas cruzadas sobre el colchón.

–¿No te resulta un poco extraño dormir al lado de tu prometido? –preguntó Bella.

–Reconozco que me sorprendió al principio, pero luego me explicó los motivos por los que habían decidido que ocupara desde ahora esta habitación y no me pareció tan descabellado –le aclaró Alice.

–Creo que nada de lo que él te proponga te va a parecer descabellado –afirmó su prima con tono travieso.

–¡Bella! –exclamó Alice.

–¿Qué? –se sorprendió Bella –pero si me acabas de decir que Jasper te había parecido muy agradable –se quejó ella.

–No te dirijas a él así –la reprendió en voz baja.

–Nadie nos escucha, Alice, jamás se me ocurriría llamarlo por su nombre en presencia de nadie –la tranquilizó.

Alice asintió.

–De todas formas creo que deberíamos bajar la voz –le pidió.

–Está bien –protestó Bella bajando el tono. –Pero no me cambies de tema –le advirtió. –Me lo acabas de describir como un perfecto caballero. ¿Acaso no te agradó?

–Bueno, sí –titubeó ella.

–¿Bueno, sí? ¿A quién pretendes engañar, Alice? ¡Hacía semanas que no te escuchaba reír! –alegó Bella. –Su "_Majestad_" –dijo con retintín –pudo mostrarse como todo un gentilhombre ante ti pero, no creo que ese sea un motivo suficiente para que te hayas despertado tan animada esta mañana –le aseguró. –Alice –insistió Bella ante el silencio de su prima.

–De acuerdo –suspiró Alice –me parece un hombre muy apuesto –aceptó al fin sintiendo como se ruborizaba.

–Entonces ¿te gusta? –preguntó con un tono de complicidad, animando a su prima a proseguir.

Alice afirmó tímidamente con un movimiento de cabeza.

–Me alegro tanto –exclamó Bella abrazándola.

–Pero ¿y si yo no le agrado? –se mostró preocupada Alice.

–¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? –la persuadió agitando las manos.

Justo en ese instante alguien llamó a la puerta.

–¿Puedo pasar, Alteza? –dijo una de las doncellas desde el pasillo.

–Sí, adelante –dijo Alice mientras ambas bajaban de la cama.

La muchacha hizo una leve reverencia al entrar en la habitación.

–Su Majestad quiere haceros saber que os espera junto con el Príncipe Edward para desayunar, tanto a vos como a la Princesa Bella, pero que si gustáis os pueden servir el desayuno aquí en vuestra recámara.

Bella miró sonriente a su prima, que también la miraba sonriendo.

–Dile a su Majestad que bajamos en un momento –confirmó Alice.

–Enseguida, Alteza –dijo la muchacha antes de hacer otra reverencia y salir de la habitación.

–¡Deprisa, Bella, ayúdame a vestirme! –exclamó Alice en cuanto la doncella cerró la puerta.

Rápidamente, Bella abrió el baúl de su prima sacando el primer vestido que encontró mientras Alice se deshacía de su camisón.

–Con que no le agradas ¡eh! –bromeó Bella mientras le abotonaba la parte trasera del vestido.

–Ya te avisé de que era todo un caballero, puede que esperarnos a desayunar sea únicamente como consecuencia de ello, así que no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas –le pidió Alice echando un vistazo rápido al espejo de pie que había cerca de la cómoda. Quizás si hubiera tenido más tiempo se habría recogido un poco el cabello pero no quería hacer esperar a Jasper, así que se apresuró a pasarse el cepillo para alisarlo un poco.

Cuando abrieron la puerta para salir al corredor vieron a un par de doncellas que parecían muy inquietas, corriendo por el pasillo. Bella y Alice se miraron preguntándose cuál sería el motivo de tal alteración. Justo una tercera pasó por su lado, corriendo al igual que sus dos compañeras.

–¡Muchacha! –la detuvo Alice. –¿Podrías decirnos que sucede? –preguntó de forma cortés.

–Alteza –dijo inclinándose rápidamente, –vuestro guardia acaba de traer en volandas a su Alteza la Princesa Rosalie. Parece que ha sufrido un accidente –explicó la joven alarmada que volvió a inclinarse antes de seguir con su carrera.

Ambas volvieron a mirarse de nuevo, estaba vez con el rostro lleno de preocupación para iniciar una marcha apresurada tras las doncellas y comprobar qué había sucedido.

* * *

**Antes que nada espero que os haya gustado el episodio, hacérmelo saber, tanto si sí como si no, siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias.**

**Luego quiero agradecer a:**

**Kahia-chan**

**AnJuDark**

**Deebbie**

**Arizbe Hilka**

**jaward**

**karencita c28**

**pazzitah**

**ColibriBlack**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews y palabras de ánimo, no sabéis la alegría tan grande que me hacéis sentir y también el alivio, porque me cuesta muchísimo escribir y saber que os gusta me anima a seguir. ^^**

**Contestando a ColibriBlack, me he propuesto (siempre que queráis que siga, por supuesto) actualizar al menos una vez a la semana. Puede que haya ocasiones en que suceda lo que ahora, que actualice dos, pero no os puedo garantizar que eso vaya a pasar muchas veces. Digamos que he querido compensaros por que este capítulo es más corto...**

**Y ahora... me pongo manos a la obra con el cuarto! ^^**


	4. Capítulo 4

CAPITULO 4

–Bájame ya –exigió Rosalie en cuanto llegaron a la escalinata de entrada al castillo.

Lejos de acatar la orden, Emmett se bajó del caballo y la tomó en brazos, emprendiendo el camino que recorría la escalera.

–Viendo lo hinchado que está vuestro tobillo tenéis dos opciones: que yo os lleve hasta vuestra recámara o intentar hacerlo vos misma a saltitos como un conejillo del campo ¿Cuál es menos la humillante para vos? –preguntó con ironía.

Rosalie se limitó a apretar su mandíbula, ese guardia insolente estaba consiguiendo acabar con su paciencia.

–Ya me parecía a mí –concluyó Emmett por lo bajo en vista de su silencio y esforzándose para no reír.

Estaba disfrutando sobremanera la situación. ¿Dónde quedaban ahora su orgullo y su soberbia? Sin embargo, sabía que tanto atrevimiento por su parte podría acarrearle serias consecuencias aunque, volver a sentir esas curvas tentadoras cerca de su cuerpo bien lo valían.

–¿Dónde está vuestra habitación? –preguntó en cuanto llegó a la antesala.

Rosalie no contestó, ignorándole, intentando mostrarse ofendida.

–Muy bien –dijo Emmett decidido. –Os llevaré a mi habitación ya que es lo único que conozco de este castillo –afirmó dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el cuartel de guardias.

–Por el corredor de la derecha –le cortó Rosalie secamente.

Emmett rió para sus adentros. Era tan fácil provocarla...

No le hizo falta preguntar cuál era su recámara. Las doncellas ya estaban esperándolos dentro de la habitación. La depositó lentamente sobre la cama, apartándose de ella y pronto sus manos echaron en falta el contacto de su cuerpo así que las apretó contra sí en un intento de calmar ese anhelo repentino. Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento con los de ella que ardían de rabia e impotencia y maldijo por un segundo la eficiencia de las muchachas; le habría encantado prolongar su diversión un minuto más. Viéndola así, con ese aspecto enfurecido y vulnerable a la vez, le pareció aún más hermosa que la noche anterior. Aquella sensación de peligro irresistible volvió a su mente siendo sustituido rápidamente por la cautela y la prudencia; ante un riesgo de tal calibre lo mejor era alejarse.

No había dado aún un paso para marcharse cuando irrumpieron Jasper y Edward en la habitación, ambos con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro. Tanto Emmett como las camareras se inclinaron ante ellos.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Jasper a su hermana, tomando su mano.

Ella asintió en silencio.

–¿Qué ha sucedido? –demandó ahora dirigiéndose a Emmett.

–Su Alteza se cayó del caballo –alcanzó a decir él.

Debía pensar rápido. No se le había ocurrido una posible excusa a las circunstancias de la caída de la princesa. En aquel lapso que había durado el trayecto de vuelta al castillo su mente había estado ocupada en otros menesteres.

–Un conejillo espantado se cruzó en mi camino y dama se encabritó, lanzándome al suelo –explicó Rosalie, lo más convincentemente que pudo.

Emmett la miró disimuladamente, y se encontró con su mirada azul durante un segundo, en la que ahora centelleaba cierto brillo de satisfacción; así que ahora él era el conejillo...

–¿Tú estabas cerca? –preguntó Jasper a Emmett sin ocultar su desconfianza ante tal argumento, la destreza de Rosalie era notable, lo suficiente como para dominar a su yegua en tal situación.

–Sí, Majestad –afirmó Emmett. –Me dirigía...

–¡Emmett! –La voz angustiada de Alice no le permitió proseguir. Alice entró apresuradamente en la habitación con Bella tras ella, y caminó hacia él, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas.

–¿Estás bien? –se preocupó ella.

–Tranquila, princesita, estoy bien –afirmó mientras daba golpecitos cariñosos con su mano libre sobre las de Alice.

Tanto Jasper como Rosalie y Edward se miraron durante un momento, sorprendidos, casi incomodados ante aquella muestra de afecto que estaban presenciando y que ninguno de ellos alcanzaba a entender.

–¿Qué os ha sucedido? –se interesó Bella por Rosalie, haciendo que todos desviasen su atención de ellos por un momento.

–Me he caído del caballo –le informó ella.

–¿Os habéis lastimado? –preguntó Alice que había soltado a Emmett y se acercaba a su cama.

–Me duele mucho el tobillo pero creo que es sólo una torcedura –señaló Rosalie.

–El linimento de laurel podría aliviaros. Podría ir a buscar un pequeño bote que he traído –se ofreció Bella.

–Creo que deberíamos esperar a que llegara mi padre para que te revise y descarte algo más grave antes de aplicarte nada –sugirió él. –Ya deberían haber llegado, pero mejor voy a su encuentro –decidió saliendo de la habitación sin esperar una posible respuesta.

Bella y Alice se miraron confundidas.

–Majestad, ¿vuestro tío entiende de medicina? –preguntó Bella al fin.

–Quizás desconozcáis que mi tío es el Rey Carlisle –les aclaró Jasper.

En ese momento, la expresión confusa del rostro de ambas princesas se tornó en una completa admiración. Era sabido por todos que el Rey de Meissen era un amante de la medicina y que, incluso, tras años de estudio e investigación, había acudido a la Escuela de Gaynor a examinarse, como cualquier alumno, para convertirse en el primer médico de la realeza.

Aún no se habían repuesto de la sorpresa de tal información cuando vieron a Edward de nuevo entrando en la recámara, aunque acompañado esta vez por los que ellas supusieron que eran sus padres.

El Rey Carlisle era un hombre muy atractivo, de la misma estatura que su hijo, aunque un poco más robusto y con el pelo rubio. Su madre por su parte era una mujer muy hermosa, la viva imagen de la elegancia y la distinción, con su bello rostro enmarcado por una larga y brillante melena color miel.

–La Princesa Alice y la Princesa Bella –las señaló Edward, deteniéndose ante ellas. –Él es Emmett, el guardia personal de la Princesa Alice –añadió.

–Y ellos son mis padres, el Rey Carlisle y la Reina Esme –les indicó.

Ambas los saludaron con una reverencia.

–Siento que nuestro primer encuentro sea en estas circunstancias –se disculpó el rey con una sonrisa.

–No os preocupéis, Majestad –le pidió Alice. –Nos hacemos cargo de la situación.

–Oh, queridas, sois preciosas –exclamó Esme con entusiasmo, a lo que ambas respondieron con una sonrisa y un toque de rubor en sus mejillas.

En ese instante, Bella reconoció los hermosos ojos verdes con que las miraba la reina. Eran idénticos a los de Edward, igual de penetrantes y enigmáticos. Y también comprendió de quién había heredado su encanto y su sonrisa cautivadora: de su padre.

Carlisle se giró entonces hacia Jasper y Rosalie.

–Hijos, ¿cómo estáis? –les saludó rápidamente. –Edward nos ha informado por el camino de tu accidente ¿dónde te duele? –le preguntó a Rosalie sin demora.

–En el tobillo –le indicó ella.

Su tío empezó a palparle, tal y como había hecho Emmett hacía sólo un rato, añorando ahora los escalofríos que habían recorrido su piel con el tacto de sus manos. En esta ocasión, solo el dolor se hizo presente.

–Es solo una torcedura –pronosticó Carlisle.

A Rosalie le molestó, en cierto modo, el hecho de que Emmett hubiera tenido razón, aunque no entendía muy bien el porqué de ese malestar.

–El linimento de laurel es lo más indicado para estos casos –aseguró el rey y, de repente, todas las miradas se centraron en Bella, excepto las de los padres de Edward que no entendían tal reacción.

–La Princesa Bella acaba de ofrecerle ese ungüento a Rosalie –les aclaró Edward, quien no ocultaba su asombro.

Bella notó como enrojecían sus mejillas al sentir que todos los presentes la miraban sorprendidos.

–¿Acaso sabéis de medicina, jovencita? –le preguntó el Rey.

–No, Majestad –respondió ella tímidamente. –Es solo que suelo necesitarlo a menudo, por lo que siempre llevo una botellita en mi equipaje –admitió ella ardiéndole ahora el rostro.

El rey la miró confuso.

–Majestad, mi prima es muy dada a los accidentes –le aclaró Alice con una sonrisita y Bella agradeció para sus adentros que se hubiera referido a su declarada torpeza como "accidentes".

–¿Verdad que son encantadoras? –le sugirió la reina a su esposo, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa.

–Pues en esta ocasión nos va a ser de mucha ayuda que seáis tan precavida –declaró él.

–¿Puedes ir a buscarlo a la recámara de la Princesa? –le pidió Jasper a una de las doncellas.

–Está en el pequeño cofre de encima de la cómoda –le indicó Bella a la muchacha.

–Y trae también unas vendas –añadió Carlisle antes de que la doncella se retirara. –Mucho me temo que hoy vas a necesitar reposo –le informó a su sobrina. –No debes apoyar el pie en absoluto. Con el linimento y un vendaje espero que estés mejor mañana.

–Pero tío –se quejó Rosalie, –¡tengo muchas cosas que hacer! ¡No puedo estar en cama con todos los preparativos de la boda pendientes! Sin ir más lejos, esta tarde vienen las costureras a empezar el vestido de la Princesa –exclamó agitada.

Alice volvió a sentir ese pálpito en su pecho aunque no sabía bien si era porque el comentario de Rosalie le había vuelto a traer al pensamiento su inminente boda o por el par de ojos azules que la observaban en ese momento. Jasper la miraba intensamente, como si intentara leer su pensamiento, su alma. Alice no pudo sostener su mirada por más tiempo mientras sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban. Por suerte para Alice, la voz de su tía hizo que Jasper desviara su atención hacia ella.

–Hija, no te preocupes que para eso estoy yo aquí, yo puedo encargarme de todo –le tranquilizó su tía.

De repente, una idea acudió a la mente de Alice.

–Y tal vez las costureras podrían hacerme las pruebas del vestido aquí en vuestra recámara –le sugirió Alice.

–Y yo podría haceros compañía, incluso leeros algo, si es de vuestro agrado –se ofreció Bella.

El rostro de Rosalie que se había ensombrecido por un momento al imaginarse en esa cama, postrada durante todo el día, se iluminó ante tales ofrecimientos.

–¿De verdad no os importaría acompañarme? – preguntó mucho más animada.

En ese momento, la doncella regresó, entregándole la botellita y las vendas a Carlisle que, con ayuda de su esposa, se dispuso a atender el tobillo de su sobrina.

–Claro que no –le aseguró Alice. –Solo espero –dijo ahora dirigiéndose a su prometido –que no os moleste si aplazamos nuestro paseo hasta mañana –le pidió tímidamente y con temor a incomodarlo.

Jasper sonrió sintiendo como el alivio llenaba su pecho. Por un instante, había creído que Alice buscaba una excusa para anular su paseo con él pero, no sólo le estaba dando a entender lo contrario al querer únicamente posponerlo si no que se mostraba preocupada porque él pudiera sentirse molesto.

–Por supuesto que no me importa –afirmó Jasper. –Al contrario, os agradezco, a ambas la consideración que estáis teniendo para con mi hermana –concluyó él.

–Imagino que vuestra sorpresa también deberá esperar hasta mañana –supuso Edward dirigiéndose a Bella.

–¿No os importa? –le preguntó ella esperando que él tampoco se ofendiese.

–No os preocupéis –negó él.

–Quisiera pediros algo más –añadió Bella dubitativa.

–Lo que deseéis –accedió él sonriendo.

–Se trata del libro del que me hablasteis anoche –continuó Bella tratando de dominar su voz ante aquella sonrisa arrebatadora. –Me preguntaba si éste sería un buen momento para que me lo prestaseis. Será una lectura mucho más amena que Platón –supuso.

–Por supuesto –respondió Edward, inclinando su cabeza servil.

En ese momento, Jasper tiró disimuladamente de su túnica. Así que le había sometido a todo un interrogatorio hacía menos de una hora cuando él se había reservado el contarle sobre su conversación con Bella de la noche anterior y que parecía que había dado frutos. Viendo que Edward tenía toda la intención de evitar su curiosidad le dio un pequeño pisotón, lo que hizo que finalmente su primo acabara mirándolo.

–Luego te explico –le susurró Edward entre labios de modo que resultase imperceptible para todos menos para él. –Todo resuelto, entonces –exclamó de pronto, librándose así del acoso al que tenía pensado someterlo su primo.

–Eso parece –le dijo Jasper mirándolo divertido. Si creía que iba a escapar, es que no lo conocía lo suficiente.

–Majestad– Emmett llamó su atención.

Jasper se giró para mirarlo. Le hubiera encantado decir que casi se había olvidado de su presencia pero aún estaban presentes en su oído y en su retina la forma en que él y Alice se habían tratado hacía unos instantes.

–Quisiera presentarme ante vos para discutir cierto asunto –solicitó Emmett mientras se inclinaba como muestra de respeto.

–De acuerdo, pero supongo que querrás hacerlo de un modo algo más presentable –le espetó Jasper recorriéndolo con la mirada de pies a cabeza mientras sentía cómo se le tensaba la nuca. Podía palpar, saborear su irritación, pero el canalizarlo hacia las ropas húmedas y desaliñadas del guardia estaba siendo infantil y de poca utilidad.

A Emmett, por su parte, no le pasó inadvertida la dureza de las facciones del rey, así que se limitó a afirmar con un movimiento de cabeza.

–Estaré en mi escritorio, en el torreón sur –le informó Jasper.

Emmett se inclinó a modo de despedida, no sin antes girarse para mirar a Alice, en cuyo rostro se reflejaba la incomodidad ante la situación que estaba presenciando.

–Después conversaré contigo, Emmett –le dijo mientras él le dedicaba media sonrisa, antes de que se encaminase a la salida.

Alice no terminaba de entender el tono de hostilidad en la voz de su prometido, hasta ese momento se había mostrado muy amable y cortés. Quería saber en qué términos se había llevado a cabo la plática entre ellos, pero, sobre todo, quería asegurarse de que Emmett fuera considerado tal y como ella esperaba, y, si era necesario, trataría ese asunto personalmente con su futuro esposo.

–Esto ya está –informó Carlisle revisando el vendaje. –Y ya sabes, reposo absoluto –le ordenó a su sobrina que lo miraba con una mueca de disconformidad.

–Quizás deberíamos pedir que nos trajeran el desayuno aquí –le sugirió Bella a su prima. Si se proponían acompañar a la princesa en su reclusión podrían empezar ya.

Alice estuvo de acuerdo con ella y decidió dejar de lado, por el momento, su preocupación por Emmett; ya se encargaría de eso después.

–Me parece una gran idea –respondió alegremente.

Rosalie les agradeció el gesto con una gran sonrisa.

–En vista de que te dejamos en la mejor de las compañías, nosotros vamos a nuestra recámara a asearnos después del viaje y a comer algo. Luego vendré a ver cómo sigues –le informó su tío.

–Y no te angusties, yo me encargaré de todo –añadió su tía.

Rosalie asintió.

–Confío en que luego tendremos ocasión de conversar, jovencitas –concluyó Carlisle mientras Esme sonreía ampliamente uniéndose a su petición.

–Claro que sí, Majestad –afirmó Alice en nombre de las dos.

Tras eso, Carlisle tomó la mano de su esposa y abandonaron la habitación.

–Nosotros también nos retiramos. Espero que paséis un día entretenido –anunció Jasper dirigiéndose a las tres jóvenes. –¿Me acompañas, Edward? –le preguntó.

–Sí –le respondió –Enseguida os haré llegar el libro, Alteza –dijo mientras se inclinaba, despidiéndose.

Jasper hizo lo mismo y salió tras él.

–No tan rápido –le advirtió ya en el pasillo, acelerando el paso para alcanzarlo. –¿Qué fue eso de Platón y de una sorpresa? –quiso saber Jasper, yendo directo al tema.

–Su Alteza llevaba anoche consigo "Los Diálogos" de Platón.

Jasper se mostró sorprendido ante tal afirmación.

–Imagino que esa fue la misma expresión de mi cara cuando me confirmó que el tomo era suyo –admitió Edward.

Jasper continuó en silencio, esperando que continuara.

–Me ofrecí a prestarle "La Ilíada", eso es todo –le aclaró.

–¿Y la sorpresa? –preguntó maliciosamente.

–Quería mostrarle la biblioteca –le explicó.

Jasper paró repentinamente.

–¿La biblioteca? –preguntó lleno de asombro. –Debido a mi falta de experiencia en lo que al cortejo se refiere, quizás, mi concepto del romanticismo pueda estar distorsionado pero... ¿la biblioteca? –se extrañó.

–Es que mis intenciones son del todo inocentes, primo –le informó, instándolo con un movimiento de manos a continuar con su marcha.

–Me duele que tengas en tan baja estima mi inteligencia, primo –bromeó con sarcasmo, mientras Edward resoplaba sabiendo que estaba lejos de zanjar el tema. –La Princesa Bella es hermosa, a la vista está, e inteligente, tiene que serlo ante tales gustos literarios. No dudo que sea poseedora de muchas más cualidades pero, conociéndote, esa simple combinación es más que suficiente para despertar tu interés –le aseguró con cierta mofa en su voz. –Por eso nunca te has decidido seriamente por ninguna de las jóvenes que conoces –continuó Jasper en vista de su silencio, –como la Princesa Tanya –apuntilló con sonrisa pícara.

–La Princesa Tanya es una frívola, Jasper. Yo busco algo...

–Menos superficial, que no sea una muñeca de porcelana, bonita y frágil por fuera pero hueca por dentro –le interrumpió, transmitiendo el mismo pensamiento que abordaba la mente de Edward. –Estoy convencido, al igual que tú, de que la Princesa Bella, es mucho más que eso –le aseguró Jasper. –Y creo que, al menos, vale la pena el esfuerzo por querer averiguarlo –le animó.

–Es posible –declaró Edward, deteniéndose ante la puerta del escritorio. –Imagino que querrás hablar con él a solas –supuso, cambiando bruscamente de tema, dando por terminado el asunto, al menos de momento.

Al instante, el rictus de Jasper se endureció, mientras asentía.

–Te veré luego, entonces –se despidió Edward. –Seguro que hay una buena explicación –le alentó con una pequeña palmada sobre su hombro justo antes de marcharse.

Jasper entró a la dependencia, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. En el corto recorrido hasta el escribanía repetía en su mente una y otra vez lo que le acababa de decir su primo: seguro que hay una buena explicación. Lejos de sentir alivio, una punzada de dolor enfrió su pecho, dando paso a un resquemor y una angustia desconocidos para él. Respiró hondo, haciendo acopio de toda su entereza para serenarse. Nunca fue dado a dejarse dominar por impulsos y no iba, no debía ser ésta la primera vez. Volvió a inhalar lentamente y por fin, poco a poco, el alivio llenó su interior. Solo un momento después unos nudillos llamaban a la puerta.

–Adelante –dijo desde su mesa.

Emmett, vestido ahora con su pulcro uniforme, se presentó ante él, haciendo una reverencia.

–¿Qué quieres discutir conmigo? –le preguntó Jasper sin perder más tiempo.

–Majestad, antes que nada, quisiera pediros disculpas de antemano si en algún momento consideráis mi discurso demasiado directo –le pidió Emmett.

Jasper se sorprendió ante tal petición pero valoró su sinceridad.

–Al contrario, te agradecería que así fuera –le aseguró Jasper.

–Entonces, Majestad, permitidme que os hablé sobre Su Alteza, la Princesa Alice –solicitó Emmett.

A pesar de haber sido prevenido por el guardia, Jasper no pudo evitar que, de nuevo, esa punzada de dolor invadiera su pecho al escuchar el nombre de su prometida en labios de aquel muchacho.

–¿Hay algo que debería saber? –le interrogó.

–Majestad, entiendo que aún no habéis tratado a Su Alteza lo suficiente como para saberlo pero, en cuanto la conozcáis os daréis cuenta inmediatamente de que es la persona con el alma más pura, limpia y cándida que hay sobre la faz de la tierra –declaró.

Jasper se asombró ante tan apasionada manifestación. Sin embargo, aún sin saber a dónde quería llegar con tal afirmación, le dejó continuar.

–Majestad, me siento en la obligación de disipar cualquier duda que haya podido acudir a vuestra mente por lo sucedido hace un momento –dijo en tono firme.

Jasper siguió mudo y más impactado si era posible. Emmett no bromeaba cuando dijo que iba a ser directo.

–Dicha situación solo es comparable al comportamiento de una muchacha hacia su hermano mayor –le aseguró Emmett.

–¿Podrías explicarte un poco mejor? –habló al fin Jasper, que no lograba entender de que hablaba.

–Dejadme que os ponga en antecedentes de mi relación con Su Alteza –le pidió.

–Por favor –asintió Jasper.

–Como sabéis, el Rey Laurent siempre se ha mostrado hostil, con claras intenciones de invadir el Reino de Asbath, que siempre se ha mantenido firme gracias a su valeroso ejército –le informó.

–Sí, estoy al tanto de las hazañas de sus valientes soldados –afirmó Jasper.

–De lo que quizás no estáis al tanto es de que ese no ha sido el único flanco de ataque del Rey Laurent –le dijo Emmett.

–¿A qué te refieres? –quiso saber.

–Hace un par de años, cuando yo todavía formaba parte de ese ejército y, tras ciertos ataques sorpresa e infructuosos, por supuesto, decidimos infiltrar a uno de nosotros entre sus filas. Fue todo un acierto pues nos fue revelado el malvado plan que estaban urdiendo para asestar un golpe casi mortal al Reino. No es necesario entrar en detalles, sólo os diré que planeaban secuestrar a Su Alteza, no sólo eso, estaban dispuestos a asesinarla si así conseguían doblegar al difunto Rey.

A Jasper se le heló la sangre. En todos sus años al frente de sus tropas, siempre había trazado sus planes y estrategias bajo el noble arte de la guerra pero con aquello, la máxima de "someter al enemigo sin luchar es una muestra de sabiduría" se había convertido en un vil, cruento y desalmado ultraje.

–Informamos rápidamente a Su Majestad –prosiguió Emmett –y a mí mismo se me asignó la tarea de poner a Su Alteza a buen recaudo. Por supuesto, ella nunca supo qué sucedió en realidad. Disfrazamos aquella evasión tras una simple vacación, una visita a su prima, la Princesa Bella, eso sí, intentando que fuera lo más encubierto posible para poder interceptar a sus raptores.

–¿Y eres su guardia personal desde entonces? –le preguntó Jasper.

–Sí, Majestad –afirmó Emmett. –Se me ordenó explícitamente vigilar a Su Alteza en todo momento. Como era de esperar, ella no comprendía a qué se debía tal salvaguardia, pero su difunto padre le aseguró que eso otorgaría algo de tranquilidad a su cansada y envejecida mente. Para Su Alteza, ese fue un motivo más que suficiente. Su corazón no entiende de maldad, malicia o malas intenciones y nunca sospechó la verdadera naturaleza de mi presencia cerca de ella.

–Entiendo cuál ha sido tu cometido hasta ahora, pero eso no explica tu relación con la Princesa –le instigó Jasper.

–Sé que no es una justificación para mi conducta pero, es prácticamente imposible no rendirse ante el espíritu impetuoso, jovial y candoroso de Su Alteza. Todos en el castillo la adoran –admitió con una sonrisa que denotaba devoción y Jasper se maravilló al ver cómo aquel muchacho de aspecto fuerte y recio, todo un guerrero, se refería a la Princesa con tanta ternura. –Siempre se ha mostrado amable, cercana con su servidumbre –continuó. –Nunca se ha dirigido a nosotros con prepotencia o soberbia, creo que jamás sería capaz de hacerlo porque no está en su esencia.

Jasper sintió por un segundo envidia, rabia tal vez. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para que él pudiera conocer el alma de su prometida tal y como la conocía él.

–Pronto se acostumbró a mi compañía y cada vez mostraba más signos de confianza y cordialidad hacia mí. Por supuesto, yo siempre me mantuve en mi posición, jamás me extralimité y nunca le falté el respeto, aunque ella seguía mostrándose cada vez más afectuosa. Llegó un momento en que era como si estuviera, y perdonad el símil, echando de mi regazo a un gatito que ronroneaba reclamando atención y muchas veces la tristeza asomaba a sus ojos cuando yo me mantenía firme y frío ante sus bromas y sus risas. Hasta que un día, casi al borde de las lágrimas me hizo conocedor de su desilusión ante mi indiferencia, pues, según ella, veía en mí al hermano mayor que siempre quiso tener.

Jasper estudió con atención el rostro de Emmett, ensombrecido ante aquel recuerdo y, pudo adivinar, de qué forma le afectó aquella declaración.

–Os juro por mi honor que jamás pensé en ella de otra forma. Su Alteza solo me inspiraba un gran cariño y afecto fraternal –le aseguró con fervor, intentando ser convincente con palabras.

Y no sólo le convenció, Jasper sintió cómo ese nudo en su pecho se desvanecía y el aire volvía a llenar sus pulmones.

–Decidí comportarme de un modo más afable con ella, sin romper nunca los límites del respeto, y ella parecía cada vez más feliz –recordó con una sonrisa de satisfacción. –Además, debo reconocer que lo inusual de nuestra relación me ayudó en mi cometido –añadió Emmett.

–¿En qué sentido? –preguntó Jasper confuso.

–En estos dos años he alcanzado a comprender el carácter ingenuo y espontáneo de Su Alteza y, aunque no puedo adivinar sus reacciones, puedo intuirlas –le aclaró. –Además, el hecho de que confíe en mí hace que no cuestione mis recomendaciones o indicaciones. Es consciente de que cada una de ellas es por su bien y las sigue sin dudarlo –concluyó.

Jasper asintió, comprendiendo ahora a que se refería.

–Por eso, Majestad, tengo dos peticiones que haceros –anunció Emmett.

–¿Y cuáles serían? –instó Jasper.

–Ante todo, os ruego que no dudéis jamás de su inocencia, Majestad. Su Alteza es una joven dulce, bondadosa que no merece ningún tipo de desconfianza o recelo por vuestra parte –Emmett se tensó por la incertidumbre. No le importaba si reprobaba su actitud o no, pero no podía permitir que la princesa resultase dañada por su causa.

Jasper se sorprendió de nuevo ante tal muestra de lealtad para con su prometida y la vehemencia con la que defendía la honorabilidad de la joven.

–Te prometo que no la juzgaré –le aseguró, haciendo que Emmett liberara parte de su tensión. –¿Y cuál sería la segunda? –quiso saber.

–Que me permitáis seguir siendo su guardia personal –solicitó Emmett de modo firme. –Estoy seguro de que vuestra guardia desempeña sus funciones de forma infalible pero creo que, tomando como ventajas lo que os acabo de explicar, mi desempeño sería mucho más efectivo –le aclaró.

–¿Acaso crees que Su Alteza va a necesitar protección? –preguntó Jasper con cierta preocupación.

–Majestad, entiendo que sois consciente de que vuestra alianza matrimonial acarrea el lastre de ganar un enemigo –puntualizó Emmett.

Jasper asintió.

–¿Piensas que podrían tratar de atentar contra ella de nuevo? –supuso.

–No puedo asegurarlo, Majestad pero, como buen estratega que sois, sabéis que el mejor ataque es una buena defensa –le recordó.

–Tienes razón –admitió Jasper, agradeciendo su cautela. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda con la sola posibilidad del peligro cerca de Alice. –Está bien –aceptó finalmente. –No puedo negar que me he sentido molesto hace unos momentos por el comportamiento de ambos y dadas las circunstancias, pero, después de escucharte puedo tratar de entenderlo –reconoció Jasper.

–Si creéis necesario que abandone vuestro Reino y vuelva a Asbath para que os convenzáis de su honestidad, me marcharé inmediatamente –insinuó Emmett

–Y eso te honra, pero no será necesario –le aseguró Jasper. –Puedes seguir a cargo de su protección y siéntete libre de darles nuevas pautas y directrices a mi guardia si con ello podemos prevenir cualquier tentativa por parte del Rey Laurent.

–Os lo agradezco enormemente, Majestad –declaró Emmett.

–No me cabe duda de que cumplirás con tu cometido de forma eficiente –le confirmó. –Además, imagino que mi decisión complacerá a la Princesa –admitió.

Esa afirmación tranquilizó a Emmett, ya no sólo por el hecho de que el rey se preocupara por la seguridad de su prometida si no porque también se preocupaba por su bienestar, casi se atrevía a decir que por su felicidad. Sí, pensó, Alice podría ser feliz allí.

–Estoy convencido de que se alegrará al saberlo –le confirmó.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a los labios de Jasper, la primera desde que se había presentado ante él.

–Majestad, estoy a vuestras órdenes –se cuadró Emmett.

–Puedes retirarte –le indicó Jasper.

Acto seguido Emmett se inclinó y se dispuso a abandonar la dependencia.

Jasper se quedó allí sentado, tratando de asimilar su conversación con el guardia de Alice. Ahora sabía que su malestar había sido innecesario, incluso cierta culpabilidad se hizo presente. Recordó la descripción que Emmett había hecho de su prometida. Sin que hubiera sido consciente al hacerlo, le había dado otro motivo para agradecer su decisión de querer convertirla en su esposa.

* * *

**Fin del cuarto episodio ;-) ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Antes que se me olvide, quiero dar las gracias a Deebbie, AnJuDark, MiitzukoO-chan, Kahia-chan y Hayabeg452 por sus comentarios! Espero que este capítulo también os haya gustado! ^^**

**A los demás que leéis el fic, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión así que ya sabéis ^^**

**Muchos besos y hasta la próxima semana! ^3^**


	5. Capítulo 5

CAPITULO 5

"_Puestos en orden de batalla con sus respectivos jefes, los troyanos avanzaban chillando y gritando como aves..."_

El sonido de nudillos sobre la puerta interrumpió el relato de Bella.

–¿Quién osa interponerse entre troyanos y aqueos cuando la batalla ya está dispuesta? –exclamó Rosalie con exasperación. Bella y Alice, que se hallaban sentadas a los pies de su cama, rompieron a reír.

–Creo que os estáis adentrando demasiado en la historia –aseguró Bella entre risas.

–O me estáis contagiando con la pasión con que la narráis –se defendió Rosalie riendo también.

–¡Adelante! –dijo al fin. Su sonrisa se tornó en una desagradable mueca en cuanto vio quién aguardaba tras la puerta.

Emmett entró en la habitación con paso seguro y se detuvo frente a las princesas.

–Buenas tardes –saludó haciendo una venia. –Espero que vuestro tobillo esté mejor, Alteza –se dirigió a Rosalie.

Ella respondió con un simple movimiento de cabeza, sin apenas mirarlo. Emmett rio para sí. La princesa no ocultaba su disgusto ante su presencia y a él, inexplicablemente, lo llenaba de satisfacción. El hecho de que ella respondiera ante la más mínima provocación le resultaba casi un desafío, desafío que estaba a un paso de aceptar, a pesar de sus posibles consecuencias.

–Princesita, ¿podemos hablar un momento? –le preguntó ahora a Alice con una sonrisa.

–Claro, Emmett –contestó alegremente levantándose de la cama.

–Bella, ni se te ocurra continuar con la lectura –le advirtió a su prima. Bella asintió con una sonrisa. –Vamos –le dijo a Emmett tironeando de su brazo, apenas permitiéndole despedirse de las jóvenes.

Rosalie sintió una extraña punzada en su pecho mientras la palabra "princesita" retumbaba en sus oídos. ¿A qué se debía tanta familiaridad por parte de aquel guardia insolente? Apenas sí había compartido unas horas con la que iba a ser su cuñada pero no hacía falta más para darse cuenta de que Alice era la ingenuidad y la inocencia personificada, así que le resultaba difícil culparla. Mas no podría afirmar lo mismo de él, parecía un hombre experimentado y consciente de sus actos. ¿Se estaría aprovechando de la inocencia de la muchacha para cumplir con ciertos planes oscuros y deshonrosos? ¿Por qué de repente el dolor de su pecho se hizo más agudo? _No puedo permitir que se burlen de mi hermano -_pensó, excusándose a sí misma. Se preguntó si Bella tendría algún conocimiento de sus intenciones, aunque, a decir verdad, ella parecía conforme con el comportamiento de ambos. Sin embargo, no perdía nada por intentarlo.

–¿Puedo preguntaros algo, Alteza?

–Por favor, llamadme Bella –le pidió. –Después de todo, pasaremos a ser familia en muy pocos días.

–Entonces llamadme Rosalie –dijo sonriendo.

Bella asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

–¿Qué queríais saber?

–Vuestra prima y ese guardia –empezó Rosalie, no muy segura de cómo debía enfocar la cuestión.

–Ah, ya entiendo a qué os referís –la interrumpió Bella, ahorrándole el esfuerzo. –A mí me parecen adorables –añadió con una sonrisa.

_¿Adorables? -_pensó Rosalie mientras aquella punzada decidía instalarse en su pecho por tiempo indefinido. ¿Entonces eran ciertas sus sospechas? Permaneció en silencio deseando que Bella continuase.

–Sé que su comportamiento puede estar sometido a duras críticas pero, en realidad, nadie tiene derecho a juzgarlos –dijo Bella mientras jugueteaba con el borde de su vestido. –Alice le adora y ella es su debilidad.

Rosalie no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, el simple hecho de pensar en lo que Bella estaba insinuando la escandalizaba. No era posible, no era posible que lo dieran a entender de forma tan descarada y menos que su prima hablara de ello de forma tan despreocupada.

–Acaso ellos son... están... –titubeó haciendo una mueca.

–Oh, no. No me malinterpretéis –se apresuró a aclarar Bella al ver cómo palidecía el rostro de la muchacha. –Les une el más puro cariño fraternal –le informó.

–¿Fraternal? –Rosalie no terminaba de comprender.

–Ella lo ve como un hermano mayor y de ese modo lo ha tratado siempre. Él en un principio intentó mostrarse indiferente ante su afecto pero, cuando la conozcáis mejor, sabréis porqué le fue imposible mantenerse al margen. Mi prima es afectuosa en la misma medida que persuasiva, al final, uno tiende a rendirse a su encantadora alegría e inocencia.

–Pero ella es una princesa y él un simple guardia –le recordó Rosalie.

–Lo sé, Rosalie, y os aseguro que ella también lo sabe. Ojalá algún día entendáis que Alice no ve el estatus o la posición social en las personas, ve su corazón.

–Pero... –quiso objetar.

–Soy consciente de que para la mayoría es irrespetuoso –le cortó. –Mi difunto tío trató por todos los medios de corregir su comportamiento, o tratar de moderarlo al menos, pues siempre trató con cordialidad a sus súbditos. Como podéis comprobar, nunca lo consiguió, de hecho desistió y ¿sabéis por qué? Porque jamás osaron a faltarle el respeto, al contrario, todos le guardan la más absoluta lealtad y devoción.

Rosalie la miró sorprendida. Ella siempre había tenido la convicción de que había que tratar a los sirvientes con firmeza, nunca con dureza, eso sí, jamás abusando de su autoridad, pero dejando clara la diferencia entre ambos roles.

–Ya sé lo que estáis pensando –le dijo Bella. –Sé que su proceder está fuera de lo establecido, pero yo he optado por pensar que Alice ve el mundo desde otra perspectiva. No ve la maldad en la gente e, incluso, es demasiado confiada. Por suerte, ha tenido a Emmett a su lado para protegerla y para tratar de hacerle ver cómo son las cosas en realidad.

Rosalie se removió en la cama, incómoda. Ahora resultaba que ese guardia arrogante era todo un ejemplo de virtud.

–Aunque no lo aceptéis, os ruego que al menos tratéis de entenderlo –le pidió Bella.

–No os preocupéis, Bella. No puedo negar que me ha desconcertado ese grado de confianza en su trato pero no soy quién para juzgar su comportamiento –la calmó.

–Os lo agradezco –sonrió Bella.

–Por su bien espero que mi hermano sea igual de comprensivo –le advirtió Rosalie.

–Viendo la expresión de Emmett, podría asegurar que así ha sido –le confirmó Bella.

§ ~ * ~ §

–Vuestro prometido ha sido muy comprensivo –le informó Emmett.

–¿Y por qué no habría de entenderlo? –se quejó ella.

–Lo hemos discutido muchas veces, princesita. Lo que para vos es lo correcto no tiene por qué serlo para los demás, y este es el caso –la corrigió.

–Pero acabas de decir que vuestra conversación ha ido bien ¿no? –dudó Alice.

–Sí, porque he optado por mitigar cualquier tipo de duda que hubiera podido asomar a su mente y creedme cuando os digo que ha sido la mejor decisión.

–¿Acaso ha dudado de...?

–No lo creo –la interrumpió Emmett. –Pero hubiera estado en todo su derecho si no me hubiera permitido acercarme a vos bajo ningún concepto.

–¿Y por qué tendría que hacer eso? –le increpó Alice, casi ofendida.

–Princesita, vuestro prometido es abierto de mente y no me ha costado ningún esfuerzo hacerle ver que sois como una hermana para mí, pero sabéis que es una situación que se puede malinterpretar muy fácilmente y que se presta a comentarios.

–¡Sabes que no me afecta lo que piense la gente de mí! –exclamó, enojada de que siempre utilizara el mismo tipo de excusas.

–¿Y no pensáis que a lo mejor a él si le afecta lo que piensen de vos? –quiso saber Emmett.

Esa cuestión la golpeó en el pecho y todo su enfado se esfumó. Se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de su error.

–¿Lo veis ahora? –le confirmó Emmett. –Deberíais corresponderle tratando al menos de comportaros correctamente en presencia de los demás. Aunque Su Majestad sea el hombre más comprensivo del mundo y vos seáis el ser más inocente del universo, para el resto de los mortales no tenéis por qué ser más que una esposa irrespetuosa y él un hombre indigno de su corona al no ser capaz de ni tan siquiera controlar a su esposa. ¿Cómo puede un hombre que no es capaz de gobernar su casa, gobernar a su pueblo? –la inquirió Emmett.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que había sido demasiado duro en su alegato, las lágrimas empezaron a asomar en los ojos de la muchacha. Emmett la atrajo contra su pecho y la abrazó con ternura.

–Disculpadme, princesita, si he sido muy brusco –la consoló.

–No te disculpes, Emmett –le dijo enjugándose una pequeña lágrima mientras se apartaba de él. –Tienes toda la razón –admitió.

–Vuestro prometido se preocupa por vuestro bienestar, de eso no me cabe duda. Ya solo por eso merece vuestra consideración –le dijo. –Pero, además, por encima de todo, esperaba complaceros con su decisión –le insinuó.

Alice se sintió sonrojar. Apartó su mirada hacia el cuidado seto del jardín. De repente, las margaritas le resultaban de lo más interesante. Emmett soltó una carcajada.

–Y por lo que veo el interés es mutuo –bromeó.

–¡Emmett! –le increpó Alice.

–Está bien –se defendió él. –Tan solo os digo que deberíais agradecérselo.

–Es lo menos que puedo hacer –admitió ella.

§ ~ * ~ §

El cantar de un gorrión sobre el alféizar de su ventana la despertó. Apenas estaba amaneciendo así que decidió seguir durmiendo. Sin embargo, se sentía del todo despejada, sería muy difícil volver a dormir. Una idea cruzó su mente, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió corriendo hacia la recámara de Bella. Por el corredor se cruzó con un par de camareras que se apartaron de su camino azoradas. _Quizás Emmett tenga razón y deba considerar mi comportamiento_ -pensó Alice.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, abrió la puerta despacio, cerrándola tras de sí sin hacer el menor ruido. Luego se acercó a la cama lentamente, comprobando que Bella seguía dormida para, de repente, saltar sobre su cama.

–¡Buenos días, Bella! –exclamó Alice con voz cantarina, sin parar de saltar en la cama.

–¡Por todos los Santos, Alice! –se sobresaltó Bella, llevándose las manos al pecho –¿Pretendes despertarme o matarme? –la regañó.

–No seas exagerada, Bella –rio Alice ante la palidez de su prima. Ella le respondió lanzándole una almohada, haciendo que Alice estuviera a punto de caer al esquivarla y ambas rompieron a reír.

–¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿No puedes dormir pensando en tu paseo con Jasper? –bromeó Bella.

–¿Y qué me dices de tu cita con Edward? –preguntó con voz pícara.

–No es una cita –se defendió Bella.

–Por favor Bella, se nota a una legua que te agrada –sonrió Alice.

–¿Desde cuándo eres una experta en amoríos? –le preguntó Bella.

–No lo soy –rio Alice –pero nunca te has comportado así con el Príncipe Jacob.

–¿Y cómo, según tú, me estoy comportando? –quiso saber.

–Déjame que lo piense –respondió simulando estar concentrada mientras se bajaba de la cama y tomaba el cepillo de encima de la cómoda para alisar su cabello. –Ya sé –exclamó como si hubiera recibido inspiración de las musas. –Ayer no apartabas los ojos de él ni un segundo, te sonrojabas de pies a cabeza cada vez que te sonreía y tu decepción fue más que evidente cuando un criado, en vez de él, trajo el libro que se había ofrecido a prestarte –concluyó Alice con sonrisa maliciosa.

Bella tapó su cara con la almohada y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

–Y de nuevo te sonrojas –se rio Alice, yendo hacia ella y apartando el almohadón.

–¡Alice! –se quejó.

–¿Qué tiene de malo, Bella? –le preguntó ahora más seria. Alice se sentó sobre la cama mientras su prima se incorporaba.

–¿Que qué tiene de malo? ¿No has visto lo apuesto que es? –le cuestionó. Alice se colocó tras ella y comenzó a cepillarle el cabello.

–¿Eso lo hace inalcanzable? –dudó.

Bella se giró para mirarla por encima del hombro de forma inquisidora.

–Al menos tenéis cosas en común –le animó Alice.

–Oh, sí, que le guste la lectura es una cualidad que solo se puede hallar en la mitad de los habitantes del mundo –respondió con ironía.

–Y él tampoco dejaba de mirarte –le aseguró.

–Pura curiosidad masculina y debida justamente a eso que, según tú, tenemos en común –dijo con tono firme.

–Quizás eso sea un comienzo –le alentó. –Disfruta de tu paseo y permítele conocerte, uno nunca sabe lo que puede depararnos el futuro.

–¿Vas a aplicarte tus mismos consejos como casamentera? –bromeó Bella.

–De momento vamos a terminar de prepararnos para bajar a desayunar –respondió evadiendo el tema.

–Eres una tramposa –se rio Bella, cogiendo el almohadón y golpeando a su prima que reía ante su ataque.

Finalmente, Bella tomó un vestido de su baúl y empezó a vestirse mientras Alice se sentaba en la cómoda a trenzarse el cabello.

–Déjatelo suelto como ayer, Alice, te veías muy bien. –le dijo mientras se colocaba los botines.

–¿No me da un aspecto descuidado? –dudó mirándose en el espejo.

–Así que eso es lo que opinas de mi cabello ¿no? –le inquirió Bella puesto que siempre lo llevaba suelto.

Alice se mordió el labio, como siempre hacía cuando reparaba en algún error por su parte. Bella rompió a reír.

–¿Buscas mi aprobación o la de tu prometido? –repuso divertida.

–¿Por qué mejor no bajamos a desayunar? –dijo Alice evadiendo la pregunta.

–Sí, será lo mejor –respondió Bella sin parar de reír.

Cuando las muchachas llegaron al comedor, Edward y sus padres ya aguardaban en la mesa, mientras Jasper ayudaba a su hermana a sentarse.

–Buenos días, queridas –las saludó Esme en cuanto las vio llegar.

–Buenos días –respondieron ambas mientras se inclinaban levemente. Tanto Edward como Jasper acudieron a su encuentro para acompañarlas a la mesa.

–¿Cómo amaneció vuestro tobillo, Rosalie? –se interesó Alice.

–Mucho mejor, el ungüento de Bella es mano de santo –respondió.

Jasper miró con cara de incredulidad a su primo quien, con la misma expresión perpleja, asentía con la cabeza. Adoraba a su prima pero tenía que reconocer que su carácter era bastante complicado, por llamarlo de alguna forma, y que, tras solo un día de conocer a las princesas, ya se tratasen con esa familiaridad, era poco menos que sorprendente.

–Por lo que veo pasasteis un día agradable ayer –dijo Edward.

–Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de tan grata compañía –afirmó Rosalie. –Bella nos deleitó con su lectura; ponía tanta pasión en ella que por momentos sentí deseos de salir de mi cama y correr a por una espada para enfrentar a aquellos troyanos.

Todos en la mesa rieron ante el comentario, excepto Bella que se limitó a sonrojarse.

–Es que el libro de vuestro primo es muy interesante –se defendió Bella.

–Pero sin duda, el mejor momento fue con la prueba del vestido de Alice –continuó Rosalie. -En cuanto tocó el tejido supo cómo debía ser y comenzó a dar órdenes precisas a las costureras para su confección. Mi costurera la miraba estupefacta ante tanta decisión -Rosalie sonrió mientras evocaba en su mente ese momento. –Oh, Jasper, es una lástima que la tradición no te permita ver el vestido de novia antes de la ceremonia. Aún le faltan algunos retoques pero el resultado es perfecto y Alice luce de maravilla con él –le explicó a su hermano. –Parece un hada con ese vestido. No, un hada no, una ninfa, una...

–Una náyade –murmuró Jasper dirigiendo su mirada hacia su prometida.

–Eso mismo –confirmó Rosalie mientras Alice bajaba su rostro sonrojado al verse comparada con una deidad.

–¿Una náyade? –preguntó confusa Esme.

–Según la mitología griega, eran ninfas que habitaban las aguas dulces como los ríos o los lagos –le aclaró Carlisle.

–Entiendo –respondió ella, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su sobrino.

–Pero se acabaron el encierro y el reposo ¿verdad, tío? –continuó Rosalie. –Quedan solo tres días para la boda y, si es preciso, me sentaré en el trono de mi hermano para dirigir desde ahí a toda la servidumbre de este castillo con tal de que esté todo dispuesto y a tiempo.

De nuevo todos los presentes rompieron a reír y a Alice le sirvió para dejar de sentir todas las miradas sobre ella.

Cuando concluyó el desayuno y se levantaron de la mesa, Jasper se acercó a su prometida.

–¿Os apetece que demos ese paseo que aún está pendiente? –le preguntó un tanto dudoso.

–Por supuesto –le confirmó Alice. –La costurera de vuestra hermana quería que hiciéramos la última prueba esta mañana pero le dije que estaría ocupada, así que esta tarde terminaremos el vestido.

–Es muy considerado por vuestra parte –le agradeció él.

–No quería haceros esperar de nuevo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ya que os tomáis la molestia de enseñarme el castillo –admitió ella.

–No es ninguna molestia, mi señora –la corrigió Jasper –No me habría ofrecido si así hubiera sido –concluyó mientras tomaba su mano para guiarla.

–Veamos, creo que ya conocéis la Torre del Homenaje y el torreón donde están situadas el resto de las recámaras –dedujo Jasper a lo que Alice asintió con una sonrisa.

Antes de abandonar el comedor desvió brevemente su mirada hacia su prima quien, en ese instante, aceptaba la mano del Príncipe Edward para guiarla hacia su "sorpresa". Se preguntó a dónde la llevaría.

–¿Vais a decirme a dónde me lleváis? –se quejó Bella por cuarta vez desde que habían abandonado el comedor.

–No mentíais cuando afirmasteis que no os gustaban las sorpresas –sonrió Edward.

–Quien avisa no es traidor –le advirtió Bella.

–Tenéis razón –dijo Edward entre risas antes de pararse ante una gran puerta. –Ya hemos llegado.

Bella exhaló aire de forma sonora, mostrando su impaciencia.

–Ahora os ruego que cerréis los ojos –le pidió.

–¡Alteza! –se quejó ella. –¿Queréis acabar con esta tortura de una vez?

Edward lanzó una carcajada.

–Es mi última petición del día –le aseguró.

Bella lo miró de reojo.

–Por favor –le rogó Edward, dedicándole una de aquellas sonrisas arrebatadoras.

Bella empezó a sentir que el calor inundaba sus mejillas. Después de todo, no iba a ser mala idea cerrar los ojos y apartar la vista de aquella sonrisa que la deslumbraba de aquella forma.

–Gracias –le escuchó decir, seguido del rechinar de una puerta. La tomó de los hombros indicándole el camino a seguir.

Por suerte, Edward la guiaba pues el escalofrío que recorrió en aquellos instantes todo su cuerpo le habría impedido moverse por su propia voluntad. Tras unos cuantos pasos, se detuvieron. Notó que se acercaba a ella y de nuevo aquel escalofrío que le erizaba la piel la recorrió por completo al sentir su aliento cerca de su mejilla.

–Podéis abrir los ojos –le dijo.

Bella obedeció y casi podría jurar que sus párpados habían seguido de modo sumiso la orden de aquella voz sin que ella hubiera dictado esa indicación a su cerebro.

Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luminosidad de la estancia y un suspiro de asombro escapó de su garganta ante aquella visión. La mayor biblioteca, la mayor colección de libros a la que ella había tenido acceso jamás. Dio un par de vueltas sobre sí misma, contemplando la enorme dimensión de aquella estancia, maravillada. Ni en sus sueños habría imaginado un lugar como ese. Decenas de estantes recorriendo toda la habitación, ampliamente iluminada consiguiendo una luz y un ambiente perfectos para la lectura.

–Sabía que os gustaría –dijo Edward con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la expresión de asombro de la muchacha.

–¿Gustarme? ¡Me encanta! –le aseguró Bella mientras paseaba entre los estantes.

–Me complace que así sea –asintió.

Bella se detuvo ante un conjunto de volúmenes de aspecto desgastado.

–Pero estos tomos son rarísimos, auténticas joyas –exclamó tomando uno de los libros en sus manos.

–Lo sé –sonrió –yo mismo los traje.

–¿Vos? –se sorprendió Bella depositando con cuidado aquel tesoro en su lugar.

–Sí. Muchos tomos de los que veis aquí, los traje de mi biblioteca –le informó.

–¿Hay otra biblioteca como esta en vuestro castillo? –preguntó sin salir de su asombro.

–Sí, semejante a esta –asintió. –En estos momentos la de mi primo está mucho mejor surtida pues muchos libros los he traído conmigo en mis innumerables visitas.

–Entonces pasáis mucho tiempo aquí –supuso ella.

–Casi más que en mi reino –admitió Edward mientras se sentaba en uno de los divanes situados en el centro de la estancia. –Incluso mis padres viajan aquí siempre que su deber se lo permite.

Bella lo miró confundida mientras se sentaba frente a él.

–Si me lo permitís, un día me gustaría enseñaros los hermosos parajes que rodean este castillo. Sus bosques parecen sacados de una fábula y sus lagos cristalinos se muestran misteriosamente templados durante todo el año, atemperando el ambiente de tal forma que su clima es incomparable.

–Habláis con tanto cariño de esta tierra.

–Estoy intentando convencer a mi padre para que traslade aquí su gobierno –bromeó y ambos rompieron a reír.

–Sería lo más práctico –añadió ella.

–Sin duda –concluyó él aún riendo. –Seguro que a vos también os cautivará su encanto –le aseguró él.

–Viviendo en un reino tan frío como el mío, cualquier lugar en el que pueda asomar un rayo de sol me enamora –admitió.

–¿Así que un poco de calidez basta para enamoraros? –insinuó con un susurro.

Bella se sintió enrojecer y, aunque quiso corregirle, empezó a titubear. Edward sonrió ante tal apuro pero decidió cambiar de tema.

–Confío en que nos honrareis con vuestra encantadora presencia durante un largo periodo.

–Solo el tiempo que mi prima me necesite –le informó un poco más calmada.

–A no ser que os enamoréis –añadió él deslumbrándola con otra de sus sonrisas.

Bella palideció ante aquella insinuación y bajó su mirada tratando de ocultar su turbación.

–De esta tierra, quise decir –le aclaró él.

–Sí, claro –respiró con alivio.

–¿Debo entender que no tenéis un prometido que os espere? –quiso saber Edward.

–No –contestó Bella enrojeciendo por enésima vez esa mañana.

–¿Tampoco un pretendiente? –insistió.

–Podría ser –admitió ella, si es que al Príncipe Jacob se le podía llamar pretendiente.

–¿Y vos no estáis interesada? –preguntó.

–Digamos que mi padre no me ha puesto aún en el dilema de elegir esposo –le aclaró.

–Tenéis más hermanos –supuso.

–No, yo soy su única hija –le informó. –A pesar de que mi madre murió hace algunos años creo que mi padre sigue aferrado a su recuerdo, así que no ha considerado el casarse de nuevo y buscar un posible heredero.

–Pero imagino que le preocupará saber en manos de quién deja a su hija y a su reino.

–Él es tan consciente de ello como lo soy yo –le aseguró Bella.

Edward la miró sorprendido.

–Alteza, en primer lugar no tengo apuro en buscar esposo pues mi padre aún es joven y con la Gracia de Dios reinará por muchos años. En segundo lugar, mi padre confía en mi criterio. Soy consciente de que algún día tendré que elegir esposo y confío, al igual que él, en que mi elección sea acertada. Ya que me otorga cierta libertad, en aras de mi buen juicio, intentaré complacerle con un yerno que pueda considerar digno de heredar su corona.

–Permitidme que dude de nuevo de vuestra edad, Alteza –Edward la miró perplejo.

Bella emitió una leve risita.

–Así que lo tenéis todo planeado –bromeó él. –Apuesto a que habéis elaborado una larga lista con cualidades y virtudes que debe poseer un pretendiente para ser vuestro digno esposo.

–Os equivocáis. –le corrigió.

–¿Y cómo sabréis si es el candidato apropiado? –preguntó con tono divertido.

–Simplemente lo sabré –aseguró Bella con tono firme.

Edward se sorprendió ante tal afirmación y buscó con sus ojos los de la muchacha. En ese momento habría dado cualquier cosa por poder adentrarse, leer en su mente y saber con certeza qué tipo de hombre podría considerarse digno de ella. En ese instante, mientras se hundía en su oscura mirada, el deseo de convertirse en ese hombre se apoderó de él, a la vez que una rabia incontenible al imaginar que fuera otro y no él quien pudiera tenerla se abría paso en su pecho.

Sobresaltado ante tal intensidad se levantó y dirigió sus pasos a uno de los estantes mientras intentaba sosegarse.

–Este libro aún no lo he leído –comentó despreocupado, tomando un libro y ojeando sus páginas.

–Yo tampoco –admitió ella acercándose a él para comprobarlo.

Edward, con su cercanía, sintió como un dulce aroma a azahar inundaba sus sentidos. Hubiera querido permanecer así por siempre, percibiendo ese perfume embriagador, así que e indagó en su mente en busca de algo que pudiera dilatar ese momento y permitirle estar cerca de ella todo el tiempo que le fuera posible.

–¿Qué os parece que si lo leemos juntos? –preguntó, deseando que esa estúpida idea que acababa de asaltarle funcionara.

–No os entiendo –le miró Bella confusa.

–Escuché como Rosalie alababa vuestra lectura y me encantaría escucharos –le explicó.

Bella pensó en negarse pero Edward adivinó su intención y se adelantó.

–A cambió yo podría leer también para vos –añadió Edward tratando de convencerla. En vista de que la muchacha dudaba se apresuró a dar el último paso. –Y para que veáis que cumpliré con mi parte del trato, empezaré yo –le dijo. –Por favor, tomad asiento –le pidió acompañándola al diván, invitándola a sentarse. La miró por última vez y, con una sonrisa en los labios, inició la lectura.

Bella sintió que sus intentos de réplica se diluían conforme aquella voz aterciopelada invadía sus oídos, turbando su mente por completo. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por concentrarse en sus palabras y no abandonarse al sonido de aquella voz que la abrumaba. Se sintió egoísta por un segundo y deseó que Alice la necesitase por siempre, dándole así motivos para no abandonar aquel reino. La culpabilidad asomó casi al instante, Alice merecía ser feliz y ella se marcharía en cuanto estuviera segura de que así era.

§ ~ * ~ §

–Mi señor, vuestro castillo es inmenso –afirmó Alice entusiasmada. –¿Cómo hacéis para organizarlo tan a la perfección?

–Todo el mérito es de mi hermana –admitió Jasper. Una duda asaltó su mente con ese comentario, pero quizás no era el momento para hablar de ello así que desechó la idea. Sin embargo, Alice se percató de la seriedad de su expresión.

–¿Ocurre algo, mi señor? –quiso saber.

–No, es solo que… –titubeó intentando poner en orden sus ideas.

–¿Os preocupa algo? –lo miró inquieta.

–No, mi señora –la tranquilizó. –Me preguntaba si ahora que pasaréis a ser la señora de este castillo, querríais haceros cargo de ese menester.

–Es mi deber como esposa –le confirmó, –pero no quisiera incomodar a vuestra hermana. He comprobado que es una tarea que no le desagrada y no quisiera ofenderla con mi autoridad. Trataré el tema con ella y seguro que llegaremos a un buen entendimiento –afirmó con ese tono alegre que empezaba a serle tan familiar en ella.

Jasper respiró aliviado y se asombró de lo fácil que parecía todo una vez visto desde el punto de vista de Alice. Recordaba cómo había saludado y les había dedicado una amplia sonrisa a cada uno de los súbditos que se habían encontrado en su camino y empezaba a entender las palabras de Emmett del día anterior: era imposible resistirse ante su dulzura. El palpitar de su corazón le anunció que posiblemente él ya se hubiera rendido sin remisión a esa alegría que emanaba del brillo de sus ojos.

–¿A dónde nos dirigimos? –preguntó Alice mientras salían a un patio exterior.

–He querido dejar este lugar al final para coronar nuestro paseo –contestó mientras seguían una vereda. –He supuesto que os gustaría.

Al final del camino un inmenso jardín se abría ante ellos. El rostro de Alice se iluminó ante tan colorida imagen. Nunca había visto tantas especies florales en un solo vergel y tan perfectamente combinadas. Alice soltó la mano de su prometido y corrió para adentrarse en las flores, a oler su perfume. Jasper se acercó a ella sonriendo ante la efusividad de su prometida. Arrancó una pequeña rosa blanca y se la ofreció.

–Gracias –le dijo ella, acercando el pequeño capullo a su nariz.

–¿Queréis sentaros? –preguntó Jasper señalando unos bancos situados en medio del jardín. Alice asintió y él volvió a tomar su mano para guiarla.

Alice suspiró mientras observaba el bello jardín y una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

–¿Qué os parece? –quiso saber él.

–Sin duda, este va a ser a partir de ahora mi rincón favorito –le informó ella.

–Me alegro de que os guste –sonrió él complacido.

–Me fascina –le corrigió ella –El conjunto de tonalidades tan bien escogida, la conjunción de sus aromas formando un perfume único, perfecto... es asombroso. Dadle mi más sincera felicitación al jardinero –concluyó Alice.

–Gracias –dijo él inclinando la cabeza.

–¿Vos? –lo miró sorprendida.

–Solo en parte –admitió él. –Como es lógico, mis ocupaciones y deberes no me permiten dedicarle el tiempo que yo quisiera pero procuro supervisar personalmente el trabajo de los jardineros.

Alice lo miró perpleja. Se dio cuenta de cuán diferente era ese joven que estaba frente a ella comparado con el rey que se había ganado el respeto de todos con su fama de frío estratega. Supo que una gran sensibilidad debía residir en su corazón y que, probablemente, se veía obligado a ocultar su bondad por miedo a parecer débil ante su pueblo. Sin embargo, daba muestras de querer mostrarse ante ella tal cual era y, esa idea, la llenó de emoción pues, hasta ahora, no había visto más que virtudes en él. _Sería tan fácil entregarle mi corazón_ -pensó Alice pero de repente, Jasper se levantó sacándola de su ensoñación.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Quiero mostraros algo –le indicó.

Se adentraron un poco más en el jardín y vio como se acercaban a un pequeño parterre con la tierra removida, preparada para ser plantada. A su lado, decenas de rosales blancos y matas de violetas esperaban en sus tiestos para ser trasplantados.

Alice observó el pequeño parque con cautela, con miedo a sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

–Confío en que esté terminado para nuestra boda –le informó él. –Sé que debería haber aguardado hasta ese momento para enseñároslo, pero no he podido resistirme. Solo espero que lo anticipado no le reste valor a mi regalo de bo...

Pero ya no pudo continuar, el delicado cuerpo de Alice se apretaba contra su pecho, abrazándolo y tomándolo totalmente desprevenido. No fue capaz de mover ni uno solo de sus músculos ni articular palabra alguna. Solo sentir cómo el calor de ese pequeño cuerpo se adentraba en el suyo recorriéndolo por completo, desbocando su corazón, haciéndolo palpitar con tal fuerza que pareciera querer salirse de su pecho.

–Disculpadme –dijo Alice apartándose rápidamente de él, bajando su rostro. Una pequeña lágrima recorría su mejilla, alarmando a Jasper.

–¿Lloráis mi señora? –dijo él, posando su mano bajo su barbilla, levantándole el rostro para que lo mirase.

–Es solo la emoción, mi señor –le aseguró ella. –Sé que intentáis complacerme y os estoy inmensamente agradecida.

Jasper enjugó sus lágrimas con un leve toque de sus dedos, sintiendo de nuevo ese calor bajo su tacto. Se volvió a repetir que haría lo que estuviera en su mano con tal de que ella fuera dichosa y quería que ella lo supiera.

–Imagino que no ha sido fácil aceptar la decisión de vuestro padre –le dijo. –Creedme que entiendo vuestra situación mejor que nadie. Dentro de tres días nos uniremos en matrimonio sin apenas conocernos y sin ningún indicio que vaticine como será nuestro futuro, juntos –le aseguró.

Alice respiró aliviada. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera exactamente como se sentía? ¿Acaso podía leer esa inquietud de su alma?

–En estos momentos no estoy en posición de prometeros nada –prosiguió él. –Solo puedo aseguraros que mi máxima preocupación es vuestro bienestar y deseo –susurró, –deseo que seáis feliz aquí.

Jasper miró en sus ojos tratando de encontrar el mínimo atisbo de desaprobación o disgusto en ellos, pero aquellos ojos grises que ahora se le antojaban más violetas que nunca lo miraban con una ternura infinita mientras una dulce sonrisa se dibujaba en sus sonrosados labios. Por vez primera, un deseo profundo de abrazarla, de besarla, de probar el sabor de aquellos labios casi lo dominó por completo, pero, haciendo gala de todo su temple, logró contenerse. No debía malograr, confundir aquella ingenuidad suya con sus anhelos. Tomó su mano y la acercó hacia sus labios, depositando un suave beso sobre la yema de sus dedos mientras una certeza se hacía cada vez más evidente en su corazón, la certeza de que se había enamorado de ella sin condición.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el quinto episodio.**

**Espero que os haya gustado porque me ha costado un mundo escribirlo, estoy con gripe y el dolor de cabeza no me dejaba ni un momento. No quería faltar a mi cita semanal así que aquí tenéis**

**Agradezco a AnJuDark, XkanakoX, ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-, Danieru Neko y Kahia-chan por sus reviews! Miles de besos!**

**A los demás como siempre os animo a que me digáis lo que pensáis sobre mi fic.**

**Besitos y nos vemos la próxima semana! ^3^**


	6. Capítulo 6

CAPITULO 6

Alice se dirigía a la biblioteca. Intentaba poner en práctica uno de los consejos de su prima; quizás, si conseguía concentrarse en la lectura conseguiría disipar esos nervios pre–nupciales que la estaban asediando. Rosalie, con su ayuda y con la de su tía, había conseguido dejar listos todos los preparativos de la boda antes incluso de lo previsto, así que se sentía del todo ociosa y eso no estaba ayudando demasiado a sus alterados nervios.

Se preguntó por un momento cuál era la verdadera razón de su estado. Era muy fácil mentirse a sí misma y a los demás diciendo que la inquietaba la perspectiva de un futuro incierto junto a un hombre que apenas conocía, pero sabía muy bien que eso no era del todo cierto. Lo que la inquietaba sobremanera era en realidad aquel hombre con el que se casaría al día siguiente y que estaba despertando en su ser sentimientos del todo ajenos para ella hasta ese momento.

Aún podía sentir el roce de esos labios varoniles en la yema de sus dedos a pesar de que ya habían pasado dos días y su corazón latía fuerte en su pecho cada vez que evocaba ese momento en el que creyó por un segundo que iba a besarla. Tantas y tan intensas sensaciones fusionadas en un solo instante, asombro, duda, expectación, deseos de recibir ese beso, un tizne de decepción al no ser así, y un ardor hasta entonces desconocido para ella al tocar aquellos labios que le parecieron tan suaves, tan masculinos y tan... sensuales, como si en realidad ella supiera el significado de eso.

Otra vez ese ardor recorrió su interior y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el consejo de su prima funcionase. Tan decidida abrió la puerta que no se percató, hasta que hubo entrado, de que había alguien allí.

–¡Bella! –exclamó –¿Qué haces aquí?

–Espero a Edward –admitió sobresaltada por la intrusión repentina de su prima.

Alice la miró confundida.

–Estos últimos días nos hemos citado aquí para leer –le aclaró.

–¿Para leer? –preguntó extrañada.

–Bueno, recitamos el libro en voz alta. Hoy es el turno de Edward –le explicó tímidamente.

–Así que era una cualidad que perfectamente se podía encontrar en la mitad de la humanidad –bromeó Alice haciendo a Bella enrojecer. –O sea, que es aquí donde te has pasado estos dos últimos días... y en compañía de Edward –exclamó con excitación.

–Calla que te pueden oír –le reprendió Bella.

–Te agrada ¿no? –inquirió maliciosa.

–No sé de qué me hablas –le rebatió.

–Pues podría asegurar que tú también le agradas –afirmó firmemente haciendo caso omiso de su negativa.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Y en que te basas para afirmar tal cosa? –quiso saber.

–Pues en que en este reino, hay muchas cosas que un joven príncipe podría hacer para ocupar su tiempo como, por poner un ejemplo, cristalinos lagos en los que darse un baño o frondosos bosques en los que perderse a cazar. No "malgastaría" su tiempo con una muchacha que le es del todo indiferente –concluyó Alice.

Bella comenzó a titubear ante tal razonamiento.

–Me da pena el Príncipe Jacob –dijo Alice simulando un tono lastimero en su voz.

–¿De qué hablas, Alice? –la recriminó alzando la voz.

–Bella, cálmate un minuto ¿quieres? –le pidió en tono divertido. –Estás hablando conmigo, sabes que te conozco muy bien y que es absurdo que me mientas o me ocultes cosas que tarde o temprano acabaré por descubrir, como siempre.

Bella suspiró con resignación.

–¿Acaso tus ideales de mujer inteligente, ilustrada e independiente te impiden reconocer ante mí, tu prima querida, que estás enamorada del Príncipe Edward? –preguntó por fin.

La expresión de Bella se tornó en una mueca de disconformidad.

–¡Bella! –le advirtió Alice ante su intención de rebatirle.

–De acuerdo, lo admito –reconoció por fin a regañadientes. Alice se lanzó a sus brazos gritando.

–Cálmate Alice, va a escucharte todo el castillo –la reprendió Bella de nuevo. Alice tapó su boca con ambas manos mientras se escuchaba una risita a través de ellas.

§ ~ * ~ §

Alice depositó el libro sobre la mesita de piedra levantando la vista de sus páginas, dirigiéndola hacia aquel jardín de tonos blanquecinos y malváceos que se extendía ante sus ojos. Cerró durante un momento los ojos y aspiró profundamente, dejando que aquel perfume perfecto la envolviera. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar cuando el Príncipe Edward había llegado a su cita con su prima en la biblioteca. No le pasó desapercibido el leve gesto de desencanto que se dibujó en su rostro cuando comprobó que Bella no estaba sola.

–Príncipe Edward, seguro que vos podéis ayudarme –le había dicho Alice sin apenas darle la oportunidad de saludarlas.

–¿En qué puedo serviros? –preguntó extrañado mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

–Me dirigía al jardín –le informó recalcando esta parte para dejar clara que su estancia allí era momentánea, –y sentí deseos de llevar un buen libro como compañía –continuó. –Mi prima insiste en que Sócrates sería el compañero perfecto para estas horas de espera previas a mi matrimonio, mas yo no estoy del todo convencida. ¿Qué me aconsejáis vos?

–Dejadme pensar –contestó con aire reflexivo. De repente, se adentró en el bosque de estantes y sustrajo de uno de ellos un pequeño tomo. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia ellas y se lo entregó.

Rápidamente Bella lo observó de modo inquisitivo, así que Alice se lo mostró, aceptando su supervisión.

–Sé que no es una lectura tan culta –le explicó a Bella –pero le resultará muy amena y creo que, sin duda, es lo que su mente necesita en estos momentos –se justificó Edward dedicándole una amplia sonrisa a la muchacha, a lo que ella respondió asintiendo mientras una leve sonrisa se asomaba en su sonrojado rostro.

–Disculpadme el retraso –murmuró. –Cuando mi padre me pidió ayuda para catalogar las existencias de medicinas del dispensario no creí que nos fuera a ocupar tanto tiempo –se excusó sin dejar de sonreír.

–¿También entendéis de medicina? –preguntó Bella maravillada.

Alice sonrió al sentirse del todo ignorada, debería haber agradecido a Edward su recomendación, pero no le pareció nada oportuno interrumpir tal escena. Sus miradas fundidas el uno en el otro al igual que toda su atención y todos sus sentidos, como si nada de lo que pudiese acontecer a su alrededor tuviera la más mínima importancia.

Alice caminó lentamente hacia la puerta intentando no hacer el menor ruido. Antes de cerrar la puerta echó un vistazo y, tal y como había imaginado, ninguno de los dos se había percatado de su marcha.

Ahora, sentada en aquel jardín de ensueño, volviendo a recordar ese momento, la convicción de que el Príncipe Edward sentía algún tipo de afecto por su prima le pareció más que obvia.

–Estoy empezando a creer que esto, en vez de un castillo, es una universidad –la voz de Jasper a su lado la hizo sobresaltarse. –Siento haberos asustado –se disculpó rápidamente mientras se sentaba a su lado al notar su respiración agitada.

–No os preocupéis –le sonrió ya más calmada. –¿Por qué decís eso? –quiso saber.

–Primero me he encontrado a Rosalie en el salón. Tras informarme de que estaba todo listo para la ceremonia de mañana, me ha advertido que no quería ser molestada hasta no terminar la lectura de "_la Ilíada"_, puesto que, y cito textualmente, no lo dejará hasta saber en qué concluye la ira de Aquiles.

El comentario de Rosalie hizo reír a Alice.

–Después, he acudido a la biblioteca donde Edward estaba recitándole a vuestra prima ciertos pasajes que he creído reconocer que pertenecen a Platón. Ellos me han indicado que posiblemente estaríais aquí y ¿cómo os encuentro?, leyendo también. –concluyó Jasper simulando desesperación, con un tono del todo teatral ante el que ambos rompieron a reír.

–Definitivamente tenéis razones para alarmaros –le aseguró Alice.

–Gracias a Dios, Emmett es la excepción –añadió Jasper sonriendo mientras ambos giraban su rostro hacia la figura del guardia que se encontraba no muy lejos de allí, custodiando a la princesa.

_Lo suficientemente lejos como para no oír conversaciones ajenas pero sí lo bastante cerca como detectar cualquier peligro que pueda acechar_ –pensó Jasper, reconociendo con agrado cuán seriamente se tomaba aquel guardia su cometido.

–¿A vos también os atrae la lectura como a vuestra prima? –le preguntó finalmente a su prometida, posando ahora su atención por completo en ella.

–Sí, pero digamos que en ella es innato y en mí adquirido.

Jasper la miró intrigado.

–Hace años hicimos una especie de pacto. Yo mostraba cierto interés por la literatura y, a cambio, ella me permitía introducir cierto colorido a su vida y a su vestuario –le explicó con tono divertido.

Jasper asintió entendiendo.

–En cualquier caso, resultó beneficioso para ambas, ella trata de ser un poco más consciente de las posibles formas en las que puede resaltar su belleza y yo encontré en la lectura un pasatiempo tan interesante como didáctico –concluyó.

Jasper tomó el libro, interesándose en la lectura de su prometida.

–"_Razón de amor" –_Jasper leyó el título en voz alta. –¿Así que os gusta la poesía? –preguntó con curiosidad.

–¿Lo conocéis? –quiso saber. –Me lo recomendó vuestro primo.

–"_Quien triste tenga su corazón venga a oír esta razón. Escuchará razón acabada, hecha de amor y bien rimada"_ –le confirmó Jasper recitando las primeras estrofas.

–Es mi libro de poesía favorito –le informó.

Alice sonrió complacida.

–No pensé que, con tantas obligaciones, tuvierais tiempo de leer.

–Y por desgracia así es, pero cuando lo hago, confieso que siento predilección por la novela épica –admitió.

–Como buen hombre de acción –ratificó Alice. Jasper asintió sonriendo.

–A mí también me apasiona ese tipo de novelas –reconoció ella, –pero lógicamente por motivos diferentes a los vuestros.

–No os entiendo –afirmó Jasper

–¿Nunca os percatasteis de que el trasfondo de todas esas luchas, batallas e intrigas es siempre una gran historia de amor? –puntualizó Alice.

La expresión dudosa de Jasper la animó a continuar.

–¿No fue el amor de Paris por Helena la que llevó a Troya a la ruina? –le aclaró –¿El amor de Ulises por su amada y fiel esposa Penélope no fue lo que hizo que recorriese por años los confines del mundo para volver a sus brazos? ¿Acaso no arriesgó Perseo su propia vida para matar a Medusa, la Gorgona, cuya mirada aún después de muerta podía transformar a cualquier ser viviente en piedra, y poder así salvar a su amada Andrómeda de las terribles garras del monstruo Ceto?

Alice se dio cuenta entonces de cuánta pasión había puesto en su alegato.

–Disculpadme –pidió mientras bajaba su rostro avergonzada.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Jasper sin comprender.

–Bella siempre me censura por mis ideas, me aconseja que deje de fantasear y que madure, instándome a leer más filosofía, tal y como hace ella –le explicó.

–No es necesario que os disculpéis –la corrigió. –Al contrario, ¿no habéis oído ese dicho que asegura que el amor es el sentimiento que mueve al mundo?

Alice sonrió tímidamente, dedicándole una dulce mirada a través de sus largas pestañas mientras asentía con la cabeza.

_No, no es inmadura_,_ sino soñadora y romántica_ -pensó Jasper. Decidió que su prometida inocentemente albergaba en su corazón el ideal femenino del héroe que lucha por el amor de la doncella en apuros, un ideal tan antiguo que se podía remontar al inicio de los tiempos. Nunca hasta ese momento se había parado a pensar cuán ciertas eran las palabras que acababa de decirle, ni había tenido la certeza de lo que puede llegar a hacer el hombre por el amor de una mujer. Se dio cuenta de que él mismo sería capaz de llevar su reino a la más cruenta batalla o arriesgar su propia vida por salvar la de Alice, convirtiéndose, sin ningún tipo de reserva, en ese héroe que la rescatase de cualquier peligro, de cualquier sufrimiento, de cualquier infierno.

Por un momento se perdió en aquellos reflejos violáceos. _Si tan solo ella pudiera sentir algo por mí. Si supiera cuál es el camino, la forma de poder llegar a su corazón lo recorrería sin dudarlo a costa de lo que fuera_ -pensó Jasper. Quiso convencerse de que la mejor decisión que había tomado era darle tiempo, sin hostigarla ni confundirla con sus propios sentimientos. Si algún día ella llegara a sentir algo por él, y ojala así fuera, debía ser siguiendo los dictados de su corazón y no por sentirse comprometida u obligada por un sentimiento no correspondido.

–Mi señor –la voz de Alice interrumpió sus pensamientos. –¿Debo entender que me estabais buscando? –preguntó al recordar que había acudido a la biblioteca en su busca.

–Ah, sí –respondió sacudiendo la cabeza y poniendo en orden sus ideas.

–Quería recordaros que esta tarde el obispo nos espera para confesión.

Jasper era consciente de que podía haber mandado a cualquier sirviente a transmitirle dicho recado en su nombre pero, desde aquel paseo que dieran hacía ya dos días, apenas si la había visto y se dio cuenta de que la extrañaba enormemente. Aquella excusa le había venido como anillo al dedo para poder buscarla y conversar aunque fuera un momento con ella.

–Muy bien, estoy preparada –le confirmo.

–Aprovechando la ocasión quería comunicaros que he resulto que mañana se celebren ambas ceremonias –le informó. –En vista de que vuestro Reino está carente en estos momentos de alguien que lo gobierne tras la desafortunada muerte de vuestro padre y para evitar cualquier conflicto que pueda ocasionar tal vacío de poder, he decidido acelerar nuestra coronación a mañana, tras nuestro matrimonio –le explicó.

–Entonces mañana... –titubeó Alice.

–Pasaréis a ser mi esposa y la soberana de ambos reinos –le confirmó.

El rostro de Alice se ensombreció repentinamente, hecho que a Jasper no le pasó desapercibido.

–¿Os preocupa la ceremonia o...?

–No –le corrigió ella rápidamente.

–¿Qué os aflige entonces? –preguntó preocupado.

Alice se tomó unos segundos para contestar, suspirando en un intento de infundirse valor.

–Decidme, mi señora –insistió mostrándose impaciente.

–Me preocupa no cumplir correctamente tanto con mis deberes de reina como de esposa –dijo en un susurro.

Jasper se quedó en silencio por un momento, atónito. Sin embargo, se apresuró a darle una respuesta a su prometida e inspirarle confianza, si eso era lo que ella necesitaba.

–No diré que vuestros deberes como reina serán fáciles porque no es cierto, pero confío en que me permitáis guiaros en tan ardua tarea. Sentíos libre de recurrir a mí en busca de consejo siempre que lo consideréis necesario, y yo, por mi parte, os aseguro que siempre estaré dispuesto a escuchar vuestras inquietudes y vuestras ideas.

Alice asintió agradecida, aunque la turbación de su rostro no había desaparecido. Jasper supuso cuál era el motivo aunque no sabía muy bien cómo afrontarlo.

–Por lo que respecta a vuestros deberes como esposa, debéis saber que compartimos inquietud pues yo también soy inexperto en el papel de esposo –le confesó en un susurro.

De repente, Alice sacó un papel plegado de entre la manga de su vestido y jugueteó con él entre sus dedos, nerviosa. Finalmente, tras un momento de indecisión, se la entregó a Jasper que la miró confuso.

–Os ruego que lo leáis –le pidió sonrojada.

Jasper se limitó a obedecer.

–Pero esto son... –titubeó Jasper.

–Nuestros votos matrimoniales –le confirmó Alice con tenue murmullo.

Jasper fue incapaz de ocultar su asombro.

–Si no los encontráis apropiados, si preferís no... –las palabras salían atropelladamente de la boca de Alice.

–Son perfectos –murmuró Jasper sin separar la vista del pliego recorriendo aquellas líneas manuscritas por su prometida.

Alice respiró aliviada.

–Espero que no consideréis una osadía que yo... –se apresuró a justificarse pero Jasper la interrumpió con un ligero sacudir de su mano.

–He de reconocer que había olvidado por completo ese detalle así que, en realidad, os estoy agradecido –le confirmó mirándola ahora con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. –¿Qué significa esto? –dijo acercándose a ella para mostrarle a qué se refería –¿Son nuestras iniciales? –preguntó señalando algo en el papel mientras ella se inclinaba más sobre él para comprobarlo.

–Sí, indican las estrofas que cada uno de nosotros debería recitar –le explicó.

–Entiendo –dijo él alzando su rostro.

Justo en ese instante, a escasos centímetros se encontró con la mirada gris de Alice, tan cerca que podía vislumbrar la forma exacta de aquellos reflejos violáceos que lo tenían absolutamente hipnotizado, tan cerca que podía sentir su dulce aliento sobre su rostro _¿Serán igual de dulces sus labios? –_pensó mientras dirigía su mirada a aquellos labios sonrosados. La tentación era casi insostenible, esos labios se le mostraban irresistibles y casi podía notar su calidez, su suavidad, lo único que tenía que hacer era acercarse un poco más y...

–Majestad –una voz sonó a su lado rompiendo el encantamiento. Jasper se giró con una expresión poco disimulada de fastidio en su rostro a comprobar quién les había interrumpido.

–¿Sí, María? –espetó mientras la muchacha se inclinaba.

–Su Ilustrísima me manda a avisarles que espera a Vuestras Majestades en la capilla –le informó ella con la mirada pegada al suelo.

–Está bien –dijo levantándose del banco de piedra, ofreciéndole su mano a Alice. –¿Vamos, mi señora? –preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras un sentimiento de frustración luchaba por explotar en su pecho.

–Sí –asintió Alice tímidamente, tomando su mano.

Cuando se disponían a abandonar el jardín, Alice se volteó durante un momento para comprobar que Emmett los seguía, pero, en su lugar, se encontró con el rostro de María. Alice se irguió rápidamente, y siguió caminando, pensativa. No entendía muy bien cuál podría ser el motivo pero, habría jurado que en los labios de la doncella se perfilaba una pérfida sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 6**

**De nuevo agradezco todos vuestros comentarios, son alentadores y gracias a ellos siento ánimos para seguir escribiendo ^^ Muchas gracias!**

**Espero que si os ha gustado me lo hagáis saber con vuestros reviews y, si no, también :p**

**Besos!**


	7. Capítulo 7

CAPITULO 7

Con tanta gente arremolinada en la antesala le iba a ser imposible encontrarla. Volvió a estirar su cabeza por encima del gentío para ver si conseguía localizarla pero era inútil.

–¿A quién buscáis? –la voz aguda y afilada de Tanya resonó en sus oídos.

Justo en ese momento vio su rostro entre la gente y, sin darle mayor explicación a su acompañante, la hizo caminar para dirigirse a ella. Conforme se fue acercando, sendas figuras masculinas se hicieron visibles a su lado. El mayor de ellos, por sus vestiduras, hacía suponer que era un rey, y, fijándose en sus facciones que le resultaban tan familiares podía casi asegurar que era el padre de Bella. Sin embargo, el joven noble de largo y oscuro pelo que la hacía sonreír en esos momentos fue el que más captó su atención, teniendo en cuenta la punzada que golpeaba su corazón una y otra vez viendo como tomaba sus manos de modo tan afectivo.

–Buenos días, Alteza –la saludó en cuanto llegó hasta ella.

–Buenos días –contestó Bella. –Permitidme que os presente a mi padre, el Rey Charles y al Príncipe Jacob de Dagmar. Él es el Príncipe Edward de Meissen.

Edward les dedicó una reverencia a ambos en silencio, con su mirada fija en aquel joven. Pasados unos segundos y en vista de que nadie parecía reparar en ella, Tanya decidió anunciarse ella misma.

–Yo soy la Princesa Tanya –se presentó, inclinándose primero ante Charles y después ofreciéndole su mano a Jacob, tomándola él para besarla levemente. Tras eso, volvió a colgarse del brazo de Edward. Bella sintió que le faltaba la respiración.

–¿Eres el hijo de Carlisle? –preguntó Charles, pensativo.

–Sí, Majestad –le informó apartando por fin la vista de Jacob. –¿Le conocéis?

–Sí, desde hace algún tiempo.

Bella lo miró confundida.

–La ayuda de tu padre fue inestimable hace algunos años, cuando un brote de escarlatina azotó mi Reino amenazando con diezmar la población –le dijo a Edward. –Tú aún eras muy pequeña, por eso no lo recuerdas –miró a su hija. –¿Va a asistir a la ceremonia? –añadió. –Si es así me gustaría mucho saludarlo.

–Llegó hace algunos días en compañía de mi madre. Si gustáis acompañarme puedo indicaros dónde está.

Ahora Edward posó su mirada sobre Bella y ella no pudo definir a qué se debía el fuego intenso que desprendían esos ojos verdes; simplemente no fue capaz de sostener su mirada y se giró hacia Charles.

–Padre, yo voy a ayudar a Alice –le informó. –Después vendré a avisarte cuando ya esté lista.

Hizo una reverencia y se apresuró a alejarse de ellos, de aquellos ojos verdes que parecían querer atormentarla y de aquella muchacha de cabellos dorados cuya sonrisa ladina sabía iba a acompañarla durante el resto del día.

§ ~ * ~ §

A través de las vidrieras, la luz del atardecer, coloreada por centenares de cristales iluminaba la iglesia. Bajo ese halo mágico y encantador Jasper esperaba junto al altar. Edward, como su padrino, lo acompañaba y, de pronto, el toque de campanas anunció que la novia se disponía a hacer su entrada. Jasper respiró hondo, por enésima vez desde que entrara a la iglesia, antes de girarse a mirarla. Y ahí estaba, la más hermosa de las apariciones.

Rosalie no había exagerado en su descripción aquel día, al contrario, ni la más divina deidad podía ser comparada a Alice en belleza, incluso la misma Afrodita estaría ardiendo en el Olimpo ante tal esplendor. Su pelo negro salpicado con pequeñas flores blancas enmarcando su rostro, la blanca muselina entallando su cuerpo hasta su cadera para luego volverse etérea, vaporosa sobre sus pasos, el organdí cubriendo desde sus hombros sus delicados brazos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar que la criatura más bella sobre la faz de la tierra estaba a pocos metros de convertirse en su esposa.

Alice, del brazo de su tío, se dirigía lentamente hacia él. A pesar de que todas las miradas se dirigían a ella con gesto sonriente, Alice no podía apartar ni un solo segundo sus ojos de Jasper, enfundado en aquella túnica azul marino contrastada con ribetes y cinturón dorados, que resaltaban más su rubio cabello, tan apuesto, tan gallardo, tan caballero, su caballero.

En cuanto llegaron al altar, el Rey Charles le entregó la mano de Alice a Jasper. Sendas sonrisas nacieron en sus labios en cuanto sus pieles y sus miradas entraron en contacto y así hubieran seguido a no ser por la voz del obispo que daba comienzo a la ceremonia, obligándoles a mirarle.

Para Alice, todas las palabras del obispo resonaban huecas y vacías en su mente. La incertidumbre de lo que iba a pasar a partir de ese día era más que tangible y, por desgracia, la respuesta a sus dudas no la hallaría en las sagradas escrituras. Por un segundo deseó que el tiempo previo a su boda hubiera sido mayor, haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su prometido mejor. Pero el recuerdo de los últimos días vino a su mente. Jasper se había comportado de una forma muy gentil y considerada con ella, incluso complaciente y comprensivo y eso, al menos, le daba razones más que suficientes para afrontar esa nueva etapa de su vida con esperanza.

Alice vio como Edward se aproximaba a Jasper para entregarle los anillos.

–Tomad vuestras manos y que vuestros votos sean escuchados –exclamó el obispo mientras ambos se ponían frente a frente y se tomaban las manos.

Jasper, con su mirada fija en Alice, empezó a recitar los votos que ella hubiera escrito para ellos.

–No podéis poseerme, puesto que solo me pertenezco a mí mismo. Pero mientras ambos lo deseemos, os doy todo lo que me pertenece y pueda ser dado –comenzó Jasper.

–No podéis darme órdenes, puesto que soy una persona libre, pero os serviré en todo aquello que me pidáis y la miel sabrá más dulce si viene de mis manos –respondió Alice.

–Os prometo que el vuestro será el único nombre que grite en la oscuridad de la noche, y vuestros los ojos en los que me miraré cada mañana. Os prometo el primer bocado de mi plato, y el primer sorbo de mi copa.

–Os encomiendo mi vida y mi muerte, y confío ambos a vuestro cuidado.

–Seré un escudo para vos, y vos lo seréis para mí. Nunca os difamaré, ni vos a mí tampoco –aseguró él.

–Os honraré siempre por encima de los demás, y si se da alguna diferencia entre nosotros, que sea resuelta en nuestra privacidad, sin hacer partícipes a extraños de nuestros agravios.

–Estos son mis votos matrimoniales para nosotros –concluyó Jasper mientras colocaba el anillo en el dedo de Alice.

–Estos son mis votos matrimoniales para nosotros –respondió Alice colocando a su vez el anillo en el dedo de Jasper.

Sin dejar de mirarse ni un instante, sus manos volvieron a buscarse para unirse de nuevo.

–Los exhorto a que sean fieles a los votos que han tomado y que estos anillos sean el símbolo que los selle –prosiguió el obispo –Ante Dios y ante los Hombres, os declaro marido y mujer.

Mientras un murmullo de admiración se iniciaba a su alrededor, Jasper posó su mano en la mejilla de Alice que se sonrojaba bajo su tacto. Hubiera mentido si negase que la emoción le embargaba en ese momento, por fin Alice era su esposa y el sentimiento de felicidad que ocupaba su corazón era estremecedor. Con su otra mano en la cintura de la muchacha la atrajo hacia él, inclinando lentamente su rostro sobre el suyo. De nuevo respiró el dulzor de su aliento y le pareció casi más delicioso que el día anterior. El deseo de saborear aquellos labios se hizo más poderoso si cabe, dando paso a un ardor que amenazaba con consumirle si no lo hacía. Muy despacio posó sus labios sobre los suyos, eran mucho más suaves y dulces de lo que él había imaginado y, quizás debería haber sido un poco más consecuente con el momento y el lugar en el que estaban pero, el sentir por fin el contacto de su piel, de su boca, le hicieron olvidarse de todo. Entreabrió sus labios capturando de nuevo los de Alice, necesitaba sentirla más cerca y mientras sus labios danzaban sobre los suyos la apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

Los aplausos y vítores de los presentes le hicieron volver a la realidad y, mucho más pronto de lo que él hubiera querido, se separó de ella que, sonrojada, lo miraba tímidamente con cierto asombro dibujado en sus ojos.

De nuevo tiñeron las campanas, mientras resonaban las trompas y cornetas. El jolgorio del ceremonial se tornó en solemnidad, la cual quedaba reflejada en los dos sacerdotes que ahora se situaban en el altar a ambos lados del obispo, portando sobre sus manos las vestiduras reales. El obispo las bendijo mientras Jasper y Alice se arrodillaban frente a él. Tras eso, tomó aceite y los ungió a ambos. Uno de los sacerdotes le ayudó a colocar sobre los hombros de Jasper la capa real y le entregó el cetro mientras el obispo, sujetando la corona por encima de su cabeza, recitaba el juramento.

–Jasper, Rey de los Lagos por derecho de sangre, Rey de Asbath por derechos conyugales, ¿juráis solemnemente gobernar los Pueblos de ambos Reinos y sus Posesiones y otros Territorios pertenecientes a cualquiera de ellos, según sus respectivas leyes y costumbres? –preguntó el obispo.

–Sí, lo juro –sentenció firmemente.

–¿Os comprometéis a respetar y defender a vuestro Pueblo, asegurando la paz y haciendo justicia con misericordia?

–Sí, me comprometo –aseguró, antes de que el obispo le colocara finalmente la corona.

Cuando Jasper se puso en pie, el otro sacerdote se dirigió hacia Alice que aún continuaba de rodillas y, con su ayuda, le colocaron la capa. Jasper le hizo entrega a Alice del cetro y, tal y como hiciera el obispo anteriormente con él, sujeto la corona de Alice sobre su cabeza mientras le repetía el juramento a su esposa.

–Alice, Reina de Asbath por derecho de sangre, Reina de los Lagos por derechos conyugales, ¿juráis solemnemente gobernar los Pueblos de ambos Reinos y sus Posesiones y otros Territorios pertenecientes a cualquiera de ellos, según sus respectivas leyes y costumbres? –le preguntó.

–Sí, lo juro –contestó ella.

–¿Os comprometéis a respetar y defender a vuestro Pueblo, asegurando la paz y haciendo justicia con misericordia?

–Sí, me comprometo.

Jasper colocó la corona en su cabeza y, tomando sus manos la ayudó a levantarse.

–Que la Gracia de Dios os acompañe y os ayude a cumplir con vuestros votos y vuestros juramentos por siempre. Podéis ir en paz –concluyó el obispo haciendo la señal de la cruz y dirigiéndose a todos los presentes.

Sin soltar la mano de su esposa y rodeados por los aplausos y felicitaciones de todos los asistentes se encaminaron hacia el Salón del Trono, donde tendría lugar el festín en honor a los novios.

Como era de esperarse, fue un banquete digno de Reyes, con decenas de deliciosos platillos a base de venado, cerdo, cordero, pescado... todo para saciar hasta el paladar más exquisito, y aderezado con interminables barriles de cerveza y barricas de hidromiel y vino para alegrar los ánimos de los comensales y festejar por todo lo alto. Una compañía de juglares amenizaba el ambiente con tocatas y representaciones y, una vez que se retiraron las bandejas y se dio por terminado el banquete hicieron sonar sus laúdes y flautines, animando a los presentes a unirse a la danza.

Bella aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a los novios que se hallaban sentados presidiendo la mesa, y darles por fin la enhorabuena personalmente.

–Majestades –se dirigió a ellos con semblante severo y haciendo una profunda reverencia. Jasper y Alice rompieron a reír y Bella no pudo mantenerse seria por más tiempo y soltó una carcajada.

–Mira que eres tonta –la regañó Alice palmeando su brazo sin parar de reír.

–¡Alice! –la recriminó en broma. –¡Tu esposo va a creer que no te guardo el respeto suficiente! Si me manda al calabozo por ello, tú serás la responsable y recaerá sobre tu conciencia de Reina –la amenazó.

–Lo único que va a pensar es que te has bebido tú sola una barrica de hidromiel –le dijo.

Jasper, por su parte, no podía dejar de reír ante la escena que estaba presenciando. Sin duda, el buen talante de las dos primas era envidiable.

–Pues déjame informarte de que solo he bebido un vaso y ha sido para brindar por vuestra felicidad –le aclaró.

–Muchas gracias –dijo Jasper sin parar de sonreír.

–Pero mi señor, ¿acaso le creéis? ¿No veis el fulgor de sus mejillas? –bromeó Alice. –Tal sonrojo no puede ser producto de un solo vaso.

–Es que hace mucho calor aquí –se justificó Bella. –De hecho me dirigía al jardín a tomar el fresco –le informó.

–Creí entender que veníais a felicitarnos, Alteza –contestó Jasper, uniéndose a la broma. Bella hizo una mueca al verse descubierta.

–Tienes ventaja –le reclamó a su prima. –Sois dos contra una –refunfuñó Bella.

La pareja se miró y comenzaron a reír nuevamente.

–Creo que estaría bien esa visita al jardín –le aconsejo finalmente Alice –¿Quieres que te acompañe?

–No, no, cómo se te ocurre abandonar tu fiesta –la regañó Bella.

–En cualquier caso no deberíais salir sola –admitió Jasper. –Emmett, ¿puedes venir? –le pidió haciéndole una seña para llamar su atención.

–Majestad –dijo mientras hacia una reverencia en cuanto llegó hasta ellos.

Ambas primas rieron al unísono al recordar el mismo gesto de Bella hacía unos momentos y el rostro serio de Emmett se llenó de confusión.

–El hidromiel –dijo Jasper en tono divertido a modo de explicación y Emmett asintió entendiendo. –De hecho, quería pedirte que acompañaras a Su Alteza al jardín, a que tome un poco de aire.

–Por supuesto, Majestad –accedió Emmett con una sonrisa, extendiendo su brazo hacia Bella. –¿Vamos, Alteza?

Bella asintió y tomó su brazo.

–Ah! Y mi enhorabuena a los dos –añadió con voz chisposa antes de retirarse. Ambos le respondieron con una sonrisa.

De camino al jardín, pasaron cerca de Edward y de su rubia acompañante. Bella hizo todo su esfuerzo por mantener su sonrisa y no dirigir su mirada a ellos en ningún momento. Era cierto que había bebido un poquito más de la cuenta. Tener a la pareja en la mesa de enfrente donde perfectamente podía observar las atenciones que la Princesa Tanya le prestaba a Edward estaba poniéndola de muy mal humor, así que decidió solventarlo con un par de vasos de hidromiel y, la verdad, había funcionado, hasta ese momento en que sus efectos eufóricos estaban evaporándose, dejando paso al sopor.

–¿Os encontráis bien? –le preguntó Emmett mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en uno de los bancos de piedra del jardín.

–Oh, sí, no te preocupes, Emmett, Alice ha exagerado un poco –le tranquilizó Bella. –Ya sabes que no me siento muy cómoda en las celebraciones y con tanto gentío me estaba empezando a acalorar.

–Justo lo contrario que vuestra prima –puntualizó él.

–Sí –sonrió Bella –Alice está disfrutando muchísimo. Hay tantos invitados, incluso han acudido de reinos tan lejanos que apenas sabía que existían –admitió.

–¿Entonces no conocéis al joven que ha estado acompañando a la Princesa Rosalie? –le inquirió Emmett.

Bella lo miró extrañada. Era cierto que Rosalie había estado acompañada por cierto joven durante todo el día. En realidad no se había apartado de ella ni un instante y parecían haber congeniado por las miradas y sonrisas que ambos se dedicaban.

–Bueno, no lo conocía pero Su Alteza me lo presentó al terminar la ceremonia –le explicó. –Su nombre es James y es el Duque de Bogen.

Emmett lo miró con aire de desconfianza.

–Efectivamente, ese es uno de los reinos de los que te hablaba. Yo tampoco lo conocía –concordó ella. –Pero ¿por qué la pregunta? –quiso saber.

–Su cara me resulta familiar.

–¿Te resulta familiar? –preguntó sorprendida.

–Sí y admito que me tiene desconcertado. Estoy seguro de que lo he visto antes pero no consigo situar dónde ni cuándo –le explicó atormentado.

–Bueno, teniendo en cuenta lo lejano de su Reino, no creo que hayas tenido muchas oportunidades de verlo. Quizás sus facciones te recuerdan a alguien más –supuso Bella.

–Puede ser –dudó Emmett.

–Qué casualidad encontraros aquí –la voz de Edward interrumpió su conversación. –¿Os encontráis bien, Alteza? –preguntó al verla en compañía del guardia.

–Necesitaba aire fresco y Emmett me está acompañando –le dijo sin apenas mirarlo.

–En realidad, quisiera volver al Salón por si a Sus Majestades se les ofreciera algo –admitió él. –Así que, ya que vos...

–Por supuesto, Emmett, yo me hago cargo de la princesa –se ofreció Edward amablemente. Emmett se inclinó agradecido.

–Entonces, si me disculpan, yo me retiro –añadió el guardia casi marchándose de inmediato, sin dejar que Bella contestase.

–Creo que deberíais entrar también. Vuestra pareja podría extrañar vuestra presencia –le aconsejó Bella con la ironía marcando su voz.

Justo en ese momento, a lo lejos, escucharon la voz de Tanya y de Jacob, llamándolos.

–Creo que podría decir lo mismo de vuestro acompañante –concluyó Edward con disgusto.

Sin darle oportunidad de reclamar, la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella, corriendo hacia el interior del jardín, alejándose así de aquellas voces que los reclamaban. Se dirigió hacia uno de los setos altos que se situaban casi al final del parterre y se ocultaron detrás.

–¿Me podéis explicar que estáis haciendo? –le espetó Bella mientras se soltaba de su mano.

–Bajad la voz –le ordenó él.

–¿Qué pensaría vuestra prometida si supiera que os escondéis de ella? –le preguntó con sarcasmo.

–¿Qué os hace pensar que es mi prometida? –la voz de Edward sonó contrariada.

–¿Qué tal si os digo que ella misma? –le contestó. Edward la miró lleno de confusión.

–He tenido la fortuna de gozar de su compañía durante la ceremonia –le explicó Bella. –El momento más interesante ha sido cuando, entre suspiros lastimeros, me contó sus deseos de ser ella la que ocupara el lugar de mi prima pero con vos a su lado.

–¿Y eso os hace pensar que es mi prometida?

–Eso, que me haya hablado de sus intenciones de mandar a bordar vuestras iniciales en todo su ajuar y el hecho de que no os hayáis separado de ella ni un instante en el día de hoy –le informó cruzándose de brazos.

–Si es por eso, yo debería pensar lo mismo de vos y del Principe Jacob –le reclamó.

–¿Os ha dicho que también va a bordar su ajuar con nuestras iniciales? –cuestionó llena de ironía.

Edward tuvo que esforzarse para no reír. Quizás Bella no era consciente de ello pero, cualquiera que los hubiera visto, podría asegurar que estaba presenciando la típica escena de celos entre enamorados. Edward no podía negarse que estaba disfrutando de la situación, además de que Bella se veía aún más hermosa así, tan irritada como estaba, con sus mejillas ardiendo por el enojo.

–Él tampoco se ha separado de vos ni un instante –le aclaró por fin.

Tal afirmación la dejó sin argumento.

–¿Debo entender por vuestro silencio que es vuestro prometido? –quiso saber.

–Tenéis mala memoria. Ya os dije que no estaba prometida.

–Lo recuerdo perfectamente, igual que recuerdo que me dijisteis que un "posible" pretendiente os aguardaba –la corrigió él. –Imagino que os referíais a él.

Bella se limitó a asentir sin atreverse a mirarlo.

–Si sigo haciendo gala de mi buena memoria, vos me dijisteis que no estabais interesada. Aunque en realidad no sé si os referíais al matrimonio o a él –dijo en tono acusatorio.

–¿Tenéis algo que reclamarme? –le reprobó.

–En absoluto, Alteza. Solo intento descubrir el motivo por el que no os habéis separado de él ni un segundo. Pero, por supuesto que no tenéis que darme ningún tipo de explicación si no es vuestro deseo.

–Pues para vuestra información os diré el Príncipe Jacob es un amigo de la infancia al que tengo en alta estima. No me parecía correcto dejarle solo teniendo en cuenta de que a la única persona que conoce, aparte de mi prima y mi padre, soy yo. Puedo aseguraros que ellos le habrían acompañado encantados si no hubieran estado un tanto ocupados. Os recuerdo que eran la novia y el padrino –añadió con sorna.

–Sin embargo, me parece injusto que, acaparando él todo vuestro tiempo, el resto no hayamos tenido ocasión de disfrutar de vuestra compañía –admitió tras un breve silencio, sintiendo cierto alivio al ser sus temores infundados.

Ahora Bella lo miraba asombrada.

–No creo que necesitéis de mi compañía si tenéis a la Princesa Tanya colmándoos de atenciones –afirmó, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de sus palabras. Se giró para no enfrentarlo. Quizás estaba dejando demasiado claros los motivos de su comportamiento y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a reconocer.

–Es posible que ya hayáis olvidado los momentos tan agradables que hemos pasado en estos últimos días, y puede que tampoco os diga nada el hecho de que haya intentado acercarme a vos durante todo el día sin haberlo conseguido. Casi he tenido que raptaros para hablaros –dijo sonriendo. –Vuestro casi–pretendiente es muy obstinado.

Bella no pudo evitar reír. Edward se colocó ante ella y, levantando su barbilla, la obligó a mirarle.

–Por fin –dijo con alivio. –¿Debo entender por vuestra risa que ya no estáis disgustada conmigo?

–En ningún momento he dicho que estuviera molesta con vos –le corrigió, apartándose de él, debía hacerlo si pretendía mantener la compostura. Pero su nerviosismo no le pasó desapercibido a Edward y sintió deseos de presionarla un poco más, su rubor era adorable. Sin embargo no era el mejor momento, apenas si le conocía y ella podría malinterpretar sus intenciones, cosa muy probable en vista de su malestar.

–Me alegra el saberlo. Y por si os queda alguna duda, os aclaro que la princesa no es mi prometida, ni hay intención por mi parte de que así sea –añadió.

–Creo que no es a mí a quien debéis aclarárselo –le instó mirándolo duramente.

–Tenéis razón –admitió. –Quizás ella haya confundido mi caballerosidad con otro tipo de atenciones. Deberé reparar mi falta lo antes posible. Solo espero que este malentendido no me prive de vuestra compañía –concluyó lanzándole a Bella una de esas sonrisas deslumbradoras.

–Sí así lo deseáis... –titubeó ella.

–Por supuesto que lo deseo –susurro él.

Bella giró su rostro intentando ocultar su sonrojo y Edward rio para sí; en verdad era encantadora. Tomó de nuevo su barbilla para disfrutar de nuevo de ese ardor en sus mejillas.

–Me veo en la obligación de recordaros que pasado mañana tenemos otra de nuestras acostumbradas citas. Si no recuerdo mal es vuestro turno y espero que no faltéis a vuestro compromiso –le insinuó. –No querréis quitarme la satisfacción de escuchar vuestra voz ¿verdad? –musitó Edward.

Aquella voz aterciopelada como un murmullo la turbaba por completo. No era capaz de articular palabra, simplemente se limitó a negar con la cabeza, o ¿debería haber afirmado? Sentir la suavidad de sus dedos en su barbilla tampoco ayudaba. Si al menos dejara de mirarla así, si le permitiera pensar con claridad. Pero Edward no tenía intención de hacerlo, al contrario, parecía haberse perdido en la oscuridad de esos ojos, en el fulgor de sus mejillas. Lentamente recorrió la línea de su rostro hasta su mejilla, sintiendo el calor en las yemas de sus dedos. Bajo su tacto, Bella sintió como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar.

–¿Tenéis frío? –preguntó suavemente.

Bella asintió. Sin que apenas se diera cuenta, Edward se había quitado su capa y se la había puesto sobre los hombros.

–Creo que debería entrar. Ya es tarde y debo ayudar a mi prima a prepararse –dijo al fin en un momento de lucidez.

–Está bien –accedió Edward mientras le ofrecía su mano.

Cuando entraron al Salón a Bella no le pasaron inadvertidos los rostros de Tanya y de Jacob. Se alegró al ver que Esme y Rosalie la llamaban; era el momento de llevarse a Alice a sus aposentos. Respiró con alivio sabiendo que no tendría que lidiar con Jacob en ese instante. Se despidió de Edward devolviéndole la capa y, en compañía de las otras dos mujeres, fueron en busca de su prima.

§ ~ * ~ §

En la recámara de Alice, la tres mujeres revoloteaban a su alrededor disponiéndolo todo mientras ella las observaba sentada en su cama. El vestido de muselina era sustituido ahora por una larga camisola de lino abrochada con lazos de seda y su pelo se veía libre de aquella lluvia de flores que lo habían adornado hasta hacía un momento. No quedaba rastro de la novia que había entrado poco tiempo antes en aquella habitación, ocupada ahora por una esposa que esperaba en el que sería el lecho conyugal.

–Verás como todo va a salir muy bien –le susurró Bella mientras la abrazaba antes de irse.

Alice asintió mientras veía a su prima unirse a Esme y a Rosalie. Las tres le dedicaron una sonrisa de confianza antes de cerrar la puerta. Apretó las rodillas contra su pecho, suspirando profundamente, tratando de controlar los temblores que provocaba su nerviosismo.

Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a suceder esa noche pero, aún así no pudo evitar que aflorara su temor virginal. Solo esperaba que él se mostrara tan gentil como lo había sido hasta entonces. Sin duda, ella cumpliría con su deber de esposa y se entregaría a él, pero confiaba en que él se conformara con recibir solo su cuerpo, pues aún no estaba preparada para entregarle su alma y su corazón.

Otra vez deseó haber tenido más tiempo para conocer a su marido. No podía negar que ciertos sentimientos empezaban a brotar en su corazón pero ¿era eso el amor? Rápidamente desechó esa idea de su mente y se convenció de que, en realidad, no tenía motivo de queja. Muchas mujeres que se veían obligadas a contraer matrimonio como ella se entregaban a sus maridos sin sentir ningún tipo de atracción por ellos, hasta sentían hastío. Al menos Jasper le resultaba muy atractivo, incluso debía reconocer que le agradaba como hombre. Recordó el beso que le había dado horas antes en el altar y se sintió ruborizar de nuevo. Recordaba como la había apretado contra su cuerpo mientras acariciaba sus labios con los suyos con vehemencia, sintiendo el ardor emanando de su boca, como si el deseo por besarla hubiera estado por encima de su propia voluntad. Alice se estremeció y apretó más las rodillas contra su pecho. ¿Sería eso suficiente para ellos?

De pronto, Alice escuchó pasos en el corredor que se detenían frente a su puerta.

–¿Puedo pasar, mi señora? –preguntó Jasper desde el pasillo.

–Adelante –le indicó ella. _El momento ha llegado_, dijo para sí. Suspiró nuevamente intentando mostrarse más calmada ante él.

Jasper cerró la puerta y se quedó de pie, cerca de la cama.

–¿Qué os ha parecido la fiesta? –preguntó intentando iniciar la conversación.

–Bien –musitó Alice, esforzándose para que no se le cortase la voz.

–Si no fuera porque el protocolo lo exige, habría invitado a menos de la mitad. Reconozco que no conocía a muchos de los que han asistido –continuó él.

Alice contestó con un simple movimiento de cabeza. Jasper sonrió ante lo evidente y se sentó en la cama frente a ella. Luego tomó una de sus manos aferrada a sus piernas y se la besó.

–Tranquila –le susurró acariciando su mano lentamente.

Alice sintió que su caricia lanzaba olas de sosiego por todo su cuerpo y Jasper aguardó paciente hasta que notó su respiración más pausada, tras lo que volvió a hablar.

–No pienso forzaros a nada –le dijo soltando su mano. –No pretendo que os entreguéis a mí esta noche.

Alice lo miró sorprendida y llena de confusión.

–Os ruego que no me malinterpretéis. No os estoy rechazando –se apresuró a explicarle. –Al contrario, os estoy ofreciendo lo que creo que podría tener más valor para vos en este momento, todo mi tiempo.

–No os comprendo, mi señor.

–Sé que cumpliríais sin reparos con vuestros deberes como esposa y yo lo aceptaría gustoso si solo buscara cubrir mis necesidades como hombre, pero, en estos momentos me urge más satisfacer la necesidad de mi alma. Para ser sincero, busco algo más de nuestra unión, algo más que la simple unión de dos cuerpos –habló con gran calma.

Alice guardó silencio. Prefería dejarle terminar. Temía estar confundiendo sus palabras así que decidió no interrumpirlo.

–Dudo que esta noche podáis entregarme algo más aparte de vuestro cuerpo y de vuestra virtud, que, sin duda, serían el más preciado de los regalos. Sin embargo, hay algo que me dice que eso no sería suficiente ni para mí, ni para vos. Y sé que es una osadía por mi parte pretender que algún día podáis entregarme vuestro corazón por entero, pero sí espero que, al menos, se sienta preparado para aceptarme como esposo y como hombre.

Alice no podía creerlo. De nuevo creyó que Jasper tenía el poder de leer en su alma de una forma clara e inequívoca. ¿Acaso había escuchado sus pensamientos y sus plegarías de hacía unos minutos?

–Por mi parte, prometo esperar pacientemente ese momento y, con la Gracia de Dios, confío estar a vuestro lado cuando llegue ese día.

Sin más, tomó de nuevo su mano y la besó en la palma.

–Ahora descansad –dijo mientras con su pulgar acariciaba el lugar donde se habían posado hacía un instante sus labios. –Acordaos de que mañana debemos asistir al torneo que ha organizado Edward en nuestro honor.

–Que descanséis –asintió ella sonriendo tímidamente. Jasper respondió con otra sonrisa, tras lo que se levantó y, con paso decidido, se dirigió a la pequeña puerta que separaba las habitaciones por la que desapareció.

En cuanto escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta, Alice se dejó caer sobre la cama llena de alivio, pero también de confusión. ¿Era cierto lo que acababa de pasar hacía unos momentos en esa habitación o sus anhelos habían jugado con su subconsciente y había sido todo producto de su imaginación?

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy... La semana que viene más! XD**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado! Gracias como siempre por vuestros reviews! Me animan muchísimo y me hacen sentir que vale la pena ^^**

**Veo que algunas habéis actualizado T_T tengo problemas con mi conexión de internet y apenas me deja entrar. Ahora voy a tratar. Pero desde aquí os digo que estoy segura de que me van a encantar, como siempre ^^**

**Como suelo deciros, espero vuestras críticas y vuestros elogios (sobre todo estos últimos jiji)**

**Muchos besos a todos!**


	8. Capítulo 8

CAPITULO 8

Bella se detuvo frente a la puerta de la recámara de su prima, con el puño alzado. Dadas las circunstancias, quizás no era el momento apropiado para una visita matutina. Había decidido retirarse cuando, de repente, escuchó que se abría la puerta de al lado, encontrándose con Jasper que la miró sorprendido al verla allí. Bella se sonrojó al pensar de nuevo en su intrusión.

–Buenos días, Majestad –le saludó rápidamente haciendo una reverencia.

Jasper sonrió.

–Alteza, teniendo en cuenta que ya somos familia y que os hospedáis en el castillo, hecho que confío será por una larga temporada, opino que podríamos saltarnos ese formalismo, ¿no creéis? –puntualizó con expresión confiada.

–Gracias por la deferencia, Majestad –sonrió Bella.

–No las merece. Además, de otro modo deberíais actuar igualmente con vuestra prima y creo que anoche quedó de manifiesto cuál sería el resultado.

Bella enrojeció al recordar su comportamiento poco decoroso de la noche anterior.

–No era mi intención incomodaros, Alteza –se apresuró él en añadir. –Anoche era un motivo de celebración y vuestra actuación no desentonó en absoluto con el ambiente jocoso y animado propios de la ocasión. De hecho, me alegro de que os divirtierais –concluyó.

–Sí, Majestad –afirmó algo más calmada.

–Imagino que vuestra prima aún duerme –le indicó cambiando de tema. –Por favor, decidle que la espero en el comedor para desayunar.

Dicho eso, se retiró dejando a Bella sumida en la confusión. Cuando entró en la habitación halló a Alice desperezándose.

–¿Con quién hablabas? –preguntó con voz somnolienta.

–Con tu esposo –respondió aún confundida.

–¿Sucede algo? –dijo al ver la expresión de su prima.

Bella se mantuvo en silencio mientras se acercaba a la cama para sentarse, tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

–¿Qué pasa? –le inquirió Alice impaciente ante su silencio.

–¿Me equivoco si pensase que Jasper no ha dormido contigo? –susurró insegura ante la suposición que se abría paso por su mente.

–Estás en lo cierto –afirmó con aire despreocupado.

–¿Cómo? –se sorprendió Bella y Alice pasó a narrarle lo sucedido en la que debería haber sido su noche de bodas. –Aún no puedo creerlo –admitió sin ocultar su asombro cuando Alice terminó su relato.

–Yo tampoco sé muy bien qué pensar –concordó Alice. –No sé cómo tomarlo. Por un lado me aseguró que no era rechazo hacia mí pero no concibo qué motivo le llevó a no querer consumar nuestro matrimonio –reconoció un tanto avergonzada por el tema que estaban tratando.

–Yo sí creo entenderlo –aseguró firme y Alice la miro incrédula.

–¡Ah, sí! Ilústrame –se mofó.

–Te está pidiendo que lo ames –sentenció Bella.

Alice hizo estallar una carcajada.

–Bella, creo que aún te duran los efectos del hidromiel –se rio.

–No estoy bromeando, Alice –la voz de Bella sonó seria. –Él mismo te dijo que esperaba algo más de vuestra unión, algo más allá de lo físico, algo espiritual. Qué más aparte del amor puede hacer que los lazos matrimoniales sean indelebles e irrompibles.

–No hay que ser tan místico, Bella. El respeto, la lealtad e, incluso, el afecto serían suficientes –respondió Alice convencida.

–Me cuesta mucho creer que, precisamente tú, pienses que esas puedan ser las bases de un matrimonio –se rio.

–En un matrimonio convenido eso es más de lo que se pueda desear –afirmó Alice con cierta aflicción.

–¿Me quieres convencer de que lo único que puedes llegar a sentir por tu esposo es "afecto"? –cuestionó haciendo hincapié en esa última palabra –Pues déjame decirte que ya es un poco tarde para eso –se burló Bella y Alice le hizo una mueca. –Alice sabes que tengo razón y el único motivo por el que intentas negarlo es porque estás enamorada de él y tienes miedo a su rechazo.

–¡Bella! –la reprendió Alice.

–¿Acaso no ves que quizás él no te lo ha dicho abiertamente por el mismo motivo? –continuó, haciendo caso omiso a sus replicas y mohines. –Con certeza Jasper piensa que, siendo tan breve el tiempo que os conocéis, es poco probable que sientas algo por él y prefiere mostrarse cauteloso y darte tiempo con la esperanza de que algún día le correspondas. Pero además, de esa forma, él también protege sus sentimientos frente a un posible rechazo por tu parte.

Alice quedó muda ante tal razonamiento.

–Por eso no quiso que te entregaras a él, no quiere tu cuerpo únicamente sino tu corazón –concluyó Bella.

–¡Bella! –la espetó enrojecida.

–Piensa lo que te digo detenidamente y verás que tengo razón –añadió. –Por lo pronto vístete que tu esposo te espera a desayunar.

–¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes? –le exigió Alice saltando de la cama mientras Bella la observaba sin parar de reír.

§ ~ * ~ §

Con tantos caballeros y nobles reunidos en la arena, el torneo prometía ser todo un éxito. El palenque estaba repleto de estandartes, banderas, gallardetes y escudos de armas pertenecientes a los participantes que representaban a sus reinos en la contienda. Al ser por motivo de celebración, todas las armas eran simuladas para evitar heridas y daños en los combatientes, pero eso no le restaría vistosidad y emoción a los juegos.

En el tablado real, presidido por Jasper y Alice y custodiados por Emmett, se encontraban Bella y su padre, Rosalie, que seguía acompañada por el Duque James como si fuera su sombra, los padres de Edward y, para descontento de Bella, la Princesa Tanya y su familia. Observó cómo, a pesar de la indiferencia que mostraba Edward, Tanya no hacía más que dedicarle sonrisas insinuantes tratando de llamar su atención.

Edward, a pesar de haber organizado él mismo el torneo, participaba en los juegos. De hecho, en ese momento se encontraba en la liza escogiendo una de las armas sin corte para el combate a espada que tendría lugar a continuación. Bella se estremeció al ver como Jacob, blandiendo ya su arma, se aproximaba a la liza desde el otro extremo, el del contrincante. Aún recordaba lo enojado que se había mostrado con ella después del desayuno, reprochándole el haber abandonado la fiesta la noche anterior, para volver del brazo de Edward, mientras él la había estado buscando por el jardín.

Sabía que aún estaba molesto pues las excusas que Bella le había dado no le habían parecido suficientes. Sin embargo, en cierto modo, a Bella no le preocupaba en demasía pues, en su opinión, sus explicaciones habían sido más que satisfactorias en aras de su compromiso de amistad para con él. En cualquier caso, le preocupaba que Jacob pudiera descargar su enojo con Edward, las armas podían ser corteses, pero un golpe con mala voluntad podía dejarlo maltrecho.

Tanya volvió a agitar su pañuelo por enésima vez llamando la atención de Edward indicándole que se acercase. El muchacho observó con desgana como la mayoría del público cuchicheaba mirando a la princesa, así que ya no consideró oportuno el ignorarla por más tiempo. Mientras se acercaba al tablado miró a Bella con ojos afligidos, casi con una disculpa, aunque no servía de mucho al ver lo apagado de su mirada oscura. Tanya estaba empezando a resultar una molestia, su acercamiento a Bella se estaba viendo empañado por el comportamiento de la princesa.

–Deseo que llevéis mi pañuelo en prenda para que os dé suerte en el combate –le pidió en cuanto se acercó a ella.

Edward asintió tomándolo y volvió a dirigirse hacia la arena. Lógicamente, y para su disgusto, debía aceptar, no podía desairarla en público, pero al menos, no lo ató a su muñeca como símbolo de afecto a la dama dueña de la prenda, si no que lo ató en el mango de la espada. Ese gesto que daba un atisbo de alivio al tormento de Bella, suposo cierta indignación, aunque bien disimulada, para Tanya.

Jasper levantó su brazo indicando a los combatientes que tomaran sus posiciones. Cuando ambos se hallaban listos, lo bajó rápidamente, dando así comienzo al encuentro. Como eran juegos amistosos, la lucha acabaría cuando uno de ellos desarmara al otro o cuando le hiciera salir dos veces del ámbito marcado con cal en la liza.

Jacob comenzó el ataque. Sus lances eran poderosos, aunque Edward los esquivaba con maestría.

–El príncipe tiene brazo potente –le comentó James a Rosalie.

–Sí –admitió ella –pero os sugiero que no perdáis de vista a mi primo, su agilidad y rapidez son asombrosas –le aclaró.

Emmett seguía de cerca la conversación de esos dos tratando de ocultar su mal humor. El hecho de no poder situar el rostro del duque lo irritaba, estaba completamente seguro de que lo había visto antes. Además, no ayudaba a su humor el hecho de que no se separara de la princesa ni un momento. No hacía más que intentar adularla con su palabrería, cosa que le hacía gracia pues casi rozaba la fanfarronería en su afán por agradarla. En cambio, lo que sí le fastidiaba realmente era lo complacida que se mostraba ella. El por qué escapaba a su entendimiento pero el sonido de cada una de sus risas provocadas por la cháchara de aquel duque le estrujaba las entrañas dolorosamente. Un grito de exclamación por parte del público le hizo fijarse de nuevo en la lucha. Al parecer, Jacob había golpeado a Edward en el brazo izquierdo con su espada, haciéndole perder el escudo y dejándolo dolorido.

–Vuestro amigo se toma el combate muy en serio –le indicó Jasper a Bella.

–Eso parece –admitió ella preocupada.

Edward apartó rápidamente con el pie el escudo y tomando la espada con ambas manos, comenzó a moverse alrededor de Jacob. Debía reconocer que sus ataques eran decididos y firmes y su energía parecía inagotable; era un buen adversario. Jacob, sin más dilación lanzó otro ataque, haciendo saltar chispas de la espada de Edward cuando lo recibió. Edward sabía que esa impetuosidad y esa fuerza eran buenas cualidades para un combate, pero no las únicas. Jacob prosiguió con sus ataques contundentes mientras Edward se mantenía a la defensiva. El saberse dominante le daba nuevos bríos a Jacob, por lo que sus embates se volvían cada vez más agresivos. El joven se alejó un poco para volver a arremeter con violencia y, de nuevo, Edward recibió su golpe pero esta vez, con una gran muestra de agilidad y presteza, se apartó inmediatamente de él. La propia fuerza que Jacob asestó a su ataque y sin la espada de Edward para absorber esa potencia, hizo que su propio cuerpo se desequilibrase y cayese al suelo. Rápidamente, Edward apartó su espada con el pie mientras con la suya apuntaba sobre el pecho de Jacob, que lo miraba desde el suelo con los ojos llenos de furia, mientras el público rugía de excitación ante el desenlace del encuentro. Edward miró a su primo quien, asintiendo con la cabeza, anunciaba que, efectivamente, la lucha se había desarrollado de modo honorable y, por tanto, él era el ganador. Le ofreció la mano a Jacob para ayudarle a incorporarse pero, tal y como Edward esperaba, la rechazó. Ambos se colocaron ante el cadalso real inclinándose mientras todos aplaudían en reconocimiento a los luchadores. Edward miró a Bella que le sonreía mientras aplaudía como los demás. Que aquellos ojos volvieran a dedicarle su brillo bien valían los golpes que Jacob le había asestado.

–Veo a que os referíais, Alteza –puntualizó James.

–Ya os lo dije –sonrió Rosalie mientras aplaudía a su primo. –Por cierto, tengo cierta curiosidad, Excelencia.

–Podéis preguntarme lo que deseéis –acordó complaciente.

–Habiéndome relatado varias de vuestras gestas y contiendas de las que habéis sido partícipe, algunas tan cruentas como la Batalla de Teschen, y entendiendo que sois un hombre de acción, me sorprende que no hayáis participado en los juegos.

–_¿La Batalla de Teschen?_ –pensó Emmett mientras les escuchaba lleno de confusión. Esperó que el duque la corrigiera en su error, sin duda Rosalie había confundido el nombre de la batalla en cuestión pero, esa corrección por parte del duque no llegó jamás, solo escuchó su risa presuntuosa.

–Reconozco que están resultando muy interesantes pero no lo suficientemente excitantes como para que me alienten a dejar vuestra compañía –murmuró insinuante.

–¿Y cómo deberían ser para alentaros? –susurró ella siguiendo su juego.

Rosalie recibió una mirada de censura por parte de Jasper. Aquel duque desconocido no le inspiraba ninguna confianza y el hecho de que su hermana se mostrase tan cordial y entusiasmada con él no le agradaba en absoluto. Sin embargo, a ella no parecía importarle su opinión.

–Quizás si fuese otro el premio –sugirió él.

–¿Cómo cual? –quiso saber.

–Un beso.

–¡Excelencia! –exclamó Rosalie con fingida reprobación.

–Por un beso vuestro lucharía con cualquiera que esté dispuesto a probar el hierro de mi espada –aventuró James.

–Entonces no os importaría pelear conmigo, Excelencia –la voz de Emmett hizo que todas las miradas de los que estaban en aquel tablado se posaran sobre él.

No había terminado de hablar cuando ya se sintió arrepentido de lo que estaba diciendo. No podía entender el motivo de aquel arrebato suyo, quizás fue la palabrería de aquel duque fanfarrón o esa risa femenina que seguía golpeando su pecho. De todos modos, ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse y debería llegar hasta la última consecuencia en la que derivase su imprudencia.

–¿Contigo? –James lo miró con desdén –¿Cómo te atreves? ¿No sabes que en un torneo solo pueden participar nobles y caballeros? –lo observó de pies a cabeza. –Y viéndote no creo que seas ninguna de las dos cosas –dijo con sorna.

–Vos mismo habéis dicho que os enfrentaríais a cualquiera, Excelencia –respondió Emmett con seguridad. –Con esa afirmación vos mismo revocáis esa regla. Por otro lado –prosiguió –como podéis comprobar, Asbath, la patria de Su Majestad, la Reina, no ha tenido representante en el torneo. Si Su Majestad lo permite, sería un honor para mí representarlo.

–Un honor y una osadía –espetó con indignación. –Pretendiendo enfrentarte a un noble...

Viendo que Jasper no intervenía interrumpiendo ese enfrentamiento verbal entre ambos hombres, Emmett decidió continuar.

–Excelencia, en la arena poco papel tienen la nobleza y los títulos. Se miden el coraje y la valentía de los hombres y eso no es exclusivo de la realeza –aseveró. –En cualquier caso, si vos pensáis que la sangre azul que pueda correr por vuestras venas influiría en el desarrollo de la contienda, ya no tenéis de que preocuparos, pues con seguridad os haréis con el triunfo. Como bien habéis dicho, no soy ningún noble, solo un simple guardia –le desafió mirando fijamente a sus ojos y, tras unos segundos, se colocó frente a Jasper y se arrodilló ante él, inclinando su cabeza con humildad.

–Majestad, os ruego me concedáis el honor de poder representar a mi patria en este torneo en el que precisamente festejamos que Su Majestad se haya convertido en nuestro rey.

–Levántate, Emmett –murmuró Jasper tomándolo por el brazo para que se incorporara.

Alice le lanzó una mirada exhortativa a su marido, le preocupaba que se ofendiera ante la petición del muchacho. Jasper le dedicó una leve sonrisa para calmar su angustia mientras se ponía en pie.

–Mi primo, el Príncipe Edward, ha organizado estos juegos con la única intención de entretener a los presentes y festejar, como broche a las celebraciones del día de ayer ¿cierto? –preguntó dirigiendo la mirada a Edward que se había acercado al estrado al escuchar a Emmett. Edward asintió firmemente mientras sonreía, preguntándose qué cariz tomaría la inusual petición del guardia. Por supuesto que no coincidía en absoluto con lo que afirmaba el tal llamado James que, por cierto, le era del todo desagradable; al contrario, el discurso de Emmett le había resultado de una lógica irrefutable. A pesar del malentendido respecto a su comportamiento con Alice de los primeros días, siempre se había mostrado impecable en su actitud, y el desafío lanzado al estirado del duque había hecho que, sin duda, se ganase su simpatía. Ojala su primo lo dejara combatir y le diese una buena lección.

–Como bien ha puntualizado Emmett, Asbath no ha tenido representación en este torneo –concordó Jasper. –Siendo en parte estos juegos en honor a mi esposa, no es justo que así sea. Teniendo en cuenta eso, el hecho de que, efectivamente, esto es para el divertimento general y sin que sirva de precedente, no tengo inconveniente alguno en que participes en estos juegos –le confirmó a Emmett. Luego se giró hacia James.

–Yo mismo he escuchado como le decías a mi hermana que lucharías con cualquiera. Como hombre de honor deberías mantener tu afirmación y enfrentarte a _mi guardia –_resaltó Jasper esas dos palabras, dándole a entender así a James que, pretendiendo ofender a Emmett lo ofendía a él también.

–De acuerdo, Majestad –asintió contrariado –Pero ya que accedo a un pedido tan poco común, creo que deberíais concederme cierta deferencia.

–¿Y cuál sería? –preguntó.

–Yo elegiré la suerte en la que nos enfrentaremos –propuso.

–Me parece justo –accedió Jasper. –¿Qué escoges?

–La justa –sonrió con perfidia.

Alice trató de ahogar un gemido de preocupación, en realidad todos se habían sorprendido ante tal sugerencia, incluso Rosalie lo miraba con turbación. Por un momento desvió su mirada hacia Emmett, al que no parecía afectarle lo que acababa de oír. Rosalie pensó que hasta ahí había llegado la insolencia del guardia. La justa solía practicarse solo en torneos y no creía que Emmett hubiera participado en muchos, dado su estatus, así que su inexperiencia era casi una certeza. Además, solía evitarse en torneos amistosos pues, aunque la lanza fuese roma, las caídas del caballo eran muy frecuentes y el jinete podía resultar gravemente herido. Jasper también lo miró con recelo, pero Emmett asintió aceptando el reto.

–De acuerdo –sentenció Jasper finalmente. –Os recuerdo a ambos que se trata de un torneo amistoso. Se harán cuatro pasadas, cada toque al adversario será un punto pero, si alguno es derribado perderá la contienda. En caso de empate, lucharéis a espada.

Los dos hombres asintieron aceptando las reglas y se encaminaron a la liza, cada uno a un extremo para elegir la lanza. Pero antes, James volvió sobre sus pasos y se dirigió a Rosalie desde la arena.

–Alteza, ¿me ofreceríais vuestro pañuelo como prenda? –le pidió. –Sería mi amuleto.

–Por supuesto, Excelencia. –Rosalie miró a Emmett por un segundo y vio como, apoyado en la lanza, los observaba con desgana.

La rabia se apoderó de ella y así se lo hizo saber con la mirada mientras le entregaba su pañuelo a James. Deseó que el duque dejase su amor propio por los suelos como castigo por su descaro. James se encaminó de nuevo a la palestra colocándose el pañuelo en la muñeca, dirigiéndole una mirada victoriosa al guardia. Emmett por su parte se mostró impasible aunque en su interior maldecía esa nueva faceta recién descubierta de su naturaleza, la impetuosidad, y todo provocado por aquella mujer coqueta y altanera. Miró el rostro afligido de Alice y le dolió en lo más profundo. Sin duda tenía muchos motivos por los que ganar esa justa.

–Mi señor, quisiera pediros algo –susurró Alice apenada.

–¿Qué sucede mi señora? –Jasper tomó su mano preocupado.

–¿Puedo ofrecerle mi pañuelo a Emmett? –preguntó con aire inocente.

–Claro que sí –asintió sonriendo ante la candidez de su esposa. Vio que no solo su afecto por el guardia si no la inquietud por su seguridad la incitaban a hacerle sentir respaldado y a él, lejos de molestarle, le pareció un gesto lleno de bondad.

Alice se puso en pie produciendo un silencio generalizado en los presentes. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, todos se preguntaban a qué se debía el comportamiento de la soberana. Entonces, Alice miró a su esposo; quizás debería haber sido más cautelosa. Comprendió en ese momento a qué se había referido Emmett aquel día al decirle que su forma de actuar podía repercutir en su esposo. Jasper, para consuelo de Alice, pareció leer su pensamiento como acostumbraba a hacer y él mismo hizo un gesto a Emmett para que acudiera hasta ellos en muestra de apoyo por su proceder.

–Majestad –se inclinó ante Alice.

–Quisiera que me honraras aceptando mi pañuelo –dijo dulcemente pero con decisión.

Emmett no pudo ignorar las murmuraciones a su alrededor y miró a Jasper. Él asintió con la cabeza dando su aceptación así que Emmett ofreció el mango de su lanza a Alice, como señal de respeto, para que ella misma anudase el pañuelo.

–No dudo que dejarás en buen lugar la patria de tu reina –le aseguró Jasper, alentándolo.

–Gracias, Majestad –hizo una reverencia y caminó hacia su caballo. El propio capitán de la guardia, Peter, se había apresurado a traerlo de las caballerizas y prepararlo para él, incluso ya le ofrecía una cota de malla y la lorica para que protegiera su pecho y un yelmo. Emmett palmeó su espalda agradecido. Tantas muestras de apoyo le estaban empezando a abrumar, acrecentando su coraje e intentó por todos los medios que aquella fría mirada azul dejase de producir efecto en su buen ánimo.

Aprovechando ese momento en que los dos jinetes se acomodaban en sus respectivas monturas y se preparaban para iniciar la justa, Edward subió al tablado. Con el pañuelo en la mano se dirigió hacia Tanya.

–Gracias, Alteza –le dijo devolviéndole el pañuelo.

Tanya le sonrió, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas y con un leve movimiento se desplazó en el banco dejando un hueco, invitándole a sentarse con ella. Edward sin embargo ignoró ese detalle y caminó hacia donde estaba sentada Bella con su padre.

–Alteza, ¿puedo tomar asiento? –preguntó.

–Por supuesto –respondió ella con sorpresa. Estaba completamente segura de que Edward iba a sentarse con Tanya. Se movió acercándose más a su padre y le dejó un espacio a su lado.

–Enhorabuena, muchacho –le felicitó Charles. –Tu destreza es asombrosa.

–Me alabáis, Majestad –le agradeció.

En ese momento, Jacob accedió al cadalso y, al ver el lugar que Edward estaba ocupando, su expresión abatida se llenó de enojo. No tuvo más remedio que sentarse al otro lado de Charles.

–Bien hecho –felicitó a su hijo también Carlisle que estaba sentado justo delante de Bella. –¿Necesitas que le eche un vistazo a ese brazo?

–No te preocupes, papá –dijo restándole importancia.

–Yo creo que sería buena idea –bromeó Charles –Personalmente he sufrido las consecuencias de la fuerza incontrolada de este muchacho y te aseguro Carlisle que el hematoma tardó varias semanas en desaparecer.

Ambos reyes rieron ante el comentario.

–Creo que debes seguir practicando tu autodominio –le palmeó Charles en el hombro a Jacob, que solo emitió un gruñido como respuesta.

–¿Os duele mucho? –le preguntó Bella a Edward al ver que se palpaba el brazo.

–Un poco, pero ha valido la pena –susurró él sonriendo.

–Pues no entiendo por qué pueda valer la pena exponerse innecesariamente con este tipo de juegos absurdos –le regañó ella.

–Es solo un deporte –se justificó.

–Un deporte muy violento –le corrigió. –No alcanzo a comprender el amor que le tenéis los hombres al peligro y los desafíos. Mirad a Emmett sin ir más lejos. Lo único que va a conseguir es que le rompan un par de huesos –concluyó con una mezcla de reproche y angustia.

–¿No creéis en sus habilidades? –dudó.

–¿Cómo se puede ser hábil en algo que se desconoce o no se practica?

–Pues para ser la primera vez que toma una lanza, no lo está haciendo nada mal –advirtió Edward mirando al muchacho que ya se hallaba en su montura al extremo de la palestra.

Emmett respiró profundo y notó como su pecho se apretaba contra la armadura. Era cierto que nunca había participado en una justa, pero había presenciado muchos combates en Asbath pues el difunto rey sí era aficionado a este tipo de juegos. Además era diestro con las armas y en la lucha y, por otro lado, tenía muy claro su objetivo, golpear con fuerza sobre la armadura de aquel duque jactancioso que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la liza.

Jasper alzó su brazo indicando el inicio de la justa. El toque de trompetas anunció la primera pasada. Emmett apretó su puño contra la lanza y azuzó a su caballo, con la mirada fija en el duque a través de las aberturas del yelmo. Cuando ambos jinetes se encontraron en mitad del recorrido, James estiró su brazo con fuerza y golpeó con su lanza en el hombro de Emmett, haciendo que su cuerpo girara debido a la violencia del ataque. Soltó al instante la lanza llevando su mano al hombro golpeado. Aquel maldito duque no se andaba con rodeos.

Alice tapó su boca con sus manos. Emmett no iba a salir bien parado de aquello y apartó un momento la mirada de la liza hacia su esposo.

–Mi señor, podríais pedirle a vuestro tío que revise a Emmett después de la justa, si es que sobrevive –dijo esto último casi en un susurro.

Jasper lanzó una carcajada.

–Deberíais tener un poco más de confianza en Emmett, mi señora –le instó –Y en cuanto a mi tío, le complacerá mucho si se lo pedís vos misma.

Alice asintió y volvió la vista a la arena de nuevo. Emmett ya estaba preparado para el segundo embate. Sonaron de nuevo las trompetas y espoleó con brío a su caballo. Esta vez midió mejor la distancia y lanzó un golpe certero que se estrelló en la armadura del duque. Uno a uno. Emmett sería un inexperto pero no se lo iba a poner nada fácil.

Con el tercero de sus ataques, James hizo notar su ruindad al levantar su lanza buscando el rostro de Emmett, arrancando su yelmo que salió por los aires como consecuencia del golpe. El público abucheó al duque sonoramente, pues a pesar de estar permitido, ese tipo de acción se consideraba un golpe bajo. Emmett perdió la orientación por un segundo, se sentía mareado, pero se aferró a las riendas de su caballo, por nada del mundo caería de su silla. Peter se acercó a él rápidamente.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó mientras le ayudaba a detener su caballo.

–Sí, el mareo se me pasará enseguida –dijo mientras restregaba sus sienes.

En ese momento, Peter le alcanzó el yelmo.

–No –lo rechazó Emmett.

–¿Estás seguro? –le inquirió Peter sin ocultar su desacuerdo.

Emmett se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza.

–Está loco –aseveró Edward riendo.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Bella sin comprender.

–Pretende enfrentar el siguiente embiste sin yelmo –le explicó aún divertido.

–¡Pero eso es una temeridad! –se escandalizo Bella –¿Y vos os reís? –le reprendió duramente. –Sin yelmo, otro golpe parecido al de antes podría matarlo.

–Tranquila, Alteza –la calmó –Comprobaréis vos misma que esta imprudencia no es gratuita. Me es grato descubrir que su coraje, lealtad y audacia son equiparables.

–No os entiendo.

–Es un ardid –le aclaró a una Bella atónita.

Y así era. Emmett sabía muy bien la furia que había despertado en el duque al retarlo y el enfrentarse a él tan desprotegido suponía una tentación, era una oportunidad perfecta para infligirle un gran daño y James no perdería la ocasión. Emmett imaginó la mente retorcida del duque disfrutando con anticipación.

Respiró profundamente esperando el cuarto toque de trompetas. Jaleó su caballo sin separar ni un instante su vista de su objetivo, sin apenas pestañear mientras se acercaba a él. En cuanto percibió que James comenzaba a alzar su lanza buscando de nuevo su rostro, Emmett giró su cuerpo, consiguiendo así esquivarlo, enviando con este giro toda su fuerza hacia su lanza que reventó contra el centro de su pecho. James no fue capaz de repeler tal choque y cayó de espaldas sobre la arena.

El público estalló en aplausos ante tal valentía. Incluso Peter en compañía de algunos guardias ya alzaban a Emmett y lo llevaban en volandas hacia el tablado, sin preocuparse ni por un segundo por el vapuleado duque cuyo orgullo estaba ahora por los suelos, al igual que sus nobles posaderas.

Emmett se arrodilló frente a Alice, que no paraba de aplaudir llena de alegría y alivio, y le devolvió su pañuelo.

–Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Emmett –exclamó Alice, conteniéndose para no abrazar a aquel joven que quería como un hermano, tal y como habría hecho si no tuviera que guardar las apariencias.

–El pundonor de tu patria y de este reino –le felicitó Jasper.

–Gracias, Majestad –respondió Emmett poniéndose de pie.

–Rosalie, ¿ya estáis preparada para hacer entrega del premio al ganador de la justa? –la voz de Tanya resonó en el tablado dejando a todos sin habla.

–Nunca acepté esa condición –alcanzó a contestarle titubeando.

–Pero querida, estoy completamente segura de que si el duque hubiera resultado vencedor os lo habría reclamado con plena justicia y podría apostar a que vos habríais accedido gustosa –la sonrisa maliciosa de Tanya no daba lugar a dudas de sus intenciones.

Por todos era sabido que envidiaba a Rosalie por su gran belleza y había encontrado la excusa perfecta para dejarla en evidencia. Rosalie la miraba horrorizada.

–Por favor, ¿acaso vuestra virtud reside en vuestros labios? –insistió Tanya.

Rosalie sabía que era una encerrona y de cualquiera de las formas quedaría en vergüenza. Su honorabilidad quedaría en entredicho si rehusaba pues era innegable que aquel enfrentamiento había sido producto de su propia coquetería. Pero, aceptar lo que Tanya sugería era permitir a Emmett que la besara. Su cuerpo al completo se estremeció ante ese pensamiento. Era una bajeza dejarse besar por alguien inferior a ella. Sin embargo, el imaginar los labios de Emmett sobre los suyos hizo que algo se incendiase en su interior, el poder sentir sus fuertes manos sobre su piel despertó en ella un ardor que jamás había sentido y por un momento se hizo dueño de sus actos y sus palabras.

–Tenéis razón, Alteza –respondió fingiendo indiferencia ante el asunto –No arriesgo ni mi virtud ni mi corazón con un beso y es lo justo ante su victoria. ¡Muchacho! –le llamó sin mirarlo y alzando su barbilla altanera –¿A qué esperas para buscar tu premio?

Emmett hizo gala de toda su voluntad para reprimir una sonrisa que luchaba por asomar a su boca. No, esto era demasiado. Así que la diosa de la vanidad era capaz de besarlo con tal de no dejar en tela de juicio su palabra. Y al parecer, él debía aceptar su favor como si fueran migajas, tratándolo con desdén, sin dejar nunca de lado su petulancia. Esa princesa engreída estaba llegando incluso a herir su orgullo masculino y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Muy bien, el desafío había pendido sobre su cabeza desde que llegó a ese castillo y había tratado por todos los medios de evitarlo. Sería el segundo reto en ese día y, como con el anterior, llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Sin vacilar caminó hasta ella y fijó su mirada en la suya, su frío azul ardía ahora, seguramente de indignación. Posó sus manos en sus codos y la notó temblar ante su tacto, a causa, pensó, de la rabia. Poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al suyo, fijando ahora sus ojos en sus sonrosados y tentadores labios y el temblor en ella se hizo más evidente. Emmett sonrió levemente mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su boca. Rosalie cerró fuertemente los ojos, casi apretando los labios, esperando que ese trance terminase lo antes posible y tratando por todos los medios de desviar su atención del calor que emanaba de esas manos varoniles sobre su piel. Su corazón, escapando a su control comenzó a golpear con fuerza en su pecho cuando el aliento de Emmett rozó su piel, estaba tan cerca...

De repente, sintió que el rostro de Emmett se apartaba del suyo y notó de nuevo ese aliento pero, esta vez, cerca de su oído. Rosalie abrió los ojos llena de confusión.

–Veo que os encanta que os traten como un trofeo –le susurró de forma casi imperceptible, tras lo que se apartó de ella rápidamente.

–Alteza –dijo dirigiéndose a Tanya –si bien es cierto que soy el digno ganador de esta justa, no soy merecedor de un obsequio semejante. Un plebeyo como yo –prosiguió ahora mirando a Rosalie –no puede ser tan pretencioso y aspirar a probar la miel de unos labios tan inalcanzables para alguien de mi condición.

Dicho esto se inclinó ante ella y tomando una de sus manos se la besó. Si más dilación bajó del cadalso, alejándose, dejando a Rosalie llena de furia mientras, entre los pliegues de su vestido, restregaba su mano con fuerza donde Emmett había depositado su beso hacía un instante. Emmett sintió la aprobación de los presentes con sus risas y aplausos y, aunque sabía que eso solo alimentaba su estúpido amor propio de hombre, se sintió complacido. La justa no sería el único reto del que saldría victorioso.

* * *

**Y eso es todo! Creo que es capítulo es más largo de lo habitual, espero no haberme excedido pero es que no podía partirlo. Si os molesta me lo decís y trataré de acortarlos.**

**Quisiera saber si os gusta el rumbo que está tomando la historia y también si tenéis alguna sugerencia. No es que tenga falta de ideas (crucemos los dedos pero aún no tengo uno de esos famosos "writer's block") es por saber si estoy siendo demasiado previsible y si vais a adivinar mis movimientos jijiji**

**Os agradezco de corazón los reviews de esta semana, con ellos habéis conseguido que escriba este capítulo en sólo una tarde, cosa que para mí es todo un récord.**

**Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima semana! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Emmett caminó lentamente hacia la cocina mientras masajeaba su dolorido hombro. Cuando Peter, que estaba sentado a la mesa, lo vio entrar no pudo contener el sonreír con mofa. Le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado mientras Charlotte, una de las doncellas, les servía el desayuno.

-Gracias a Dios que el Rey Carlisle te revisó las heridas -le dijo Peter -Si la reina no hubiera insistido para que te trataran esos golpes hoy no te podrías mover -se rió. Emmett lo miró haciendo una mueca.

-Aún no me explico que fuerza imperiosa te obligó a actuar así -se maravilló el capitán.

-Yo tampoco me lo explico -susurró Emmett para el cuello de su camisa.

-Pero disfruté cuando le pateaste el trasero a ese sangre azul -le palmeó en la espalda haciendo que Emmett emitiera un gruñido de dolor.

-Oh, lo siento, Emmett -se disculpó Peter. -Creo que hoy no deberías acudir a la instrucción -le sugirió. -Los muchachos soportarán que por un día no sigas adentrándolos en el oscuro mundo de la intriga y el espionaje.

-¿Desapruebas mis métodos? -le cuestionó Emmett mientras llenaba su jarra de vino dulce.

-Sabes que no y menos después de lo que me has contado -le aseguró.

-Entonces ¿has hecho lo que te pedí? -le preguntó el guardia.

-Sí, Benjamin partió de madrugada -le confirmó Peter.

Emmett asintió antes de vaciar el contenido de su jarra.

-Aunque como te dije ayer, creo que deberías poner al rey al corriente -le advirtió el capitán.

-No es necesario alarmar a nadie por una ligera sospecha -le contradijo.

-Sí pero...

-Y te rogaría que no lo comentases con nadie -le interrumpió. -En caso de que fuera cierto sería una complicación si llegase a oídos inadecuados.

Peter concordó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Por ahora con estar prevenidos será más que suficiente -concluyó Emmett mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta. -Te espero en el Patio de Armas.

-Muy bien. Creo que les pediré a los chicos que lleven una vasija con linimento de laurel para el entrenamiento -se rió Peter al ver su gesto dolorido al caminar. Emmett le dedicó un mohín mientras salía de la cocina.

§ ~ * ~ §

-Me consideráis demasiado ingenio si pretendéis hacerme creer que ese es el único motivo por el que queréis quedaros -la voz de Jacob resonó en la antesala.

-¿Queréis hacer el favor de bajar la voz? -le reprendió Bella.

-¿Tenéis miedo de que me escuche vuestro Príncipe Edward? -le inquirió lleno de sarcasmo.

-Ya os he dicho que no hay tal cosa -le aseguró Bella -Y sí, no quiero que nadie escuche nuestra absurda discusión, Alteza. Os recuerdo que somos invitados en este castillo.

-Sí, comportémonos. O sus padres pensaran que una princesa tan poco recatada no es digna de su hijito adorado -añadió él con tono hiriente.

-¡Jacob!, ya es suficiente -le instó Bella. -Estáis sobrestimando el concepto que tengo de nuestra amistad, además de sobrepasar el límite aprovechando que os tengo estima y que no quiero ser descortés con vos -le reprochó.

-¿Descortés en qué sentido? -quiso saber él. -¡Decídmelo! -insistió en vista de su silencio.

-Le he dado las explicaciones pertinentes a mi padre, como es mi deber -dijo Bella al fin. -Y os las estoy dando a vos sin necesidad de hacerlo pues no hay ningún tipo de vínculo entre nosotros que me obligue a ello, excepto el de nuestra amistad. Si vos pensáis que si lo hay, me veré en la obligación de aclararos que no es así y de pediros encarecidamente que os abstengáis de hacerme reproches que no os corresponden.

-Sí, tenéis razón al afirmar que no tengo derecho alguno para reprocharos nada -dijo entre dientes -pero, tan cierto como que por mis venas corre la sangre de los Antiguos Reyes de Dagmar, que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que eso cambie.

Dicho esto, giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a bajar la escalinata hacia el patio exterior. Bella permaneció estática mientras lo observaba salir, sin terminar de explicarse a que se debía ese cambio tan brusco en el joven. Jacob siempre se había mostrado afable y respetuoso y no entendía el porqué de su comportamiento tan tosco de esos últimos días. Bella escuchó pasos acercándose a ella y volvió su rostro para comprobar que era su padre.

-¿Has visto a Jacob? -le preguntó desde lejos.

-Te espera fuera, padre -le indicó.

-Muy bien. -Charles se detuvo ante ella.

-Gracias por permitirme permanecer un tiempo más aquí -sonrió Bella.

-No creas, no estoy del todo convencido -dudó Charles.

-Padre -quiso replicar Bella.

-De acuerdo, dejaré que te encargues de esa escuela tuya -concordó reticente -He de reconocer que ha estado funcionando bastante bien en Breslau.

-Y en Asbath -añadió con aire triunfal. Charles resopló.

-Aún así, en cuanto lo organices todo quiero que vuelvas a Breslau -le ordenó.

-¿Por qué la urgencia, padre? -preguntó ante tal seriedad.

-Hay otro asunto del que debes hacerte cargo -le informó.

-¿A qué te refieres? -se extrañó Bella.

-A tu matrimonio.

Bella sintió que todo el aire de sus pulmones la había abandonado de súbito. No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando.

-Pero creí -titubeó. -¿Me has concertado un matrimonio? -Bella hizo un gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos.

-No, hija -la contradijo rápidamente. -En su día te otorgué cierta libertad para ello y no pienso retirar mi palabra ahora -le aclaró -aunque bien sabes cual es mi preferencia.

-El Príncipe Jacob -susurró Bella bajando el rostro.

-Como te dije en su día, estoy dispuesto a escuchar tu propuesta pues sé que te guiará tu buen juicio pero, no puedo esperar eternamente, Bella -objetó Charles.

-¿Me estás dando un ultimátum? -le reprochó.

-No es eso y lo sabes. Pero tienes que aceptar que tienes edad más que suficiente para casarte -añadió. -Sólo quiero que empieces a tomarte ese asunto con la debida responsabilidad. Al fin y al cabo, en un futuro, mi reino pasará a manos del que sea tu esposo.

Bella no pudo discutir tal alegato, por mucho que le doliera, su padre tenía razón. Era su deber como princesa heredera el unirse en matrimonio con alguien apropiado. Y visto así parecía un simple negocio, una simple transacción.

Era ese el motivo por el que se mostraba siempre tan estricta con Alice y sus sueños de princesita romántica enamorada del príncipe azul. Eso estaba prohibido, no les estaba permitido. Eran ilusiones efímeras y tan frágiles como una burbuja de jabón y era insensato dejarse llevar por ellas, resultaba mucho más doloroso al tener que enfrentar la verdadera realidad.

-Está bien. En cuanto organice la escuela regresaré a Breslau, completamente predispuesta a complacerte -aceptó al fin con resignación. -Pero tienes que prometerme que no aceptarás ningún compromiso en mi nombre -le pidió.

Charles afirmó con la cabeza y se aproximó para abrazar a su hija.

-Te voy a extrañar -le dijo.

-Cuidate mucho, padre. Hasta pronto.

Charles besó a su hija en la frente y se separó de ella para marcharse. Bella lo vio dirigirse hacia Jacob, que lo esperaba al pié del carruaje. Bella se preguntó si habría sido preferible enfrentar de una vez su destino, en vez de dilatarlo al querer permanecer por más tiempo en aquel castillo.

§ ~ * ~ §

Alice respiró profundamente antes de llamar a la puerta. Hubiera preferido no encontrarse en semejante situación, pero no podía negarle nada a Bella. Además, sabía que esa idea repentina de formar la escuela había sido la primera excusa plausible que le había venido a la mente al tratar de justificar frente a su padre sus deseos alargar su estadía en Los Lagos.

La voz de Jasper sonó desde el interior del escritorio instándole a entrar.

-¿A qué debo tan grata visita? -preguntó levantándose con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-Quisiera discutir algo con vos -respondió.

-Decidme, mi señora -Jasper le indicó que se sentará.

-En realidad, vengo a solicitar vuestro permiso, mi señor -rectificó dudando.

-¿Permiso? -preguntó extrañado -¿Para qué?

-Para formar una escuela -dijo quedamente. -Os aseguro mi señor que Bella sabe lo que hace -se apresuró a aclarar. -De hecho, sería la tercera escuela que formaría. En Asbath, los aldeanos están muy contentos pues es una forma de que sus hijos más pequeños que aún no están en edad de trabajar estén atendidos y sean educados. Bella está muy entusiasmada, como siga así va a escolarizar cada reino sobre la faz de la tierra. Le tengo dicho que...

Jasper alzó su mano pidiéndole que detuviese tan atropellado discurso. Alice guardó silencio bajando su rostro, al darse cuenta de que, de nuevo, se había excedido en su proceder.

-No lo creo necesario -le informó.

-¿Entonces no lo aprobáis? -le preguntó Alice con una clara nota de decepción en su voz.

-Quiero decir que no es necesario que pidáis mi consentimiento para tomar ese tipo de decisiones. Sois soberana de estas tierras y tenéis el justo derecho de decidir -le aclaró.

-Pero soy inexperta, mi señor y me aterra el errar en mi decisión y llegar así a perjudicar el futuro de nuestro pueblo -admitió resignada.

-No creo que una escuela sea algo que pueda perjudicar a nuestro pueblo, más bien todo lo contrario -la contradijo sonriendo.

-Sabéis a lo que me refiero -quiso reprocharle. -No podéis negar que conlleva una gran responsabilidad.

-Disculpadme -le dijo -y sí, claro que os entiendo. Muchas veces me he encontrado en ese tipo de situaciones, el hallarte en una encrucijada de esa índole sin una mano amiga que se tienda ante ti indicándote el camino a seguir.

Alice asintió y fijó sus ojos en sus manos que descansaban sobre su regazo, pensativa.

-¿Sucede algo, mi señora? -se preocupó Jasper al ver su expresión. Alice vaciló antes de continuar.

-Pensaba que, además de soberanos, somos esposos y como tales deberíamos apoyarnos -dijo sin levantar su mirada. Jasper no pudo ocultar su asombro ante tal afirmación.

-Ya sé que yo necesito vuestro consejo más que vos el mío -reconoció Alice. -Sólo puedo ofreceros una visión diferente a la vuestra que tal vez os diera algo de claridad en momentos de indecisión -concluyó tímidamente.

-¿Compartiríais conmigo vuestras inquietudes e ideas? -preguntó Jasper con cierta expectación en su voz.

-Si vos quisierais escucharlas -titubeó.

-Estaría encantado, mi señora -sonrió Jasper. Alice le devolvió la sonrisa. -No dudaré en llamaros cuando algún asunto de estado me aflija.

-Espero no induciros a enemistaros con todos los Reinos colindantes y provocar una guerra entre ellos -alegó con preocupación. Jasper no pudo evitar reír con su ocurrencia.

-Aunque dudo que se diera el caso, tengamos un poco de confianza en nuestro juicio -dijo aún riendo. Alice rió también en respuesta.

-¿Entonces aprobáis la idea de la escuela?

Jasper la miró disconforme.

-Creo que es un buen momento para poner en práctica el pequeño acuerdo que acabamos de establecer.

Alice sonrió tímidamente mientras asentía.

-¿Apoyáis mi decisión, mi señor? -reformuló la pregunta.

-Por supuesto, mi señora -afirmó Jasper con satisfacción. -Es más, os aconsejo que ocupéis la sala cercana al dispensario. Tiene muy buena luz y está en desuso actualmente.

-Muchas gracias -le sonrió Alice mientras se levantaba. -Si no necesitáis de mi "visión" me retiro -añadió con gracia.

Jasper sonrió ampliamente. Sin duda aquel ángel de ojos grises había llegado a su vida para alegrar sus días y llenar de calor su corazón.

-Por desgracia la tarea que me ocupa es bastante tediosa, pero cuando me halle ante un asunto más interesante os lo haré saber -le dijo mientras se acercaba para tomar su mano y acompañarla a la puerta.

-Os veré en la comida -dijo mientras besaba su mano.

-Hasta entonces -se despidió ella antes de cerrar la puerta.

Jasper volvió a su mesa con el corazón palpitante ante esa nueva esperanza que se abría paso ante él. Puede que no fuera más que un pequeño acercamiento en su relación, un pequeño lazo que unía un poco más sus almas, pero era más que suficiente para alimentar su anhelo por conseguir el amor de Alice, que era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

§ ~ * ~ §

-No puedo creer que no lo hayáis escuchado -dijo Tanya mientras ojeaba con gesto aburrido uno de los tomos que había sobre la mesa. -Siento curiosidad por saber a que se han debido tales reproches.

Edward guardó silencio mientras continuaba con su lectura, mostrando así su indiferencia ante el monólogo de Tanya. Sin embargo, ella no tenía intención alguna de darse por aludida.

-Y os aconsejo que no esperéis que la princesa acuda a vuestra "cita" -insinuó continuando con su malintencionado discurso. -Ha de estar francamente afligida después de conocer la noticia.

Para su satisfacción, su malicia tuvo efecto, haciendo que Edward, al fin, apartase la vista de su libro.

-¿Y que noticia podría ser para que, según vos, esté tan afligida? -la inquirió.

-En cuanto vuelva a Breslau deberá contraer matrimonio -dijo de modo premeditado y sin ninguna dilación, observándolo detenidamente, estudiando sus reacciones. Le complació ver como se tensaba su mandíbula y como emblanquecían sus nudillos mientras apretaba sus dedos contra el libro. Su intención era provocarlo y lo había conseguido.

-Imagino que el Príncipe Jacob será el afortunado, pero no podría asegurarlo -añadió la princesa con suspicacia.

-¡Pero Alteza! -exclamó Edward con fingido asombro -Realmente no puedo creer que hayáis fallado en vuestra autoimpuesta misión como alcahueta. -le recriminó con sorna haciendo que Tanya palideciera ante una acusación tan certera.

-Deberíais agradecerme que os ponga sobre aviso -trató de defenderse -Como amiga vuestra me afecta veros perder el tiempo con la princesa o peor aún, veros hacer el ridículo.

-Alteza, en cuanto a lo que al ridículo se refiere, no miréis la paja en el _ojo ajeno_, sino mirad primero la _viga_ en vuestro propio _ojo__ -_sentenció Edward.

-¿Qué queréis decir? -preguntó haciéndose la ofendida.

-Perdonadme, Alteza, si vos no veis reprochable vuestro comportamiento, yo no soy quien para hacerlo -se disculpó. Por mucho que la actitud de la princesa fuese reprobable no tenía derecho a desquitarse con ella, a pesar de que ella misma lo provocase con sus insinuaciones con respecto a Bella.

-Podríais serlo si quisierais -dijo de modo insinuante mientras se acercaba a él. -Creo que os he dado clara muestra de mi interés por vos y me atrevería a decir que yo no os soy del todo indiferente -sugirió Tanya mientras se aproximaba más y más a él.

-Por favor, no continuéis -le pidió apartándose bruscamente de ella. -No puedo permitir que prosigáis en vista de que, definitivamente, habéis malinterpretado mis atenciones para con vos.

Tanya lo miró confusa.

-El único interés que tengo en vos es el de vuestra agradable compañía, nada más -sentenció Edward.

-No os entiendo -balbuceó.

-Creo que habéis confundido mi caballerosidad con otro tipo de muestra de afecto o galantería -le aclaró.

Tanya palideció al sentirse ciertamente rechazada. No era tan ingenua como trataba de aparentar. Por estar cerca de él había hecho caso omiso a su indiferencia, indiferencia que casi se había tornado en frialdad y desdén en esos últimos días. Y estaba completamente segura de cual era el motivo.

-Seguro que la Princesa Bella tiene algo que ver con este cambio en vuestra actitud -la culpó mientras apretaba los puños contra su cuerpo que temblaba de forma incontrolada por la ira y la rabia que la invadían.

-Alteza, como sería eso posible si vos misma me habéis informado de que va a casarse en cuanto se vaya -la contradijo.

-Ya pero...

-Os lo ruego, Alteza, no quiero parecer grosero con vos -le pidió. -No tengo intención alguna de censurar vuestro comportamiento, al contrario, disculpadme por no haberos comprendido antes y así sacaros de vuestro error.

Tanya aflojó sus puños al sentirse derrotada. Era absurdo seguir negando lo evidente, Edward no la amaba, no lo había hecho nunca y era estúpido querer forzar la situación intentando provocar algo que nunca ocurriría. Al contrario, si continuaba por ese camino lo más probable sería que finalmente perdería su amistad que sí parecía ser sincera. A pesar de su propósito claro de querer molestarlo hablándole de Bella de ese modo, él se mostraba cortés y respetuoso y, aunque la estaba rechazando, trataba de hacerlo del modo más suave posible.

-Sabéis, de repente estoy empezando a sentir una gran nostalgia de mi hogar -sonrió ella con tristeza. -Creo que trataré de convencer a mi familia para que nos vayamos hoy mismo.

-Alteza...

-De hecho este es un buen momento para despedirnos ¿no creéis? -le cortó mientras alargaba su mano. -Confío en que volveremos a encontrarnos -le dijo sin ninguna sombra de rencor en su voz.

-Por supuesto -respondió tras besar su mano.

Y sin más abandonó la biblioteca. Edward sintió que un sabor agridulce acudía a su garganta y una mezcla de sentimientos difíciles de ignorar. No podía evitar sentir pena por Tanya al haber roto sus ilusiones y casi se sentía culpable al haber pensado en ella como un estorbo en su relación con Bella. Fue ahí cuando ese sabor en su garganta se tornó amargo, recordando lo que Tanya le había revelado. ¿Sería cierto que Bella debía casarse? y nada menos que con Jacob. Si tal y como había dicho la princesa, ella estaba tan afligida sería porque estaba en desacuerdo con esa unión pues, de lo contrario, se habría marchado con su padre, ya que su matrimonio sería un asunto más importante que su idea de formar la escuela. ¿Le daba eso alguna posibilidad?

Miles de ideas acudían a su mente y ninguna de ellas le ayudaban a explicar su incertidumbre. Deseaba que Bella llegara cuanto antes y poder disipar sus dudas. Verdaderamente se estaba retrasando, quizás Tanya tenía razón después de todo al afirmar que no acudiría a su cita.

Edward había empezado a perder las esperanzas cuando escuchó que se habría la puerta. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza en su pecho al verla por fin.

-Temí que ya no vinierais -respiró con alivio.

-Disculpadme, Alteza. Me he entretenido dándole indicaciones a las muchachas para que acondicionen correctamente la sala que vamos a utilizar para la escuela -le explicó.

-Ya veo -sonrió Edward -Dejadme que os felicite por tan brillante idea.

-Gracias -sonrió Bella. Pero era una sonrisa tan apagada. Edward contempló esa mirada carente ahora de su usual brillo y su semblante mucho más pálido de lo habitual. Por un momento pensó que no estaba afligida, si no, enferma.

-Alteza, ¿os encontráis bien? -quiso saber Edward -Estáis pálida. Si queréis puedo hablar con mi padre.

-No os preocupéis, os lo ruego. Quizás me ha afectado un poco la despedida con mi padre -mintió Bella y, a pesar de su esfuerzo, no pudo impedir que Edward se diera cuenta de ello. Sin embargo, él no quiso contradecirla.

-En cualquier caso podemos dejar la lectura para otro día si os sentís indispuesta -insistió Edward.

Bella negó rápidamente con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia un estante para tomar un libro, tratando de evitar por todos los medios la mirada de Edward. Pero en cuanto empezó a leer, su mente se abstrajo y comenzó a recordar la conversación que había tenido con su padre.

-Podría asegurar que no sois capaz de recordar ni una sola palabra de lo que acabáis de leer -la interrumpió al cabo de un momento Edward sonriendo.

-Lo siento, Alteza -se disculpó Bella. -Creo que hoy no soy una buena compañía para nadie -suspiró dejando el libro sobre la mesa.

-Tengo una idea -dijo tendiendo su mano -Acompañadme.

Bella, sin saber que se proponía, tomó su mano y le siguió. Edward abrió lentamente la puerta de la biblioteca y se asomó.

-No hay nadie -susurró -seguidme.

-¿Adónde vamos? -quiso saber. Edward hizo un gesto para que guardase silencio y la instó a seguirle. Recorrieron con sigilo los corredores del castillo, siempre deteniéndose en cada esquina para cerciorarse de que no había nadie. Cuando Bella se quiso dar cuenta, estaban frente a la recámara de Edward. Quiso protestar pero Edward la hizo entrar.

-Alteza, me habéis traído a vuestra habitación -exclamó.

-¿Acaso teméis...?

-Claro que no -le espetó Bella -pero no es correcto.

-Alteza, llevamos varios días reuniéndonos a solas en la biblioteca y no os ha parecido mal -puntualizó Edward.

-Sí pero no es lo mismo -titubeó ella.

-Puedo llenar toda la estancia de libros si así os sentís más cómoda -bromeó él. Bella sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Entonces por qué habéis procurado que nadie nos vea? -le insinuó.

-Porque hay algo que quiero enseñaros... sólo a vos -sonrió.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó con curiosidad.

Edward se acercó hacia un pequeño mueble de madera, que se hallaba bajo uno de los ventanales y que tenía una pequeña banqueta a sus pies. Le indicó a Bella que se acercará y levantó la tapa superior que lo cubría.

-¡Es un clavicordio! -exclamó Bella alargando inconscientemente su mano para tocar las teclas de aquel extraordinario instrumento.

-¿Lo conocéis?

-Bueno, he leído sobre ellos pero nunca había visto ninguno -le dijo.

-Mi padre me lo trajo cuando viajó a Salerno -le explicó.

-¿Y lo tenéis aquí y no en vuestro castillo? -preguntó extrañada.

-Bueno, en realidad me trajo dos -admitió haciendo una pequeña mueca.

-Muy inteligente por parte de vuestro padre -concordó Bella sonriendo.

-Eso parece -afirmó Edward.

-¿Y sabéis tocar?

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Tocaríais para mí? -le pidió emocionada.

-En realidad no me gusta hacerlo en público -respondió viendo como la decepción apagaba más su ya sombría mirada -pero haré una excepción por vos, ojalá consiga animaros un poco y vuelva el brillo a vuestros ojos -susurró. Edward tomó una silla y la colocó cerca de la banqueta.

-Sentaos a mi lado, por favor -le señaló Edward. Bella asintió obedeciéndole.

Edward posicionó sus manos sobre el teclado y comenzó a presionar las teclas con destreza, arrancando de ellas la más dulce de las melodías, la música que escapaba de aquel instrumento llenaban la habitación de magia de una forma casi irreal. Pero lo que más sobrecogió a Bella no fueron aquellas notas que inundaban sus oídos sino aquella voz aterciopelada que ahora sonaba embargando por completo todos sus sentidos. Bella quedó instantáneamente cautivada, hechizada por aquella voz que acariciaba con su timbre la más bella canción que jamás hubiera escuchado.

_Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas mi vida  
me muero por escucharte decir las cosas que nunca dirás  
mas me callo y te marchas  
aún tengo la esperanza de ser capaz algún día  
de no esconder la heridas que me duelen al pensar que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más  
cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar._

_Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte  
me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte  
acomodado en tu pecho hasta que el sol aparezca  
me voy perdiendo en tu aroma  
me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando palabras que llegan  
a este pobre corazón  
voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior._

_Me muero por conocerte saber qué es lo que piensas  
abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas  
que nos quieran abatir, centrar en tus ojos mi mirada  
cantar contigo al alba  
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla  
crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir aparcando el miedo a sufrir._

_Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente  
me muero por intrigarte  
y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte  
sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte, que más dará lo que digan  
que más dará lo que piensen si estoy loco es cosa mía  
y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor  
vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol._

_Me muero por conocerte saber qué es lo que piensas  
abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas  
que nos quieran abatir, centrar en tus ojos mi mirada  
cantar contigo al alba  
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla  
crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir aparcando el miedo a sufrir. _

Con la última nota que aún resonaba en el aire, una pequeña lágrima escapó de los ojos de Bella surcando su mejilla. Supo entonces la respuesta a la pregunta que la había estado persiguiendo durante todo el día. Fue cuando se arrepintió de no haberse marchado aquella mañana con su padre y así abandonar de una vez por todas ese castillo, aquel reino y a aquella tortura a la que ella misma se estaba sometiendo al quedarse allí por más tiempo. Estaba completamente segura de que su amor por Edward era mucho más profundo, más fuerte de que lo ella jamás hubiera imaginado, nunca pensó que su corazón fuera capaz de sentir con tanta intensidad. Y al quedarse, lo único que iba a conseguir era que ese amor creciera con más y más vigor ¿cómo iba a enfrentarse después a una vida sin él, casada con alguien a quien no amase? ¿cómo iba a arrancarse ese amor que cada vez se aferraba más a su esencia y a su ser?

Edward se giró para mirarla tratando de averiguar por su expresión si había sido de su agrado, para ver con sorpresa como la humedad de sus lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

-Alteza ¿qué os sucede? -le preguntó alarmado.

-Nada -negó ella apartando su rostro de él.

Edward tomó su barbilla y la obligó a mirarle.

-Os lo ruego, decidme que os hace sufrir de esa manera -le pidió en un susurro.

Bella se levantó con la intención de alejarse de él, pero Edward la siguió y se lo impidió sujetando su brazo con suavidad.

-Os lo suplico -insistió.

Bella se soltó lentamente del tacto de esos dedos que amenazaban con incendiar su piel pero se mantuvo de espaldas a él. Cerró los ojos en un suspiro tratando de sosegarse.

-¿Nunca habéis querido escapar de esta jaula de oro con la que está disfrazada nuestra vida? -le dijo por fin -Huir de ese destino que quedó escrito, impuesto desde nuestra cuna.

Edward se mantuvo en silencio, dejándola continuar y rezaba por que lo hiciera. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas saber el porqué de aquella tristeza infinita que le hacían a su corazón encogerse, que le hacían anhelar el tomarla entre sus brazos y dejarla llorar sobre su pecho hasta que no le quedasen lágrimas por derramar.

-Sabéis, quizás lo desaprobéis pero envidio la vida sencilla y libre de los campesinos, en verdad los admiro -continuó, con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos sin cesar. -A pesar de tener que trabajar duro de sol a sol o de deberse a su señor feudal son libres de vivir como prefieran, de amar a quien quieran, de unir sus vidas con quien elijan.

En ese momento Edward tuvo la absoluta certeza de que todo lo que le había Tanya era verdad; Bella tenía que casarse. Sintió que aún sin tenerla, se le estaba escapando de las manos, como humo que se diluía entre sus dedos.

-¿Qué haríais, Alteza? -le preguntó Bella de repente, girándose para mirarlo, con su llanto surcando sus mejillas. Edward no alcanzaba a comprender. -Imaginaos que por algún misterioso hechizo, os aseguran que, hicierais lo que hicierais, no dañaríais a vuestros seres queridos, no tendría consecuencia alguna en vuestro mundo, la vida continuaría como si nunca hubiera pasado ¿qué es lo más desearíais hacer en el mundo? ¿qué haríais? -le retó.

A Edward no le hizo falta alguna el pensarlo, sólo dejó que su cuerpo se dejara guiar por ese deseo, como si fuera un impulso nervioso al que todas las células de su ser obedecieran de forma inconsciente. La tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. Sabía que en cualquier momento ella se apartaría de él, que lo rechazaría, por lo que trató de memorizar la forma y el sabor de esos labios que, aún mezclándose con la sal de sus lágrimas, eran deliciosos y embriagadores, como ambrosía de los dioses, y la apretó más contra su pecho como si así pudiera dejar grabado en su piel el calor de su cuerpo. Quizás sólo pasarían un par de segundos antes de que ella lo abofeteara por su osadía pero, aún siendo fugaz, esculpiría ese momento en su mente para conservarlo como el más preciado tesoro.

Sin embargo, esa bofetada no llegó nunca, ni tampoco esa lucha por apartarlo que él esperaba con tanto temor. Cuanto más insistentes eran los labios de Edward más se aferraba ella a su abrazo, sintiéndola temblar entre sus manos, sintiendo el latido de su corazón casi dentro de su propio pecho. Edward trató de alargar ese beso lo más que pudo, por el miedo a que todo fuera un sueño o sólo ese misterioso embrujo del que ella había hablado, por miedo a que esa felicidad se la llevara el viento como a las hojas el otoño.

Cuando al fin su aliento entrecortado les hizo separar sus labios, miró en sus ojos oscuros tratando de encontrar cualquier atisbo de arrepentimiento, culpabilidad o desaprobación. Pero, por el contrario, los encontró más bellos y más brillantes que nunca. Pudo leer claramente la esperanza, la ilusión, el anhelo en ellos, lo que hizo que Edward no dudara ni un segundo más.

-Os amo, Bella, ardientemente -le confesó. -Decidme que también me amáis, decidme que no es tarde para nosotros.

Bella no pudo contestar, simplemente se lanzó a sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, temiendo morir de tanta felicidad.

-Bella. -Edward contuvo el aliento.

-Sí, Edward, os amo, con todo mi corazón.

Edward suspiró con alivio y la abrazó con fuerza, dando gracias por ser tan afortunado.

-¿Es cierto que debéis casaros con el Príncipe Jacob? -le preguntó con temor.

-¿Cómo ...?

-¿Es cierto? ¿Estáis comprometida? -insistió tomando su rostro, obligándola a mirarle.

-Es cierto que mi padre desea de que me case con Jacob pero, ya os dije que me escucharía antes de decidirlo -le respondió.

-Entonces -Edward se arrodilló ante ella y tomó sus manos -¿me otorgaríais la dicha de aceptarme como vuestro esposo?

Bella se arrodilló frente a él y lo besó con pasión mientras lo abrazaba, hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello cobrizo.

-Lo tomaré como un sí -bromeó él sobre sus labios.

-¡Edward! -se quejó Bella levantándose para alejarse de él.

-No, Alteza -rió yendo tras ella. Tomó su mano deteniéndola y la rodeó con sus brazos. -Estáis loca si pensáis que vais a escapar de mí tan fácilmente.

-¿Y qué haréis para evitarlo? -dijo con sonrisa traviesa.

Edward no contestó, cubrió su boca con la suya como respuesta, la mejor que podía darle.

* * *

**Perdón por el retraso!!!!!! T_T**

**Ya sé que suelo actualizar los miércoles pero las vacaciones han sido demasiado familiares y no he tenido tiempo para escribir.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿os ha gustado? Si es así y creéis que merece un review... adelante!!! jajaja**

**Como siempre, os agradezco enormemente los comentarios del capítulo anterior, me dan muchos ánimos para continuar. Gracias a los que distéis la sugerencia que os pedí, reconozco que en algunas cosas acertasteis y en otras no... es buena señal verdad? ^_^**

**Espero volver a la rutina de costumbre y actualizar el próximo miércoles pero no prometo nada ;-) por si acaso :p**

**Muchos besos a todos!!! ^3^**


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10

-Creo que deberíamos irnos ya, seguro que nos están esperando para servir la cena -dijo Bella sobre los labios de Edward que hizo caso omiso a su sugerencia, atrapando de nuevo su boca en un beso. No quería, no podía separarse de ella, la dulce ambrosía que le regalaban esos labios estaba empezando a convertirse en una necesidad.

-¿Habéis escuchado lo que os acabo de decir? -insistió.

-Digamos que no me gusta lo que oigo, así que prefiero ignorarlo -bromeó, sin apenas separarse de su rostro. -Mejor repíteme lo que me dijiste hace un momento.

-Os amo -susurró Bella.

-Es música para mis oídos -suspiró Edward depositando otro dulce beso sobre sus labios -¿pero no va siendo hora de que me tutees? Vamos a casarnos.

-No sois mi prometido... todavía -puntualizó Bella con una sonrisa insinuante. -Y creo que seguiré tratándoos de vos hasta entonces. ¡No! -añadió -acabo de decidir que hasta que nos casemos -bromeó.

-¡Ni hablar! -exclamó Edward separándose de ella exagerando con aire teatral su desaprobación, provocando la risa de Bella.

-¿Os ofendo, mi señor? -preguntó entre risas.

-Bella, no hables así por favor, me recuerdas a mi primo -dijo riendo también mientras tomaba su mano para, por fin, encaminarse juntos hacia el comedor.

-Pues a mí me parece un gesto muy romántico -admitió Bella.

-Será muy romántico pero tienes que reconocer que son un par de tontos -concluyó Edward.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -quiso saber.

Edward se detuvo repentinamente soltándola, abriendo los brazos y mirando al cielo con fingido gesto de alivio.

-¡Por fin! -exclamó de nuevo con ese exagerado gesto teatral -¡Gracias, Dios mío! ¡Realmente pensé que me ibas a tratar de modo formal hasta nuestra boda! -mintió. Bella golpeó levemente su brazo como reproche por su broma mientras Edward tomaba de nuevo su mano entrelazando sus dedos, para iniciar de nuevo su paseo.

-No me has contestado -le recordó.

-Bueno, quizás he sacado conclusiones demasiado precipitadas al suponer cuales son los sentimientos de tu prima -confesó Edward -aunque no creo equivocarme después de comprobar como mira a Jasper -insinuó, a lo que Bella concordó asintiendo con la cabeza. -Lo que si puedo asegurar es que él la ama, incluso más de lo que él imagina.

-¿Lo ha admitido frente a ti? -exclamó Bella con cierta excitación en su voz.

-En realidad no -admitió. -La única vez que hemos hablado sobre eso fue al día siguiente de vuestra llegada, aunque reconoció haber quedado muy impresionado con ella.

El semblante de Bella se tornó serió, con un deje de decepción.

-Pero no hace falta que lo reconozca a viva voz frente a mí -añadió Edward. -Lo conozco lo suficiente para asegurarlo, además de saber que no se lo ha confesado a ella por miedo a que lo rechace.

-Eso mismo le dije yo a Alice -afirmó Bella sorprendida, aún más convencida de las suposiciones Edward. -Ella tampoco se atreve a admitirlo por el temor de la decepción. Alice había depositado muy pocas esperanzas en cuanto a este matrimonio y no quiere convencerse todavía de que estaba equivocada.

-¿Lo ves como son un par de tontos? -confirmó Edward. -Me pregunto que tendrá que pasar entre ellos para que al fin se decidan a ser sinceros, primero con ellos mismos y luego el uno con el otro.

-Tienes razón -coincidió Bella.

Tan absortos estaban en su conversación que no advirtieron que habían llegado al comedor hasta que, casi llegando a la mesa, percibieron las miradas llenas de asombro de todos sus familiares, que observaban de que modo tan poco "decorosa" se hallaban entrelazadas sus manos.

-Querido, creo que nuestro hijo tiene algo que decirnos -advirtió Esme con una sonrisa complaciente.

El comentario hizo enrojecer a Bella profundamente y soltó la mano de Edward con rapidez. Edward volvió a tomarla mientras todos, incluido él, reían ante su actitud. Le dio un leve apretón para infundirle confianza y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban sus padres. Ni siquiera habían hablado de ello, pero era absurdo mantenerlo oculto a su familia.

-Papá, mamá, amo a Bella y tengo el firme propósito de hacerla mi esposa -les anunció con seriedad. -Ella me ha aceptado, así que espero contar con vuestro consentimiento para pedirle al Rey Charles la mano de su hija en matrimonio.

-Claro que sí -respondió rápidamente Esme con una gran sonrisa y su voz impregnada de emoción.

-Creo que si me niego podrías heredar el trono de inmediato, tu madre es capaz de asesinarme si me opongo -bromeó Carlisle al ver lo complacida que se había mostrado su esposa ante tal unión. -Por supuesto que tienes mi apoyo -afirmó finalmente.

-¡Bella! -exclamó Alice aplaudiendo mientras se levantaba y corría hacia su prima. Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo riendo, produciendo con ello las carcajadas de todos los presentes, que también se levantaron para acudir a felicitar a ambos por tan buena noticia.

-Edward, podrías haberte decidido antes y haber hablado con tu futuro suegro hoy mismo -dijo Jasper en tono jocoso cuando ya se hallaban todos sentados. Edward le hizo una mueca en respuesta a su broma.

-No importa, mañana mismo le escribiré una carta -le respondió Bella.

-¿No prefieres que lo haga yo para pedir su consentimiento formalmente? -preguntó Carlisle.

-Si no os importa, quisiera darle yo misma la noticia, Majestad -respondió.

-Bella, ya que vas a casarte con Edward, podemos dejar el protocolo a un lado -concedió Carlisle.

-Esa batalla no será tan fácil de ganar -le aseguró Edward recordando su conversación de momentos antes.

-Que extraño, yo no tuve que insistir mucho -añadió Jasper con gesto despreocupado.

-¿Ah, no? -se sorprendió Edward que miraba de modo inquisitivo a una enrojecida Bella.

-Te recuerdo que soy el estratega de la familia -apuntó Jasper sonriendo con aire de superioridad.

-Pues me gustaría saber que tipo de estrategia usasteis con mi prometida, _Majestad _-inquirió Edward ofendido. El semblante de Bella ahora se mostraba pálido, no alcanzando a comprender a que se debía el enfrentamiento entre los primos.

-Cuando quieras te puedo...

-¡Basta! ¡Los dos! -les recriminó Rosalie con firmeza. Ambos comenzaron a reír sonoramente. -Tranquila, Bella -se dirigió ahora a ella. -Con el tiempo aprenderás a entender el humor de este par de mentecatos -le explicó mirándolos con desaprobación.

-Discúlpame -le dijo Edward a Bella, a la que ya le había vuelto el color a sus mejillas.

-Sí, por favor, discúlpanos -le pidió Jasper. Ella asintió.

-¿Y dónde vais a celebrar la ceremonia? ¡Tendremos que empezar con los preparativos! -asumió Alice entusiasmada.

-Buenas noches, con permiso -la poderosa voz de Emmett resonó en el comedor. -Quería avisaros de que, si no requerís de mis servicios, me retiraré a mi cuarto -le informó a Jasper.

-¡Emmett, acércate! Edward y Bella se van a casar -exclamó Alice.

-Es una gran noticia -afirmó sonriendo, caminando hacia Bella. -Mi más sincera enhorabuena -le dijo mientras ella acudía a su encuentro abriendo sus brazos.

-Muchas gracias, Emmett -le respondió encerrada entre los fuertes brazos masculinos. En vista de la relación entre Alice y el guardia, a nadie le extrañó que también existiese cierta cordialidad entre ellos.

-Felicitaciones, Alteza -le dijo a Edward, soltando a Bella y extendiendo su mano para saludarlo. Sin embargo, Edward se acercó al guardia y él mismo le dio un abrazo palmeando su espalda. Emmett, sorprendido por tal afable reacción respondió de igual forma, viendo como Alice le sonreía ampliamente. Que los demás empezaran a tratarlo con cierta afectuosidad la llenaba de alegría.

-¡Tengo una idea! -anunció Jasper -Imagino que mañana estas damas andarán muy ocupadas haciendo planes para la boda -supuso. -¿Qué tal si nosotros ocupamos nuestro tiempo yendo de caza? Los habitantes del bosque ya han disfrutado de una larga tregua.

-Me parece excelente -acordó Carlisle, a lo que Edward asintió con la cabeza.

-Perfecto -concluyó Jasper. -¿Te unes a nosotros? -le dijo a Emmett que se mostró desconcertado ante tal invitación.

-Sería un honor, Majestad -titubeó.

-Creo que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, muchacho.

Aquel tono tan mordaz no podría ser de nadie más aparte de Rosalie. Nadie disimuló la perplejidad con la que escucharon tal aserción.

-Dama parece tener algún problema en una de sus patas porque se agita cuando la hago trotar. Quiero que mañana mismo le revises sus herrajes y te asegures de que no tiene ninguna lesión -sentenció en su acostumbrado tono altanero y sin mirarlo, tal y como solía hacer.

-Rosalie, déjame aclararte que Emmett no está aquí en carácter de yegüerizo -la reprendió Jasper. Sin embargo, Emmett agitó una de sus manos restándole importancia.

-Como deseéis -le dijo inclinándose. -Ahora, me retiro. Buenas noches.

Y dicho esto salió del comedor a pasos apresurados. Sabía que un intento por parte de la princesa para tomarse la revancha por lo que había sucedido en el torneo no tardaría en llegar, así que no le había sorprendido que hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad. Por otra parte, eso significaba que ella aceptaba su desafío. Bien, de ese modo no se arrepentiría de llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

A la mañana siguiente decidió acudir a su cotidiana cita matutina con aquel lago que se había convertido en su predilección. El sol veraniego ya había empezado a distanciarse del horizonte cuando decidió volver al castillo, ciertamente más tarde que de costumbre.

Como había supuesto, Rosalie ya estaba esperándolo en las caballerizas; vislumbró su tentadora silueta femenina cerca de su yegua cuando entraba en la cuadra a lomos de Goliath.

-Tranquila Dama, verás que te recuperarás pronto -la oyó decir en tono tan dulce que le habría costado asegurar que era Rosalie.

-No conocía esa faceta tan afable en vos -se mofó Emmett mientras bajaba de su caballo. -Estoy realmente sorprendido.

-No preciso mostrarla con simples como tú -le espetó.

-Así que nos hemos levantado guerreros esta mañana -le dijo Emmett retirando la montura a Goliath.

-No más que otros días -le aclaró.

-Entonces ese atisbo de dulzura que acabo de presenciar no ha sido más que un espejismo, por lo que veo -murmuró con falsa aflicción. -Sin embargo, no os mostrabais tan lacerante con vuestro duque, aunque ha debido conocer vuestra verdadera naturaleza finalmente, en vista de su pronta partida -le sugirió con el sarcasmo desbordando sus palabras.

-Como me comporte con el resto del mundo no es asunto de tu incumbencia -le reprochó duramente -y si tuvieras un mínimo de decencia no te atreverías a nombrar al duque después de tu actitud, que estoy segura ha sido lo que ha apresurado su marcha.

-Así que es ese el motivo de que me obsequiéis con tal dosis de veneno -se rió Emmett mientras negaba con la cabeza, acercándose lentamente a ella -¿Es así como agradecéis el favor que os he hecho al despacharlo por vos?

-No entiendo a que tipo de favor te refieres -le dijo con la respiración cada vez más agitada por la rabia que estaba empezando a invadirla. Ese guardia insolente conseguía con demasiada facilidad alterar su firmeza y su entereza, pero estaba muy equivocado si pensaba amedrentarla, ella no se acobardaba tan fácilmente y menos con sus zafias insinuaciones.

-Por favor, Alteza, vos aspirareis a algo más que a un presumido duque empolvado -sonrió malicioso.

-¿Cómo qué, según tú? -le dijo alzando su barbilla desafiante a pesar de que la cercanía de Emmett y su masculinidad se mostraban casi de modo amenazante para su serenidad.

-Ese mequetrefe no es digno de una mujer como vos -le aseguró.

-¿Quién entonces? ¿Tal vez un príncipe o un rey? -preguntó con su orgullo femenino reflejado en sus ojos.

-No, cualquiera, siempre y cuando sepa trataros como os merecéis -respondió con ironía. Rosalie enrojeció de ira al comprender la intención oculta en tal afirmación, que trataba de aplastar así su vanidad de mujer al sugerir que _cualquiera_ podría tenerla.

-¿Incluso un patán como tú? -escupió esas palabras en su cara.

Emmett se acercó más a ella con sus facciones endurecidas, haciéndola retroceder, hasta que Rosalie notó en su espalda la tibia madera del paredón de la cuadra, quedando atrapada entre ella y el cuerpo del guardia, que, sin ni siquiera tocarla lograba hacerla estremecer. A pesar de eso, intentó mantenerse firme sobre sus temblorosas piernas. No deseaba escapar, sin lugar a dudas intentaba intimidarla pero no iba a amilanarse por nada del mundo, no flaquearía ante sus provocaciones.

Emmett, por su parte, tampoco pensaba retirarse. Apoyó sus manos sobre las tablas, a ambos lados de la cabeza de Rosalie, inclinándose sobre ella, acercando de forma peligrosa su rostro al de la muchacha.

-Puedo ser un guardia, un mozo de cuadras o un patán, pero soy un hombre, no lo olvidéis -sentenció mirándola fijamente a los ojos que ardían altivos mientras sus labios seguían aproximándose.

Sabía que tanta soberbia era pura fachada, sentía su agitada respiración golpeando su rostro, sus trémulos labios rojos que se mostraban entreabiertos, como una clara invitación a perderse en la más completa locura a la que sería verdaderamente fácil entregarse.

-¿Vas a acabar ahora lo que no te atreviste a hacer aquel día? -le dijo provocándolo. Emmett sonrió satisfecho, sin duda la suya iba a ser una lucha sin cuartel.

-Si es lo que deseáis no tenéis más que pedirlo -susurró sobre sus labios.

-Jamás -murmuró, temiendo que le fallase la voz.

-Nunca digáis de este agua no beberé, pues el camino es muy largo y os puede dar sed -declaró Emmett.

-Aléjate de mí -le ordenó secamente tratando de dominar sus sentidos.

-Como deseéis -respondió obedeciendo con una amplia sonrisa vestida de ironía. Tomó las bridas de Goliath y empezó a tirar de él para llevarlo hacia su cubil.

-Goliath, será mejor que no te acerques a ciertas "damas" -le dijo a su caballo que parecía mostrarse reticente a alejarse de la joven yegua. Se preguntaba si ella también llevaría a su caballo a la perdición igual que pretendía hacerlo con él su dueña, que ahora se apresuraba por escapar de aquel establo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Cuando Rosalie llegó a la sala que se estaba acondicionando para ser la escuela, estaba tan agitada que las muchachas se alarmaron.

-Rosalie ¿estás bien? Pareces alterada -exclamó Alice desde uno de los rincones de la habitación donde daba instrucciones a las doncellas para colocar los pupitres correctamente.

-No, es sólo este calor -mintió. -Aún no es mediodía pero este sol arde más que el mismo infierno.

-¿De dónde vienes? -cuestionó Bella sin apenas levantar la vista del pliego en el que estaba escribiendo

-Del establo. ¿Qué estás escribiendo? -respondió cambiando de tema, intentando no recordar lo que acababa de suceder en aquellas caballerizas.

-Un carta para mi padre -le informó con cierta ansiedad en su voz.

-Alteza, vuestro padre no tiene motivos para negarse a vuestro compromiso con el Príncipe Edward -la animó Angela, una de las pocas doncellas que Bella había encontrado en el castillo que supiera leer y escribir y que se había mostrado muy entusiasmada con ayudarla en su tarea.

-Angela tiene razón, Bella. Tu padre os dará su bendición. Parece que tiene en gran estima al Rey Carlisle -añadió Alice acercándose a ella. Bella se limitó a suspirar, sin alzar su mirada.

-Pensándolo bien, os comprendo. Es inevitable preocuparse cuando está en juego la felicidad junto al ser amado -concluyó Angela.

-¿Tú también estás comprometida? -le preguntó Bella.

-En realidad no -contestó bajando su rostro sonrojada.

-Pero estás enamorada -supuso Alice, a lo que Angela asintió.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó Alice con curiosidad.

-Se llama Benjamin y pertenece a la guardia -les contó mientras colocaba algunos libros en un estante. -Emmett le encomendó una misión fuera del Reino, así que no sé cuando lo volveré a ver.

-Parece que su afición favorita es espantar y mandar lejos a los hombres que nos rodean -se quejó Rosalie.

-¿Lo dices por el Duque James? -le preguntó Bella -¿Pasó algo entre vosotros?

-¡Claro que no! -exclamó Rosalie. -Pero su compañía era agradable. Lástima que se marchara tan pronto.

-Yo en cierto modo me alegro de que Benjamin esté lejos -admitió Angela, sorprendiendo a las otras tres muchachas. -No me malinterpretéis, estoy muy segura de mis sentimientos por él -se apresuró a aclararles -pero de lo que no estoy segura es de los suyos. Creo que ni él mismo lo está. Y quizás si se aleja por un tiempo, al menos me eche de menos -añadió la joven con cierta tristeza en su voz.

-¿Por qué el amor es tan complicado? -suspiró Alice con melancolía.

§ ~ * ~ §

-Es una pena que tu padre se haya perdido tan buena jornada de caza -se lamentó Jasper.

-Ciertamente, habría disfrutado mucho. Tus flechas siguen siendo infalibles -admitió Edward. Jasper asintió complacido.

-Pero anteponer su vocación a lo demás es loable -acordó su primo.

-Para mi padre no hay diferencia entre un noble o un campesino, es simplemente un enfermo al que atender.

-Y más si es un niño con una pierna rota -añadió Jasper.

-Seguro que se presenta otra ocasión -concluyó Edward -y quizás también nos pueda acompañar Emmett.

-¿Tú también estás simpatizando con él? -le preguntó, viendo que no era el único que parecía confraternizar con el guardia.

-Sí, creo que su actuación en el torneo, lejos de importunarnos nos complació a todos -le confirmó. -A excepción, claro está, de tu hermana Rosalie.

Jasper soltó una carcajada.

-En efecto, y por eso ha intentado castigarle mandándolo a los establos -le recordó.

-Aunque a él no pareció afectarle mucho -puntualizó Edward.

-No, creo que le afectó más a Alice que a él -murmuró Jasper.

-Es que no eres capaz de ocultarlo -le aseguró su primo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿El qué? -preguntó sin comprender.

-Vamos, si hasta la expresión de tu cara se suaviza cuando la nombras -se mofó. ¿Vas a negar que la amas?

Su primo no respondió, sólo suspiró dubitativo.

-¡Jasper! ¿Por qué te muestras tan esquivo cuando se trata de lo evidente? -le reprochó.

-No soy esquivo, sólo cauteloso -le corrigió.

-Sí, tal vez demasiado -concordó Edward. Jasper le hizo una mueca de desaprobación -Primo, ya te dije que el amor no obedece estrategias ni entiende de planificaciones, hay que dejarse llevar.

-¿Eso es lo que hiciste tú con Bella? -insinuó Jasper.

-En efecto -admitió sonriendo. -Y si no, júzgalo por ti mismo -le pidió, pasando a narrarle como había acontecido el momento más dichoso, hasta el momento, de su vida.

§ ~ * ~ §

-¿Y cómo está el pequeño, querido? -se interesó Esme. Toda la familia se hallaba sentada a la mesa, esperando que les sirvieran la cena.

-Por suerte ha sido una fractura limpia, ha bastado con entablillar su pierna -le informó Carlisle. -Sin embargo es dolorosa, así que le he entregado a su madre algunos extractos que podrá mezclar con los alimentos para paliar el dolor.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que pueda caminar? -preguntó Bella -Mañana comenzamos las clases y me preocupa que no pueda asistir.

-Pues varias semanas, me temo.

-Pero no hay problema, Bella -le dijo Alice. -Alguno de sus padres puede traerlo y si no les es posible a causa del trabajo podemos mandar a alguno de los muchachos a por él.

-Es una gran idea -concordó Jasper sonriendo a su esposa.

Ella le respondió de igual modo cuando por la puerta del comedor vio aparecer a Emmett.

-Hola Emmett -le saludó Alice alegremente -No te he visto en todo el día.

-Él también parece impaciente por verte. No ha sido capaz de asearse para presentarse ante nosotros -le acusó Rosalie en su ya conocido tono altivo.

En ese momento, antes de que pudiera responder apareció Charlotte portando una bandeja con los faisanes que Jasper y Edward habían cazado aquel mismo día. La situó en el centro de la mesa y, antes de volver a la cocina se detuvo ante el guardia.

-¿Dónde te has metido, Emmett? -murmuró tratando de que no la escucharan, aunque sin conseguirlo -No has acudido a comer ni tampoco a cenar. Has de estar famélico. Ven a la cocina y te serviré algo de cena -le dijo mientras se disponía a salir.

-Gracias, Charlotte. Iré enseguida -respondió mirando de reojo a Rosalie que se mordía el labio inferior al comprender que Emmett había estado hasta entonces ocupándose de su yegua.

-¿Eran ciertas tus sospechas? -quiso saber Carlisle.

-Sí, Majestad -le confirmó. -El color en el borde del casco no daba lugar a dudas.

El gesto serio de ambos hombres le hizo presagiar a Rosalie que algo grave le sucedía a la yegua.

-¿Qué le pasa a Dama? -preguntó mirando a ambos.

-Infosura -concluyó Carlisle.

-¿Qué es eso? -se alarmó Rosalie.

-Emmett, por favor -le indicó Carlisle para que le diera las explicaciones pertinentes. Emmett asintió.

-La infosura es una afección en el interior de los cascos de los caballos que resulta bastante dolorosa, Alteza -le informó. -Es por eso que Dama se quejaba al trotar. Posiblemente, en un par de días, no habría sido capaz de mantenerse en pié.

El rostro de Rosalie palideció ante tal noticia.

-¿Se puede tratar? -le preguntó Jasper, en vista de que su hermana parecía haber enmudecido.

-Sí, Majestad. De hecho me he tomado la libertad de darle a los mozos las indicaciones para su correcto tratamiento y cuales han de ser sus cuidados a partir de ahora, hasta su total recuperación que, desafortunadamente, puede tardar meses.

-¿Y cuáles son esos cuidades? -la preocupación en Rosalie era más que evidente.

-Le dí al herrero instrucciones precisas para forjar unas herraduras especiales con las que se la deberá herrar, aunque deberéis absteneros de montarla en una larga temporada.

Aquello sonó casi como una orden, y, seguramente, Rosalie le habría increpado si se hubiesen encontrado bajo otras circunstancias, pero no tuvo más remedio que morderse la lengua.

-Ya se ha dispuesto una cama de arena en su cubil, que resulta lo mejor para este tipo de casos y he prohibido a los mozos que incluyan cebada en su dieta y que la sustituyan por avena, además de que controlen su dosis que parece ser que ha sido muy alta últimamente, causándole así esta dolencia -le explicó con voz firme y segura. -Le he añadido en su pileta de agua el extracto de corteza de sauce que me ha facilitado Su Majestad -añadió. -Con eso espero controlar el dolor y confío en que mañana se encuentre mejor.

El silencio que se dio en ese instante en el comedor era aplastante, en una mezcla de asombro y admiración por el empeño que había puesto Emmett en aquella yegua y con tanta capacidad y maestría. Incluso Alice se hallaba sin palabras y, a su vez, llena de orgullo por su querido amigo.

Rosalie por su parte se hundía en la confusión. Por un lado, aquel guardia se había esforzado por curar a Dama con ahínco, sin importarle la forma tan despectiva con la que ella lo había estado tratando desde que había llegado al castillo. Pero, por otro lado, le molestaba el tener que tragarse su orgullo y admitir que había hecho un buen trabajo, del que, además, debía estar agradecida.

En efecto, toda su familia la miraba expectante, de forma casi acusadora, esperando una muestra de gratitud, por mínima que fuera. Así que Rosalie, hizo gala de toda su entereza.

-No sé como agradecerte lo que has hecho por Dama -titubeó, casi sin ser capaz de mirarlo.

-No es necesario que me lo agradezcáis, Alteza -le dijo. -Bastará con que me deis permiso para retirarme y así podré asearme antes de comer algo -añadió Emmett, con el tono de su voz lo más plano posible. No hacía falta el sarcasmo o la ironía para dar a notar ante su familia lo reprobable y soez de su comentario al verlo entrar al comedor.

Rosalie se sonrojó abochornada mientras Emmett se tensaba firmemente en espera de su orden, acrecentando así su vergüenza.

-Retírate -susurró cabizbaja, no siendo capaz de controlar el timbre de su voz.

-Como deseéis -se inclinó Emmett. Y sin más, se marchó.

* * *

**  
**

**¿¿¿Qué os ha parecido???**

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado.**

**Sé que algunas creéis que las relaciones entre las parejas deberían ir un poco más rápido pero creo que se perdería el encanto, así que os pido un poco de paciencia.**

**Esta semana he recibido bastantes reviews y ha sido una maravilla ^^ Os lo agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Como siempre, son bien recibidas todas vuestras sugerencias.**

**Un besazo a todos y hasta pronto!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

_Aquellos pasos siguen sonando tras de mí, torturándome. Por más que corro para alejarme, no consigo deshacerme de ellos. Alzo mi vestido para evitar tropezarme y bajo los pequeños escalones que dan al patio cercano al jardín, dirigiéndome hacia él. Sin embargo, esa presencia sigue persiguiéndome como si fuera parte de mi destino, como si no importase lo que yo haga... tarde o temprano tendré que abandonarme a él. _

_Por un momento, mi mente hace acopio de un atisbo de lucidez y, aun sin parar de correr, me pregunto porque huyo. Se supone que mi posición me protege, se supone que su estatus no le permite ni siquiera pensarlo, se supone que bastaría con ponerlo en su lugar. Sería tan fácil escudarme ante la nobleza de mi cuna para rechazar a alguien como él pero... ¿por qué no lo hago entonces? _

_Es ahí donde, de súbito, se presenta ante mis ojos la certeza, la realidad, la verdad... no huyo de él, no huyo del ardor de sus ojos, ni del sonido de su voz que trata de hechizar mis sentidos, ni del tacto de sus manos que amenaza con marcar mi piel a fuego dejando su marca para siempre grabada en ella.... no... huyo de mí, de mi falta de voluntad, de no distinguir lo que está bien de lo que está mal, de la ausencia de temor a lo no permitido, a lo no establecido y lo peor, huyo de mis propios deseos, de mis anhelos..._

_Sigo corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, he de escapar, no puedo dejarme vencer ni rendirme, pero siento que con cada paso me debilito más y más. El no saber hacia donde debo ir, cual es mi vía de escape hace que la desazón me invada y me abandonen las ganas de luchar. Si al menos él cejase en su empeño por martirizarme, si dejase de atormentarme, de turbarme... sigo escuchando sus pasos cada vez más cerca y veo ante mí el momento de mi perdición._

_Siento que su mano se aferra a mi muñeca, obligándome a detenerme. Toma mi hombro y hace que mi cuerpo gire ante él y, sin que yo pueda hacer nada por impedirlo, su mirada de fuego se funde con la mía. En un último intento para evitar lo inevitable poso mi mano sobre su pecho, tratando de alejarlo pero ni eso, ni mi mirada suplicante lo hacen desistir. _

_Sus labios apremiantes atrapan los míos, rodeando con su brazo mi cintura y atrayendo mi cuerpo hacia el suyo, moldeándolo, derritiéndolo con su tacto. En ese momento se acaba cualquier lucha, cualquier intención de escapar y me rindo al calor de sus manos, de su aliento, alzando mis brazos y mezclando mis dedos con su pelo negro. Un gemido escapa de su garganta y sus labios varoniles continúan acariciando los míos con exigencia pero con dulzura, la que se siente cuando al final se consigue lo que tanto se ha anhelado. Con su lengua roza suavemente mis labios como demanda y los entreabro para recibirlo, probando por fin la miel de su boca. _

_Sé que me espera el infierno después de esto, pero poco me importa ya, si he de arder que sea bajo el fuego de sus besos y de su cuerpo..._

Rosalie se sentó sobresaltada en su cama, ahogando un grito de espanto, tapando su boca con sus manos. Por un momento perdió la noción del tiempo, sin saber muy bien donde estaba, hasta que poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, pudiendo reconocer al fin su habitación. Su respiración agitada se fue sosegando al sentir la seguridad de su recámara al igual que se iba calmando su desbocado corazón...

De nuevo aquel maldito sueño había acudido esa noche a invadir su mente para manipular su cordura. En un movimiento inconsciente posó sus dedos sobre sus labios y los sintió arder, como si aquella fantasía perversa hubiera rozado la realidad. Y es que parecía tan real. Aún sentía en su boca el sabor de sus labios y su cintura podía rememorar sin error la forma de su cuerpo. De repente, un ápice de rabia la poseyó y golpeó con fuerza su almohada. Aquel guardia petulante la acosaba hasta en sueños, ni siquiera dormida le daba tregua.

Rosalie volvió a tumbarse y la rabia dejó paso a la congoja. Lo peor de todo era esa sensación de pérdida que le quedaba en su alma al despertarse, al darse cuenta de que todo era producto de un malévolo juego de su subconsciente. Sintió, como cada noche, sus brazos y su corazón vacíos, como si nunca más pudiera sentir aquello con otro que no fuera él.

Sacudió su cabeza para disolver aquel pensamiento y, como en su sueño, se propuso huir de aquello que tanto la estaba atormentando. Cerró los ojos haciendo firme intención de dormir o, de al menos, dejar de pensar en él.

Apenas había despuntado el alba cuando se levantó. Finalmente no había conseguido volver a dormir y, a cambio sólo obtuvo una jaqueca. Se vistió rápidamente y bajó al comedor, pero era tan temprano que las doncellas aún no habían preparado la mesa para el desayuno por lo que decidió acudir a la cocina.

-Buenos días, Alteza -la saludó sorprendida Charlotte en cuanto la vio aparecer.

-Buenos días -contestó Rosalie.

-Tenéis mal semblante ¿habéis pasado mala noche? -le preguntó al ver la palidez de su rostro. Rosalie afirmó con la cabeza.

-Permitidme que os prepare una tisana, quizás os alivie -se ofreció. -Podéis sentaros en el comedor y os la llevaré enseguida.

-No -respondió -quisiera salir al patio a tomar algo de aire fresco.

Al cabo de un momento la doncella la alargaba una jarrita con el brebaje humeante.

Gracias - le dijo antes de retirarse.

Rosalie salió por la puerta trasera de la cocina y se dirigió al patio por uno de los corredores exteriores. Iba a cruzar la última de las arcadas de piedra cuando se detuvo súbitamente y se escondió tras una de las pilastras. En mitad del patio vio como se materilizaba el objeto de sus sueños. Emmett se encontraba allí al parecer entrenando, lanzando con afán su espada contra un poste envuelto con sogas de esparto. Pero en verdad no había sido esa imagen la que la había turbado tanto, sino el hecho de que lo estuviera haciendo con el torso descubierto... ¿cómo osaba? ¿cómo se atrevía a obnubilar sus sentidos y su voluntad de tal manera que pareciera que no hubiera visto jamás el torso desnudo de un hombre?

Despacio, asomó un poco la cabeza y alcanzó a observarlo de nuevo. Su espalda surcada por el sudor le hizo recordar aquella vez que lo había visto nadando en el lago, cuando las gotas cristalinas recorrían su cuerpo. Ahora, sin embargo, aquella visión se presentaba ante ella en todo su esplendor. Los músculos de su espalda se marcaban con cada movimiento de su cuerpo, mientras su brazos bien formados golpeaban con fuerza contra la madera. Rosalie se sintió estremecer ante la imagen de aquellos brazos poderosos que le recordaban tanto a los que la habían sostenido con firmeza hacía apenas unas horas en sus sueños.

Emmett levantó la espada sobre su cabeza y comenzó a danzar alrededor de la estaca, como si se estuviera preparando para el ataque de un enemigo. Rosalie pudo apreciar entonces su corpulencia y lo bien contorneado de sus pectorales. Emmett se detuvo entonces y lanzó su espada contra las cuerdas, tensando toda la musculatura de su cuello y sus hombros. Sin duda ese cuerpo parecía esculpido por los mismos dioses y la dureza de sus músculos semejante al pétreo mármol. Fue en el siguiente de sus embates cuando Rosalie se percató de una gran cicatriz que le cruzaba el abdomen, que empezaba en la parte izquierda de las costillas hasta la cadera derecha, perdiéndose por debajo de la cincha del pantalón. Aquello, en vez de restarle belleza a ese cuerpo perfecto le daba un aspecto mucho más varonil. De forma inconsciente se mordió el labio inferior mientras se preguntaba como sería el tacto de aquella linea rosada y como se sentiría bajo sus dedos.

Una mezcla de deseo y desesperación recorrió todo su cuerpo y, aquel vacío que había sentido esa noche tras despertarse de aquella abrumadora ilusión volvió a invadirla. Se sintió impotente al no poder apartar de su mente ni de sus recuerdos aquella boca que la había besado con fervor en su ensoñación ¿cómo sería ser besada por esos labios? ¿sería comparable a su fantasía? Detuvo su mirada sobre ellos y le resultaron tan turbadoramente conocidos...

En ese instante, Emmett alzó la vista y Rosalie rápidamente se ocultó de nuevo tras la pilastra. Escuchó como los pasos del joven se acercaban a ella, así que decidió llevarse la jarra a la boca y beber, tratando con ello de ocultar o, al menos, disimular su azoramiento. Quizás no la hubiera visto y pasara de largo.

Sin embargo, en cuanto Emmett llegó a su altura, se detuvo ante ella. Apoyó la punta de la espada en el suelo y se inclinó, acercando su rostro al de Rosalie.

-Por suerte esta vez no vais a caballo, podríais haberos lastimado de nuevo -le dijo con una mezcla de apatía e indiferencia en su voz.

Dicho esto se apartó de ella. Rosalie no tuvo tiempo ni fuerzas para contestar. Hubiera preferido uno de sus ataques altaneros y soeces a esa frialdad que no sabía porque se le había clavado en el pecho. Un pequeña lágrima recorrió su rostro mientras lo vio alejarse por aquel corredor.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

Bella estaba frente al espejo, acabando de acicalar su cabello cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Bella, soy Edward ¿puedo pasar? -se escuchó desde el otro lado.

La muchacha acudió a abrir la puerta. No había terminando de hacerlo cuando, de repente, se vio envuelta entre sus brazos mientras sus labios la besaban con impaciencia.

-Buenos días -dijo al fin, sin separarse de ella.

-Buenos días -respondió ella con la respiración entrecortada.

Apenas si tuvo tiempo de tomar aliento pues Edward volvió a besarla con el mismo fervor. Sin duda, el mantenerse alejado de ella, aunque sólo fuera por el tiempo que duraba una noche, era mucho más de lo que él podía soportar.

-Es un tormento dormir cada noche tan cerca de ti -susurró Edward. -No veo el día en que nos casemos.

-Debes tener paciencia -sonrió ella.-Mi padre no debe tardar en contestar mi carta.

Edward resopló con resignación.

-¿Bajamos a desayunar? -preguntó Bella.

-No -respondió Edward mientras la soltaba, tomando sus manos. -Además de darte los buenos días -sonrió travieso -vengo a avisarte de que parto ahora mismo con Jasper. Tiene algo que resolver en algunos feudos cercanos y quiere que le dé mi parecer sobre el tema en cuestión, así que he decidido ir con él.

Bella lo miró con preocupación.

-No, no, tranquila, no es nada grave. Se podría decir que es una campaña extraoficial, de hecho, sólo vamos a llevar a unos cuantos guardias con nosotros -le explicó.

-¿Tardareis mucho en regresar?

-Espero que hayamos vuelto antes del atardecer -le dijo.

La mirada de Bella se entristeció y bajó el rostro. Edward la tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar -murmuró mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Volvió a inclinarse sobre ella y atrapó de nuevo sus labios. Esta vez, Bella lanzó sus manos hacia su nuca uniéndose más a él. Edward, alentado por la emotividad de su prometida la abrazó nuevamente, con fuerza, profundizando más su beso. Podía sentir el delicioso néctar de su boca que poco a poco iba invadiendo hasta el último rincón de su ser... su dulzura era embriagadora.

-Voy a marcharme cada día para que vuelvas a besarme así -susurró sonriendo. -Te amo, Bella.

-Y yo a ti -respondió abrazándolo. -Cuídate mucho.

-Te lo prometo -le aseguró él.

-¡Así que aquí estás! -exclamó Rosalie desde el otro extremo del corredor. -Mi hermano te está esperando en la entrada -dijo encaminándose hacia ellos.

Edward le dio un beso rápido a Bella como despedida y se dirigió hacia Rosalie corriendo.

-Tienes mala cara, prima -le dijo bromeando cuando pasó por su lado. Ella le respondió con un mohín.

-Es cierto -le dijo Bella cuando llegó a su altura -te ves pálida.

-Digamos que no es el mejor de mis días. Alice parece que aún no se ha levantado -dijo cambiando de tema.

-Pues vamos a despertarla -sonrió pensando en el modo de tomarse la revancha.

Cuando llegaron a la recámara de Alice, ambas muchachas entraron con sigilo y comprobaron que, efectivamente, aún dormía. Caminaron muy despacio y se posicionó cada una en un lado de la cama. Bella alzó una mano y empezó a contar con los dedos. En cuanto marcó el tres, saltaron al unísono encima de la cama. Como era de esperarse, Alice se despertó con un grito sentándose en la cama mientras las jóvenes no dejaban de reír.

-Bella, la venganza será terrible -le advirtió Alice tratando de sosegarse.

-No exageres, dormilona -se rió Bella.

-Apúrate que muero de hambre -la ostigó Rosalie.

-Está bien, está bien -se rió Alice levantándose de la cama. De súbito, durante un momento cerró los ojos inspirando profundamente. Después los abrió y comenzó a buscar con la mirada por la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede, Alice? -quiso saber Bella.

Alice no le contestó. Se limitó a caminar hacia un pequeña cómoda situada bajo la ventana en la que había situado un cofre que no había visto hasta entonces. Encima de él había un pequeño ramillete de violetas y rosas blancas descansando sobre una nota. Alice tomó las flores llevándolas hacia su rostro oliendo aquel perfume tan perfecto mientras leía la nota.

_Buenos días, mi señora. __Confío en que hayáis descansando bien._

_Vine a despedirme de vos pero os vi dormida tan plácidamente que no me atreví a despertaros. _

_He de partir pues unos asuntos urgentes me reclaman fuera del castillo, mas espero regresar antes del anochecer._

_Os veo esta noche en la cena._

_Vuestro por siempre, Jasper._

_P.D.: Hoy hace siete días desde que os unisteis a mi vida para iluminarla con vuestra sonrisa. _

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Rosalie impaciente.

-Una nota de tu hermano -Alice apenas podía hablar, sólo leía la nota una y otra vez... aquella posdata.

-¿Qué te dice? -preguntó Bella acercándose a ella. Sin que Alice pudiera evitarlo le arrebató el pliego de sus manos.

-¡Bella, no! -gritó Alice persiguiéndola. Bella se apresuró a leerla en voz alta mientras Rosalie tomaba el cofre y lo llevaba a la cama, sentándose.

-¡Qué romántico! -suspiró Bella devolviéndole la nota y sentándose cerca de Rosalie. -¡Vamos, abre el cofre! -la instó emocionada. Alice se colocó en el otro lado de la cama bajando su rostro enrojecido y tomó el cofre para abrirlo.

-¡Cielo Santo! - exclamó Alice perpleja al ver el tesoro que contenía aquella caja. Era un precioso collar formado por un rosario de flores, blancas como la nieve, con miles de diminutos diamantes incrustados en ellas, cayendo de sus pétalos zafiros de un azul profundo en forma de lágrima, engarzados por perfectos marcos de brillantes. Alice lo tomó con cuidado sacándolo del cofre y los pequeños brillantes resplandecían con el sol de la mañana.

-¡Es la Sonrisa de Los Lagos! -clamó Rosalie.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Bella sorprendida. Alice, definitivamente, había enmudecido.

-Ese collar perteneció a mi madre -les explicó. -Mi padre se lo regaló poco tiempo después de casarse como símbolo de su amor. Se dice que los zafiros representan cada uno de los lagos de nuestro reino y los diamantes, el sol que los abraza cada día, iluminándolos. Mi padre decía que, en realidad, eran para que, cada vez que mi madre los viera relucir, recordase como ella iluminaba cada uno sus días con su sonrisa. Poco antes de morir, mi madre se lo dio a Jasper para que se lo entregara a su esposa, la que pasaría a ser soberana de estas tierras y de estos lagos -concluyó mientras tomaba uno de los zafiros en sus dedos.

-¡Es lo más hermoso que escuché jamás! -dijo Bella posando sus manos sobre su pecho con emoción.

-Sin duda mi hermano te está cortejando -concluyó Rosalie , mirando a Alice con una sonrisa insinuante.

-Pues si es así no seré indiferente -habló por fin Alice con el nerviosismo marcado en su voz.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? -preguntó Bella con impaciencia.

-Por lo pronto, saca mi vestido azul. Dile a alguna doncella que por favor lo deje listo para esta noche. Me lo pondré con el collar -le pidió con voz más segura.

-¿No deberías esperar a algún acontecimiento o alguna celebración para usarlo? -cuestionó Bella mientras se encaminaba a buscar el vestido.

-¿Qué mejor día que hoy, Bella? -la corrigió. -Hoy hace siete días que nos casamos ¿no?

-Me parece perfecto -sonrió Rosalie al ver el vestido.

-Además, pienso cocinar para él -añadió.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Rosalie girándose hacia ella.

-¿Has perdido el juicio? -le espetó su prima.

-No puedes hacer eso, Alice -dijo Rosalie un poco más calmada. -Te recuerdo que eres la Reina ¿dónde se ha visto que una soberana se meta a la cocina a mezclarse con calderos y sartenes?

-Entonces no lo haré como Reina de Los Lagos sino como la esposa de Jasper -sentenció.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

A mitad tarde, la tres muchachas de dirigieron a la cocina. Las doncellas, en cuanto las vieron llegar, se inclinaron para saludarlas.

-Voy a necesitar tu ayuda, Charlotte -le dijo Alice. La muchacha la miró confundida. -Hoy cocinaré yo.

-Parece que la soberana nos ha salido quisquillosa en cuanto a gustos culinarios -le susurró María a Jessica, casi de modo imperceptible para los demás.

-¿Algún problema? -preguntó Rosalie con voz firme.

-No, Alteza. Nos preocupa que Su Majestad no esté contenta con nuestra cocina -mintió Jessica dando un pequeño codazo a María para que guardara silencio.

-En absoluto -la corrigió Alice.

-Su Majestad va a cocinar hoy, es lo único que debéis saber -puntualizó Rosalie.

-Angela, por favor, en la recámara de Su Majestad hay un vestido sobre el baúl. ¿Podrías alistarlo para esta noche? -le pidió Bella.

-Por supuesto, Alteza -respondió inclinándose antes de salir.

-Pásame un delantal, por favor -le indicó Alice a Charlotte. -¿Queréis partir los vegetales? -les preguntó con cierta ironía a las princesas.

-Vemos que os las arregláis perfectamente -respondió Rosalie negando con la cabeza.

-Con permiso, _Majestad_ -se inclinó Bella. Las dos se echaron a reír mientras se iban, dejando a las doncellas desconcertadas viendo con que habilidad se desenvolvía la soberana.

Cuando Jasper y Edward llegaron al castillo ya había caído la noche. Se apuraron en ir a sus habitaciones a asearse después de una larga jornada para bajar a cenar. Al llegar al comedor únicamente los aguardaban los padres de Edward.

-¿Y las muchachas? -preguntó Jasper.

Carlisle le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que mirara tras de sí. Flanqueada por Bella y Rosalie vislumbró la única imagen que había querido tener frente sus ojos durante aquel largo día, la de su esposa. La había extrañado tanto, y ahora se presentaba ante él tan bella, tan hermosa, con aquel vestido azul intenso, como el de los zafiros que pendían de su cuello. Su corazón empezó a latir emocionado al ver el collar de su madre. Le honraba tanto que hubiera decidido ponérselo aquel día. Pero, sobre todo le aturdía tanta belleza, tanta que ni las piedras preciosas conseguían opacarla. Se acercó hacia ella y tomó su mano.

-Gracias -susurró besando sus dedos. Ella asintió sonriendo, con los ojos brillantes al ver que le complacía su elección y dejó que la guiará a la mesa.

-Oh, ¡es el collar de mi hermana! -exclamó Esme con alegría.

-Sí, tía -afirmó Rosalie que ya estaba a la mesa. -El collar de una Reina para otra Reina, ¿verdad Jasper? -insinuó.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a su esposa. Definitivamente lo había hechizado.

Al instante, Charlotte apareció en el comedor para servir la cena. Alice, Bella y Rosalie compartieron una mirada de complicidad con ella antes de que se retirara.

Todos comenzaron a comer excepto Alice que, jugueteando con su cubierto, aguardó hasta que Jasper lo hizo. En cuanto el muchacho introdujo la pieza de carne en su boca, notó su delicioso sabor. Por un momento, miró su plato pensativo.

-¿Sucede algo, mi señor? -preguntó Alice viendo su expresión.

-Nada, sólo que no había probado jamás un venado tan sabroso -le explicó.

-Es cierto -agregó Carlisle -Y no sólo el venado, las verduras están cocinadas justo en su punto, muy apetitosas.

Alice sonrió para sí, le satisfacía tanto que hubiera sido de su agrado...

Todos comieron muy animados, llenando la mesa de comentarios sobre las viandas tan gustosamente preparadas. A punto de finalizar, acudió Charlotte para servir el postre.

-¿Qué es este platillo? -quiso saber Jasper.

-Son frutas en almíbar de hierbabuena y canela, Majestad -le informó.

-Sin ninguna duda hoy te has esmerado con el menú -la felicitó él.

-Debo aclararos que el mérito no es mío, Majestad -admitió.

Jasper la miró sorprendido mientras Alice bajaba su rostro mordiéndose el labio inferior como siempre hacía al encontrarse frente a un posible desacierto por su parte. Quizás su esposo también hallase reprobable su comportamiento, al igual que lo había sido para Rosalie y Bella.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Jasper continuó con su interrogatorio.

-El menú ha sido preparado por Su Majestad -declaró antes de retirarse.

-¿Vos? -preguntó asombrado buscando una respuesta en la mirada huidiza de su esposa.

Jasper alzó el rostro hacia la mirada expectante de su familia y se maravilló al comprobar el semblante de Rosalie y Bella que, lejos de estar impresionadas como él, se mostraban preocupadas. Entonces, al instante, entendió lo que estaba ocurriendo. La intención de Alice había sido complacerlo, no sólo deslumbrándolo con su delicada belleza, sino agasajándolo con aquel exquisito banquete, tal y como haría una esposa hacia su marido, aunque para ello hubiera tenido que descender de su posición de soberana. Aquella certeza lo conmovió sobremanera, era algo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Volvió a mirar a Alice y rescató una de sus manos que se apretaban contra su regazo, presionándolo levemente.

-No la culpéis, mi señor -se excusóAlice rápidamente -Yo se lo pedí.

Jasper hizo un movimiento con su mano, interrumpiéndola.

-No deberíais haberos molestado, mi señora -le dijo suavemente.

-No ha sido ninguna molestia -susurró aliviada. -Al contrario, me he sentido muy dichosa de poder hacerlo.

-Os doy las gracias de nuevo -murmuró llevando su mano a sus labios y besándola con ternura.

-Brindemos entonces por la improvisada cocinera -anunció Edward alzando su copa. Todos rompieron en vítores y brindaron por tan deliciosa velada.

Tras la cena y, como cada noche, Jasper condujo a Alice hasta sus habitaciones. Su corazón no había dejado de golpear fuertemente contra su pecho desde que la había visto enfundada en aquel vestido, tanto que temía que le fallase la voz por la inquietud, así que hizo gala de todo su autocontrol tratando de hallar algo de calma.

-De nuevo os agradezco esta noche tan maravillosa -dijo en cuanto se detuvieron frente a la recámara de Alice.

-Soy yo la que debe agradeceros, mi señor -respondió posando sus dedos sobre la valiosa alhaja que adornaba su cuello. -Lo llevaré con orgullo.

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

-Hasta hoy había creído que era una de las cosas más hermosas que mis ojos habían tenido la fortuna de contemplar pero, esta noche, me dado cuenta de que no es digno de vuestra belleza.

Alice bajó el rostro ruborizada, abrumada, sin que acudiera ni una sola palabra a su mente, al menos para agradecerle el cumplido. Jasper tomó su barbilla y la alzó lentamente.

-Yo... -alcanzó a decir perdiéndose en aquella mirada violácea como las amatistas.

-¿Sí, mi señor? -murmuró Alice.

Jasper siguió observándola, en silencio, debatiendo su propia lucha interior. Era tan hermosa, sus ojos parecían brillar por la expectación. Hizo ademán de inclinarse hacia ella pero de nuevo la indecisión y la inseguridad se abrieron paso rápidamente, ganando finalmente la batalla.

-Me preguntaba si podría abusar mañana de vuestro tiempo -dijo casi con brusquedad, molesto consigo mismo por su vacilación.

-Claro, mi señor -respondió sin ser capaz de ocultar una nota de decepción en su voz. -¿Me necesitáis para algo?

-Sí, mi señora, preciso de vuestra "visión" -respondió con media sonrisa. Alice sonrió tímidamente al recordar aquella conversación entre ellos.

-Como gustéis -aceptó ella.

-Estaré toda la mañana en mi escritorio -le informó -Os estaré esperando.

Alice asintió con la cabeza.

-Qué descanséis -se despidió besando su mano.

-Buenas noches -respondió Alice antes de entrar a su habitación.

En cuanto Jasper cerró la puerta de su recámara se dirigió hacia su cama y golpeó con fuerza uno de los almohadones. Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, reprimiendo un grito de rabia que luchaba por escapar de su garganta, avergonzado de su propia debilidad. Nunca se había considerado cobarde y, aunque no tenía gran experiencia con las mujeres sabía con seguridad que no era la timidez lo que le hacía actuar así. Se dejó caer sobre la cama con gesto pensativo y no le hizo falta ahondar mucho en su mente para saber que lo reprimía de ese modo. Era el miedo, el temor a que Alice no sintiera lo mismo por él pues, aunque seguía creyendo que había pasado muy poco tiempo desde que se conocieran, era más que suficiente para que él sintiera que le faltaba el aire si no la tenía cerca. Se había metido en su alma de tal manera que no creía soportar su rechazo o su indiferencia.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió sin hacer ruido hacia la pequeña puerta que lo separaba de la dueña de su corazón, apoyando con cuidado una de sus manos en la fría madera. _Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos_ -pensó. Era una tortura tenerla ahí mismo, al alcance de su mano y no poder tocarla, no poder abrazarla, besarla... tenerla. Debía acabar con ese castigo que él mismo se había autoinfligido con su propia indecisión y debía hacerlo pronto o corría el riesgo de perder la cordura por tal desasosiego.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió de nuevo a la cama desvistiéndose. Apagó la luz de la vela tras acostarse, aún sabiendo que aquella noche no sería capaz de dormir.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Alice también luchaba, no sólo por dormir sino por vencer aquella desazón que amenazaba con invadirla.

En sus labios ardía ese beso que Jasper no le había dado y que ella había deseado con anhelo. No era la primera vez que vacilaba al tratar de besarla y se preguntaba porqué. _¿Será que no le agrado?_ -pensó _¿será por eso que no quiso consumar nuestro matrimonio?. _Alice negó con la cabeza. Ese no podía ser el motivo, sabía que, por regla general, para los hombres era relativamente fácil no poner el corazón al poseer a una mujer si con ello sólo buscaban satisfacer sus deseos. No, él hubiera podido tenerla si hubiera querido. Sin embargo le ofreció tiempo... ¿tiempo para qué? ¿para que lo aceptase, para que confiase, para que se enamorará de él? Pues, si ese era el motivo, ya no era necesario esperar más porque Alice ya lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de su ser.

* * *

**¡¡Hola a todos!!!! ¿Qué tal???**

**No os podéis quejar porque hace muy poquitos días que actualicé eh! :p**

**Espero que aunque la espera haya sido un poco más corta, igual haya valido la pena y os guste este capítulo. Si es así... ya sabéis!! firmita al canto ;)**

**He visto en algunos fics que la gente pone fotos de los vestidos y esas cosas para que se entienda un poco más el contexto de la historia. Yo he intentado hacer lo mismo así que en mi perfil os he puesto un montón de links para que veáis el vestuario, escenas que pueden recrear el momento, etc... En cuanto las fotos de vestuarios, por desgracia hay que obviar a los modelos jeje que no se parecen nada a nuestros queridos personajes. Si dominara el photoshop habría hecho algún montaje cambiando las caras jiji habría estado genial, pero estoy pez con ese programa así que va a ser que no. Lo único que he intentado es reflejar en su vestimenta un poco de la personalidad de cada personaje. Sé que son muchos links pero lo hago por si os pica la curiosidad, vosotros mismos ;)**

**No descarto cambiar alguna foto y, lógicamente añadir más, así que os avisaré en cada actualización por si hay algún cambio.**

**Bueno, después de dicho toooodo esto. Me despido hasta la próxima semana. Como siempre agradezco vuestros efusivos comentarios y alimentan mis ganas de escribir.**

**Muchos besos y os cuidáis!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

Antes de dirigirse a desayunar, Rosalie acudió a la cocina en busca de una de esas tonificantes tisanas. Otra noche más en vela por culpa de aquel hombre que invadía a hurtadillas su mente para atormentarla con sus besos y sus brazos poderosos. Si no fuera porque no creía en hechiceros y brujerías, pensaría que alguien había lanzado un conjuro sobre ella porque el hecho de que durante varias noches seguidas fuera víctima de aquel mismo sueño, una y otra vez, rozaba ya la maldición.

Recordó aquella noche, cuando era una niña, en que tuvo una horrible pesadilla. Tantos años habían pasado que ya no recordaba que o quien había protagonizado aquel mal sueño, lo que si recordaba era que había corrido llorosa a la recámara de sus padres en busca de protección y consuelo. En cuanto la vieron tan agitada, le hicieron un hueco entre ellos y la recibieron en su cama, abrazándola y reconfortándola. Cuando estuvo más calmada, y en su inocencia de niña, le preguntó a su padre a qué se debían los sueños ¿acaso había sido una niña mala y por eso debía soñar cosas feas? Aún recordaba las risas de sus padres.

-_No, pequeña_ -le dijo su padre. -_No es porque seamos buenos o malos por lo que soñamos_ -le explicó._ -Se dice que uno sueña por lo que más teme o por lo que más desea._

En aquel entonces, no entendió muy bien a que se refería su padre, pero ese día aquellas palabras volvían a ella como un karma y, verdaderamente temía buscar una respuesta en ellas al porqué de ese sueño que se repetía una y otra vez como un presagio. _¿Temía a ese hombre o lo deseaba? _

Por supuesto que era absurdo pensar que lo temía, de ningún modo, aquellos arranques suyos insolentes y descarados podían herirla lo mismo que el roce de una pluma sobre su piel, nada en absoluto, la llenaba de rabia su engreimiento y su osadía, pero nada más. A lo sumo, podía herir su vanidad femenina, mas, aunque nunca lo reconociera frente a nadie, sabia muy bien que siempre era ella quien lo provocaba.

Sin embargo... ¿era igual de absurdo pensar que lo deseaba? Se detuvo sobre sus pasos apretando los puños contra su vestido. No, no podía admitirlo. Si lo hacía estaría admitiendo lo imposible, lo inaceptable, lo prohibido...

Conocía muy bien su naturaleza, su esencia y, por muy independiente y orgullosa que quisiera mostrarse ante el mundo entero, se sabía muy capaz de luchar con todas sus fuerzas por amor. Era consciente de que para muchas mujeres era "inmoral" el simple hecho de mostrar por un hombre más interés del meramente necesario, por lo que era totalmente humillante el luchar por él. Para alboroto de muchas, ella no era de esa opinión. Para Rosalie, eso no era "perseguir" a un hombre, sino la felicidad y, ¡ay de aquel que creyese ser merecedor de tal regalo para que viniese caído del cielo! Ese don divino había que alcanzarlo, ganarlo y bien valía cualquier esfuerzo.

Pero, _¿haría lo mismo por Emmett?_ Negó con la cabeza mientras retomaba su trayecto hacia la cocina.

Bien sabía que no era por cuestión de orgullo. Lo supo muerto aquel día en las caballerizas cuando pensó que iba a besarla... deseó aquel beso más que nada en el mundo... y aunque trató de cubrirlo con un lienzo de humillación y desaprobación, no podía engañarse a sí misma. No sentía rabia por su osadía, por haber intentado besarla, sino por su propia osadía al desearlo tanto. Y en esos momentos, su bien preciado orgullo no le sirvió de nada...

No, había algo mucho más importante que la haría ocultarlo, evitarlo, negarlo hasta para sí misma... su propio origen la marcaba... ¡Era una princesa y él un simple guardia, por Dios Santo! ¡El mero hecho de pensarlo estaba fuera de los límites de lo permitido! Nadie en el mundo aceptaría una unión tan deshonrosa, la vergüenza caería sobre su familia, sobre todo el reino y ella sí que no era capaz de llevar ese peso sobre su conciencia.

Cuando estaba llegando a la cocina, escuchó voces muy animadas, entre ellas la de Emmett. Respiró hondo ante el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo al saber que iba a encontrarlo.

-¡Vamos, Charlotte! No seas malvada -exclamó Emmett provocando una risita en la doncella. Sin embargo, a Rosalie no le pasó inadvertida la mirada iracunda de Peter, que se sentaba frente a él.

-Aún me duele mucho el hombro -aseguró con una mueca. -Seguro que un masaje providente de tus lindas manos me calmarían el dolor.

-Ya te dije que no, Emmett -le respondió Charlotte con falsa indignación en su voz.

Rosalie quedó casi petrificada en el umbral de la puerta al escuchar tal conversación. Fue únicamente el saludo de Peter lo que la hizo reaccionar.

-¡Buenas días, Alteza! -respondió Charlotte azorada. -¿Deseabais algo?

-Una de tus tisanas -balbuceó Rosalie, pálida.

-Un segundo, Alteza. El agua está a punto de hervir -dijo dirigiéndose al fuego.

Rosalie asintió.

-En verdad tenéis mal semblante, Alteza -se preocupó Peter.

-Seguro que la tisana que Charlotte me está preparando me alivia -contestó Rosalie amablemente como agradecimiento a su interés.

-¿Lo ves Charlotte? Tus manos son prodigiosas -añadió Emmett estirando su brazo y agarrando a la doncella por la cintura, acercándola a él. -¿Vienes conmigo al lago esta tarde? -le insinuó.

Charlotte se removió de su abrazo mirando a Rosalie.

-No te preocupes por Su Alteza -le dijo Emmett con tono desenfadado -No tiene porqué escandalizarse, sabe perfectamente lo que ocurre entre un hombre y una mujer -concluyó con ironía.

Todos quedaron perplejos ante tal afirmación y Rosalie tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para no salir de allí huyendo, abochornada, humillada. Esta vez no había sido ella la de la afrenta, la de la provocación, esa ofensa había sido del todo gratuita y no se iba a quedar así.

-Estás en lo cierto, muchacho, lo sé perfectamente -le espetó alzando su barbilla y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. -Al igual que sé que no se os paga a ninguno por hacerlo en horas de trabajo. Su Majestad quedaría muy decepcionado al saber en que ocupas tu tiempo -le advirtió levantando la voz. -Estás equivocado si piensas que el tener el favor de la reina te da más privilegios que obligaciones.

Dicho esto salió por la puerta hacia el patio. Ni siquiera aceptó la jarra que Charlotte le ofrecía cabizbaja.

Peter le lanzó a Emmett una mirada llena de ira mientras Charlotte continuaba abatida, con la congoja reflejada en su rostro. Inevitablemente, la culpabilidad invadió a Emmett. Su batalla "personal" con la princesa no justificaba que pudiera afectar a otros y, con su actuación, la propia Charlotte había quedado en entredicho frente a Rosalie. Si bien le hería en su amor propio tener que pedirle excusas, si era necesario, lo haría en favor de la doncella. Sin decir una palabra salió en su busca.

Rosalie no había ido muy lejos, había salido hacia el corredor exterior para salir al patio, pero se había detenido en la última de las arcadas de piedra, en aquella pilastra en la que se había ocultado justo el día anterior para ver a Emmett entrenando.

Se rió con tristeza para sus adentros de su propia estupidez. Hacía sólo unos minutos se había estado planteando el gran dilema de su vida en la que aquel hombre la había sumido sin tener en cuenta lo esencial, el hecho de que él realmente la despreciaba. La había convertido en el blanco de su desdén y sus exabruptos y ella se lo tenía bien merecido por haberlo incitado.

El sabor amargo de las ilusiones rotas acudió a su boca y se preguntó en que momento su subconsciente la había conducido a aquella situación tan irracional en la que había perdido el control de la realidad y de la lógica. ¿De que forma loca y absurda había llegado a confundirse su raciocinio como para pensar que aquel comportamiento impertinente podía deberse a algo más que a una simple muestra de orgullo masculino? Y ella que se jactaba de su personalidad resuelta y segura, había resultado ser la más ingenua de todas las mujeres. Tan a salvo que se sentía en su "noble" urna de cristal y había ido a romperla dejándola desprotegida el único hombre que hasta ese momento la había hecho sentir como una mujer pero que nunca la consideraría como tal.

Escuchó pasos que se aproximaban y, mirando de reojo, comprobó que se trataba de Emmett. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para reprimir aquellas lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos, por disipar aquella angustia que le oprimía el pecho. Nunca, jamás le daría la satisfacción de verla llorar, no llegaría el día en el que su debilidad pudiera convertirse en objeto de sus burlas.

-Alteza -lo escuchó titubear tras de sí.

Rosalie se giró para mirarlo.

-¿Vienes a pedirme que no le diga nada a la reina sobre lo que acabo de presenciar? -preguntó con su ya recuperada soberbia.

-¡Me importa muy poco lo que le podáis decir a Su Majestad sobre mí! -exclamó ofendido.

-¡Ah! Vienes a abogar por tu amada ¡qué romántico! -dijo con gran ironía.

-Sí, vengo a interceder por ella -admitió -Charlotte no debe pagar por algo que sólo he propiciado yo -añadió con voz más calmada. -Y para vuestra información no es mi _amada._

-Así que su reticencia no era fingida -se rió. -Ya que, según tú, soy tan versada en asuntos amorosos, quizás pueda darte algún consejo sobre como debes tratar a una mujer.

-¿Dudáis de mis habilidades con la mujeres ? -sugirió acercándose a ella.

-No deben ser muy buenas cuando ella ha rechazado tan abiertamente tus más que directas proposiciones -se defendió alejándose de él, manteniéndose altiva, sin que pareciera en ningún momento que estaba huyendo de él, de su cercanía turbadora.

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer si el corazón de la doncella ya pertenece a otro -respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-No te entiendo -espetó sorprendida.

-Charlotte está enamorada de Peter -le aclaró.

-¡Pensé que Peter era tu amigo! -le inquirió ante tal desvergüenza. ¿Qué tipo de hombre era, robándole las atenciones y el cariño que ella no tenía intención de otorgarle?

-Por que es mi amigo lo hago -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

En ese instante, al otro lado del corredor vieron como Charlotte salía de la cocina apresuradamente, con su expresión llena de indignación y a Peter, tras ella, siguiendo sus pasos.

-¿A qué te refieres? -cuestionó el capitán dando una zancada, tomándola por la muñeca, deteniéndola.

-¡No seré yo quien te lo explique! -le reclamó sin mirarlo.

-¡Habla, mujer! -le exigió con ira mientras la tomaba por los hombros, casi vapuleándola, obligándola a mirarlo.

-Eres un necio, Peter, un ciego que no es capaz de ver lo que tiene frente a sus ojos -respondió con la voz casi quebrada y la desesperanza y la desilusión contenidas en su mirada, tratando de controlar el llanto que ya surcaba sus mejillas.

A Peter no le hizo falta más, la atrajo hacia sí y atrapó sus labios con fervor, con pasión, como si toda su vida dependiera de ello. Sólo se sosegó cuando notó las manos de Charlotte alrededor de su cintura, soltando entonces sus hombros, para, sin dejar de acariciar su boca, encerrarla contra su cuerpo, en un abrazo lleno de promesas.

Cuando por fin, casi sin aliento, se separaron sus labios, él le susurró algo al oído, a lo que ella asintió sonriendo tímidamente. Peter la tomó de la mano y ambos se alejaron de allí corriendo entre risas.

Rosalie palideció ante tal escena. Avergonzada retiró su vista de ellos y de Emmett. Sabía que había emitido un juicio erróneo respecto a él y, por lo poco que conocía de su carácter, estaba segura de que no iba a dejar pasar esa ocasión para reprochárselo.

-De lo único que me puede acusar Peter es de haberle forzado a que reaccione -le escuchó decir. -Si bien es cierto que no ha sido un método muy prolijo, creo que en este caso es posible aplicar aquello de "el fin justifica los medios" -le aclaró. -Sin embargo, ¿de qué me podéis acusar vos?

-De haberme hablado de forma tan insolente -le reprochó.

Emmett lanzó una fuerte carcajada.

-Por Dios, Alteza. Jamás hemos cruzado palabra alguna que no haya ido aderezada con una buena dosis de veneno. ¿Hay alguna ocasión que haya escapado a mi memoria en que nos hayamos tratado con algún tipo de cordialidad?

-No debiste dirigirte a mí en esos términos con otras personas presentes -protestó.

-Ah! Ya entiendo, eso sólo os corresponde a vos -puntualizó con ironía. -Vos sois la única que puede pisotearme en público.

Rosalie no pudo menos que morderse la lengua ante tal alegato. Era cierto que lo había dejado muchas veces en ridículo delante de todos, incluso de Alice, aún sabiendo que eso podría humillarlo más.

-Además, tampoco recuerdo que, en ningún momento me hayáis reprendido por haberos hablado de forma impropia o grosera hace un momento en la cocina -continuó. -Sólo me habéis reprochado el estar cortejando a una mujer en, según vos, horas de trabajo. No sabía que el tiempo de las comidas eran parte de nuestras tareas -dijo con fingida preocupación.

Rosalie apretó su mandíbula mientras su mente viajaba a la velocidad del rayo en busca de algún argumento con el que rebatir su discurso sin que hallara algo lo suficientemente válido.

-¿Queréis saber cual el problema de trasfondo de todo esto? -preguntó Emmett con sorna. -Que creéis que vuestra posición os da derecho a, no sólo emitir juicios, sino dar el veredicto y la condena al resto del mundo. Y los que cometimos el horrible pecado de nacer como plebe debemos aceptarlo sin objeción.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -se defendió ella.

-Por favor, Alteza ¿a quién pretendéis engañar? -prosiguió con el sarcasmo empañando cada una de sus palabras -Creo que hablo con propiedad al afirmar que vuestra soberbia y vanidad no tienen límites. Y no digamos vuestro orgullo femenino, eso es lo único que alimenta vuestros sentidos. Os sabéis hermosa y creéis que el mundo gira alrededor vuestro...

-¡Ahora también soy culpable por mi belleza! -espetó ella sintiendo que la ira iba invadiéndola más y más con cada una de sus ofensas.

-Sois culpable de coquetería y frivolidad y de pensar que vuestra hermosura os servirá para conseguir vuestros fines. ¡Qué ilusa sois! -añadió en tono burlón. -¿De qué sirve una flor de vistosos colores si no tiene fragancia que nadie pueda oler? ¿De qué sirve la más exquisita rosa pero tan llena de espinas que nadie se atrevería a acercarse a tocarla -dijo aproximándose a ella con su mirada acusadora fundida en la de ella. -Que hombre en su sano juicio querría estar con una mujer vacía y sin corazón como vos -sentenció.

Rosalie sintió que aquello atravesaba su pecho como un puñal y fue presa de la impotencia, la frustración y, lo peor de todo, de una tristeza infinita. Hubiera querido abofetearle, como un último resquicio de dignidad herida, pero no tuvo fuerzas para ello. Simplemente se dio media vuelta y se marchó antes de que él viera sus lágrimas correr como ríos desbocados, con un gran pesar en su alma y el corazón hecho pedazos.

Emmett la observó alejarse mientras rogaba al cielo perdón por aquella infamia que acababa de cometer, bien se merecía el infierno por haberla herido así, en lo más profundo. De hecho, él mismo terminaba de hundirse en el más mísero abismo al provocar que aquella mujer que se alejaba de él, lo hiciera para siempre.

Bien tarde se había dado cuenta de que Rosalie se había metido en él como una enfermedad que acabaría por consumirle sin remisión. Él había sido el iluso al imaginar que en todo momento podría controlar la situación y jugar aquel juego con la seguridad de proclamarse victorioso, creyendo dominar las reglas que él mismo quería imponer. Y resultó que había obviado lo que supuso que no intervendría jamás, su tramposo corazón, al que sintió palpitar con loco frenesí esa mañana en las caballerizas cuando a punto estuvo de robarle aquella miel que se ocultaba en sus labios.

¿Cómo había osado siquiera a imaginarlo? Era como querer tocar una estrella, inalcanzable o como querer atrapar el viento con las manos, imposible.

La cólera lo cegó por un segundo y sintió deseos de golpear con fuerza aquel sillar de piedra hasta que sangraran sus puños, pero sabía que el posible daño que pudiera infligirse era mínimo en comparación con el que le había causado a ella. _Es lo mejor_ -quiso autoconvencerse. Debía distanciarse de ella cuanto antes, evitando así que lo dominase la falta de cordura llevándolo a la perdición y, si para ello tenía que conseguir que lo aborreciese, así sería.

Tomó la dirección contraria a la que había tomado ella para dirigirse al Patio de Armas. Era de esperarse que Peter acudiese tarde a la instrucción aquella mañana, así que él mismo tomaría su lugar mientras tanto. Al menos alguien podría ser feliz.

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

Jasper caminaba a grandes zancadas alrededor de su escritorio. Con cada minuto que pasaba más se convencía de que había sido un acto infantil el haberle pedido aquello. No era que pusiera en tela de juicio sus cualidades, jamás, ni siquiera se lo había planteado, aunque era cierto que el asunto en cuestión a él mismo le había ocasionado más de un quebradero de cabeza. Sin embargo eso no era lo que le preocupaba, le preocupaba el hecho de que no había sido capaz de encontrar otra excusa aparte de aquella con tal de pasar más tiempo con ella. Debería haberla invitado a dar un paseo a caballo, o a caminar por los jardines... no a asesorarlo en asuntos de estado... ¡era ridículo! ¿Necesitaba una razón, un motivo para querer compartir más tiempo con su esposa?

Abrió el gran ventanal situado tras su escritorio y se asomó, captando una brizna de aire fresco en aquella mañana de verano. En cierto modo le ayudó a serenarse y a convencerse de que poco remedio podía ponerle a aquello ya. Lo importante era que gozaría de su compañía y debía disfrutar de ello.

Un leve toque de nudillos sonó en la puerta.

-¡Adelante! -exclamó volviendo hacia su escritorio. -No cerréis -le pidió -hay una brisa muy agradable.

Alice asintió caminando hacia la mesa.

-Os agradezco que hayáis venido -le dijo.

-Aunque no estoy familiarizada con cierto tipo de asuntos, espero seros de utilidad, de una forma u otra -le advirtió.

-Estoy seguro de ello -aseveró mientras le ofrecía asiento en una silla próxima a la suya. -Aunque he de reconocer que se trata de un tema bastante tedioso.

-¿Hay algo que resulte más tedioso que los libros de filosofía de Bella? -bromeó.

-¿Tal vez la recaudación de impuestos? -respondió Jasper con una pequeña mueca.

-Vos ganáis -suspiró Alice con fingida resignación, provocando la risa en ambos, mientras Jasper le alcanzaba un libro con estados de cuentas.

Alice lo estudió durante unos momentos, viajando por sus páginas como si buscara algo que no lograba hallar en aquellas líneas.

-¿Usáis el mismo sistema que en Asbath? -preguntó extrañada.

-Me temo que sí -admitió él. -Y como podéis imaginar, estoy empezando a detectar ciertos problemas de fraude.

-Sabéis que las finanzas de Asbath están bastante resentidas ¿verdad?

-Sí y me preocupa que esto desemboque en lo mismo -asintió pensativo. -Le pedí consejo a Edward pero, desgraciadamente, ellos también siguen las mismas disposiciones, aunque con más suerte hasta el momento.

Alice guardó silencio por un momento, pensativa.

-Mi tío Charles impuso hace un par de años un nuevo sistema de recaudación de impuestos en Breaslau y parece estar funcionando. De hecho yo lo considero mucho más justo y equitativo. No creo equiparable las posesiones de un feudo comparados con los de un campesino para que se les deba aplicar el mismo porcentaje en lo que a impuestos se refiere. Para un señorío poco es un cofre de oro si nueve más ocupan sus arcas, pero para un pobre campesino, una vaca, aunque tenga nueve más, puede suponer el sustento de su familia.

-Creí que no estabais familiarizada con este tipo de asuntos -bromeó sorprendido citando sus mismas palabras de hacía un momento.

-Justo esta reforma coincidió con una época en la que estuve hospedada por varios meses en su castillo -le informó -Y, podría decirse, que soy un poco curiosa -añadió soltando una risita. Jasper rió con ella.

-Bien, escuchemos pues -dijo mientras se reclinaba contra la silla mostrando todo su interés.

-A grandes rasgos se trata de un sistema de baremos -comenzó. -Cada habitante se sitúa en un intervalo dependiendo de sus posesiones y a cada uno de estos tramos se le aplica su porcentaje correspondiente. No se pretende que el feudo pague mucho más, pero sí que el campesino pague menos. Puede que afecte las Arcas Reales pero opino que no es un gran perjuicio si así se gana en bienestar para el pueblo.

-Sí, por supuesto -se apresuró a afirmar Jasper, completamente anodadado ante el discurso de Alice.

-Ya sé que me vais a preguntar -exclamó sin dejarle apenas reaccionar. -Cómo controlar esas posesiones para que nadie intente defraudar y así situarse en un intervalo más bajo... Con alguaciles.

-¿Alguaciles? -preguntó dubitativo.

-Se encargarían de ir haciendo catálogo de viviendas, tierras, cosechas, ganados y si alguno de ellos no fuera reclamado por nadie pasarían a la corona. De ese modo, si alguien decidiera no declarar alguno de sus bienes buscando pagar menos impuestos, lo conseguiría pero dejaría de disfrutar de los beneficios que ese bien pudiera procurarle.

Jasper asentía una y otra vez con la cabeza, analizando cada uno de los argumentos que Alice lanzaba.

-¿Y qué pasa con bienes que resultan fáciles de eludir, como las joyas o el dinero? -quiso saber. Alice sonrió al tener una clara respuesta para eso.

-Si queréis obtener beneficios de las joyas, tendríais que venderlas, pagando en ese caso el ya implantado impuesto por compraventa. Y si tenéis mucho dinero, deberíais "canjearlo" por bienes para poder disfrutarlo, no sirve de mucho tenerlo guardado en un cofre. El alguacil será el que certifique ese cambio de nombre en el título de propiedad por lo que volvemos a tener catalogado ese bien.

-Lo tenéis todo bien pensado -decidió Jasper viendo como Alice sonreía satisfecha al ver su aprobación.

-Por supuesto -afirmó Alice animada. -Es más, la imagen del alguacil nos servirá también para otorgar al pueblo la tranquilidad, la protección y el amparo que estamos obligados a procurarles.

-Si os referís al pillaje....

-No sólo a eso, mi señor -lo interrumpió provocando la risa en Jasper. Lo que más le maravillaba era ver con que fervor defendía su razonamiento. Si un tema tan monótono podía enfocarlo con tal entusiasmo como sería con las cosas que verdaderamente la apasionaran. De nuevo sintió deseos de conocer hasta el último rincón de su mente, todas sus inquietudes y todos sus anhelos, para poder comprenderla, cuidarla, incluso consentirla. De nuevo daba gracias a la providencia por haber unido su destino al de ella.

-Podrían reportar informes sobre todas las demarcaciones del reino ¿Sabíais que las aldeas situadas más al sur han sufrido graves inundaciones?

Jasper la miró sorprendido.

-Me he enterado por Emmett. Se lo escuchó decir a uno de los guardias cuya familia vive en aquella zona -le explicó al fin Alice.

-¿Y por qué no he sido informado sobre eso? -inquirió molesto.

-Yo me he enterado casualmente esta mañana -dijo con prudencia. -Me he tomado la libertad de pedirle a Emmett que mandase una partida de hombres para que ayuden a reconstruir las casas -le aclaró tras lo que se mordió tímidamente el labio.

-Habéis procedido correctamente -concordó para disipar su recelo.

-Por eso mantengo que los alguaciles no ayudarían a que el pueblo cumpla sus obligaciones y a que nosotros cumplamos las nuestras -concluyó Alice.

Jasper se levantó y caminó hacia el ventanal. La palabra _nosotros_ resonó en su mente mientras observaba el horizonte. Deseaba tanto que Alice considerara esa palabra en todos los sentidos posibles, con todos sus significados, sobre todo, el de su completa unión...

-¿Qué pensáis, mi señor? - preguntó Alice ante su silencio acercándose a él. -¿No os parece buena idea?

-Me parece magnifica -la contradijo. -Habría que estudiar de que forma implantar este sistema ocasionando el menor disturbio en el pueblo, pero estoy seguro de que con vuestra ayuda pronto quedará resuelto.

-Me alegra haberos sido útil -afirmó ella sonriendo.

-Más que útil -puntualizó. -Le habéis ahorrado a vuestro esposo un terrible dolor de cabeza -dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa. -¿Cómo podría compensaros?

-Eso es absolutamente innecesario, mi señor -lo disuadió. -Me siento muy honrada de poder ayudaros en vuestra labor.

-Entonces digamos que es un pequeño obsequio que vuestro pueblo quiere haceros por haberle prestado un buen servicio hoy -añadió con tono divertido. -¿No necesitáis nada? No sé... ¿Otro jardín quizás? -bromeó.

Alice rompió a reír.

-No, mi señor.

-No me privéis de la satisfacción de hacer algo por vos -insistió ante su negativa. -Os lo ruego -murmuró tomando una de sus manos.

-Quizás... -susurró pensativa mordiéndose el labio.

-Decidme -le pidió. Le resultaba fascinante aquel pequeño gesto suyo.

-Quisiera conocer los lagos que dan nombre a este reino -dijo tímidamente. -Me han asegurado que son espléndidos.

Jasper entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Alice apenas conocía los territorios que gobernaba, sólo los había contemplado en su viaje hacia el castillo aquel maravilloso día en que llegó a su vida. Desde entonces, ni siquiera había salido fuera de las murallas.

-Que mejor guía que su soberano para mostrároslos ¿cierto? -le propuso entonces Jasper.

Alice no pudo ocultar la emoción que sintió en ese momento. Jasper sonrió complacido. Sus ojos, su rostro, toda ella parecían brillar de ilusión.

-¿Cuándo? -preguntó tratando de contener su entusiasmo.

-Ahora mismo si queréis -respondió. -Y os informó que no tengo intención de regresar hasta que oscurezca. Tengo mucho que enseñaros -le insinuó.

-¿Todo el día? -se sorprendió.

-¿No os agrada la idea? -una pequeña sombra de decepción nubló su voz. -¿No queréis que yo...?

-Al contrario, mi señor -se apresuró a aclararle. -Nada me gustaría más -admitió. Rápidamente bajó la cabeza avergonzada ante las palabras que se habían precipitado de su boca.

Jasper suspiró con alivio mientras su corazón comenzaba a golpear su pecho con fuerza alimentado por aquella esperanza que nuevamente asomaba a su alma. Lentamente tomó su barbilla alzando su rostro mientras llevó la pequeña mano que aún sostenía entre la suya hacia su pecho, con la esperanza de que Alice sintiese aquel palpitar y con él, todo lo que ella era capaz de provocar en todo su ser. Con la punta de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar su mejilla. Era tan suave, tan dulce, tan tierna, tan hermosa... Alice cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquel contacto. Había deseado tantas veces una caricia suya, así. Su corazón repicaba en sus oídos, al unísono, en conjunción con aquel pálpito que resonaba en la palma de su mano, como si fueran uno solo. La mano de Jasper abandonó la tibia mejilla, recorriéndola hasta su nuca, enredándola entre su largo cabello negro mientras afianzaba la mano de Alice contra su pecho antes de soltarla y descender hasta su cintura. Esta vez no hizo su aparición ningún tipo de duda o vacilación, sólo existían Alice y su amor por ella. Poco a poco fue acercándose a su rostro y, durante un segundo, temió que ella lo rechazase. Buscó en sus ojos algún atisbo que lo incitara a detenerse pero se encontró con aquellos ojos violáceos que tanto adoraba llenos de anhelo... nunca los había visto brillar así. Bajó durante un momento la vista hacia sus labios, sonrosados, trémulos, casi expectantes que parecían llamarlo cual canto de sirena. Se inclinó un poco más sobre ellos, ya podía sentir su perfume embriagador aturdiéndole y su cálido aliento sobre su piel. El sabor de aquellos labios vino a su memoria, al igual que esa necesidad por sentirlos de nuevo, era incluso más poderosa que aquella vez cuando la besó en el altar. Finalmente el deseo le venció y no pudo dilatar más aquel momento, posando sus labios sobre los suyos, lo más delicadamente que le permitió ese fervor que turbaba sus sentidos. Los acarició con dulzura, sintiendo como los de Alice se unían a aquella sinuosa danza. Sin embargo, aquello no fue suficiente para Jasper, para sus deseos, para aplacar esa necesidad que tenía de ella. Aferró su cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo, haciendo que un pequeño gemido escapara de los labios de Alice y aquello fue su perdición. Deslizó la mano desde su nuca hasta su espalda para abrazarla con fuerza a la vez que sus labios se separaron durante un segundo de los de ella para después volver a atraparlos con afán, casi con desesperación. Jasper profundizó el beso mientras Alice entreabría los labios para recibirlo y tuvo que ahogar un gemido al sentir como la dulce boca femenina se entregaba a su caricia sin reservas y como su cuerpo se estremecía entre sus brazos, fundiéndose con el suyo.

Reticente se separó de ella, ambos sin aliento. Jasper apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, disfrutando de aquel pequeño cuerpo que temblaba bajo sus manos, aún turbado por como se había abandonado ella a ese beso, como si también le hubiera impulsado el mismo deseo, el mismo anhelo que lo impulsaban a él. ¿Sería posible? ¿Sería posible que lo que tanto había esperado por fin le fuera concedido? ¿Sería ese el día en que por fin podría decirle, expresar todo lo que en su interior guardaba para ella?

Un carraspeo desde la puerta le obligó a despertar de su ensoñación y tuvo que reprimir aquellas palabras que luchaban por escapar de sus labios.

Tanto Alice como él se giraron tras separarse para comprobar que era Peter. El capitán se inclinó, apabullado por su intromisión.

-¿Sí, Peter? -le saludó Jasper.

-Los muchachos ya están preparados, Majestad -le informó. Jasper asintió.

-Os espero en media hora al pie de la escalinata -le susurró a su esposa.

-Iré a preparar la comida -concordó ella.

-Y yo me encargaré de los caballos.

Alice lo miró con un deje travieso y, poniéndose de puntillas se acercó a su oído.

-Con una montura será suficiente para los dos -susurró. Jasper rió para sí mientras veía a su esposa alejarse de él con su delicado caminar.

-Adiós, Peter -se despidió alegremente antes de retirarse. El capitán, sorprendido, apenas tuvo tiempo de inclinarse. Luego miró de nuevo a Jasper haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para no reír.

-Ni se te ocurra -le advirtió apuntándole con el dedo de modo intimidatorio.

-Jamás osaría, Majestad -alcanzó a decir antes de ahogar otra carcajada.

-¿Quieres ser sometido a un consejo de guerra? -insistió Jasper.

Ambos mantuvieron la mirada fija durante un momento y, súbitamente, lanzaron sendas risotadas.

-Siento mucho la interrupción, Majestad -se disculpó.

-¿No tenías nada mejor que hacer? -suspiró resignado Jasper cerrando el ventanal.

-En realidad sí -confirmó -lo mismo que vos -añadió con cierta presunción.

-¿Charlotte? -preguntó -¡Ya era tiempo!

-¿Acaso era yo el único estúpido que no lo sabía? -se molestó.

-Amigo mío -le dijo con una palmada en la espalda -no hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver -concluyó dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿También vos? -se le oyó decir antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

**Y eso es todo por hoy!**

**Como se suele decir vulgarmente... este capítulo ha resultado ser un trabajo de chinos... me ha costado lo indecible!!! Demasiadas emociones juntas...**

**Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y espero que me lo hagáis saber. Sería mentir si no admitiera que me emociona recibir vuestros reviews!!! ^^ Ya he superado la barrera de los 100!!!! No me lo puedo creer!!!!!  
**

**Os agradezco los del capítulo pasado y que os hayáis tomado la molestia de visitar los links que os puse en mi perfil y, que , sobre todo, me hayáis dado vuestra opinión. Parece que ha tenido muy buena acogida por vuestra parte y os doy las gracias por habérmelo hecho saber.**

**Muchos besos a todos y os cuidáis!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

Alice caminaba de forma apresurada por el corredor, sus pasos acelerados eran un vivo reflejo del vertiginoso palpitar de su corazón. Sabía que tenía poco tiempo, aunque media hora para volver a encontrarse entre los brazos de Jasper era toda una eternidad. Aún así tenía que hablar con Bella, necesitaba hacer partícipe a alguien de como su pecho albergaba tanta felicidad y ella mejor que nadie para comprenderla.

Tan emocionada estaba que no tuvo la precaución de llamar a la puerta de la sala y anunciar su presencia. Cuando irrumpió en la estancia, los murmullos de los niños no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Es la Reina! Que bonita es... -susurraba una niña a su compañera de pupitre.

-Majestad -titubeó Bella llena de sorpresa.

-Alteza -la saludó Alice con una sonrisita.

-Niños, saludad a Su Majestad -demandó Bella.

-Buenos días, Majestad -respondieron todos al unísono. Alice inclinó su cabeza dedicándoles una amplia sonrisa.

-¿A qué debemos tan inesperada visita, _Majestad_? -preguntó Bella tratando de contener la risa. Dirigirse a su prima con tanta formalidad jamás dejaría de parecerle gracioso.

-¿Podéis salir un momento? Hay un tema que me gustaría tratar con vos -le informó esforzándose por aparentar toda la seriedad posible.

Bella miró a Angela que asintió haciéndole saber que ella se quedaría a cargo de la clase, antes de seguir a Alice al corredor. Casi no había terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando su prima tomó sus manos y comenzó a hacerla girar con ella a lo largo del pasillo mientras canturreaba.

-¿Qué sucede Alice? -quiso saber la muchacha intentando dar fin a la frenética danza de su prima.

-¡Soy tan feliz! -afirmó deteniéndose finalmente.

-Ya lo veo -concordó Bella. -¿Pero me vas a contar porqué o se lo tengo que preguntar a Jasper? -bromeó.

-¿Y cómo sabes que es por su causa? -preguntó seria.

-Porque tu rostro habla por sí solo querida prima. Indudablemente es el rostro de una mujer enamorada -le confirmó sonriendo.

-¿Y cómo no voy a estar enamorada de él? ¡Es tan apuesto! -suspiró. -¿Has visto que manos tan varoniles? ¿y sus ojos? tan azules como el cielo. Nunca me había fijado en la pequeña cicatriz que nace de su ojo izquierdo y que llega casi a su sien -continuó como si hubiera olvidado por completo que Bella la acompañaba -Seguramente fue causada por algún villano en una de las tanta batallas en las que ha luchado tan valientemente...

-¡Hasta que reconoces que lo amas! -exclamó Bella, interrumpiendo aquel discurso cuyas palabras escapaban en tropel de los labios de Alice.

-¡Sí! -gritó abrazando a su prima, riendo ambas.

-¿Y a qué se debe este cambio? -preguntó tomando las manos de Alice que se mantuvo en silencio con mirada traviesa, provocando la impaciencia en Bella.

-¡Por el Amor de Dios, Alice! ¡Habla de una vez! -le exigió ella riendo por la curiosidad.

-Hace un momento... me ha besado -le contó al fin.

-¡Alice! -exclamó Bella, siendo ella la que esta vez abrazaba a su prima.

-Oh, Bella, nunca pensé que se pudiera sentir tal cúmulo de emociones en un único instante -admitió con un suspiro.

-Entonces te ama -aseveró.

-Bueno, aún no me lo ha confesado -se entristeció por un momento -Pero me dio la sensación de que quería hacerlo justo cuando se presentó Peter -añadió más animada.

-¿Os interrumpió? -dijo Bella con desgana -El capitán tiene el don de la oportunidad.

-Quizás se decida ahora que vamos a salir a cabalgar -sugirió con una sonrisita -Quiere mostrarme los lagos y tiene intención de no regresar hasta que anochezca...

-¡Qué romántico! -Bella respiró hondo mientras llevaba sus manos a su pecho -¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa, Alice? -la miró inquisitiva. Alice comprendió al instante.

-Bella, no me sermonees ahora -se quejó con fingida expresión lastimera.

-Como quieras -accedió. -Pero reconoce que yo tenía razón y que tu recelo y desconfianza eran totalmente infundados.

Alice le respondió con un mohín. Bella rompió a reír.

-Esta bien, mi ilustrada prima -se inclinó Alice de forma exagerada riendo también.

-¿Y cuando es vuestra excursión?

La pregunta alarmó a Alice.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Debemos encontrarnos en unos minutos y aún tengo que ir a la cocina a preparar algo para la comida! -exclamó.

-¡Y qué haces aquí! -se rió Bella.

-Te veo esta noche -se despidió Alice mientras reiniciaba su apresurado caminar en dirección a la cocina.

Bella la vio alejarse por el corredor... se alegraba tanto por ella. Sin duda ese iba a ser uno de los días más felices de su vida, o eso esperaba...

Acelerando el paso, Alice comenzó a repasar mentalmente que alimentos le serían más fáciles y rápidos de preparar. Pensó que un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal. Charlotte había sido muy amable con ella el día anterior cuando estuvieron preparando la cena. Quizás accediera de nuevo...

Aún no había alcanzado el umbral de la puerta cuando la voz de María resonó con claridad desde la cocina.

-Será muy reina y todo lo que tú quieras pero es una mosquita muerta.

Alice paró en seco ante tal comentario... _¿Estaba hablando de ella?_

Decidió que debía presentarse frente a ellas sin más, incluso pedirle una explicación a tan peyorativa afirmación pero, simplemente, no consiguió que sus pies obedecieran. Sólo pudo quedarse ahí, escondida tras el umbral de la puerta, escuchando aquella conversación de la que ella parecía ser objeto.

-No seas deslenguada, María -le reprochó Jessica.

-Por favor Jessica -se quejó ella -¿Me reclamas el que diga lo que tú misma piensas? -le sugirió con pérfida voz. De repente, ambas muchachas rompieron a reír.

-Tienes toda la razón -le confirmó Jessica -¿La viste ayer, aquí metida, con delantal y todo, dándose esos aires de superioridad? -dijo con burla. -Pobre Charlotte, lo que tendría que aguantar.

Alice palideció, ya no cabía la menor duda... ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué hablaban de ella de forma tan despectiva?

-Cocinando para su maridito... como si a él le importara -añadió María con mofa.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Jessica sin comprender.

-A que ni siquiera la ha tocado -le aseguró.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -desconfió Jessica.

-¿Olvidas que soy yo quien ordena sus recámaras cada día? -le recordó -Has de saber que desde que ella llegó siempre he arreglado las dos camas... las dos -insistió con tono mordaz. -Jamás han compartido el lecho...

Alice no acababa de comprender... la mala intención de su comentario era más que evidente pero no entendía porque era merecedora de tan venenoso discurso.

-Y en realidad no me sorprende -continuó María -Detrás de esa apariencia tan serena y contenida que muestra siempre se esconde un hombre vigoroso, ardiente -suspiró la doncella. -Jamás se fijaría en una mujer tan insulsa como ella.

Alice no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Con cada palabra de aquella muchacha sentía como sus entrañas se retorcían dolorosamente en su interior. Y lo peor de todo era que no se veía capaz de dar tan solo un paso más y presentarse ante ellas dando fin a aquellas purulentas palabras.

-¡No hables así, María! -se escandalizó la otra doncella. -No debes referirte a Su Majestad de ese modo.

-El rey además de rey es hombre, Jessica -la contradijo -y como tal precisa una mujer que sepa darle lo que necesita, no una mojigata reprimida, pudorosa y anodina como ella que sabe de hombres lo mismo que yo de latín... ¡nada! -aseveró. -No es más que una niñita ingenua que se esconde tras una bonita caída de pestañas y a la que no le importa dejarlo en ridículo, mostrando más afecto por su guardia que por su propio marido -añadió. -Él necesita una mujer de verdad que lo complazca, lo satisfaga, que lo haga sentir, vibrar...

-Pareces muy segura de lo que _necesita_ el rey -dijo Jessica con sorna -Seguro que tú podrías dárselo ¿verdad? -bromeó.

-Por supuesto -sentenció, tratando de dejar entrever mucho más de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Cómo? ¿tú...? -la muchacha no salía de su asombro.

-Eso mismo que estás pensando -le insinuó María.

-¡La querida del rey! ¡Su amante!-exclamó Jessica llena de incredulidad.

-Efectivamente -admitió -No le hace falta buscar fuera lo que tiene aquí dentro...

Alice se sintió desfallecer ante aquellas palabras que se clavaban en su pecho como dagas bañadas en veneno mientras algo en su interior se resquebrajaba, estallando en cientos de pedazos. Todos sus sentidos quedaron anulados por completo. Ya no fue capaz de escuchar nada más al igual que se nubló su vista, las náuseas se apoderaron de ella llevando un sabor amargo a su boca y un sudor frío casi letal recorría su cuerpo una y otra vez. Se llevó una mano al pecho tratando de controlar el latido de su corazón que amenazaba con detenerse en cualquier momento, incluso el aire de sus pulmones le abandonó. Trató de dominar su mente paralizada y sólo encontró el más terrible de los vacíos, nada excepto aquella frase que se repetía una y otra vez como un eco en su cabeza… _su amante, su amante, su amante_...

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse, quizás alimentados por un impulso, o por una fuerza que Alice nunca supo de donde provenía, y, sin entender cómo, en un destello de lucidez se vio caminando hacia su habitación, cual ente etéreo que vaga sin destino ni propósito.

Al llegar a su cuarto, cerró la puerta tras de sí, su mirada perdida en el abismo, catatónica, inerte... poco a poco su espalda fue resbalando por la fría madera hasta caer de rodillas al suelo. Bajó su mirada hacia sus manos, aquellas manos con las que le había parecido tocar el cielo y que ahora se mostraban tan vacías... sólo pudo encontrar en ellas unas pequeñas gotas cristalinas como agua de lluvia. Se percató entonces de sus propias lágrimas y aquello, como un catalizador que impulsaba sus propias emociones hizo estallar su llanto como una catarsis a ese dolor tan inmenso que le rasgaba el alma. Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, no para esconder sus lloros o su desconsuelo sino su propia vergüenza, su ingenuidad. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera estado tan ciega? ¿Cómo no fue capaz de comprender que se escondía tras aquella barrera que él mismo había interpuesto entre los dos aquella noche? ¿Y por qué ella había dejado de lado esa desconfianza que sin duda la habría protegido de aquel pesar que la invadía por completo?

Rememoraba como una tortura una vez tras otra las palabras de María y no podía menos que reconocer que había tenido razón en todo. Era ingenua, insignificante, sin esa belleza voluptuosa que atrae a los hombres y una total ignorante en lo que a ellos se refería. Sí que era cierto que en los libros de Bella había encontrado pasajes que hacían alusión a la esencia masculina pero los había encontrado tan desalentadores que nunca había dado crédito a tales descripciones.

Ahora ya no estaba tan segura de ello y, por primera vez en su vida, tuvo que reconocer que aquellas lecturas no eran tal pérdida de tiempo como ella creía. Si no hubiera tomado tan a la ligera esas líneas habría comprendido la naturaleza insensible, lasciva e incluso viciosa del hombre en la que carecía de poca importancia la pureza o la castidad para, en su lugar, dejarse llevar por sus más bajos instintos. En muchas ocasiones consideró que aquellos textos describían monstruos y no hombres y lo que no creyó en su día, se mostraba ante ella como la verdad más devastadora. En ese momento se hicieron presentes aquellas palabras que una vez le dijo su madre cuando consideró que ya tenía edad suficiente para comprender... _"todos los hombres lo hacen y nosotras tenemos que resignarnos"_. Y ella tan cándida que pensó que eso nunca le pasaría a ella, como el que ve las desgracias desde lejos, ajenas, como si nunca fueran a alcanzarle...

Casi a rastras, con las incesantes lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, llegó hasta la cama. Hundió su rostro en su almohada, ahogando su llanto, tratando de ahogar también aquel dolor...

Y pensar que hacía sólo unos minutos se había sentido la mujer más dichosa sobre la faz de la tierra...

Finalmente era ella quien tenía razón, jamás debió confiar...

Nunca se consideró una persona recelosa, era confiada por naturaleza, pero, por primera vez en su vida, su mente y su corazón se habían colocado a la defensiva en cuanto supo que debía desposarse a un desconocido. Si hubiera seguido aquel instinto... ahora no estaría en esa situación pues tan pronto como había retirado sus defensas habían pisoteado sus ilusiones. Qué inocente había sido al creer en su gentileza y su caballerosidad, al creer que trataba de no forzarla a compartir su lecho con él cuando en realidad el motivo era que estaba ocupado por otra... _María la amante de Jasper_... el sólo imaginarlo volvía a causarle nauseas...

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

Jasper recorría nervioso una y otra vez aquellos escalones. Se maravillaba de lo equivocado que estaba al vanagloriarse de su bien conocido autocontrol y dominio, pues aquella sensación hacía trizas toda su calma y entereza. La amaba tanto... y ahora que tras una espera, que a él le había resultado eterna, la había vuelto a sentir entre sus brazos, se convencía aún más de lo poderoso de ese sentimiento que florecía en su pecho, extendiéndose hasta el último rincón de su ser.

En sus manos aún quedaba el recuerdo de la piel suave, tersa de sus mejillas, su cuello y el dulce sabor de sus labios aún permanecía latente en los suyos... deseaba con fervor el volverla a estrechar contra su cuerpo y sentir su calidez, volver a sentirla estremecer entre sus brazos. En su mente y en su piel aun estaba grabada aquella respuesta a su beso, su entrega, y la esperanza de que ella también lo amase se presentaba ante él más viva que nunca.

Subió de varias zancadas la escalinata, accediendo de nuevo a la antesala para comprobar que no había rastro de Alice. Con preocupación empezó a preguntarse que la habría entretenido tanto tiempo pues ya debería haber pasado una hora desde que se separaron en su escritorio.

Bajó de nuevo los escalones cuando escuchó con entusiasmo pasos tras de sí. Su ánimo se derrumbó cuando comprobó que quien se aproximaba era su hermana.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, hermanito -se quejó al ver su expresión sombría.

-Disculpame, Rosalie -se excusó acercándose a ella. -Estoy esperando a Alice, vamos a salir a cabalgar.

-Por el brillo de tus ojos adivino que tienes algo más que contarme -insinuó su hermana con sonrisa pícara.

-Digamos que han habido ciertos avances en nuestra relación -se limitó a decir.

-¿Avances? Serás bribón -se rió Rosalie mientras desordenaba los ondulados cabellos de su hermano.

-¿Es así como os comportáis con vuestro soberano, Alteza? -exclamó Jasper con fingida indignación mientras atusaba su cabello.

-No me hagas recordarte que soy mayor que tú -bromeó apuntándole con el dedo amenazante.

Durante un segundo, la mirada de Rosalie se desvió de su hermano hacia el patio y su cálida sonrisa palideció.

-Rosalie -se inquietó su hermano -sigues teniendo mal semblante. Insisto en que hables con nuestro tío.

-No te apures, Jasper -negó con la cabeza -Confío en que sea algo pasajero -afirmó bajando su rostro.

-Majestad, creí que ya os habríais marchado -la voz de Emmett sonó tras su espalda.

-Ah, Emmett -se volvió Jasper. -Aún no, la reina se retrasa.

-Quizás deberías acudir a su encuentro -sugirió Rosalie sin apenas alzar su mirada.

-Tienes razón -concordó pensativo -Dijo que iba a preparar algo de comida para nuestra salida, quizás aún esté en la cocina -concluyó caminando ya hacia el interior del castillo.

Rosalie quedó estática sobre sus talones con sus manos unidas bajo los pliegues de su vestido, mientras escuchaba los pasos de su hermano alejándose. Alzó levemente su rostro, apenas se atrevía a hacerlo sabiendo que Emmett estaba frente a ella. Su mirada se cruzó con aquellos ojos masculinos y se dio cuenta de que nunca había reparado en sus negras pupilas, tan oscuras como la noche cerrada. Durante un instante creyó ver que se teñían de sombras, de pesadumbre, pero aquella visión duró lo que dura un suspiro, tornándose su mirada gélida y dura.

-Si dais vuestro permiso me retiro, Alteza -pronunció con notable indiferencia.

-Es propio -murmuró ella haciendo acopio de toda su fortaleza. Sin duda, aquella frialdad con la que Emmett estaba decidido a tratarla era un arma mucho más poderosa y mortifera que todo su desdén. El guardia se inclinó y sin volver a mirarla se marchó.

Emmett apretó los puños contra su cuerpo mientras caminaba y se maldijo por haberse dejado llevar por su propia demencia. Se rió de sí mismo al recordar el día en que decidió abandonarse a aquel desafío que él mismo había lanzado hasta llegar si fuera necesario a las últimas consecuencias... ¿Consecuencias? Ahí las tenía...Debía alejar de su vida a la única mujer que había amado y amaría por el resto de sus días...

Rosalie lo observó marcharse y pronto desapareció de su vista, aunque aquel desasosiego, aquella aflicción, no desaparecieron con él. Por un momento la desesperación y la impotencia la invadieron ¿Qué debía hacer? _¿Apartarse de él?_ ¿Acaso en algún momento Emmett había estado cerca de ella? _¿Olvidarse de él entonces? _¿Pero cómo se olvida a alguien que nunca ha pedido que se le recuerde? Al instante otra cuestión acudió a su pensamiento y, en esta ocasión fue el temor lo que la invadió, el miedo al simple hecho de formular la pregunta en su mente y el miedo a no hallar tampoco una respuesta... _¿debería dejar de amarlo?_ Sí, seguramente era lo más sensato pero... ¿cómo se le ordena al corazón que deje de latir?...

Cuando Jasper salió de la cocina ya no era nerviosismo lo que recorría sus venas, sino inquietud, desazón... Alice ni siquiera había acudido a preparar la cesta con la comida, de hecho, nadie la había visto.

Se dirigió al comedor y allí volvió a encontrarse con su hermana.

-Ni siquiera ha estado en la cocina -le dijo alarmado. -¿Dónde habrá ido?

-Cálmate, Jasper -le pidió Rosalie. -Pensemos durante un momento.

-No sé -dudó -quizás esté en su recámara.

-Te acompaño -decidió ella.

Rápidamente llegaron a la habitación. Jasper llamó a la puerta pero no obtuvieron respuesta.

-Alice -la llamó Rosalie. -¿Estás ahí?

Jasper miró a su hermana y ella asintió. El muchacho tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, siendo Rosalie la primera en entrar.

-¡Alice! -exclamó corriendo hacia su cama -¡Alice!

Rosalie empezó a dar leves palmadas a su rostro llamándola.

-¿Qué le sucede? -inquirió atemorizado en vista de que su esposa no reaccionaba.

-No lo sé, Jasper -respondió alterada -Pero será mejor que llames a nuestro tío.

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

Bella se revolvió en su silla, desperezándose y abrió su libro. Por suerte los niños estaban en el patio trasero jugando y Angela se estaba encargando de ellos. Sin duda la visita de "La Reina" había alterado los ánimos de los infantes y la última hora había sido bastante dura así que, bien se merecía un pequeño descanso.

Aún no había posado sus ojos sobre las líneas de aquella página cuando escuchó unos nudillos golpear la puerta.

-Adelante -dijo.

Todo su cansancio y tensión quedaron en el olvido cuando vio a Edward traspasar la puerta. Sin dudarlo se levantó de la silla y, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, corrió hacia él lanzándose a sus brazos que la recibieron, al igual que sus labios con aquella pasión arrebatadora que la hacían ignorar el resto del universo.

Fue cuando se apartó de él cuando vio la severidad de sus facciones.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó Bella aún abrazada a él.

-No quiero que te alarmes ¿de acuerdo? -le pidió.

-Edward, si me dices eso es inevitable que me alarme -le advirtió con seriedad. -Dime que sucede.

-Es Alice.

-¿Alice? -se sorprendió Bella. -Vino a verme hace poco más de una hora...

-Jasper y Rosalie la han hallado en su recámara inconsciente -la interrumpió.

Bella ya no le permitió que le explicara nada más. Se separó de él y corrió hacia el cuarto de Alice, con Edward siguiendo sus pasos. Al llegar vio a Jasper sentado en la cama, al lado de su prima, tomando una de sus blanquecinas e inertes manos entre las suyas. Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle también se encontraban allí.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido? -quiso saber.

-No te preocupes, Bella -respondió Carlisle calmadamente mientras acercaba un bote de sales al rostro de Alice. Al momento, la escucharon lanzar un gemido.

-Gracias a Dios -murmuró Jasper.

Alice comenzó a removerse en la cama y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. En cuanto se aclaró su vista, se aclaró también su mente y recordó donde estaba y lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, vio a todos a su alrededor ¿que hacían allí? Notó que una mano sostenía la suya y se giró para averiguar quien lo hacía para encontrarse con la mirada azul de Jasper. La agonía volvió de nuevo a su garganta al evocar lo que había escuchado y aquel tacto sobre su mano empezó a arderle como un hierro candente. Quiso apartar su mano de la suya al mismo tiempo que alejaba su vista de él, pero una gran debilidad que dominaba todo su cuerpo le obligó a hacerlo más despacio de lo que ella hubiera querido. No, no quería verlo, mirarlo, eso suponía enfrentar una realidad a la que sabía que no estaba preparada. Al mover su cabeza la habitación se llenó de tinieblas y todo comenzó a girar alrededor de ella como una vorágine impetuosa que cubría de caos y brumas sus sentidos.

-Bella -susurró cerrando los ojos.

La muchacha se sentó al otro lado de la cama y tomó las manos que Alice ofrecía. Carlisle, mientras tanto, comenzó a palpar sus brazos y su frente.

-Tiene mucha fiebre -murmuró. -Rosalie, que traigan agua fría y paños -le pidió.

Rosalie asintió antes de marcharse.

-¿Pero qué es lo que tiene, querido? -preguntó Esme a su esposo con preocupación.

-No podría decirlo con seguridad -respondió.

-Cuando vino a verme esta mañana no parecía enferma -le explicó Jasper. -Al contrario, se mostró muy animada.

Alice se agitó... aquella voz no, aquella voz resonaba en sus oídos como un tormento. No quería volver a escucharla... le recordaban la culpabilidad de él y su propia ingenuidad.

-Bella -musitó Alice -papá también lo hacía... dime que él no...

-Está delirando -afirmó, contestando así a las miradas que expectantes se posaban sobre él. -Es necesario hacer que disminuya la fiebre.

En ese instante, Rosalie llegó acompañada por Charlotte con el agua y los paños que dejaron sobre la mesita de noche. Bella soltó las manos de su prima y se apresuró a humedecer uno de ellos y posarlo sobre su frente.

Alice volvió a agitarse al sentir que un gran escalofrío la invadía ¿Acaso Bella había perdido el juicio? ¿No sentía el gélido ambiente en la habitación? ¿No la veía a ella temblar? Y además con aquello provocaba que un frío mortal recorriera todo su organismo... definitivamente estaba loca. Entreabrió sus labios intentando hablar, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta... Probó a moverse para apartar aquella masa helada que sentía en su cabeza, pero apenas si movió uno de sus músculos... Poco a poco aquella bruma, aquella oscuridad volvieron a cubrirla con su manto y, después de eso, sólo quedó el silencio.

* * *

**Antes que nada quiero dedicar este capítulo a la memoria de Stephanie, a la que conocíamos aquí como "Daddy's little cannibal" y que desgraciadamente nos dejó la pasada noche del día 8 de mayo. Sus historias son memorables y formarán por siempre parte del legado más importante de fanfiction...**

**Por supuesto, y como siempre, también os dedico el capítulo a vosotros. Esta semana he recibido una cantidad de reviews increible!!! casi no me lo creo!!! y aunque sé que este capítulo no es como muchas esperabais espero que comentéis de igual modo (aunque sea para decirme lo malvada que soy jejejeje)**

**Como veis todo tiene una razón de ser y por eso apareció María en su momento... espero que no os decepcione demasiado y que sigáis de igual modo leyendo mi historia...**

**Al igual que siempre... estoy abierta a cualquier duda, sugerencia o queja....**

**Muchas gracias por seguir ahí ^^ y muchos besos!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

Bella se levantó de la butaca y caminó despacio hacia la ventana, desviando por un momento su atención de la cama de su prima hacia el patio que ya bullía de gente dirigiéndose a sus quehaceres matutinos. Todo permanecía igual, fluyendo y siguiendo su ritmo, todo excepto Alice, que parecía estancada, atrapada en aquella fiebre delirante que se negaba a abandonarla... ese sería el segundo día desde que la habían hallado inconsciente y así continuaba.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella para cambiarle la compresa húmeda. Sin duda su estado era preocupante y ni el Rey Carlisle podía dar una explicación lógica a su dolencia. Apenas sí habían conseguido que ingiriese algún líquido, ni siquiera el extracto de hojas de sauce que podría ayudarle a que bajara la calentura por lo que, además, pronto podría presentar signos de debilidad.

Tomó otra de las compresas y comenzó a refrescar lentamente sus brazos y sus manos.

-Alice, tienes que reaccionar -musitó la muchacha, más para ella que para su prima. -Si lo que pretendías era llamar nuestra atención ya lo has conseguido -bromeó con amargura con las lágrimas luchando por liberarse de sus ojos.

-Bella... -suspiró Alice, en un leve hilo de voz.

Bella alzó sorprendida su rostro hacia el de su prima, no muy segura de si aquel susurro había sido producto de su imaginación. Vio entonces como Alice entreabría los ojos, confundida, y rápidamente se arrodilló cerca de su cabecera.

-Alice, estoy aquí -le dijo tomando su mano -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco mareada -alcanzó a decir.

-Oh, Alice, estábamos tan preocupados -le acarició el cabello. -Voy a avisar al Rey Carlisle -exclamó poniéndose en pié. -Vuelvo enseguida.

Alice se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, se sentía tan débil y adolorida que no era capaz de nada más, incluso la luz que entraba por la ventana parecía quemar en sus retinas. Cerró por un momento los ojos, pero debió adormecerse pues cuando los volvió a abrir, Jasper se encontraba a su lado, tomando su mano. En un acto reflejo apartó su mirada y su mano de las suyas y como en una cascada indómita regresaron a su mente y a su corazón las palabras, los recuerdos de lo acontecido aquella maldita mañana y, con ellos, aquel dolor que parecía dispuesto a instalarse en su ser por siempre. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde entonces, cuanto había permanecido en esa cama, pero no había duda de que no había sido suficiente para cerrar esa herida... lástima que el Rey Carlisle no contara entre sus tónicos y extractos con alguno para curar el alma.

-No os inquietéis -le oyó decir.

-Es mejor que no trates de levantarte -le ordenó Carlisle. Alice alzó la vista buscándolo -Estás muy débil, hace dos días que no has tomado algo sólido y necesitas reponer fuerzas antes -le informó. -Hoy deberías reposar y quizás mañana ya estés en condiciones para hacerlo.

-¿Dos días? -preguntó mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada. Toda su familia se encontraba allí, incluso Emmett la observaba desde un rincón con una sonrisa de alivio en los labios.

-Sí, prima -le confirmó Bella sentándose a su lado. -Dos días en los que no había forma humana de bajarte esa condenada fiebre -dijo con fingido reproche.

-Y en los que no he podido encontrar explicación a lo que te sucedió -añadió Carlisle. -¿Qué pasó exactamente?

Alice guardó silencio por un momento mientras sentía que todos los presentes se concentraban en ella y en su posible respuesta. De nuevo aquella punzada atravesó su pecho al recordar aquellos momentos en tanto que su mente aletargada trataba de buscar una plausible explicación.

-¿Cuándo viniste a verme a la escuela te encontrabas bien? ¿Te sentiste mal de camino a la cocina? -supuso Bella.

-Sí -mintió Alice rápidamente.

-¿Sentiste náuseas y mareos? -quiso saber Carlisle. Alice asintió con la cabeza, angustiada, casi le parecía estar rememorándolo en ese momento.

-¿Qué crees que tiene, querido? -le escuchó decir a Esme.

-Aún no lo sé, pues a esos síntomas hay que sumarle la fiebre tan alta que ha padecido -respondió Carlisle frotando su barbilla pensativo.

En ese instante apareció Charlotte con una bandeja con alimentos que situó encima de la cómoda.

-Majestad, me alegro mucho de que ya estéis mejor -le sonrió ampliamente la doncella.

-Gracias -susurró Alice.

-Ahora será mejor que coma algo y descanse -puntualizó Carlisle.

-Yo me encargaré de que así sea -concordó Bella.

-Entonces nosotros nos retiramos para no agotarla más -concluyó Edward que se acercó a Bella para besar su frente. -Te veo más tarde -le susurró.

Alice notó que Jasper tomaba su mano para besarla y trató por todos los medios de no rechazar abiertamente, frente a todos, aquel contacto que le abrasaba dolorosamente la piel.

-Descansad -le dijo, a lo que ella asintió, evitando así el tener que mirarle o hablarle. No tenía deseos ni fuerzas para hacerlo. Sabía que algún día debería enfrentarlo y, de hecho, debía decidir como y cuando hacerlo pero, en cualquier caso, no por ahora, no si no quería flaquear, derrumbarse ante él. Ojalá pudiera refugiarse en esa cama por siempre, evadirse de la realidad que la esperaba ahí fuera.

Por lo pronto, y aunque sabía que era algo momentáneo y casi infantil, tenía la excusa perfecta para no salir de su habitación, e incluso de estar sola. Pudo comprobarlo al terminar de comer, al decirle a Bella que estaba cansada y que quería reposar. En cuanto cerró los ojos fingiendo dormir escuchó los pasos de su prima saliendo de la habitación.

Y, aunque por un lado pudo disfrutar de aquella soledad que tanto ansiaba en esos momentos, no pudo disfrutar en cambio del sosiego que necesitaban su cuerpo y su alma, pues su mente se empeñaba en evocar una y otra vez las palabras de María, que resonaban en su cabeza atormentándola.

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

Bella salió al corredor cerrando la puerta de la recámara de Alice tras de sí, dejando escapar un suspiro más de angustia que de alivio. Su prima mostraba una falta de apetito considerable y eso no era de ayuda para su recuperación. A la hora de la comida se había excusado diciendo que se sentía muy débil y casi no tenía fuerzas, pero ahora, nuevamente se había mostrado reticente a tomar alimentos, a pesar de que Charlotte se había ofrecido a cocinarle sus platos preferidos para cenar.

-¿Algo os preocupa, Alteza? -la voz de Edward a su lado la hizo sobresaltarse.

-Edward, me has dado un susto de muerte -le reprochó con las manos en el pecho y la respiración entrecortada.

-Estás tan ensimismada que ni siquiera te has percatado de mi presencia cuando has salido -se rió Edward.

-¿Estabas aquí? -se sorprendió.

-Te buscaba para que acudiéramos juntos a cenar -le aclaró asintiendo, tomando sus manos.

-Discúlpame -se excusó ella.

-¿Qué te sucede? -le preguntó instándola a caminar con él hacia el comedor.

-Estoy preocupada por Alice.

-No tienes porqué -la calmó él. -Ya no tiene fiebre y con el reposo cada vez estará más recuperada.

-Casi no tiene apetito y está muy pálida -puntualizó ella.

-Es normal que esté pálida después de dos días de fiebre altísima ¿no crees? -le dijo. -Y en cuanto a su inapetencia, bueno, puedo pedirle a mi padre que le dé algún tónico para despertarle el apetito -le sugirió.

Bella concordó con la cabeza pero Edward observó que, por su semblante, la respuesta no le resultaba del todo convincente.

-¿Hay algo más? -quiso saber.

-Es que... -dudó ella.

-¿Qué? -insistió Edward.

-Me parece distinta -admitió Bella finalmente.

-¿Distinta? -preguntó extrañado -¿En qué sentido?

-Desde que se ha despertado esta mañana, y en todo el tiempo que he pasado con ella en el día de hoy, sólo he conseguido arrancar monosílabos de sus labios y... -titubeó -aunque sé que parece absurdo -aceptó -la siento abatida, desalentada, como derrotada y con su mirada ausente y apagada.

-Quizás todo sea a causa de su debilidad -le alentó él.

-Puede ser -reconoció Bella -pero es que nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera cuando su padre le anunció su inminente boda con tu primo. Ni aún sintiéndose la mujer más desdichada del mundo al tener que unir su vida a la de alguien que no conocía, sus ojos dejaron de brillar.

-Si con ello mitigo tu inquietud hablaré a mi padre sobre ello ¿de acuerdo? -le dijo llevando la mano femenina a sus labios.

Bella asintió.

-Y ahora... -susurró mientras, en un arrebato, la tomaba por los hombros para casi arrastrarla hacia una columna, apoyándola tras ella donde atrapó sus labios, besándola con ardor, con delirio. Bella, tras un segundo de aturdimiento se dejó llevar por su pasión arrolladora respondiendo con el mismo afán, alzando sus manos y hundiéndolas en su cabello cobrizo, sintiendo como el calor de sus dedos varoniles, de su tacto se extendía desde sus hombros hacia todo su cuerpo.

-No veo el momento en que tu padre nos de su consentimiento -gimió Edward sobre sus labios.

-Debemos tener paciencia y esperar -alcanzó a decir sin que él dejara de besarla.

-Mucho me pides -respiró sobre su boca tras lo que la devoró de nuevo.

-Edward, por favor, alguien podría vernos -le pidió aunque sin alejarse de sus labios.

-Está bien -suspiró Edward con resignación, separándose reticente de ella. -Pero ¿no deberían haber llegado noticias ya?

-Es sólo que estás impaciente -le insinuó traviesa. Edward sonrió y se acercó, dispuesto a abrazarla de nuevo.

-Será mejor que bajemos a cenar -se rió Bella apartándose de él.

-Esto no quedará así, Alteza -le advirtió él riendo.

-Eso espero -respondió ella con picardía, ofreciéndole su mano para continuar su camino hacia el comedor.

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

Sin apartar la cabeza de la almohada, Alice alargó el brazo hasta la cómoda, palpando, buscando el libro que había estado leyendo días atrás. Al no hallarlo, levantó un poco el rostro para comprobar que, en efecto, no estaba. Volvió a acomodarse en la cama, preguntándose quien lo habría tomado. Podría haber sido Bella aunque, rápidamente desechó esa idea de su mente pues sabía bien lo poco aficionada que era su prima a la poesía. Quizás alguna de las doncellas lo había tomado para colocarlo en la biblioteca, decidió finalmente. Viendo que no podría entretenerse con la lectura, y entendiendo que ya sería bastante tarde, se dispuso a dormir, o a tratar al menos.

En cuanto hubo cerrado los ojos escuchó como se abría lentamente la puerta que comunicaba con el cuarto de Jasper. ¿Sería posible que él fuera a verla? Alice no se movió y continuó con los ojos cerrados, deseando que la creyera dormida y se fuera. Sin embargo no fue así y oyó sus pasos acercándose hasta que sintió su peso hundirse, al sentarse en la cama. Alice trató por todos los medios de no abrir los ojos, se encontraría directamente con él si lo hacía, así que se concentró en su respiración, haciéndola lo más pausada posible, para hacerle creer que, efectivamente, estaba dormida. Rogaba que así fuera y que él se marchara cuanto antes. Pero notó entonces como Jasper se inclinaba ante ella, como su aliento rozaba su rostro para depositar un suave beso en su frente. Alice tuvo que contener su estremecimiento, aunque no supo distinguir muy bien si era de desgana o de emoción.

-Gracias a Dios que ya no tienes fiebre -le escuchó decir, pero... ¿la estaba tuteando? ¿por qué? -Debes reponerte cuanto antes -continuó él -hay tanto que debo decirte, tanto que ha cambiado... Ni siquiera te pido que lo aceptes. Sólo espero que puedas comprenderme, o que trates de entenderme al menos. Mas ya habrá tiempo de eso, primero debes recuperarte.

Jasper tomó con suavidad una de sus manos y la llevó a sus labios.

-Buenas noches, esposa.

Alice dejó de sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre la cama y contuvo el aliento mientras sus pasos se alejaban de ella hasta que, por fin, escuchó la puerta al cerrarse. Entonces, abrió los ojos y parpadeó con incredulidad. ¿Qué significaba lo que acababa de suceder? Tampoco alcanzaba a entender cual era el significado de sus palabras. Aunque lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera con brío al vislumbrar una pequeña esperanza. ¿Querría Jasper decirle que iba a dar fin a su historia con María al darse cuenta de que era a ella a quien amaba? ¿Era eso lo que había cambiado en él? ¿Quizás le estaba pidiendo comprensión por lo que él ya consideraba un equívoco?

A pesar de que, por su bien, trató de apartar todas aquellas ideas de su mente, ellas fueron las que la guiaron a través de sus sueños.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de aquella pequeña puerta, Jasper, tras desvestirse, se dejaba caer cansadamente sobre su cama. Quizás la mejoría de Alice le permitiera conciliar el sueño esa noche. Aún sentía el dolor en sus entrañas al recordarla tumbada en aquella cama, inconsciente, ardiendo en fiebre, delirando. Se había sentido tan impotente, todo resultaba tan inútil... Durante algunos momentos le había invadido el miedo ante la terrible idea de perderla en vista de que, con el paso de las horas, seguía sin reaccionar. De nada servían en esos momentos ni su corona ni todo su poder en la Tierra cuando, en un sólo segundo, era capaz de arrebatársela otro poder mucho más grande, ilimitado, el celestial ¿o más bien era infernal? porque debía ser un demonio el que pudiera convertir su vida en un completo infierno, sumirle en la absoluta oscuridad al llevársela de su lado.

Y pensar que se habría ido sin haber sabido cuanto la amaba él. Se daba cuenta de cuán estúpido había sido al perder un tiempo tan precioso con sus dudas e indecisiones. Era cierto que no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia él pero, a esas alturas, cualquier cosa era mejor que esa inquietud, que esa zozobra al no saber.

Se pasó nerviosamente la mano por los cabellos. ¿Por qué se engañaba a sí mismo? No era eso lo que le impulsaba a confesarle lo que sentía, sabía muy bien que su propia cautela le habría impedido hacerlo. No, no era eso. Quizás no se hubiese decidido si no la hubiera sentido esa mañana temblar entre sus brazos y entregarse a su beso de aquella forma, algo que le hizo creer en ese instante que eso mismo que él sentía por ella, de ese modo tan imprevisible y lejano a su control, era lo que la impulsaba a ella a corresponderle así.

Pero ya poco le importaba, tampoco valía la pena lamentarse por el tiempo perdido. Viéndola en aquella cama débil e indefensa lo único importante eran sus deseos de cuidarla, protegerla ante todo mal... _si al menos ella me lo permitiese_ -pensó antes de caer bajo el embrujo de morfeo...

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

_El viento helado se arremolina entre los pliegues de mi vestido y mis largos cabellos. No sé muy bien donde me encuentro, sé que es un jardín pero nunca había estado en él. Un pequeño sendero repletos sus bordes de centenares de capullos de rosa blancos va dirigiendo mis pasos... a dónde... aún no lo sé, sólo alcanzo a ver una pequeña colina al final del camino. _

_Sin embargo, conforme voy recorriendo aquella sinuosa senda y como si un halo maligno se creara tras mis huellas, todos sus pétalos se colorean de muerte, negros. Me detengo cerca de uno de los rosales e, inclinándome, intento tomar una de aquellas flores, pero mi simple tacto la convierte en cenizas... Las lágrimas asaltan mis ojos, no entiendo que sucede ni como he llegado hasta aquí. Alzo mi vista y, tratando de no moverme demasiado para no continuar con ese rastro de muerte, observo a mi alrededor. _

_Sobrecogida acierto a vislumbrar que desde ese punto del camino dos mundos completamente distintos se abren ante mí, como las dos caras de una misma moneda. Por una parte veo su lado oscuro y tenebroso, lleno de muerte y dolor, de flores marchitas y hedor. Mas si giro un poco mi rostro el brillante sol se refleja en la pequeñas gotas de rocío que adornan los blancos botones florales, tan puros y limpios, llenos de un aroma embriagador y de blanca luz. La indecisión se apodera de mí, ¿debo continuar hacia ese amanecer que despunta tras la colina, que me espera al otro extremo del sendero o debo desandar mi camino y sumirme en esa oscuridad desconocida y putrefacta sin continuar así con esta ola de destrucción? _

_Decido dar un pequeño paso al frente y, muy a mi pesar, decenas de arbustos se marchitan al instante. ¿Cuántos más tendría que sacrificar para llegar al final? Tras de mí, en la lejanía resuena una malévola y aguda risa de mujer, dispuesta a burlarse de la encrucijada en la que me hallo, como si ya supiera de antemano cual va a ser el desenlace. Respiro profundamente y decido continuar, trato de no mirar atrás, la visión de esa desolación rodeándome es también mi propia desolación al creer que nunca llegaré a mi destino. _

_Paso a paso ese miedo se acrecienta, elevo mis ojos y esa colina parece cada vez más lejana, aunque, durante un segundo, mis anhelos parecen jugar de forma engañosa con mis sentidos pues, recortando el horizonte, una silueta se desfigura contra el sol. Apremio mi caminar, y doy gracias al comprobar que mis ojos no me están traicionando. No sólo se hace más claro ese perfil que rasga el cielo sino que reconozco a quien pertenece. Su rubio cabello a merced del caprichoso viento... casi me parece estar viendo sus ojos azules observándome. No obstante y, aun estando lejos, distingo en su semblante cierta angustia al desviar su mirada hacia el escenario tan sombrío que se alza a mi alrededor. _

_En ese instante detengo en seco mis pasos. Quizás no debería continuar, conforme me acerco a él, del mismo modo lo hace esta oleada de podredumbre y muerte que me persigue. ¿Qué pasaría si a él también lo envolviese? ¿Este maligno embrujo causaría el mismo efecto en él? Viendo las flores marchitas que va sembrando mi andadura, el terror se apodera de mí y la voluntad para seguir parece abandonarme..._

_Tu figura grácil envuelta en ese vestido celeste como el cielo límpido, tus cabellos negros ondeando contra el viento, el brillo violáceo que desprenden tus ojos... nada de eso puede quedar opacado, ni siquiera por ese oscuro averno que se eleva en torno a ti. Sigues presentándote bella y majestuosa, perfecta ante mis ojos. Imagino tu temor ante semejante panorama, yo mismo estoy aterrado, rogando por que esa cortina de tragedia no te toque. Sigues acercándote a mí, cada vez más y con cada paso tuyo una nueva gota de sosiego alimenta mi alma. _

_De repente, para mi desgracia, te detienes, tus ojos llenos de dudas y temor. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso no sabes que en cuanto nuestras pieles se toquen se romperá este maleficio? ¿que es aquí entre mis brazos donde estarás a salvo? ¿que esta vez sí puedo protegerte de cualquier cosa que quiera dañarte? Intento gritar tu nombre, pero es sólo silencio lo que asoma a mis labios. Tampoco los músculos de mi cuerpo responden, quiero ir hacia a ti, extender mis brazos para que vengas hacia ellos pero me resulta imposible ¿son esta impotencia y esta incapacidad a causa de ese hechizo maldito? Comprendo entonces que no está en mi poder que éste se rompa, que eres tú la que debe hacerlo, la que debe luchar, confiar. "No temas" te grito con mi mente mientras busco con mi mirada la tuya, "ven a mí" . _

_Sigues paralizada por un segundo pero te veo recorrer con tus ojos tu alrededor, por última vez, antes de fijar tu mirada en la mía, como si te hubieras convencido por fin de que ese es tu norte, el rumbo de tu destino. Apresuras tu caminar, cada vez estás más cerca, al igual que la espesa oscuridad, mas ya no importa, pronto desaparecerá. Sendas sonrisas se dibujan en nuestros rostros y este tormento que trata de derrotarnos parece llegar a su consumación. Finalmente alzas tus brazos y te lanzas a los míos, y, tal y como había supuesto, todas las tinieblas se derrumban dando paso al día más luminoso que jamás hayamos podido contemplar y todo vuelve a florecer, incluso más allá de lo que puedan ver nuestros ojos. Con tu contacto, y acudiendo a mí la más completa dicha, rompes también estas cadenas invisibles que atan mi cuerpo y puedo así estrecharte entre mis brazos. Tu respiración agitada sobre mi cuello, tu delicada figura trémula en mi pecho, tu aroma exquisito, la suavidad de tu piel y mis deseos de embriagarme de ti hasta aturdirme... eso es lo único que ocupa mi mente. Busco tus labios con vehemencia, no hay tiempo para las palabras, sólo para saciar esta sed, esta necesidad de ti que me invade cada vez que te tengo cerca. Tu cuerpo responde a mis demandas sin demora, entregándote a mi abrazo y entreabres tus labios permitiéndome saborear la ambrosía de tu boca. Con la unión de nuestros labios, de nuestros cuerpos, nuestras almas entran en armonía formando una sola y sabemos que así será por siempre..._

El barullo que sonaba en el patio lo despertó. Jasper se sentó en la cama sobresaltado. Viendo la altura a la que se encontraba el sol desde su ventana supo con certeza que se había dormido. Rió para sí pensando que qué rey que se preciase acudiría tarde a cumplir con sus obligaciones. Sin embargo, era de esperarse tras dos días de duermevela. Además, hubiera preferido seguir durmiendo y disfrutar de aquel sueño con el que le había obsequiado la noche. Suspiró tratando de aferrar todos los recuerdos posibles de él, antes de que la consciencia borrase los últimos retazos que aún persistían en su mente. Aquel sabor conocido aún endulzaba sus labios y la tibieza de su piel aún se extendía por sus manos. Y aunque había sido un sueño delicioso lo que le producía mayor felicidad era el saber que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que pudiera sentirla así otra vez entre sus brazos.

Casi de un salto salió de la cama y se apresuró a ponerse las calzas y la camisa. Con un poco de suerte aún hallaría a su familia tomando el desayuno. Se sentó en la butaca para colocarse las botas cuando alguien abrió la puerta irrumpiendo en el dormitorio.

-Disculpadme, Majestad -se excusó rápidamente María. -No pensé que siendo tan tarde aún os encontrarais en vuestra recámara.

-Sí, ya lo sé -rezongó Jasper mientras continuaba atando sus botas.

-Puedo retirarme si lo deseáis -le dijo con voz demasiado melosa para el gusto de Jasper.

-No, me marcho enseguida -le aclaró con voz ausente.

-Podría ayudaros a vestiros, Majestad -le insinuó acercándose a él.

-No te molestes -respondió sin apenas prestarle atención, preguntándose si Alice habría encontrado fuerzas suficientes como para levantarse esa mañana.

En realidad no sabía si sus piernas serían capaces de sostenerla en pié pero, aquella mañana tan luminosa y, por que no admitirlo, aquel maravilloso sueño que le habían regalado las ninfas nocturnas, habían conseguido colmar su cuerpo de energía y fuerza renovadas. Y no sólo eso, a pesar de que una gran duda aún ennegrecía su alma, una nueva esperanza florecía en ella. No sabía muy bien como iba a hacerlo, ni que iba a decirle, pero estaba decidida a presentarse frente a él y... dejar que todo fluyera.

Dio unos cuantos pasos por la habitación y se complació al ver que habían desaparecido los mareos. Se acercó hacia el cofre de los vestidos dispuesta a buscar el más bonito cuando escuchó ruidos en la recámara anexa, Jasper estaba ahí. Sin pensarlo, sin dudarlo y, craso y desgraciado error, sin llamar a la puerta, la abrió, encontrándose así con la última escena que esperaba presenciar. Jasper de pié cerca de la cama mientras María le ofrecía la túnica y su cincho, cual amante prestando sus atenciones a su amado.

-Buenos días, mi señora -la saludó sorprendido.

Alice no respondió. Quedó impávida frente a ellos sin ser capaz de reaccionar.

-¿Os encontráis bien? ¿Necesitáis algo? -titubeó preocupado en vista de su expresión, y, aunque feliz de verla, sin comprender muy bien lo repentino de su aparición.

-Sí... No -salían las palabras atropelladamente de su boca. -En realidad quería preguntaros si habíais visto el "_Razón de amor_"-se apresuró a mentir. -Lo tenía en mi cómoda hace unos días pero no lo encuentro.

-Sí, yo lo tomé -afirmó extrañado. -Enseguida os lo traigo -dijo mientras se dirigía a la cómoda que había en el otro extremo de la recámara.

Alice lo intentó de todas las formas posibles pero le fue completamente imposible no dirigir su mirada hacia María. Para su mayor desazón, se encontró con una sonrisa veleidosa y una mirada de ojos ladinos, llena de suficiencia y satisfacción. Sin duda sabía muy bien el efecto que había causado en Alice el haberla encontrado allí.

-Aquí lo tenéis -se lo ofreció. Pero Alice parecía no escucharle, apoyada sobre el quicio de la puerta, pálida y cabizbaja.

-¿Estáis bien? -preguntó alarmado.

-Sí, es sólo un vahído -fingió. -Definitivamente no debía haber salido de la cama -concluyó girando sobre sus talones volviendo a su habitación.

-Dejadme que os ayude...

-No -le cortó ella -y disculpadme por la intromisión -añadió cerrando la puerta, dejando a Jasper con el libro en la mano e inmerso en la confusión.

* * *

**Hola chicas!!!!!**

**Antes que nada mil perdones por haber estado desaparecida y os agradezco enormemente vuestros comentarios y mensajes mostrándome vuestra preocupación.**

**El motivo ha sido que estoy empezando un nuevo tratamiento para el problema de mi brazo y estoy de médicos. Además he tenido días con fuertes dolores así que apenas encendía el ordenador para escribir.**

**Tampoco he leído vuestros fics U_U... "mea culpa" pero espero hacerlo mañana (hoy no porque ya es muy tarde) y trataré de dejaros mis reviews.**

**Sé que mi tardanza es imperdonable pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. De hecho espero no tener que guardar reposo absoluto en cuanto al brazo con este nuevo tratamiento.**

**Mientras tanto, espero que hayáis disfrutado este capítulo y que, ya sea para bien o para mal me lo hagáis saber.**

**Gracias de todo corazón por vuestro apoyo y vuestros ánimos. Hago una pequeña lista nombrando a quien me dejó reviews en el anterior capítulo como un pequeño reconocimiento y mostraros de alguna forma lo importantes que son vuestros comentarios para mí.**

**AnJuDark, ale cullen hale, -Steph-Midnight-, christensengirl, ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-, PAULETTA, kanako, Silvers draco, Inmans, montse-twilight, Kahia-chan, , Rei Hino Cullen, Joslin Weasley, Romy92, argin, emic, laury, ALE, pequelita, viky-m y NinaYuriko**

**Muchísimos besos y nos leemos pronto, si no pasa nada ;-)**


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

Aquella mañana había amanecido especialmente fría, a pesar de ser verano. Aún así, a Rosalie no le importó. Desde que Dama había enfermado no había salido a cabalgar y en ese momento sentía una necesidad imperiosa de hacerlo. Quizás la fría brisa de esa mañana lograra despejar su mente, ojalá aletargar sus pensamientos llenos de él, de sus ojos, sus manos, de su nombre... Si bien lo había visto alguna vez desde aquel día en que la hizo sabedora de en cuan bajo concepto él la consideraba, no habían cruzado ni una sola palabra. Si tanto la despreciaba hubiera preferido que se lo demostrase con su desdén y su insolencia, no con esa indiferencia que la estaba matando. No, la culpa de esa zozobra que la acompañaba día y noche no era de él, la culpa era suya, por no ser capaz de dominar su mente y, lo que era peor, no ser capaz de dominar su corazón pues ya no era sólo el dejar de pensar en él sino el dejar de amarlo. Y ya ni siquiera trataba de hallarle una razón, una explicación a ese sentimiento tan irracional e ilógico, simplemente se había instalado en su pecho y le parecía imposible que algún día pudiera arrancarlo de allí.

Cuando estaba llegando a las caballerizas lo vio. Su figura imponente, tan varonil, de músculos bien formados, destacaba de entre todos los hombres que allí se encontraban. Nunca podría acostumbrarse a aquel vuelco que le daba su corazón al imaginarse rodeada por aquellos fuertes brazos, al igual que nunca se acostumbraría al vacío que invadía su interior ante la evidencia de que eso nunca sucedería.

Respiró hondo antes de llegar hasta él. Estaba en el cubil de Dama, revisando sus cascos. Aunque había dado órdenes estrictas de cual debía ser su tratamiento, sabía que se encargaba de hacerlo él personalmente, cosa que le alegraba, mas no entendía el porqué de su interés.

En cuanto Emmett se percató de su presencia, se levantó dirigiéndose a ella.

-Buenos días, Alteza -la saludó inclinándose.

-Buenos días -respondió ella. -¿Cómo sigue Dama?

-Hay cierta mejoría pero aún es demasiado pronto. Su recuperación podría durar varias semanas -le aclaró.

-Yo... -titubeó -sé que no forma parte de tu cometido aquí, así que te agradezco que te ocupes de ella.

-No es ninguna molestia, Alteza -la contradijo.

Rosalie percibió de nuevo aquella indiferencia en su voz y en su expresión que tanto le amargaban. Observó por un segundo la dureza de sus rasgos y se preguntó cual sería la razón de aquel cambio en él.

-¿Necesitáis algo, Alteza? -preguntó Emmett en vista de su silencio.

-Quiero que me ensillen a Fedro. Voy a salir a cabalgar -dijo mientras buscaba al caballo con la mirada.

-¿A Fedro? ¿Y con este clima? -exclamó tratando de disimular sin éxito su malestar. Rosalie se sorprendió gratamente de ello... por fin alguna emoción teñía sus palabras.

-¿Algún problema con eso? -preguntó poniéndose a la defensiva, tratando de provocar en él alguna reacción que le hiciera albergar la maldita ilusión de que nada había cambiado.

-En realidad, varios -se crispó. -En primer lugar, Fedro es un caballo demasiado brioso para vos y, en segundo, va a caer una tormenta de los mil demonios -añadió mientras se llevaba, inconscientemente la mano al vientre.

-Así que no sólo sabes luchar y eres experto en torceduras, caballos y mujeres, sino que ahora también sabes predecir el clima... estoy maravillada -se burló.

-Burlaos cuanto queráis pero os aseguro que, antes de que acabe el día, tendréis que reconocer que tenía razón -la retó.

-Muy bien -se rió ella. -Mientras tanto, voy a salir a cabalgar.

-Os aconsejo que no lo hagáis -insistió.

-Si te preocupan mis dotes como amazona, te aseguro que no es la primera vez que lo monto, sé muy bien como manejarlo -le aseguró. -Y por la tormenta, un pequeño aguacero veraniego no mata a nadie.

-Alteza... -Emmett apretó los puños contra sus muslos.

-Muchacho, ensíllame a Fedro -le indicó a uno de los mozos.

-Estáis siendo una imprudente -le advirtió firmemente.

-No es de tu incumbencia -aseveró ella.

-No puedo permitir que cometáis semejante estupidez -la increpó con dureza.

-¿Y cómo piensas impedirlo? -le dijo con la clara intención de desafiarlo -¿Me lo vas a prohibir?

Emmett quedó en silencio, apretando la mandíbula, impotente, tragándose los deseos de agarrarla de un brazo y arrastrarla hasta una de las almenas y encerrarla allí hasta que algo de cordura acudiese a su mente caprichosa.

-Ya decía yo -se mofó mientras tomaba las riendas que uno de los mozos le tendía. Sin más, y haciendo uso de la destreza de la que tanto presumía, montó a Fedro de forma ágil y grácil. Lanzándole a Emmett una última mirada altiva, azuzó el caballo y salió al galope de las caballerizas, mientras él maldecía para sus adentros.

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

Alice miraba desde su ventana el cielo ennegrecido. Sin duda las nubes empatizaban con ella y habían decidido acompañar el frío de sus sentimientos con aquella terrible tormenta que había oscurecido tanto el firmamento que, siendo poco más de mediodía, parecía noche cerrada. Se volteó y caminó hacia su baúl. Rebuscó entre sus vestidos y, casi al fondo, encontró el que buscaba, el vestido negro que había llevado en el funeral de su padre. Ese día también era para vestir de luto, en cierto modo estaba asistiendo a otro funeral, al de su corazón.

Después de que la mañana anterior viera a María con Jasper, se había sentido presa de la desesperación. Casi se había arrastrado hasta su cama, hundiéndose en ella, el rostro en las almohadas, tratando de acallar sus gemidos y su llanto. No creía tener tantas lágrimas, quizás pasó horas así, pero no paró de llorar hasta que quedó seca. Fue entonces cuando, despejada ya la bruma de las lágrimas, pudo pensar con más claridad, cuando pudo por fin entender lo que en realidad estaba pasando. Lo había malinterpretado todo, como, sin ir más lejos, lo que él le había dicho aquella noche en la que ella se hizo la dormida; el cambio al que él se refería, lo que ella debía entender. Claro, lo que había _"cambiado"_ era que Alice había llegado a su vida para ponerla del revés y lo que ella tenía que _"comprender"_ era que él no iba a modificar sus costumbres por más casado que estuviera. Quería tener a su concubina bajo su mismo techo y ella iba a tener que "_ya no aceptarlo pero, al menos, entenderlo"_. Durante un minuto, un mísero minuto, creyó que él acudiría a darle una explicación por lo que acababa de suceder pero, después se dio cuenta de que, con su interrupción, lo que había conseguido era que ella misma se diera por enterada sin necesidad de que él pasara por el trago de tener que explicárselo.

Tan ingenua, tan ilusa, tan... estúpida. Y ella que lo creía tan noble, tan considerado, tan caballero... y todo era pura fachada nada más, pura hipocresía. No era más que un ardid para tener a la _esposa_ conforme y así continuar con su vida. Muy bien, de acuerdo entonces. Si eso era lo que él quería, ella no sería un obstáculo. Jamás le reprocharía nada pues era absurdo acusarle por una situación que él consideraba completamente normal. Pero, del mismo modo, ella ya no tendría por qué mostrar hacia él ningún tipo de afecto, de emoción. Jasper seguiría su rumbo y ella trataría de resignarse a los designios que marcaban el suyo, acostumbrarse a una vida sin amor y olvidarse de todos sus sueños e ilusiones.

Mientras se vestía, volvió a recordar aquella conversación que escuchó en la cocina. Ahora, aquellas palabras ya no eran tan dolorosas como antes. No eran más que la burda realidad sobre su matrimonio, todo era cierto, incluso el comentario de Jessica sobre Charlotte. Seguramente la pobre doncella no la soportaba y sólo se mostraba afable con ella porque era su soberana.

Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de como se había derrumbado todo ante sus pies, como un castillo de naipes, tan frágil como una burbuja de jabón, pero, es que, un mundo tan ideal como en el que ella había creído estar viviendo en cualquier momento podía romperse en mil pedazos. ¡Cuanta razón tenía Bella cuando le reprochaba que era demasiado cándida al no ver la maldad que reinaba alrededor!

Cuando se miró en el espejo vio, con más claridad que nunca, la imagen de su madre en su reflejo y volvió a recordar sus palabras poco antes de morir. En aquellos entonces a Alice le resultaron totalmente irreales, ajenas, imposibles, pero ahora le resultaban más que conocidas, casi propias y entendía perfectamente el calvario que había padecido. Ahora entendía las discusiones y el llanto de su madre y como aquello la fue consumiendo poco a poco.

Sin embargo, ella no cometería el mismo error. No valía la pena mostrarse ofendida, herida, eso la rebajaría aún más. Por eso había decidido bajar aquel día a comer, había acabado aquella reclusión que ella misma se había impuesto, pensando así protegerse de la realidad. Qué tonta, la realidad sería del mismo modo hiciese ella lo que hiciese, el quedarse confinada en su recámara no cambiaría nada. Y, aunque fueran simples espejismos, debía buscar otros motivos para continuar. El convertirse en la esposa de Jasper no era el único motivo por el que ella estuviera allí, también era reina, además de mujer. Si debía dejar que se marchitase ese lado de su esencia, debía aferrarse a la misión que se le había impuesto, la de soberana. Pondría todo su empeño en desviar todos sus pensamientos y esfuerzos a su cometido y a nada más. Evitaría por todos los medios su trato con Jasper, hasta que todo el rencor que sentía se fuera convirtiendo en indiferencia y su presencia ya no le afectase y, si llegase el día, poco probable al tener ya a alguien que calentase su lecho, en que le pidiera cumplir con sus deberes conyugales, simplemente se negaría, hasta el momento en que en ella se despertasen los instintos maternales. Sólo ese día accedería a _"entregarle"_ su cuerpo... su corazón ya no podría entregárselo a nadie, roto en mil pedazos como estaba.

Observó la imagen de su figura débil y demacrada y le pidió fuerzas al Todopoderoso para enfrentar su destino, que le diera motivos suficientes para acostumbrarse a aquel mundo frío y sombrío que asomaba por su ventana. Borró con rabia una lágrima que, furtiva, comenzaba a surcar su mejilla. No, las lágrimas estaban de más, de nada servían. Y si debía mostrarse distante y dura ante todo y todos para protegerse de ese mundo oscuro que amenazaba con aplastarla, lo haría.

Cuando la vieron llegar al comedor, todos la recibieron con miradas de regocijo. Con toda la apatía que sentía no le fue difícil ignorarlas.

-Me alegra que ya os sintáis mejor y hayáis decidido acompañarnos -le dijo Jasper.

Alice se limitó a mirarlo por un momento y, sin contestar, se dirigió a su puesto en la mesa.

Bella recorrió a Alice con su mirada tras lo que miró llena de angustia a Edward que comprendió al instante. Efectivamente, aquella no parecía la dulce e inocente Alice que él conocía. Se la veía tan pálida, sus rasgos angelicales ahora se mostraban fríos, al igual que su mirada, apagada y oscura, ausente de brillo alguno.

-¿De verdad te sientes bien? -quiso saber Bella.

-Perfectamente -le atajó ella.

-Y... ¿ese vestido? -titubeó Bella. Jamás creyó que Alice lo usaría de nuevo.

-Tan apropiado como cualquier otro -respondió fríamente. -¿Dónde está Rosalie? -preguntó al notar su ausencia.

-No lo sabemos -le respondió su prima.

-¿Cómo? -se sorprendió.

En ese momento, Charlotte entró en el comedor interrumpiendo la conversación. El rostro de la muchacha rezumaba alegría a ver a la reina a la mesa.

-Majestad, que alivio que ya os encontréis bien -la saludo ella con una sonrisa inclinándose. Alice, simplemente asintió con la cabeza. El rostro de la muchacha se ensombreció.

-¿Sirvo ya la comida, Majestad? -preguntó mirando a Jasper..

-¿Por casualidad habéis visto a la Princesa Rosalie? -la interrogó Alice sin dejarle responder.

-No, pero... -dudó la muchacha -escuché a Emmett mientras hablaba con Peter decir algo así como que la princesa había hecho caso omiso a sus indicaciones y había preferido salir a montar.

Los murmullos de desaprobación por parte de todos no se hicieron esperar.

-Dile a Emmett que venga inmediatamente -le pidió ella.

-Sí, Majestad -la muchacha se apresuró cumplir su orden.

-¿A montar con esta tormenta? -se escandalizó Esme.

-Y con este frío podría coger una pulmonía -añadió Carlisle.

-Sé que mi hermana es impetuosa pero no la creí tan irresponsable -exclamó Jasper irritado.

Emmett hizo su aparición en el comedor.

-Me alegro de vuestra mejoría, Majestad -la saludó Emmett.

-Gracias -respondió secamente.

-¿Es cierto que la Princesa Rosalie salió a caballo? -le preguntó Jasper.

-Sí, Majestad -le confirmó él -y por lo que veo, aún no ha regresado -aventuró preocupado al no verla.

-¿Y se lo has permitido? -le reclamó él. Emmett bajó la mirada.

-Explícanos que ha pasado -le pidió Alice.

-Esta mañana, Su Alteza vino a las caballerizas para que le ensillaran a Fedro -empezó a decir.

-¿A Fedro? Sin duda mi hermana ha perdido el juicio -exclamó Jasper.

-Le pedí en reiteradas ocasiones que considerase el salir a cabalgar, primero porque no me parecía un corcel adecuado para ella y, además, porque sabía que se avecinaba una gran tormenta -continuó. -Insistí varias veces, puede que incluso de forma más enérgica de la que se me permite, Majestad -le aclaró a Jasper -pero fue inútil. No supe como impedírselo sin extralimitarme y -dudó -sin faltarle al respeto -admitió con un claro reflejo de aquella impotencia en su voz.

-No conozco criatura más obcecada que ella -se irritó Jasper.

-Lo siento, Majestad -se disculpó Emmett.

-No tienes porqué -negó con la cabeza. -Dudo que hubieras conseguido hacerla cambiar de opinión, a no ser que le hubieras dado un par de azotes en las posaderas -masculló mientras se ponía en pié.

-No, Majestad -lo detuvo Emmett al adivinar sus intenciones. -Seré yo quien lo haga, yo iré a buscarla.

-Ya te dije que no es culpa tuya -le aseguró.

-Eso decídselo a mi conciencia. _-Y a mi corazón -_pensó.

-Como bien has dicho poco podías hacer -Jasper quiso insistir.

-Majestad, os ruego que no tratéis de disuadirme -le interrumpió con firmeza. -Conmigo ni siquiera sirven los azotes.

-Está bien -aceptó finalmente. -Pero llévate algunos hombres.

-No será necesario. Seguro que ha ido a refugiarse de la lluvia a alguna cabaña abandonada -trató de calmarlo. -No volveré hasta encontrarla, os lo aseguro. Con permiso -se inclinó y, con un par de zancadas, salió del comedor hacia la cocina.

-¿Que sucede, Emmett? -quiso saber Peter al ver su rostro lleno de inquietud.

-Por favor, Peter, pídele a alguno de los muchachos que ensille mi caballo. Voy a buscar a Su Alteza -le explicó. El capitán asintió y salió al patio.

-¿Entonces aún no ha vuelto? -preguntó Charlotte.

-No, ve y sirve la comida -dijo mientras salía hacia el corredor, al cuartel de guardias. Tomó su capa y corrió hacia las caballerizas, tratando de escudar con ella la fuerte lluvia. Goliath ya estaba preparado cuando llegó. Lo montó rápidamente y salió galopando.

Emmett decidió probar suerte con algunas casas abandonadas que había visto de camino al lago que solía visitar. Mientras la fría lluvia golpeaba su rostro, también le golpeaba cada vez con más fuerza la posibilidad de que aquel indómito caballo la hubiera tirado al suelo y que ella yaciera sin sentido en cualquier parte o, lo que era peor, malherida. Espoleó de nuevo a Goliath que relinchó acelerando el trote.

Pronto avistó la primera cabaña pero cuando llegó, comprobó con aflicción que no había rastro de ella. Y así sucedió con el resto de casas que fue encontrando por el camino. Se exasperó al ver que se estaban acabando sus opciones pero decidió continuar más allá del lago, si era necesario los recorrería todos y no pararía hasta encontrarla. Maldijo en voz alta ¿Por qué era tan caprichosa? No, esto era demasiado para ser un mero capricho, de hecho, le había parecido adivinar cierta provocación en aquella absurda decisión y en sus palabras. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué pretendía con ello? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que él ya no estaba dispuesto a continuar con aquel juego? Aquella mañana en que le había hablado de forma tan hiriente quiso encauzar de nuevo las cosas, dejar en claro cual era la posición de cada uno, ella una noble y él un simple guardia y para ello, casi la había humillado de la peor manera... ¿no era eso suficiente? ¿o es que no iba a parar hasta conducirlo definitivamente a la locura? Tendría que marcharse de allí muy a su pesar si ese era el único modo de arrancarla de él de una vez.

A lo lejos vislumbró otra cabaña. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza cuando, entre la lluvia, le pareció ver la silueta de un caballo amarrado a un madero. Al acercarse respiró con alivio al ver que sí se trataba de Fedro, seguramente Rosalie estaba en aquella cabaña. Ató a Goliath y entró en la cabaña que se presentaba sucia, polvorienta y en muy mal estado. La buscó con la mirada para encontrarla en un rincón, sentada en el suelo, con la rodillas pegadas al pecho.

-Mujer obstinada y testaruda -bramó mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Rosalie giró su rostro y el alivio se dibujo en su rostro trémulo. Emmett se arrodilló cerca de ella, estaba empapada, temblando, helada de frío, sus labios gélidos ya comenzaban a amoratarse. El guardia se levantó para buscar algo con que cubrirla, algo para hacer fuego, pero no halló nada.

-¡Maldita sea! -exclamó mientras se quitaba la capa mojada, tirándola al suelo.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella, había apoyado la mejilla en la pared, con los ojos cerrados, adormecida.

-Alteza -la llamó -¡Alteza!

Tomó su rostro entre las manos, agitándolo, tratando de que reaccionara. Finalmente abrió los ojos y él exhaló aliviado. Tan helada como estaba podría sufrir hipotermia.

-De acuerdo, lo admito -susurró ella, condensándose su aliento como neblina blanca -tenías razón.

-Ahora eso no importa -negó él mientras, con impotencia, la veía temblar. Tenía que hacer algo y pronto.

Emmett cerró los ojos, era incorrecto, lo sabía, pero era lo único que se le ocurría en aquellas circunstancias y, sin pararse a pensarlo de nuevo, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó.

-¿Qué...? -se tensó ella.

-No digáis nada -le pidió posando uno de sus dedos sobre sus fríos labios, sintiendo entonces como ella se sosegaba y apoyaba su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Emmett la envolvió fuerte entre sus brazos, resguardándola en su regazo mientras acariciaba su espalda tratando de darle calor. Por suerte la capa había hecho bien su trabajo y lo había mantenido seco, sólo esperaba que su calor corporal entibiara el cuerpo de Rosalie, que ya parecía temblar con menos intensidad. Sintió su aliento sobre su cuello y sí, era endiabladamente más cálido.

Por un momento dejó a un lado aquello que consideraba un exabrupto, un tabú, un imposible. Tener aquella mujer, fruto de sus desvelos, entre sus brazos lo elevaba hasta los cielos, casi dudaba de si, en realidad, estaba dormido, en uno de esos sueños de los que ella siempre era objeto y en los que no importaban ni su rango ni su posición, simplemente eran un hombre y una mujer que eran libres para amarse. Disfrutó del contacto de aquel cuerpo femenino, asombrado de la forma tan perfecta que se ajustaba al suyo, como si hubieran sido dos partes de un mismo todo que el desafortunado azar había separado y que ahora volvían a unirse. Pero eso no era posible. Quizás en otro tiempo, en otro universo, o quizás únicamente en esa miserable cabaña alejada de la humanidad, nunca en el mundo real. ¿Mas qué significaba todo eso en ese instante? Nada. Ni siquiera quería planteárselo. Quería seguir sintiendo a aquella mujer entre sus brazos, como jamás imaginó que la tendría. ¡Y pensar que hacía unos minutos había considerado el marcharse y alejarse de ella para siempre! Necio iluso... amándola así como un loco no sabía si sería capaz de soportarlo, necesitaba verla, contemplarla, escucharla, aunque sus miradas, sus palabras no fueran para él.

Siguiendo un impulso la apretó más contra su pecho y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su cabello húmedo. Incluso así, empapada y desaliñada, era la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubieran visto sus ojos. Notó que Rosalie alzaba uno de sus brazos y lo pasaba por su cuello, aferrándose a su nuca. _Tan desfallecida está que ni cuenta se está dando de donde se encuentra_, pensó Emmett. Pero poco le preocupaba y agradeció a la fortuna el poder compartir con ella ese momento irrepetible, que nunca volvería.

Sin embargo, él desconocía que aquella armonía no era únicamente la de dos cuerpos que se complementaban, sino también la de dos mentes, como una perfecta conjunción, pues del mismo modo que él, Rosalie deseaba no salir jamás de esa cabaña para que, de esa forma, no pudiera romperse el hechizo que los envolvía. No sólo sentía su seguridad, su protección, su calidez sino que así, entre sus brazos, tenía la absoluta certeza de que no necesitaba nada más para ser dichosa. Aunque sabía que él sólo buscaba reconfortarla le traía sin cuidado. Estaba allí, con él, sintiéndolo más cerca de lo que hubiera imaginado jamás. Ni aún pareciéndole sus sueños tan reales cada mañana al despertar se podían comparar con lo que ciertamente era. La fuerza con que la envolvía en su cuerpo, el tacto de sus manos masculinas sobre su cabello, sobre sus labios y el aroma que emanaba de su piel, de la curva de su cuello, que penetraban en ella con cada una de sus respiraciones, nada de eso tenía comparación alguna con lo que albergaba en su imaginación que se le antojaba ahora insignificante. Y si había creído hasta entonces que era imposible amarlo más de lo que lo hacía, se daba cuenta en el refugio de sus brazos que ese sentimiento era y podía llegar a ser mucho más poderoso de lo que ella pudiera llegar a pensar. Era tal el ímpetu con el que latía su corazón que incluso temió que él pudiera escucharlo. Pero alejó rápidamente esa idea de su mente. Disfrutaría de ese corto y delicioso lapsus de tiempo que le obsequiaba con la cercanía y el calor de aquel hombre que amaba tanto.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando cesó la lluvia. Emmett fue el primero en salir de aquel letargo en el que se habían sumido ambos. La miró profundamente a los ojos y ella comprendió entristecida que el momento de volver a la realidad había llegado, fuera les estaba esperando el mundo con sus malditas leyes y normas establecidas, donde parecía que sus caminos sólo estuvieran destinados a separarse.

La ayudó a ponerse en pié y, sin mediar, palabra salieron de la cabaña. Mientras él iba a por los caballos, Rosalie se volteó para echar una última mirada a aquella casita casi en ruinas que había sido el perfecto escenario de aquel momento compartido con él, que nunca volvería pero que siempre guardaría en su memoria. Luego caminó hacia Emmett que ataba a Fedro a la montura de su caballo. Ni él pidió permiso ni ella se opuso. Solamente la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en la grupa de Goliath, montándose él luego y colocándose tras ella. Quería sentirla cerca aunque fuera por última vez.

Durante el camino no hubo palabras, no hubo reproches por parte de ella por como se había comportado él, ni hubo explicación alguna a lo sucedido por parte de él. Simplemente cabalgaron en silencio sintiendo ambos, sin saberlo, que parte de sus corazones quedaba encerrado en aquella cabaña.

Llegando al castillo vieron que todos esperaban en la escalinata, con miradas aliviadas. Jasper fue el primero en acercarse al caballo y Emmett la depositó suavemente sobre sus brazos.

-Gracias -le dijo Jasper antes de caminar hacia el castillo.

Emmett no pudo más que inclinar la cabeza. El ver como la apartaba de su lado, como la alejaba de él, le dolía como si le hubieran atravesado las entrañas. Al bajar del caballo, Alice se acercó a él mientras lo observaba con gesto de preocupación. Tanta aflicción vio él en su mirada que, el pensamiento fugaz de que pudiera adivinar en sus ojos el dolor que estaba sintiendo, le hizo desviar la vista de ella, a pesar de que la joven había posado su mano en su brazo tratando de captar su atención.

-Emmett -le susurró.

El muchacho tuvo la certeza entonces por el abatido timbre de su voz de que así era. Se atrevió por fin a mirarla y se encontró con un par de ojos llenos de comprensión y de pesadumbre, como si en un único segundo hubiera podido leer su alma y entender todo lo que ocurría en su interior. Emmett cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza y, tomando las riendas del caballo, se alejó hacia las caballerizas dejando allí a Alice que lo miraba llena de tristeza. La llegada a ese castillo no sólo le había producido a ella desdichas, sino también a su querido amigo y eso quebraba más aún a su golpeado corazón.

-Te he dicho que estoy bien -se quejó Rosalie mientras Jasper la dejaba sobre la cama. -No era necesario que os alarmarais tanto.

-¡Habráse visto! -se irritó su hermano -Si cuando yo digo que necesitas una buena tunda...

-Déjala que descanse, hijo -quiso calmar los ánimos Esme. -Ya habrá tiempo después para regaños.

-No ha sido para tanto -se defendió Rosalie.

-Eres perfectamente consciente de que Fedro es un caballo difícil de dominar -la acusó. -Eres una imprudente al querer montarlo. Podría haberte derribado.

-No puedes culparme de imprudencia cuando sabes mejor que nadie que a ese caballo lo domino a la perfección -le refutó.

-¡Ah! Y tampoco es imprudente salir con este tiempo ¿no? -se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Tengo yo la culpa de que me haya sorprendido la lluvia? -contestó Rosalie molesta.

-Emmett te recomendó claramente que no salieras a cabalgar porque se avecinaba una tormenta -le recordó Jasper. Rosalie titubeó.

-No podía suponer que era tan infalible prediciendo el clima -respondió con fastidio.

-Pues ha quedado bastante claro que harías bien si de ahora en adelante dieras un poco más de crédito a sus indicaciones -le advirtió su hermano.

-¿Y puede saberse porqué lo defiendes tanto? -se exasperó.

-¡Porque ha demostrado tener más sentido común del que posees tú! -sentenció Jasper dejándola sin argumentos.

-Ya está bien -intervino Carlisle -deberíamos dejarla descansar.

-Estoy bien -repitió Rosalie aún con muestras de enojo en su voz -Sólo necesito quitarme esta ropa húmeda y darme un buen baño.

-Ordenaré que te preparen la tina y que te suban la cena -se ofreció Esme.

-No tía, cenaré con vosotros -afirmó con firmeza.

-Muy bien -aceptó al fin. -Entonces nos retiramos -dijo, instando a todos a dejar el cuarto, no sin que su hermano le dedicase una última mirada de censura antes de abandonar la recámara.

Al quedarse sola, toda esa máscara de fingido engreimiento se derrumbó. Ahora que se había apartado de él se sentía como incompleta, vacía y su cuerpo adolorido acusaba la ausencia del suyo. Sabía que ese leve momento del que había gozado le costaría caro, pasada esa tarde todo volvería a la normalidad pero, después de haberlo tenido tan cerca... si él volviera a tratarla con la misma frialdad con que la trataba en esos días no estaba muy segura de como iba a poder soportarlo.

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

Bella dejó sobre la cómoda el libro que intentaba leer sin éxito. Había decidido quedarse en su cuarto hasta que Edward fuera a buscarla para la cena tras tratar ciertos asuntos con Carlisle. Intentaba concentrarse en la líneas de aquel texto pero le parecía imposible después de lo sucedido. Bueno, lo de Rosalie, aun conociéndola poco sabía que era producto de su carácter impulsivo. En cambio, la actitud de su prima le resultaba del todo desconcertante, era una completa desconocida para ella, tan fría, distante, de palabras y miradas duras, con la servidumbre, con ella, incluso con Emmett a la hora de la comida y ni que decir con su esposo, a Jasper apenas sí lo había mirado. Con cada minuto que pasaba estaba más convencida de que algo le sucedía, debía hablar con ella e intentar averiguarlo.

-Alteza ¿puedo pasar? -la voz de Angela sonó desde el corredor. Bella acudió a abrirle la puerta.

-Adelante -le indicó.

-Ha llegado esto para vos -le informó con una sonrisita en los labios. En cuanto Bella vio el sello real de Breslau se iluminó su rostro.

-Os dejo sola para que la leáis con calma -se rió Angela.

-Gracias -le guiñó el ojo antes de que la doncella cerrará la puerta. Corrió hacia su cama y se apresuró a abrir la carta, sin imaginar ni remotamente su contenido.

Cuando Edward llamó a la habitación de Bella, le extrañó no obtener respuesta, se suponía que ella debía esperarlo allí.

-Bella, estás ahí -insistió. Al no contestarle acercó su oído a la puerta y le pareció escuchar sollozos. Sin dudarlo, la abrió, encontrándose a Bella echada sobre su cama, llorando desconsoladamente, sosteniendo un pliego de papel en su mano.

-Bella ¿qué te sucede? -le preguntó alarmado mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos, tratando de calmarla. La joven, sin dejar de llorar, escondió su rostro en su pecho ofreciéndole la carta.

Edward comenzó a leerla y con cada una de sus líneas su alma se iba llenando de temor. Para cuando había terminado de hacerlo vio como, frente a sus ojos, todas sus esperanzas y fantasías de vivir una vida junto a ella estallaban en miles de fragmentos. El Rey Charles no sólo no había aceptado su compromiso sino que le informaba a Bella de que era su deseo, su _voluntad,_ que contrajese matrimonio con el Príncipe de Dagmar... con Jacob. De hecho, debía regresar cuanto antes para empezar con los preparativos. Edward creyó estar inmerso en una de sus peores pesadillas.

* * *

**Y que os ha parecido???**

**Sí, ya sé que es un capítulo triste!! Me ha costado horrores escribirlo por lo mismo U_U**

**No os desesperéis, os pido un poco de paciencia, pronto las cosas se irán arreglando... **

**De momento espero que me comentéis vuestr opinión. En estos momentos es lo que más me anima. Ah! Y para quienes se han preocupado por el tema de mi brazo (cosa que os agradezco enormemente) os cuento que mañana, por fin, tengo la primera sesión del nuevo tratamiento. Tengo que pasar por quirófano pero es con anestesia local, aunque me han dicho que me sedaran (para que no me ponga muy nerviosa, imagino), así que deseadme suerte!**

**Espero no retrasarme de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo...**

**Hasta entonces, muchos besos y muchas gracias!!! ^3^ **


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 16

_Mi querida hija:_

_Cuanto me apena contrariarte. Si has tardado en recibir noticias mías no ha sido más que debido a mi intención de alargar lo máximo el tiempo en que, al fin, debiera enfrentar la realidad que va a conllevar el que leas estas letras._

_He intentado hallar miles de excusas plausibles al hecho de romper la promesa que te hice antes de que no separáramos pero no he encontrado ninguna. Tampoco va a serme útil el pedir miles de disculpas que jamás me otorgarás. Por tanto, lo mejor es hacerte saber de una vez que no podré aceptar tu compromiso con el Príncipe Edward de Meissen, pues ya he concedido tu mano en matrimonio al Príncipe Jacob de Dagmar. Sé que, en el fondo, no te sorprenderá esta decisión, eres conocedora de mi predilección por ese muchacho. _

_En cuanto al motivo, me parecieron muy buenos los argumentos que el mismo Jacob me dio en nuestro viaje de retorno a casa sobre el hecho de no dilatar más un acontecimiento que, en cierto modo, había estado prácticamente establecido desde que ambos nacisteis, nunca se anunció nada concreto sobre el asunto pero mi corazón, y sé que el del Rey William, albergaban ese deseo con fervor. _

_No creo conveniente, dada la situación, culpar al muchacho de haberme influenciado a su favor, si bien es cierto que compartía, al igual que yo, la absoluta certeza de que tu deseo de permanecer más tiempo en Los Lagos y no volver conmigo para enfrentarte a la responsabilidad de buscar un marido siendo una princesa heredera como eres, eran fruto de una infantil e injustificable rebeldía. Y creo que tú misma lo demostraste al revelarme tus intenciones al pretender contraer matrimonio con alguien que apenas conocías cuanto ¿dos semanas a lo sumo? _

_Con esto no quiero poner en tela de juicio en absoluto la honorabilidad del Principe Edward, al contrario, estaré eternamente agradecido a su padre el Rey Carlisle por haberme ayudado en momentos en que nos azotaba la calamidad. Sin embargo, no lo veo razón suficiente como para permitir que te aventures en un matrimonio al que no le veo ningún tipo de solidez ni futuro, sólo el enamoramiento fugaz de juventud, inmaduro y voluble. _

_En cualquier caso, me sería del todo imposible, en mi posición, retirar mi promesa con el Rey William. Ciertamente nuestra amistad se remonta a hace muchos años pero, por la misma razón, la ofensa hacia él sería mucho mayor pues se sentiría del todo traicionado. Podría traer consecuencias desastrosas para nuestros reinos y no estoy dispuesto a sobrellevarlas por lo que no considero sea una decisión acertada por tu parte. _

_Te prometí que haría honor a tu buen juicio pero, en esta ocasión no creo que haya sido él el que te haya llevado a hacer esta elección. De hecho, me atrevo a apelar a ese buen juicio para que reflexiones y comprendas que esto es lo mejor y que todo lo he hecho por tu bien. Imagino que a pesar de todo lo que te he explicado, no habré impedido tu enojo y tu rencor para conmigo. Solo me resta pedirte disculpas y rogarte que tengas a bien regresar cuanto antes a Breslau para iniciar los preparativos de tu matrimonio._

_Tu padre que te ama_

_Charles, Rey de Breslau._

Edward terminó de leer aquella condenada carta sin dar crédito a lo que estaba leyendo.

-Me lo prometió -gimió Bella. -Me prometió que no aceptaría ningún compromiso en mi nombre.

-Sin duda Jacob ha resultado ser más astuto y zaino de lo que yo creía -masculló con rabia aplastando aquella maldita hoja entre su puño. -Ha sabido jugar muy bien sus cartas.

-Jamás creí que fuera capaz de algo semejante -se lamentó Bella entre lágrimas..

-¿A quién de los dos te refieres? -aseveró Edward mirándola. Bella bajó su rostro.

-Jacob entrevió el sentimiento que entre ambos estaba naciendo y se ha aprovechado del hecho de que contaba con el apoyo de tu padre para adelantarse y quitarme de su camino -concluyó Edward con una gran impotencia reflejada en su voz.

-¡Mi padre no puede hacerme esto! -se exasperó ella. -Le escribiré de nuevo -dijo levantándose de la cama. Edward la tomó de la mano deteniéndola.

-Eso no servirá de nada, Bella -le aseguró. -Tu padre deja bien claro que no puede retirar su palabra al Rey William -le recordó. -Si no he entendido mal, teme que pueda desembocar en un enfrentamiento entre los dos reinos, a lo que él no está dispuesto a llegar.

-¡Pero alguna salida habrá! -exclamó ella -¡Algo tendremos que hacer! ¿Os es que piensas aceptar su decisión como si nada? -le reclamó crispada.

-¡Prefiero la muerte a dejar que te unas a otro! -declaró con firmeza, abrazándola con desesperación.

Le era imposible imaginarse la vida lejos de ella. Había confiado, al igual que ella, en que su padre les daría su consentimiento, pero, darse cuenta, de un modo tan inesperado e insospechado que debía renunciar a ella, le congelaba la sangre. Edward no acertaba a pensar con claridad, no era capaz de encontrar una solución, ni tan sólo asimilar que era verdad aquel mal sueño ¿Cómo remediar algo que resultaba tan irreal que incluso parecía una burla?

Bella lo miró a los ojos, desbordados los suyos de angustia y desesperanza. Edward se estremeció. La amaba tanto que todo carecía de sentido frente a la idea de no poder tenerla a su lado. De repente, notó que Bella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, besándolo con fervor, un fervor impregnado de congoja y sal. Él respondió con el mismo ardor, el saber que podría perderla le hacía necesitarla aún más. Sin embargo, las manos de Bella comenzaron a resbalar por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, mientras comenzaba a juguetear con la abotonadura de su túnica.

Edward se apartó de sus labios por un momento, atónito, sin alcanzar a comprender.

-Hazme tuya -susurró Bella entonces.

-¿Qué? -la tomó por los hombros separándola de él.

-Quiero que...

-Te he escuchado, Bella -la interrumpió posando los dedos sobre su boca. -¿Has perdido la razón?

-¿Por qué? -exclamó ella. -¿No me dijiste ayer mismo...?

-Sí, Bella, y tú misma me dijiste que había que esperar -le recordó él.

-Pues ya no quiero esperar más -respondió intentando besarlo de nuevo.

-No, Bella -se irritó.

-¿No me amas? -le reprochó entre sollozos, sintiéndose avergonzada por su propia actitud y rechazada por la de él.

-Más que nada en el mundo y lo sabes -se crispó Edward.

-¿Entonces? -le inquirió ella.

-No es esto lo que quiero para nosotros ¿no lo entiendes? -se exaltó.

-¿Y tú no entiendes que lo que queríamos para nosotros ya no va a ser posible?

-Por supuesto que soy consciente, al igual que soy consciente de que así tampoco se va a solucionar el problema -le aclaró.

-Quizás, sabiendo que he pertenecido a otro, el mismo Jacob me rechace -sugirió Bella. Edward la miró furioso ante tal afirmación, cosa que ella ignoró. -Y si no -continuó ella -que sepa que, si aún así pretende casarse conmigo, ya no habrá nada que yo pueda ofrecerle -concluyó tras lo que comenzó otra vez a desabrochar los botones de la túnica del muchacho. Edward la agarró por las muñecas.

-No pienso mancillarte y sentarme después a esperar y ver cual es la decisión de Jacob -le advirtió con dureza.

Los ojos trémulos de Bella empezaron de nuevo a desbordar en lágrimas.

-¡Es que no ves mi desesperación! -se rindió al fin apoyándose sobre el pecho masculino.

-Es la misma que encoge mi corazón, Bella -la rodeó entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -sollozó ella.

-Por lo pronto le daremos la noticia a los demás y ojalá ellos vislumbren la solución que nosotros no somos capaces -respondió mientras seguía acunándola en su pecho ayudándola a calmarse.

Pasados unos minutos, y ya encontrándose más calmados ambos, Edward tomó a Bella de la mano y, cogiendo la carta causante de su mayor desdicha, bajaron hacia el comedor.

Ya todos esperaban en la mesa. Su alarma fue visible en cuanto los vieron aparecer con esa expresión tan sombría y desoladora en su rostro.

-Hijo, hay algún problema -se interesó Carlisle.

-Leelo tú mismo -le dijo con voz grave, alargándole el pliego de papel, tras lo que tomó asiento al lado de Bella.

-¿Qué sucede, primo? -preguntó Jasper impaciente, sin querer esperar a que su tío concluyera con aquella extraña petición.

-El Rey Charles deniega su consentimiento para que puedan comprometerse formalmente en matrimonio -se le adelantó Carlisle.

Las expresiones de asombro no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Alice estupefacta.

-De hecho, estoy comprometida con el Príncipe de Dagmar -añadió Bella sin levantar la vista de su regazo, luchando contra las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos.

-¡¿Con Jacob?! -se exaltó Alice. Bella asintió.

-¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir esto? -se lamentó Esme. -Realmente creí que vuestro matrimonio era un hecho. Querido -miró a su esposo -tal vez si tú intervinieras.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza, mientras seguía leyendo la carta.

-Por lo que veo no hay muchas esperanzas de que el Rey Charles cambie de idea -le informó. -Primero porque cree que la suya es la elección correcta y segundo porque no quiere arriesgarse a crear conflictos entre los dos reinos.

-Pero no podemos permitir que Bella se case con ese príncipe entrometido -sugirió Rosalie que, tal y como le había advertido a su tía, había bajado para cenar.

-Por supuesto que no lo vamos a permitir -aseveró Alice con voz firme.

-¿Tienes alguna sugerencia, Alice? -preguntó entusiasmada Bella, creyendo ver un luminoso destello en ese oscuro pozo en el que se había sumido desde que recibiera la nota de su padre.

-En efecto -acordó. -De hecho, mañana mismo le daremos solución a este problema.

-¿De que forma? -preguntó Edward extrañado.

-Lo único que deberíais hacer en estas circunstancias sería escapar de vuestros respectivos reinos y refugiaros en algún otro para pedir asilo político y pedirle al rey de dicho reino que consintiera en casaros -le explicó. -Yo misma concuerdo en daros asilo a ambos y estoy segura de que el Rey de Los Lagos accederá gustoso a oficiar vuestro matrimonio -sentenció con severidad -¿Cierto? -se giró hacia su esposo que la observaba atónito.

-Sí -titubeó él -Por supuesto.

-Definitivamente aún no te has recuperado de la enfermedad que padeciste hace algunos días -espetó Bella cuya mirada se ensombreció ante semejante locura.

-¿Necesitas el consentimiento de tu padre para ser feliz, Bella? -se irritó Alice.

-Por supuesto que no -se ofendió bella.

-¿Entonces? ¿No es suficiente casarte con el hombre que amas? -inquirió su prima con alterada voz.

El resto de los presentes observaba desconcertado como se iniciaba aquella discusión entre las dos primas y sin que ninguno de ellos fuera capaz de intervenir.

-Un matrimonio tal cual te he sugerido es perfectamente válido -le aclaró Alice.

-Sí, pero despertaría la ira de mi padre -le respondió Bella.

-¿Y qué prefieres, lidiar con la ira de tu padre o vivir una vida sin amor? -la retó.

-La respuesta es evidente, Alice, mas no quisiera provocar una guerra entre ambos reinos -añadió.

-A lo máximo que puede llegar tu padre es a retirarte el saludo -se mofó Alice.

-¿Y si Jacob toma represalias? -puntualizó.

-¿Contra tu padre? No puede reprocharle algo de lo que no era conocedor -se encogió de hombros.

-Me refiero contra nosotros, Alice.

-Si bien no tengo potestad absoluta sobre el ejército de este Reino si la tengo sobre el ejército de Asbath. Si hay que luchar, se luchará -sentenció con gran seguridad.

-Si fuera necesario, mi señora -la interrumpió Jasper -este ejército sobre el que "también tenéis plena potestad" -agregó con claro reproche en su voz -se uniría a la causa.

-Pero provocar un enfrentamiento...

-Dudo que el Príncipe Jacob llegase tan lejos conociendo la gran envergadura que supondría la unión de todos nuestros ejércitos, Bella -la corrigió Jasper.

-¿Hay algo más importante que el amor por lo que luchar, Bella? -se exasperó Alice.

La joven suspiró contrariada. Aunque hubiera preferido que fuera de otro modo, Alice tenía razón. Miró entonces a Edward que asintió, sus ya relajadas facciones eran clara muestra de que coincidía con la opinión de su prima.

-Papá -le escuchó decir al muchacho que miraba ahora esperanzado a su padre.

-Me apena que se hayan dado así las cosas -le confirmó Carlisle -pero es lo que propone Alice o que renunciéis.

-Eso nunca -atajó él.

-Entonces no se hable más -concluyó Alice. -Rosalie, habría que pedir a tus costureras que hicieran horas extras esta noche. ¿Sería posible? La boda debería celebrarse mañana al anochecer.

-No habrá problema -le aseguró ella.

-Necesitaría tu ayuda y la de Esme para disponer los arreglos rápidamente mañana -les pidió, a lo que ambas mujeres asintieron.

-Entonces todo listo -suspiró Alice satisfecha. -Congratúlate, Bella -se dirigió ahora a su prima -vas a casarte con el hombre que amas y con un vestido y una ceremonia sobrios y sencillos, tal y como a ti te agrada.

Bella la miró en silencio, sorprendida. Habría sido todo un cumplido si no hubiera adivinado cierto resquemor en sus palabras.

-Ahora -dijo Alice levantándose, viendo a Charlotte que ya entraba al comedor a servir la cena -si me disculpáis me retiro. No tengo ningún apetito y quiero estar descansada para el ajetreado día que nos espera mañana.

Dicho esto, y sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta de los allí presentes, se marchó, dejando a todos en un estado de estupor difícil de ignorar. Se miraban en silencio sin atreverse a hacer ni el más mínimo comentario a lo que, ya todos, creían que era un comportamiento completamente fuera de lo común.

-Definitivamente, desde que Alice enfermó no es la misma -rompió Bella al fin aquel silencio sepulcral. -¿Es posible que una dolencia de tales características como la que ella sufrió la haya afectado así? -le preguntó a Carlisle.

-No es probable -afirmó pensativo.

-Primo, discúlpame que sea tan directo pero... ¿ha ocurrido algo entre vosotros que haya provocado esta actitud? -se atrevió a preguntarle Edward.

Jasper se limitó a negar con la cabeza, con la mirada perdida. Él estaba igual de confundido que todos, incluso más. Aquella mañana, justo antes de que Alice enfermara, había creído por un momento que su máximo sueño estaba cercano a cumplirse, que por fin iba a poder disfrutar del amor de su esposa que él tanto ansiaba, pero desde que Alice despertara de aquella fiebre no había compartido ni un sólo minuto con ella. Cada vez que había ido a visitarla la encontraba dormida y, en las pocas ocasiones en las que le había dirigido la palabra, había sido de un modo frío y tajante, casi hiriente, como si él sólo le inspirara algún tipo de rencor que no alcanzaba a comprender por más que lo intentara.

-Voy a ir a hablar con ella -decidió Bella.

-¿Crees que conseguirás averiguar que le sucede? -le preguntó Rosalie.

-No lo sé, pero voy a intentarlo.

-Deberías cenar primero -la detuvo Edward.

-En realidad yo tampoco tengo apetito -admitió. -Demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

-Está bien -aceptó él -pero permíteme entonces que te acompañe hasta su recámara -le pidió.

-De acuerdo -accedió ella.

-Enseguida vuelvo -informó a los demás mientras ambos se retiraban de la mesa.

Tomó su mano y la condujo fuera del comedor hacia la recámara de Alice. En cuanto se adentraron en el corredor tiró de ella para ocultarse tras una columna.

-Veo que estás tomando como costumbre el refugiarte tras las columnas -se rió ella.

-Y yo compruebo con gran alivio que has recuperado tu estado de ánimo -sonrió Edward.

Bella suspiró intranquila tornándose seria su expresión.

-Creo que es la única solución factible -razonó Edward -Es eso o, tal y como ha dicho mi padre, el que renunciemos.

-No -se apresuró a decir ella.

-Entonces, serénate. Verás que todo sale bien -afirmó él con confianza, inclinándose sobre ella con mirada sugerente.

-Creí que ya no estabas impaciente -bromeó ella.

-¿Estás tratando de castigarme? -preguntó él mientras seguía acercándose.

-Es posible -le insinuó ella mas no pudo, aunque hubiera tratado, que aquellos labios masculinos atraparan los suyos para acariciarlos con urgencia, con apremio, como si el hecho de haber creído por unos instantes que podría haberla perdido lo hubieran dejado sediento y ahora quisiera saciar esa sed de ella que lo asfixiaba. Edward comprobó con gozo que ella se abandonaba a su beso, pareciera que esa necesidad no sólo lo invadía a él.

-Percibo que no soy yo el único impaciente -respiró él sobre sus labios.

Bella respondió con una simpática mueca.

-Mañana por fin te convertirás en mi esposa -susurró él besándola de nuevo.

-Rezo para que no ocurra algo que lo impida -admitió.

-Nada va a suceder -la tranquilizó.

-Está bien -aceptó ella. -Pero ahora, tú vuelve al comedor a cenar y yo voy a hablar con esa desconocida que dice ser prima mía.

-Ciertamente se comporta de un modo muy extraño -concordó Edward separándose de ella.

-Y por más que trato no se me va de la mente la idea de que tiene que ver con tu primo -puntualizó.

-¿Con Jasper? -se sorprendió.

-¿No te has dado cuenta de como se refiere a él en estos días? -le preguntó -¿Dónde quedó aquel "mi señor" objeto de nuestras burlas? -le recordó. -Esta noche ni siquiera era su "esposo", era "el Rey de Los Lagos".

-Tienes razón -asintió él. -Y sin embargo tampoco él parece conocer la causa -añadió.

-Creo que sé como manejar la situación -sugirió.

-Buena suerte, entonces -le deseó dándole un último beso. -Y procura descansar.

-Hasta mañana -se despidió Bella con una sonrisa viéndole retomar el camino hacia el comedor. Respiró profundo y se encaminó decidida hacia la recámara de su prima, resuelta a enfrentarse a ella y averiguar de una vez que le ocurría. Cuando llegó a su puerta, ni siquiera se molestó en llamar. Al entrar la vio de pié junto a la ventana, con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Tú tampoco tienes apetito? -le preguntó Alice sin apenas mirarla.

-No -respondió Bella cortante, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Deberías estar entonces en la habitación de Rosalie para comenzar con tu vestido -le dijo.

-Iré enseguida -le indicó -en cuanto me expliques que está sucediendo.

-Que te vas a casar con Edward mañana -respondió ella con apatía.

-Deja el sarcasmo conmigo, Alice, pues no va a funcionar -le advirtió. -Yo no soy Jasper que deja que lo trates con absoluta frialdad e indiferencia sin que se inmute.

Alice la miró entonces duramente, casi trataba de atravesarla con el fuego de su mirada.

-Así que es eso... -sonrió satisfecha. Iba a ser mucho más fácil de lo que creía.

Alice desvió de nuevo su mirada hacia la negrura que cubría el exterior del castillo. En el reflejo del cristal observó como se acercaba su prima.

-Pensé que querías que fuera feliz -se lamentó Bella.

-¿Acaso no te he ayudado hoy a que lo seas? -se volteó ahora a mirarla, con un tono de reproche en su voz.

-¿Crees que puedo serlo viéndote así? -le preguntó.

-Deja de pensar en mí y ocupate de tu propia felicidad -le recomendó.

-No, Alice. Soy tan egoísta que quiero mi felicidad y la tuya.

-La mía es una causa perdida -negó con la cabeza.

-No me lo pareció aquel día que fuiste a verme a la escuela llena de ilusión -sugirió.

-Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces...

Aquella afirmación sorprendió a Bella ¿que más había pasado desde aquella mañana además de aquella fiebre que se había negado a abandonarla durante dos largos días? Fue entonces cuando la fugaz y casi absurda idea de que algo había pasado en su camino aquella mañana hacia la cocina se instaló de forma persistente en su mente.

-Alice -le dijo tomándola por los brazos y obligándola a mirarle -¿qué pasó en la cocina? -se arriesgó a aventurar Bella. -¿Escuchaste algo?

Alice abrió más los ojos hacia su prima ¿acaso sabía, sospechaba algo? Y, aunque Bella no sabía nada, su reacción le dio pié a seguir indagando.

-¿Es Charlotte? -continuó Bella -¿O tal vez esa otra muchacha? María creo que se llama.

Fue entonces cuando Alice palideció, más si eso era posible, como si toda su sangre hubiera abandonado su cuerpo. Su mirada, de repente, se convirtió en un par de guijarros fríos, sin vida. Bella temió por un instante que su prima se derrumbase entre sus manos. Despacio la llevó hasta la cama y la sentó junto a ella.

-Mírame, Alice -le ordenó Bella a lo que la muchacha tardó varios segundos en obedecer -Repasa en tu mente y dime si alguna vez te he fallado.

Alice bajó su mirada hasta sus manos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Y crees que tengo motivo alguno para hacerlo ahora? -continuó. -Dime, Alice.

-No -musitó finalmente la muchacha.

-Te escucho, entonces -concluyó Bella con actitud paciente.

Sin embargo, aquellas palabras que ella aguardaba no llegaron nunca. Sólo presenció como su prima se desmoronaba, rompiendo en llanto mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos desconsolada.

-¡Alice! -se alarmó Bella.

Pero Alice seguía sin responder, se perdió en aquellas lágrimas que, de forma fallida, se había propuesto esa misma mañana anular de su existencia por completo. Y es que, por más que lo estaba intentando, no formaba parte de su ser el comportarse así, incluso era temerosa de esa frialdad con la que estaba disfrazando su desilusión. Le suponía casi un esfuerzo sobrehumano el tener que actuar de forma tan indiferente con sus seres amados, con Bella, Emmett... con Jasper... porque, por más que se sintiera traicionada, no era capaz de reprimir su corazón desleal e impedirle que latiera con fuerza con el simple sonido de su voz. Y no sólo los estaba dañando a ellos, se estaba dañando a sí misma, como si se estuviera envenenando con cada una de sus palabras lacerantes. Sentía a cada minuto que se estaba sumiendo por sí sola en un abismo de miseria y soledad y sabía que no sería capaz de soportarlo.

-Discúlpame, Bella -le dijo al fin entre sollozos.

-Te perdonaré si me cuentas que pasa -le exigió con gran preocupación.

-Es que no se como...

-Por lo pronto, deja de llorar y cuéntame que pasó en la cocina -la alentó.

Alice se separó del cuerpo de Bella y respiró hondo un par de veces en busca de sosiego para empezar a narrarle a su prima lo que había sucedido aquella mañana.

-¿Y tú creíste esa malintencionada insinuación? -le reprochó Bella.

-¡Todo encajaba! -se defendió Alice. -Sus interrupciones, justo en el preciso momento, sus sonrisas llenas de maldad e intriga... recuerda aquel comentario suyo aquella tarde en la cocina en que quise cocinar... todo cobró sentido -le explicó -¡Y tampoco olvides la actitud de él!

-Creo que te dejé bastante claro mi opinión sobre eso -le respondió. -No creo que sea más que cautela y temor a tu rechazo.

-Pues yo estoy convencida de que tiene amores con María -la contradijo.

-¿Y qué me dices de aquel beso que te dio estando en su escritorio? -argumentó.

-Sí -aceptó entristecida -yo también dudé por un segundo, pero...

-¿Hay algo más? -quiso saber Bella sin dar crédito aún a sus palabras. Alice asintió.

-Ayer por la mañana, presa de esa duda que también me asaltó por un momento, creyendo de nuevo que sí existía la posibilidad de que pudiera ser feliz, acudí a su recámara y lo hallé... en compañía -le explicó con voz trémula.

-¿De María? -se alarmó Bella.

-Estaba... -titubeó la joven -estaba ayudándole a vestirse -dijo al fin, tras lo que ocultó su rostro, surcado nuevamente por las lágrimas, entre sus manos.

-Debe haber una explicación -dudó Bella incrédula. No conocía a Jasper ni un ápice para poder asegurarlo pero no lo creía capaz de semejante descaro.

-Sí, ¡qué son amantes! -insistió Alice entre sollozos.

-No -negó Bella con cierto alivio en su voz y la clara expresión de haber hallado la respuesta que necesitaba. -De hecho él mismo la dio ayer.

-No te comprendo, Bella -la miró Alice.

-Recuerdo que ayer se retrasó a la hora de desayunar -comenzó -bastante, de hecho, casi estábamos terminando. Nos pidió disculpas por quedarse dormido, se sentía molesto consigo mismo pues lo consideraba "impropio de un soberano", incluso comentó que había entorpecido la labor de la sirvienta que había acudido a ordenar su recámara al encontrarse aún en ella.

-Sí, claro, muy oportuno -se mofó Alice.

-Por supuesto que todos lo disculpamos -continuó ignorando su comentario mordaz -sabiendo que apenas si había dormido en los dos días en que estuviste enferma.

-¿A qué te refieres? -le preguntó extrañada.

-¿Quién crees que estuvo cuidando de ti? -le preguntó.

-Pues... -dudó -imagino que tú.

-Sí -le confirmó -y tanto Esme como Rosalie me ayudaron a ocuparme de ti... durante el día -hizo hincapié en esa última parte.

-Durante el día... ¿quieres decir qué...? -Alice no podía creer en absoluto la absurda idea que estaba asaltándola.

-Exactamente lo que estás imaginando -le reiteró casi como un reproche. -Durante el día, tu _horrible_ marido se encargaba de cumplir con sus obligaciones como soberano mientras, por la noche, y sin que ninguno de nosotros fuera capaz de disuadirlo, cumplía con lo que para él, como nos decía, eran sus obligaciones como esposo, velando sin descanso tu agitado sueño.

Alice no era capaz de articular palabra, tratando de no dejar que semejante revelación hiciera hueco en su mente para volver a crear una esperanza que estaba segura volvería a derrumbarse, tal y como ya le había ocurrido.

-Tu esposo pasó dos días sin apenas descansar -prosiguió Bella. -Carlisle temía que él también fuera a enfermar si continuaba con aquella obstinación. Sin olvidar que apenas comía y se movía atormentado por el castillo como si fuera un fantasma.

-¿Y qué me quieres decir con todo esto? -se puso Alice a la defensiva.

-Que estoy convencida de que lo que me has contado es consecuencia de tu inseguridad y tu desconfianza -le reprochó. -Creo que al final vas a tener razón cuando me dices que te obligo a leer demasiado... deja volar a tu imaginación.

-No es producto de mi imaginación que ella lo estuviera ayudando a vestirse -se defendió Alice. -Ni la sonrisa maliciosa que me dedicó después.

-Y no crees que todo sea fruto de sus malas intenciones -le quiso hacer entender.

-No se... -dudó Alice

-¿No la crees capaz de eso pero sí de ser la amante de tu esposo? -protestó Bella con sorna.

-¡No trates de confundirme! -sacudió Alice la cabeza. Sabía que había algo detrás de todo lo ocurrido y los comentarios de su prima no la iban a convencer de lo contrario.

Bella suspiró. Decidió por un momento ponerse en el lugar de su prima y entender la gran lucha interior que estaba atravesando.

-Alice, no quiero persuadirte de nada, ni intentar que cambies de opinión -la tranquilizó. -Sólo quiero que lo medites, que trates de recordar como se ha estado comportando Jasper contigo desde el primer momento en que pusimos un pié en este castillo y decide entonces si merece o no la oportunidad de que le hables sobre tus dudas.

-Seguramente lo negaría -aseveró Alice.

-Entonces quedaría resuelto el problema, ya que tú estás tan convencida de que tienes razón -se encogió de hombros -pero... ¿y si estás equivocada y estás castigándolo sin motivo? Piénsalo, Alice.

-Está bien -aceptó Alice a regañadientes tras unos segundos -lo haré, mas lo primero ahora es tu boda.

-Hablando de eso -el semblante de Bella se suavizó. -Muchas gracias por lo que has hecho.

-No entiendo la actitud de tu padre -admitió. -Pero no podía permitir que las dos fuéramos infelices.

-Tú lo eres porque eres muy obstinada -le dijo Bella a modo de reproche.

-Ya te he dicho que lo pensaré ¿no? -se excusó Alice. -Así que, ahora, ve al cuarto de Rosalie a que empiecen con tu vestido.

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir y ayudarme con eso? -le sonrió.

-No -se apresuró a negar -Es tu boda, tu vestido, tu felicidad... tu momento, Bella -sonrió entristecida. -Nos vemos mañana.

-Está bien -le dijo levantándose y besando su mejilla. -Que descanses.

-Trataré -le respondió, aunque bien sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil, sumida en tal profunda confusión como estaba.

* * *

**Hola chicas!!**

**Como veréis esta semana actualizo antes. Es una pequeña muestra de mi agradecimiento por todo el interés que os habéis tomado por lo de mi tratamiento. Os cuento que, aunque estuve aterrorizada en el quirófano, todo fue muy bien. Tengo el nervio del brazo un poco adormecido pero es por haber "hurgado" en la zona, así que es normal. Hay que esperar para ver como ha ido y si el hueso por fin empieza a soldar, pero confiamos en que todo vaya bien.**

**También quería contaros que he empezado a publicar una historia nueva, se llama "El Gavilán y La Rosa" y os diré que, aunque salen todas nuestras parejitas, será principalmente un Edward/Bella. En mi perfil podréis encontrar el link. Me gustaría que os pasarais y me contarais vuestra opinión.**

**Por supuesto que espero que me contéis que os ha parecido este capítulo! **

**Muchas gracias y muchos besos!!! ^3^**


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 17

-Te ves muy emocionada con la boda de Bella -dijo Esme mientras se sentaba en uno de los banquitos de piedra del jardín, cerca de Alice.

-La verdad es que sí -aceptó ella con voz ilusionada.

-Pareciera que más que con tu propia boda- insinuó la reina. Alice bajó su rostro con culpabilidad. La noche anterior, tras la conversación con su prima, había decidido fijar todos sus esfuerzos y pensamientos en los preparativos de su matrimonio y había afrontado la tarea con, quizás, demasiado entusiasmo. No quería que las grandes dudas que la estaban acosando la atormentaran aquel día. Ya habría tiempo para hablar con Jasper... si es que se atrevía a enfrentarlo.

-No te estoy juzgando, Alice -le aclaró mientras posaba su mano sobre su hombro. -No puedo decir que lo entiendo pero trato de comprender, dada la situación.

-¿Amabas al Rey cuando te casaste? -preguntó levantando su rostro.

-Mucho -sonrió Esme.

-¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo os conocisteis? -Alice no pudo ocultar su curiosidad.

-En realidad el nuestro también fue un matrimonio pactado -le dijo -pero, a diferencia del tuyo, fue pactado desde nuestra cuna.

Alice la miró con asombro.

-No te negaré que, tal vez, en mi corazón había una gran predisposición al saber que sería mi esposo algún día pero, desde que tengo uso de razón, recuerdo haber estado enamorada de él -admitió. -Me enamoré de sus atenciones hacia mí y su galantería, aunque es el modo en que me hace sentir lo que me hace amarlo tanto, como si yo fuera lo más preciado que hubiera en el mundo para él.

Alice sonrió aunque con cierto deje de tristeza en su mirada.

-Y... -titubeó -¿cómo supiste que él te amaba?

Esme le sonrió comprensiva. Sabía muy bien con que sentido le había formulado aquella pregunta.

-Querida, es cierto que mentir con palabras es muy fácil. Sin embargo, mentir con la mirada ya no lo es tanto y -agregó con manifiesta intención -te puedo asegurar que miradas de veneración como las que te suele dedicar mi sobrino cuando cree que nadie lo observa, no pueden ser mentira.

Alice bajó el rostro, mordiéndose el labio.

-Dejarse llevar por el corazón no es humillarse -le dijo suavemente tomando su mano -es ser sincero y fiel con uno mismo.

Alice se mantuvo en silencio, pensativa, asimilando las palabras de la reina.

-Vamos -se levantó Esme instándola a hacer lo mismo -he acabado con la recámara nupcial -el tono sugerente de su voz hizo sonreír a Alice. -¿Quieres venir a verla y darme tu opinión?

Alice asintió animada mientras se encaminó junto a ella hacia el castillo.

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

Bella no sabía muy bien si caminaba por aquel corredor o si, simplemente, flotaba como en una nube. El sentir su brazo rodeando el de Jasper era lo único que la hacía volver a la realidad. El Rey había conseguido mediar a su favor frente al obispo, así que él sería quien oficiaría la ceremonia. Jasper por su parte la llevaría al altar, afianzando así su apoyo a ese matrimonio para que gozara de total validez.

Se detuvieron un momento en el umbral de la capilla, esperando a que las trompas y cornetas dieran la señal que anunciara que la novia iba a hacer su entrada. El esplendor de la estancia la sobrecogió. Las lazadas, cintas y aromáticos bouquets la engalanaban delicadamente. No alcanzaba a imaginar como en un sólo día, Alice había conseguido organizarlo todo. Sabía bien que su prima no se había podido resistir y, a pesar de todo, no iba a ser una celebración tan sencilla y sobria como ella hubiera deseado. Sin embargo, todo aquello dejó de tener sentido en cuanto posó sus ojos sobre el altar, donde la aguardaba Edward en compañía de su padre, tan apuesto, enfundado en su túnica de gala. Jasper entonces le dio un cariñoso apretón en su mano, alentándole, y juntos recorrieron esos últimos pasos que la dirigían hacia la felicidad.

Edward la recibió con una amplia sonrisa y, tomando su mano, se inclinó sobre ella para besar su mejilla.

-Estás preciosa -susurró en su oído. Bella enrojeció profundamente, de repente, el sentirse observada por todos los presentes empezó a incomodarla. Sin embargo, la intensidad de los ojos de Edward que buscaban los suyos le ofreció el sosiego que estaba necesitando. Todo a su alrededor desapareció, sólo quedaron aquella mirada y aquel tacto que ella amaba tanto. Ni siquiera las oraciones o las palabras del obispo la pudieron apartar de esa serenidad, hasta que Carlisle se acercó a su hijo. Había llegado el momento de recitar los votos y el intercambio de los anillos.

-En este momento, te conviertes en mía para siempre, del mismo modo en que yo seré tuyo eternamente -comenzó Edward.

-Desde este instante, no puedo vivir sin ti. No vivas tú sin mí -continuó Bella.

-Somos palabra y significado, unidos.

-Y tú eres pensamiento y yo sonido.

-Que las noches sean dulces junto a ti -concluyó Edward sonriendo, deslizando el anillo en su dedo.

-Que los despertares sean dulces junto a ti -respondió Bella colocándoselo a él.

Bella no había alcanzado a escuchar las bendiciones del obispo cuando se encontró entre los brazos de Edward, que la besaba con fervor. Por una vez, a Bella no le importó la presencia de los demás y respondió a sus labios con el mismo afán. Todas sus zozobras y sinsabores culminaban con aquel beso y la felicidad más absoluta se mostraba al alcance de su mano.

-Por fin eres mi esposa -le dijo con emoción sin dejar de abrazarle.

-Te amo -susurró ella.

Edward volvió a besarla, aunque, la llegada de sus familiares para felicitarlos le obligó a soltarla.

Salieron de la capilla y se dirigieron al comedor donde se realizaría el banquete nupcial. Al ser una celebración tan íntima, cenarían allí, como de costumbre, salvo que, esta vez, Edward y Bella serían los que presidían la mesa. Aún no habían acabado de acomodarse cuando aparecieron Emmett y Angela, con expresión confusa en sus rostros. Ambos se apresuraron a felicitar a los recién casados.

-Charlotte nos ha informado de que demandaban nuestra presencia -mencionó el guardia.

-Tanto Bella como yo consideramos que, los dos, os habéis ganado nuestra confianza y afecto, ya sea de un modo u otro -anunció Edward poniéndose en pié -por lo que, es nuestro deseo, y esperamos concordéis con nosotros -miró ahora a su familia -que celebréis con nosotros este momento y os sentéis a la mesa.

Emmett y Angela lo miraron llenos de desconcierto.

-A no ser que la idea no sea de vuestro agrado -añadió Edward en vista de su silencio.

-Al contrario, Alteza -se apresuró a corregirle Emmett -sería un honor para ambos -habló en nombre de Angela que afirmaba con la cabeza. -Mas no sé si... -dudó mientras observaba los rostros de los presentes, buscando el mínimo indicio de desaprobación.

-Es una estima bien merecida -le cortó Jasper que coincidía con su primo. La labor de Angela ayudando a Bella con la escuela era loable y se había ganado la simpatía de Bella, dando muestras más que suficientes de su buena educación y buen estar. En cuanto a Emmett, no en vano Alice lo apreciaba tanto, su lealtad y nobleza eran encomiables además de haber mostrado un gran sentido común. Jasper sabía que había despertado la admiración de todos con su forma de actuar, incluso la suya.

-¿A qué esperáis? -sonrió Bella. -Angela, siéntate frente a mí. La doncella sonrió complacida.

Emmett acompañó a Angela a ocupar dicho asiento por lo que él tuvo que hacerlo en el único lugar que quedaba libre... frente a Rosalie. Al sentarse, esperó que la muchacha le dedicara alguna de sus ya acostumbradas miradas de fastidio al tener que compartir la mesa con él, pero, para su sorpresa, no fue así. No sólo lo miraba con aceptación, casi se atrevería a afirmar que con cierta admiración, sino que, y aumentando su perplejidad, le sonreía tímidamente. Inevitablemente, los recuerdos sobre lo sucedido el día anterior en aquella cabaña ocuparon su mente y maldijo para sus adentros. Ni siquiera tenía la posibilidad de soñar con que sus sonrisas fueran solo para él.

La entrada de Charlotte, acompañada de otras doncellas, entre ellas María, dio comienzo al festín. A Bella no le pasó desapercibido como el rostro de Alice, que se había mostrado animada y sonriente tras varios días de gran apatía, se tornaba sombrío. Por un momento, Bella se fijó en la doncella, en sus movimientos, sus gestos y empezó a apreciar cierto aire de insinuación, casi libidinoso en su mirada. Se había propuesto "servir" al Rey y no hacía más que revolotear en torno a Jasper casi con descaro. Empezaba a comprender ahora que, por muy pequeña que hubiera sido la duda que asaltaba a Alice, viendo la actitud de María, no era de extrañar que la atormentase tanto.

-¿Te incomoda algo? -se preocupó Edward al ver el disgusto de su rostro.

-Ya sé quien es la causante de la desdicha de mi prima -masculló entre dientes, señalando disimuladamente con la cabeza en su dirección.

-¿María? -preguntó asombrado.

-Tú observala -le pidió Bella, al ver que la doncella volvía a acercarse a Jasper. Edward asintió.

-¿Queréis más vino, Majestad? -le ofreció, inclinándose sobre él de modo sugerente.

-No -respondió secamente, con cierto malestar en su voz.

-Yo sí, por favor -le indicó Edward -y te agradecería que trajeras más hidromiel, pero te rogaría que la suavices un poco. No quisiera que la Princesa Bella acabase la noche en estado inconveniente -bromeó.

La muchacha obedeció sin poder ocultar su fastidio al tener que retirarse de su objetivo, aunque eso supuso el alivio de Alice.

-Creo que entiendo a que te refieres -dijo en voz baja evitando ser escuchado. -Mas no hay ningún interés por parte de Jasper -le aseguró él.

-Eso házselo entender a mi prima -se lamentó.

-¿No creerá que...?

-Eso mismo -le confirmó ella.

-Jasper es incapaz -le defendió.

-¡Charlotte! -le escucharon decir al joven -Enhorabuena por la exquisitez del banquete de esta noche -la felicitó.

-Gracias, Majestad -se inclinó la joven halagada que entraba a servir los postres. -Seguí los consejos que una vez me diera la Reina.

Jasper miró a su esposa con orgullo, que sonreía a la doncella con cierta turbación.

-Hablando de consejos, quería preguntarte algo Emmett -cambió de tema el muchacho.

-¿Sí, Majestad?

-¿Estuviste presente en Breslau cuando se instauró el nuevo sistema de recaudación? -quiso saber.

-No sólo estuvo presente -intercedió Bella. -Le escuché decir a mi padre en más de una ocasión que había sido de gran ayuda.

-Me complace oír eso -le alabó Jasper. -Me gustaría, si es posible, que mañana hablásemos sobre ello y me informaras de los detalles del proceso -le pidió.

-Por supuesto, Majestad -aceptó honrado.

-¿Ya has dado con la solución para ese asunto? -se interesó Edward.

-Más que eso -le respondió. -Descubrí que Dios me ha concedido la gracia de una esposa tan hermosa como inteligente y perspicaz -añadió tomando la mano de Alice que bajaba el rostro atormentada.

-Pues brindo por ello -rompió Edward aquel silencio alzando su copa -mas, como bien le has dicho a Emmett, eso será mañana. ¡Nada de asuntos de estado en mi boda! -exclamó jocoso. -Lástima que no haya juglares amenizando la velada.

-Eso tiene fácil arreglo, si me lo permitís -alegó Angela.

-Cualquier sugerencia será bienvenida -respondió Edward animado.

-No, Angela -le advirtió Bella que ya preveía lo que vendría, pero la doncella hizo caso omiso y salió del comedor.

-No creo que os podáis negar, Alteza -anunció Emmett con sorna. -Haceos cargo de que es vuestra boda...

-¿Negarse a qué? -Edward no entendía por qué Bella miraba con recelo al guardia que hacía grandes esfuerzos por no reír.

-Tu amada esposa odia bailar -le informó Alice.

-En ese instante Angela volvió con varios muchachos que portaban instrumentos, al igual que ella.

-Pues como bien ha dicho Emmett -le guiñó el ojo al guardia -no te negarás en tu boda.

Edward se puso en pié ofreciéndole su mano y, aunque a regañadientes, Bella aceptó. Miró a su prima y una sonrisa maliciosa afloró en sus labios.

-Deberías saber que, al contrario que yo, tu esposa adora bailar -le dijo a Jasper.

-¿A qué esperamos entonces? -se levantó sonriente -¿Me acompañáis? -agregó demandando su mano.

Alice no tuvo duda de las intenciones de Bella, y sabía que no podía negarse, así que aceptó la mano de Jasper.

-Papá, ¿por qué no bailas con mamá? -le animó Edward.

-Es más divertido desde aquí -se rió Carlisle.

-¿Y tú Rosalie? -se detuvo Jasper frente a su hermana. -Emmett ¿por qué no la invitas a bailar?

Rosalie, al igual que Emmett, lo miraban atónitos.

-¿No me dirás que lo crees "inapropiado"? -se quejó su hermano.

-No -negó ella rápidamente. -Si tú quieres -miró a Emmett con ojos esperanzados.

-Alteza -Emmett se puso de pié alzando su mano. En cuanto sus pieles se tocaron un estremecimiento los recorrió a ambos, pero tuvieron que ocultar esa turbación que se adivinaba en sus ojos y unirse al resto de parejas.

Todos danzaron sin cesar, bajo las alegres miradas de todos los presentes, sin que ninguno se percatase del tiempo transcurrido hasta que Esme se acercó a las muchachas.

-Es la hora -les informó con sonrisa sugerente y Edward accedió gustoso a que le robaran de las manos a una sonrojada Bella.

Ya en la recámara, entre risitas de complicidad, las tres mujeres ayudaron a Bella a despojarse de su traje de novia, entregándole un bonito camisón de lino. Las tres la abrazaron, una vez lista, como despedida.

-Verás que todo va muy bien -le susurró Alice.

Bella asintió y la acompañó a la puerta, cerrándola cuando hubieron salido. Caminó después hacia la cama, donde se sentó, acurrucando las rodillas hacia su pecho. La soledad y la espera de aquella habitación hacían que los nervios comenzasen a indagar en su mente y en su cuerpo; sus manos temblorosas jugando torpemente con el doblez de su camisón eran buena prueba de ello. No es que tuviera miedo, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a suceder...¿o sí lo tenía?...

Su corazón comenzó a batir con fuerza al escuchar unos pasos acercándose a la recámara... Edward llegaba antes de lo que ella había creído. Oyó como la puerta se abría lentamente y algunos mechones de cabello cobrizo hicieron su aparición por la rendija, poco a poco, hasta que asomó la cabeza por completo.

-Hola, querida esposa -sonrió Edward.

-Hola -respondió ella, tratando de ocultar el temblor de su voz con una leve risita mientras ya él entraba cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Nadie diría que ésta es mi recámara -bromeó mirando a su alrededor a la vez que iba desabrochándose el cincho para dejarlo sobre el butacón.

-Es cosa de tu madre -alcanzó a susurrar. Contemplar como se deshacía de la túnica para quedarse con un simple pantalón y en mangas de camisa... Jamás lo había visto vestir de forma tan casual, cosa que, a pesar de darle un aire desenfadado, acorde con su cabello rebelde, resaltaba sobremanera su aspecto varonil. El tejido del pantalón abrazaba perfectamente sus piernas esbeltas, aunque bien formadas y su camisa medio abierta dejaba entrever la piel de su pecho que parecía tan cálida...

Bella cogió sus rodillas, intentando acercarlas más a su cuerpo, tratando de dominar el temblor de sus manos y el extraño ardor que empezaba a invadirla. El muchacho sonrió al notar su inquietud. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó frente a ella, sin dejar de mirarla, cosa que no ayudaba ni una brizna al nerviosismo de Bella. Edward tomó una de sus manos, soltándola de aquel agarre y la llevó a sus labios, besando la yema de sus dedos. Bella bajó su rostro enrojecido.

-¿Estás nerviosa? -le dijo él dedicándole media sonrisa. Bella asintió sin apenas levantar la mirada. Edward se acercó más a ella y posó su mano sobre su mejilla, acariciándola levemente. Ella cerró los ojos ante la suavidad de su contacto y notó como sus dedos bajaban hasta su barbilla para alzar su rostro mientras él se inclinaba lentamente sobre ella. Muy despacio sus labios alcanzaron los suyos en un movimiento suave, leve, como el aleteo de una mariposa.

-¿Todavía? -susurró él separándose un poco de sus labios. Bella volvió a asentir mientras un suspiro escapaba de su pecho. Edward llevó su mano hasta su nuca, enredando sus dedos entre su cabello y la atrajo de nuevo hacia su boca, besándola ahora con pasión, pero, a su vez, con tanta ternura... Aquel calor que Bella había sentido instalarse en su interior hacía un momento, ahora se expandía como una llama por todo su cuerpo. Antes de lo que ella hubiera querido, Edward se separó nuevamente de ella.

-¿Y ahora? -respiró sobre su boca, clavando su verde mirada sobre la suya. Bella negó con la cabeza y Edward entonces capturó sus labios con urgencia, besándola con fervor y vehemencia mientras la rodeaba entre sus brazos, sintiendo como su cuerpo trémulo se abandonaba a su beso. Faltos ya de aire se separaron. Edward acarició su rostro una vez más, sin dejar de mirarla, descendiendo sus manos hasta llegar al primer lazo de aquel camisón de lino que la cubría y, como en una clara invitación, ella comenzó, con manos temblorosas, a hacer lo mismo con las lazadas de su camisa, ayudándolo a desprenderse de aquella prenda que ocultaba su glorioso cuerpo. Cuando Bella se percató de su propia desnudez, enrojeció avergonzada bajando el rostro.

-Eres tan hermosa -le dijo -y te amo tanto -musitó Edward acariciando el rubor de sus mejillas. Bella lo miró insegura, a lo que él respondió besándola de nuevo. Con sus manos ahora sobre su espalda, Edward la atrajo hacia sí, sintiéndola finalmente contra su piel, tan tibia, tan suave. Con ardor profundizó aquel beso, queriendo disfrutar de su dulce sabor y, para su gozo, escuchó un leve gemido que escapaba de su garganta, contestando por ella, mientras hundía sus manos entre su pelo.

La tumbó despacio sobre la cama, colocándose él a su lado y, sin dejar de besarla, comenzó a acariciarla, lentamente, su cuello, sus hombros, la delicada línea de sus senos, su cintura, recorriendo cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo, sintiendo su agitado aliento sobre su boca. Se separó de sus labios para besar su cuello y saborear su pálida piel... era tan deliciosa. Notó los dedos femeninos clavarse sobre su espalda, sin duda Bella iba a llevarlo a la locura. Edward se deshizo de la última de las prendas que ocultaba su masculinidad y se posó sobre ella con delicadeza. Viendo como buscaba ella su boca con tanto deseo, casi con desesperación, comprendió que estaba tan preparada como él. Aún así la miró a los ojos tratando de encontrar algún atisbo de duda o miedo en ellos, pero en la oscuridad de sus pupilas no halló otra cosa que no fuera la confianza y la absoluta entrega que denotaban la grandeza de su amor. La tomó de forma muy lenta, aun sabiendo, muy a su pesar, que el dolor sería algo inevitable. Cuando traspasó la barrera de su virtud escuchó como un quejido escapaba de su boca.

-Lo siento -le dijo sobre sus labios, besándola para mitigar con sus besos aquel dolor que la hacía tensarse bajo su cuerpo. Bella notó como el elixir embriagador de sus labios iba transformando, poco a poco, aquella punzada en un fuego abrasador que amenazaba con consumirla mientras un sentimiento de plenitud y completa unión la embargaba. Tuvo la completa certeza de que el lugar al que pertenecía era allí entre los brazos de Edward y del mismo modo supo él que Bella era la pieza que completaba su ser, su vida entera. Juntos iniciaron entonces aquella travesía que les llevaría a los confines de la dicha, creando un perfecto y eterno vínculo entre ellos y que nada ni nadie sería capaz de quebrantar jamás...

Al despertar, Bella se maravilló ante la sensación tan sublime que era amanecer en los brazos de Edward. Su expresión tranquila y serena, su cabello alborotado que le daban aspecto de niño travieso... Bella no pudo evitar apartar uno de sus mechones cobrizos que caía sobre sus ojos, haciendo, sin pretenderlo, que el muchacho se revolviese.

-Buenos días, querida esposa -la saludó con un beso tierno.

-Buenos días -sonrió ella. -Por un segundo me olvidé de donde estaba.

-Pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte -sonrió él, acomodándola en sus brazos.

-No me será difícil -se acurrucó ella en su pecho, respirando el embriagador aroma de su piel.

-Bella -titubeó él -¿eres feliz?

-¿En verdad me lo preguntas? -alzó ella el rostro para mirarlo, sorprendida.

Edward asintió con seriedad.

-Todo ha sucedido muy rápido y sin que tu padre haya estado presente -dudó. -Quizás no era lo que esperabas.

Bella lo besó como respuesta a sus dudas.

-Me siento muy feliz, Edward, y afortunada -le confirmó. -En los tiempos que corren, casarse por amor no es algo que se dé todos los días.

-¿Estás pensando en Alice?

Bella asintió con tristeza.

-Pero ellos sí se aman -la corrigió, abrazándola de nuevo.

-Y eso es lo que más me apena -le dijo. -No veo correcto inmiscuirse entre ellos -admitió -pero de seguir así, van a perder la oportunidad de ser felices.

-No te preocupes -acarició Edward sus cabellos -verás como todo se aclara.

-Ojalá -deseó ella con un suspiro.

-¿Sabes? -exclamó él con tono más alegre. -Estoy hambriento.

-Bajemos a desayunar entonces -respondió tratando de levantarse, pero Edward se lo impidió, con declarada insinuación en su mirada.

Bella sonrió comprendiendo, tras lo que se entregó a la pasión de sus labios.

Cuando al fin bajaron al comedor, su familia ya había empezado a desayunar. Viéndolos aparecer tan radiantes y dichosos, Jasper no pudo evitar una punzada de envidia en su corazón, tras lo que se sintió profundamente culpable. No era que su primo no mereciera esa dicha, al contrario, pero pareciera que fuera él quien no la mereciera. Cada día sentía a Alice más y más lejana y todas sus esperanzas de una vida llena de amor se alejaban con ella.

-No sabíamos si esperaros -bromeó Carlisle.

-Buenos días a ti también, papá -respondió Edward con una mueca divertida y, aunque las muchachas no recibieron a Bella con ese tipo de observaciones, sus miradas hablaban por sí solas, haciéndola enrojecer.

-Jasper, ¿estás muy ocupado esta mañana? -quiso saber Edward.

-Quitando la cita que tengo con Emmett por lo del tema de la recaudación, nada importante ¿por qué? -preguntó confuso.

-Bella, y cito literalmente, es una mujer casada pero no una irresponsable, por lo que va a seguir ocupándose de la escuela -le respondió -Podría decirse que tengo la mañana libre.

Su comentario produjo una risa generalizada y que Bella golpeara su brazo en señal de reproche.

-Podemos ir a cazar, si te apetece -sugirió Jasper.

-Me parece una idea estupenda -concordó él. -Te animas, papá.

-Yo también soy un hombre responsable -negó Carlisle con la cabeza. -El dispensario me espera.

-Podríamos avisar a Emmett -puntualizó Edward.

-Ya lo había pensado -afirmó él. -Ahora que lo vea se lo diré, a no ser que a mi querida hermana se le ocurra alguna insólita tarea que encomendarle.

Jasper esperó como respuesta a su broma alguna de las usuales y desdeñosas contestaciones de Rosalie, mas nunca llegó. Observó con sorpresa como su hermana bajaba el rostro con aflicción y en silencio.

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

-¡Maldición! -exclamó Jasper, viendo como su flecha se estrellaba contra un árbol.

-Primo, si no lo veo no lo creo -lo miró Edward pasmado golpeando su espalda.

-Majestad, me habían asegurado que erais infalible con el arco -bromeó Emmett.

-Y lo era, hasta ahora -le guiñó un ojo -es la primera vez que le veo errar un tiro.

-¡Maldita sea! -volvió a blasfemar Jasper aún más exasperado.

-¿Algo te aflige, primo? -se mofó Edward.

-El amor te está volviendo idiota -se quejó Jasper.

-El amor nos ennoblece -le corrigió con una carcajada.

-O nos hunde en la más absoluta miseria -añadió Emmett por lo bajo.

-Olfateo una desilusión amorosa por aquí -insinuó Edward.

-¿Tienes una enamorada? -preguntó Jasper sonriendo, desviando la atención por un momento de su propio tormento.

-En realidad, no. Bueno -titubeó -ella no sabe de mis sentimientos.

-¿No te atreves a confesárselo? -aventuró Edward.

-Ni siquiera me planteo el hacerlo -admitió él.

-¿Es una mujer casada o inapropiada para ti tal vez? -se extrañó Jasper.

-Creo que peor que todo eso -respondió cabizbajo. -Soy yo el inapropiado.

-Una noble... -concluyó Edward.

Emmett asintió azorado.

-No debes avergonzarte por eso -le animó Edward. -Sé que no es una situación sencilla, que tienes mucho en contra pero, tú tampoco eres un hombre común y corriente. Creo que eres merecedor del amor de cualquier mujer.

-Gracias, Alteza, pero ya perdí la esperanza hace tiempo -se encogió de hombros con resignación.

-Menuda penosa pareja formamos tú y yo -sonrió entristecido Jasper.

-Lo sois por voluntad propia -les acusó Edward.

-Habla el feliz recién casado -se burló Jasper.

-No seas absurdo, primo -le reprochó. -Emmett únicamente debe ganarse el corazón de la muchacha, como haría con cualquier mujer. Si ella le corresponde, serán capaces de encararse contra el mundo entero si es necesario. Que de algo sirva mi ejemplo -aseveró. -Y en cuanto a ti, basta con que enfrentes a tu esposa de una vez por todas y aclaréis este estúpido malentendido.

Jasper lo miró atónito mientras Edward dibujaba una mueca en su rostro al darse cuenta de que, dejándose llevar por su impetuosidad, había hablado demasiado. Emmett también lo observaba extrañado.

-¿Qué malentendido? -le exigió -¿Sabes algo que yo desconozca?

-Tómalo con calma, primo. No quiero que esto me cueste mi matrimonio y me tenga que unir a vuestro clan de los corazones rotos.

-Edward -le advirtió Jasper con severidad.

-¿Qué opinas de María? -quiso tantear Edward.

-¿Y qué demonios tiene que ver la doncella en todo esto?

-¿No crees que es demasiado _complaciente_? -hizo hincapié en esto último.

-Sí, y demasiado molesta también -se empezaba a exasperar. -¿Quieres decirme de una vez a que viene este interrogatorio?

De repente, Emmett comenzó a comprender.

-Alteza, no será que la Reina piensa...

-Eso mismo, querido amigo -afirmó Edward.

-¡Qué el infierno me lleve! -bramó Jasper -¿Alguien me puede explicar que diantres sucede con mi esposa?

-Alice está convencida de que tienes amoríos con María -espetó Edward.

Toda la irritación que Jasper sentía en ese momento se diluyó, dejando paso al más grande estupor.

-¿De dónde has sacado semejante exabrupto? -demandó saber.

-De labios de tu propia esposa -le dijo. -Bella me lo contó anoche.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Sólo se eso, Jasper -se lamentó Edward. -El resto deberás averiguarlo tú.

-Por eso actúa de forma tan extraña -supuso Emmett.

-Eso es una vil calumnia -exclamó afrentado. -Yo amo a Alice, no me atrevería ni a pensarlo siquiera.

-Lo sabemos, Majestad -concordó Emmett. -Pero pareciera que ella no.

-Debo hablar con ella enseguida -masculló. -No puedo permitir que por más tiempo crea que...

Pero le impidió continuar un terrible dolor que le atravesó el pecho en ese mismo instante. Alcanzó a llevarse la mano al cuerpo y palpó la madera de una flecha y algo cálido que emanaba de ella a borbotones. Tras eso... sólo oscuridad.

* * *

**Hola a todas!!!!**

**¿¿Qué os ha parecido??**

**Espero no haberos decepcionado mucho. Como habréis comprobado soy inexperta en "cierto tipo de escena"... no sé si me entendéis...**

**Por lo demás, espero que me dejéis muchos reviews diciéndome que opináis (por pedir que no quede jeje)**

**También os confirmo que, a pesar de haber comenzado otra historia, no pienso descuidar ésta. Si alguna vez tardo en actualizar ya sabéis que es por el asunto de mi brazo.**

**Sólo que queda desear que hayáis disfrutado este capítulo.**

**Muchos besos ^3^**


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 18

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! -el grito desgarrador de Edward que provenía del corredor estremeció a Alice. Salió de su habitación al pasillo, en busca de aquel sonido escalofriante, preguntándose que habría podido suceder, con una oscura y amarga corazonada en su interior. Fue entonces cuando se topó de frente con la terrible realidad... Edward y Emmett corrían hacia ella con el cuerpo de Jasper ensangrentado entre sus brazos.

-¡Abre la puerta de su recámara! -le ordenó Edward a una Alice que los veía llegar estática, incapaz de reaccionar por su propia voluntad.

Aún no habían terminado de colocarlo sobre su cama cuando Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie entraban en la habitación.

-¡Dios mío!- exclamó Esme en cuanto vio la escena.

-¡Jasper! -exclamó Rosalie atemorizada al verlo en ese estado.

-Tranquilizaos, Alteza -la apaciguó Emmett.

-Esme, querida, ve a por mi cofre de remedios -le pidió rápidamente. -¿Qué ha sucedido, hijo? -le preguntó a Edward, quien presionaba con perseverancia sobre el pecho de Jasper.

-Alguien le disparó una flecha mientras estábamos cazando -empezó a narrarle Edward atormentado.

-Pero... la flecha -vaciló Carlisle, incapaz de creer que su hijo hubiera cometido semejante temeridad.

-Lo sé, papá, sé que podría haberse desangrado -se excusó Edward. -No habríamos extraído la flecha si no llega a ser porque observamos que la sangre que brotaba de la herida se oscurecía...

-¿Dónde está la flecha? -se alarmó Carlisle, entendiendo ahora los motivos de su hijo. Emmett se la ofreció y el rey la tomó, acercándose la punta de metal a su rostro para olerla con cuidado.

-Papá... -la angustia de Edward era evidente ante la posibilidad de haber puesto en peligro la vida de su primo.

-Vuestras sospechas son acertadas, hijo -le calmó él. -Habéis hecho bien.

-Emmett me ayudó a extraerle la flecha evitando desgarrarle demasiado la carne -le explicó ahora más calmado. -Dejé brotar la sangre durante un momento, presionando un poco sobre la herida tratando de extraer toda la sangre contaminada posible.

-¿Contaminada? -se sobresaltó Alice -¿Acaso la flecha estaba envenenada?

De súbito, como si aquella voz hubiese sido la catálisis que le daba brío a su casi inexistente energía, Jasper exhaló sonoramente mientras abría los ojos.

-Alice... -susurró con un tenue hilo de aliento, alzando con dificultad una de sus manos, buscando a su esposa.

-Estoy aquí -ahogó ella un sollozo, tomando su mano entre la suyas... _¿Es que no podía verla?_

-Alice... yo...

-No habléis, por favor -le pidió ella entre lágrimas. -No debéis agitaros.

-He de explicarte...

Pero, de repente, su agarre se debilitó y su mano cayó pesadamente sobre la cama, inerte, sin vida...

-¡Carlisle! -gritó Alice horrorizada.

-Tranquila, sólo ha perdido el sentido -la calmó el rey.

En ese instante irrumpieron en la habitación, Esme y Bella, acompañadas por Peter quien traía consigo el cofre de Carlisle y Charlotte que portaba un aguamanil con agua caliente y paños limpios.

-Sus músculos se están endureciendo -puntualizó Edward.

-Son los primeros síntomas de la intoxicación por cicuta -le aclaró Carlisle mientras comprobaba lo que su hijo decía.

-Sospechaba de algo así pero... ¿cicuta? -se extrañó Emmett -Creí que ese era un veneno que se ingería...

-Estás en lo cierto, pero puede ser igual de letal impregnada en una flecha si la sustancia alcanza el riego sanguíneo principal -le dijo. -Como buen narcótico que es afecta al sistema nervioso, paralizándolo. Si llega al corazón lo detiene... produciendo la muerte.

Alice colocó las manos sobre su boca ahogando un gemido.

-Afortunadamente, le han herido en la parte derecha del pecho y habéis retirado la flecha con rapidez – afirmó Carlisle mientras le tomaba el pulso a su sobrino. -Su latido tampoco se ha debilitado... con un poco de suerte lo superará. Emmett, corta con tu daga la túnica, con sumo cuidado. Hay que quitarle esas ropas -le pidió al guardia. -Edward, trata de seguir presionando mientras lo hace.

El rey caminó hacia el arcón y sacó algunos recipientes y un pequeño mortero.

-Papá ¿tienes algún antídoto? -preguntó Edward esperanzado viendo a su padre elaborando uno de sus ungüentos.

-Seseli -le dijo mostrándole un botecito de cristal verdoso.

-Ayudadme, Majestad -demandó Emmett a Alice rasgando ya las vestiduras de Jasper. Alice fue apartando lentamente la tela de su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto varias cicatrices que recorrían su pecho y sus brazos.

-Aunque sí es la más grave, ésta no es la primera herida de guerra que sufre tu esposo -respondió Edward a la expresión perpleja que asomaba al rostro de la muchacha. -Desde que tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para sujetar una espada, ha habido muy pocas batallas en las que no haya estado presente.

Durante un segundo, Alice sintió deseos de acariciar aquellas marcas que rubricaban la piel masculina como un símbolo de su fortaleza. Viéndolo tan desvalido ahora... rezó para que esa misma fortaleza le ayudara a luchar contra aquel veneno que amenazaba con arrebatarle la vida.

-Lava su herida, por favor -solicitó Carlisle.

Alice, enjugando sus mejillas, se apresuró a tomar uno de los paños que Charlotte le ofrecía y lo humedeció para limpiar de forma delicada la hendidura que le había producido aquella mortífera flecha.

-Sigue sangrando -musitó ella con sus manos enrojecidas por la sangre.

-Este emplasto debería detener la hemorragia y penetrar en el flujo anulando los efectos del veneno -le aseguró mientras extendía el engrudo sobre la herida.

-¿Qué canalla ha sido el causante de esta infamia? -masculló Rosalie, apretando los puños con rabia sobre su regazo.

-Alguien del Reino de Adamón -respondió Emmett con firmeza.

-¿Cómo puedes afirmar eso, Emmett? -lo miró Edward atónito.

Emmett tomó la flecha entre sus manos y le señaló las plumas de su parte trasera.

-Son de cóndor, Alteza -aseveró él. -El cóndor es un ave casi extinta y que sólo se da en las escarpadas tierras altas de Adamón.

-¿Estás convencido de ello? -la eficiencia y don de la oportunidad de Emmett estaban resultando más que sorprendentes.

-Completamente, Alteza -le aseguró.

-Pero ¿por qué? -susurró Alice que no era capaz de reprimir las lágrimas viendo el rostro pálido e inexpresivo de su esposo.

Peter miró al guardia durante un momento, pareciera que mantenían una conversación silenciosa.

-Creo que habría que tomar ciertas precauciones -anunció el capitán.

-Opino igual -concordó Emmett. -Majestad -se dirigió a Carlisle -si no me necesitáis me retiro.

-Tú labor aquí ha sido más que loable -lo alabó el rey. -Las posibilidades que tiene mi sobrino para sobrevivir se las habéis otorgado vosotros con vuestra rápida y acertada decisión.

-Nada digno de mención -respondió él con humildad.

-Sí lo hay -se apresuró a contradecirlo Rosalie, tomando una de sus manos, agradecida. Emmett no pudo evitar que la mirada femenina lo atravesara, una mirada llena de reconocimiento y admiración.

-Con vuestro permiso, Alteza -musitó inclinándose levemente.

-Emmett, acudiré a vuestro encuentro dentro de un momento -le informó Edward.

-Sí, Alteza -asintió antes de marcharse en compañía de Peter.

-Me temo que hay poco más que yo pueda hacer -se lamentó Carlisle terminando de colocar el vendaje alrededor del cuerpo de Jasper.

-¿Se salvará? -cuestionó Alice, temerosa incluso de plantear la pregunta.

Carlisle suspiró profundamente.

-Si afirmara que sí de forma rotunda te mentiría -admitió a su pesar. -No hay duda de que mi sobrino es fuerte y parece que la suerte ha estado de su parte pero, es cierto que, aunque era el proceder correcto -dijo ratificando lo dicho a su hijo -ha perdido mucha sangre.

-¿Y entonces...?

-Sólo queda esperar -concluyó el rey.

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

-¿A qué tipo de precauciones se refería Peter? -le preguntó Bella a Edward que la acompañaba de camino a la escuela.

-Es lo que quiero averiguar -respondió él. -Pero por lo pronto, tal y como te dije, creo que será mejor mandar a los niños a sus casas.

Bella asintió.

-Luego quiero que te reúnas con mis padres -le pidió. -De sobra esta decir que no quiero ni que te asomes al patio ¿no?

-No va a pasarme nada -se quejó ella ante su sobreprotección. -¿O es que piensas que Jacob tiene algo que ver con esto?

-Emmett asegura que el Rey Laurent está detrás de este atentado -negó él. -Pero, aún así, más vale prevenir.

-De acuerdo -suspiró ella con resignación.

Edward se detuvo y tomó las manos de su esposa.

-Bella, quizás estoy exagerando -admitió él con seriedad, -pero estuve a un paso de perderte hace unos días y te aseguro que es el sentimiento más horrible y agonizante que he experimentado jamás. No me importa reconocer ante el mundo entero que no concibo mi vida sin ti y el sólo pensar que puedas faltarme... prefiero la muerte.

El corazón de Bella dio tal vuelco que casi se escapa de su pecho. Con lágrimas emocionadas en sus ojos y sin que pudiera encontrar palabras adecuadas que reflejaran cuanto lo amaba, se abrazó a él. Edward buscó con urgencia sus labios, besándola fervientemente. Bella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, arqueando su espalda para unirse más a su cuerpo, correspondiendo a su beso con ardor. Quería que sintiese en su propia piel lo que hacía unos segundos no había sido capaz de expresar con palabras y, cuanto más se derretía ella entre sus brazos, más se estremecía él con su entrega. Faltándoles el aliento separaron sus labios, sus miradas abrumadas por la intensidad de sus propias emociones. Edward la estrechó contra su pecho, ocultando ella su rostro en la curva de su cuello.

-Te amo, Bella -le dijo sin poder dominar el temblor de su voz.

-Del mismo modo te amo yo a ti -susurró ella contra su piel lanzando miles de descargas a través de su cuerpo.

-Si no fueras mi esposa te pediría en matrimonio ahora mismo -murmuró él.

Bella dejó escapar una leve risita.

-Pero para mi fortuna ya lo eres y vas complacerme en lo que te pedí ¿cierto? -le insinuó esbozando una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

-Te esperaré en el salón con tus padres -accedió sonriente.

Edward volvió a besarla sin ocultar su satisfacción, despidiéndose de ella, viéndola adentrarse en la pequeña sala. Tras eso, se dirigió al Patio de Armas donde encontró a Peter y Emmett, quienes, a modo de saludo, se cuadraron al verle. A Edward no dejó de sorprenderle esa actitud tan militar en Emmett.

-Hemos apostado guardias en todas las almenas y alzado el puente levadizo, Alteza -le informó Peter. -Además hay algunos hombres patrullando por el bosque en busca de algún indicio.

-He de suponer que prevéis alguna ofensiva por parte del Rey Laurent -aventuró Edward.

-Lo que sí es claro es que este ataque no es fortuito, Alteza -agregó Emmett.

Edward lo miró con cierto grado de desconfianza.

-¿Hay algo más que debería saber? -preguntó con declarada intención.

Fue entonces cuando Emmett le narró como la sed de poder del Rey Laurent y su deseo de conquistar el Reino de Asbath le había llevado a intentar secuestrar a Alice y como él pasó a ser entonces su protector.

-Habiéndose coronado mi primo como Rey de Asbath, también se convierte en su objetivo -concluyó Edward tras la explicación del guardia.

-Eso me temo, Alteza -concordó Emmett.

-¿Su Majestad estaba al tanto de este asunto? -quiso saber Edward.

-Sí, Alteza -afirmó él. -Le informé en la primera conversación que mantuve con él.

-De acuerdo -asintió. -Que los muchachos estén alerta -les advirtió haciendo ademán de marcharse.

-Sí, Alteza -respondieron ambos hombres al unísono.

-Deberías habérselo contado todo -le reprochó Peter cuando Edward se había alejado lo suficiente.

-Son sólo conjeturas sin una base sólida -le recordó. -Benjamin aún no regresa de su misión para poder corroborarlo.

-No me refería a eso y lo sabes -le insinuó.

-No veo como pueda afectar esa información al modo en que se vayan a desarrollar los acontecimientos -Emmett se tensó lanzándole una mirada de advertencia que, indiscutiblemente, le exigía silencio ante esa cuestión.

-Como prefieras -se encogió de hombros el capitán.

Emmett se relajó entonces dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda.

-Te veo luego -dijo despidiéndose de él.

Se encaminó hacia el otro extremo del patio, hacia el Cuartel de Guardias. A diferencia de Edward, él todavía no había podido asearse y, tanto su jubón como sus pantalones, estaban ensangrentados. Aún no lo había atravesado cuando sintió un calor punzante en su nuca y, casi de forma inconsciente, giró su rostro. Se encontró con la mirada azul de Rosalie que lo observaba desde uno de los ventanales del corredor. Aunque hubiera tratado, no habría podido retirar su vista de ella, su mirada despedía un fulgor hipnotizante.

Quizás deberían haber hecho gala del decoro y apartar sus ojos de los del otro, pero no lo hicieron. Ni un instante dejó de fluir entre ellos ese halo que los unía irremediablemente, aunque ninguno de los dos fuera capaz de admitir que irradiaban el mismo, por miedo a que éste se rompiera. Sabían que una gran barrera invisible los distanciaba, eran como la noche y el día que, aún formando parte de una misma esencia, estaban destinados a estar separados. Al igual que al anochecer o al amanecer se da la etérea ilusión, la efímera posibilidad de que ambos puedan coexistir, ellos compartían unos segundos en los esa distancia dejaba de tener sentido y en esos momentos, aunque no se atrevieran a reconocerlo, ambos brillaban bajo sus miradas.

Cuando Emmett se adentró en el castillo y tuvo que retirar sus ojos de ella, volvieron a oscurecerse sus almas, y, de nuevo, ella se convirtió en día y él, en noche...

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

-¿Ha tenido fiebre hoy? -le preguntó Carlisle a Alice mientras retiraba con lentitud el vendaje.

Alice negó con la cabeza, estaba tan atemorizada que casi no se atrevía a hablar, con gran esfuerzo conseguía dominar el temblor de sus manos.

-¿Me ayudas? -le pidió él con el único propósito de infundirle un poco de confianza.

Alice asintió y comenzó a retirar cuidadosamente las gasas que cubrían la herida. La joven se estremeció cuando ésta quedó a la vista. Era una abertura en forma oval de varios centímetros que mostraba la carne sonrosada en su interior y que se oscurecía al llegar al centro, donde había estado alojada la flecha y había penetrado el veneno, corroyendo todo a su paso. Alice se echó las manos a la boca con estupor.

-¿Te da aprensión? -se preocupó Carlisle al ver la extrema palidez de su rostro. -¿Te sientes enferma?

-No -se apresuró a decirle, tragándose las lágrimas que intentaban inundar sus ojos.

-No te alarmes -la alentó él comprendiendo. -Aunque parece tener mal aspecto está sanando muy bien.

Alice volvió a mirar aquella herida que laceraba el pecho de Jasper sin ocultar su incredulidad.

-No ha tenido fiebre por lo que no hay infección -le explicó -y, por otro lado, sus músculos han empezando a relajarse -añadió mientras palpaba sus brazos. -Eso es señal de que los efectos del veneno han remitido.

-¿Funcionó el antídoto entonces? -respiró aliviada.

-Sí -afirmó -hemos tenido suerte y la cantidad de veneno que se introdujo en su cuerpo ha podido ser contrarrestada.

-¿Y por qué no reacciona? -quiso saber ella. -Hace casi tres días que está inconsciente.

-Te recuerdo, jovencita, que tú también nos tuviste en vilo casi tres -bromeó él mientras comenzaba a elaborar uno de sus linimentos medicinales. Alice se mordió el labio apenada.

-Alice- la miró con amabilidad -en su caso es completamente normal -le aclaró. -Perdió mucha sangre y está débil. El organismo tiene sus propios métodos de defensa y el permanecer sin sentido es una buena forma de no malgastar energía ¿no crees? -trató de animarla.

-Pero si no conseguimos darle alimentos, se debilitará más -le rebatió ella.

-Veo que lo estás intentando -le dijo señalando un pequeña vasija de caldo liviano que había en la cómoda.

-Apenas le introduzco unas cuantas gotas cada vez por miedo a que se asfixie -le respondió mortificada. -Temo que no sea suficiente y... -vaciló -muera de inanición.

Carlisle posó su mano sobre su hombro de forma cariñosa.

-Eso no sucederá -le aseguró firmemente.

-¿Se va a salvar? -preguntó con esperanza.

Carlisle suspiró hondamente.

-Ahora depende de él -respondió con gravedad. -Pero con tus cuidados y atenciones conseguirás que se recupere -le sonrió.

Alice negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Resultan inútiles comparado con lo que has hecho tú por él. Si no hubieras estado aquí... -Alice sintió que le fallaba la voz.

-Digamos que es un muchacho afortunado -alegó restándole importancia -y esa misma fortuna le hará superar esta crisis.

-Ojalá así sea -suspiró sujetando las gasas con el ungüento sobre la herida para que Carlisle colocara las vendas.

-Ya está listo -anunció cuando hubieron terminado, incorporándose de la cama. -¿Bajas conmigo a cenar? -le preguntó mientras se lavaban las manos.

-Charlotte me subirá la cena -le contestó ella.

-Sí, y, como siempre volverá a bajar la bandeja con el plato casi intacto -le reprochó. Alice bajó el rostro. -Entiendo como te sientes -le dijo besando su frente -pero si eres tú la que se debilita por no alimentarse, no le serás de mucha ayuda cuando despierte.

-Está bien -accedió.

-Me retiro -le anunció Carlisle. -Cualquier cosa, por simple que te parezca, no dudes en avisarme ¿de acuerdo? -le dijo ya desde la puerta.

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, Alice volvió a su butaca y se dejó caer en ella, observando a su esposo. Entendía perfectamente todos los argumentos que le daba Carlisle pero aquella inmovilidad en él la angustiaba. Alice sabía que ella había permanecido inconsciente más de dos días pero, al menos se agitaba en su estado febril; eso le había contado Bella. Sin embargo, Jasper no hacía ni el más mínimo movimiento que a ella le pudiera dar a entender que estaba vivo, sólo el acompasado ritmo de su pecho, que subía y bajaba con su respiración. Llevaba casi tres días concentrada en aquella candencia, rezando para que no se detuviera. Era sorprendente como el simple sonido de su efluvio podía mantener la esperanza de su recuperación viva en su corazón.

-¿Puedo pasar, Majestad?

Aquella voz hizo que Alice se sobresaltase y se levantase del butacón... _¿María?_

-Sí -titubeó Alice.

La doncella entró con paso decidido, siendo Jasper lo primero en lo que se posaron sus ojos ladinos.

-Majestad -le sonrió la doncella, con la falsedad dibujada en su rostro y su voz impregnada de hipocresía. -Quería avisaros de que la cena está lista en el comedor.

Alice vaciló un momento, sin comprender.

-Charlotte no tardará en subirme la cena...

-No es necesario, Majestad -comenzó a caminar hacia ella -yo puedo relevaros mientras tanto y cuidar de él.

Alice la miró perpleja, viendo claras sus intenciones. Su falta de recato y pudor llegaban a ser insultantes.

-Es por vuestro bien -le aseguró la doncella, mas la maldad de sus ojos no correspondía a los buenos deseos que manifestaban sus palabras. -Os ayudará a despejaros...

-¿Qué haces aquí? -la voz de Charlotte a su espalda la alarmó.

-Yo... -titubeó ante la mirada severa de Charlotte. -Le decía a su Majestad que si quisiera bajar a cenar con los demás yo podría quedarme a...

-Gracias por tu ofrecimiento pero es absolutamente innecesario -la atajó Charlotte entrando en la recámara.

-Pero... -quiso replicarle.

-Los deseos de Su Majestad son cenar aquí -aseveró la doncella dejando la bandeja en la cómoda y colocando sus brazos en jarra, con las manos en la cintura. -¿Tienes algún problema con eso? -inquirió desafiante.

-No, por supuesto -masculló entre dientes tras lo que se marchó, airada.

-¿Cómo sigue Su Majestad? -se interesó la muchacha. Alice agradeció para sus adentros que Charlotte no hubiera hecho ningún tipo de comentario a lo que había sucedido.

-El Rey Carlisle se muestra optimista -le informó ella.

-Cuánto me alegro, Majestad -exclamó alegre la doncella. -Os he preparado vuestro platillo favorito -le dijo señalando la bandeja. -Comedlo antes de que se enfríe.

-Muchas gracias, Charlotte -le sonrió Alice.

-No las merece, Majestad -se inclinó ella. -A vuestro servicio.

Alice asintió mientras la veía dejar la habitación. La duda de si era cierto el comentario que lanzó Jessica aquel día sobre la cocinera la asaltó inevitablemente... otra duda más a aquella zozobra que parecía infinita. Se volvió a sentar en la butaca. Quizás la simpatía que parecía tenerle la muchacha era sincera... Miró la bandeja que había depositado sobre la cómoda. Apreciaba enormemente las molestias que se había tomado la doncella para con ella, y sentía mucho contrariarla, pero no era capaz de digerir nada en ese momento.

Puso de nuevo la vista en Jasper. Aquella candencia milagrosa de su pecho seguía impasible y volvió a invadirla esa brizna de alivio. Se inclinó sobre la cama y posó su mejilla en ella, sin dejar de mirar aquel compás tan elemental y, a su vez, tan lleno de armonía, tratando de no pensar... mas era del todo imposible. Pareciera que aquella maldita mujer había acudido allí con la única intención de atormentarla y, si así era, lo había conseguido. ¿Pretendía hacerle creer que su lugar era al lado de él... que le correspondía ese privilegio? ¿Sería así?

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar con libertad hacia sus mejillas, lágrimas inútiles que no mitigaban su pesar, pues no la ayudaban a descubrir la verdad ni tampoco harían que él se salvara. Alargó la mano queriendo tocar una de aquella cicatrices que marcaban su brazo, pero se detuvo. Quizás ni siquiera tenía derecho a hacer eso. Cerró el puño y lo dejó caer sobre la cama con rabia contenida, dejando por fin que escapase de su boca aquel gemido que le quemaba la garganta.

-¿Sabes? -comenzó a hablarle entre sollozos -Ya no consigo distinguir lo que es correcto y que no lo es, cual es la verdad de entre todas las mentiras... ya no sé nada... -gimió. -Sólo sé que si ese es el camino que tú has elegido no seré capaz ni de entenderlo y mucho menos de aceptarlo, es superior a mí. Me alejaré de ti, me marcharé de tu lado si es lo que deseas... pero vas a tener que ser tú quien me lo diga, habré de escucharlo de tus labios -sentenció sumida en el llanto. -Prefiero saberte lejano, ajeno... pero estarás vivo... vivo -le dijo mientras apretaba las sabanas contra su puño, con desesperación, llena de impotencia. Todo parecía estar establecido, fijado de antemano y ella era la que estaba fuera de escena. Y si así era, bienvenido fuera, todo acabaría de una maldita vez.

-No creí que los ángeles pudieran llorar...

Alice cesó su llanto por un momento, tal era su deseo que la hacía delirar con el sonido de su voz. Fue cuando sintió el tacto de una mano sobre la suya cuando por fin abrió los ojos sobresaltada para encontrarse con la mirada azul de Jasper que la observaba atormentado.

-¿Por qué lloráis? -susurró él.

-Mi señor -exclamó ella irguiéndose, enjugando con rapidez sus mejillas. -¿Cómo os sentís? -le sonrió ella aliviada.

-Débil, adolorido -le dijo con un hilo de voz.

-No tratéis de moveros -se apresuró a decirle. -Vuelvo enseguida con vuestro tío.

Jasper asintió cerrando los ojos y la escuchó marcharse, mas cuando dejaron de resonar sus pasos en la habitación, comenzaron a hacerlo las palabras que acababa de escuchar, palabras llenas de resentimiento y lágrimas, que le dolieron en lo más hondo, más que aquella herida que le ardía en su pecho. Recordaba de forma nítida lo que había ocurrido en el bosque, lo que le había narrado Edward y, después, aquel dolor infernal producido por aquella flecha que se estrelló contra su cuerpo. Ahora, ese dolor ya no le parecía tan mortífero, no después de escuchar a Alice.

Escuchó de nuevo pasos acercándose y abrió los ojos, viendo como toda su familia irrumpía en tropel en la recámara. Primero Alice, seguida de sus tíos, su hermana, Bella de la mano de Edward, e incluso Emmett y Peter, en compañía de Charlotte y María. Aun sin saber de que forma había colaborado la doncella para que surgiera aquel maldito malentendido entre Alice y él, Jasper tuvo que controlar lo deseos que lo embargaron de levantarse de la cama y sacarla arrastras de la habitación.

-Todos aquí... parece una audiencia -bromeó, tratando de dominar su rabia.

-Al menos tienes buen ánimo -se regocijó Carlisle. -¿Cómo te sientes?

Jasper intentó moverse para incorporarse un poco en la cama, lanzando un aullido. Edward corrió a asistirlo, ayudándolo a hacerlo de forma lenta.

-Por si no lo sabías te atravesaron hace unos días con una flecha envenenada -se mofó su primo. -Deberías ser más un poco más cuidadoso.

-¿Envenenada? -preguntó, tratando de reprimir el dolor.

-Cicuta -le informó su tío, que empezó a palparle el pecho. -¿Sientes algo?

-¿Además del dolor de tus dedos clavándose en mí? -se quejó Jasper.

-Había olvidado lo mal paciente que eres -se rió su tío.

-¿Y cuál es tu diagnóstico, papá? -preguntó con sorna Edward.

-Por desgracia, sobrevivirá...

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tía, por favor ¿puedes decirle a este par que deje el tono festivo y contarme que ha sucedido?

-Lo de la flecha con cicuta es cierto -le ratificó. -Tu primo y Emmett detectaron algo raro en tu herida y decidieron extraer la flecha allí mismo. Corrías el riesgo de desangrarte pero si el veneno se hubiera extendido no habrías tenido posibilidades de sobrevivir.

-Gracias, Emmett -miró condescendiente al guardia. -Estoy en deuda contigo.

-No las merece, Majestad -se inclinó él.

-¿Y a mí no me das las gracias? -se quejó Edward.

-Era tu deber -le respondió divertido -por algo eres mi primo.

Todos rieron excepto Edward que le lanzó una mueca.

-En cuanto te trajeron te apliqué un antídoto, aunque tampoco tienes que agradecérmelo -bromeó Carlisle. -Lo único que habías perdido mucha sangre y perdiste el sentido, hasta ahora. Tu esposa temía que no despertaras.

Jasper buscó con los ojos a su esposa y en vez de hallarla al lado de su cama, como debería ser, estaba casi al fondo de la habitación. El muchacho maldijo para sus adentros.

Su tío entonces comenzó a revisarlo de nuevo.

-Quiero asegurarme de que el veneno no te deja secuelas -le explicó. -¿Puedes mover el brazo derecho? -le pidió.

El muchacho obedeció aunque con gesto adolorido.

-¿Y notas mi tacto? -le preguntó Carlisle. Jasper asintió.

-¿Se sabe quién fue el autor del disparo? -quiso saber mientras dejaba hacer a su tío.

-Parece que el Reino de Adamón está detrás de ello -le informó Edward.

Jasper miró a Emmett alarmado.

-Hemos tomado todo tipo de precauciones, Majestad -lo tranquilizó.

-Estamos preparados para cualquier tipo de ataque -añadió Peter.

-En ese caso...

-Quieto, jovencito -detuvo Carlisle a su sobrino, que pretendía levantarse de la cama. -Tú debes reposar y calmarte. Ya te avisé que perdiste mucha sangre, debes empezar a alimentarte y reponer fuerzas -le exigió. -Te aseguro que está todo bajo control.

-Majestad -María se aproximó sinuosamente a Carlisle. Jasper vio como Alice se tensaba, ocultando sus puños apretados entre los pliegues de su vestido. -Me preguntaba cuales son las instrucciones que debemos seguir para ayudar en la recuperación de Su Majestad, como la alimentación, las curas...

-De ese tipo de menesteres se puede encargar perfectamente mi esposa -la cortó Jasper con sequedad. -¿Cierto? -la miró entonces buscando sus ojos.

-Si es vuestro deseo... -vaciló Alice.

-¿Es el vuestro? -murmuró él. Ella asintió tímidamente.

-La herida acabamos de revisársela, así que estará bien hasta mañana -le recomendó entonces Carlisle a la joven que lo escuchaba con atención. -Y algún caldo suave para esta noche será suficiente. Si lo tolera bien que mañana tome algo sólido.

-Majestad, puedo ayudaros en la cocina si queréis -se ofreció Charlotte.

-Claro Charlotte -le sonrió ella.

-Y nosotros nos retiramos -anunció Carlisle. -Descansa y obedece las indicaciones de tu esposa -bromeó mientras desordenaba el cabello de su sobrino.

Estaban por marcharse todos cuando Alice se detuvo, al ver que, María, en lugar de salir, disimuladamente se adentraba más en la recámara.

-Mi señora, no os inquietéis -escuchó decirle a Jasper. -Edward me acompañará en vuestra ausencia.

Eso fue suficiente para que María se marchara dándose por vencida y para que la sangre retornara a las mejillas de Alice.

-Temo por Alice -le confesó Jasper a su primo en cuanto estuvieron solos.

-Sí bueno, Emmett ya me puso al día acerca de lo de su intento de secuestro -puntualizó Edward. -Pero, tal y como te dijo mi padre, está todo bajo control...

-No me refería a eso -lo interrumpió Jasper.

-Basta con que hables con ella y lo aclaréis todo -se encogió de hombros.

-No va a ser tan sencillo como todo eso -masculló él.

-Ya he visto lo escurridiza que es la doncella en cuestión pero parece que sabes manejarla a la perfección -se burló su primo.

-Edward -lo miró con reprobación.

-¿No estás exagerando?

Jasper resopló.

-Ella no se ha dado cuenta pero la escuché hablar hace unos momentos -admitió. -Y es peor de lo que yo suponía. Había tanta amargura, tanta desilusión en sus palabras... incluso quiere marcharse -se lamentó. -Me cree de la peor calaña.

-No estoy tan seguro de eso -le contradijo Edward. -En estos días no se ha apartado de ti ni un momento. Apenas sí ha comido -añadió. ¿No ves lo pálida que está? Apostaría a que tampoco ha dormido en su vigilia.

-En cualquier caso he de hacer algo o la perderé -sacudía la cabeza.

-¿Alguno de tus brillantes planes, señor estratega? -le dijo con cierto tono divertido.

-No -negó rotundo. -Esta vez no.

-Verás que todo se aclará -Edward posó su mano sobre su hombro sano infundiéndole ánimos. -Y hablando de estrategas -cambió de tema, -Emmett está resultando ser de gran ayuda.

-Pareces desconcertado -se extrañó Jasper.

-Es que no entiendo como tanto potencial es desaprovechado siendo un simple guardia, aunque sea el guardia de Alice, no te ofendas -se excusó.

-No, tranquilo, yo opino igual.

Unas voces femeninas en el corredor les alertó de la llegada de Alice. Edward corrió a asistirles, abriéndoles la puerta.

-Creí que mi padre había comentado algo de una cena ligera -se rió Edward cuando vio entrar a Charlotte y Alice con sendas bandejas.

-Alteza, este plato es para la Reina -le aclaró Charlotte sonriendo, dejando la bandeja en la cómoda, cerca de la que le había traído a Alice con anterioridad. -Supuse que éste se le habría enfriado -agregó tomándolo para llevárselo.

Jasper comprobó mientras la muchacha se iba que, tal y como le había sugerido su primo, ni siquiera lo había tocado.

-Te dejo en buenas manos, así que me retiro -anunció Edward.

-Gracias, Edward -le sonrió Jasper.

-Majestad -se inclinó con gesto jocoso antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Vais a cenar conmigo? -le preguntó con suavidad a su esposa que dejaba la bandeja sobre la cama.

-En realidad no tengo apetito -admitió ella.

-Puedo negarme a comer si vos no lo hacéis -le advirtió.

-Vuestro tío os dijo expresamente que debíais obedecerme -le recordó.

-Eso no quita que podáis complacerme y cenar conmigo -le sonrió sugerente.

-Está bien -accedió ella colocando también su bandeja sobre la cama. -Vuestro tío tenía razón al afirmar que sois un mal paciente -afirmó Alice, acercándole un pequeño cuenco con caldo.

-No digáis que no estabais prevenida -le susurró mientras posaba su mano sobre los dedos femeninos que sostenían el cuenco y llevándoselo a la boca, fijando su mirada de modo penetrante en la suya.

-¿De niño eráis igual? -preguntó, retirando la mirada, azorada.

-Me temo que peor -le aseguró. -Cuando contaba con unos seis años me rompí una pierna y mi tío me la entablilló. -Empezó a narrarle. -En cuanto se descuidó, me escabullí y salí al patio a ver el entrenamiento de la guardia, intentando imitar sus movimientos con mi espada de madera.

Alice vio como una sonrisa asomaba a los labios masculinos al evocar sus recuerdos de infancia.

-Aquello me costó caro -continuó él -pues tuvieron que colocarme el hueso en el sitio y volverme a entablillar la pierna. Mi madre casi me ata a la cama -rezongó con una mueca.

Alice no pudo evitar emitir una risita al verlo así, con el pelo alborotado y su actitud de niño travieso, dejando atrás su imagen imponente de soberano y guerrero.

-Apuesto a que vos erais un niña obediente -sonrió él.

-Era bastante inquieta -le respondió negando con la cabeza.

-¿Quién lo habría imaginado? -bromeó haciéndose el sorprendido.

Y así transcurrió la cena, hablando de su niñez y tiempos pasados, un momento lleno de confianza, tranquilidad y sosiego, como no lo habían compartido hasta entonces. Él se sintió satisfecho al poder arrancarle en más de una ocasión la sonrisa a Alice al narrarle sus diabluras infantiles y ella volvió a sentir su pecho palpitar al perderse de nuevo en la inmensidad de sus ojos azules.

-Creo que deberíais descansar -titubeó ella cuando hubieron terminado de cenar.

-Vos también deberíais ir a acostaros -le dijo, haciéndole una seña hacia puerta que separaba sus recámaras.

-No -negó ella. -Prefiero quedarme aquí -señaló el butacón. -Podríais necesitarme y...

-Por eso no os angustiéis -clavó su mirada en ella. -Os necesito siempre -murmuró.

Alice bajó su rostro sonrojada, incapaz de sostener aquella mirada de fuego un instante más sin rendirse a ella.

-Creo que tengo la solución a este problema -sugirió Jasper.

-¿Y cuál sería? -alcanzó a preguntar ella.

-Podéis tumbaros aquí conmigo -respondió con voz grave.

-Pero...

-Nadie tiene porqué escandalizarse, a fin de cuentas sois mi esposa -susurró.

Alice lo miró insegura.

-Qué mejor que estéis a mi lado si requiero de vuestras atenciones -concluyó con suavidad. -Estoy seguro de que mi sueño será mucho más plácido y reconfortante si os tengo cerca.

¿Alguien sería capaz de resistirse al embrujo de su voz, al hechizo de su mirada? Alice no, hallándose obnubilada bajo su influjo.

-Id a poneros algo más cómodo -le pidió. -No creo que ese vestido sea muy apropiado para dormir. Prometo no moverme de aquí -bromeó, haciendo que se dibujase una sonrisa en el rostro de Alice.

Finalmente la muchacha obedeció y se fue a su cuarto. El temblor de sus manos no le facilitó la tarea. Se puso un sencillo camisón de lino y respiró hondo un par de veces antes de volver a la habitación de su esposo. Aún sabiendo que no sucedería nada esa noche entre ellos, el sólo pensar en la cercanía de su cuerpo la hacían estremecerse.

Con paso vacilante volvió a caminar hacia la cama donde reposaba Jasper. Entonces volvió a su memoria las palabras que le dijera Esme unos días antes cuando afirmaba que Carlisle la hacía sentir como lo más preciado del mundo. Jasper la veía acercarse a él ensimismado, extasiado, como si tuviera ante él la cosa más bella que hubiera visto jamás. Y es que para él, la imagen de Alice se le presentaba como la de un ser celestial, divino... delicado, hermoso y perfecto.

Alice se acercó a la cabecera de la cama y le ayudó a recostarse. Después retiró la sábana y se tumbó a su lado, mirándole.

-¿Os sentís bien? -quiso asegurarse ella, preocupada.

-En la gloria -musitó él uniendo su mirada de nuevo a la suya, con esa intensidad que le hacía perder la noción de sus sentidos. Con delicadeza, Jasper tomó unas de sus manos y la acercó a sus labios, besando la yemas de sus dedos. -Buenas noches, esposa.

* * *

**¿¿¿Qué tal???**

**Antes que nada quería disculparme por el retraso de esta actualización, pero tiene su explicación...**

**Primero que nada, la semana pasada me tocó revisión y el médico me echó la bronca porque tengo una contractura muscular en la zona de la fractura... así que me exigió reposo.**

**Por eso he escrito muy poco estos días, y cuando lo he hecho, ha sido para escribir mi otra historia. Sé que aún no la lee mucha gente pero me he propuesto ser fiel con el ritmo de actualizaciones de mis fics, esto es alternando las dos historias, y el primer turno era para "El Gavilán y la Rosa".**

**En cualquier caso, creo que os he obsequiado con un capítulo un poco más largo de lo normal para compensar y que espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Os agradecería que me dejaseis vuestros comentarios... son mi mejor medicina.**

**Muchos besos a todos! ^3^**


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO 19

_Queridísimo Padre:_

_Imagino que no esperabas la llegada de esta carta, sino la mía. Siento hacértelo saber de esta forma pero no será así. De hecho, tras haber finalizado la lectura de estas líneas, vas a tener que ser tú quien decida cuando podré volver._

_Si piensas que éste es otro de mis actos de rebeldía, tal y como parecer ser que los denominas tú ahora, y que estoy desobedeciendo tus órdenes cual niña malcriada, te diré que esto va mucho más allá._

_Tampoco me andaré con rodeos, padre... cuando recibas esto hará al menos una semana que contraje matrimonio con el Príncipe Edward._

_Puedo suponer cual será tu reacción ante tal noticia... ira al haberme negado expresamente a cumplir tus deseos, decepción al no cumplir con tus expectativas de hija obediente y abnegada, contrariedad al tener que enfrentarte a tu querido amigo el Rey William y romper el compromiso matrimonial al que accediste sin, te recuerdo, sugerírmelo antes siquiera..._

_Podría darte miles de justificaciones y excusas ante lo que para ti es un comportamiento completamente reprobable y me pregunto si valdría la pena el esfuerzo. Pero de lo que sí puedo hablarte es de lo que sentí yo cuando leí tu carta. Me sentí engañada, traicionada y muy desilusionada. ¿Cuántas veces te he oído decirme que te sentías orgulloso de tener una hija tan juiciosa y madura? ¿Cuántas veces me dijiste que confiabas en mí y que te sentías tranquilo al tener la suerte de que fuera una muchacha responsable y comedida? ¿Dónde quedó todo eso? ¿Eran únicamente mentiras o era algo convenientemente a olvidar cuando te hablé de mis sentimientos hacia Edward y de cual era mi decisión?_

_En realidad, ya poco importa todo eso. Soy la esposa de Edward y nuestra unión cuenta con legítima validez pues Jasper y Alice, como Reyes de Los Lagos nos han ofrecido asilo y apoyo. Te ratifico que este tipo de apoyo es en todos los sentidos y no creo necesario tener que hacer hincapié en los tres ejércitos que se sumarían a nuestra causa en caso de que el Príncipe Jacob decidiese tomar represalias. En lo que ti se refiere, me niego a creer que pudieras llegar a tanto y, si, por el contrario, te lo plantearas siquiera, sabe de antemano que, desde ese mismo instante, dejaría de considerarme tu hija._

_Me entristece profundamente el haber llegado a esto y que no hayas comprendido cual era mi felicidad, de hecho, confío en que haya sido eso, falta de comprensión por tu parte. Me destrozaría saber que sí eras consciente de ello y, aún así, hubieras decidido sacrificarme a tu conveniencia._

_Sólo por si fuera de tu interés, te hago saber que permaneceré en este Reino de forma indefinida. El Rey Jasper sufrió un atentado por parte del Reino de Adamón, del que afortunadamente ha salido bien librado y estamos en estado de sitio, con el ejército dispuesto y preparado para resistir cualquier ataque._

_Cuando la situación se estabilice, que con la Gracia de Dios así será, tomaré rumbo hacia mi nueva patria, el Reino de Meissen. Hasta entonces, rogaré para que la benevolencia y la indulgencia que caracterizan tu naturaleza justa toquen tu corazón._

_Tu hija que te ama_

_Alteza Real, Isabella de Meissen._

-Y Princesa Heredera del Reino de Breslau, Bella -exclamó el Rey Charles golpeando con ánimo el brazo de su trono. -Bien hecho, hija -masculló a través de la sonrisa que se asaltaba a sus labios, -no esperaba menos de ti.

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

-Esta vez habéis sido vos la artífice de esta exquisita cena -aseveró Jasper con voz firme mientras disfrutaba del último bocado de su plato.

-Estáis muy seguro de eso, mi señor -sonrió ella halagada apartando la bandeja al otro lado de la cama.

-No pretendo desmerecer las habilidades de Charlotte pero la presencia de vuestras manos en este delicioso platillo es inconfundible -se reclinó contra la cabecera de la cama.

-Me complace que os guste -asintió ella.

-Recuerdo que la primera vez que lo hicisteis me asegurasteis que os sentíais dichosa de poder hacerlo -se inclinó ahora acercándose a ella. -¿Aún pensáis igual? -le susurró clavando su mirada en ella. Durante un instante, Alice se perdió en la inmensidad de aquel mar azul de sus ojos.

-Yo... -titubeó. -Voy a buscar las cosas para curar vuestra herida.

-Como gustéis -se volvió a recostar sobre la cama con sonrisa sugerente.

Alice tomó la bandeja con manos temblorosas y se apresuró a salir de la habitación. En cuanto Jasper escuchó los pasos de su esposa alejándose por el pasillo, apartó la sábana y se levantó de la cama. Se regodeó al ver que, de nuevo, volvía a hacerlo sin sufrir ningún atisbo de mareo y, con paso vacilante primero y más seguro después al comprobar la firmeza de su equilibrio, comenzó a pasear por la habitación.

Sabía que su tío no se lo habría permitido y habría insistido en que debía reposar durante más tiempo, pero casi tres días inconsciente y cuatro guardando reposo... eran mucho más de lo que su acostumbrado sosiego podía soportar. Por eso en esos dos últimos días había aprovechado las ocasiones en que Alice lo dejaba a solas para salir de aquella cama.

Con la imagen de su esposa en su mente se dirigió a la ventana, perdiendo su vista entre la oscuridad de la noche. Durante esos cuatro días había intentado acercarse a ella, ganarse su confianza, tratar de derribar ese muro de frialdad que se interponía entre ellos y, como siempre, ella se mostraba a la defensiva, alejándose de él. Sin embargo, él no se rendía, sabía que el momento en que ella bajase la guardia llegaría y él lo esperaba atento, dispuesto a no desaprovecharla cuando se diera la ocasión.

-¿Me podéis explicar por qué motivo estáis levantado? -oyó exclamar a Alice a sus espaldas, sobresaltándolo.

Jasper comenzó a pasarse la mano por el pelo con gesto infantil al verse sorprendido.

-Esto...

-No creo que haya ningún tipo de excusa para vuestra irresponsabilidad -espetó enojada, mas guardó silencio por un momento, observándolo. -Si no me equivoco, no es la primera vez que lo hacéis ¿verdad? -aventuró al verlo en postura tan erguida y segura.

-En realidad, me levanté por primera vez ayer por la mañana -reconoció con cierta culpabilidad.

Alice lo miraba con desaprobación.

-Me exasperaba permanecer inmóvil en la cama -agregó Jasper en su defensa. -De hecho mañana saldré a caminar por el jardín -sentenció con firmeza acercándose a ella, con paso decidido, mostrándole que tan recuperado estaba. -¿Me acompañaríais a dar un paseo mañana? -le sonrió insinuante.

Alice apartó la vista de él vacilante.

-Deberíais consultarle primero a vuestro tío -concluyó finalmente. -Ahora si me lo permitís, quisiera revisaros la herida.

Jasper asintió sin perder la sonrisa. Era evidente que cada vez le era más difícil mostrarse indiferente ante a él. El joven obedeció y volvió a sentarse en la cama para que Alice le examinase. Ella se situó cerca de él y comenzó a retirar las vendas. Aún le resultaba inquietante hacerlo, el observar su torso desnudo, tocarlo... debía hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar el temblor de sus dedos.

Cuando hubo retirado el vendaje por completo, hizo lo mismo con la gasa que cubría la herida. Ya no tenía tan mal aspecto, de hecho estaba cicatrizando y bastante bien, según Carlisle que, a modo de broma, le decía a su sobrino que pronto pasaría a engrosar su amplia colección de cicatrices. Mientras aplicaba el ungüento cuidadosamente, no pudo evitar que su vista se desviara a aquellas marcas que le resultaban tan fascinantes. A pesar de ser un claro reflejo del dolor que le habría sido infligido al realizarle aquellas heridas, ella sentía un inexplicable deseo de acariciarlas y sentir el tacto de aquellas líneas rosadas.

-¿Os producen aprensión? -preguntó él preocupado al ver como observaba ella aquellos cortes que desfiguraban su cuerpo. -Puedo cubrirme si os incomodan.

-No -se apresuró a corregirle ella. -Disculpadme si os he importunado.

-¿No os inspiran repulsión? -se sorprendió él gratamente.

Alice negó con la cabeza volviendo a vendar su herida.

-¿Os... duelen? -dudó sin poder reprimir su curiosidad.

-Únicamente ésta que es más reciente -le dijo señalándole uno de los cortes que recorría su hombro derecho. -¿Queréis saber algo más? -la alentó, complacido ante el interés que le producían a Alice aquellos desagradables estigmas.

-¿Cuál fue la primera? -se animó a preguntar, mordiéndose el labio, dudosa de si estaría resultando una molestia para Jasper el tratar ese tema.

-Ésta -giró levemente su rostro indicándole una pequeña ramificación que brotaba de su ojo izquierdo llegando casi a su sien. Alice recordaba bien esa cicatriz. También era la primera que ella le había visto.

-¿Fue una dura batalla? -se interesó ella.

-Cruenta -admitió él con seriedad. -Edward con una piedra en la mano, aunque contara con tres años de edad, era mortífero.

Alice no pudo impedir soltar una carcajada.

-Pues no creáis que él salió bien parado de aquella contienda -agregó tratando de mantener seriedad en su expresión, sin apenas conseguirlo. -Preguntadle por su coronilla la próxima vez que lo veáis.

Viendo la naturalidad con la que Alice reía ante su comentario, él no pudo evitar acompañarla y reír también. Cuando ambos pararon, el rostro de Alice se mostraba relajado y resplandeciente.

-Sois preciosa cuando sonreís –le dijo Jasper con suavidad, acercando su mano a su rostro, acariciando su mejilla levemente, produciendo que el rubor maquillara su piel.

Quizás éste era el momento que había estado esperando...

Con lentitud se inclinó hacia ella, deslizando su mano tras su nuca, atrayéndola hacia él, deseoso de volver a probar la dulzura de su labios. El tiempo que había transcurrido desde la última vez que lo hiciera le parecía una eternidad ahora. Se miró un momento en sus ojos grises, que lo miraban con brillo trémulo, instándole a perderse en ellos. Jasper continuó el tumultuoso viaje hacia sus labios y casi podía sentir la frescura de su aliento cuando Alice se separó de él.

-No, os lo ruego -exclamó levantándose de la cama, yendo hacia la cómoda y apoyándose en ella, con una mano en el pecho como si buscase un hálito que le faltara.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó él lleno de frustración.

-Porque no soporto la doble moral -dijo con voz desgarrada. -Es superior a mis fuerzas.

Jasper se incorporó lentamente y caminó hacia ella, despacio y se posicionó unos pasos tras ella, en silencio, expectante. Por fin había llegado el momento en que Alice se abriera a él y aguardaría paciente el tiempo que fuera necesario.

-Soy consciente de que muchos hombres lo hacen y que a nosotras sólo nos queda el vano consuelo de la resignación, mas yo no puedo conformarme -continuó tras unos segundos, haciendo palpable en su voz la gran lucha que se debatía en su interior. -Me repugna el libertinaje, la lujuria que empuja a los hombres a compartir el lecho con su esposa y, como si eso no fuera suficiente, retozar con cuanta mujer se presente para saciar su vicio. Lo considero indigno, sucio.

Jasper apretó los puños contra sus muslos viéndola como las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar sus mejillas y con cada una de ellas la sentía más y más lejana.

-¿Mas qué nombre darle a su pecado cuando un hombre apenas toca a su esposa y prefiere refugiarse en los brazos de otra? -prosiguió con gran dureza en su voz, sus hombros temblando, tratando de dominar los sollozos que invadían su garganta. -¿Es mera indiferencia hacia ella? ¿repulsión? o...

Entonces Alice se volteó a mirarle. Pero su expresión no reflejaba ahora la acritud, la aspereza con la que le había lanzado su alegato hacia un momento, sino que eran los ojos de una mujer que lo observaba derruida, destruida, sin esperanza.

-Decidme -alcanzó a susurrar, con el llanto rompiendo su voz. -¿Tanto la amáis?

Jasper la miraba atónito, incapaz de emitir sonido alguno. Aún siendo consciente de cual era el motivo de su frialdad hacia él, jamás pensó que fuera tanto el rencor, el resentimiento y el dolor que la reconcomían, tanto que a él le acababa de golpear el pecho de forma tan poderosa que le helaba la sangre. Fue al verla encaminarse hacia su habitación, huyendo de él, humillada ante su mutismo, cuando reaccionó y corrió tras ella, tomándola por los hombros, deteniéndola, sabiendo que si no lo hacía la perdería definitivamente.

-No, Alice -aseveró con firmeza notando como sus brazos se tensaban bajo sus manos. -No sin que antes me hayas escuchado.

Tras un momento, el decaimiento de sus músculos dio la señal a Jasper para alivianar su agarre, soltándola. Alice se mantuvo en silencio, de espaldas a él, estática.

-Me prendé de ti en el primer instante en que te tuve frente a mis ojos -comenzó a decirle. -Me enamoré del brillo de tu mirada, de tu sonrisa inocente, la delicadeza de tus rasgos, de tu alma cándida. Pero fue la pureza, la calidez de tu corazón lo que hizo que perdiera por completo el control de mis sentidos. Por primera vez en mi vida me supe egoísta, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que tu corazón fuera completamente mío, que latiera por mí, para mí -admitió atormentado. -¿Mas cómo? Se abría ante mí el camino de la felicidad y la posibilidad de recorrerlo de tu mano. ¿Pero de que forma enfrentar, emprender un viaje del todo desconocido para mí?

Jasper se volteó, suspirando pesadamente, en un intento de ordenar las miles de ideas que bombardeaban su mente.

-Nunca había amado a una mujer, Alice -reconoció, asombrando a la joven con tal afirmación. -Me considero un hombre prágmatico, de estrategias, planificaciones y pautas dispuestas a priori. ¿Cómo encajar en todo eso algo tan irracional, impredecible e intempestivo como el amor? -se detuvo dubitativo. -Pero lo que más me angustiaba era no saber cómo llegar hasta ti, cómo conseguir la dicha de tu amor -manifestó abatido. -Temí que, al confesarte mis sentimientos, me rechazaras o que me correspondieras guiada por la obligación, condicionada a hacerlo y, el sólo pensarlo, me ennegrecía el alma.

Ese pensamiento de nuevo cruzó la mente de Jasper y volvió a tensar los puños. Aún ahora la mera idea era más dolorosa que antes.

-Decidí entonces darte tiempo, esperar, no hostigarte o comprometerte con el apremio de mis anhelos, ocultándolos de ti para no forzarte a amarme si no era lo que tú deseabas y ansiando el día en que por fin lo hicieras.

Se giró y la tomó por los brazos obligándola a mirarle, acercándola a él casi con brusquedad, sobresaltándola.

-Sí, soy culpable de cautela, indecisión, inseguridad y estupidez, pero jamás de indiferencia o desinterés hacia ti -sentenció con firmeza. -Y no sé qué maldita burla te ha hecho creer que te he faltado. Es una vil infamia y me enferma, me asquea el sólo pensarlo.

Jasper veía como su serenidad escapaba de su cuerpo con cada una de sus palabras. Cerró los ojos e hizo gala de todo su autocontrol, respirando pausadamente y así sosegándose. Cuando se hubo calmado, volvió a mirarla, soltándola.

-Alice -le dijo ahora con suavidad. -Tú has sido, eres y siempre serás la única mujer en mi vida. Te has convertido en la razón de mi existencia y te amaré hasta mi último aliento -le susurró. -Sólo espero que no sea tarde para nosotros y que si en tu corazón llegó a surgir algún sentimiento hacia mí no haya muerto irremediablemente.

Jasper quedó en silencio, con el alma pendiente de un hilo, observándola, intentando descifrar de entre todas las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos algún indicio que le anunciara cual sería su condena. Alice bajó entonces su rostro apartando su mirada de él. Con cada uno de sus segundos silenciosos, Jasper sentía que poco a poco se le escapaba la vida.

-En la infinidad de libros que Bella me ha hecho leer, a menudo trataban el tema del amor -comenzó a hablar finalmente, en un hilo de voz que era casi imperceptible. -Quizás mi ingenuidad me hacía apreciarlo como un sentimiento emocionante, fascinante, pero a la vez desconocido. Nunca había sentido nada igual y soñaba con el día en el que ese sentimiento tocara mi corazón -le confesó. -Mas todavía hoy rememoro sus pasajes y ninguna de sus líneas consigue reflejar o describir algo tan poderoso que pueda elevarme a los cielos y hacerme caer hasta el infierno en un sólo instante, o tan abrumador que consiga obnubilar la consciencia de mis sentidos dejando de pertenecerme, algo que acierte a expresar mínimamente lo que tú provocas en mí -susurró vacilante. -Sólo sé que es la luz de tus ojos la que ilumina mis días y el embrujo de tu sonrisa el que guía mis sueños, mis noches, que es el sonido de tu voz el que marca el ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón y -suspiró temblorosa -y que sería capaz de morir por una caricia tuya.

Obedeciendo un impulso, Jasper entonces alzó su mano y la posó en su mejilla, acariciándola con dulzura, incitándola a mirarle.

-No, Alice -musitó aliviado. -Jamás por algo así, nunca con todo lo que me resta aún por darte.

Y sin esperar a que ella pudiera decir algo más, sin la necesidad de tener que seguir buscando en sus ojos grisáceos lo que ya había escuchado de sus labios, la atrajo hacia él y la besó.

Disfrutar de nuevo de aquella piel suave y tersa llenaba su alma de gozo y, lo que empezó como un beso delicado y lleno de dulzura, pronto se tiñó de pasión. Tanto lo había deseado, tanto lo había soñado que sentir por fin a Alice entre sus brazos con la maravillosa certeza de su amor por él lo cegaba por completo. Necesitaba compensar todos esos besos, todas esas caricias que no le había dado, borrar con sus labios todas esas lágrimas que había derramado de forma absurda por él y mitigar con su calor toda esa soledad que la había acompañado en todo ese tiempo. La sintió estremecerse en su abrazo haciéndole temblar a él, embriagándose de la exquisitez de su boca, sabiendo que jamás conseguiría paliar la sed que tenía de ella. Era tanta...

Alice se separó de él sin aliento, turbada, azorada ante su fervor, pero la mirada azul de Jasper, oscurecida por el deseo, la hechizó sin remedio. Volvió a atrapar la boca femenina con vehemencia, con urgencia y Alice vio como su razón y sus fuerzas huían de ella con la exigencia de sus besos. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, hilando entre sus dedos las ondas doradas de su cabello, uniéndose más a él. La entrega de Alice lo enervó, queriendo sentirla con mayor intensidad y, dejándose llevar por el frenesí que producía en él la dulce ambrosía de sus labios, los acarició con su lengua como una clara invitación, a lo que ella respondió separándolos ligeramente, permitiéndole poseer su boca y saborearla por entero.

Cuando Jasper abandonó sus labios y le hizo bajar los brazos para dibujar un hilo ardiente de besos sobre la curva de su cuello, Alice dejó escapar un gemido sobresaltado. Jasper la miró con temor, esperando encontrar en ella alguna señal de rechazo, mas sólo halló una mirada incendiada, reflejo del ardor que lentamente se posicionaba en su interior. Sus labios enrojecidos producto de su propia pasión se mostraban entreabiertos, incitantes, alentándolo a besarlos de nuevo, a lo que él obedeció complaciente.

La vorágine de sensaciones que nacía en sus bocas ahora comenzó a invadir sus cuerpos, iniciando el viaje sin retorno a la locura. Jasper elevó sus manos hacia su nuca y empezó a acariciarla, con tortuosa lentitud, deslizando sus dedos por su cuello, hasta sus hombros mientras su boca se posicionaba cerca de su oído, sintiendo Alice su respiración cerca de su sien.

-Te amo -le susurró él con voz grave, lanzando miles de escalofríos a lo largo de su espalda, recorriendo ahora con sus labios el camino que segundos antes dibujaran sus dedos, mientras sus manos desprendían de sus hombros el vestido de Alice, que caía hasta sus pies, dejando la prenda interior femenina, la piel de sus brazos y el nacimiento de sus senos a la vista.

Jasper tomó su manos y, sin separar sus ojos de los suyos la condujo hasta el lecho, sentándola a su lado, percibiendo en sus mejillas enrojecidas su temor virginal, lo que le daba un aire puro, inocente y encantador. Entonces volvió a besarla con ternura, mostrándose gentil, mitigando así su nerviosismo y tratando de apaciguar su propio anhelo. Las caricias que Alice comenzó a trazar sobre su piel así se lo demostraron. Con la delicadeza de sus dedos comenzó a dibujar las cicatrices que marcaban su cuerpo, una por una, admirando cada uno de aquellos estigmas como si hubieran sido tallados con un cincel de divinidad y transmitiendo a su cuerpo miles de sacudidas con su tacto sobre ellos.

-¿Y tu herida? -musitó preocupada Alice al posar sus dedos sobre el vendaje que la cubría.

Jasper le dedicó una sonrisa sugerente y la tendió con delicadeza sobre la cama, recostándose cerca de ella.

-Ni mil heridas podrían impedirme que te haga mía esta noche -susurró sobre su labios, perdiéndose de nuevo en ellos, hundiendo Alice sus dedos en su cabello y uniéndolo más a ella.

Muy despacio, sin premura, Jasper empezó a deshacer los lazos delanteros de aquella prenda que ocultaba el cuerpo femenino y poco a poco lo dejó al descubierto completamente. Se separó entonces de sus labios para observar su desnudez, extasiado por su belleza, mientras Alice cerraba los ojos llena de pudor, avergonzada.

-Mírame, Alice -le pidió con suavidad. Ella obedeció, reticente para encontrarse entonces con su mirada ardiente y llena de veneración.

-Eres lo más hermoso que he contemplado jamás -murmuró él, acariciando lentamente su boca con la punta de sus dedos.

Jasper atrapó con sus labios un suspiro que Alice dejaba escapar, turbada, sintiendo como los dedos masculinos comenzaban a explorar su piel, contorneando su figura... su cuello, su clavícula, el valle de sus senos, su cintura, la curva de su cadera... Aquel peregrinar se convirtió en un tormento para ella cuando fueron sus labios los que empezaron a surcar su piel, sintiendo como su lengua dejaba ríos de fuego a su paso. Jasper deslizó entonces su mano hacia uno de sus pechos, acariciándolo, sin que Alice pudiera reprimir un gemido que al poco se transformó en un jadeo incontrolado cuando el calor de su boca sustituyó al tacto de sus dedos. Aquel sonido lo hizo estremecer, le enardecía hacerla vibrar así y como respondía ella a sus caricias, como hundía sus dedos en su pelo, arqueándose contra él, incitándole a seguir con las atenciones que su boca le ofrecía. Poco quedaba ya de su inocente timidez, que quedaba arrasada por la entrega de una mujer apasionada.

Sin que su boca abandonase su pecho, Jasper hizo descender de nuevo su mano hacia su cintura, notando como la respiración de Alice se entrecortaba con su tacto, alcanzando de nuevo su cadera y bajando hasta sus piernas. Conforme él deslizaba sus dedos hacia la cara interna de sus muslos, Alice sintió como un ardor sofocante se instalaba en sus entrañas, que la envolvía cada vez más al ir aproximándose sus dedos a su femineidad y haciéndola estallar en llamas cuando por fin alcanzó su centro. Jasper no pudo reprimir un gemido al rozar su humedad, al tocar aquella piel tersa y suave que se abría como una flor para él, elevando hasta el límite su propia excitación. Siguió acariciando con sinuoso tormento el brote que se alzaba entre los pliegues de su carne sin dejar de saborear la cima de su pecho que se endurecía cada vez más en su boca con el roce de su lengua, disfrutando del deleite que le producía escuchar los jadeos de Alice y que se reflejaba en su propio cuerpo inflamado, situándole al borde del abismo.

Se separó entonces de ella, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, sofocadas sus respiraciones y sus ojos fijos en los del otro, con sus miradas llenas de la misma pasión y del mismo anhelo, el de pertenecer el uno al otro. Deshaciéndose él de la última prenda que lo cubría, besó los labios de Alice y se posicionó sobre ella. Cierta sombra de temor ensombreció la mirada de Alice y Jasper acarició su rostro, volviendo a besarla con dulzura, tratando de transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella. Cuando notó que su cuerpo se relajaba bajo el suyo, él la miró a los ojos, buscando en ellos una señal que le indicase cuando continuar y siendo su brillo lo que de forma silenciosa lo alentó a continuar.

La hizo suya de la forma más lenta que su propio deseo le permitió, mas no pudo evitar ejercer presión contra la resistencia de su virginidad, rompiendo su barrera. Una pequeña lágrima rodando por su mejilla fue el precio por obsequiarle con su pureza.

-Daría todo lo que soy por ser yo quien padeciese ese dolor -le dijo atormentado, enjugando aquella pequeña gota que escapaba de sus ojos.

-Jasper -susurró ella con el corazón encogido por la emoción que le provocaban esas palabras.

Él cerró los ojos y dejó caer su rostro sobre el cuello de Alice.

-Mi nombre saliendo de tus labios es música celestial para mí -murmuró él turbado. -Dilo otra vez, te lo ruego.

Alice giró su cara, mirándolo.

-Jasper -musitó ella cerca de su oído, arrancándole un suspiro, produciendo en él miles de descargas que recorrieron su cuerpo y haciendo que, de forma inconsciente, se moviera dentro de ella.

Fue entonces cuando la primera oleada de placer los envolvió a los dos, emitiendo ambos sendos gemidos al sentir aquel fuego que empezaba a abrasarles.

Jasper volvió a moverse en ella, lentamente, clavando sus ojos en los suyos y Alice le respondió uniendo sus caderas a él, elevando aquel torbellino un poco más. Él fundió sus labios con los de ella mientras sus cuerpos se fusionaban a la perfección con cada uno de sus movimientos, cada uno de sus suspiros apasionados, al mismo compás y en completa armonía, siendo cada vez mayor el cúmulo de sensaciones que se anudaba dentro de ellos. Poco a poco aquel nudo que los oprimía comenzó a expandirse, penetrando en cada poro, en cada rincón de su ser para volver a contraerse en su interior de forma devastadora, lanzándoles finalmente a un vórtice de éxtasis inconmensurable.

Con los últimos resquicios de placer aún abandonando sus cuerpos, Jasper la rodeó con sus brazos abrazándola, descansando su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras ella acariciaba su cabello, ambos con la respiración entrecortada, mas llenos de dicha y de una plenitud abrumadora. Aquella noche, tras una agonizante espera, por fin habían unido sus cuerpos, sus almas y sus corazones formando uno solo y, a partir de ese momento, compartirían el resto de su vida siendo confidentes, esposos y amantes.

-Te amo, Alice -susurró él contra su piel.

-Y yo a ti -respondió ella con un suspiro. Sintió entonces como él se retiraba de ella con lentitud y, rodando sobre su espalda, la colocó a ella sobre su pecho.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó él con preocupación, rozando con sus dedos el camino que aquella lágrima había recorrido en su mejilla como muestra de su dolor.

-No podría ser más feliz -le aseguró ella levantando su rostro hacia él, sonriente. -¿Y tú? -quiso saber ella, pasando con delicadeza sus dedos sobre la gasa que cubría su herida.

-Me duele tanto el no estar dentro de ti...

-Eres muy atrevido -golpeó ella su brazo con falso reproche, riendo.

-¿Te molesta? -le insinuó con sonrisa traviesa.

-No, es sólo que no me lo imaginaba así -se apoyó sobre su pecho.

-Es lo que se da entre un hombre y una mujer que se aman ¿no? -levantó la barbilla de Alice con su dedo. -Deseo, entrega mutua, completa unión, confianza... -hizo una pausa. Alice se mordió el labio sabiendo lo que vendría después. -Eso me recuerda, esposa mía, que aún debes explicarme de dónde sacaste la absurda idea de que yo te era infiel -le advirtió.

-No, ahora no -respondió ella con una mueca de disconformidad. -Déjame disfrutar de este momento -suspiró dejándose caer de nuevo sobre su cuerpo empezando a trazar con sus dedos las marcas que adornaban su torso.

-Está bien -concordó él -pero con una condición -le dijo, acariciando con suavidad su largo cabello negro que caía sobre su espalda.

-¿Cuál? -preguntó extrañada.

-Que a mí me dejes disfrutar de ti -le susurró. -Ahora...

Alice rió complacida mientras Jasper volvía a tumbarla sobre la cama, besándola, poniendo otra vez rumbo hacia aquel nuevo paraíso recién descubierto llamado pasión.

* * *

***U_U***

***U_U***

***U_U***

***riona sonrojada hasta las orejas*  
**

**¿¿Qué os ha parecido??**

**Sed benevolentes conmigo y no me lancéis muchos tomates!!!**

**Bueno, en serio, sed sinceras y contadme vuestra opinión.... plis!!!!**

**No creáis que éste es el final de esta historia... aún quedan algunas cosas más por contar...**

**Mientras tanto... deleitarme con vuestros reviews!!! jejeje**

**Besos!!! ^3^**


	20. Chapter 20

CAPÍTULO 20

Los primeros rayos de sol le hicieron abrir los ojos. Jasper notó entonces como un ligero peso descansaba sobre su cuerpo y bajó la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro dormido de Alice sobre su pecho. Uno de sus delgados brazos se enroscaba en su cintura, mientras la negra cascada de su cabello cubría su espalda desnuda. Apartó de su delicado rostro un pequeño mechón que caía sobre su mejilla, acariciándola dulcemente. Era como contemplar a la más bella de las diosas, su diosa, su Náyade resurgida de las aguas para colmar su vida de felicidad.

En ese instante, sintió como el cuerpo de la muchacha se revolvía sobre él, tras lo que abrió los ojos. Por un segundo se mostró desorientada mas, cuando elevó su mirada para encontrarse con la de él, una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Jasper -susurró ella risueña ante el maravilloso hallazgo de sus ojos.

-¿Te había dicho ya que el sonido de tu voz diciendo mi nombre es música que acaricia mi alma? -murmuró él rozando su rostro con dulzura.

-Sí... Jasper -respiró ella en su boca con mirada insinuante. Los labios de Jasper acataron obedientes al arrebatado palpitar que dominó su pecho y buscaron los de Alice con urgencia. Y ella no sólo se dejó besar complacida sino que alzó sus manos para hundirlas en los anillos rubios de su cabello, correspondiendo a ese beso con la misma pasión.

-Vas a conseguir que pierda la razón -le dijo él tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Entonces será mejor que me aleje de ti -bromeó separándose de él y sentándose en la cama. -Mi conciencia no podría soportar que privase a dos reinos de su soberano.

Jasper se incorporó siguiendo el movimiento de Alice, haciéndola caer de espaldas y posicionándose sobre ella.

-¿Y crees que yo te dejaría escapar tan fácilmente? -musitó él con voz grave. -Bendita locura la que me hace amarte así.

Con el corazón estremecido, Alice levantó su rostro recorriendo la distancia que la separaba de los labios de Jasper. Un suspiró abandonó su pecho ante el inesperado impulso femenino y acarició su mejilla con suavidad, disfrutando del contacto cálido y delicioso que ella le ofrecía.

-Te amo tanto que llega a doler -susurró ella al apartarse de él.

-Es la misma dulce tortura que me consume a mí -le respondió él. -Una necesidad de ti que parece no saciarse jamás.

Jasper volvió a besarla, lentamente ahora, deleitándose en la suavidad de sus labios, sintiendo bajo su cuerpo la piel vibrante de Alice, desnuda y fresca. Sin embargo, ella enredó sus manos en su nuca y su cabello atrayéndolo más a ella, haciendo más profundo su beso y él accedió a su exquisita exigencia saboreándola con avidez. Jasper notó entonces como la boca de Alice abandonaba la suya, posicionándose cerca de su oído, lanzándole su aliento y provocando en él infinidad de descargas a lo largo de su cuerpo. Comenzó a recorrer de forma tortuosa la curva de su cuello con sus labios, marcando senderos de fuego en su piel, inflamándolo por completo. Era un delicioso tormento sentir sus caricias y lo exaltaba sobremanera que ella lo amara así, sin reservas, dejándose llevar por sus propios deseos. Jasper no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando ella se acomodó entre sus brazos y enfrentó sus caderas con las suyas, rozando con su movimiento su excitación.

-Alice... -gimió él casi sin aliento.

Ella se apartó un poco de él, sus labios enrojecidos y entreabiertos eran una incitante insinuación, al igual que su mirada incendiada.

-¿Necesitas que te diga que quiero que me hagas tuya? -susurró irradiando sensualidad.

Aquello desbordó a Jasper y atrapó sus labios lleno de deseo mientras sus manos empezaban a acariciarla. Su propia piel ardía sintiéndola temblar bajo su tacto. Se detuvo en uno de sus pechos, endureciendo su cúspide entre sus dedos y haciéndola gemir, tal y como él pretendía. Alice, en respuesta, rodeó con sus piernas su cintura apretándose más a él, rozando su intimidad, provocando que ambos perdieran el control sobre sus cuerpos, que ahora se buscaban con desesperación.

Jasper entró en ella lo más pausadamente que le permitió aquel ardor que lo anegaba por dentro, quería dilatar al máximo ese fuego que amenazaba con consumirlos a los dos con cada uno de sus movimientos. Notó el cuerpo de Alice curvarse hacia él, fundiéndose con él, entregándose a esa pasión que los derretía. La muchacha inocente y cándida quedaba a un lado, dando paso a una mujer ardiente y deseosa de amar y Jasper gustoso la recibía complaciente y anhelando aquel fervor suyo que lo enardecía. Volvió a besarla sediento de sus labios y sintió como ella se tensaba a su alrededor, sabiendo entonces que su clímax no tardaría en alcanzarla. La acompañó por aquel sendero que prometía conducirlos a los límites de la dicha y pronto el placer esparció su semilla extendiéndose por sus cuerpos, dejándolos sin aliento.

Jasper se derrumbó sobre el busto de Alice, desfallecido mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos temblorosos.

-Me parece estar tocando el cielo con las manos cada vez que te hago el amor -dijo él contra su pecho cuando hubo calmado su respiración. -Te amo tanto, Alice. Te he amado siempre, creo que hasta incluso antes de conocerte.

-Yo temía que no pudieras amarme -le confesó ella. -Me aterraba una vida sin amor llena de infelicidad.

-Sin embargo esa era mi principal inquietud -alzó su rostro para mirarla. -Cuando me vi en tus ojos supe con certeza que haría cualquier cosa con tal de que fueras feliz, incluso si eso suponía mantenerme lejos de ti. Pero tal parece que fracasé en mi empeño -admitió él entristecido.

Alice comprendió al instante a que se refería su esposo. Alargó su mano y acarició su rostro con ternura.

-Nada de eso fue culpa tuya -lo miró dulcemente.

-Yo... -vaciló -necesito que me expliques, Alice.

La joven guardó silencio durante unos segundos tras lo que asintió. Entonces Jasper se incorporó y se sentó recostando su espalda sobre la cabecera de la cama, posicionando a Alice en su regazo, acunándola sobre su pecho.

-La verdad es que no sé por donde empezar -reconoció ella tímidamente. -Ahora que me doy cuenta de todo me avergüenzo al pensar en lo tonta que fui.

Jasper sonrió para sus adentros, aquella muchacha entre sus brazos volvía a ser su Alice ingenua e inocente.

-No debes avergonzarte conmigo -le dijo alzando su delicada barbilla para que lo mirara. -Confía en mí -le pidió.

Alice tomó aire tratando de alentarse.

-Todo comenzó esa mañana que me besaste y me invitaste a dar un paseo -empezó a contarle. -Desbordaba felicidad ante la idea de que pudieras amarme pero la duda seguía instalada en mi corazón. Nos conocíamos tan poco, había pasado tan poco tiempo... una pequeña espina se clavaba en mi pecho diciéndome que aún no era posible que me correspondieras.

Alice hizo una pausa y Jasper besó su frente instándola a continuar, pensando que esa misma duda era la que lo había reprimido a él.

-Fue entonces cuando llegando a la cocina para ir a preparar la comida para nuestro paseo que escuché una conversación entre María y Jessica -continuó. -Al principio hablaban de alguien de modo despectivo y pronto me dí cuenta de que se referían a mí. Ya había notado en ellas, sobre todo en María, cierto comportamiento descortés hacia mí pero no le había dado importancia.

-¿Y no las reprendiste? -se tensó él.

-Debería haberlo hecho pero estaba tan sorprendida que no fui capaz de reaccionar, no entendía el porqué de su mala voluntad para conmigo -le respondió. -Y después, María te incluyó en su alegato contra mí.

-¿En qué forma? -quiso saber él frunciendo el ceño.

-Afirmaba que yo... -titubeó -que yo no era suficiente mujer para ti.

-¿Y tú le creíste? -demandó disgustado.

-¿Por qué no, Jasper? -se defendió ella. -Yo no poseo una belleza voluptuosa o atrayente para los hombres.

-¿Estás segura de eso? -preguntó irritado -¿O es que tengo que recordarte lo que has provocado en mí hace un momento?

-¿Y yo debo recordarte lo que sucedió en nuestra noche de bodas? -argumentó ella. Jasper suspiró pesadamente.

-Ya te expliqué que...

-Ahora lo sé, Jasper -lo excusó ella -mas no aquel día. Y eso no hizo más que acrecentar mis dudas -le confesó.

-¿Y eso fue todo?

-No -negó con la cabeza. -Lo peor vino después, cuando... -se detuvo un instante a tomar aliento, -cuando se jactó de que ella si era capaz de darte lo que necesitabas, lanzando al aire la insinuación de que era tu amante.

-¡Alice, por todos los santos! -exclamó asqueado.

-Si la hubieras escuchado -continuó. -Su seguridad, su suficiencia, hablando con tanta propiedad, como si gozara de legítimo derecho... y tú te mostrabas tan distante. Aquello fue lo que me hundió en la desesperación. No sé cómo conseguí llegar a mi cuarto, a partir de ahí todo se vuelve confuso, se nubla y no recuerdo nada más hasta que desperté dos días después.

-Fueron los días más angustiosos de toda mi vida -la apretó contra su pecho mientras una punzada se clavaba en el suyo al rememorar los momentos en que creyó que podía perderla.

-Hoy sé que debería haberte hablado pero no era capaz de enfrentarte, temía que confirmases mis temores y no creía ser capaz de soportarlo -admitió llena de culpabilidad. -Sin embargo, aquella noche te escuché hablarme.

Jasper la miró confundido.

-Decías algo sobre un cambio en tu vida, algo que yo debía entender -prosiguió ella.

-Tú eras lo que había llegado a mi vida -le aclaró -para iluminarla con el brillo de tus ojos, de tu sonrisa. Ante la agonía que sentí esos días al poder perderte decidí confesarte mis sentimientos, con la esperanza de que me aceptases o, al menos, me comprendieras.

-Yo no alcanzaba a entender tus palabras pero mi propio anhelo me hizo creer por un momento que tu amor por mí era ese cambio al que te referías, incluso que dabas por terminada tu relación con ella y que alegabas a mi comprensión en cuanto a ese asunto.

-Pero tampoco hablaste conmigo entonces -puntualizó pensativo.

-Intenté hacerlo, a la mañana siguiente cuando vine a tu habitación -le explicó. -No obstante...

-¿Qué? -preguntó confundido al detenerse ella, mas, de repente todo quedó claro en su mente. -Alice...

Una terrible duda se hizo presa de él y tomó el rostro de su esposa, mirándola acongojado y tratando de leer en sus ojos alguna señal, alguna sombra que le indicase que ella aún creía aquella atrocidad.

-Alice, te juro que entre esa mujer y yo nunca ha pasado nada -le aseguró rogando porque creyera en sus palabras. -Esa mañana me había quedado dormido y ella me sorprendió cuando iba a ordenar la recámara.

-Bella ya me explicó eso -lo calmó.

-¿Bella?

-Días después -asintió ella. -Sin embargo, en ese instante... -suspiró. -Jasper, tú no te diste cuenta pero ella sí fue consciente de lo comprometida de la situación y del efecto que había causado en mí. A partir de ese momento su comportamiento hacia mí se volvió más irrespetuoso y hacia ti más... sugerente, casi indecoroso -añadió.

-¿Sugerente? -preguntó con hastío. -Era una completa molestia, me disgustaba su presencia.

-Nunca le reclamaste -aseveró ella.

-No pensé que tuviera que darle importancia -se excusó apenado.

-Y en realidad sí la tenía, con ello trataba de acercarse a ti y de provocarme a mí.

-Conmigo no funcionaron sus malas artes -le reiteró.

-Pero conmigo sí, Jasper -admitió. -Incluso consiguió hacerme dudar de si era a ella a quien le correspondía el derecho de asistirte en tu convalecencia.

-De eso sí me percaté -le dijo, recordando su actitud vacilante cuando él recuperó la consciencia.

Alice lo miró extrañada.

-Justo antes de que me hirieran, Edward me contó que estabas convencida de que tenía amoríos con esa mujer -vistió esa última palabra de sarcasmo, -aunque no sabía ni los motivos ni las circunstancias.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? -inquirió ella confusa.

Jasper respiró hondo y estrechó a Alice contra su pecho.

-Yo también te escuché mientras despertaba, Alice -admitió. -Y te juro que tu llanto me partió el alma. Creí morir de dolor cuando insinuaste que te marcharías de mi lado -susurró afligido. -Todo ese rencor, todo ese resentimiento... me alcanzó con más violencia incluso que esa maldita flecha envenenada. Temí perderte para siempre y supe que no bastaba sólo con asegurarte que nada era cierto, eso no sería suficiente, así que traté de acercarme a ti primero -le explicó. -Gracias al cielo que se desmoronó ese muro que se interponía entre nosotros.

Alice se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos, suplicante.

-Perdóname, Jasper -le rogó ella.

-¿Por qué, Alice? -tomó su rostro con dulzura.

-Si me hubiera confiado a ti se hubiera aclarado mucho antes este malentendido.

-Y si yo te hubiera confesado desde el primer momento que te amaba como un loco te habría ahorrado todo este sufrimiento -le rebatió torturado. -Además, no creo que a esto se le pueda llamar malentendido, más bien es un acto malintencionado y al que muy pronto voy a poner remedio -añadió separándose de ella y bajando de la cama, tomando su pantalón.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -se alarmó ella.

-¿Pretendes que deje el asunto correr? -le reprochó. -Esa mujer pagará cada una de las lágrimas que has derramado, cada humillación, cada segundo que permaneciste inconsciente, siendo tu cuerpo incapaz de sobrellevar el calvario que causó en ti su veneno -sentenció. -Cuando pienso en las veces que estuve a un paso de perderte... me invade el deseo de castigarla con mis propias manos -añadió apretando contra sus muslos sus puños llenos de rabia.

-¡No! -exclamó ella.

-Alice, jamás sería capaz de golpear a una mujer -la tranquilizó, -pero entenderás que debo tomar cartas en el asunto, los dos, de hecho.

-Para mí es suficiente con que se vaya de aquí – aseveró ella mientras tomaba su enagua y colocaba la larga prenda sobre su cuerpo.

-Pero Alice...

-No quiero que nada perturbe esta felicidad que siento -se acercó a su esposo. -Además suficiente castigo es el no haber conseguido nada de ti.

Jasper resopló contrariado.

-Merece unos cuantos latigazos -masculló él por lo bajo.

-¿Y crees que eso borrará de mí lo que hizo? -inquirió ella tomando el rostro de su esposo.

-¿Qué lo borrará entonces? -se mostró preocupado.

-Tú, con tus besos y tus caricias -le dijo rodeando su cuello con su finos brazos. -Con tu amor.

-Es todo tuyo, Alice -susurró abrazándola. -Te pertenezco por entero.

Y lo mismo que le aseguraba con palabras se lo demostró besándola apasionadamente, como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-No necesito nada más -musitó ella sobre sus labios. -Por favor...

El sonido de nudillos en la puerta captó su atención.

-Adelante -concedió Jasper, sin separarse de su esposa.

La alegre expresión de Charlotte al entrar en la recámara se turbó al ver la escena.

-Disculpadme la intromisión -se inclinó ella bajando el rostro avergonzada.

-Buenos días -exclamó Alice con entusiasmo.

-No te apures, Charlotte -la tranquilizó Jasper.

-Me alegro mucho de que hayáis recuperado las fuerzas para levantaros -declaró la doncella con una sonrisa.

Alice se soltó de su esposo y se dirigió a ella con mirada de complicidad.

-Veremos que opina el Rey Carlisle por su desobediencia -le dijo por lo bajo, con falso disimulo. -¿Entre reyes están permitidos los azotes?

Alice se echó a reír y Charlotte no pudo evitar acompañarla.

-No olvidéis que estoy aquí, mi señora -bromeó el aludido tomando el brazo de Alice y estirando hacia él. -Me encuentro perfectamente -aseveró rodeando su cintura. -¿O necesitas otra demostración? -susurró quedamente en su oído para que la doncella no le escuchara.

Charlotte los miraba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, parecía que los problemas por los que la pareja parecieran estar atravesando habían quedado a un lado, su actitud cariñosa bien lo revelaba.

-¿Debo entender entonces que desayunarán en el comedor con su familia? -aventuró la doncella.

-En efecto -le confirmó Jasper. -Pero antes, necesito que me hagas un favor...

Cuando Charlotte le comunicó a María que el Rey reclamaba su presencia en su recámara, sintió que no todo estaba perdido como ella pensaba. Ante la negativa de Jasper de que ella se encargara de sus cuidados creyó que aquella mujercita insulsa la había desplazado del camino, pero, al parecer, se equivocaba. No deberían haber sido muy satisfactorias las atenciones que le había procurado si ahora la hacía llamar y, además, el hecho de que Charlotte le hubiera asegurado que la Reina aún dormía aumentaba aún más sus expectativas. Sin duda al Rey no le habrían pasado desapercibidos sus encantos y lo solícita que se mostraba ella por complacerle, él era un hombre muy apetecible y a ella no iba a suponerle ningún esfuerzo el cumplir todos sus deseos.

Llamó a la puerta despacio.

-Pasa, María -le respondió Jasper. Ella sonrió satisfecha, la estaba esperando... Con la sonrisa aún esbozada en sus labios entró. La sorprendió gratamente verlo levantado y repuesto. Lo recorrió con la mirada con destellos lascivos emanando de sus ojos, sólo llevaba puesto un simple pantalón y el vendaje no alcanzaba a cubrir su torso bien formado y sus músculos tensos. Se alegró de que su esposa lo hubiera estado alimentando bien, lo había dejado preparado para ella.

-Buenos días, Majestad -le saludó ella cerrando la puerta.

-Buenos días -respondió él sonriéndole de modo sugerente.

-¿Me necesitabais? -preguntó ella con cierto toque lujurioso pincelando su voz.

-Acércate -le indicó él con suavidad.

María obedeció complacida, caminando hacia él, contorneando sus caderas de modo sensual, exhibiéndose.

-Detente -le señaló alzando su mano cuando estuvo en el centro de la recámara.

Entonces se acercó a ella mostrando gran interés y comenzó a girar alrededor de ella, observándola, estudiándola. María sonrió llena de gozo, ese hombre conseguía hacerla estremecer con sólo su mirada, tratando de desnudarla con los ojos. Se mordió el labio ante la idea de que fueran sus manos las que la recorrieran... el sólo imaginarlo ya le resultaba placentero.

Jasper siguió mirándola, pero se alejó de ella, dirigiéndose al fondo de la habitación, sin apartar su vista de ella, como si quisiera contemplarla desde lejos.

-¿Sabes por qué te he hecho llamar? -cuestionó él con una clara insinuación.

-Puedo suponerlo, Majestad -respondió ella con tono seductor, posando sus manos en sus caderas de forma provocativa.

De repente, la pequeña puerta que separaba ambas recámaras se abrió y Alice irrumpió en el cuarto, llevando en sus brazos un precioso vestido dorado con filigranas en plata.

-¡Lo encontré! -exclamó alegremente mientras se acercaba a él.

-Déjame ver -dijo tomando la prenda y posicionándola sobre ella. -Lucirás espléndida con él, vida mía.

-Y sé cual de tus túnicas conjuntaría a la perfección -aseguró ella mirándolo de forma traviesa.

-¿Qué tal si me negara a llevarla? -bromeó él arrojando el vestido de forma descuidada sobre la cama -¿Qué harías? -susurró envolviendo la cintura de Alice con sus brazos, aproximándola a él.

-Podría obligarte -le sonrió ella. -Ponértela yo misma.

-¿Y si accediera me privarías del placer del tacto de tus manos acomodando esa prenda sobre mi cuerpo? -musitó sobre sus labios.

-Si es lo que deseas -respondió justo antes de que la boca de Jasper cubriera la suya para besarla con pasión. Alice rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se unió más a él mientras Jasper hundía sus dedos en su cuerpo a través del blanco tejido de su enagua, al tiempo que devoraba sus labios con afán.

-Amor mío, no estamos solos -puntualizó Alice con falso reproche, separándose un poco de él.

-Tienes razón -suspiró con resignación. -Creo que antes debería explicarle por qué está aquí -agregó volteándose hacia María.

La doncella se hallaba estupefacta con lo que acababa de presenciar. Tenía el rostro desencajado, rojo de ira y cólera y apretaba tanto los puños contra su vestido que sus blancos nudillos llegaban a temblar.

Jasper lanzó una sonora carcajada viéndola en tal estado mientras colocaba a Alice frente a él, haciendo que apoyara la espalda contra su pecho y rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Creo que, en realidad, no sabes por qué te he hecho llamar -se mofó de ella. -Es que, verás, me asalta una duda y tú eres la única que puede disiparla -agregó. -¿Estás de acuerdo? -preguntó en vista de su silencio con expresión seria ahora.

-Sí, Majestad -respondió con voz trémula a causa de la rabia contenida.

-Tengo entendido que eres de la opinión de que mi esposa no es la mujer más apropiada para mí -espetó sin rodeos.

El rostro enrojecido de María palideció al instante al verse descubierta, como si toda su sangre hubiera abandonado tu cuerpo y el pavor fue quien sustituyó a la furia.

-¿Quién lo sería? -continuó Jasper con la dureza esculpida en sus facciones. -¿Crees que una ramera como tú? -escupió con desprecio. María seguía sin habla, incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

Entonces Jasper soltó a Alice y se dirigió a ella, tomándola por el brazo con brusquedad y ella bajó su rostro llena de temor.

-Mírala -le ordenó. -¡Te he dicho que la mires! -gritó sobresaltándola, obligándola a mirar a Alice. -¿Acaso una zorra como tú osa a compararse con el ser más maravilloso y extraordinario que hay sobre la tierra? -inquirió con mirada acusadora. -¿Acaso tu aspecto vulgar y soez podrían equipararse a una belleza sin parangón como la suya? ¿Cómo te atreves?

Jasper la soltó violentamente, sacudiéndola y ella se restregó el brazo adolorido por la rudeza de su agarre.

-Y ni siquiera eres capaz de mostrar arrepentimiento alguno -la miró por encima del hombro. -¿Debería yo mostrar alguna clemencia hacia ti?

El temor se instaló en el rostro de la doncella, acompañado de los peores presagios.

-Os lo ruego, Majestad -lloriqueó lastimera temiendo sus represalias acercándose a él, quien le giró el rostro. María entonces caminó hacia Alice con gesto compungido, tratando de apelar a su candidez.

-¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte siquiera! -estiró Jasper de ella, alejándola de Alice, que la miraba con frialdad. -Eres más infame y rastrera de lo que yo creía y siento que no seas hombre para poder castigarte yo mismo -le increpó lleno de odio.

María se llevó las manos a la boca en la que se dibujaba una mueca horrorizada.

-Sabe que deseo con fervor cruzar tu espalda a latigazos hasta que se desgarre tu carne -la amenazó. -Agradécele a la Reina que me haya persuadido con su benevolencia y te permita que te marches sin más -agregó dándole la espalda, mas al momento se volteo de nuevo.

-¡No te escuché! -farfulló entre dientes desafiante.

-Gracias, Majestad -se inclinó con temor en una profunda reverencia ante una Alice impávida.

Jasper chasqueó la lengua riendo con desgana.

-No vale la pena ni el esfuerzo de las palabras -sentenció asqueado. -Vete de aquí -le ordenó abriéndole la puerta. -No vuelvas jamás a este Reino y dile a Jessica que te acompañe. No quiero en este castillo a quien no es capaz de respetar a su soberana.

María bajó la cabeza y se apresuró a salir de la recámara, mientras Jasper cerraba la puerta tras ella. Después se aproximó a Alice ofreciéndole su mano para atraerla hacia su pecho.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó estrechándola, depositando un beso en su cabello.

-Sí -asintió ella. -Me alegro de que haya acabado.

-Yo también -concordó él acariciando su espalda, infundiéndole sosiego, reconfortándola.

-Por cierto...

-¿Sí? -quiso saber él.

-Hace un momento me llamaste _vida mía_ -señaló ella con sonrisa pícara.

-Puedo seguir dirigiéndome a ti como _mi señora_ y hablándote de _vos _si lo prefieres -se rió él.

-Tendría que pensarlo -bromeó ella.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? -indagó él -¿Escuché mal cuando me dijiste _amor mío_?

-Eso fue producto del momento -se excusó ella con tono juguetón. -Me dejé llevar por la improvisación.

-¿También improvisaste cuando me propusiste vestirme tú misma? -preguntó divertido.

-Eso lo dejo a tu elección -le dijo ella insinuante mientras acariciaba su nuca.

-Estoy empezando a creer que eres una hechicera -susurró él inclinándose sobre ella. -Me tienes a tu merced bajo tu embrujo.

-¿Eso significa que cumplirás mis deseos? -sugirió ella con una risita.

-Incluso antes de que lo pronuncien tus labios -le aseguró acercándose cada vez más a ella.

-¿Entonces sabes lo que deseo ahora? -musitó Alice entrecerrando sus ojos, sintiendo el aliento embriagador de Jasper mezclándose con el suyo.

Jasper no respondió, mas bien su boca lo hizo por él, atrapando la de Alice y cumpliendo así con el anhelo de ambos.

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

-Charlotte, ¿estás segura de eso? -volvió a cuestionar Emmett, caminando en círculos por la cocina.

-¿Quieres que te lo repita de nuevo? -respondió divertida la doncella que se hallaba sentada en el regazo de Peter.

-¿Acaso te disgusta esa deferencia por parte del Rey? -se extrañó el Capitán.

-No -se apresuró a negar. -Es sólo que no creo merecerla.

-Amigo mío, yo sí lo creo y, lo que es más importante, así lo cree Su Majestad -puntualizó Peter.

-Pero yo sólo me he limitado a cumplir con mi deber desde que llegué aquí -alegó Emmett.

-Sí, por eso decidiste encargarte personalmente de la yegua de la Princesa Rosalie o te apresuraste a ir en su búsqueda cuando aquella terrible tormenta la sorprendió -agregó el joven con declarada segunda intención. -Aunque mi parte preferida fue cuando ahuyentaste a aquel zángano refinado sangre azul de un puntapié en el trasero.

-¡Peter! -le palmeó Charlotte en el brazo.

-Con todos mis respetos hacia el Duque James, por supuesto -añadió divertido.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? -lo miró Emmett de modo inquisitivo.

-Nada, Dios me libre -se defendió Peter regodeándose. -Emmett, creo que estás exagerando.

-¿Exagerando? Desde hoy compartiré su mesa cada día y abandonaré el Cuartel de Guardias, pasando a ocupar uno de los aposentos de este castillo, como si _fuera_ uno de ellos -le rebatió con cierto nerviosismo. -¿Qué más resta a partir de esto?

-Que llegues a _ser_ uno de ellos -apostilló con firmeza. -Algo que estoy seguro se dará con el tiempo.

-No digas sandeces...

-¿Vas a tratar de negarlo de nuevo? -se rió Peter.

-¿En qué maldito segundo bajé la guardia y dejé de ser cauteloso? -masculló entre dientes con resignación.

-Alguien tan experimentado como tú debería saber que las "artes militares" están completamente reñidas con los designios del corazón -se mofó Peter. -Además, no hay más que verte cuando la miras.

-¡Cállate, Peter! -exclamó contrariado.

-Y del mismo modo te mira ella a ti -agregó Charlotte por lo bajo mientras se ponía en pié y se dirigía a los fogones. -No imaginarías quien está disponiendo tu habitación en estos momentos.

-María y Jessica se encargaban de eso -razonó Emmett cuando salió de su asombro, -y al haberlas expulsado...

-Y no hay más doncellas en este vasto castillo ¿verdad? -le cortó Charlotte.

-¡Dejadlo de una vez! -les advirtió. -Ambos sabéis que no es posible -dijo con expresión torturada, apoyando sus manos en el respaldo de una silla, cabizbajo.

-Quizás ya no esté en tu mano el evitarlo -le palmeó Peter amistosamente.

-Charlotte, ¿sabes dónde...? -irrumpió Rosalie en la cocina, que se detuvo sorprendida al ver a los dos jóvenes.

-Buenos días, Alteza -la saludaron ambos rápidamente.

-Buenos días -les respondió ella con amabilidad.

-¿Necesitáis ayuda, Alteza? -se ofreció Charlotte. -¿Sus Majestades ya bajaron de sus habitaciones?

-No, Charlotte -la tranquilizó ella gesticulando con sus manos. -De hecho... te estaba buscando a ti -afirmó señalando a Emmett.

-¿En qué puedo serviros, Alteza? -se tensó él, inquieto.

-Relájate -le sonrió ella. -Sólo quería aprovechar para enseñarte tu recámara.

-Yo... -titubeó él. -No deberíais molestaros.

-¿Me acompañas? -insistió haciendo caso omiso a su queja.

-Por favor, después de vos -le indicó con la mano.

Antes de abandonar la cocina, Emmett tuvo que soportar la sonrisa pícara de Charlotte y Peter, a lo que respondió con mirada furibunda. Después aceleró su caminar y se situó un paso por detrás de Rosalie.

-No te quedes atrás -señaló ella. -Pareces un sirviente.

-Pensaba que se me consideraba como tal...

Rosalie se detuvo en seco y se giró a mirarlo.

-La única culpable de eso soy yo -bajó la cabeza. -Te pido perdón por ello.

-Es del todo innecesario, Alteza -le aseguró, colocándose a su lado.

Rosalie elevó sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada oscura de Emmett. Aquella cercanía suya la aturdía al igual que su perfume varonil y él... él moría por estrecharla entre sus brazos.

-Sigamos -desvió ella la vista, turbada.

Continuaron caminando en silencio uno cerca del otro durante unos momentos hasta que se adentraron en uno de los pasillos.

-Creí que nos dirigíamos al torreón de invitados -puntualizó Emmett al percatarse de que corredor tomaban.

-No, en este torreón están las recámaras más luminosas y espaciosas y en ellas suelen alojarse los más allegados, nuestra familia. De hecho, tus aposentos están junto a los míos -se detuvo frente a una de las puertas. -Espero que sea de tu agrado -le dijo abriéndola e instándole a entrar.

Las palabras "luminoso" y "espacioso" no alcanzaban a expresar el esplendor de aquella habitación. Emmett caminó por aquel espacio bañado por la cálida luz del sol con paso vacilante, admirando cada uno de los elementos que la vestían, dándole un aire muy masculino, como si hubieran sido escogidos con gran dedicación, expresamente para él. Se preguntaba como en tan poco tiempo Rosalie había conseguido disponer esa habitación con tan buen gusto y sin que faltase ningún detalle.

-Mandé a traer tus cosas -se defendió ella cuando vio que el muchacho posaba con asombro la mirada en su baúl.

Emmett guardó silencio durante unos segundos, sobrecogido.

-Lo siento si te he importunado -se disculpó Rosalie ante su mutismo.

-No -negó con premura. -Es sólo que... -dudó. -Esto es demasiado para alguien como yo.

-No es lo que opina mi hermano -se encogió ella de hombros.

-Vuestro hermano se confunde -sacudió él la cabeza.

-Entonces todos aquí nos confundimos porque compartimos su opinión -aseveró ella.

-¿Vos también? -quiso saber.

Rosalie asintió.

-Creo tratáis de hallar en mí alguien que no existe -se lamentó.

-Y yo creo que eres demasiado humilde -objetó ella.

-¿Humilde? -lanzó una carcajada mordaz. -No, Alteza, no es humildad sino la pura realidad. No soy más que un simple guardia.

-¡Deja de decir eso! -exclamó atormentada.

-¿Queréis que niegue mi identidad, Alteza? -se mofó él dándole la espalda. -¡Eso es lo que soy!

-¡Eso no es cierto, Emmett! -le gritó ella. -¡Tú lo eres todo!

Emmett volvió a mirarla completamente desconcertado. Ni siquiera se atrevía a repetir en su mente lo que acababa de escuchar, no era posible, ella debía haber confundido las palabras. Mas los ojos de Rosalie eran claros. No había ni un sólo atisbo de consternación o arrepentimiento por su afirmación, al contrario, lo miraban anhelantes, ansiosos de ver en él alguna señal de respuesta. Emmett se acercó muy despacio a ella, a pesar de ser consciente de que obraba mal y es que, llegados a ese punto, él mismo también necesitaba saber. Fundió su mirada con la suya, sin dejar de aproximarse hasta detenerse justo frente a ella, que seguía sus movimientos con expectación, su respiración entrecortada era buena prueba de ello. Entonces Emmett, guiado por un impulso, alzó una de sus manos y la dirigió hacia su mejilla, lentamente, conteniendo el aliento y, a punto estaba de tocar su suave piel cuando un destello de sensatez lo asaltó, deteniéndolo. Suspiró sonoramente, contrariado y, había comenzado ya a retirar su mano cuando Rosalie la tomó entre las suyas y ella misma la llevó a su mejilla.

-¿Aún no lo comprendes? -lo miró con ojos vidriosos.

Emmett no contestó, sólo obedeció a los instintos que tantas veces había tratado de refrenar y que en ese momento lo desbordaban por completo. Llevó su mano hasta su nuca, rodeando con la otra su cintura mientras la atraía hasta sus labios y tembló al poder saborear al fin aquel dulzor con el que había soñado, poseer esa boca como lo había deseado tantas veces y deleitarse con el calor de ese cuerpo que se estremecía con su tacto. Temió durante un segundo que Rosalie lo rechazara pero, tras un instante de aturdimiento, notó como ella se aferraba a él. Su boca exquisita lo besaba con fervor, sus labios parecían arder bajo los de Emmett y sus dedos se clavaban en su pecho, queriendo fundirse con él. El mismo deseo incontrolable la embargaba a ella, al igual que la misma falta de cordura.

-¡No! -se separó Emmett de ella sin apenas aliento. -Esto es una locura.

Rosalie se apretó contra su pecho, hundiendo su rostro en la curva de su cuello.

-¿Acaso puedes tú luchar contra ella? -susurró sobre su piel haciéndolo estremecer. -Porque yo no -tomó su rostro obligándolo a mirarla, incendiándolo con ojos llenos de anhelo.

Emmett supo entonces que estaba perdido, que cualquier intento por alejarse de ella sería en vano. Volvió a atrapar su boca y la devoró con afán, aprisionándola entre sus manos y su cuerpo, queriéndola sentir por entero mientras Rosalie alzaba sus brazos, mezclando sus dedos con su pelo negro, rendida sin remisión al calor de su piel y de su aliento. Dominado por la pasión, Emmett acarició sus labios con su lengua como demanda y ella lo recibió gustosamente, lanzando ambos sendos gemidos ante la gloriosa sensación. Rosalie arqueó su cuerpo contra el suyo uniéndose más a él y Emmett creyó arder de deseo.

-Rosalie -alcanzó a susurrar apartándose un poco de ella. -Haces que pierda la cabeza... voy a enloquecer.

-¿Y no es lo que quieres? -respiró sobre su boca.

-Sí... no... -titubeó él. -No me refiero a eso.

-¿Es que tú no me...?

Emmett posó sus dedos sobre su labios, callándola.

-Por supuesto que te amo -le aclaró él. -Y te deseo, ardientemente.

-¿Entonces? -quiso saber ella.

-Me siento como un ladrón robando tu cariño, tus besos -se lamentó él.

-No estás tomando nada que yo no te haya ofrecido -lo contradijo.

-Sí, pero bien sabes que no es correcto.

-Mi hermano hoy por hoy ya te tiene en gran estima -le recordó.

-Pero no creo que sea la suficiente como para aceptar algo entre nosotros -le hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Y piensas renunciar antes de empezar a luchar? -inquirió ella molesta.

-Por supuesto que no -se apresuró a negar. -Pero debemos ser precavidos por lo pronto -le dijo. -¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien -asintió Rosalie.

-Será mejor que bajemos -le indicó Emmett.

-Sí, pero antes...

Rosalie rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se fundió con sus labios y Emmett no habría podido evitar corresponderle aunque lo hubiera intentado. No bromeaba al afirmar que le haría enloquecer, esa mujer deliciosa le nublaba el raciocinio, le robaba el sentido común. Iba a ser muy difícil mantenerse alejado de ella y mostrarse indiferente en presencia de los demás.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, guardando una distancia prudencial entre ellos, Jasper y Alice ya estaban allí, en compañía del resto de sus familiares.

-Debería revisarte esa herida igualmente -le decía Carlisle a su sobrino.

-Alice acaba de hacerlo y yo me siento perfectamente -insistió Jasper.

-Eso se nota, primo -le susurró por lo bajo Edward, bromeando. -Todos tus poros destilan felicidad.

-Entrometido -masculló Jasper riendo.

-¡Emmett! -exclamó Alice en cuanto vio al muchacho, corriendo hacia él y lanzándose a sus brazos. -¿Ya viste tu recámara? ¿Te gusta?

-Por favor, Majestad -trató de retirarla él suavemente, apenado. Todos se echaron a reír ante la escena.

-¿Aún intentas controlarla? -se rió Jasper. -Parece mentira que no la conozcas.

-Majestad, me alegró mucho de vuestra mejoría -caminó hacia él. -Y no sé como agradeceros que...

-Eso no entra en discusión -lo silenció alzando su mano. -Yo también te debo el haber ayudado a salvar mi vida, entre otras cosas.

-Majestad, eso forma parte de mi deber -quiso rebatirle.

-Yo no lo considero así, pero si eso te hace aceptarlo, digamos que es una retribución por tus servicios -insistió. -Aunque, para mí, habiendo estado a un paso de la muerte, es sólo un intento de tener a mis amigos cerca.

Todos miraron a Emmett con aprobación, así que asintió.

-Entonces, a la mesa -le palmeó Edward la espalda. -Charlotte no tarda en servir el desayuno.

Aunque no fue Charlotte la que acudió al comedor, sino Angela y con expresión disgustada.

-¿Sucede algo? -se interesó Jasper al verla así.

-Majestad, acaba de llegar el Duque James de Bogen...

-Buenos días -irrumpió en la sala apartando a Angela de modo desdeñoso y haciendo una reverencia. -Espero no ser inoportuno.

* * *

**Ufff creo que este capítulo me quedó un poco largo jejeje pero es que no sabía por donde cortarlo!!! También quería compensaros por la tardanza...**

**¿Os ha gustado? Pues ya sabéis cual es la mejor forma de retribuirme!!! con vuestros reviews!!!**

**Muchos besos!! ^3^**


	21. Chapter 21

CAPÍTULO 21

-Duque James de Bogen -se levantó Jasper de su silla saludándolo. -¿A qué debemos el honor de tu presencia? -añadió con un toque de ironía y tratando de ocultar su disgusto por la non-grata sorpresa.

-Majestad -hizo una profunda reverencia, con gesto casi teatral. -Quise hacer firme la invitación que muy amablemente vuestra hermana me hizo antes de marcharme de vuestro reino, cuando asistí a vuestro magnífico enlace matrimonial.

Rosalie palideció al instante mientras miraba de reojo a Emmett. Había olvidado por completo aquel episodio con el Duque y, precisamente cuando en su corazón albergaba la felicidad inmensa que otorgan los sueños cumplidos, ese joven venía a ensombrecerla con su inconveniente aparición.

-Cuando partí de aquí viajé hasta el Reino del Sur donde debía resolver ciertos asuntos -les explicó James -y de regreso ahora hacia Bogen he decidido hacer un paro en el camino.

-Más bien un rodeo de varias decenas de millas -susurró Edward por lo bajo.

-Cualquier distancia es ínfima si se trata de volver a contemplar la extraordinaria belleza de la Princesa Rosalie -contestó James con tono mordaz a su comentario.

-Me alagáis, Excelencia -respondió ella simulando complacencia ante sus palabras. James inclinó su cabeza sonriente.

-Debes estar cansado tras un viaje tan largo -aventuró Jasper. -¿Has desayunado ya?

-Ciertamente, no -admitió.

-Entonces, siéntate -le indicó con la mano un lugar frente a Emmett, quien se hallaba al lado de Rosalie. -Acompáñanos.

-Os lo agradezco, Majestad -dijo ocupando su puesto, lanzándole una mirada llena de desprecio al guardia. -Veo que han habido muchos cambios en este tiempo -puntualizó James sin apartar sus ojos lacerantes de Emmett. Rosalie, con su mano oculta bajo la mesa apretó con disimulo la del joven, que ahogó los deseos de hacerle apartar su vista de él con un puñetazo en su refinado mentón.

-No entiendo a que te refieres -apostilló malicioso Jasper, sin querer darse por enterado.

-A la cantidad de soldados y guardias que he visto apostados en la murallas del castillo -se apresuró a responder, obviando el tema en cuestión.

-Eso se debe a un desafortunado episodio que hemos vivido recientemente -le anunció Edward.

-¿Puedo saber que sucedió? -quiso saber lleno de curiosidad.

-Sufrí un pequeño atentado que, como puedes observar, no tuvo grandes consecuencias -le informó, sin querer declarar demasiado.

-Pues nadie mantendría que haya sido de tan insignificante calibre -le rebatió él. -Conforme me adentraba en el castillo tenía la sensación de estar penetrando en una fortaleza infranqueable.

-Cualquier precaución es poca -espetó Emmett quien recibió otra mirada altiva por parte del Duque.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo piensas permanecer con nosotros? -cambió de tema Jasper tratando, sin apenas conseguirlo, de mostrarse amable.

-Quizás abuso de vuestra hospitalidad si os dijera que deseo quedarme todo el tiempo que sea posible -reconoció. -Pero la duración de mi estancia aquí lo dejo en las delicadas manos de Su Alteza -añadió dedicándole a Rosalie un sonrisa deslumbrante, que habría azorado a cualquier muchacha, mas no a ella que maldecía para sus adentros por la inoportuna visita del Duque.

-Por lo pronto ordenaré que os preparen una habitación -dijo Rosalie, aprovechando que Charlotte llegaba al comedor para servir. -Charlotte, que alisten una de las recámaras del Torreón de Invitados -le pidió a la doncella.

-Sí, Alteza -asintió ella.

-Lástima que hayas decidido visitarnos precisamente ahora -comentó Jasper. -Mi hermana no podrá mostrarte las maravillas de este Reino.

-No os entiendo, Majestad -se extrañó James.

-Desde que atentaron contra mi hermano tratamos de no salir de las murallas del castillo -le aclaró Rosalie.

-¿Habéis decretado el estado de sitio? -preguntó con asombro.

-Es una simple medida cautelar –agregó Jasper restándole importancia. -En cualquier caso, no creo que mi agresor tenga nada contra ti así que eso no implica que tú no puedas hacerlo cuando gustes, siempre bajo tu responsabilidad, claro -agregó.

-Sí, es algo lamentable, pero no me cabe duda de que, a pesar de eso, mi estancia aquí será más que satisfactoria, siempre y cuando cuente con la compañía de la princesa -admitió James mientras miraba a Rosalie insinuante.

-Majestad, he de retirarme -anunció Emmett de súbito levantándose de la mesa, bajo la mirada sorprendida de los asistentes. -Debo atender cierto asunto que no puede esperar -se excusó.

-De acuerdo -asintió finalmente Jasper. -Cuando te desocupes me gustaría que vinieras a mi escritorio. Quiero terminar de concretar aquel asunto de las recaudaciones.

-Por supuesto, Majestad -se inclinó. -Con permiso. -Y sin más dilación abandonó la estancia.

-Admirable -murmuró James maravillado.

-¿Cuál es la razón por la que os mostráis tan asombrado? -lo miró Edward con recelo.

-Disculpadme, Alteza, si me inmiscuyo en asuntos que no me conciernen pero, en mi anterior visita, creí que ese muchacho afirmaba que era un simple guardia y, ahora, no sólo se sienta en vuestra mesa sino que se tratan con él temas de estado -apuntó James molesto, sin poder contener más su disgusto al observar la cordialidad y la familiaridad con la que se trataba a aquel burdo plebeyo que había osado a ridiculizarlo frente a todos. Rosalie no pudo evitar tensarse ante su despectivo alegato.

-Como bien has dicho antes -se sonrió Jasper al comprobar que la incomodidad del duque era mayor que su discreción -han habido muchos cambios.

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

Emmett caminó rápidamente hacia la que desde ese día era su nueva habitación y se apresuró a entrar. De nuevo se sobrecogió al contemplarla, a la luz de las velas la estancia seguía siendo magnifica. Se quitó la camisa dejándola en la butaca y se tumbó pesadamente sobre la cama mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz. Tanto en un solo día resultaba demasiado. Primero que le invitaran a compartir la mesa de los señores y lo trasladaran a esa habitación y luego...

Giró la vista hacia el centro de la recámara y rememoró en su mente lo que había sucedido esa mañana en aquel preciso lugar haciendo que su cuerpo volviera a estremecerse con el simple pensamiento. Lo había deseado tantas veces... las mismas que había tratado que sacarlo de su cabeza y de su corazón. Sin embargo, por más que intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello estaba lejos de estar permitido no pudo reprimir por más tiempo todo lo que se agolpaba en su interior y menos después de oír aquellas palabras _Tú lo eres todo..._ Quizás la última brizna de cordura que quedaba en él le habría hecho apartarse de ella si hubiera visto en sus ojos cualquier atisbo de duda, pero esos labios sugerentes ardían deseosos por ser besados, al igual que él moría por hacerlo. Lo que nunca, ni en sus sueños más osados había imaginado era una respuesta tan apasionada por parte de Rosalie, cosa que, lejos de incomodarle, lo atraía más hacia ella. Lo había besado con el mismo incontrolable frenesí que lo había dominado a él, sin reservas ni tapujos. Volvió a sentir escalofríos al recordar sus labios exigentes y su manos cálidas aferradas a él, mas una sombra acechante pronto lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-¡Maldito Duque! -masculló para sus adentros. Había tenido que llegar justo en ese momento para derrumbarlo todo de un sólo plumazo, volatilizando su ilusión como si fuera una efímera burbuja, simplemente con su petulante presencia y su pomposa y casi ridícula grandilocuencia.

Emmett se sentó en la cama apoyando la cabeza en sus manos. Era absurdo engañarse. Él era un hombre pragmático, nada dado a los misticismos pero, sin duda alguna, que aquel pretencioso hubiera vuelto justo ese día le pareció una señal muy difícil de obviar. Le mostraba con claridad que él no era el tipo de hombre que Rosalie merecía y que jamás podría serlo.

Un ruido en el corredor lo sobresaltó y se puso en pie, expectante. Sin tener tiempo apenas para reaccionar, vio a Rosalie entrar a hurtadillas a la recámara y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

-Rosalie...

Mas ya no pudo añadir nada más. Rosalie corrió hacia él, lanzándose contra su pecho y estrellando sus labios contra los suyos besándolo con fervor. Turbado por un instante, la estrechó contra su cuerpo, apretando sus manos entre aquel fino camisón que la cubría mientras ella hundía sus dedos en su torso desnudo, gimiendo en su boca.

-Necesitaba tanto verte -susurró ella contagiándole con su aliento embriagador.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre venir aquí? -musitó él tratando de hacer uso del poco sentido común que aún residía en él.

-Apenas sí te he visto en el día de hoy -dijo elevando otra vez su rostro para volver a besarlo.

-Y ambos sabemos bien la razón -aseveró de repente con tono hiriente, separándose de ella un par de pasos.

-¿Me consideras culpable de que el Duque haya decidido visitarme? -le reprochó Rosalie.

-Desde luego no fui yo quien lo invitó -apuntó con tono mordaz.

-Aquello sucedió bajo otras circunstancias -se defendió ella.

-Sí, puedo recordar perfectamente lo que yo te inspiraba en aquellos días -se volteó tensándose.

-¿Y qué era si tan seguro estás de saberlo? -preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Desprecio -la miró con dureza.

-Más que eso -se mofó ella. -Desprecio y rabia infinita -se acercó a él y tomó sus rostro entre sus manos -por no ser dueña de mis sentidos cada vez que tus ojos se posaban en mí y no poder dominar la reacción de mi cuerpo ante tu cercanía -sentenció con seriedad. -Hace mucho que mi alma dejó de pertenecerme para convertirse en tuya.

Emmett dejó escapar un suspiro que parecía querer oprimirle el pecho y atrapó su estrecha cintura entre sus manos para atraer sus labios hacia los suyos. La besó con lentitud, acariciando cada rincón de su boca muy despacio, memorizando cada milímetro su dulce piel y deleitándose en la exquisitez de su efluvio. Rosalie soltó su rostro y deslizó sus manos hasta su nuca, enredándolas en ella, perdiéndose en la cálida sensación que le producían aquellos labios.

-Perdóname -susurró Emmett con arrepentimiento. -Me enferma verlo cerca de ti.

-Para mí tampoco es agradable aunque reconozco que fue mi error -se disculpó ella. -Pero créeme que me mostraré ante él lo más indiferente posible y que me esforzaré para que se marche de aquí cuanto antes.

-Sí, pero mientras tanto...

-¿No confías en mi amor por ti? -se molestó ella.

-No es eso -respondió angustiado.

-¿Entonces? -quiso saber ella.

-Veros juntos hace que me cuestione...

-¿Qué? -preguntó Rosalie con impaciencia.

-Mi condición -aseveró finalmente.

-¿Acaso el amor que dices tenerme queda medido por tu posición y tu cuna? -inquirió ella airada.

-Por supuesto que no -se molestó él. -No hallarías a nadie en este mundo que pudiera amarte como yo, pero... -vaciló -un hombre como él es lo que te conviene.

-¿Y por qué debería conformarme con un amor incompleto cuando sólo tú podrías dármelo por entero? -exclamó -¿Qué importan el linaje o un título nobiliario si únicamente en tus brazos podré hallar la felicidad? Quizás soy yo quien no sea suficiente para ti.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante estupidez? -la miró mortificado. -No hay ser terrenal o celestial que se te pueda comparar, ni hay mujer en el mundo que pueda obsequiarme con la dicha que siento al tenerte entre mis brazos -la estrechó contra su pecho. -Si supieras todas las veces que deseé que cada una de las palabras que respiraban tus labios, cada una de tus miradas teñidas del azul de tus ojos fueran sólo para mí.

-Del mismo modo deseaba yo sentirme refugiada en el calor de tu pecho -susurró ocultando su rostro entre su cuello, -sentir las caricias de tus manos y el sabor de tus besos.

Emmett bajó su rostro buscando los labios de Rosalie fundiéndolos con los suyos. Inició una danza sinuosa, pausada sobre ellos impregnándose de su dulzor y que para Rosalie pronto se convirtió en tormento, deseosa de embriagarse de él. Con osadía, los entreabrió y acarició suavemente con su lengua su labio inferior, gesto que él no esperaba y que produjo que un gemido escapase de su garganta. Emmett perdió entonces el poco sosiego que aún restaba en su cuerpo y entreabrió los suyos respondiendo a la demanda que ella le hacía y dio comienzo el delirio que embargó a ambos al profundizar su beso, mientras se derretían sus bocas ante el ardor de su aliento. Rosalie separó las manos de su nuca y empezó a recorrer con sus dedos el pecho desnudo de Emmett, contorneando con ellos cada una de las líneas de sus músculos bien formados, sintiendo él como su piel se incendiaba bajo su tacto y como iba perdiendo el control con cada uno de sus roces.

-¿Cómo te hicieron esta herida? -le preguntó Rosalie sin apenas alejarse de sus labios con la voz revestida en sensualidad, trazando con las puntas de sus dedos, como tantas veces había deseado hacer, la larga cicatriz que marcaba su abdomen.

-En... un entrenamiento, hace años -titubeó él.

-¿Te cuesta recordarlo? -sonrió ella con malicia al ver que se tomaba su tiempo para contestar.

-Anulas toda mi voluntad -se apartó Emmett un poco de ella calmando su respiración.

Rosalie no pudo evitar que eso exaltara su vanidad femenina al saber lo que era capaz de producir en él y una sonrisa con pinceladas de orgullo se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Creí que habíamos acordado ser cautelosos? -inquirió él con fingido reproche.

-Lo estamos siendo ¿no? -dijo con coquetería.

-No creo que el venir a mi recámara vestida con esta prenda que deja adivinar hasta la más minúscula curva de tu cuerpo lo sea -le sugirió él.

-¿Insinúas que trato de tentarte? -le sonrió provocativa.

-No lo insinuó, lo afirmó -aseveró él. -Toda tú eres una tentación.

-No parece que te esfuerces por resistirte -susurró ella en su oído sintiendo él como un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

-Por Dios, Rosalie -blasfemó Emmett. -No soy de piedra -musitó atormentado.

Rosalie hizo caso omiso a sus quejas y posó sus labios en su cuello, depositando besos ardientes en él. Emmett suspiró hondamente, abrumado por la pasión arrolladora de aquella mujer que hacía temblar todo su cuerpo y tuvo que hacer gala de todo su autocontrol para separarse de ella.

-No, Rosalie -la tomó por los hombros apartándola, tratando de escapar del influjo de su boca mientras ella lo miraba confundida. -Sé que he traspasado los límites de lo establecido por todos los cánones humanos o mundanos y abandonado el sendero de la sensatez y el buen juicio al dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero ésta es una barrera que no tengo intención de quebrantar.

De repente Rosalie le dio la espalda, con expresión turbada, avergonzada. Había perdido por completo la lucidez, hasta tal punto que había dejado de lado el decoro y el más mínimo intento por salvaguardar su propio honor y su virtud.

-Discúlpame, yo... -vaciló ella. -Me aterra imaginar lo que pensarás de mí en este momento -cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, afligida.

Emmett se posicionó frente a ella y se inclinó a besarla, levemente y ella bajó su rostro aturdida.

-Creo que eres una mujer muy hermosa, apasionada y fascinante -tomó su barbilla obligándola a mirarle -y te amo aún más por ello.

-Y yo te amo a ti -le respondió con la emoción en sus ojos.

-Ahora, deberías irte a tu recámara -le sugirió.

-Está bien -aceptó ella con una sonrisa, depositando un dulce beso en sus labios. -Te veo mañana en el desayuno -concluyó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, pero no la hubo alcanzado cuando Emmett la tomó por un brazo para llevarla hacia él y estrecharla de nuevo.

-¿Te sentarás a mi lado? -preguntó él suspicaz.

-Es lo que he hecho durante todo el día de hoy ¿no? -lo miró con aire pícaro.

-Sólo quería asegurarme -bromeó.

-Desde hoy ocupas ese lugar y lo harás siempre, al igual que ocuparás para siempre mi corazón -susurró ella acariciando su rostro.

-Como tú el mío -añadió con seriedad.

-Que descanses -le sonrió ella, separándose de él, dejándola Emmett ir esta vez.

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, Emmett se volvió a dejar caer sobre la cama, con una inquietud sobrevolando la estancia. Con seguridad sabía que ella sería por toda la eternidad la dueña de su corazón pero... ¿lo sería él del suyo?

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

Ya hacía casi dos semanas del atentado contra Jasper y, por tanto, de que se hubiera decretado el estado de sitio. En ese tiempo, la vida intramuros se había normalizado considerablemente, aunque los portones y puentes levadizos seguían cerrados y se tenía especial precaución a la hora de permitir el paso hacia el castillo. Así que Bella, aunque Edward se mostró reticente, decidió continuar con la escuela.

-¿Qué tal las clases, mi amor? -recibió Edward a su esposa abrazándola, besándola con ternura.

-Agotadoras -suspiró con pesadez dejando que Edward rodeara sus hombros con su brazo y la instara a salir de la sala que hacía las funciones de aula. -Aún tienen dificultades para comprender las operaciones aritméticas un poco más complejas -le explicó.

-Me lo imaginaba -apuntó él. -Por eso, hoy nada de lectura -agregó enseñándole sus manos vacías. -Disfrutarás de una relajante tarde de verano en compañía de tu esposo.

-Eso suena prometedor -sonrió ella mientras se dejaba guiar.

Acababan de adentrarse en uno de los jardines cuando vieron a Angela caminar hacia ellos.

-Estaba buscándoos, Alteza -se detuvo frente a ellos la doncella, con aire de preocupación en su mirada.

-¿Sucede algo? -se interesó Bella.

-Un emisario ha traído esto para vos -le informó alargándole un pliego lacrado.

-Gracias, Angela -le dijo tras lo que la muchacha se retiró. -Edward, es de mi padre -le anunció mostrándole inquieta el sello de Breslau.

-Tranquila, Bella -la calmó él mientras la llevaba hasta uno de los bancos de piedra. -Dámela, yo la leeré para los dos -le pidió sentándose a su lado y tomando la misiva.

_Queridísima hija:_

_Antes que nada quiero expresar mi profundo pesar por el atentado que sufrió el Rey Jasper y quisiera que le hicieras llegar en mi nombre mis más sinceros deseos de recuperación. De más está decir que si precisase de mi ayuda para cualquier tipo de menester, incluido el apoyo de mi ejército, estoy a su entera disposición._

_Dicho esto paso al motivo real de esta carta y que tanto me va a costar expresar. Antes de continuar, quiero apelar a vuestro entendimiento y comprensión, tanto tuyos como de tu esposo y, a ti en concreto, al amor de hija que, en el fondo de mi corazón, espero aún me profeses. _

_La verdad de todo esto es que nada de lo que te escribí en última carta fue dicho desde la sinceridad, no sentí ni una sola de las palabras que plasmé en aquel pliego y si lo hice fue sólo con la esperanza de provocar lo que ha sucedido, que unas tu vida a la del Príncipe Edward. _

_Imagino vuestro más que comprensible asombro y sin más dilación paso a relatar la inverosímil e incalificable situación que me ha llevado a actuar así._

_Bella, como bien sabéis, el Príncipe Jacob viajó conmigo de vuelta a casa después de la boda y durante todo el trayecto no hizo más que sugerirme lo conveniente de una alianza entre nuestros Reinos mediante la unión entre vosotros, además de confesarme sus sentimientos hacia ti y asegurarme que te haría feliz. Yo no dudé de ello, y creí que sus deseos de establecer finalmente un compromiso entre vosotros lo llevó a manifestarlo abiertamente. Hoy por hoy creo que, además de eso, él si percibió, al contrario que yo por desgracia, que algo comenzaba a nacer entre el Príncipe Edward y tú y quiso anticiparse. _

_Cuando llegamos a Breslau y después de tres jornadas de viaje, expresó sus deseos de hacer noche allí para descansar, antes de partir hacia Dagmar y yo, por supuesto, acepté encantado. Bella, tú sabes que siempre he tenido en gran estima a ese muchacho y muchas veces te hice saber mi preferencia a que te unieras en matrimonio con él y, ahora me doy cuenta de que él también lo sabía. Lo que aconteció después... incluso todavía me avergüenzo al recordarlo y, aunque quisiera justificarme y culparlo a él de que me engatusó vilmente o me engañó con malas artes, sería injusto pues yo mismo, inconscientemente permití que lo hiciera. Nos pasamos la velada brindando, e imaginando en voz alta la dicha que traería para nuestras familias el que se produjera tal unión. Jacob hizo especial hincapié en tu aprecio por él y se mostraba más que convencido de que llegarías a amarle, era una felicidad completa. Entre eso, y el sopor de un par de jarras de vino de más, me convenció de que firmara un acuerdo nupcial entre vosotros... así de sencillo y... bochornoso._

_Al día siguiente, con el documento en la mano, partió hacia Dagmar, imagino que lleno de gozo y satisfacción. Sin embargo, yo me angustié al saber que había roto la promesa que te había hecho hacía sólo unos días, pero confié en que fuera cierto ese aprecio que tú sentías por él del que tanto hacía mención Jacob y que, por tanto, no te negaras a aceptar aquel compromiso. Me disponía a escribirte cuando llegó tu carta. Créeme cuando te digo que me sumí en la desesperación al comprobar que en un acto tan irresponsable, insensato e impropio de mí estaba poniendo en juego tu felicidad y, aunque jamás puse en tela de juicio tu amor por el Príncipe Edward o lo apropiado o no de tu elección, no sabía como hacer para asumir la situación que yo mismo había procurado con tanta simpleza y estupidez._

_Decidí partir hacia Dagmar. Como era de esperar, William estaba radiante de felicidad ante la perspectiva del matrimonio entre nuestros hijos. Sin embargo, Jacob no entendía el porqué de mi pronta visita y lo noté inquieto, por lo que decidí tantearlo. En lugar de comunicarles claramente tu firme decisión de unirte a Edward, les confesé mi preocupación ante tu reacción al no habértelo consultado primero y fue cuando Jacob me mostró su verdadera cara. No trató como la vez anterior de convencerme alegando que tu afecto por él pasaría rápidamente al amor sino que se mostró del todo ofendido, airado, restregando en mis narices el maldito acuerdo que yo había firmado de mi puño y letra y, me dejó entrever las consecuencias de romper dicho pacto. No habló expresamente de un enfrentamiento pero no hizo falta. _

_Puedes imaginar primero la decepción que sentí ante aquel muchacho que alguna vez creí que podría ser mi sucesor y luego, la impotencia de no saber como romper ese endemoniado compromiso sin provocar una catástrofe. Para mi fortuna, él mismo me dio la idea. Me propuso que lo mejor era escribirte cuanto antes para poder empezar con los preparativos de la boda... definitivamente ese muchacho temía que surgiera algo entre vosotros dos. _

_Decidí complacerle, y de que manera... era incapaz de ocultar el gozo que le creaba la dureza y firmeza de mis palabras caligrafiadas en ese pliego obligándote a volver y tuvo por seguro que tú no dudarías en acatar mi voluntad. Sin embargo, yo confiaba en que no sería así. Eres mi hija y te conozco y, si tu amor por Edward era tan genuino y verdadero como narrabas en tu carta, no te conformarías tan fácilmente, lucharías por hacerlo valer y recé para que ocurriera lo que justamente ha ocurrido._

_Hijos míos, me apena en lo más profundo que las cosas se hayan dado de esta forma, que os haya precipitado a celebrar vuestro matrimonio de un modo furtivo e intempestivo, sin que todos vuestros seres queridos hayan sido testigos y creyendo que contabais con mi profunda desaprobación. Edward, para mí es un verdadero castigo el no haber podido ser yo quien te entregara a mi única hija en el altar, aunque soy consciente de que es muy poco para lo que merezco. Sé que apenas te conozco pero estoy seguro de que tú eres la felicidad de Bella, por algo te ha elegido, y eso hace que te respete y te aprecie, sabiendo con certeza que dejo a mi hija y a mi Reino en las mejores manos. No puedo hacer más que pedirte perdón humildemente. Y a ti, mi querida hija, no sé con que palabras describir el pesar que siento y la vergüenza por haberte decepcionado de esta forma. Sólo espero que algún día puedas, si no perdonarme, tratar de entenderme. Este es tu Reino, Bella y sus puertas, al igual que las de mi corazón siempre estarán abiertas para vosotros. Sólo espero que no me cerréis las vuestras._

_Con todo mi amor y arrepentimiento._

_Charles, Rey de Breslau._

Cuando Edward concluyó la lectura de la carta desvió su mirada hacia Bella y vio que las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Él mismo se hallaba aturdido, sin habla. La apretó contra su pecho y acarició su cabello, tratando de darle consuelo.

-Edward, no sé que decir -susurró ella.

-No creo que debas decir nada, ya está todo dicho -la calmó él.

-Pero mi padre...

-Cometió un error -atajó él. Bella alzó su rostro sorprendida.

-Es una forma muy sutil de llamarlo ¿no crees? -lo miró confundida. -Es una actuación totalmente deplorable y... ridícula -espetó. -Dejarse manipular así.

-Lo que me lleva a pensar que él no fue el único culpable en esta historia, Bella -aseveró con firmeza.

-Jacob... -agregó ella. -Nunca creí que fuera tan ruin. -La decepción en su voz era más que evidente. -Me preocupa como pueda actuar cuando se entere de todo -dijo con recelo.

-Pues a mí en lo absoluto -sentenció él con seguridad. -Ya eres mi esposa, nada puede hacer para remediarlo -le sonrió mientras secaba suavemente con sus dedos los rastros que había dejado el llanto en su piel -Y dudo que se atreva a provocar un enfrentamiento, sabe que está en desventaja ante nuestros ejércitos.

-¿No estás... molesto? -preguntó vacilante ante su calma. Edward resopló.

-No podría definirlo, Bella -negó con la cabeza. -Me reconcome el dolor que has sentido este tiempo al pensar que tu padre no aprobaba nuestra unión y que te hayas casado conmigo con la certeza de que lo hacías en contra de su voluntad aunque... -dudó durante un momento -llámame egoísta si quieres pero en el fondo me alegro de que estoy haya sucedido -acarició con ternura su rostro. -He disfrutado de la dicha de hacerte mi esposa, de hacerte mía, mucho antes de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado y eso nadie podrá cambiarlo, ni siquiera Jacob lanzando una horda de demonios sobre nosotros -añadió con un susurro, deslizando sus dedos hacia su barbilla e inclinándose sobre ella de forma peligrosa. -Eres mía, Bella, me perteneces, en cuerpo y alma y para siempre.

Y con sus labios rubricó aquella afirmación, besando los suyos con urgente necesidad, tratando de borrar con el dulce sabor que emanaba de Bella esa pequeña punzada que había sentido en su pecho ante la fugaz idea de que aquel príncipe tramposo tratara de recuperarla. Moriría antes que permitir que así fuera.

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

Charles bajó con gesto agotado del carruaje, desde Breslau al Reino de Dagmar sólo había dos jornadas de viaje pero el calor veraniego los hacía extenuantes, además de que el motivo de su visita tampoco elevaba su ánimo. Iba a atravesar el pequeño patio que antecedía la puerta principal cuando un linda muchacha de largo y negro cabello, al igual que sus ojos, y piel de un tenue cobrizo salía a su encuentro.

-¡Leah! -exclamó el Rey al verla.

-¡Hola, Majestad! -lo saludó ella con entusiasmo.

-Qué grata sorpresa encontrarte aquí -respondió él animado.

-Llegamos hace unos días -le informó.

-Me alegra enormemente tener la ocasión de encontrarme a tu padre -le sonrió. -¿Ha venido también tu hermano?

-Sí, Seth está con Jacob en las caballerizas y mi padre está en la sala con el Rey William -le respondió.

-¿Me podrías hacer el favor de ir a buscar a Jacob? -le pidió amablemente.

-Claro que sí -asintió antes de ir a cumplir su petición.

Charles la vio por un momento alejarse y volvió a emprender su camino hacia el interior del castillo. Su amistad con William se remontaba a muchos años atrás y su visitas eran asiduas, así que ya no precisaba de ser anunciado, por lo que pasó directamente al salón, encontrando a sus dos amigos riendo, sentados a la mesa con sendas jarras de cerveza.

-¿No es demasiado pronto para empezar con la cerveza? -les dijo a modo de saludo. Ambos hombres se voltearon a mirarlo y se levantaron abandonando la mesa para ir a su encuentro.

-Querido Harry -le palmeó la espalda de su amigo con entusiasmo. -¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! -exclamó. -Acabo de encontrarme con Leah y casi no la reconocí. Se ha convertido en una jovencita preciosa.

-William me estaba contando sobre Bella y su compromiso con Jacob -le guiñó el ojo.

-Charles, sabes que aprecio cada una de tus visitas pero sólo hace un par de semanas que te marchaste de aquí -le sonrió. -Si lo que quieres es pasar una temporada con nosotros no tienes más que decirlo -bromeó.

-Temo que el motivo de mi visita no sea nada agradable -anunció con seriedad.

-Me alarmas amigo mío, ¿que sucede?

-Deberíamos esperar a Jacob antes de explicar nada -le dijo. -Esto le concierne a él más que a nadie.

-No será necesaria la espera -apreciaron la voz de Jacob en la entrada al salón, que caminaba flanqueado por Seth y Leah. -Ya estoy aquí y dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que tengáis que decir -añadió con gran suficiencia.

Aquella muestra de soberbia molestó a Charles, y aún más al recordar su innoble engaño, así que se limitó a buscar en el bolsillo de su capa la carta de Bella.

-Enterate tú mismo -demandó ofreciéndosela.

Jacob tomó el pliego con desconfianza y comenzó a leerlo. Conforme sus ojos iban recorriendo cada una de sus líneas su expresión se tornaba más y más iracunda.

-¡Esto es una vil calumnia! -le acusó exaltado sin apenas terminar de leerla -¡Una verdadera infamia! ¡No creo ni una sola palabra de este miserable escrito!

-¿Qué está sucediendo? -insistió William molesto.

-Amigo mío, siento comunicarte que el acuerdo matrimonial que firmé, en el que fijaba el compromiso entre nuestros hijos no podrá hacerse efectivo -le informó con solemnidad. -Desobedeciendo mis expresos deseos, Isabella ha contraído matrimonio con el Príncipe Edward de Meissen.

-¡Eso es una completa falsedad! -gritó Jacob, incapaz de creer aquello.

-Tú mismo lo has leído -aseveró Charles.

-Tendré que verlo con mis propios ojos -masculló entre dientes.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, hijo? -se alarmó William.

-Ir al Reino de los Lagos -le aclaró.

-Eso es una necedad -le sugirió Harry, aunque Jacob hizo caso omiso y se dispuso a abandonar la sala.

-¿No has terminado de leer la carta? ¡Están sitiados! -alcanzó a agregar Charles haciendo que Jacob se detuviera.

-¿Sitiados? -se sorprendió William.

-Parece que el Rey Jasper sufrió un atentado -comenzó a explicarse.

-¡Poco me importa! -le interrumpió Jacob. -No podrán negarse a recibirme -le advirtió. -Bella me debe una explicación.

-No Jacob, espera -le sujetó por un brazo Seth.

-¡Suéltame! -se zafó con brusquedad de su agarre y salió a grandes zancadas del salón, yendo Leah tras él.

-¡Muchacho, que ensillen mi caballo! -le ordenó a uno de los mozos que encontró en el corredor mientras se dirigía a su recámara.

-Jacob, estás siendo un inmaduro, actuando de forma tan impulsiva -lo acusó Leah quien casi tenía que correr para poder alcanzar sus pasos. -Párate a pensar por un minuto.

-¡No tengo nada que pensar! -vociferó abriendo con violencia la puerta de su habitación.

-Pero si ya se ha unido a otro hombre es algo que no tiene remedio -trataba ella de hacerlo entrar en razón -¿qué vas a hacer si no? ¿matarlo? -agregó con sorna.

Jacob soltó encima de la cama la muda de ropa que había tomado y la miró con dureza, los ojos inyectados de furia.

-No me des ideas, Leah -farfulló crispado.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? -se alarmó ella. -Manchar tus manos de sangre por una mujer que no te ama y a la que estoy segura que no amas tú tampoco.

-¿Qué sabrás tú de mis sentimientos? -se puso a la defensiva, airado. -Además, esto no es de tu incumbencia.

-Por supuesto que lo es -le gritó ella. -Me duele ver como has hecho el ridículo todo este tiempo, tratando de que ella simplemente te mirara, de ganar su favor, cuando estaba más que claro que a Bella sólo la unía a ti un afecto fraternal. Te viste deslumbrado por su naturaleza tan singular, mezcla de fragilidad y fortaleza, sin ni siquiera plantearte si una mujer como ella te haría feliz -aventuró con voz firme. -Y ahora te has propuesto conseguirla a como de lugar, utilizando incluso argucias indignas de alguien de tu posición, únicamente porque otro hombre ha posado sus ojos en ella.

-No sabes lo que dices -espetó mientras terminaba de acomodar su morral, sin mirarla, tratando de impedir que su subconsciente depurase de aquellas palabras lo que pudieran tener de ciertas, que él bien sabía era mucho.

-Jacob, no es más que un sueño de humo -le dijo ahora con mirada comprensiva, posando una mano sobre su brazo, afablemente. -No sabes el dolor que produce cuando crees que estás a punto de tocarlo y se desvanece entre tus dedos.

-Cualquiera diría que sabes de qué estás hablando -concluyó con cierta sorna en su voz, colgando el morral en su hombro, tras lo que abandonó la recámara.

-Lo sé mejor de lo que tú crees -susurró ante una habitación ya vacía, con el corazón entristecido y anegado por las lágrimas.

* * *

**Hola mis queridas lectoras!!!**

**¿¿Qué os ha parecido?? Se va acercando lo bueno!! (eso creo jeje)**

**De más está deciros que me encantaría que me dijerais vuestra opinión en un review ah! y quería pediros que incluyeseis alguna línea que os haya llamado la atención u os haya gustado (si queréis claro). Algunas de vosotras lo soléis hacer y me resulta muy interesante y, porque no decirlo, gratificante.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer, por vuestro apoyo y por vuestros comentarios! **

**Para quienes preguntan por mi brazo... digamos que ahí está, el tratamiento parece funcionar (aunque despacio) pero los "efectos secundarios" están haciéndome la vida imposible. Tengo una gran inflamación y una contractura en la zona que me aumenta el dolor y disminuye la movilidad del brazo así que... Pero hay que ser positivos y dar tiempo al tiempo!**

**Lo dicho, espero que hayáis disfrutado este capítulo! Un besazo a todas!! ^3^**


	22. Chapter 22

CAPÍTULO 22

Jasper se apoyó en el alféizar del gran ventanal de su escritorio mientras divisaba el horizonte. La luz de media tarde comenzaba a vestir de tonos melocotón y rosado la verde pradera que se extendía hasta donde se perdía la vista. Desde allí, a un lado se podía ver una porción del vasto bosque que siempre solía recibirlo amablemente en sus partidas de caza, hasta aquel fatídico día. Volvió a su mente de forma dolorosa el recuerdo de lo acontecido en aquel lugar, lo que le hizo recordar la decisión que, muy a su pesar, estaba a punto de tomar. Sólo restaba hacer una cosa más previamente y era consciente de cuan duro iba a ser. Abrió la vidriera y se asomó, dejando que la suave brisa golpeara su rostro y que su frescura mitigara, aunque fuera de forma efímera, su desazón. Entonces escuchó un sonido leve de nudillos y se volteó hacia el escritorio.

-Adelante -exclamó abriéndose la puerta. -Mi amor, ¿desde cuándo llamas antes de entrar? -sonrió él al recordar las ocasionales irrupciones impulsivas de su esposa.

-Sólo intento comportarme apropiadamente -le rebatió Alice con fingido reproche. -¿Puedo pasar, mi señor? -se inclinó ella con solemnidad.

Jasper no pudo reprimir una carcajada y Alice lo acompañó, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Déjala abierta -le pidió él. -La brisa es agradable.

Alice caminó hacia él pensativa mientras Jasper le ofrecía su mano incitándola a acercarse hasta él.

-Creo haber vivido ya este momento -sonrió ella con picardía, aceptándola, dejándose conducir hasta sus brazos.

-Yo también lo recuerdo -la miró complacido. -Aunque creo que falta algo para completar la escena.

Se inclinó hacia ella y, rodeándola con sus brazos, la besó. Era una sensación sublime el sentir cada susurro, cada caricia, cada beso con más intensidad que el anterior. Nunca se cansaría de amarla así, de estrechar contra su pecho aquel cuerpo suyo frágil y delicado, de hacerla temblar bajo su tacto, de sentirla vibrar cada noche, abandonándose ambos a aquella pasión que los consumía. Siguió disfrutando de su dulzor mientras pudo, hasta que sus respiraciones entrecortadas les obligaron a separarse.

-Te amo, Alice -musitó gravemente. -Lo sabes ¿verdad?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? -le cuestionó ella al ver como una sombra oscurecía el azul de sus ojos. -¿Por qué querías verme?

-Hay algo que debo decirte -le confesó, -pero ¿te parece que vayamos a tu jardín? No hemos vuelto a visitarlo juntos desde antes de nuestra boda -le propuso.

-Sí, claro -aceptó ella sin ocultar cierta preocupación por la actitud de su esposo.

Jasper tomó la mano de su esposa y se encaminaron hacia el lugar. La inquietud de Alice iba en aumento con cada paso, acrecentada por el silencio de él y su expresión sombría. Sin duda, era algo muy importante lo que debía contarle.

-Me alegra comprobar que mantiene su esplendor -dijo con alivio al contemplar aquella belleza floral. -Temo que he descuidado mi deber en este aspecto -se lamentó.

-Dadas las circunstancias eso era inevitable, ¿no crees? -le justificó ella. -Los jardineros hacen un excelente trabajo.

-Ya veo -respondió con satisfacción mientras caminaba hacia un árbol. -Ven -le pidió sentándose a sus pies, apoyando la espalda en su tronco -siéntate aquí conmigo.

Sin cuestionarlo, Alice obedeció, acomodándola Jasper en su regazo y apoyando ella su cabeza en su pecho. Alice lo sintió respirar hondo, como buscando cierto sosiego.

-Jasper, ¿que ocurre? -preguntó ella con cierta impaciencia, alzando su rostro para mirarlo.

El joven lanzó otro suspiro antes de volver a hablar.

-Imagino que eres consciente de que hace casi tres semanas que se declaró el estado de sitio -comenzó a decirle, con gran seriedad en su voz, yendo directo al punto.

Alice asintió con la misma seriedad reflejada en sus facciones.

-Y también sabes que esta situación no puede ser mantenida por mucho más tiempo -continuó él.

-Sí -afirmó ella, -pero si lo levantas ¿no corremos el riesgo de que nos ataquen? -aventuró ella sin tener plena seguridad en su suposición.

-Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor -concordó él.

-¿Entonces? -quiso saber ella llena de confusión.

-Hace varios días que le estoy dando vueltas al asunto y temo que sólo haya una solución, Alice -sacudió la cabeza contrariado. -Si hubiera alguna otra salida que pudiera evitarlo, por Dios que la tomaría -apretó su mandíbula.

-Me asustas, Jasper -lo miró. -¿De qué estás hablando?

-De atacar nosotros -dijo de súbito.

Alice se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, tratando de asimilar lo que la naturaleza de esa afirmación podría significar.

-Eso supone la guerra -exclamó ella con horror. -No puedes estar hablando en serio -alzó un poco su rostro para enfrentarlo al suyo.

La joven trató de escudriñar en sus facciones, en sus ojos... no podía ser cierto, pero su mutismo y su rictus endurecido no daban lugar a equívocos.

-¿Y si negociaras? -trató de disuadirlo esperanzada.

-¿Cuántas veces intentó negociar tu padre con el Rey Laurent sin conseguirlo? -le rebatió. -Las mismas que tuvo que resistir sus embates -Jasper resopló. -Alice, ¿debo recordarte que intentó asesinarme? ¿Qué tipo de diplomacia funcionaría ante eso?

Alice negó con la cabeza y se abrazó a su esposo. Aquel momento en que Edward y Emmett corrían hacia ella con su cuerpo ensangrentado entre sus brazos todavía la torturaba en su memoria, al igual que aquella agonía que sintió ante la posibilidad de perderlo. Ahora, aquella herida aún sangrante volvía a abrirse, pues era seguro que, si se declaraba la guerra, Jasper encabezaría su ejército.

-Entiéndelo, Alice. No podemos vivir a la defensiva por siempre, atemorizados, nos tendría bajo su yugo igualmente -razonó. -Yo más que nadie deseo la paz, no sólo para nuestro pueblo, también para nosotros -tomó su barbilla y la obligó a mirarle. -Ahora que sé que la felicidad existe, deseo que sea plena, eterna y contigo y no permitiré que las ansias de un rey sanguinario nos arrebate ese derecho.

-No quiero que luches -sollozó ella dejándose llevar por el egoísmo de su amor por él que trataba de retenerlo a su lado a toda costa.

Jasper tomó entre sus dedos una lágrima que surcaba la mejilla de Alice. Habría dado cualquier cosa por evitarle ese dolor, era el mismo que en ese instante le quebraba a él el corazón, pero aquello iba mucho más allá del inmenso amor que sentía por ella.

-Alice, no puedo mandar a mis hombres a la batalla y observarles entregar su vida por mí desde la comodidad de mi trono -alegó él con suavidad, enjugando sus lágrimas. -Me conoces y sabes que ni mi moral ni mis principios me permitirían hacerlo. No podría vivir con ello.

-Pero podrías morir -musitó con apenas un hilo de voz.

-¿Y crees que esa nimiedad me separaría de ti? -aseveró con voz grave, clavando su mirada profunda en la suya.

-Jasper, por favor -le suplicó hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, sin poder impedir el llanto que oprimía su pecho.

-Alice, te lo ruego, no me hagas esto -le pidió él, estrechándola con fuerza.

-¿Y qué más puedo hacer? -inquirió ella llorosa. -Soy tu esposa y te amo. ¿Tan extraño es que no pueda vivir sin ti?.

-¿Y crees que yo si puedo? -se defendió él. -¿Crees que esto no me está desgarrando el alma?

-¿Entonces?

Jasper se separó de ella y con ambas manos volvió a secar sus lágrimas.

-Alice, te lo pido, cálmate y escúchame -le susurró con ternura pero, a su vez, con firmeza, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella suspiró por última vez en busca de sosiego y asintió.

-Sé que me amas -le dijo él -y sí, eres mi esposa, más que eso; eres mi compañera, mi mujer, mi corazón, mi vida entera... eres todo para mí, Alice. Pero hoy más que nunca te imploro que, además, seas mi reina.

Alice intentó desviar la mirada, desolada, mas Jasper se lo impidió tomando su mejilla.

-No estoy anteponiendo nuestro deber a nuestro amor -le aclaró rápidamente. Alice lo miró sin comprender. -Estoy hablando de mi propia integridad, Alice. De ser fiel a mis convicciones y creencias, a mis ideales. Estaría siendo deshonesto conmigo mismo y me sentiría indigno, no sólo de mi corona sino de ti también. No podría amarte libremente, con orgullo, como es debido.

Jasper cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

-Lo siento, Alice. Esto es lo que soy -se lamentó abatido.

-Y yo te amo por ello -declaró ella con la emoción tiñendo sus palabras, lanzándose a los labios de su esposo que recibieron los suyos con apremio, casi con necesidad, sintiendo como Jasper ceñía su cuerpo contra su pecho, como si quisiera fundirla con él.

-Te amo, Alice -musitó casi sin aliento contra su oído, sin dejar de abrazarla. -Más que a nada en este mundo y te juro que si hubiera alguna forma de evitar esto lo haría.

-¿Cuándo marcharíais? -preguntó ya resignada, separándose de él.

-Imagino que en unos días -se encogió él de hombros. -Me reuniré después con Carlisle, Edward, Emmett y Peter para anunciarles mi decisión y, entonces, concretaremos.

-¿Aún no lo saben? -quiso saber, extrañada.

-Debía informarle a mi soberana primero, ¿no crees? -le sonrió con cierta tristeza.

-Júrame que tratarás de mantenerte a salvo, que no te expondrás inútilmente -le pidió con ojos anhelantes.

-Alice, nada ni nadie podrá separarnos y mucho menos la muerte -le reiteró él.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? -cuestionó ella con aflicción.

-Por que necesito vivir, Alice, tengo que vivir -sentenció él, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. -Aún no te he entregado ni una mínima parte de todo lo que tengo para darte y no será la muerte la que me prive de ese privilegio.

-Jasper...

El joven atrapó aquel suspiro que esbozaba su nombre entre sus labios y tomó los de Alice, besándolos con dulzura, con lentitud, pero, a su vez, con vehemencia, queriendo recorrer con su caricia cada milímetro de su piel. Enredó una de sus manos entre su pelo negro mientras la otra bajaba por su espalda hacia su cintura, rodeándola con su brazo. La aferró contra su pecho, corazón con corazón y el mismo latido los hizo palpitar, el mismo amor. Nunca tuvo Jasper mayor certeza sobre sus propias palabras... nada le arrebataría esa sensación tan gloriosa, ni la misma muerte.

-Se ven muy enamorados y... entusiasmados -le apuntó James a Rosalie con cierta sorna, al ver desde lejos la conmovedora escena mientras paseaban.

-Es lo que cabe esperar en una pareja de recién casados, ¿no Excelencia? -le respondió ella sonriendo, sin ocultar el gozo que le producía la felicidad de su hermano.

James se mostró gratamente sorprendido ante aquel detalle.

-¡Por fin os veo sonreír, Alteza! -exclamó con gesto exagerado. -Estaba empezando a temer que aquella deliciosa jovialidad de la que gozabais cuando nos conocimos hubiera sido un mero espejismo.

-Disculpadme, Excelencia -se quiso excusar. -Quizás las circunstancias que estamos viviendo hayan influido en mi ánimo.

-A vuestro hermano no parecen afectarle -apostilló con aire malicioso.

-Excelencia, que seamos gemelos no significa que exterioricemos nuestras emociones del mismo modo -le aclaró. -¿Os importa si vamos a las caballerizas? -quiso cambiar de tema. -Quisiera ver a mi yegua.

-Sí, claro -le indicó con la mano dejándose guiar.

Pero para desgracia de Rosalie, cuando llegaron a las caballerizas se dio cuenta de que no había sido la elección más acertada, pues Emmett estaba atendiendo a Dama en ese momento. Intentaba que la viera con James lo menos posible, sabía que eso alimentaba sus celos y su inseguridad, además de que al joven le reconcomía aquella necedad del Duque de permanecer allí, a pesar de que ella intentara no mostrarse como la más agradable de las compañías. Aún así, James no se daba por enterado, y aquella situación, con el paso de los días estaba llevando a Emmett al límite. Rosalie se lamentó para sus adentros por su ocurrencia, pero ahora era demasiado tarde para cambiar de idea y retroceder. El rostro de Emmett, que se encontraba arrodillado cerca de la yegua revisando sus cascos, se endureció al verlos llegar mientras que, en el de James, se esbozaba una sonrisa malévola.

-Por fin las cosas vuelven a su lugar -se mofó del guardia posicionándose frente a él. -¡Este es el orden natural que rige el mundo! La plebe, arrodillada ante la nobleza, mirando desde abajo la alta esfera a la que nunca debería atreverse a aspirar.

-Excelencia -trató de detenerlo Rosalie.

-No, Alteza, dejadlo -la cortó Emmett con frialdad. -No hay falsedad alguna en vuestra aseveración, Excelencia y os agradezco vuestro interés en querer recordármelo -inclinó su cabeza con fingida cortesía. -¿Algo más sobre lo que deba ser ilustrado, Excelencia? -añadió con ironía.

-Eso será suficiente por hoy -alegó con soberbia, tratando de disfrazar con sus palabras la furia que sus facciones no podían esconder. -Pero podemos seguir mañana con tu instrucción.

-Ya sabéis donde encontrarme, Excelencia -espetó Emmett.

-¿Volvemos al jardín, Excelencia? -intervino Rosalie con una sonrisa, tratando de ocultar lo mortificada que estaba.

-Por supuesto, Alteza -alzó James su mano, ofreciéndosela.

Rosalie posó la suya sobre la del Duque y, lanzándole una disimulada mirada de disculpa a Emmett se alejaron de allí.

-¡Maldita sea! -farfulló él por lo bajo apretando los puños. Aquella situación comenzaba a sobrepasarle. Conforme iban pasando los días más intenciones tenía aquel pusilánime de permanecer en el castillo a pesar de la indiferencia que Rosalie aseguraba mostrarle ¿Por qué no se iba entonces? Rosalie se lamentaba de que aún no se le hubiera declarado, eso le daría la oportunidad de negarse y así deshacerse de él de una vez por todas aunque, había ciertos momentos, como el que acababa de ocurrir, en que Emmett no estaba tan seguro de que esa debería ser la respuesta que ella habría de darle.

No podía llevarse a engaños, no podía continuar negando lo evidente, tratando de tapar el sol con un dedo. Él era un don nadie que había cometido el atrevimiento de ir a posar sus ojos en nada menos que una princesa. La mera sugerencia ya se presentaba ridícula y sabía bien que aquel amor clandestino no les llevaría a ninguna parte ¿o acaso tenía la absurda esperanza de convertirse en príncipe de la noche a la mañana?

Emmett se rió de su propia ingenuidad. Se había dejado llevar demasiado tiempo por aquella ilusión y era el momento de volver a poner los pies en el suelo.

-¿De qué te ríes, Emmett? -lo sorprendió la voz de Peter.

-De la forma tan insospechada en que la vida se nos es mostrada, amigo mío -respondió de forma distraída.

-Anda, levántate -le hizo una mueca de extrañeza. -Su Majestad quiere vernos.

-Hijo, ¿no crees hallar otra opción? -trataba de persuadir Carlisle a su sobrino tras informarles de su decisión.

-Tío, no sé si sepas que ésta no es la primera tentativa del Rey Laurent -comenzó a explicarle Jasper.

-Sí, Edward me puso al tanto del intento de secuestro de tu esposa -se apresuró a confirmarle.

-¿Le has hablado de tus intenciones a Alice? -se interesó Edward.

Jasper asintió.

-Intentó disuadirme pero ha acabado aceptándolo -le respondió. -Creo que, en el fondo, ella también sabe que es la única salida -añadió con pesar.

-Si esa es vuestra decisión, Majestad, os diré que los hombres están cansados de esta situación y están deseosos de luchar -le informó Peter.

-Emmett, ¿qué sabes acerca del ejército de Adamón? -quiso saber Jasper.

Peter le lanzó una rápida pero significativa mirada al guardia.

-Bueno... -titubeó él. -Es bien sabido lo despiadado de sus hombres, y su falta de piedad. La sed de sangre es lo único que parece moverlos, ni planes ni estrategias, sólo el placer de matar.

-¿Es numeroso? -prosiguió. -¿Más que el ejército de Los Lagos?

-Me temo que sí, Majestad.

Jasper quedó pensativo durante unos momentos. Era cierto que quería atajar de raíz con aquella plaga llamada Laurent pero no por eso iba a mandar a sus hombres al suicidio, a no ser que...

-¿Qué tienes en mente, primo? -le preguntó Edward que entendía por su expresión que alguna plausible idea lo asaltaba.

De repente Jasper negó con la cabeza, sin prestarle atención.

-Sería una osadía por mi parte pretender algo así -susurró por lo bajo, ausente, como si olvidara que no se encontraba solo. -Ni siquiera me he presentado ante ellos.

-El ejercito de Asbath es fiel a su Reino -aseveró Emmett, leyendo su pensamiento, sobresaltándolo, -y, por tanto serán leales a su soberano, Majestad.

-No pongo en tela de juicio su lealtad hacia la Reina pero... -vaciló. -Yo no creo ser poseedor aún de ese derecho.

-Es vuestro desde el instante en que os coronasteis como Rey de Asbath, Majestad -rebatió Emmett.

-La confianza y la fidelidad no las otorgan una simple corona, Emmett -discrepó Jasper. -Apenas han oído hablar de mí y ya les estoy mandando a la batalla. Buen soberano he resultado ser.

-Yo mismo me aseguraré de que se unan a la causa -le propuso Emmett.

Jasper lo miró con recelo.

-Creo que soy el más indicado para ello, Majestad -le reiteró. -Nadie mejor que yo para hacerlo que os conozco y cuento, por tanto, con infinidad de argumentos que ofrecerles por los que deberían luchar.

-Pero Emmett...

-Partiré al alba, Majestad -concluyó con seguridad. -En unos días el ejercito de Asbath estará acampado en La Encrucijada a la espera de vuestras órdenes.

-Está bien -aceptó al fin.

-Entonces me retiro, Majestad -le anunció. -He de preparar mi equipaje.

-Majestad, yo también me retiro -dijo Peter con cierta premura mientras Emmett dejaba la estancia. -Hay algo que quiero tratar con él.

Se inclinó rápidamente y salió corriendo tras el guardia.

-Espérate -lo tomó de un brazo haciéndolo detenerse. -¿Qué locura es ésta?

-Tú sabes mejor que nadie...

-Sí, lo sé -le cortó. -Aún así creo que te estás precipitando.

-No veo por qué -le contradijo.

-Benjamín aún no regresa de Bogen -le recordó. -¿Ya no sospechas del pelele empolvado?

-Era desconfianza, Peter, ni siquiera sospechas -puntualizó.

-Aún así creo que deberíamos esperar a que el chico regresara -le sugirió.

-Asbath está a tan solo una jornada de aquí -dijo con apatía. -Puedes mandar a buscarme -concluyó iniciando de nuevo su camino hacia su recámara.

-¿Vas a dejarla sola a merced de ese tipo? -inquirió Peter con declarada intención.

Emmett se detuvo en seco y se giró a mirarlo, de un modo casi amenazador.

-Fin de la discusión -sentenció Emmett con dureza antes de marcharse.

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

-¡Majestades! -exclamó Emmett sorprendido cuando se abrió la puerta de su habitación y los vio esperando en el umbral. -Pasad -les pidió.

-Te extrañamos en la cena, amigo mío -le reprochó Jasper.

-Lo siento, Majestad -se disculpó. -¿Charlotte no...?

-Sí, ya nos avisó de tu falta de apetito -lo estudió Alice con ojos inquisitivos.

-¿Me necesitaban? -preguntó Emmett sin terminar de entender el motivo de su visita.

-Queríamos desearte buen viaje -le explicó Jasper, -y yo, personalmente, quería pedirte que le entregaras esta misiva al Capitán del ejército y, por tanto, a sus hombres.

-Pero...

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, Emmett -lo cortó.

-De acuerdo, Majestad -concordó él.

-¿Necesitas algo? -se ofreció Jasper.

-No, Majestad -negó él. -En cuanto estemos apostados en La Encrucijada mandaré a avisaros.

-¿Tú... lucharás? -se atrevió a preguntarle.

-Por supuesto -respondió con firmeza. -Sería un honor luchar a vuestro lado.

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

-El honor es todo mío, Emmett -posó afable su mano sobre su hombro. -Cuídate mucho.

Emmett asintió agradecido.

Jasper hizo ademán de abandonar la habitación y miró a su esposa.

-Yo... -balbuceó ella.

-Te espero en la recámara -la interrumpió, depositando un leve pero dulce beso en sus labios. Alice le respondió con una sonrisa y aguardó hasta que se retiró su esposo.

-Muy bien -espetó ella con seriedad cuando se hubo cerrado la puerta. -Ahora me explicarás que esperas conseguir con tu actitud.

-No os entiendo, Majestad -contestó eludiendo su mirada indagadora.

-¡Estás hablando conmigo, Emmett! -exclamó airada colocándose frente a él. -Puedes obviar el protocolo.

-¿Qué queréis que os diga? -se encogió de hombros.

-Quiero que me expliques por qué huyes -le exigió.

-No estoy huyendo -se defendió, aunque no sabía muy bien de que. -Creo que es lo que debo hacer.

-Entonces, ¿estás convencido de que por el simple hecho de marcharte tu amor por ella morirá, sin más? -agregó Alice, dejándose de rodeos.

Emmett palideció ante sus palabras, comprendiendo al instante. Se sentó, dejándose caer sobre la cama y, avergonzado, bajó su rostro.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabéis? -preguntó con tono grave.

-Desde el día de la tormenta -le respondió sentándose a su lado. Emmett suspiró recordando aquel momento en que Alice se lo había dado a entender sin que él hubiera querido admitirlo. -En realidad no estaba segura pero no he necesitado mucho para estarlo. Vuestros ojos irradian amor cada vez que se cruzan vuestras miradas.

-Por favor, Majestad -ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, atormentado.

-Emmett, no te estoy juzgando -apartó sus dedos de su cara. -Al contrario, soy feliz por ti.

-¿Os alegráis de mi desdicha? -una triste sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-¿Ella te corresponde?

Emmett asintió con pesadumbre.

-¿Dónde está el problema entonces? -preguntó confundida.

-En mi sangre -le mostró el anverso de su muñeca, -en mi nombre, mi identidad, en que sólo soy...

-Emmett, te vuelvo a recordar que estamos solos -le atajó. -Lo del "simple guardia" te lo puedes ahorrar y dejar de representar ese papel conmigo.

-Aún así no es suficiente, sigo sin merecerla y vos lo sabéis -argumentó él.

-¿Por qué no posees un rancio abolengo? -inquirió Alice. -Creo que Jasper ha dado claras muestras de no ser una persona clasista -alegó. -Eso dejémoselo al Duque James.

Emmett alzó su cara y le miró con las facciones endurecidas y ojos reveladores.

-Así que eso es lo que pretendes -aseveró Alice al entender. -Te estás apartando de su camino, entregándosela a otro hombre.

-¡Es lo mejor para ella! -exclamó poniéndose en pié.

-¿Y con qué derecho te atreves a decidir eso? -le acusó.

-Con el que me otorga el sentido común y la sensatez -se justificó.

-¿Desde cuando el amor es sensato?

-Emmett... -Rosalie irrumpió en la habitación sobresaltándolos a ambos. -Perdón... yo...

-Tranquila, Rosalie, yo ya me iba -se puso Alice en pie. -Sólo espero que cuando te des cuenta de tu error no sea demasiado tarde -le susurró al muchacho. -Buen viaje, Emmett. Manda mi cariño a todos -se despidió de él abrazándolo.

-Gracias, Majestad -respondió con cierta turbación.

Alice se separó de él con pesar y se dirigió hacia la puerta, deteniéndose cerca de Rosalie.

-Ojalá le hagas entrar en razón -le dijo con una sonrisa antes de marcharse, cerrando tras de sí.

-¿Lo sabe? -dudó ella acercándose a él.

Emmett asintió.

-¿Y lo acepta? -le cuestionó entusiasmada. -Podría ayudarnos a interceder ante mi hermano.

-No hay nada por lo que interceder -espetó con sequedad.

-No te entiendo...

-¿Aún no te has enterado de que me marcho? -sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Sí, pero volverás ¿no? -se extrañó ella.

Emmett no respondió, le dio la espalda y se mantuvo en silencio.

Rosalie no tardó en comprender. Ya su hermano había hecho un comentario en la cena sobre lo insistente de su alegato al ofrecerse a ser él mismo quien marchase a Asbath. Para Jasper aquello resultaba digno de admirar, aunque Rosalie se preguntaba el porqué de su actitud tan voluntariosa. Tenía la respuesta frente a sus ojos.

-Entonces ese es el verdadero motivo de tu partida -aventuró ella posicionándose frente a él. -Me estás abandonando.

-No se puede abandonar lo que no se posee -sentenció él con frialdad.

Entonces Rosalie tomó su rostro con ambas manos y unió sus labios con los suyos, besándolo con fervor, aturdiéndolo. Deslizó sus brazos rodeando su cuello y se abrazó a él, arqueando su cuerpo contra el suyo, con la firme intención de que la sintiera, por entero, mientras seguía besándolo ávidamente, continuando con aquella lucha sin cuartel. Por mucho que Emmett intentó no doblegarse, sus deseos de tocarla y abrazarla eran cada vez más poderosos, y se acrecentaban con cada una de las caricias que le dedicaban aquellos deliciosos labios. Finalmente se rindió sin remisión y elevó sus brazos para estrecharla contra su pecho. Sí, la sentiría una vez más, era una justa recompensa por aquel sacrificio que le laceraba el corazón, el alma. Respondió a su beso con el mismo ardor, saboreando su boca hasta la saciedad, queriendo que ese exquisito dulzor impregnara su mente y sus recuerdos donde permanecerían para siempre. Y Rosalie lo comprendió, aquel beso le supo a despedida, a adiós y aunque quiso transmitirle todo su amor, todo sus anhelos y acallar de su mente la estúpida idea de dejarla, con cada instante que pasaba lo notaba más y más lejano. Sus brazos la abrazaban, sus labios la besaban pero su alma se separaba angustiosamente de la suya.

-¿De cuántas formas he de decirte que te pertenezco? -lo miró con ojos suplicantes. -¡Te amo, Emmett!

-¡Y yo a ti! ¡Desesperadamente! -le declaró.

-¿Entonces por qué?

-Por que esto es lo mejor -bajó él su rostro huyendo de su mirada.

-¿Para quién? ¿Para ti? -inquirió con furia, tratando de tragarse las lágrimas que luchaban por liberarse de sus ojos.

-¡No! -se apresuró a negar. -¡Es lo mejor para ti!

-¡Tú eres lo mejor para mí! -dijo exasperada.

-¡Te conviene alguien como James! -exclamó mortificado.

Rosalie se alejó un paso de él y comenzó a reír, una risa falsa, aderezada con la sal de su llanto.

-Eres un iluso -ironizó. -¿Crees que porque te marches me arrojaré a sus brazos? ¿Tan banal piensas que es mi amor por ti? ¿O es que has olvidado lo que me dijiste una vez cuando ocurrió aquel episodio entre Charlotte y Peter? "No hay nada que se pueda hacer si el corazón de la doncella ya pertenece a otro" ¿Lo olvidaste? -insistió -¡¿Lo olvidaste?! -golpeó su pecho obligándole a contestar.

-No -masculló entre dientes.

-Pues mi corazón no sólo te pertenece, Emmett -prosiguió entre lágrimas, -lo marcaste a fuego, y es un ardor que me consume dolorosamente cuando no te tengo cerca pero que tu simple contacto mitiga tornándose en embriagador bálsamo. Mis manos sólo reconocen la tuyas, al igual que mis labios, mis ojos, mi aliento, mi esencia... sólo te reconocen a ti.

Rosalie posó su mano en la mejilla de Emmett y captó un lágrima solitaria que la surcaba.

-Dime que volverás a mi lado -le pidió.

Emmett cerró los ojos y tomó aire, tembloroso.

-Adiós, Alteza -suspiró contra su piel.

Tomó sus dedos, apartándolos de su rostro, y se giró dándole la espalda, sin querer ver como se marchaba, evitando así la tentación de detenerla, alejando el deseo de estrecharla de nuevo para no volver a soltarla jamás. Escuchó sus pasos lentos a lo largo de la habitación, el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y entonces se derrumbó. Cayó sobre sus rodillas con el rostro entre sus manos, ahogando un grito de dolor al sentir su corazón resquebrajarse en miles de pedazos dentro de su pecho. Y lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho al saber que él mismo se había condenado a la más absoluta soledad, a una vida llena de oscuridad y de su ausencia. Sólo le quedaba aquel sabor en sus labios que jamás se borraría de su piel.

Aún no despuntaba el alba cuando se levantó de la cama, con los músculos entumecidos, tras horas de vigilia y aflicción. Se acercó a la cómoda tomando la carta de Jasper y la leyó, guardándola después en el interior de su jubón. Sin duda a los soldados les honrarían las palabras de su Rey pero seguía convencido de que eran innecesarias; el ejército de Asbath lucharía con toda seguridad. Se colgó el morral al hombro y se dirigió a la puerta, despidiéndose de aquel cuarto en el que quedaría encerrado su corazón.

Antes de cruzar el puente levadizo se volteó para echar una última mirada a aquel castillo en el que se había permitido el lujo y la osadía de soñar. Vislumbró una de las ventanas del torreón alumbrada por la luz de las velas y su fulgor desdibujó el rostro de Rosalie. Emmett no pudo evitar que el brillo de sus ojos lo capturaran una vez más y Rosalie sonrió para sus adentros con amargura. Podrían pasar semanas, meses, años, incluso siglos, pero ella siempre estaría allí, esperándolo, hasta que él decidiera volver. Por que él volvería y ella estaba convencida de ello, debía estarlo... esa esperanza era lo único que la mantendría con vida hasta entonces.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido???**

**¿Bien? ¿mal? Un review vuestro es todo lo que necesito para saberlo :p**

**Ahora en serio... espero que os haya gustado este capítulo aunque sé que es un poquito triste...**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Un besazo a todas y hasta pronto!!!^3^**


	23. Chapter 23

CAPÍTULO 23

Una reluciente bruma nublaba sus ojos, quizás iluminada por la luz del sol o quizás era producto de su mente obnubilada por el sueño. No pudo encontrar la conexión con la realidad hasta que las puntas de unos dedos que eran de sobra conocidos por ella comenzaron a rozar su espalda desnuda. No le hacía falta abrir los ojos para comprobar a quien pertenecían esas manos que la acariciaban, su piel siempre sería capaz de reconocer ese tacto; él era el único que conseguía estremecerla con ese acto tan simple o turbarla como ahora que podía sentir su aliento en su oído mientras depositaba ardientes besos en el nacimiento de su cuello. Dejó escapar un suspiro, casi de derrota, y volvió a tomar aire buscando una fortaleza que difícilmente podría encontrar al acercarse aquellos labios, que ella tanto anhelaba, peligrosamente a los suyos.

-¿Tratáis de embaucarme, Alteza? -forzó Bella su voz en un reproche que apenas así lo parecía.

-¿Sabéis cual es el castigo por llamar tramposo a vuestro esposo? -susurró Edward contra su mejilla mientras pegaba su torso también desnudo a la espalda de ella.

-No creí que se pudiera ser culpable por decir la verdad -alegó dominando difícilmente el temblor de sus palabras.

Edward rió quedamente mientras, con movimiento certero, la volteó colocándola de espaldas en la cama, su rostro frente al suyo y, con media sonrisa dibujada aún en sus labios, se inclinó sobre los de ella. Aún sin saber de donde había sacado la fuerza suficiente para escapar del embrujo de sus verdes ojos, Bella giró su rostro rechazando su beso.

-Ya no estés molesta conmigo, Bella -musitó él con voz lastimera. -Ni siquiera me diste un beso de buenas noches ayer -hizo un mohín infantil.

-Puedo comenzar a dar saltos de alegría por toda la habitación si eso te hace feliz -ironizó ella.

Edward resopló.

-Creí que con la discusión de anoche había habido más que suficiente -puntualizó ahora con seriedad.

-¿Significa eso que no quieres atender a mi petición? -lo acusó ella.

-No se trata de querer, Bella -se sentó en la cama pasándose una mano por el cabello con nerviosismo. -Y no -la cortó adivinando sus intenciones. -Lo de _querer es poder_ no es aplicable en absoluto en esta cuestión.

-No veo que te lo impide -se incorporó ella también, cubriéndose con la sábana y cruzándose de brazos.

-Por ejemplo el amor a mi familia y a esta tierra.

-Que están muy por encima de tu amor por mí -le cuestionó ella con frialdad.

-Hiriéndome tampoco evitarás me una a lucha -bajó él la mirada con decepción.

Bella sintió un gélido escalofrío recorrerla sabiendo que se había extralimitado en su acusación y los remordimientos hicieron mella en sus mejillas que se sonrojaron de vergüenza y temor.

-Perdóname -le pidió con voz trémula casi tomada por las lágrimas. -Te juro que no sentí ni una sola de las palabras que te dije y tampoco pretendía herirte -añadió temblorosa ante su silencio, -no podría, Edward; tu dolor es mi dolor. Por favor...

El muchacho tomó su mano y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola con fuerza, siendo ese el impulsor de aquellas lágrimas que anegaban sus ojos, liberándose como parte de su alivio y de su propia penitencia.

-Jamás vuelvas a dudar de mi amor por ti -le pidió él con tristeza. -Te lo ruego, Bella.

-Discúlpame -le repitió ahogando un sollozo.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué lloras? -le preguntó con aire desenfadado al notar la agitación de sus hombros, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

-No quise decir algo así -le respondió mortificada. -Pero la simple idea de poder perderte me impide pensar con claridad.

-Me hago cargo, amor -la consoló enjugando sus mejillas con sus pulgares. -Pero trata de comprender mi postura. Este Reino es prácticamente mi segundo hogar y Jasper es como un hermano para mí. ¿No es lo mismo que sientes tú por Asbath y tu prima Alice? -le cuestionó calmadamente.

Bella tuvo que asentir, aquello era una verdad irrefutable.

-¿Y no harías cualquier cosa que estuviera en tu mano si se vieran amenazados? -siguió con su razonamiento. -¿Podrías vivir con la conciencia tranquila si Alice estuviera en peligro y tú no movieras ni un dedo para ayudarla?

-Sentiría que la habría traicionado -admitió ella muy a su pesar, bajando su rostro avergonzada.

-Pues ésta es una de esas ocasiones en las que necesitan de nuestro apoyo, Bella -alzó su barbilla para que lo mirara. -Sé que Jasper jamás me pediría que lo acompañara pero lo haré a pesar de su posible negativa.

-¿Y mi parte de la lucha cuál debería ser según tú? -quiso saber ella.

-Bastará con que entiendas mi decisión, me veas partir tranquila y orgullosa de tu esposo y aguardes mi regreso confiada y esperanzada -concordó él.

-Mucho me pides -susurró ella reprimiendo aquel dolor en su garganta provocado por nuevas lágrimas que luchaban por escapar de sus ojos.

-Nunca dije que tu misión fuera a ser sencilla, pero querías luchar ¿no? -le sonrió él con calidez.

-Edward... -lo miró con ojos vidriosos.

Él volvió a refugiarla en su pecho otorgándole consuelo, acariciando su cabello y su espalda.

-Volveré sano y salvo -le aseguró él.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-¿Dudas de mis habilidades combatiendo? -trató de bromear él.

Bella chasqueó la lengua con su comentario.

-Estamos del lado de la justicia, la razón y el honor, luchando contra un déspota, un tirano, un asesino y ni siquiera hemos sido quien ha lanzado la primera piedra -le recordó. -La fortuna siempre sonríe a los audaces y los inocentes y, nosotros somos ambas cosas.

Edward tomó el rostro de su esposa y le obligó a mirarla.

-¿Estás de acuerdo? -indagó con tono conciliador, a lo que ella asintió. -Entonces dedícame una de tus arrolladoras sonrisas.

Bella no pudo evitar reírse de su ocurrencia.

-Así me gusta –le sonrió él. -¿Puedo reclamar ahora mi beso de buenas noches? -se inclinó sobre ella sugerente.

-Ya ha amanecido -negó ella con la cabeza siguiendo su juego.

-Entonces me debes también el de los buenos días -susurró sobre su boca antes de tomarla con la suya ardientemente, embriagándose ambos con el dulce sabor de la reconciliación.

Sin dejar de besarla, Edward empujó con suavidad a Bella y la tumbó sobre la cama, colocándose sobre ella delicadamente y la corriente que produjo en ellos el contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos los hizo gemir a ambos.

-Llegaremos tarde a desayunar -jadeó ella contra su boca mientras Edward comenzaba a acariciarla con maestría, sabiendo el lugar justo donde la haría vibrar.

-Al diablo con el desayuno -la miró él con ojos inyectados en pasión, haciendo que un suspiro escapase de la garganta de Bella.

Edward enterró su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y comenzó a delinear las líneas de su piel con sus labios llenos de fuego, incendiándola a su paso mientras la humedad de su lengua avivaba más esas llamas, en lugar de mitigarlas. Formó un sendero sinuoso y ardiente de besos hasta uno de sus senos y Bella no pudo reprimir un gemido al sentir sus labios sobre la sensible piel, enterrando sus dedos en su espalda, embargada por la sensación.

Edward sabía por su respuesta que estaba más que preparada para él, del mismo modo que él lo estaba para ella, pero no quería privarse del gozo de seguir acariciándola y hacerla estremecer, temblar de deseo, llevándola casi hasta el límite. Deslizó su mano hasta su abdomen rozándola suavemente hasta una de sus piernas, separándoselas un poco, haciendo que Bella se arquease de anticipación. Guió sus dedos desde su rodilla ascendiendo por el interior de sus muslos con tortuosa lentitud, mientras Bella cerraba una mano entre la sábana con fuerza, tratando de alivianar su impaciencia.

Cuando Edward llegó a su centro gimió sobre su seno al comprobar su humedad y la forma con que su femineidad se abría a su tacto, como sus dedos resbalaban por su tersura, arrancándole jadeos de su pecho. Amaba el tenerla así, expuesta a él, entregada, abandonándose, sucumbiendo a sus caricias y fue así, teniéndola a merced de su pasión, que un deseo irrefrenable se apoderó de él y, negándose a combatirlo, se dejó llevar.

Elevó su boca hasta la de Bella y la atrapó con avidez, sin dejar de acariciarla.

-No me detengas, por favor -le susurró contra sus labios. Edward la miró a los ojos buscando su respuesta y, aún sin entender lo que le estaba pidiendo, Bella accedió.

Entonces comenzó a recorrer de nuevo su cuerpo con sus labios y fue cuando sus besos siguieron descendiendo hasta su abdomen que Bella entendió su petición. Se mordió el labio sin creer que aquello fuera posible y casi sin atreverse a desear que así fuera, hasta que notó que la mano de Edward dejaba de acariciarla y sintió su cálido aliento en su lugar.

Cuando sus labios rozaron su centro, Bella tuvo que reprimir un grito ante el íntimo contacto que la colmaba de un placer inimaginable. Edward comenzó a saborear extasiado la exquisitez de su carne y se deleitó de su extrema suavidad, mucho más que al tacto de sus dedos. Con su lengua alcanzó su cúspide y la sintió enloquecer, hundiendo sus manos entre sus cabellos, deseando que no parara, que no terminase nunca esa placentera sensación.

Gozar de aquella reacción que él era capaz de provocar en ella lo hizo más osado y quiso saborear su interior, viajando con su lengua hasta su entrada, degustándola, una y otra vez. Edward gimió contra su intimidad, su delicioso sabor era intoxicante y escucharla jadear así lo estaba llevando al borde del abismo.

-Edward, te necesito -gimió ella, cumpliendo así con su mismo anhelo y, separando su boca de ella, trepó por su piel hasta volver a colocarse sobre ella, poseyéndola al fin, entregándose a ella y a la calidez de su cuerpo.

Bella buscó su boca con desesperación mientras Edward iniciaba su danza dentro de ella, una danza llena de la pasión y el amor de ambos. El cúmulo de sentimientos anudó su unión en una sincronía de movimientos y la conjunción perfecta de sus esencias.

-Abrázame, necesito sentirte más -le pidió él apoyando su rostro en la curva de su cuello y ella obedeció, apretando sus brazos en su espalda y rodeando su cuerpo con sus piernas, ligando más sus caderas a las de él, gimiendo ambos ante el pleno contacto.

Sus cuerpos estallaron al unísono, con oleadas de placer inundándolos por completo, transportándolos, aislándolos de la realidad. Sus cuerpos temblorosos se derrumbaron uno en brazos del otro y quedaron mirándose, en silencio, mientras sus pechos trataban de hallar aliento.

-Gracias -susurró Edward cuando se calmó su respiración apoyando su rostro sobre su pecho.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó ella extrañada acariciando su mejilla.

-Por satisfacer mi petición -respondió él con sonrisa pícara.

-Será un placer volver a cumplir tus deseos -lo miró ella insinuante.

-Deberíamos discutir más a menudo -sugirió él divertido haciéndola reír, atrapando él su risa entre sus labios.

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

Con las manos entrelazadas salieron de la habitación. Aún anidaba en su cuerpo el recuerdo del momento que acababan de compartir, alimentado por sus miradas y sonrisas llenas de complicidad.

Al asomarse al comedor, encontraron a su familia esperándolos.

-Perdón por el retraso -se excusó Edward con tono despreocupado, aunque las mejillas sonrosadas de Bella eran más que delatoras. -Veo que no somos los únicos -apuntó mirando los asientos vacíos de Emmett y Rosalie.

-Imagino que mi hermana sí que se habrá dormido -repuso Jasper, -pero Emmett se marchó antes del amanecer.

-¿Nos ha abandonado nuestro guardia predilecto? -inquirió James mordaz, sin poder ocultar la satisfacción que le producía aquella noticia.

-Le confié un asunto de vital importancia y se ha marchado a Asbath a cumplir con el encargo -le anunció Jasper con declarada provocación en su afirmación y rió para sus adentros al ver sus efectos en el rictus de James que se retorcieron al comprobar, por enésima vez, en cuan alta estima tenía el Rey a aquel guardia arribista.

-Yo voy a despertar a Rosalie -atajó de repente Alice, levantándose. Jasper la miró sorprendido. -Podéis empezar sin mí -le sonrió ella confidente a lo que él asintió.

Depositó un beso en los labios de su esposo y se apresuró a salir del comedor, dirigiéndose a la habitación de su cuñada. Estaba casi segura de que no se había quedado dormida, de hecho dudaba de que hubiera conseguido conciliar el sueño más de cinco minutos seguidos. No sabía de que forma habría concluido la conversación entre ellos la noche anterior pero, conociendo a Emmett como lo conocía, tenía serias dudas de que Rosalie hubiera podido disuadirlo.

Cuando llamó a la puerta no obtuvo respuesta, como era de esperar, así que entró con paso decidido. La encontró tumbada en la cama, vestida aún con las ropas del día anterior, inmóvil y con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana. No reaccionó hasta que Alice se sentó a su lado tomando una de sus manos y, aún así, su única respuesta fue un débil parpadeo. Se bello rostro estaba marcado por surcos húmedos de lágrimas y sus ojos enrojecidos habían perdido su brillo azulado de costumbre, tornándose oscuros por el pesar.

-Dime que volverá -susurró de repente como un lamento. Entonces, como guiada por un impulso se incorporó y se abrazó a Alice, apoyando su rostro en su hombro.

-Emmett es un estúpido por dejarte así, pero sé que no puede vivir sin ti -la consoló Alice abrazándola.

-¿Entonces por qué? -la miró con el rostro roto por la desesperación.

-Cree que alguien como él no es...

-¡Ya sé lo que cree! -exclamó dolida. -¡Me lo ha repetido hasta la saciedad! ¿Y sabes lo peor? Han sido las mismas veces que me ha dicho que me amaba.

-Es que te ama -le reiteró Alice. -Pero vive en conflicto por la situación.

-Se regodea en un conflicto que ha creado él mismo -lo acusó. -¿Cuándo se convencerá de que yo no necesito todo esto? -señaló a su alrededor. -Teniéndolo a él me basta y me sobra.

-No quiere que te enfrentes a tu hermano por él o que abandones tu posición para seguirlo -le aclaró. -En cierto modo es comprensible.

-¿También es comprensible que trate de arrojarme a los brazos de otro hombre? -espetó molesta, enjugándose las lágrimas casi con brusquedad.

-Creo haberte dicho nada más comenzar nuestra conversación que Emmett es estúpido -puntualizó divertida.

En el rostro de Rosalie se esbozó lo que parecía una tenue sonrisa pero que se esfumó al instante, ensombreciéndose de nuevo su mirada.

-¿Qué puedo hacer, Alice? -preguntó con desazón.

-Por lo pronto quitarte estas ropas y ponerte algo más cómodo -respondió levantándose de la cama e instándole a ella a hacer lo mismo, mientras la ayudaba a desvestirse. -De cara a la galería, tienes molestias en el estómago y te he dado una tisana, procuraré que tu tío venga a revisarte lo menos posible -le ofreció un camisón. -Yo misma te voy a preparar un agua de tila para que descanses. Debes sobreponerte y recuperarte ¿O quieres que Emmett te vea ojerosa y echada a morir cuando regrese? -bromeó.

-Alice...

-Emmett regresará, no lo dudes -le dijo más seria mientras la cubría con la sábana y se sentaba junto a ella. -Te aseguro que esto está siendo igual de doloroso para él como para ti y, aunque sé que es obstinado e incluso testarudo, no tardará en darse cuenta de que ha cometido un error al marcharse y volverá.

-Pero hasta entonces...

-Serás fuerte y harás acopio de todo tu arrojo y resolución para aguardar su retorno sin dejarte llevar por la angustia -sentenció. -Aparte de tu belleza esas son las cualidades que Emmett ama en ti, así que haz honor a ellas.

Rosalie la miró afligida.

-También puedes idear formas de vengarte de él -bromeó, haciéndola sonreír de nuevo levemente. -Voy a por la tila y vuelvo en un minuto -decidió poniéndose en pie.

-Gracias, Alice -musitó Rosalie.

-No es nada -le respondió ella alegremente.

Cuando volvió a quedarse a solas, sus ojos volvieron a posarse en aquella ventana, desde donde lo había visto alejarse y se preguntó si llegaría el día en que esa misma ventana le regalaría la imagen de su regreso. Pensó en la palabras de Alice. ¿Sentiría Emmett ese dolor que a ella le oprimía el pecho de modo agonizante hasta entumecerla? ¿Sentiría que cada latido de su corazón era como una daga que se clavaba cada vez más en su interior? Sería tan fácil mitigar todo ese pesar, liberarse de ese calvario que los torturaba a ambos...

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

El sol ya empezaba a caer tras las colinas cuando Emmett divisó el castillo de Asbath, su patria... Se le antojaba tan extraña ahora... Sabía muy bien que el único lugar donde podría sentir que estaba su hogar era en los brazos de Rosalie y él mismo los había rechazado.

En la soledad del viaje había tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar, en realidad para atormentarse, y cada vez que un destello de duda inundaba su mente se esforzaba por ahuyentarlo y convencerse de que su decisión era la correcta. Sin embargo, esa pesadumbre que cargaba sobre sus hombros, ese dolor que había invadido su pecho como una mala semilla y que crecía a cada segundo retorciendo sus entrañas de forma despiadada hasta el punto de dejarlo sin aliento era difícil de obviar. Su honor le decía que actuaba apropiadamente, pero su corazón aún seguía resquebrajado en mil pedazos en su interior y, aquella herida, lejos de sanar, no hacía más que sangrar y sangrar.

Cruzó el puente levadizo y, entre animados saludos y miradas de admiración llegó al castillo. Ató a Goliath a un madero y se apresuró a entrar a la cocina donde una mujer de avanzada edad, mediana estatura y apariencia fuerte revisaba los calderos que hervían en los fogones.

-Había olvidado el aroma de tus guisos, vieja Bianca -espetó a su espalda con sorna.

-Sólo hay una persona en este mundo que se atreva a llamarme así -aseveró mientras se volteaba a enfrentarlo, con expresión dura y que sólo pudo mantener durante unos segundos hasta que se echó a los brazos del muchacho que la esperaban abiertos.

Emmett la hizo girar varias veces antes de soltarla.

-Por todos los Santos, ¡estás en los huesos! -exclamó ella palpando sus músculos. -¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Cómo se llama quien? -se extrañó él.

-La muchacha que te tiene en este estado y por la que se entristecen tus ojos ojerosos -repuso con mirada inquisidora.

-No sé de qué me hablas -se encogió de hombros tratando de fingir lo más que pudo.

-Si tú no estás enamorado yo estoy ciega -concluyó ella.

-Pues lo disimulas muy bien -agitó Emmett una mano frente a sus ojos, golpeando ella su brazo.

-¿Y dónde está mi niña? -quiso saber con clara emoción tiñendo su voz.

-En Los Lagos con su esposo -le informó mientras tomaba una manzana del frutero y la mordía.

-Pero...

-Destilando amor a cada paso que dan -la tranquilizó él.

-¿Entonces él la ama? -se iluminó el rostro de la mujer.

-Como un demente -le guiñó el ojo Emmett.

-Más respeto hacia Su Majestad -le reprochó ella alzando un cucharón con mirada amenazante.

-Tú preguntas y yo respondo -le hizo un mohín.

-Muy bien, entonces te preguntaré cual es el motivo de tu visita o ¿es que piensas quedarte definitivamente?

-Han surgido ciertas dificultades -le dijo ahora con seriedad. -De hecho quiero que reúnas a toda la servidumbre en el Patio de Armas. Lo que vengo a anunciar les concierne a todos.

-¿Pero ellos están bien? -le cuestionó preocupada antes de que saliera de la cocina.

-Por el momento, sí -respondió antes de salir.

Caminó con premura hacia el patio, atravesando las innumerables arcadas de piedra que formaban la galería y no pudo evitar que volviera a su mente aquella vez que descubrió a Rosalie oculta tras una pilastra espiándolo. Sólo habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde aquello pero parecía algo tan lejano...

Cuando llegó al Patio de Armas se encontró con los hombres en el último entrenamiento de la tarde y los observó durante un momento. Su formación y su estado físico seguían siendo excelentes a pesar de su ausencia y se enorgulleció al pensar que Jasper estaría más que satisfecho con su ejército.

-Steve, la espalda erguida y tú, Patrick, afirma esos dos pies en el suelo si no quieres que una leve brisa te tumbe -exclamó Emmett llamando la atención de sus hombres que lo miraron sorprendidos, tirando las armas para correr hacia él.

-¡Capitán! -gritó otro muchacho que hizo lo mismo que sus compañeros.

-Francis, creo que desde hace más de dos años ese es tu cargo -le dijo Emmett poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Sólo a efectos prácticos y hasta que tú decidas volver a ocupar ese puesto -le recordó él con precisión. -Además, todos, incluido yo, te consideramos nuestro Capitán por mucho que te quejes. ¡Mírate! Acabas de llegar y ya estás dando instrucciones a los muchachos.

Emmett se rascó la cabeza con gesto de culpabilidad mientras los cuatro hombres se echaban a reír.

-¿Cómo es el Rey? -se atrevió a preguntar Steve, sonriendo Emmett ante su justificada preocupación.

-Un soberano extraordinario -afirmó con el pecho henchido. -Su Majestad que en paz descanse no pudo elegir mejor a quien legar este Reino.

Los tres hombres respiraron aliviados.

-¡Ah! y os encantará saber que él mismo supervisa las rutinas de entrenamiento de sus hombres -se rió él ante sus expresiones de asombro.

-Eso si que es una sorpresa -comentó Patrick sonriente.

-¿Entonces no te ha dejado dirigir a los hombres? -intervino Francis.

-El ejército de Los Lagos tiene su propio Capitán, Peter, muy bueno por cierto -le aclaró. -Además, te recuerdo que viajé en calidad de guardia, no de capitán.

-¿Quieres decir que Su Majestad no lo sabe? -frunció el ceño.

-Aún no, pero temo que se enterará pronto, si aún deseas deshacerte de ese puesto -le insinuó Emmett.

-Desde este preciso instante es tuyo -concordó, -pero, que significa eso de muy pronto -lo miró con suspicacia.

-Reunid a los hombres -les pidió con rostro severo. -Hay algo que debo comunicaros a todos.

Los jóvenes asintieron y se apresuraron a obedecer. Emmett se encaminó hacia un pequeño estrado de madera que utilizaban para ciertos ejercicios y se subió a él con la intención de que todos pudieran escucharlo sin dificultad. A lo lejos vio a Bianca aproximarse con la servidumbre y a los últimos muchachos que salían del Cuartel de Guardias y que lo miraban con entusiasmo mientras escuchaba algunos murmullos animados que anunciaban que _había_ _vuelto el Capitán_.

Emmett alzó las manos demandando silencio.

-Antes de narraros porqué estoy aquí -habló con potente voz -y a sabiendas del gran aprecio que sentís hacia la ya coronada Reina Alice, os diré que se haya feliz al lado de su esposo, el Rey Jasper. Me pidió encarecidamente que os transmitiera todo su cariño y me consta que siempre os lleva en su corazón.

Los vítores y exclamaciones de alegría no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Y cómo es nuestro soberano? -se escuchó una voz entre la multitud.

Emmett comprendía a la perfección el recelo que alberga la inmensa mayoría del pueblo al haber elegido el Viejo Rey a un desconocido para formar aquella alianza que uniría ambos Reinos.

-En el tiempo que he permanecido en Los Lagos, Su Majestad no ha dado más que muestras de su ecuanimidad, su benevolencia y su honestidad. Como bien sabéis, es un Reino muy próspero y ha sido gracias a su empeño, su esfuerzo y la búsqueda de bienestar y justicia para todos los ciudadanos que lo ha conseguido. Sin embargo, me temo que ahora todo eso esté en peligro -añadió con voz grave. -Hace unas semanas alguien del Reino de Adamón atentó contra su vida y lo puso al borde de la muerte.

Las maldiciones y juramentos en contra del Rey Laurent llenaron el amplio patio y Emmett tuvo que pedir silencio y tranquilidad en reiteradas ocasiones.

-Nuestro Rey, además de joven y fuerte es valiente, un guerrero -continuó cuando se hubieron calmado los ánimos. -Se declaró el estado de sitio por prevención durante su convalecencia pero es una situación que no se puede mantener por más tiempo. Quiere luchar y enfrentarse al Rey Laurent pero yo mismo le disuadí de acudir a la batalla únicamente con su ejército. Están altamente cualificados aunque en inferioridad numérica y habría sido un suicidio. Por eso estoy aquí -les informó. -Os aclaro que Su Majestad no insinuó en ningún momento que os unierais a la lucha, de hecho se negó cuando se lo sugerí porque no cree merecer esa deferencia por vuestra parte. Sin embargo, yo me tomé la libertad de asegurarle que lo haríais. Decidme, ¿me equivoqué cuando le ofrecí nuestro apoyo al Rey? ¿Dejaremos que luche solo contra esa escoria del Reino de Adamón?

Los gritos eufóricos se adueñaron de las voces del gentío y Emmett se sintió orgulloso de pertenecer a ese pueblo.

-Su Majestad me pidió que os leyera esto -exclamó Emmett sobre el griterío reclamando de nuevo su silencio y su atención.

Extrajo la misiva del interior de su jubón y bajo las miradas atentas y curiosas de todos comenzó su lectura.

_Al apreciado y respetado pueblo de Asbath:_

_Siento que sean éstas las primeras palabras que os dirijo como vuestro soberano y que no sean personalmente, pero, desgraciadamente, las circunstancias me lo impiden y me obligan a actuar de esta manera._

_Antes de visitaros y celebrar de nuevo frente a vosotros la ceremonia de coronación y poder festejar juntos la anexión de los dos Reinos debía finiquitar cierto asunto que requería con urgencia de mi atención. Por otro lado, y como imagino ya sabréis, hace poco más de tres semanas sufrí un atentado por parte del Reino de Adamón que me mantuvo postrado en una cama varios días y del que, gracias a Dios, ya estoy recuperado. Se declaró el estado de sitio de forma preventiva y todavía perdura hasta el día de hoy aunque, como podéis suponer, es una situación insostenible._

_Quiero hacer hincapié en que no temo por mi persona. Con gusto entregaría mi vida si eso asegurara la paz y la dicha de la Reina, a la que no me avergüenza decir frente a todos que amo profundamente, y la de nuestros pueblos. Al igual pienso que el atentado que sufrí va más allá de la herida que me pudieron infligir, pues es una agresión a nuestra integridad y nuestra libertad como ciudadanos. Pretenden apabullarnos con sus provocaciones disfrazadas de terror y someternos, pisotearnos, aprisionarnos bajo su yugo y eso es algo que no pienso consentir._

_He tomado la decisión de luchar, mas no creo ser yo el que esté iniciando el enfrentamiento. Me consta que Asbath también ha recibido varios ataques por parte de Adamón y que bien habéis sabido sortear. Pero yo me pregunto... ¿hasta cuando? ¿En qué momento podremos dejar de temer los arranques sanguinarios del Rey Laurent? ¿Deberemos vivir siempre alerta a sus movimientos y pretensiones sin vivir en paz?_

_Sé que cualquier tipo de negociación sería en vano, sus métodos son a golpe de cuchillo y parece que respondiendo con sus mismas armas será la única forma de solventar esta situación. No me produce ningún tipo de gozo el mandar a mi pueblo a la guerra, pero no veo otra salida y ellos mismos prefieren luchar que vivir bajo la amenaza de un rey mezquino y caprichoso._

_Estos son los únicos argumentos que os ofrezco para que luchéis a mi lado, y digo a mi lado pues yo seré el primero que cabalgará espada en mano contra la ruindad de Laurent. No pretendo apelar a vuestra posible lealtad hacia mí pues no creo ser merecedor aún de ese honor. Mi corona no me concede ese privilegio pues sois vosotros los que debéis concedérmelo, cuando yo así lo amerite con mis actos y mi decisiones a la hora de gobernar. Tampoco apelaré a la fidelidad que, me consta, sentís hacia la Reina, ni siquiera os juzgaré si creéis que esta lucha os es del todo ajena pues tenéis todo el derecho y la libertad de hacerlo._

_A los que quieran unirse a mí no puedo menos que agradecéroslo eternamente. Prometo luchar mientras me quedé un hálito de vida y honraros hasta el final, sin temor a desfallecer. _

_Sólo me resta reiteraros el juramento que hice ante el altar el día de mi coronación._

_Yo, Jasper, Rey de los Lagos por derecho de sangre, Rey de Asbath por derechos conyugales, juro solemnemente gobernar los Pueblos de ambos Reinos y sus Posesiones y otros Territorios pertenecientes a cualquiera de ellos, según sus respectivas leyes y costumbres. Así mismo, me __comprometo a respetar y defender a mi Pueblo, asegurando la paz y haciendo justicia con misericordia._

_Dios os guarde a todos._

Emmett concluyó la lectura de la carta y la plegó, mientras un denso silencio se apoderaba del patio. Observó a todos los presentes tratando de escudriñar en sus rostros alguna reacción y, habría podido jurar que incluso mantenían la respiración, expectantes... ¿A qué aguardaban? ¿significaba eso que no pelearían?

-¡Dios salve al Rey! -gritó alguien de súbito entre la muchedumbre, y ese fue el catalizador que los despertó de su ensimismamiento, lo que impulsó su entusiasmo que se alzaba entre ovaciones, elogios y alabanzas en honor a Jasper, en honor a su Rey.

* * *

**¡¡Y eso es todo amigos!!**

**Ojalá os haya gustado el capítulo!!!**

**Y si me lo contáis en un review (para bien o para mal) mejor que mejor!!!**

**Ah!! Para las que preguntáis por mi brazo, gracias, antes que nada y contaros que ya está mejor la contractura y parece que empieza a reaccionar el hueso, va lento pero seguro, de momento ;-)**

**Un besazo a todas!!! ^3^**

**PD: Me preocupa haberme extralimitado un poco con "la escena". Espero no haber ofendido a nadie U_U**


	24. Chapter 24

CAPÍTULO 24

Aunque era bien entrada la noche, Emmett, asaltado por el insomnio y la melancolía, caminaba por el corredor que recorría la parte alta de la muralla, entre las almenas. Recordó sus tiempos de juventud, cuando se pasaba noches enteras de guardia entre aquellos sillares y pensó en lo lejanos que quedaban aquellos días.

Apoyó sus brazos en la mureta, inclinando su cuerpo, asomándose al vacío y suspiró, respirando el silencio de la noche mientras su vista se perdía en la oscuridad del horizonte... en aquella dirección, a una jornada de distancia, había dejado abandonada su alma, con ella. Apenas llevaba separado de Rosalie un día y con cada minuto que pasaba se sentía morir un poco más. Había sido un completo estúpido al pensar que iba a poder superarlo... maldito iluso ¿superarlo? Para eso la herida de su pecho debería dejar de sangrar y sabía que no lo haría hasta que se consumiera su último aliento, ese dolor lo acompañaría por el resto de sus días.

Las lágrimas anegaron sus ojos y no fue capaz, ni quiso contenerlas. Las dejó vagar libremente por su rostro pero, como siempre, la desazón volvió a apresarlo. Aquello no mitigaba su tormento, su maltrecho corazón no hallaba serenidad ni alivio entre sus sollozos y, lo peor de todo era que sabía con exactitud que era lo único que sanaría su herida... un simple roce, una caricia, un solo beso de los labios de Rosalie tornaría ese oscuro abismo de soledad y amargura en radiante y abrumadora felicidad.

Elevó sus ojos humedecidos al cielo y se maravilló de ver al cielo llorar con él. Decenas de pequeños y rápidos destellos caían raudos atravesando la negrura del firmamento.

_Lágrimas de San Lorenzo _-recordó. Eran comunes en esa época del año. Pero no, en esa ocasión esas lágrimas eran un solemne homenaje a él. Serían la única recompensa que recibiría por haber convertido su vida en tortuoso infierno.

Sólo le quedaba el consuelo de creer haber hecho lo mejor para ella, no merecía a alguien como él. Rezó para que así fuera, para que ella pudiera encontrar al hombre apropiado, el que la hiciera dichosa y le diera una vida plena. Imploró a los cielos para que aquello sucediera, porque si ella no era feliz él prefería morir.

Alzó de nuevo la vista y la única respuesta que recibió fueron aquellas lágrimas que recorrían el cielo y, de pronto, la brisa de la noche le trajo un quejido lastimero que parecía provenir de la lejanía. Una terrible certeza lo invadió, la que definitivamente lo rasgaría por dentro... Aquello no había traído solamente sus propias lágrimas, se las había arrebatado también a ella y eso sería algo que jamás se podría perdonar...

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

-Es una verdadera lástima que la Princesa Rosalie aún esté indispuesta y no haya podido acompañarnos a desayunar -apuntó James con clara decepción en su voz. -Confío en que su dolencia no se haya agravado.

-Seguro que en un par de días más estará del todo respuesta ¿verdad Carlisle? -aventuró Alice.

-Eso espero -concordó él.

-Si me lo permitís Majestad, volveré a abusar de vuestro ofrecimiento y saldré del castillo -le propuso a Jasper. -Lo poco que contemplé de vuestro Reino en mi salida de ayer me dejó completamente fascinado.

-Me alegra oír eso, Duque -concordó él. -Y, como ya dije, puedes salir del recinto amurallado cuando gustes, si es tu decisión.

-Entonces, con vuestro permiso, me retiro -se levantó de la mesa, inclinándose antes de salir del comedor.

-Qué liberación -susurró Alice por lo bajo cuando se hubo ido.

Aún así no pudo evitar que llegara a oídos de su familia, provocando sus risas.

-Pareciera que el Duque te desagrada -bromeó su esposo.

-Pareciera que no soy la única -le hizo un mohín infantil haciendo que Jasper soltara otra carcajada.

-Tío, ¿qué tan mal se encuentra Rosalie? -se interesó él mirándolo con cierto recelo. -Ayer fui a verla pero dormía.

-Bueno -titubeó él. -Según los síntomas que ella me explicó que padece podría ser una indigestión, aunque lo que me preocupa en realidad es su estado de ánimo. Parece muy... deprimida.

-¿Deprimida? -se preocupó Jasper. -Pero...

-Será por no poder disfrutar de la agradable compañía del Duque -ironizó Alice, tratando de desviar el trasfondo de la conversación.

-¿Significa eso que no le agrada? -sugirió Edward con el ceño fruncido. -Creí que ella lo había invitado a visitarla.

-Las cosas cambian -concluyó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y por qué no se lo dice y acaba con esto de una vez? -Jasper parecía molesto.

-¿Y cómo hacerlo sin desairarlo? -quiso saber Alice. -Enemistarnos con otro Reino no creo que esté en los planes de tu hermana, dadas las circunstancias actuales.

-Ese no es un problema del que ella tenga que preocuparse -negó él. -No por eso debe soportar una situación que le incomoda.

-Majestad, disculpadme -les interrumpió de repente Angela, que estaba en mitad del comedor con el rostro desbordado en desasosiego.

-¿Qué sucede? -se alarmó él.

-Acaba de llegar el Príncipe de Dagmar -le anunció con voz inquieta.

-¿Jacob? -exclamó Bella mientras se oía cierto revuelo en la mesa.

-Exige ver al Príncipe Edward.

-Pues veamos que quiere de mí -se levantó Edward al instante.

-¡No! -tomó Bella su brazo tratando de detenerlo.

-Tranquila, Bella. Ya venía esperando su visita -reconoció.

-Hijo, se prudente -le pedía su padre.

-No pretenderás que me oculte en lo más profundo del castillo para evitar este encuentro ¿no?

-Asegura que no se marchará hasta que lo haya hecho -se atrevió a intervenir Angela.

-Y yo voy a consecuentarle -sentenció él.

-Entonces te acompaño -decidió ella.

-Más bien te acompañaremos todos -añadió Jasper, poniéndose en pié, sin esperar a que su primo contestara.

Edward no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y, tomando la mano de su esposa, se dirigió a la entrada, siguiéndoles los demás a una distancia prudencial.

-Cuan bella estampa -se mofó Jacob al verlos llegar.

-¡Jacob! -le iba a reprochar Bella, pero Edward alzó su mano pidiéndole silencio.

-¿Venís a felicitarnos por nuestro matrimonio? -preguntó Edward con gran sarcasmo en su voz.

Jacob no respondió manteniendo su rictus impasible. Sin embargo, lentamente sacó los guanteletes de sus manos y, para perplejidad de todos, los arrojó a los pies de Edward.

-Quiero pensar que tantas jornadas bajo el abrasador sol veraniego hasta llegar aquí os han trastornado el raciocinio -espetó Edward ante su acción.

-¿Vais a disfrazar vuestra cobardía achacándolo a mi falta de cordura? -se rió Jacob. -No me esperaba esto de vos.

-Es simplemente que os creí más inteligente, Alteza -repuso Edward con severidad. -¿Me estáis retando a duelo?

-Y no a un duelo cualquiera -agregó con gran ironía. -Habéis obviado el insignificante detalle de que es a muerte -señaló los guanteletes en el suelo. -Es lo menos por el agravio cometido.

-¿Sois de ese tipo de hombres tan ingenuo que piensa que una muerte puede restaurar el honor herido? -inquirió Edward con altivez.

-Es el que me arrebatasteis al casaros con mi prometida -escupió lleno de rencor. -Tal vez así recupere las dos cosas de una sola vez.

-Eso nunca sucederá y lo sabéis -le advirtió.

-Dejemos que la fortuna y nuestras habilidades guíen a la justicia y sea ella quien lo decida -le sugirió.

-Jacob -quiso intervenir Jasper.

-Con todos mis respetos, Majestad, no tratéis de apelar al diálogo -habló con suficiencia, -sabéis que estoy en mi justo derecho. El acuerdo matrimonial se firmó antes de que vos consintierais su unión -le recordó.

Jasper suspiró pesadamente pero se mantuvo en silencio ante su argumento.

-Os recomiendo que desenvainéis la espada -se dirigió ahora a Edward. -Se está agotando mi paciencia y no me gustaría que me acusaran de haber sido tan despiadado como para mataros desarmado.

-¿Ahora? -inquirió con sarcasmo. -¿No queréis descansar antes de vuestro viaje?

Jacob lo miró con desdén, mientras asomaba una sonrisa de suficiencia a sus labios, siendo esa la mera contestación que otorgó.

Sin apartar la mirada de él y en silencio, Edward comenzó a deshacerse de la cota de malla, lo único que le servía de protección a su cuerpo, dando así por entendido que aceptaba su desafío.

-No, Edward -susurró Bella con el terror instaurado en su rostro.

Él continuó con su tarea desoyendo su súplica, depositando la prenda en el suelo cuando hubo terminado, tras lo que desenvainó la espada. Fue entonces cuando se volvió hacia su esposa.

-Confía en mí -le pidió tomando una de sus manos. -El amor está de nuestro lado.

Bella quiso replicar pero Edward la silenció posando sus labios sobre los suyos. Fue un beso suave, dulce y lleno de esperanzas, mas pronto se vio aderezado por las lágrimas de Bella.

-Te amo -respiró él sobre su piel fijando su verde mirada en la de ella.

-No más que yo a ti -alcanzó a musitar ella, ahogada su voz.

Edward enjugó sus lágrimas con sus dedos antes de besar su mejilla.

-Veo que os estáis despidiendo -apuntó Jacob con sorna, aunque su mano empuñada era buena prueba de su furia.

-Y vos tenéis prisa por morir -respondió Edward sin amilanarse, separándose de su esposa para encararlo. -Parece que habéis olvidado nuestro último enfrentamiento.

-Al contrario, Alteza -se sonrió. -Aprendo rápido de mis errores -aseveró mientras se ponía en guardia.

Edward alzó también su espada, sosteniéndola con ambas manos y caminando en círculos alrededor de Jacob. Era muy posible, tal y como le había apuntado hacía un momento, que cambiase su táctica de lucha pero confiaba en que se dejara llevar por la rabia que lo estaba consumiendo y las ansias de desquite.

Sin bajar la guardia, continuó girando, aguardando, no sería él quien diera el primer paso y, a cada segundo y para su satisfacción, el rostro de Jacob se tornaba más y más iracundo por la impaciencia. Hasta que, por fin Jacob lanzó su primer ataque, tan impetuoso y descontrolado como en aquella ocasión en la que se enfrentaran.

Edward sonrió para sus adentros mientras resistía su lance, sacarle de sus casillas era más fácil de lo que creía. Jacob volvió a lanzar otra serie de embates, igual de potentes y agresivos y Edward siguió devolviéndolos, siempre a la defensiva, pero sin ceder terreno.

-¿Es así como pensáis vencerme? -le quiso provocar Edward... y funcionó.

Jacob alzó la espada sobre su cabeza y lanzando un grito encolerizado, embistió contra él, bajando el arma con rapidez y violencia. Edward tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por resistirlo esta vez, elevando también el filo y recibiéndolo, soltando chispas al impactar el metal contra el metal. Ambas armas estuvieron en contacto unos segundos, presionando uno sobre el otro, con brío, tratando de derribar al contrario, hasta que Edward tomó impulso flexionando las rodillas y rechazó el contacto, empujando a Jacob a unos metros de él.

Jacob sonrió satisfecho y Edward comprendió el porqué. La fuerza de Jacob era poderosa y sospechó que, en esta ocasión, no había hecho uso de toda su energía en su ataque. Esa se la reservaría para sus próximos embates... si es que él se lo permitía.

Edward volvió a caminar en círculos, con expresión dura, sin amedrentarse, con el arma en alto, decidido a cual iba a ser su siguiente paso. De súbito, acortó la distancia entre ellos y, con premura comenzó a asestarle una serie de golpes cortos y veloces con la espada, tanto que Jacob apenas atinaba a adivinar por donde vendría la siguiente acometida. No tuvo más remedio que liberar espacio entre ellos, alejándose un poco de él.

Bella se abrazó a Alice, ocultando por unos instantes su rostro en el hombro de su prima; el miedo la tenía completamente dominada y temía derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Ambos jóvenes se observaban atentamente, sus respiraciones agitadas, acompasadas con el movimiento ascendente y descendente de su pecho y con rostros impasibles, como si fueran ajenos al hecho de que estaban jugándose la vida.

Cuando volvió la mirada hacia ellos otra vez, Jacob alzaba su arma y se abalanzaba sobre Edward, devolviéndole, como respuesta a su anterior ataque, un golpe horizontal con su espada, tan enérgico que habría podido cortar a cualquiera por la mitad. Sin embargo Edward volvió a ser más rápido y, saltando hacia atrás, se agachó justo a tiempo para quedar debajo de la espada de Jacob. La furia hervía en su rostro cobrizo; a pesar de su potencia claramente superior, la espada de Edward siempre estaba allí para recibir la suya, rechazándola.

Jacob se aproximó, blandiendo la espada en el aire. Edward lo esperó, calmo y alerta. Cuando el arma bajó, él volvió a esquivarla con movimientos ágiles y fluidos. Jacob atacó de nuevo pero el golpe fue evitado una vez más. Rabioso, emitió un grito de ira, salvaje y entonces, comenzó un intercambio continuo de golpes y el ruido metálico del encuentro de las hojas se tornó ensordecedor.

La rapidez de Edward se acrecentó si eso era posible y el vigor de Jacob disminuyó en intensidad pues cada vez le resultaba más difícil manejar la espada al mismo ritmo de su oponente. Sin donar un segundo de tregua, Edward giró sobre sí mismo dándose impulso, revoleando su espada sobre su cabeza, para hacerla descender en un gesto raudo, inesperado y certero y fue entonces, cuando con horror, comprobó la ausencia del sonido del arma de Jacob chocar contra la suya interceptando su golpe. En su lugar escuchó el murmullo de tela y carne rasgarse al paso de su filo y su corazón se paralizó durante unos segundos.

Jacob, jadeante y exhausto, cayó de rodillas con una mueca de intenso dolor en su cara, soltando su espada y llevando su mano al brazo izquierdo, dejando correr entre sus dedos hilos de sangre que corrían hasta el suelo.

-¡Maldita sea, Jacob! -exclamó Edward sin dejar de sentir cierto alivio al comprobar que, por suerte, no era una herida mortal la que le había infligido. -¡Has llevado esto demasiado lejos! ¡Ya fue suficiente! -añadió lanzando su propia espada a metros de ellos.

Jacob lo miró con una mezcla de confusión y rabia en sus ojos. _¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Es que en ningún momento había tenido intención de tomar su desafío en serio? ¿Qué clase de burla era ésa?_

-Vamos adentro y que mi padre te revise esa herida -agregó Edward con tono desenfadado, mientras giraba su cuerpo, poniendo rumbo al interior del castillo.

Aquello enfureció más a Jacob si cabe. Lo estaba tratando como a un niño, ignorándolo, como si su actitud no fuera más que una simple rabieta infantil. No, Jacob había acudido allí con un firme propósito y lo cumpliría.

Desatendiendo el dolor de su miembro lacerado, tomó de nuevo su espada poniéndose en pié.

-¡Estoy aún no ha terminado! -le gritó a Edward.

Edward se volteó a mirarlo sin comprender y vio como Jacob alzaba su espada desafiante dispuesto a asestarle un duro golpe. Ni siquiera había pasado por su mente la idea de recuperar su espada o defenderse cuando el cuerpo de Bella se interpuso ante ellos dos.

-¡Basta Jacob! -le exigió Bella.

-¡Apártate, Bella! No quiero lastimarte -le pidió sin bajar su arma.

-Tendrás que hacerlo, no te quedará más remedio -declaró uniendo instintivamente su espalda al pecho de su esposo, que la observaba atónito.

-¿Qué demonios haces? -inquirió Jacob bajando su arma por fin.

-Es evidente ¿no? -alzó su barbilla.

-¿Eres capaz de tal bajeza por él? -la miró de arriba abajo.

-No es ninguna bajeza entregar mi vida por el hombre que amo -se defendió ella enérgicamente.

Jacob no salía de su asombro mientras una punzada alcanzó su pecho. Sin embargo no logró descifrar su naturaleza, aquello no eran celos, ni siquiera su propio orgullo herido _¿que era entonces?_ A pesar de eso se mantuvo firme y con el rostro impávido. Desvió su atención hacia Edward, que miraba a su esposa con una mezcla de devoción y admiración en sus ojos.

-¿Y vos os escondéis tras las faldas de una mujer? -quiso provocarlo. -¿No os avergüenza permitir que quiera entregar la vida por vos?

-No será él quien me obligue a entregarla, si no tú pues si quieres matarlo tendrás que matarnos a los dos, no pienso separarme de él. -Respondió Bella por Edward. -Si lo que quieres es restituir tu honor descarga tu espada sobre mí pues fui yo quien rompió ese maldito acuerdo que, por cierto, conseguiste con tus malas artes.

El rostro de Bella que, hasta ese instante se había mostrado enrojecido de la rabia, se tornó en decepción al recordar que todo aquello había sido provocado por lo que ella consideraba la traición de un amigo, un ser muy querido y Jacob supo leer aquello en sus ojos; por primera vez la vergüenza lo invadió y bajó su rostro, huyendo de la censura de la mirada femenina.

-Bella, no es momento para reproches -le susurró Edward colocándola a un lado al hacerse cargo de la situación. -Sólo tiene que entender que...

-¿Qué debo entender? -inquirió Jacob ahora airado.

-¿Acaso crees que matándome conseguirías a Bella? -le preguntó con tono sosegado.

-Muy seguro pareces de que no -lo miró con desprecio.

-Por supuesto que no me iría contigo -repuso ella. -Prefiero la muerte.

El rostro de Jacob se ensombreció.

-¿Tanto me desprecias? -la miró con tristeza.

-Claro que no, Jacob, pero no se trata de eso -le corrigió. -¿No puedes pensar durante un segundo en lo que yo siento? Lo amo y no concebiría mi vida al lado de alguien que no fuera él; es Edward y nadie más.

-¿Y qué pasa con lo que siento yo? -le recriminó él.

-No sé lo que sea que sientas por Bella pero desde luego no es amor -intervino Edward.

-¿Qué sabrás tú de mis sentimientos? -espetó él furibundo.

-Si la amases te conformarías con su elección, aunque no recayera sobre ti, si sabes que esa es su felicidad.

-Es muy fácil decirlo siendo ya su esposo -lo miró con desdén.

-No seas ingenuo, Jacob -habló Edward con calma, sin embargo. -Hace un momento, cuando te herí podría haberte asestado un último golpe y haber acabado de una vez por todas con esto. ¿Por qué crees que no lo he hecho? ¿por lástima? -le preguntó. -No te confundas, Jacob, no soy ningún santo.

-Pero... -titubeó.

-Razona por un minuto, Jacob. ¿No entiendes que no está en mi mano, ni en la tuya? -se acercó a él. -Está en las suyas -aseveró señalando a Bella. -Si para mi desgracia su corazón te perteneciera, poco podría hacer yo para retenerla a mi lado. Sí, podría dejarme llevar por mis bajos instintos y tratar de arrebatártela pero a lo máximo que podría aspirar sería a tener su cuerpo, jamás su amor.

Edward consumió la distancia que lo separaba de él y posó su mano en su hombro, con gesto conciliador mientras Jacob bajaba su rostro contrariado.

-Es lo primero que se aprende cuando uno ama de verdad -le dijo. -No podemos exigir que nos amen por más que lo deseemos, debemos conformarnos con la felicidad del ser amado, aunque sea lejos de nosotros.

Jacob dirigió su vista hacia Bella quien, a su vez, miraba a su esposo y vio en sus ojos la misma devoción y admiración que había visto en los de él hacía un instante, en el momento en que la vio poner su cuerpo frente al suyo en un intento casi cándido e inútil, aunque sincero, de protegerlo. De nuevo esa punzada cruzó su pecho y fue a comprender entonces el porqué. No, por supuesto que no eran celos o rencor por el orgullo herido. Era resquemor, desazón, egoísmo, todo causado por su propio anhelo, por el deseo de que hubiera alguien capaz, dispuesto a hacer por él lo mismo que había hecho ella. _¿Habría alguien en el mundo que pudiera sentir por él un amor así, tan fuerte, tan fiero que no dudase en ofrecer su vida a cambio de la suya como había demostrado Bella hacía tan solo un momento?_

Supo entonces que ella nunca sería esa mujer y entendió también que la intensidad de su sentimiento hacia ella se despejaba por fin y que no iba más allá de una profunda fraternidad. Se sintió vil y miserable, por tratar de arrebatar de ella un amor que, en realidad, él tampoco sentía y por primera vez en su vida una sensación de soledad y desencanto lo asoló.

Volvió a bajar su mirada y rebuscó en su mente las palabras adecuadas, y, para su desconsuelo, no halló ninguna. Entonces introdujo la mano en su jubón y extrajo un pliego del interior, el acuerdo matrimonial. Lo observó durante un segundo y luego, si más, lo rasgó en pedazos, una vez tras otra, hasta que se convirtió en una amalgama, teñida con su propia sangre y su culpabilidad y reconcomio. Extendió su brazo y se lo ofreció a Bella, quien lo observaba sorprendida, mientras él se mantenía así, en silencio, aguardando a que ella hablara, actuara.

Después de su actitud esperaba cualquier reacción por su parte, ya no sólo que lo insultase o incluso que lo abofetease, si no que lo odiara por haber tratado de destruir su felicidad de una forma tan infame. Habría esperado cualquier cosa de ella, excepto lo que hizo. Bella ignoró su gesto y avanzó hacia él, con paso decidido, seguro y el semblante sonriente y, cuando estuvo a su altura, elevó sus brazos hacia su cuello abrazándolo.

Jacob quedó estático, estupefacto, sin atinar a reaccionar y lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue mirar a Edward lleno confusión y con una disculpa en sus ojos, a lo que Edward respondió asintiendo. En ese momento Jacob se armó de valor y, tomándola levemente de la cintura, la separó de él.

-Mancharás tu vestido -musitó con la voz impregnada de culpa y vergüenza.

-Eso me recuerda que debería revisarte esa herida, muchacho -intervino Carlisle quien se había esforzado por mantenerse al margen, como el resto de la familia, convencidos de que no debían entrometerse en algo que bien sabían serían capaces de resolver por sí mismos.

Jacob miró dubitativo a Bella mientras Carlisle lo instaba a seguirle.

-Hablamos después -le dijo ella dejándolo marchar.

Jacob echó un último vistazo hacia Edward, quien volvió a asentir con la cabeza y se separó de ellos, siguiendo la indicación de Carlisle.

-Papá...

-Tranquilo -lo cortó entendiendo -es menos grave de lo que parece -añadió antes de que continuara guiando a Jacob al interior del castillo. El resto hizo lo mismo, en silencio, apenas podían asimilar lo que había ocurrido y como había ido a concluir.

Bella también aguardaba en silencio mientras observaba con cierto temor a Edward que se mantenía cabizbajo. No sabía descifrar la expresión de su rostro, una mezcla entre compungido y aliviado. Quizás le reprocharía su proceder, tal vez esperaba que hubiera sido más intolerante ante la actuación de Jacob y seguramente no comprendía que lo hubiera disculpado tan rápidamente, al igual que tampoco entendería el cariño que, a pesar de todo, sentía hacia el joven.

Bella susurró su nombre, con el mismo temor que la invadía impreso en su voz y Edward alzó su rostro al fin. Estaba ya preparada para cualquier tipo de reclamo cuando él tomó su rostro entre ambas manos y la atrajo hasta él, besándola. Bella casi se tambaleó ante el ímpetu de su esposo y tuvo que colgarse de su cuello para no caer, mientras Edward rodeaba su cintura fuertemente entre sus brazos. La besó como nunca antes lo había hecho, no sólo consciente del amor tan inmenso que sentía por ella sino tan lleno de dicha como sólo podía estar al haber tenido la mejor y definitiva prueba de la magnitud del amor que Bella sentía por él. Nunca antes la había sentido tan suya como en ese instante y la estrechó más aún en su pecho con el único deseo de que ella supiera que él también le pertenecía, por entero.

-Te amo, Edward -suspiró ella en cuanto sus bocas se separaron reclamando aire.

-Lo sé, Bella -susurró contra su pelo sin dejar de abrazarla.

-¿No estás molesto? -se atrevió a preguntar.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Aunque creo que, en cualquier caso, deberíamos mantener una conversación con él -le sugirió.

-Me parece bien -accedió ella -pero eso será después. Ahora lo único que quiero es estar con mi esposo. Hubo momentos en los que creí que te perdía.

-Sigues sin confiar en mis dotes en combate por lo que veo -bromeó.

Bella chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación y Edward no pudo evitar reír.

-Estoy convencido de que Jacob no tenía intención de matarme, Bella -reconoció con seriedad -pero yo tampoco quiero hablar de eso ahora.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres? -le preguntó Bella con sonrisa inocente.

-Amarte hasta desfallecer -susurró sobre sus labios con aquella voz aterciopelada que la hacía temblar. Bella se sintió enrojecer ante el ardor que desprendían sus palabras, y no sólo por eso, sino por el delicioso fuego que había empezado a recorrer sus labios al volver a tomar los suyos, como preludio a lo que sabía, y deseaba, vendría a continuación.

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

-Dichosos los ojos que os ven -se mofó Jasper al ver entrar a Bella y Edward al comedor. -Después de vuestra ausencia a la hora de la comida pensé que tampoco bajaríais a cenar.

-Hemos ido a ver a Jacob pero estaba dormido -repuso Edward tratando de evadir el tema, aunque le guiñó el ojo a su primo con disimulo.

-¿Cómo has visto su herida, Carlisle? -preguntó Bella mientras Edward la ayudaba a acomodarse en la mesa antes de sentarse a su lado.

-Le he tenido que dar varios puntos pero no hay infección así que no tardará en sanar -le informó. -Comió bien a mediodía y es normal que esté cansado del viaje, así que no hay de que preocuparse.

-¡Qué desafortunada mi salida de hoy! -intervino James con exagerada aflicción. -No he podido asistir a lo que sin duda ha debido ser el acontecimiento más emocionante desde que llegué aquí.

Alice lo miró contrariada aunque no quiso hacer ningún comentario.

-Parece que tu visita no está resultando tan satisfactoria como creías en un principio -habló Jasper en cambio, y con declarada segunda intención.

-Confío en que finalmente vuestra hermana se reponga para que así varíe la perspectiva -respondió con un desenfado casi insultante y grosero.

Inevitablemente se hizo el silencio discurriendo así la cena, hasta que el mutismo se vio rasgado de repente por una profunda y grave voz que provino de la entrada.

-Disculpad nuestra intromisión -se escuchó decir mientras todos levantaban la vista de sus platos para ver a los recién llegados.

-¡Padre! ¡Leah! -exclamó Bella levantándose apresuradamente para correr hacia Charlie en cuyo rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de alivio al ver la reacción de su hija. Después de lo que había provocado era lo que menos esperaba. Sin embargo, rompiendo todos sus pesimistas esquemas, Bella se echó a sus brazos.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? -le preguntó con cierta reprobación -Te dije que era muy peligroso.

-El padre de Jacob nos facilitó algunos hombres para escoltarnos -le narró.

Mientras abrazaba a su hija vio como se aproximaba a ellos Edward quien lo miraba con cierto asombro.

-Majestad -se inclinó saludándolo.

Charles, sorprendido en cierto modo por su actitud amistosa se acercó a él y lo tomó por los hombros instándole a levantarse.

-Por favor, llámame Charles, muchacho -le pidió. -Tanta formalidad me hace sentir más culpable de lo que ya me siento con mi proceder.

-Eso es del todo innecesario -sacudió Edward la cabeza. -En vuestra carta quedó perfectamente explicado y, en eso estamos todos de acuerdo, más que justificado.

-En cualquier caso permíteme que me disculpe de nuevo con vosotros humildemente y de paso, reiterar las palabras que os escribí y daros personalmente mi bendición -añadió mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros de Edward y su hija.

-Os lo agradezco, Charles -repuso Edward con sinceridad.

-Pero no os quedéis ahí parados -les interrumpió Alice. -Pasad a la mesa.

-Mi querida sobrinita -le sonrió Charles yendo hacía ella para besarla. -Te ves preciosa.

Alice le respondió con una risita risueña.

-Jasper, me alegra verte tan repuesto -le saludó. -Como ya le dije a Bella, si necesitas a mis hombres para combatir a ese bellaco cuenta con ellos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta -le dijo complacido.

-No veo a tu preciosa hermana -apuntó.

-Está recostada, no se ha sentido bien estos días, pero no es nada de cuidado -le informó. -¿Recuerdas al Duque James?

-Sí -lo observó Charles por un momento. -Asististe al matrimonio ¿verdad?

James asintió sin mostrar mucho interés, así que Charles no insistió, dirigiéndose entonces a Carlisle y Esme.

-No sabéis lo apenado que estoy con todo lo sucedido -se disculpó de nuevo ante ellos. -Y os aseguro que es todo un honor el crear vínculos familiares con vosotros aunque siento mucho la forma en que...

-Ese asunto ya es agua pasada, querido Charles -le cortó Esme en cuya sonrisa se reflejaba la franqueza de sus palabras.

-Además, Jacob ya se ha encargado él mismo de solucionarlo -apostilló Carlisle.

-¿Dónde está Jacob? ¿Qué ha pasado con él? -intervino por primera vez Leah desde que había entrado al comedor. En su rostro no se podía ocultar su gran preocupación.

-Perdonadme la falta de delicadeza -se disculpó Charles. -Os presento a Leah, la Princesa de Tarsus. Su padre, Harry, es un gran amigo mío, al igual que el padre de Jacob.

Leah se inclinó respetuosamente, tratando de contener su impaciencia. Bella que hacía tiempo sospechaba del interés de la muchacha por su amigo veía confirmadas sus sospechas al observar su expresión angustiada. A pesar de las circunstancias, no pudo evitar alegrarse, Jacob tenía la felicidad al alcance de su mano y no tenía más que estirarla para alcanzarla.

-Jacob está descansando -la tranquilizó.

-¿Pero qué ha sucedido? -le preguntó su padre. -Venimos siguiendo a ese muchacho impulsivo desde Dagmar.

-Digamos que hicieron falta más que palabras para que diera por zanjado el tema -admitió Edward con cierto pesar.

-Sólo una herida en el brazo -les informó Carlisle viendo la inquietud de sus rostros. -No es nada grave.

-¿Podría verlo? -solicitó Leah anhelante.

-Claro que sí -afirmó Bella que le hacía una señal a una de las doncellas. -Por favor, condúcela a la habitación del Príncipe Jacob.

-Sí, Alteza.

-Muchas gracias -le sonrió Leah. -Con permiso -se excusó antes de dejarse guiar por la doncella.

Mientras la observaban alejarse, Edward se inclinó hacia su esposa, con cierta suspicacia en su mirada.

-¿Acaso ella...? -quiso insinuar.

-Eso mismo que estás pensando -le corroboró ella lo que él también había sabido entrever.

-A veces uno se empeña en buscar lo que tiene justo delante...

_Sé que voy en busca de algo, mi instinto me lo dice, estoy en plena búsqueda pero ¿de qué? ¿y dónde estoy? ¿por qué aquí? Las sendas de este bosque me son del todo desconocidas y la espesura del follaje parece querer oprimirme, impidiéndome avanzar. La luz del sol apenas se filtra entre la hojas y este camino que recorro no parece llevar a ningún lugar, no hay nada que me indique si es el correcto o cual debería seguir en su lugar._

_-Jacob..._

_Me sobresalto..._

_Una voz femenina reclama mi nombre, sí, viene de aquella dirección, estoy seguro, siguiendo aquella pequeña senda. ¿Me llevará a lo que sea que estoy buscando?_

_-Jacob..._

_Conforme avanzo la voz resuena con mayor claridad y cada vez me parece más conocida. En realidad me atrae la sensación que me produce; me inspira al anochecer sentado cerca de una hoguera, el olor a hierba mojada con la lluvia primaveral, los primeros rayos de sol que iluminan mi rostro desde mi ventana, la calidez de mi hogar..._

_Apresuro mi paso, necesito averiguar que hay más allá. Esa voz que recita mi nombre sigue sonando en mis oídos y con cada segundo que pasa más seguro estoy de que este vagar por este escenario desconocido está cerca de terminar._

_De repente, la frondosidad abrupta del bosque se abre a un claro bañado por un torrente cristalino pero furioso, aunque el rugir del agua no me impide seguir escuchando esa voz que ya se ha introducido en mí de malsana forma y que me obliga, me exige encontrarla. En realidad, ya se ha convertido en una necesidad, sé, estoy convencido de que la he escuchado antes y necesito saber a quien pertenece, dar por terminada esta maldita búsqueda que me lleva a ella._

_Decido atravesar el arroyo, ya no me importa que pueda llevarme la corriente, debo llegar a la otra orilla como sea, llegar a ella. En cuanto pongo un pie en el río, al otro lado una silueta de mujer parece desdibujarse entre la bruma que asciende desde el agua y eso me alienta a luchar contra la fuerza del cauce que amenaza con arrastrarme en cualquier momento. Opto por no bajar la vista ni un segundo y concentrarme en aquellos brazos que parecen abrirse esperando mi llegada y centro todos mis sentidos en ella, en su figura, en su voz, sabiendo por fin que no es una ilusión, que mi esfuerzo valdrá la pena y que, en cuanto mis manos toquen su piel, esta aventura incierta llegará a su término. El sonido de mi nombre sigue alentándome y yo creo que no he escuchado jamás sonido más bello que ese..._

_-Jacob... Jacob..._

-Jacob, ¿me escuchas?. Despierta, Jacob...

-¿Entonces eras tú, Leah? -se incorporó el muchacho sobresaltado en la cama al ver sentada frente a ella a la joven.

-Jacob, ¿estás bien? -preguntó ella confundida.

-Sí... titubeó él. -¿Tú...? ¿Cómo...? ¿Qué haces aquí? -quiso saber, sintiéndose aún aturdido por el sueño del que acababa de despertar.

-El Rey Charles y yo salimos detrás de ti pero no conseguimos darte alcance -le explicó.

-Pero... ¿por qué has venido tú? -le cuestionó sin acabar de comprender.

La muchacha bajó el rostro apenada buscando en su mente alguna excusa plausible que diera una explicación a su presencia allí.

-Temí que cometieras alguna tontería -dijo al fin, sin saber muy bien que tanto declaraba con aquella afirmación.

-Pues siento decirte que llegaste tarde -se miró el brazo vendado haciendo una mueca.

-¿Te duele mucho? -murmuró ella afligida posando su mano sobre la herida.

Jacob iba a asentir cuando sus ojos quedaron fijados en los finos dedos que lo tocaban. No, ni siquiera lo estaba tocando, era una leve presión sobre las gasas que cubrían su herida... Sin embargo una cálida sensación parecía traspasar el tejido como bálsamo que mitigaba el dolor de su carne injuriada. _¿Qué era aquello?_ Estaba a punto de eliminar esa idea de su mente cuando Leah retiró su mano haciendo que una punzada recorriera todo su brazo, endureciendo Jacob sus facciones, ya no sólo por aquel dolor que avanzaba a ráfagas, sino por no acabar de entender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Te ves muy cansado -continuó ella. -Incluso tienes ojeras.

Y entonces volvió a suceder. Leah había posado las yemas de sus dedos en una de sus mejillas, rozando la sombra morada que se extendía bajo sus ojos y aquella calidez volvió a invadirle. Y no era una calidez cualquiera, era la misma que había sentido momentos antes en su ensoñación, una calidez familiar, que lo calmaba pero que a su vez lo llenaba de una deliciosa inquietud. Mas, al igual que la vez anterior, la intoxicante sensación desapareció cuando Leah apartó su mano de él.

Jacob apretó sus puños instintivamente ante la repentina ausencia. Los deseos de volver a sentir aquello lo invadieron, a pesar de no poder descifrar de que se trataba. De lo que no había duda era de que era ella quien lo provocaba y, miró en sus ojos oscuros tratando absurdamente de hallar una respuesta, aun sabiendo que no la hallaría. Se encontró con la mirada de Leah, confiada, dulce, límpida, cristalina, como el agua del riachuelo de su sueño y, del mismo modo que su arrojo le había empujado a cruzarlo, a seguir más allá, se dejó llevar de nuevo por él en un intento de averiguar, de despejar aquella duda que se había instaurado en su mente como una semilla insignificante para tornarse en agonía.

Despacio alzó una de sus manos hacia su mejilla, preguntándose como sería su tacto y conteniendo la respiración, pidiendo, casi rogando porque ella no rechazara su contacto. Cuando las puntas de sus dedos alcanzaron su piel, la calidez que él esperaba sentir se transformó en una oleada fulgurante que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Escuchó a Leah ahogar un pequeño suspiro en su garganta y él no pudo evitar que el que apresaba la suya se liberara de modo delator.

-Jacob -musitó ella.

Y esa fue su epifanía... _esa voz_... _ella, era ella_. Su corazón comenzó a cabalgar en su interior desbocado y la certeza de que su búsqueda había terminado se posó ante él. Los ojos de Leah le decían a gritos lo que él tantas veces se había negado a escuchar y que ahora no podía obviar, siendo su propio corazón el que ahora entonaba el mismo canto. Acarició su mejilla con suavidad, deleitándose por fin de aquella tersura y quiso embriagarse de aquella maravillosa sensación que lo invadía con su simple contacto.

Deslizó su mano por la linea de su rostro hasta su cuello, enredando sus dedos en su nuca, entre su pelo y la atrajo hacia él. Posó sus labios sobre los suyos, con un delicado roce pero que fue suficiente para que un escalofrío lo recorriera por entero, traspasando su corazón como una flecha. Se separó un segundo de su boca para volver a tomarla con mayor intensidad haciéndola suspirar y aquello lo enardeció. Ignorando su herida, la rodeó entre sus brazos, acercándola a él, profundizando más ese beso que había abierto una brecha en él por donde lo asaltaban una y otra vez un cúmulo de sensaciones hasta ahora desconocidas para él, pero que con el paso de cada segundo se iban transformando en elixir vital. Necesitaba seguir sintiéndolo, seguir sintiéndola a ella y como sus labios sonrosados y llenos se movían bajo los suyos guiados por el mismo ardor, el mismo anhelo que lo dominaban a él. Se perdió en la dulzura de su sabor, la ambrosía más exquisita que jamás había probado y hundió sus manos en el contorno de su cuerpo, aferrándose a ella, haciéndola temblar ante la exigencia de sus labios.

Se separó de ella levemente y observó su rostro y su cándida belleza lo golpeó fuertemente. Sus mejillas enrojecidas le daban un aire inocente, delicioso, sus ojos brillaban llenos de ese amor que él estaba deseando tomar y sus labios ligeramente hinchados por su propia pasión lo incitaban a besarlos de nuevo. Apartó una de sus manos de su cintura y los acarició, arrancando otro suspiro de su pecho agitado.

-Jacob -respiró ella contra su piel.

Jacob cerró los ojos en un suspiro... _de nuevo aquella melodía que susurraba su nombre._

-Eras tú -musitó él inclinándose de nuevo hacia sus labios, fundiendo su mirada con sus negros ojos cuyo fulgor titilaba como un lucero de la noche.

-¿Quién? -preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

-Quien había estado buscando -le dijo antes de volver a tomar sus labios, para llenarla de promesas y sueños cumplidos... como el suyo.

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

Las ansias de llegar a su destino le habían hecho abandonar la posada mucho antes del amanecer. Tenía tantos motivos para llegar cuanto antes a Los Lagos... Con toda la información que Emmett le había facilitado para su misión sabía bien que las noticias que portaba eran de vital importancia pero, no era esa la única razón que alimentaba esa urgencia de volver...

¿Cuántas semanas se había ausentado? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis? Incluso más... pero aquello no habría sido más que una aventura o un simple mandato que cumplir si su mente no hubiera estado llena de ella... Angela. Su nombre revoloteaba en su mente acompañado de la imagen de su rostro, haciéndolo sonreír como a un jovencito ingenuo. Si alguien, cuando abandonó el castillo, le hubiera asegurado que iba a extrañarla tanto, seguramente se habría reído en su cara, aunque ahora, ni siquiera sabía en que preciso momento de su cruzada había empezado a echar en falta a aquella muchacha de mirada lánguida que solía observarlo tímidamente a través de sus largas pestañas. Estaba más que acostumbrado a su presencia, a las bromas que le hacían los muchachos cuando la veían pasar por delante de la liza de entrenamiento para encontrárselo, tratando de que fuera algo casual, incluso estaba familiarizado con el leve temblor de su voz al hablarle... pero para lo que no estaba preparado era para soportar su ausencia...

Eso era lo que le hacía espolear con ánimo su caballo, el regresar cuanto antes a ella y ponerlo todo en su lugar y que era ella a su lado, junto a él. Conocía bien el terreno y sabía que La Encrucijada quedaba cerca, indicándole aquello que sólo restaban unas horas para llegar a su destino. Con suerte llegaría antes del anochecer.

Sin embargo, se vio obligado a disminuir la marcha al vislumbrar lo que parecía un campamento apostado en la lejanía. Acercándose con cautela, comprobó que los estandartes y banderines que ondeaban en el aire llevaban la insignia de Asbath y aquello lo alertó. Al llegar al asentamiento un soldado lo detuvo, tal y como esperaba.

-Mi nombre es Benjamín y pertenezco al ejército de Los Lagos -se apresuró a presentarse. El rostro serio de su interlocutor se volvió más afable conocedor de la hermandad entre ambos pueblos. -¿Qué hacéis apostados aquí? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

-Aquella es la tienda del Capitán -le señaló con la mano. -Él te lo explicará mejor que yo.

-¿El Capitán? -dudó -¿Emmett está aquí? -preguntó extrañado.

El muchacho, que había dado por supuesto que lo conocía, afirmó algo confuso.

-Entonces, con tu permiso, voy a hablar con él -le informó.

-Es propio -asintió permitiéndole el paso.

Benjamín desmontó y ató a su caballo a un madero cercano a la tienda, quedándose en la entrada.

-¿Da su permiso para entrar, Capitán? -se anunció.

-Adelante -lo escuchó responder con cierto tono distraído.

Cuando accedió a la estancia que formaba la carpa vio a Emmett sentado a una mesa situada en un extremo, cercana a una abertura a modo de ventana que dejaba pasar la luz del mediodía, mientras estudiaba unos mapas con mucho interés.

Su aspecto era bien distinto a cuando lo vio por última vez en Los Lagos, ahora su atuendo era el apropiado para alguien de su rango, incluso sus rasgos parecían haberse endurecido desde entonces. Alzó por fin la vista de los documentos y su expresión se tornó llena de sorpresa.

-¡Benjamín! ¡Por fin estás de vuelta! -exclamó al verlo frente a él. -Creí que era uno de los muchachos -le aclaró. -¿Desde cuando te diriges a mí con tanto formalismo?

-Desde que vuelves a ser el Capitán -le señaló con la mano, refiriéndose a su vestuario.

-Capitán de Asbath -le recordó con cierta sorna. -Si Peter te escuchara hablar así te tacharía de desertor -bromeó.

-¿Pero qué hace tu ejército aquí? -quiso saber. -¿Ha sucedido algo?

-Te lo explicaré todo enseguida -repuso ahora con seriedad. -Pero primero necesito saber que noticias me traes de Bogen -solicitó con clara impaciencia.

-No son muy halagüeñas -se lamentó.

-¿A qué te refieres? -se alarmó él.

Benjamín no respondió. Se limitó a abrir su morral y extraer un objeto que permanecía envuelto en un hatillo, tras lo que se lo entregó a Emmett. Su rostro daba claras muestras de que no comprendía el significado de aquello, pero Benjamín le instó con un gesto a que lo abriera. Emmett obedeció descubriéndolo con cuidado y, lo que era un expresión confusa, se tornó en pavor ante lo que aquel objeto representaba.

-Benjamín, ¿estás seguro de que esta...?

-La tomé yo mismo -le corroboró.

-Siendo así debemos partir ahora mismo hacia Los Lagos -aseveró con la voz infectada en la misma desesperación que irradiaban sus ojos -y por Dios espero que lleguemos a tiempo.

* * *

**7384 palabrejas y 16 páginas de word... creo que esta vez sí que me he pasado jajaja.**

**Espero que no os haya resultado pesado el capítulo y que os haya gustado, lo he escrito con todo mi cariño para vosotras. De hecho quería solicitaros que me permitierais dedicarle este capítulo a Mariiz y a AnJuDark, declaradas Team Jacob (aunque me consta que sienten debilidad por Edward), deseando que les haya gustado el Jacob de mi historia.**

**Les agradezco desde aquí los ánimos y el apoyo, sobre todo cuando les comenté mi idea de hacer una secuela... ¿qué os parece a vosotras, chicas? ¿os apetecería leerla?**

**Además os cuento que esta historia esta nominada en dos categorías de los Spanish Twilight Awards!!! En mi perfil están los links para acceder a la zona de votaciones que creo que empieza en pocos días.**

**Ah! y he puesto nuevas fotos de este fic en mi perfil. De nuevo le agradezco a Mariiz porque ha hecho un fotomontaje increíble como portada para la historia... me encanta! Y espero que a vosotras os guste también.**

**Lo dicho... si creéis que mi esfuerzo de esta semana bien vale un review... ya sabéis!!! ;-)**

**Un besazo!!! ^3^**


	25. Chapter 25

CAPÍTULO 25

Jacob entró cabizbajo en el comedor. Una de las doncellas había acudido a su cuarto a ofrecerle el desayuno y, en esos instantes se preguntaba si no habría sido mejor idea el quedarse recluido en la recámara un poco más. Sin embargo debía enfrentar su propia vergüenza y las consecuencias de sus actos y decidió hacerlo de una buena vez.

Se acercó con cierta cautela a la mesa, no muy seguro de cómo irían a recibirle los demás quienes, para su sorpresa, lo hicieron con gran cordialidad y familiaridad _¿dónde había quedado todo lo que sucedió el día anterior?_. Estaban casi todos a la mesa, sólo faltaban Rosalie y James; quizás se interesaría después por su ausencia, la única persona que en verdad le interesaba ver se situaba justo frente a él, bajando el rostro, apartando su mirada de él... _¿por qué?_

-Ven, Jacob, siéntate a mi lado -le indicaba Bella obligándolo a desviar la mirada.

Para su fortuna, el asiento que debía ocupar estaba justo frente a ella, frente al objeto de sus ensoñaciones, porque, aquella muchacha de piel trigueña y ojos oscuros había ocupado sus pensamientos desde que ella irrumpió en ese castillo, directamente hasta su corazón.

Se posicionó tras la silla y, colocando ambas manos sobre el respaldo, tomó aire, dándose aliento y ánimo para afrontar la situación y hacer lo que debía.

-Antes que nada quería disculparme sinceramente con todos y cada uno de vosotros -comenzó mirando directamente a sus interlocutores, esforzándose porque la vergüenza no le hiciera bajar la cara. -No tengo ningún tipo de excusa plausible para mi comportamiento en este último tiempo y ni siquiera me atrevo a pedir que me perdonéis.

Jasper hizo intención de hablar pero Jacob se lo impidió con un gesto de su mano.

-Por favor, Majestad, permitidme que continúe, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo. Invadí vuestro hogar y el de vuestra esposa avasallando con mis malas maneras, y, aún así, me habéis recibido y tratado con hospitalidad, al igual que Sus Majestades -inclinó la cabeza ante Esme y Carlisle -que, aún habiendo atacado a su hijo con la peor intención, sin derecho o justificación alguna me asistieron y trataron mi herida.

-No creo que en ningún momento tuvieras seria intención de matarme -le interrumpió Edward que lo miraba con suspicacia.

-Tienes razón -admitió Jacob lanzando un suspiro pesado, -pero habría podido herirte.

-Mas no lo hiciste -puntualizó.

-Sí, me heriste tú a mí y me diste una gran lección.

-No era mi propósito el aleccionarte -se excusó Edward.

-No me malinterpretes -se apresuró a corregirle. -Pero es cierto que tus palabras significaron para mí mucho más de lo que imaginaba -añadió dirigiendo su mirada por un momento a Leah quien la evadió de nuevo. -Te agradezco enormemente que me ayudases a abrir los ojos y a darme cuenta de la barbaridad que estaba cometiendo. Traté de entrometerme entre vosotros por algo que era una pura fantasía, como alguien me dijo una vez, un sueño de humo y que, como era de esperar, acabó por desvanecerse.

Por primera vez, Jacob bajó su rostro hacia el suelo, afligido y volvió a tomar aire antes de continuar.

-Bella, sólo espero que el cariño que sé me has tenido todos estos años, al igual que tu padre no muera irremediablemente -miró a ambos recorriendo la mesa con la vista. -Soy consciente de que os ha decepcionado mi actitud pero confío en que no sea algo irreparable.

-Por supuesto que no lo es -intervino Charles con aire socarrón. -Sólo recuérdame que cuando lleguemos a casa te dé una buena tunda.

Aquello, inevitablemente produjo una carcajada generalizada y terminó con el alegato de Jacob, quien miraba a su alrededor agradecido y aliviado, con una sonrisa esbozada en sus labios. Bella le volvió a indicar que tomará asiento y así lo hizo, disfrutando del desayuno y de la compañía de aquella familia que reía y compartía en completa armonía.

Sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos, una extraña desazón comenzó a invadirle. El hecho de que Leah se mostrase tan esquiva con él empezó a atormentarle. Quizás la noche anterior, como siempre le sucedía, había sido demasiado impulsivo pero no por eso era menos válido su acto, al contrario, la felicidad que lo había embargado hasta ese momento era buena prueba de que no había errado en su proceder, en lo único que había errado era en no haberlo hecho mucho antes.

De repente, al parecer, a Leah se le hizo insostenible la mirada indagadora de Jacob pues, sin haber terminado de desayunar, presentó sus excusas y se levantó de la mesa.

-Maldición -farfulló Jacob entre dientes viéndola marcharse.

-Parece molesta -se atrevió a apuntar Edward por lo bajo, tratando de que los demás no le escucharan.

-No -negó Bella categóricamente. -Por lo que conozco del carácter de Leah te puedo asegurar que no es simple molestia lo que había en sus ojos, sino algo más -escudriñó en el rostro de Jacob que evadía su mirada. -¿Sucedió algo anoche? -indagó en vista de su mutismo. -¿Fuiste grosero con ella?

Jacob sacudió la cabeza negando.

-¿Qué pasó entonces? -le cuestionó.

El muchacho suspiró hondamente pero evitó contestar.

-Jacob -insistió Bella intentando no alzar la voz.

-Pasó lo que tenía que pasar -declaró al fin.

Bella y Edward intercambiaron sendas miradas, llegando ambos a la misma conclusión ante su afirmación.

-Me alegro mucho por ti -le dijo Edward con gran sinceridad.

-También me alegraba yo hasta hace un momento -se lamentó Jacob abatido.

-Quizás sólo ha malinterpretado lo que fuera que sucedió entre vosotros -se atrevió a aventurar Bella.

-O peor, quizás haya ido a suceder demasiado tarde -apostilló Jacob endureciendo su expresión.

-No quisiera inmiscuirme en tus asuntos -le anunció Edward, -pero creo que lo mejor sería que hablaras con ella y, cuanto antes.

-Tienes toda la razón -asintió levantándose.

-Si me disculpáis todos he de retirarme -anunció llamando la atención de los presentes. -Hay un asunto que debo resolver con urgencia.

-Sí, claro -repuso Jasper algo confuso.

Sin detenerse a dar más explicaciones, Jacob apresuró el paso para ir tras ella. Salió a la puerta principal y, desde lo alto de la escalinata la vio dirigirse a uno de los jardines. Bajó los escalones de varios saltos y no tardó en alcanzarla, dándose unos segundos para controlar su respiración y su corazón desbocado. Esta vez debía dominarse, tenía muy claro lo que quería decirle y lo haría, sin dejar lugar a equívocos o dudas.

-Leah -la llamó al fin, haciendo que se volteara a mirarlo, deteniéndose.

Jacob la observó durante unos instantes, tratando de leer en su rostro, en sus ojos, deseando encontrar el mismo brillo que viera en ellos la noche anterior y que, ahora, parecía ir apagándose, escapando a su comprensión el motivo.

-Quiero hablar contigo -le pidió.

-Tú dirás -respondió con cierta sequedad que bien supo él que era fingida.

-Antes, en el comedor, no me han dado la ocasión de disculparme también contigo -le dijo con seriedad.

Leah le dio la espalda sin querer terminar de escucharle. Sabía muy bien lo que le iba a decir, la razón por la que quería disculparse. Con rapidez y disimulo enjugó una lágrima que empezaba a surcar su mejilla; no le daría esa satisfacción, no la vería llorar, ni derruida como lo estaban ahora sus ilusiones.

-Puedes ahorrártelo -espetó tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz. -Puedo entender que anoche te dieron algún tónico que no te hacía ser consciente de lo que ocurría a tu alrededor, posiblemente estabas aturdido.

Jacob sonrió para sus adentros. No era demasiado tarde, el resquemor que leía en su voz se lo decía. Rogó porque fuera cierto y que sólo se tratase de un malentendido o de incomprensión.

-Sí, reconozco que estaba aturdido -alegó con media sonrisa, -aunque deberías saber que no fue a causa de un tónico. Si bien es cierto que el Rey Carlisle me lo ofreció, me negué a tomarlo a modo de "autocastigo", digamos que para sentir en mi propia carne las consecuencias del exabrupto que había cometido.

Leah giró un poco su rostro, mirándolo de reojo y sorprendida por su declaración.

-Entonces ya comprendo. Fue el dolor lo que te aturdió -aseveró ella sin poder contener el temblor de su voz, deseando acabar de una vez por todas con aquel diálogo tan absurdo como amargo. -No te preocupes, Jacob, me hago cargo de la situación así que estás más que disculpado -concluyó mientras daba media vuelta y retomaba su camino.

Jacob la asió por un brazo y la detuvo, mientras una extraña inquietud se instalaba en su pecho y una cruel duda en su mente. _¿Sería que ella no sentía lo mismo por él? ¿Tal vez la anoche anterior se había dejado llevar por un sentimiento de lástima al verlo herido y por eso no lo rechazó?_

-¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? -quiso saber. -¿Por qué eludes mi mirada?

-¿Y desde cuando te interesa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer? -inquirió ella mordaz. -¿Y por qué estás aquí hablando conmigo? Deberías estar bajo las faldas de tu Bella, feliz porque sigue teniéndote en gran estima.

Entonces Jacob comprendió. Lo que la invadía era una mezcla de celos, inseguridad y desconfianza hacia él y hacia lo que había pasado entre ellos y, en cierto modo, no la culpaba. Por la mañana había llegado a ese castillo decidido a reponer su honor mancillado y a batirse en duelo por una mujer y, esa misma noche, como si aquello no hubiera ocurrido, estaba besando con todo su fervor a otra, a ella.

Jacob agarró su otro brazo y la hizo girarse, aunque ella mantuvo la vista baja.

-Mírame, Leah -le exigió, haciendo ella oídos sordos, por lo que tomó su barbilla y se la alzó, obligándola. -Estoy donde debo estar, donde debí estar siempre.

-No te comprendo -se soltó ella de su agarre a lo que Jacob respondió colocando su mano en su mejilla para que volviera a fijar sus ojos en los de él.

A pesar de verse ensombrecidos conservaban esa belleza que a él le habían encandilado la noche anterior, al igual que sus rasgos, femeninos y delicados. Su agitada respiración se escapaba de sus sonrosados labios, dulces y suaves, como ya sabía que eran. Ahora que había disfrutado de su sabor, aquel dulzor había penetrado en su sangre como elixir adictivo y se había convertido en una necesidad el volver a sentirlo. Mas no, debía controlar sus anhelos, antes tenía aclarar todo aquello. Deslizó su mano lentamente, liberando así su mejilla.

-He estado ciego, Leah, durante mucho tiempo -comenzó a decirle. -Y me arrepiento enormemente de haber venido aquí, pudiendo haber provocado una tragedia, aunque, en cierto modo, me alegro de que haya ocurrido.

La joven lo miró confundida, sin alcanzar a comprender.

-Como bien dije antes, estaba persiguiendo una fantasía, un espejismo y viéndola allí, junto a Edward, me vine a dar cuenta de que Bella no era lo que yo quería, lo que yo buscaba -prosiguió. -Permanecí recluido toda la tarde en esa recámara preguntándome que era en realidad lo que necesitaba o a quien, y la cruel idea de que en realidad no hubiera nadie ahí fuera destinado para mí se instaló en mi mente de forma lacerante.

Leah cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, y bajó su rostro, mordiéndose el labio, atormentada. _Si tan solo tuviera el valor para decirle que sí que había alguien para él, que ella..._

-Y, de repente, apareciste tú -agregó Jacob entonces, levantando ella su rostro, sorprendida. -Y por eso te quiero pedir disculpas, Leah -se acercó a ella, tomando sus manos, soltándolas de su cuerpo. -Todo este tiempo has estado frente a mí y yo te veía sin mirarte, tan ciego como estaba. Anoche te miré por primera vez, por fin, y bastó el simple tacto de tus dedos para mitigar de un solo soplo todo el dolor y el cansancio que acusaba mi cuerpo, una sola mirada tuya para quedar cautivo de ti y tu cálida voz entonando mi nombre para que mi corazón golpeara mi pecho de forma desmedida.

Jacob alzó su mano haciéndola resbalar por su mejilla, recorriendo con las punta de sus dedos la linea de su piel, hasta llegar a sus labios.

-Cuando te besé, tantas emociones invadieron mi cuerpo que creí que iba a enloquecer. No me habría importado rendirme a aquella gloriosa sensación que me aturdía por completo -declaró mientras se acercaba más y más a ella. -Temí por un instante que desapareciera cuando me separé de tus labios -admitió mientras se los acariciaba, -y lo hizo, durante un momento, hasta que volví a tenerte entre mis brazos y me golpeó de nuevo, con más furia incluso que la vez anterior.

Leah cerró un instante los ojos, embargada por aquel roce de sus dedos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, Jacob suspiró con alivio al volver a percibir aquel brillo, aquel fulgor que lo había deslumbrado hacía tan solo unas horas, ofreciéndole todo aquello que él ansiaba, aunque, de repente, una sombra fugaz cruzó por ellos.

-Sé lo que estás pensando -hizo él eco de sus pensamientos. -Que es únicamente deseo lo que me impulsa estar junto a ti, pero no, Leah -negó con la cabeza. -Sí es cierto que deseo volver a sentirlo, embriagarme de ti hasta perder el sentido pero, sobre todas las cosas, deseo que lo sientas tú y ser yo quien lo provoque -le susurró deslizando sus manos hasta su cintura, acercándola a él. -Hacerte estremecer, que tiemble todo tu ser hasta que necesites sostenerte en mí para no caer, que tu corazón palpite tan fuerte que sientas que vas a morir incapaz de soportarlo, que creas sumirte en la locura si no te toco, si no te beso y que enloquezcas vertiginosamente cuando lo haga. Deseo que tú lo desees, con todas tus fuerzas, que desees mis caricias, mis besos, o un simple abrazo que te reconforte. Porque quiero cuidarte y que me cuides, consentirte y que me consientas, pertenecerte y que me pertenezcas.

Leah dejó escapar un suspiro que había estado oprimiendo su pecho, sin poder emitir palabra alguna y Jacob sintió su dulce aliento en su cara. Aquella necesidad se hizo presente en él y se inclinó lentamente sobre ella, sabiendo que no sería capaz de resistirse a ella por mucho tiempo más.

-Dime, Leah, si esto no es amor ¿qué es? -musitó fijando sus ojos en los suyos. -Tiene que serlo porque, de no ser así, todo mi mundo, mi realidad y mi fe no habrán sido más que quimeras. Dime que sí, que este sentimiento inexplicable, incontenible, impetuoso e incontrolable es el mismo que te domina a ti -respiró sobre su boca. -Dímelo.

-Sí, Jacob.

Y eso fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de que él poseyera sus labios con avidez, con vehemencia, lanzándola a una vorágine de sensaciones indescriptible. Turbada, rodeó su cuello con su brazos mientras él la apresaba contra su cuerpo, gimiendo en su boca al sentirla finalmente entre los suyos, como tanto había ansiado desde que la viera en el comedor. Lo llenó de gozo el notarla temblar entre sus manos y como se entregaba a su beso, besándolo a él con el mismo ardor. Leah entreabrió sus labios permitiéndole saborear de nuevo su dulce ambrosía y, de nuevo, aquel elixir de su esencia lo invadió. Era sublime el alcanzar toda esa dicha con un simple beso, como un pequeño milagro y, ahora que estaba al alcance de su mano no lo iba a perder.

-Te amo, Leah -le confesó sin apenas separarse de su labios. -Te amo, te amo, te amo -le repetía una y otra vez.

-Y yo te amo a ti -le respondía ella mientras volvía a perderse en sus besos, sin apenas prestar atención a aquellas lágrimas que habían empezado a surcar sus mejillas, las de los dos, escurriéndose y llegando a sus bocas. Allí se entremezclaron con sus labios, maravillándose ambos de cuan dulces eran, hasta que cayeron en la cuenta, _¿de qué otra forma podían ser las lágrimas de felicidad? _

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

El atardecer ya comenzaba a colorear los lagos con tiznes anaranjados cuando divisaron el castillo, recortando con silueta solemne el horizonte. El corazón de Emmett no había dejado de cabalgar en su interior desde el mismo instante en que decidió emprender el camino de vuelta. Mas no era únicamente por la gravedad de los motivos que le había dado Benjamin sino por saber que iba a volver a verla.

No podía llevarse a engaños, si bien sabía que era su deber acudir al Rey a comunicarle aquellas noticias que le había traído el muchacho por estar siguiendo sus órdenes, en el fondo de su alma habitaba la certeza de que no habría pasado mucho tiempo hasta que hubiera decidido volver a Los Lagos, a ella. No podía menos que admitir que le era imposible sobreponerse a ese calvario que él mismo se había impuesto, todo su ser iba muriendo cada día con aquella distancia y no sabía cuanto tiempo más habría podido soportarlo.

Sólo esperaba que ella no le guardase rencor, se conformaba con que aún existiese aunque fuera un pequeño resquicio de aquel amor que ella había asegurado tenerle. Una simple brizna sería suficiente, él sabría como hacer para alimentarla y que volviera a crecer, resurgiendo cuan ave fénix en un sentimiento igual o incluso más poderoso de lo que era antes de que él cometiera el absurdo de marcharse de su lado.

Al atravesar el puente levadizo principal vieron como en su interior se respiraba el aire previo a la batalla, el ejército estaba terminando de concretar los últimos preparativos, aguardando a que se diera el aviso de que se reunieran con él y sus hombres en La Encrucijada. Y no sólo era portador de aquel hecho sino que debía revelarle a Jasper más de una verdad que él había estado ocultando, quizás de modo equivocado, y que ya había llegado el momento de confesar. Rogó por que le escuchara y, al menos, le dejara luchar a su lado... tenía más de un motivo para hacerlo.

Aún no habían terminado de atravesar el Patio de Armas cuando vieron en el corredor que daba a la cocina a Charlotte y Peter que conversaban, tomadas sus manos en actitud cariñosa, siendo él quien se percató de su llegada.

-¡Emmett! ¡Benjamin! -exclamó Peter animadamente. -Qué sorpresa veros de vuelta y juntos.

-Sí, ya estaba deseando volver -respondió Benjamin con cierta premura. -Y os rogaría que me dierais un minuto -pidió descabalgando.

Sin ni siquiera asegurar al caballo y dejando a los tres siguiéndolo con mirada atónita, corrió hacia el otro lado del patio, hacia la puerta trasera de lo que era la escuela. Allí, con sonrisa amable, se encontraba Angela, que despedía a los últimos niños que salían de clase para dirigirse a sus casas. Tan inmersa estaba en su tarea que no alcanzó a ver al muchacho ir hacia ella hasta que casi lo tuvo enfrente.

-¡Benjamin! Por fin has vuelto -la alegría en la voz de la muchacha era difícil de ocultar, al igual que la ilusión que irradiaban sus ojos al volver a verlo.

El joven no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello, llenándolo de regocijo el observar como ella bajaba su rostro sonrojada, avergonzada por, tal vez, haber declarado más de lo que ella habría deseado con su saludo.

-Sí, por fin -agregó él, emocionado por la anticipación de lo que estaba seguro iba a suceder, él se encargaría de que así fuera. -Aunque si evitas mirarme creeré que en realidad no te alegras.

-No digas eso -se apresuró ella a discrepar, volviendo a mirarle, obviando la vergüenza que coloreaba sus mejillas.

A Benjamin le pareció delicioso aquel rubor y poco pudo hacer para evitar acariciarlo, posando una de sus manos sobre él, haciendo que ella ahogara un suspiro al notar su tacto.

-Te extrañado tanto, Angela -le confesó con tenue voz. -Lo único que deseaba era acabar con ese asunto que me mantenía lejos de aquí y volver, sólo para verte.

-¿Y por fin terminaste? -preguntó ella con inocencia, titubeante, desviando su mirada con timidez.

-Aún no -negó él con la cabeza.

-Entonces ¿qué te falta por hacer? -quiso saber ella. Su mirada ingenua lo hizo sonreír, queriendo dilatar aquel momento un poco más, pero ya no era capaz, y no por el temor de perder el momento, la ocasión, sino porque la necesidad de hacerlo le oprimía el pecho.

-Esto -le dijo mientras deslizaba sus dedos hasta su nunca, atrayéndola hacia él. Posó sus labios en los suyos, con suavidad, como una caricia, tratando de dominar el impulso que le hacía desear apretarla contra su pecho, esperando su reacción. Y fue deliciosa, como toda ella, titubeando primero, azorada ante su beso, alzando temerosa sus finas manos y colocándolas en su espalda para después abandonarse a sus labios, que comenzaban ya a danzar sobre los suyos con exigencia, uniéndose ella a su cadencia. Benjamin se liberó entonces de aquello que lo apresaba y la rodeó con sus brazos, con ímpetu, fundiendo más sus labios a los de Angela, que alzaba sus manos para colgarse de su cuello haciendo más pleno el contacto de sus cuerpos y profundizando su beso. Sendos gemidos ahogados escaparon de sus gargantas, turbados los dos por el cúmulo de sensaciones que se abría paso a través de ellos y que aunaba sus esencias con la ligadura de aquel mutuo sentimiento que residía en sus corazones.

-Ahora sí he vuelto a casa -musitó él casi sin aliento, juntando su frente con la de ella, sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Bienvenido -susurró ella, justo antes de que Benjamin volviera a besarla.

-Eso es lo que se llama un reencuentro en toda regla -observaba la escena Peter, con expresión divertida.

-Bien hubiera querido Ulises que Penélope lo hubiera recibido así cuando retornó de su Odisea -sonrió Emmett. -Dejémoslo, lo merece después de haber cumplido con su cometido con tanto éxito.

-¿La investigación ha dado frutos? -preguntó Peter con cierta expectación.

Emmett sacó del morral que colgaba de un costado de Goliath el hatillo que Benjamin le entregara horas antes y, al desenvolverlo para mostrárselo, el rictus de Peter, quien había comprendido al instante, se endureció, con una mezcla de horror y aprensión.

-Por suerte he tenido varios hombres vigilando -alegó Peter.

-Eso me tranquiliza -reconoció Emmett mientras volvía a cerrar el hatillo y lo colocaba en la parte trasera de su pantalón.

-Yo me hago cargo -se ofreció. -Tú deberías ir a hablar con el Rey.

-Lo sé -reconoció cabizbajo.

-Está en su escritorio con el Príncipe Edward y el Príncipe Jacob - le indicó.

-¿El Príncipe Jacob? -preguntó extrañado.

-Es una larga historia -se encogió de hombros. -Mejor la dejamos para luego.

-Y...

-El día que abandonaste el Reino, amaneció enferma -leyó su pensamiento. -Desde entonces, no ha abandonado su recámara.

Emmett sintió rigidizarse todos los músculos de su cuerpo al escuchar aquello.

-Pero está...

-Calma -agitó sus manos. -No parece que sea nada grave, aunque yo estoy completamente seguro de que sanará pronto ¿verdad? -agregó con declarada insinuación.

-Eso espero -suspiró él.

-Vé -lo alentó palmeando su hombro. -Todo irá bien.

Emmett, asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia el interior del Palacio, hacia cualquiera que fuera su destino.

-No exageres, Jasper -le recriminaba Rosalie a su hermano.

-No exagero -discrepaba él mientras la instaba a sentarse en el diván. -No hay más que mirarte.

-¿Me has hecho venir sólo para sermonearme? -inquirió Rosalie dirigiendo su mirada al escritorio donde Jacob y Edward se esforzaban por mantenerse ajenos a la conversación.

-No -hizo él un mohín. -Quería decirte que si en realidad te disgusta que el Duque permanezca aquí, puedo hablar con él y, apelando a las circunstancias en que estamos inmersos, pedirle que se vaya. Amablemente, por supuesto -remarcó la última parte.

-¿Harías eso por mí? -preguntó ella con expresión aliviada.

-Rosalie, eres mi hermana. ¿Qué esperabas? -repuso él con cierto enojo. -Me molesta que no hayas sido capaz de confiar en mí. Si te desagrada la presencia de James, no hay ninguna necesidad de continuar con esta farsa.

-Pero...

-Buenas tardes -la voz grave de Emmett resonó en la estancia haciendo que todos desviaran la mirada hacia la puerta que estaba abierta.

Emmett aguardó en el umbral a que le permitieran entrar y tuvo que hacer gala de todo su temple al ver a Rosalie allí, forzando a que su expresión se mostrará impasible ante aquello tan inesperado y, a la vez, tan deseado. La observó durante un instante, lo justo para guardar las apariencias frente a los demás, pero lo suficiente para comprender a lo que se refería Peter. Su extrema palidez, sus rasgos pesarosos, entristecidos, el brillo mortecino de sus ojos de un azul casi cenizo que, sin embargo, le habían parecido destellar al verlo. Se esforzó por desplazar aquellos pensamientos e inclinó su cabeza a modo de saludo. Había otros asuntos que debía resolver antes.

-¡Emmett! -exclamó Jasper con sorpresa mientras lo instaba a entrar. -No esperaba noticias tuyas tan pronto.

-Ni de esa guisa -añadió Edward divertido. -¿Te han nombrado Capitán? -agregó señalando sus ropas.

-Estás de broma ¿no? -preguntó Jacob ceñudo.

-¿De broma? -se extrañó Edward. -No te entiendo.

-Ninguno te entendemos -apostilló Jasper y Emmett contuvo la respiración al ser consciente de que el momento de la verdad había llegado y no de la forma que él esperaba.

-Emmett es el Capitán de Asbath desde hace varios años -despejó finalmente Jacob sus dudas.

Los rostros de Edward y Jasper, incluso el de Rosalie no dejaban lugar a dudas del desconcierto que aquella afirmación les producía.

-No puedo creer que no lo supierais -aseveró Jacob asombrado. -Pero si Emmett fue quien comandó a los ejércitos aliados en la Batalla de Teschen, incluso yo combatí bajo sus órdenes. Creía que vosotros también habíais luchado -prosiguió sin ser apenas consciente de lo que estaba revelando.

Tanto Jasper como Edward se voltearon a mirarlo, excepto Rosalie, que había bajado su rostro, apretando sus manos en su regazo. Emmett mantuvo sus miradas, aunque sin altivez, esperando cualquiera que pudieran ser sus reproches.

-Aquello coincidió con los funerales por la muerte de mi tío -rompió el silencio Edward que seguía mostrándose atónito. -Ni mi primo ni yo pudimos combatir pero si es cierto que mandamos a un grupo de hombres de nuestros ejércitos para que apoyasen la causa.

-Así que eras tú -apuntó Jasper.

-¿Quién? -quiso saber Edward.

-Cuando Peter regresó de la batalla y me narró lo acontecido me habló de la gran hazaña del joven comandante que había guiado a las tropas a una victoria impecable, sin apenas bajas en las filas aliadas, aunque mermando de modo implacable las fuerzas enemigas.

Emmett escuchó aquellas palabras con sorpresa, y ya no sólo por la generosa apreciación de Peter sino porque, aunque apenas se atrevía a creerlo, pareciera que el Rey se refería a él con cierta admiración.

-Peter era consciente de quien eras ¿verdad? -aventuró Jasper.

-En realidad todos los muchachos, Majestad -admitió Emmett con tono de disculpa.

-¿Y por qué, sin embargo, te presentaste ante nosotros como guardia de la entonces Princesa Alice? -le cuestionó con calma, sin la brusquedad que Emmett habría esperado.

-Porque en aquellos entonces lo era -le aclaró. -Hasta hace unos días que regresé a Asbath y volví a ocupar mi antiguo cargo.

-Somos todo oídos -se cruzó Jasper de brazos, apoyando su espalda en el escritorio, como clara indicación de que deseaba y esperaba oír toda su explicación. Emmett bajó la vista tomando aire y comenzó su relato.

-Como bien os ha indicado el Príncipe Jacob y, a pesar de mi juventud, hace varios años que ostento el cargo de Capitán del Ejército de Asbath. Al poco tiempo de mi nombramiento me llegó información de una fuente nada fidedigna de que el Rey Laurent trataba de atentar contra la vida de nuestro Rey. Aquello coincidió con una época en la que sufrimos incontables ataques por parte del Reino de Adamón así que decidí tomar cartas en el asunto. Si recordáis, cuando os hablé sobre el intento de secuestro de la Princesa...

-¿Trataron de secuestrar a Alice? -le interrumpió Rosalie que miraba estupefacta a su hermano quien, con un gesto de su mano, le indicaba que ya habría tiempo para relatarle aquello.

-Sí, recuerdo que me hablaste acerca de un infiltrado -continuó Jasper con el hilo de la conversación.

-Yo fui quien se infiltró en el Reino de Adamón -le confesó Emmett.

-¿Tú, siendo el Capitán? -Jasper no comprendía.

-El Rey tampoco estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión pero no quise arriesgar la vida de ninguno de mis hombres, a pesar de estar ampliamente cualificados. Sabía que era una misión suicida y mi conciencia no me lo permitía.

-Eso te honra -admitió Jasper a lo que Emmett asintió agradecido.

-Varios meses estuve malviviendo en aquel castillo, como un simple yegüero, un mozo de cuadras.

-Por eso sabes tanto de caballos -intervino Edward.

-Sí -afirmó él. -El trabajo era relativamente sencillo y me permitía estar cerca del castillo y del Cuartel de Guardias. Fue entonces cuando descubrí los planes del Rey Laurent de secuestrar a la Princesa Alice. Huí de allí con el tiempo justo de avisar a mis hombres y preparar una emboscada a aquellos malditos -apretó los puños contra sus muslos. -Como ya sabéis, vencimos pero yo -titubeó mientras llevaba una de sus manos de forma inconsciente a su abdomen, -yo fui herido de gravedad. Con seguridad habría muerto de no ser por mis hombres y por los cuidados de la Princesa -reconoció.

Esa revelación conmovió a Jasper, sabía de la naturaleza generosa y desprendida de su esposa y aquello se lo reiteraba. Volvió a agradecer que la Providencia hubiera procurado que se encontrara en su camino, llevándola a su vida y colmándolo de dicha.

-Creí que ella no sabía nada de aquella tentativa de secuestro -aventuró Jasper.

-Y no lo supo -le confirmó. -Creyó que era simplemente un ataque más.

-Entiendo -repuso Jasper.

-Durante el largo tiempo que duró mi recuperación -continuó Emmett, -un muchacho muy capaz ocupó mi puesto y, después, viendo que mi cargo quedaba en buenas manos decidí pagar aquel gesto de la Princesa ofreciéndole a su padre mi protección, escoltándola, sabiéndola blanco de la demencia del Rey Laurent, hasta que llegara el día en que ya no fuera necesaria mi custodia.

-¿Y crees que ese momento ha llegado? -cuestionó Jasper viendo que había recuperado su rango.

-En realidad mi intención era marcharme después de vuestro matrimonio -admitió él, -pero bien sabéis que el principio resultó un tanto duro así que decidí no alejarme, hasta que no me convenciera de que ella era realmente feliz y, cuando al fin sus ojos volvieron a brillar, reconozco que aquel día debería haber vuelto a Asbath -añadió Emmett recordando que fue lo que lo retuvo en ese castillo o, mejor dicho, quien; aquella que ahora lo miraba con una mezcla de asombro y orgullo en sus ojos y de forma tan intensa que lograba aturdirlo. -Cuando decidisteis luchar -prosiguió -vi la oportunidad de volver, _de escapar_ -pensó.

-Por eso me asegurabas que el Ejercito de Asbath lucharía -recordó Jasper aquel momento.

-Sí, Majestad -respondió Emmett con la culpabilidad reflejada en su rostro.

-Y ahora vienes a informarme de que tus hombres están listos ¿no? -supuso él.

-En realidad no, Majestad. Si es cierto que vuestro ejército -Emmett hizo hincapié en ello, -está preparado, pero pensaba mandar a un grupo de soldados mañana para avisaros.

-¿Entonces...?

-Lo que me ha traído hoy aquí es algo mucho más grave de lo que yo alcancé a imaginar -alegó con gravedad en su voz. -Y os ruego, a todos, que me permitáis apelar a vuestra comprensión y a la certeza de que mi proceder fue siempre pensando en vuestra tranquilidad, jamás creí que ponía en riesgo vuestra seguridad.

-Está bien -accedió Jasper con cierta impaciencia.

-Todo comenzó con la llegada del Duque James -les contó. -Yo ya le había hecho partícipe a la Princesa Bella de que su rostro me era familiar pero no era capaz de situarlo. Su alteza trató de disuadirme de esa idea pero no pude evitar inquietarme. Fue entonces cuando, en los juegos, escuché a vuestra hermana hacer referencia a una batalla en la que él había participado, la de Teschen, y aquello me alertó.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Rosalie al verse aludida.

-Porque el Reino de Bogen no participó en aquella batalla, Alteza -le respondió tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz al dirigirse a ella, directamente. -Se mantuvieron neutrales en aquella contienda.

-Nadie mejor que tú para saber eso, claro -intervino Edward.

-Si, y me consta que nadie luchó fuera de sus filas por lo que no había posibilidad de que él hubiera participado bajo otra bandera -agregó. -En un principio pensé que únicamente estaba alardeando frente a la Princesa pero después, todos pudieron comprobar su "nobleza" a la hora de luchar conmigo.

-Ciertamente -apostilló Edward quien recordaba perfectamente su modo indigno de luchar al golpear a Emmett en el yelmo.

-Soy de naturaleza desconfiada -reconoció Emmett -y, tras comentarlo con Peter decidimos que no perdíamos nada por enviar a Benjamin a Bogen a ver si averiguaba algo.

-Emmett, puedo entender que en aquel entonces no me informases por que, en realidad, había pocas bases para tu sospecha pero, te recuerdo que cuando partiste hacia Asbath, James ya llevaba aquí varios días.

-Tenéis razón, Majestad, y eso mismo alegó Peter antes de que me marchara -admitió, -pero es que seguía sin haber ninguna base para mi desconfianza, ni siquiera era una sospecha, era una simple corazonada. Tal vez el Duque estaba siendo el blanco de mi bien declarada antipatía hacia él. Aún así, por precaución, Peter me acaba de informar de que ha tenido a varios hombres vigilándolo.

De repente, Emmett hincó una de sus rodillas en el suelo, apoyando sus manos en la otra, y bajando el rostro con gesto arrepentido.

-¿Pero que haces, Emmett? -preguntó Jasper que lo miraba atónito, al igual que todos los demás y se apresuró a tomarlo de los hombros para que se irguiera.

-Necesito suplicar vuestro perdón -declaró con pesadumbre. -Por no informaros de esto antes y haberos puesto en peligro.

-Eso es innecesario -espetó Jasper. -Con lo que me has contado ahora, que imagino habría sido lo mismo que me habrías comunicado antes de marcharte a Asbath, no habría hecho más que ordenar lo que Peter ha previsto -aseveró disculpándolo. -A no ser que en esos entonces supieras algo más que aún no me has dicho.

-Nada, Majestad, os lo juro -le aseguró con firmeza.

-Sin embargo hay algo más ¿verdad? -sugirió Edward.

-Sí Alteza, y tan pronto como he sido conocedor de ello me he apresurado a volver -le indicó.

-¿Qué ocurre? -quiso saber Jasper quien, a pesar de todo se mantenía calmado.

-Esta mañana, Benjamin, volviendo de Bogen se ha encontrado con nuestro asentamiento en La Encrucijada y ha acudido a hablar conmigo. Ahí ha sido cuando me ha entregado esto -agregó mientras tomaba el hatillo y lo mostraba frente a ellos, desenvolviéndolo.

-¿Una flecha? -preguntó Jasper.

-Un momento, esas plumas no son...

-Sí, Alteza, de cóndor -corroboró las sospechas de Edward.

-Es una flecha idéntica a la que te hirió a ti, Jasper -añadió. -Entonces, James...

-Asesinó al verdadero Duque de Bogen para suplantarlo -concluyó la afirmación por él. -Mostrando interés por la Princesa y cortejándola se aseguró de poder visitarla de nuevo y ya hemos visto cuales han sido las consecuencias. Ha atentado contra vos y ahora está al tanto de todos nuestros movimientos contra su Reino.

-¡Hay que detenerlo, apresar a ese malnacido inmediatamente! -exclamó Jasper que se mostraba alterado por primera vez desde que Emmett llegara allí.

-Peter me ha asegurado que se hacía cargo de la situación mientras yo os informaba -trató de calmarlo.

-Está bien -respiró con cierto alivio.

-Que me aspen si llego a imaginar algo así -intervino Jacob que había tratado de mantenerse al margen en la conversación. -Habéis tenido al enemigo bajo vuestro mismo techo sin sospecharlo siquiera.

-Y no un enemigo cualquiera -apostilló Emmett. -Por desgracia no he ido ha recordar quien era James hasta que Benjamin me ha contado todo. Ha sido al relacionarlo con el Reino de Adamón que he ido a situar el momento y lugar donde vi su rostro, una sola vez, pero que jamás debería haber olvidado. ¡Maldita sea! -blasfemó apretando su mandíbula. -Y pensar que él mismo lo había dicho.

-Claro, en la Batalla de Teschen, pero del lado enemigo -sugirió Jacob.

-Fue uno de los primeros cobardes que huyó -escupió con rabia, -acompañando al Rey Laurent.

-¿Quién es? -inquirió Edward con perspicacia.

-La mano derecha del Rey, su perro guardián, el brazo ejecutor, quien se encarga del trabajo sucio. Su fama de sanguinario es igual de amplia que la lista de vidas que ha arrebatado -les explicó con el desprecio inundando su boca.

-Quien iba a suponerlo -sacudía Edward la cabeza con incredulidad. -Con aquellos aires de grandilocuencia, tan refinado y tanta palabrería banal.

-En el tiempo que estuviste en su castillo, ¿no volviste a verlo? -se extrañó Jasper.

-Como buen sabueso que es, James no se separa del Rey Laurent, quien jamás se mezclaría entre la plebe -le aclaró. -Con todos mis respetos, su carácter no es tan afable como el vuestro, Majestad. Fijaos -bajó su rostro avergonzado. -Estáis hablando conmigo como si todo esto fuera ajeno a mí, cuando merecería que me azotasen por mi imprudencia y temeridad.

-No digas más sandeces -lo atajó Jasper. -Si no fuera por que gracias a tu "corazonada" mandaste a Benjamin a Bogen quien saber lo que habría sido de este Reino. Jamás lo habríamos descubierto hasta que hubiera sido demasiado tarde.

-Aún así...

-Ya sé Emmett, deberías habérmelo dicho -lo cortó, -y yo te repito que habría hecho lo mismo que Peter. Supuestamente, James era un noble y, en aras del honor, ni siquiera yo me habría atrevido a ir más allá de vigilarlo -agregó volviendo a excusarlo. -Aunque debo admitir que sí habría actuado de forma diferente si hubiera sabido quien eras tú.

-¿A qué os referís, Majestad? -preguntó confuso.

-Emmett, a veces parecías un mozo de cuadra -frunció los labios con desaprobación.

-Os recuerdo que nadie me obligaba a ello, Majestad y no veo de que otra forma deberíais haberme tratado -alegó. -Al contrario, fue mucho más de lo que merecía, ya hubiera sido como guardia o como capitán. Al menos, en Asbath, el Capitán sigue durmiendo en el Cuartel de Guardias y no comparte la mesa con los Señores.

-Eso te lo ganaste por méritos propios, como ya te dije en su día -le reiteró, -y no quiero...

-¡Majestad! -el gritó desde el pasillo de Peter los alertó.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! -bramó Jasper al verlo llegar con el rostro desencajado y las manos y el pecho ensangrentados.

-¡James ha escapado!

-Pero, ¿cómo? -lo miró sin comprender. -¿No había hombres vigilando?

-¡Esta sangre es de ellos! -le dijo con la voz rota y mostrando sus manos. -Ese maldito no ha dudado en matarlos. Al igual que al guardia del portón norte.

-¿Por qué? -Jasper no entendía. -Podría haberse ido sin más.

-Para llevarse a la Reina Alice con él -espetó Peter sin rodeos.

-¡Qué barbaridad estás diciendo! -tomó al joven de los hombros.

-Majestad, la Reina ha desaparecido -le explicó. -Hemos registrado todo el castillo y no la encontramos por ningún lado.

-Yo la dejé hace un par de horas en su jardín -exclamó Jasper presa del pánico. -¿La habéis buscado ahí?

-Ha sido el primer lugar, Majestad. Hemos encontrado esto en el suelo.

Peter extrajo de la parte trasera de su pantalón un libro, _"Razón de amor" _-leyó Jasper en la portada y, de repente, sintió detenerse el latido de su corazón, como si toda la sangre hubiera abandonado su cuerpo. Se volteó soltando el libro sobre el escritorio, apoyando sus manos en el mueble, cabizbajo, sin fuerzas, con las nauseas abordando su garganta y temblando todo él, horrorizado ante aquella realidad.

-Jasper -posó Edward sus manos sobre sus hombros. -Sería un buen momento para que hicieras gala de todo tu temple y control que suelen caracterizarte. Te ruego que no te dejes llevar por la desesperación.

-Juro por mi alma que ese maldito pagará por todo lo que ha hecho -maldijo Jasper con la voz inyectada en odio. -Si algo le ocurre a Alice yo mismo le arrancaré el corazón con mis propias manos.

-Si hubiera querido dañarla ya lo habría hecho -se atrevió a apuntar Edward.

-Lo sé -repuso Jasper más calmado. -Sé que Laurent querrá utilizarla como baza a su favor.

Edward observó a su primo con gran admiración. A pesar de todo, aquel dominio suyo seguía siendo firme ante cualquier adversidad, incluso ante esa que bien sabía lo estaba hiriendo en lo más profundo.

Entonces Jasper inspiró hondo, tratando de llenarse de esa calma a la que Edward había hecho referencia, y ya no sólo por complacencia sino porque él mismo lo necesitaba, necesitaba tener la mente despejada, la cabeza fría, tanto como aquel dolor que le atravesaba las entrañas le permitiera. Moriría si algo le pasaba a Alice pero no la ayudaría si se dejaba dominar por aquel terror que apenas le dejaba moverse. Dio media vuelta apoyando de nuevo la espalda en el escritorio y observó a los demás. Sí, la salvaría, a como diera lugar, y sabía que no lo haría sólo, que contaba con el apoyo de todos, ellos le ayudarían en aquella cruel empresa que le había interpuesto la Fatalidad. Tanto Edward como Jacob lo miraban expectantes, deseosos de seguir sus instrucciones, Peter con los puños cerrados y el rostro retorcido de furia esperaba cualquiera que fuera su orden, su hermana limpiaba de forma fugaz las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, tratando de guardar la compostura y Emmett, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, aguardaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, intentando ocultar sus manos trémulas y con el rostro desdibujado por la culpabilidad.

-Quítate esa idea de la cabeza -le ordenó Jasper de súbito, sorprendiendo todos, habiendo recuperado la serenidad en su voz.

-Majestad -masculló Emmett con aire derrotado.

-¿Aún no has entendido que esto escapaba por completo a tu control? -dijo tratando de disuadirlo. -Hemos estado a merced de ese miserable desde el día que se presentó en mi matrimonio. Ese mismo día podía habernos matado a todos sin piedad y poco podrías haber hecho tú para impedirlo.

Jasper se acercó a él y posó una mano en su hombro, con gesto conciliador.

-Nada de esto es culpa tuya -le repitió. -Es culpa del malnacido de Laurent y sus ansias de sangre y poder.

-¿Qué ordenáis Majestad? -inquirió Peter impaciente.

-¿Crees que mandará a alguien para informarnos de sus exigencias? -aventuró Edward.

-No -negó Jasper. -Ese cobarde querrá que nos mostremos ante él, en cambio abierto.

-Entonces lo haremos -agregó Emmett con el semblante endurecido. -Como ya os dije, los hombres están listos.

-Emmett, me consta que siempre habéis resistido los ataque de Laurent y, el hecho de que estuvierais replegados entre las murallas de Asbath imagino que os habrá ayudado.

-¿A dónde quieres ir a parar? -lo interrumpió Edward que no entendía aquel alegato.

-A que no quiero dejar el castillo desprotegido -le aclaró. -Cabe esperar cualquier cosa de la mente retorcida de esa sanguijuela.

-La mitad de nuestros hombres resistiría sobradamente si permanecen afinados tras los muros -le indicó Peter.

Jasper asintió y volvió a mirar a Emmett, en espera de una respuesta.

-Con el resto de hombres y el ejército de Asbath sería suficiente para acabar con esa plaga -le corroboró Emmett.

-Pues no perdamos más tiempo -decidió Jasper. -Peter, tú alista a los hombres mientras nosotros informamos de todo a nuestra familia. Emmett, tú...

-Sólo necesito unos minutos para refrescarme y cambiarme de ropa -declaró él. -Me reuniré con vos en un momento.

-Sí -accedió Jasper. -Después de tu largo viaje es comprensible.

-Con permiso -se inclinó dispuesto a retirarse.

Le dedicó una última y breve mirada a Rosalie, que seguía en el diván con expresión compungida. Por un instante ella le devolvió el gesto y Emmett quiso, con sus ojos como único instrumento, gritarle todo lo que tenía en su interior. Se alejó de allí habiendo deseado pasar aunque solo hubiera sido un segundo con ella a solas para besarla, abrazarla, tocarla al menos, poder transmitirle con un leve roce todo lo ella significaba para él.

Cuando entró en la que había sido su recámara, lo que había sucedido en aquel escenario le golpeó con fuerza y vio con ironía como todo se mantenía intacto, ajeno a la debacle que se estaba dando fuera. Se alegró de no haberse llevado la totalidad de sus cosas la última vez y se apresuró a registrar en su baúl, un pantalón, una camisa y, del fondo, una brigantina de cuero. Ni siquiera sabía porqué había incluido en su equipaje su uniforme de Capitán, aunque ahora le sería de utilidad.

Para su asombro, la jarra de la cómoda tenía agua, como si, efectivamente, alguien se hubiera encargado de que todo siguiera igual, como si hubieran tenido la certeza de que él regresaría pronto. Volcó el contenido del recipiente en el aguamanil y agradeció su frescura.

Con premura se colocó el pantalón y estaba tomando la camisa cuando alguien irrumpió en la habitación, cerrando de un golpe. Emmett no prestó atención a como la prenda se resbalaba de sus manos, sus sentidos estaban completamente enfocados hacia la puerta donde se apoyaba, con respiración agitada, la dueña y señora de su vida.

Emmett casi no se atrevía a moverse, temía que si lo hacía aquella imagen se fuera a desvanecer, tenía que ser un sueño el tenerla frente a frente como tanto había deseado. Estudió sus ojos, anhelantes y que, mágicamente habían recuperado su deslumbrante brillo y que era a causa de él, tenía que serlo.

-Emmett -la escuchó susurrar con la voz quebrada y aquella fue la catálisis que hizo despertar a su cuerpo. Con un par de zancadas se posicionó frente a ella y sin pedir permiso o preguntarse que la había llevado a su habitación la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con infinita pasión, queriendo arrancar con sus labios aquel dolor que él les había infligido a ambos, queriendo obligarla a olvidar el sufrimiento por el que la había hecho deambular y que a él tanto le atormentaba. Al cabo de unos instantes sintió como Rosalie alzaba sus manos hacia su pelo, exigiéndole una mayor proximidad de sus bocas y sus cuerpos, arqueándose contra él y haciéndolo gemir ante su arrebatadora respuesta. Apretó los puños en los pliegues del tejido que vestía su fina cintura y la unió más a él, devorando sus labios con afán, tratando de saciar aquella sed que lo había consumido todos aquellos días llenos de su ausencia.

Dejó atrás toda su sensatez, su tan arraigado sentido común, hasta su honor, nada de eso importaba ya. Sólo estaba Rosalie y la certeza de que moriría antes del volver a separarse de ella. La Fortuna le estaba otorgando la dicha de que aquel amor siguiera intacto en el corazón de ella y él no osaría jamás a cometer de nuevo la estupidez de rechazarlo.

-Estaba empezando a temer que este momento no llegara nunca -le confesó ella sobre sus labios.

-¿Entonces aún no sabes que mi vida está condenada sin ti? -musitó él fundiendo sus negras orbes en las suyas.

-¿Significa eso que ya no te irás, aunque te marches ahora? -preguntó suplicante.

-Claro que no -le aseguró él. -Parto a luchar porque tengo miles de motivos para hacerlo pero existe uno, mucho más importante que todos ellos juntos, que me hará regresar a ti.

-Dime qué es -le suplicó ella. -He de escucharlo de tus labios.

-Eres tú, Rosalie -le dijo. -Tú eres mi razón para existir, el impulso que hace latir mi corazón, la sangre que recorre mis venas, el aliento que le da la vida a mi alma. Sin ti no soy nada.

Rosalie se lanzó a sus labios mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar sus mejillas, tan distintas a las que las había acompañado todos esos días. Ellas eran la catarsis de su propia alma, expulsando todo ese dolor, borrándolo como ablución purificadora. Su sal pronto quedó cubierta por el intoxicante sabor de aquellos labios que la poseían con desenfreno, como jamás lo habían hecho.

-Prométeme que volverás a mí -le exigió. Sabía que no podría soportar de nuevo su abandono.

-Te lo juro, mi hermosa princesa -respiró sobre su boca. -Estaré a tu lado mientras tú lo quieras.

-Te advierto que será para siempre -le sonrió ella coqueta.

-Que así sea -susurró antes de volver a besarla... nunca se saciaría de ella.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? -le preguntó separándose un poco de él, haciendo deslizar los dedos por su torso desnudo, recorriendo la cicatriz que lo cruzaba.

-Perdóname -suspiró él pesadamente. -No pienses que fue por desconfianza -le pidió. -Simplemente no creí que eso pudiera ser de ayuda en nuestra situación. ¿De qué habría servido?

-Para estar aún más orgullosa de ti, mi gallardo Capitán -le sonrió con picardía mientras jugueteaba con la punta de sus dedos por aquella línea sonrosada, como si no fuera consciente de lo que aquel roce producía en él.

-¿Ah sí? -sonrió él con complacencia y malicia.

-Aunque, pensándolo bien, eso me habría entristecido más -añadió ahora con seriedad, deteniendo su caricia y bajando su rostro. -Tal vez incluso habría alimentado mi rencor hacia ti.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -le alzó él la barbilla para que lo mirara.

-¿Dónde quedó tu valentía cuando te marchaste? -le dijo ella casi con reproche.

-Sí que salí huyendo, Rosalie -reconoció, -pero no por cobardía. Me sobraba arrojo y valor para subirte a lomos de mi caballo y arrancarte de este castillo -le aseguró. -Y fue de eso mismo de lo que huí. Sabes que nunca creí ser digno de ti, que merecías a alguien mejor que yo.

-¿Y ya no lo crees? -preguntó ella con un tizne de esperanza en sus ojos.

-La verdad, no sé si te merezca o no -admitió. -Y puedes tacharme de egoísta si quieres. Sólo sé que te necesito, como el aire, en mi vida, amándome, amándote y no pienso renunciar a ti. Soy capaz de luchar contra el mundo con tal de tenerte conmigo, incluso soy capaz de obligarte.

-No tendrás necesidad -le declaró ella con mirada emocionada, con el corazón lleno de dicha ante aquella declaración.

-Júramelo -le rogó él.

-Te lo juro -selló ella su voto fundiendo sus labios con los suyos. Para Emmett aquello fue la más sagrada de las promesas y así se lo hizo saber, correspondiendo a su beso con entrega, depositando en él todo su corazón y sus sentimientos, todo su amor.

-Júrame tú a mí que vas a volver -aseveró con angustia. Emmett supo al instante a qué se debía su inquietud.

-Será él quien caiga bajo el filo de mi acero -le aseguró, lanzando aquel augurio al aire. -Por mi vida que ese maldito pagará con la suya, y no sólo por lo que le ha hecho a Alice sino por haber osado a mirarte, a hablarte.

Emmett suspiró tembloroso, con un escalofrío de espanto recorriendo su espalda.

-Cuando pienso en que has estado a su alcance y expuesta a su mente perversa yo...

-No pienses más en eso -posó sus dedos sobre sus labios, cayándolo. -Sólo quiero que pienses en tu juramento, recuerda que me has jurado volver -le repitió ella.

-Está bien -repuso él, aunque si abandonar su expresión de culpabilidad.

-Abrázame, Emmett -le pidió ella, con la única intención de borrar aquella idea de él. Y él obedeció, sumiso, uniendo su cuerpo al de ella, deseoso de llegara el día en que no tuvieran que separarse más.

-Creo que debería irme ya -se lamentó él. -Quizás ya estén esperándome.

-Es cierto -afirmó ella, separándose de él y recogiendo del suelo su camisa, colocándosela, con toda naturalidad. Emmett sonrió ante aquello, sin poder evitar el preguntarse cuando Rosalie podría volver a hacerlo pero como su esposa.

-Reconozco que extrañaré al guardia altanero que un día conocí -suspiró con fingido lamento mientras le ayudaba a colocarse la brigantina, -pero debo admitir que luces muy atractivo enfundado en tu uniforme, mi apuesto capitán -añadió con sonrisa frívola.

Emmett no pudo reprimir una carcajada y la abrazó agradecido, por hacerlo capaz de sonreír a pesar de la tragedia que estaban viviendo.

-La salvaréis, ¿verdad? -reflejó ella en voz alta el pensamiento de ambos.

-¿Crees que tu hermano permitiría lo contrario?

-No -aseveró ella con seguridad.

Emmett la observó por unos segundos, acariciando con suavidad su mejilla. Quería llevarse con él esa imagen de ella, radiante y hermosa y, lo más maravilloso, enamorada de él; sería la que lo acompañaría en aquella lucha y la que con certeza lo haría volver.

-Creo que deberías ir delante -anunció Emmett el momento de la despedida.

Rosalie no respondió, se limitó a besarlo por última vez. Pero esta ocasión no sería como aquella en que se separaran. Ese no sería un adiós, ni tendría su mismo sabor amargo. Ese momento estaba lleno de promesas y sueños por cumplir, simplemente pospuestos, aplazados y convencidos ambos de que llegaría el día en que se hicieran realidad.

-Te amo -le dijo Rosalie como despedida.

-Te amo -respondió él antes de verla alejarse.

Cuando Emmett salio a la entrada principal, se sobrecogió al ver como los hombres iban desfilando a lomos de sus caballos, iluminado su transitar por sendas procesiones de antorchas que bordeaban ambos lados de la senda que formaban, hasta llegar al portón principal, atravesando ya el puente levadizo, firmes, erguidos, leales y entregados a aquella lucha. Al pie de la escalinata que ya había empezado a descender vio a Edward y Carlisle despidiéndose de sus esposas, a Peter de Charlotte e incluso a Jacob, que se había unido a ellos y que besaba a quien recordaba era la Princesa Leah. Desvió la vista para buscar a Rosalie y la vio frente a él, abrazando a su hermano, deseando ser él quien ocupara su lugar. Sin embargo, le reconfortó el simple hecho de que ella le dedicara la más hermosa de las miradas y lo envolviera con su sonrisa. Con gesto disimulado y sutil, Rosalie alargó una de sus manos, separándola un poco de su cuerpo, justo en el momento en que Emmett pasaba por su lado al dirigirse a su caballo, tomando la suya, por un sencillo segundo y estrechándola por un instante, llenándolo de gozo con aquel impulso suyo.

Sí, aquello sería suficiente... hasta su regreso.

* * *

**  
**

**Sé que es un capítulo largo pero no tenía corazón para acortarlo...**

**Además he tardado mucho en actualizar (un pequeño percance con mi brazo pero del que ya estoy mejor) y es una forma de compensaros.**

**Que tal si compensáis mi esfuerzo con un montón de reviews???**

***siiiiii se oye desde el otro lado de la pantalla***

**espero que lo hayáis disfrutado!**

**Besos ^3^**


	26. Chapter 26

CAPÍTULO 26

Bella acariciaba con gesto descuidado el vacío que ocupaba el otro lado de la cama y que se veía iluminado por el sol del amanecer. Era tan irónico... aquellos hechos ocurridos apenas unas horas atrás, como un cúmulo de sucesos concatenados, vinculados, hilvanados por una hebra de tragedia y que había caído sobre ellos despiadadamente, aún revoloteaban por el castillo dejando un halo de fatalidad a su paso, y, sin embargo, aquella mañana el sol se mostraba en todo su fulgor, de forma burlona, ignorando la terrible escena acontecida la noche anterior y pasando sobre ella con insultante alegría veraniega.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿minutos? ¿tal vez una hora? Eso fue lo que bastó para que la vida de todo aquel que habitaba en ese vasto castillo se viera volteada por la desgracia. Ella misma se encontraba con Leah y su padre en el Salón, hablando de temas nada trascendentales, casi banales, gracias a que Angela se había ofrecido a ocuparse de la escuela para que ella disfrutara de aquella tarde.

Aún viéndola aparecer con aquel rostro tan indescifrable, mezcla de felicidad y pavor, jamás habría sospechado la hecatombe que se avecinaba.

-¡Ha vuelto Benjamin! -había exclamado llena de entusiasmo y de alarma.

-¿Y por qué pareces tan inquieta? -quiso saber Bella.

-Me he enterado del motivo de su ausencia -respondió con respiración agitada. -Emmett le había ordenado marchar al Reino de Bogen a investigar al Duque James.

-¿Emmett? -intervino Charles. -Ha debido tener un buen motivo para hacer eso.

-Y nunca más acertado -añadió la doncella. -Me ha narrado, aunque sin profundizar demasiado que, al llegar al reino, descubrió que se hallaban preocupados por el Duque pues había desaparecido un par de días antes de emprender su viaje para acudir al matrimonio de Sus Majestades.

-¿Desaparecido? -se extrañó Bella.

-Sí -afirmó Angela. -Lógicamente aquello alertó a Benjamin y se ofreció a ayudarles alegando su condición de soldado. A los pocos días hallaron su cadáver con varias flechas ensartadas en su cuerpo y que eran iguales que aquella con la que atentaron contra Su Majestad.

-Entonces, James... -se alarmó Bella.

-En vista de los acontecimientos, Emmett llegó a la conclusión de que su intención era suplantar al verdadero Duque, a quien él mismo asesinó y, mostrando interés por la Princesa Rosalie, tener mejor acceso al Rey y conocer de antemano sus movimientos contra el Reino de Adamón, su reino.

-Dios mío -exclamó Leah. -Habéis estado todo este tiempo en peligro sin sospecharlo siquiera.

-Peter me ha pedido encarecidamente que me acompañéis todos al Cuartel de Guardias con tal de poder protegeros mientras capturan a James -les indicó con un gesto para que la siguieran.

-Pero ¿y los demás? -quiso saber Charles mientras los tres obedecían.

-Emmett está con ellos en estos momentos -les informó. -Charlotte se iba a encargar de ir al dispensario a alertar al Rey Carlisle y la Reina Esme y Benjamin ha ido en busca de la Reina Alice.

Bella respiró con cierto alivio, parecía que la situación pronto estaría bajo control, de hecho se tranquilizó al hallar a los padres de Edward en el Cuartel de Guardias, mas aquel sosiego duró un instante. Aún no había cruzado una palabra con ellos sobre lo acontecido cuando llegaron Benjamin y Peter, ambos con sus ropas ensangrentadas y pidiéndole a Carlisle que los acompañara.

Al preguntar el motivo, fue cuando les sobrevino la desgracia, a todos. Había algunos muchachos malheridos y todo apuntaba a que James se había fugado del castillo y llevándose a Alice con él.

Lo que continuó a aquello fue un ir y venir desesperado, la búsqueda infructuosa de Alice por todos los terrenos encerrados tras las murallas, para sólo encontrar el rastro de sangre que aquel maldito había dejado tras su paso. Cinco hombres en total sucumbieron al filo de su cuchillo y Carlisle, lleno de impotencia y rabia, no pudo hacer nada por ellos.

Estaban reuniendo los cuerpos en el Patio de entrada cuando llegaron Edward, Jacob y Jasper, este último con el rostro desencajado.

-Hijo -corrió Esme a abrazar a su sobrino, quien trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no claudicar a aquel intenso dolor que amenazaba con aplastarlo.

-¿Qué has pensado hacer? -preguntó Carlisle sabiendo que a pesar de todo, Jasper intentaría manejar aquella situación de la manera más fría posible.

-Partimos ahora mismo hacia Adamón -anunció separándose de los brazos de su tía. -Peter está preparando la mitad de los hombres para que nos acompañen y el resto se quedará al cuidado de las mujeres y el castillo, con alguno de vosotros dos -lo señaló a él y a Charles.

-Seré yo quien vaya -se apresuró a decir Carlisle.

-Amigo -intervino Charles -perdona que discrepe pero, aunque puedo entender que tengas a Alice en gran estima, es mi sobrina, así que debería ser yo quien marchara con ellos.

-Estás en lo cierto -repuso Carlisle -mas insisto. Mis conocimientos pueden ser de utilidad.

Y aquello bastó para que Charles desistiera en su alegato, su rostro ensombrecido daba buena prueba de que comprendía a que se refería, al igual que el resto que, apartaron sus miradas tratando de ahuyentar la terrible realidad de lo que aquello podía significar.

-Pero querido... -quiso replicar Esme.

Carlisle miró a su sobrino quien asintió, accediendo así a sus intenciones y tomó la mano de su esposa para alejarla unos pasos de los demás.

Observó el rostro acongojado de Esme unos momentos y le pareció estar viendo a aquella jovencita de la que se despidió cuando marchaba a Salerno a realizar su sueño y estudiar medicina. Ya se amaban entonces con toda la intensidad que su joven corazón les permitía y, aunque Esme siempre se había mostrado como una muchacha juiciosa frente a los demás, en cuanto a su amor por él era impulsiva y apasionada. Bien sabía que Carlisle deseaba cumplir aquella meta que se había impuesto antes de contraer matrimonio con ella para enfrentar su vida en común sin las frustraciones que los anhelos malogrados suponían, de hecho lo apoyaba en aquel atípico propósito, mas la idea de la separación y la distancia la aterraba, y no por desconfianza a la fortaleza de su amor, sino a la suya misma. No creía ser capaz de soportar aquel tiempo alejados, la espera; apenas podía manejar la que transcurría entre sus visitas así que mucho menos iba a conseguirlo con una ausencia tan prolongada. Lo necesitaba, de forma imperiosa, era tal la dependencia de su corazón al amor que Carlisle le ofrecía que el dolor de la nostalgia llegaba a rozar lo físico.

Ahora volvía a mirarlo con aquellos mismos ojos que una vez le rogaron, a pesar de saberse egoísta y que luego le reconcomiera la culpabilidad, que no se alejara de ella. Y en esta ocasión, él era consciente de que lo hacía con mayor razón pues, en aquella cruzada, él también arriesgaba su vida.

-Carlisle...

Posó sus dedos con delicadeza en los labios de su esposa, acallándola. Sabía muy bien los múltiples motivos con los que ella trataría de disuadirle y, antes de tentar a la suerte, prefirió ser él quien diera los suyos.

-Esme, no hace falta que te diga que esto va en contra de mi temperamento tranquilo y pacífico -comenzó a decirle, -y deberías saber que nunca me ha atraído la búsqueda de aventuras o emociones. Eso se lo dejo a nuestro hijo -trató de bromear, consiguiendo únicamente una leve sonrisa de labios de su mujer que pronto se tornó en aflicción.

-Edward tiene una esposa a la que rendirle cuentas -replicó ella, -y ya poco puedo decir yo en lo que a sus decisiones se refiere pero en cuanto a las tuyas...

-No pretendo hacer caso omiso a tus razones -negó con la cabeza -pero has de comprender que mi deber es acompañarlos. Mi labor sería mucho más provechosa con ellos.

Esme guardó silencio y Carlisle supo había comenzado a bajar la guardia y era el momento de completar su discurso, ella debía entender.

-Sé que es duro lo que te voy a decir y sólo pensarlo me encoje las entrañas pero no podemos eludir lo evidente -puntualizó. -Alguno de ellos podría salir herido y tampoco sabemos en que estado encontraremos a Alice.

-¡No digas eso! -se angustió ella, cuyo rostro se crispó, llegando incluso al borde de las lágrimas de sólo imaginar aquello.

Carlisle se apresuró a abrazarla, con fuerza. Quizás había sido duro con la crudeza de sus palabras pero era una posibilidad que no podían ignorar.

-Pueden necesitarme, Esme y yo no podría vivir con el remordimiento de haber perdido a alguno de ellos por haber permanecido aquí -prosiguió sin apartarse de la calidez del cuerpo de su esposa. -Charles es muy capaz de cumplir con la responsabilidad de dirigir a los hombres que se queden aquí y de vuestro cuidado y yo soy más útil con los muchachos.

-No haces más que hablar de los demás pero ¿que me dices de ti o de mí? -inquirió ella. -Ya que lo tienes todo tan bien pensado, dime qué es lo que debo hacer yo si es a ti al que le sucede algo.

Esme se apartó de él para encararlo. De nuevo aquella muchacha que le rogaba que no se fuera se asomaba a sus ojos, llenos de aquel inocente egoísmo que otorgaba el amor juvenil y de las lágrimas que producía un corazón inexperto. La amó más aún por eso, por contagiarle de aquel mismo egoísmo que lo impulsaban a quedarse a su lado, por recordarle los sobresaltos que proporcionaba el amor ingenuo de la adolescencia y por hacerlo sentir de aquel modo, tan amado. Y quienes decían que con el paso de los años el amor se tornaba más maduro y sosegado se engañaban porque aquella mujer que ahora buscaba sus labios con desesperación, lo embriagó de una pasión tal que, esos mismos que lo afirmaban, habrían debido replantearse aquella aseveración, avergonzados por su blasfemia.

Carlisle respondió al beso de su esposa volcando en él todos los sentimientos que ella le producía, todo lo que ella significaba para él; el amor que compartían sus corazones, el deseo que residía en sus cuerpos, la satisfacción de lo que habían logrado juntos en su vida en común, los anhelos de lo que aún restaba por alcanzar, incluso la gratitud por ser él quien gozara de toda aquella dicha. En aquel beso volvieron a sentir la emoción del primero que se dieran, vacilante y cándido, y el ardor que los hacía vibrar cuando se entregaban, puro y consagrado, como lo era su unión.

-Prométeme que te mantendrás a salvo -le rogó ella, hundiendo su rostro en la curva de su cuello.

-Me situaré alejado de la batalla -le aseguró -pero lo suficientemente cerca para asistirles con rapidez.

-Te amo -le susurró, y no porque pensase que él necesitaba escucharlo sino porque ella necesitaba decírselo.

Carlisle se separó de ella sonriendo, acariciando su mejilla, admirando a aquella mujer que lo convertía en el hombre más afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Mi amada esposa -musitó antes de volver a estrecharla y besarla con afán.

Edward observaba la escena enternecido. No era que sus padres se mostraran fríos o distantes frente a los demás, al contrario, eran afectuosos y muy cálidos, cosa que a él le complacía, pero, en ese momento no estaba contemplando a sus padres sino a una pareja que se profesaba un amor infinito e inmenso a pesar de los años. Una pequeña punzada de envidia sana le hizo sonreír.

-¿En qué piensas? -sintió el roce de los dedos de Bella en su mejilla, haciéndole desviar la vista hacia ella.

-En que ojalá nosotros nos amemos así cuando seamos viejos -le declaró.

-Eso depende de ti -repuso ella.

Edward no pudo evitar tensarse. Tal vez Bella iba a tratar de disuadirle de nuevo para que no se fuera o a reprocharle que lo hiciera.

-¿Me amarás aunque sea una ancianita canosa llena de achaques y dolencias? -preguntó ella sin embargo, sorprendiéndolo.

El hecho de que Bella tratase de bromear en un momento como ese le demostraba el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por afrontar la situación, intentando, tal y como él le había pedido, mostrarse comprensiva y tranquila ante su partida. Emocionado la atrajo hacia su pecho, fundiéndola contra su cuerpo.

-No es una perspectiva muy alentadora que digamos -trató de continuar su broma, aunque su voz temblorosa lo hizo fracasar estrepitosamente, mientras acrecentaba la intensidad de su abrazo, tanto que creyó por un segundo que podría quebrarla. Mas Bella, lejos de protestar alzó su rostro para besarlo, llenándolo aún más de aquella emoción de la que solo ella podría embriagarlo.

La besó con avidez, importándole bien poco estar rodeados de gente, sin pretender otra cosa que llevarse ese instante con él, grabar en sus manos el calor de su piel y llenar sus labios de su sabor, memorizándolos en su mente para evocarlos cuando le atacase la soledad y alentándole a regresar, para sentirla de nuevo y colmarse de ella.

-Volveré -declaró como un juramento.

-Más te vale si no quieres vértelas conmigo -le amenazó ella tratando de reprimir las lágrimas, aunque sin conseguirlo y, el hecho de que Edward atrapara una de aquellas gotas entre sus dedos, le hizo emitir un sollozo que desencadenó su llanto, el de ambos.

Se abrazaron de nuevo buscando consuelo y otorgándoselo mutuamente y aunque Bella se sintió culpable por haber flaqueado a las lágrimas, notar las de Edward fue su expiación. Era lo apropiado, lo correcto en aquellas circunstancias, esa tragedia los sacudía a todos, incluso, y para su asombro, a Jacob que, mostraba toda la intención de partir. Se maravilló al pensar en la ironía de como el infortunio unía a las personas. Hacía apenas un día que se hallaban enfrentados de manera casi irreconciliable y ahora se despedía de Leah, como un guerrero más, afrontando esa lucha como si fuera propia.

-Leah, no puedo permanecer aquí impasible, cruzado de brazos, sin hacer nada -trataba el joven de excusarse.

-No te voy a pedir que te quedes -le dijo ella sorprendiéndolo.

Jacob la miró receloso, sin alcanzar a comprender. No sabía como descifrar esa afirmación, pues, al contrario que aquello, esperaba algún intento por su parte de retenerlo allí. Era lo propio ¿no?

-¿Serviría de algo si te pidiera que no fueses? -alegó ella entonces.

Jacob bajó su rostro. No es que fuera a hacer oídos sordos a su petición pero no podía negar que le atraía la sensación que le producía la adrenalina al recorrer su cuerpo los instantes previos a la batalla y quizás fuera una insensatez y un exabrupto reconocerlo pero le gustaba luchar. Y Leah debería saberlo, siempre que ella y su hermano Seth acudían a visitarlo los dos muchachos se pasaban las horas entrenando, era... divertido. Además ésa era una causa justa, lo que le animaba aún mas a marchar.

-En cualquier caso, no me atrevería a tratar de impedir algo que está en tu naturaleza -añadió Leah.

Y Jacob alzó la vista. Sí, claro que ella lo sabía, por supuesto que sí.

La miró a los ojos y, en vez de encontrar reproche en ellos, halló comprensión, cubriendo, sin apenas conseguirlo, la inquietud que aquello le producía. Jacob sonrió entendiendo. No era desinterés hacia él, al contrario, aguardaría con esperanza y angustia su regreso pero, en vez de dejarse llevar por el deseo de retenerlo a su lado, lo sacrificaba por el suyo de acudir a la lucha, como una complacencia, tratando de que él fuera feliz. Y vaya si lo era. No solo era la mujer que mejor lo conocía sino que sería la única que podría hacerlo dichoso, la única que ofrendaría su propio bienestar por complacerlo, en un gesto completamente desprendido, generoso y lleno de su amor hacia él.

Aquello le hizo preguntarse si él sería capaz de hacer lo mismo por ella y viéndola, frente a él, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa que le infundiese confianza, animándolo a partir aún sabiendo del riesgo que eso suponía, anteponiendo todo a su propio deseo, supo que sí, que haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la acercó a él, fundiendo su mirada en sus luceros negros.

-Dime que me quede y lo haré -susurró sobre sus labios, con voz queda aunque firme, seguro de que si ella pronunciaba esas palabras él las cumpliría, sin lamentarlo jamás. Si eso podía ser para ella una muestra de su amor, gustoso se quedaría a su lado.

Leah lo miró confundida, jamás habría esperado aquello, esa actitud tan repentina estaba muy lejos de ser algo que cuadrase con el temperamento de Jacob. Quedó sin habla, sopesando aquellas palabras, el gran dilema que le suponían y vio como su momentánea indecisión hacía mella en él, ensombreciendo su mirada.

Su primer impulso fue acortar la distancia que la separaba de sus labios, sorprendiéndolo y sorprendiéndose ella, pues era la primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa. Sin embargo, él parecía complacido porque pronto soltó sus mejillas para rodear su cintura con sus brazos poderosos y tomar el control de aquel beso, haciendo que sus labios danzaran al son que marcaban los suyos, de aquella forma tan arrebatadora y que le abrumaba la razón.

-Pídemelo -volvió a musitar él, sin dejar de acariciar sus labios una y otra vez, turbándola con la calidez de su aliento que engalanaban aquellas palabras que a ella le sabían a gloria y que la incitaban a cumplir su propio anhelo.

-No puedo pedirte eso -murmuró de repente sobreponiéndose a aquello que bien era una tentación.

-Leah...

-No hay cosa que desee más en el mundo que permanezcas aquí, conmigo -le declaró despejando cualquiera que fueran sus dudas. -Y sé que voy a sufrir lo indecible sabiéndote en peligro, pero no podría soportar los remordimientos si te retuviese a mi lado sin que les otorgases tu ayuda. Hay que salvar a Alice y tú debes hacer todo lo que esté en tu mano para que así sea.

Jacob la abrazó sobrecogido y pensó que algo muy bueno debía de haber hecho en su anterior vida para merecerse a una mujer como Leah. Jamás creyó que pudiera existir una compenetración, una conexión entre dos personas, entre dos almas tan fuerte como la suya, tanto que casi le asustaba.

-No puedes hacerte una idea de cuanto te amo -le dijo apartándose de ella y mirándola a los ojos, sonriendo, lleno de dicha.

-Yo creo que sí -le devolvió ella la sonrisa, -pero dejaré que me lo muestres cuando regreses.

-Eso dalo por hecho -le aseguró antes de besarla de nuevo.

-Disculpadme, Alteza -una voz les hizo separarse y Jacob vio como Peter le ofrecía las riendas de un caballo.

-Gracias, Peter -asintió él.

-No, gracias a vos -alegó él con gesto sombrío y cabizbajo, mientras se alejaba para dirigirse a Jasper, alargándole otras riendas.

-Ya está todo preparado, Majestad -le informó él y, antes de que Jasper pudiera responder, se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia Charlotte, refugiándose en sus brazos.

Jasper se volteó hacia el caballo, apartando su vista de ellos, de todos. Tantas muestras de afecto lo apabullaban, le dolían y bien sabía que pecaba de egoísmo, pero era algo superior a sus fuerzas. El no saber si él volvería a disfrutar de una caricia de manos de Alice, si la abrazaría de nuevo, si escucharía su voz, su risa... si estaría viva...

Apretó los puños mientras las lágrimas anudaban su garganta, lágrimas de rabia contenida y de un sufrimiento que lo iban a enloquecer al pensar en la posibilidad de perderla y deseando él su propia muerte si eso sucedía.

No, eso no podía suceder, no podía la Divina Providencia llevar aquel ángel a su vida para arrebatárselo así, de esa forma tan cruel e injusta. Quería, necesitaba creer que no sería así, tanto por él como por ella porque sabía que, si se rendía a aquel dolor que lo martirizaba, iba a perder la cordura y eso no sería de ayuda para ninguno de los dos. Debía hacer frente a aquello como acostumbraba a hacer, con sosiego y temple, dominando sus propias emociones. Esa sería la única forma en que podría salvarla.

-Estoy segura de que la salvarás -sonó la voz de Rosalie a su espalda haciendo eco de sus pensamientos.

Jasper se giró para mirarla. Se mostraba sonriente y tranquila, y sin una gota de incertidumbre en su aseveración.

-Trae a mi hermanita de vuelta y, de paso, ataja de raíz con esa plaga del infierno llamada Laurent.

Que Rosalie se refiriera de un modo tan afectivo a Alice le hizo sonreír. Su esposa era el ser más maravilloso del mundo y no merecía correr con esa suerte. Alice merecía que la amasen, como hacían todos lo que la conocían y, una buena prueba de ello era como se había volcado todo su pueblo ante la noticia de su rapto.

-No estás sólo en esto -volvió a leer ella sus pensamientos.

Jasper alzó su mano para acariciar su mejilla cariñosamente. Con el paso de los años se convencía cada vez más de que el vínculo entre hermanos gemelos distaba mucho de ser una leyenda. Sin embargo, le habría encantado que ese instinto hubiera estado más desarrollado en él para saber que era lo que tanto la había afligido en los últimos días y que parecía haber desaparecido casi de forma milagrosa al volver a percibir aquel brillo azulado tan característico de sus ojos. Ahora era demasiado tarde para hablar, ya tendrían tiempo a su vuelta, cuando regresara trayendo a Alice con él.

-Rosalie, sé que no es el momento apropiado pero quiero que sepas que lo único que quiero es que seas feliz -le declaró, asombrándola.

Lo abrazó deseando poder sincerarse con él y decirle cuanto significaban para ella esas palabras pero, como él había dicho, no era el momento. Ojalá Jasper las recordara cuando le confesase que su felicidad estaba de la mano de Emmett, la misma que en ese preciso instante tomaba ella de forma furtiva mientras él pasaba por su lado para dirigirse a su caballo. Fue apenas un segundo lo que se mantuvieron estrechadas pero lo suficiente para alimentar sus corazones hasta su regreso.

-Benjamin, te quedas a cargo de todo, bajo las órdenes del Rey Charles -resonó la voz de Peter quien ya había montado su caballo.

-Sí, Capitán -se cuadró el muchacho, para quien significaba todo un honor aquella orden.

-No tenéis de que preocuparos -decretó Charles mientras el resto de hombres montaban.

Se encaminaron hacia la salida principal y las mujeres desfilaron tras ellos en séquito, flanqueando su marcha. Todos voltearon sus rostros varias veces, tratando de prolongar el instante de la separación definitiva lo máximo posible y ellas los vieron alejarse con la cabeza erguida, orgullosa de aquellos valientes que emprendían un viaje lleno de incertidumbre, cuyo destino incierto llenaba sus ojos de lágrimas. Permanecieron allí hasta que desaparecieron en el horizonte, momento en el que se izó el puente levadizo y las hizo retornar sobre sus pasos, a intentar recomponer las trizas de lo que aquel maldito había provocado, siendo los cuerpos de aquellos cinco desdichados lo que las hizo volver a la cruda realidad.

Tanto Charles como Benjamin estaban dando ya las órdenes pertinentes para poder realizar un funeral tal y como ellos merecían, con honores y, teniendo que abandonar la protección de las murallas, había que tomar todas las precauciones posibles.

En circunstancias normales aquello no habría sido necesario. Era cuestión de honor el establecer una tregua para poder dar homenaje a los muertos, sin que se produjese ningún tipo de ataque enemigo mientras eso ocurría pero, tratándose de Laurent, toda cautela era poca.

Se dispusieron los cadáveres en carromatos, escoltada la comitiva fúnebre, que se dirigía a uno de los lagos cercanos, por decenas de soldados, quedando el resto afincado en las murallas, resguardando el dramático desfile desde las altas almenas. Los hombres más fornidos se apresuraron a talar algunos árboles mientras otros, construían, a orillas del lago, las correspondientes plataformas que darían asilo al último viaje que emprenderían aquellos héroes donde los colocaron acompañados de su armadura, su espada y su escudo, el emblema del reino que defendieron con su vida.

En el silencio más absoluto y entre lágrimas acalladas, fueron empujadas hasta quedar acogidas por las cristalinas aguas del lago y que les dio la bienvenida, llevándolos hasta su seno, hacia el centro del lago.

El Rey Charles, quien presidía el funesto ceremonial, alzó sus brazos con gesto solemne.

-Llamas que arrasáis el cuerpo, elevad el alma -exclamó a viva voz dando la señal a los arqueros que lanzaron flechas prendidas y que incendiaron las cinco piras fúnebres, dando así fin al rito.

En la retina de Bella aún estaba grabada la imagen de aquellas cinco lenguas de fuego que surgían de las aguas con furia recortando la oscuridad de la noche y cuyo testimonio aún quedaba representado por aquellas columnas de humo que, a pesar de haber transcurrido varias horas, aún se resistían a desaparecer ocupando aquel cielo que iluminaba el sol naciente, tratando de permanecer impertérrito en el tiempo y en sus memorias.

-¿Alteza? -la alertó la voz de Charlotte en el pasillo.

-Pasa -le indicó mientras se incorporaba de la cama.

Conforme entraba, la doncella la observó de arriba a abajo, reparando en sus ropas. Ella tampoco había dormido, como las demás.

-Voy a servir el desayuno -le anunció. -Deseáis que os lo traiga aquí.

-¿Dónde están...?

-La Reina Esme y las princesas ya están en el comedor -le aclaró antes que pudiera terminar.

-En ese caso bajaré yo también -decidió.

Sí, desgraciadamente el tiempo corría impávido, despreocupado y ajeno a los acontecimientos que sacudían a la humanidad; la vida debía continuar, aún en aquel malogrado castillo.

Efectivamente, al acudir al comedor, tanto Esme como Rosalie y Leah la aguardaban, reunidas, agolpadas en un extremo de la mesa, en una búsqueda inconsciente de calor humano, consuelo y compañía.

-Buenos días -la saludaron al verla llegar.

-¿Dónde está mi padre? -preguntó Bella mientras se sentaba cerca de Esme.

-Tomó un poco de vino de dulce y se marchó enseguida en busca de Benjamin -le informó Leah.

-Aunque me entristece el hecho de que Carlisle haya decidido partir en su lugar, me tranquiliza que Charles se haya quedado con nosotras -tomó Esme la mano de Bella con gesto cálido y que ella agradeció inmensamente.

-Yo no puedo evitar sentir cierta culpabilidad -alegó Leah de repente.

-¿Y por qué dices eso? -se extrañó Rosalie.

-Aunque ruego porque todos vuelvan sanos y sanos, por quien más teme mi corazón es por Jacob y, en cambio, vosotras, estáis arriesgando tanto... a toda vuestra familia.

-No pienses eso, Leah -trató de alentarla Esme.

Leah asintió, aunque la aflicción de su rostro daba a entender lo contrario.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, todas tenemos un punto en común -añadió Bella intentando infundirle confianza. -Todas rezamos para que regrese el hombre que amamos.

Y, en ese instante, todas las miradas recayeron sobre Rosalie. La de Leah extrañada al no comprender y las de Bella y Esme con un deje de complicidad.

Aún con conocimiento de causa, Rosalie bajó la vista, esperando que aquel comentario pasara desapercibido o se consumiese el tiempo destinado a continuarlo.

-Rosalie -murmuró Esme, cerrando ella los ojos al comprender que aquello no sucedería. -¿No crees que ya es bastante duro sufrir por ellos como para que además le añadas la angustia de tratar de ocultarlo?

-Ella y Emmett están enamorados -le aclaró Bella a Leah, asintiendo la muchacha como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo, ante la mirada atónita de Rosalie.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabéis? -se atrevió a preguntar, temerosa aún del juicio que pudieran emitir sobre aquello.

-Yo lo supe la noche del matrimonio entre Edward y Bella al veros bailar -contestó Esme con cierta picardía en su tono y que a Rosalie no dejó de sorprenderle.

-A mí me lo sugirió Edward -reconoció Bella.

-¿Edward? -se asombró Rosalie.

-Empezó a sospecharlo a raíz de que Emmett les insinuara a Edward y a Jasper que estaba enamorado de una noble.

-Entonces, mi hermano...

-No creo que él esté al tanto -la tranquilizó Esme.

Rosalie respiró con alivio pero se mantuvo expectante, mirando con recelo a las mujeres que la acompañaban, a la espera.

-Te equivocas si crees que vamos a juzgarte -apuntó entonces su tía con tono divertido. -Aunque te podemos dar nuestro parecer.

-Por favor -les pidió Rosalie con impaciencia.

-Sé que no es una circunstancia muy afortunada -comenzó Esme -pero Emmett ha dado claras muestras de su valía y honradez. Ambos merecéis ser felices, así que contad con nuestro pleno apoyo.

-¿Nuestro? -preguntó Rosalie perpleja. -¿Acaso mi tío...?

-Cuando enfermaste, estaba desesperado porque no sabía que hacer para que te aliviaras -le explicó. -No tuve más remedio que contárselo y ¿sabes que me dijo? Que siempre se había mofado del dicho que reza que se puede enfermar por amor, hasta que lo había comprobado con sus propios ojos, al verte a ti.

-Por eso dejó de darme tónicos -aventuró ella.

-Se lamentó por no conocer ningún remedio para el mal de amores -sonrió al recordarlo.

Rosalie se mantuvo en silencio, asimilando todo lo que acababa de contarle.

-Por nuestra parte -intervino Bella -estamos encantados -le hizo un guiño robándole una sonrisa. -Me cuesta creer que pensaras que condenaríamos vuestro amor -bromeó.

-En realidad, no se en qué momento dejó de importarme -reconoció. -No me malinterpretéis -les pidió, -pero le preocupa más a Emmett que a mí, sobre todo por mi hermano.

-Tu hermano puede parecer muy estricto -apuntó Esme, -pero estoy segura de que lo aceptará.

-Además, por lo que conozco a Alice, con certeza intercederá por vosotros -intervino por primera vez Leah, provocando un aplastante silencio. -Perdonadme si he sido irrespetuosa -se apresuró a excusarse.

-Leah, Alice y yo te conocemos hace muchos años y sabes que el protocolo no es necesario entre nosotras -le aclaró.

-Es solo que pareciera que se han marchado a dar un paseo y fueran a volver en cualquier momento -sonrió Esme con tristeza.

-En cierto modo ese es el espíritu con el que hay que enfrentar esta situación -apostilló Leah. -Siempre he creído que es inútil lamentarse por lo que no podemos evitar. ¿De qué nos sirve el pesimismo? No vamos a solucionar nada con él, ni nuestras lágrimas les infundirán mágicamente fuerzas a nuestros guerreros. La angustia es ineludible pero el optimismo será lo que nos ayude a sobrellevarla.

Las tres mujeres la miraron en silencio, asimilando su alegato.

-Pues creo que estás en lo cierto -habló Rosalie rompiendo el mutismo. -Debemos demostrar nuestra confianza en ellos y en que harán todo lo que esté en su mano por volver a nosotras y devolvernos a Alice. Es lo menos que merecen.

Y todas asintieron, convenciéndose de que aquello era lo que debían hacer o, al menos, intentarlo. Sería una utopía creer que alejarían los malos pensamientos tratando de eludir el tema en sus conversaciones u ocupándolas con banalidades o frivolidades femeninas pero, después de todo, sería una forma como otra cualquiera de ocupar su tiempo, que avanzaba dolorosamente lento, demasiado lento.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, este capítulo me ha costado bastante trabajo porque no tenía pensado escribirlo pero, algunas me sugeristeis que escribiera sobre la despedida del resto de parejas así que he tratado de incluirlo (espero que no haya quedado demasiado mal). Como veis siempre trato de complaceros (en la medida de lo posible :p) **

**Algunas me habéis preguntado también cuantos capítulos quedan. No estoy muy segura aún, ya sabéis que a veces me pongo a escribir y me enrollo como las persianas o decido meter alguna escena que no tenía prevista pero creo que en 3 ó 4 capítulos terminaré esta historia. Como ya os dije el capítulo pasado, pretendo escribir la secuela, mi mente ya está maquinando la trama y espero que os guste, aunque eso es adelantarse a los acontecimientos.**

**De momento decidme si el capítulo ha sido de vuestro agrado. Reconozco que es de transición como quien dice pero tomadlo como la antesala de lo que se nos viene encima :p**

**Un besazo ^3^ **


	27. Chapter 27

CAPÍTULO 27

Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, desde el principio. Se desperezo estirando sus brazos, que casi chocaron contra el techo del carruaje y miró por la pequeña ventana. Hacía horas que el relieve se había tornado accidentado y ya se divisaban las cumbres escarpadas de las Tierras Altas. La tranquilidad que le otorgaba el estar cercanos ya a Adamón le hizo rememorar todo lo sucedido, volviendo a degustar en su boca el sabor del triunfo. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardarían en percatarse en Los Lagos de que era el Rey Laurent quien estaba tras lo sucedido. Estaba seguro de que el rastro de la sangre con la que su cuchillo había rubricado su tarea lo conducirían hasta él y, si no, pronto se lo harían saber a Jasper.

Casi desde el primer momento supo que había tres moscones vigilándolo y así, como si fueran meros insectos se deshizo de ellos cuando llegó el momento. Aquella mañana se había ausentado del castillo con su fingida visita a los lagos cercanos y se adentró en el bosque que tan bien conocía, al haber aguardado allí tantas jornadas a que Jasper se pusiera a tiro de su flecha. Aquella vez falló, pero eso no se volvería a repetir. Alyna y Douglas ya lo esperaban con el carruaje que le había robado al Duque de Bogen después de encargarse de él, cosa que fue una muy buena idea. Hubiera sido un verdadero fastidio llevar aquella mujercita maniatada a lomos de un caballo en un viaje tan largo.

Después de concretar los pasos a seguir volvió al castillo a seguir con su charada de Duque estirado, cosa que verdaderamente llegaba a contrariarle sobremanera. Aún habiendo pasado varios días de aquello, aún se sentía contagiado por aquellos manierismos enfermantes.

Había estudiado a la perfección las costumbres de aquella familia y sabía a ciencia cierta que Alice acudiría a su jardín predilecto después de comer. Fue entonces cuando se encargó de sus tres sombras a golpe de cuchillo, escondió los cuerpos y fue a por Alice. Casi ni se percató de cuando la asaltó. Con una mano tapó su boca para que no gritara y con la otra manipuló el punto de presión adecuado en la zona del cuello y la hizo desvanecerse ipso facto. La terció sobre su caballo, con la cabeza y las piernas a ambos costados del animal, como si de un mero fardo se tratase y la cubrió con una manta. Era tan menuda que bien parecía una manta enrollada, muy adecuada para una salida al campo.

Sin embargo, los dos fisgones que aguardaban uno de los portones posteriores tenían que hacer preguntas de más. Obtuvieron la respuesta que querían de mano de su cuchillo; quien les manda ¿no? Sólo restaba hacer descender con la máxima cautela la pequeña pasarela que atravesaba el foso y, a partir de ahí, todo fue coser y cantar.

Hizo nota mental para después; el hecho de haber contado con Alyna y con la leche de adormidera habían sido decisivos. Por la sirvienta porque relevaba a Douglas en las riendas y no debían hacer más que las paradas esenciales, lo que compensaría el posible retraso que provocara el ir en el carruaje en vez de al galope a caballo. Y la leche de adormidera porque que aquella mujercita permaneciese narcotizada la mayoría del tiempo era un alivio. No le apetecía en absoluto tener que lidiar con sus posibles pataletas o ataques de pánico. Además Alyna resultó doblemente práctica porque ella, en su condición de mujer, se encargaba de alimentarla, más bien de embutirle la comida tan drogada como estaba, y de arrastrarla un par de veces al día tras los matojos a que se aliviara, cosa que solía hacer, ya fuera por la necesidad o por simple instinto, aunque si no lo hubiera hecho, no era el problema de Alyna, sino de Alice y su pobre vestido.

Y mucho menos le importaba a James. Su parte del trabajo la había realizado y con creces. Aún sonreía de satisfacción al recordar como días atrás habían pasado por La Encrucijada, cerca del campamento donde estaba asentado el Ejército de Asbath. Como era lógico, ni siquiera prestaron atención a aquel carruaje que portaba en sus portezuelas el escudo de Bogen y, si lo hubieran hecho, bastaba con esconder a la muchacha en el doble fondo que había habilitado Douglas bajo el mullido asiento que ella ocupaba la mayor parte del día dormida y amordazada. Sin embargo, ni tan solo se habían acercado a ellos. ¡Y pensar que se llevaban secuestrada a su adorada Reina y pasaba por delante de sus narices sin que ninguno de aquellos ineptos tuviera ni la más remota idea para acudir a salvarla!

Una sonrisa burlona curvó su boca y volvió a desperezarse. Sin duda el Rey Laurent estaría más que satisfecho con su trabajo. Faltaba organizar la segunda parte del plan pero, al igual que la primera, saldría a pedir de boca. Aquella muchachita era una gran baza.

La observó durante un momento, casi escudriñando en sus facciones, en su cuerpo... y nada. Así dormida lo único que le inspiraba era ver a una niña insignificante, casi podía afirmar que anodina. Aunque no era muy común en él, aquella mujercita no le despertaba ni el más mínimo deseo y, a pesar de que le hubiera resultado facilísimo el tomarla en su estado, eso mismo habría anulado la única satisfacción que aquel cuerpo insulso podría haberle proporcionado, el de la lucha por salvaguardar su cuerpo ante la idea de ser mancillado y eso enfrió cualquier interés que hubiera podido provocarle. Otro gallo cantaría si se hubiera tratado de Rosalie. Su cuerpo voluptuoso y su singular belleza lo habían atraído desde el principio y más de una vez tuvo que dominar sus impulsos de hacerla suya en aras de su plan, que se hubiese visto descubierto. Quien sabía, si todo marchaba según lo establecido, aún era posible contar con esa oportunidad...

Cruzaron el puente levadizo y a los pocos minutos llegaron al patio de entrada. Se apeó del carruaje y se encaminó hacia la entrada del castillo, mirando por última vez a Alyna y Douglas.

-Ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer -les señaló a Alice quien aún dormitaba en el interior. -Y cuidado conforme la tratáis -les advirtió. -No queremos que muera... aún.

Y se alejó, mientras se dibuja una sonrisa malévola en los tres rostros.

Con premura se dirigió a sus aposentos, cruzándose en el corredor con dos doncellas.

-Preparadme un baño, inmediatamente -les ordenó secamente, sin apenas mirarlas.

-Ya está dispuesto, mi señor -se atrevió a informarle una de ellas.

James no contestó, aunque les dedicó una breve mirada, recelosa.

-Que nadie me moleste ¿entendido? -inquirió amenazante.

-Sí, mi señor -respondieron ambas al unísono, alejándose rápidamente de allí.

James resopló contrariado y siguió hacia su habitación. En cuanto abrió la puerta la encontró allí, tal y como había supuesto, sentada en su butacón. Era más hermosa de lo que recordaba, sus exquisitas facciones que ahora albergaban una sonrisa provocadora, quedaban enmarcadas por su rojiza melena larga y rizada, que caía libre sobre su espalda. Victoria; tan bella como peligrosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -exclamó molesto cerrando la puerta de un manotazo.

-Yo también te he extrañado, cariño -alegó ella con voz sugerente mientras se levantaba de la butaca y caminaba hacia él, contorneando sus caderas.

En un par de zancadas, James llegó hasta ella y tomando su rostro, casi con violencia, atrapó su boca, devorándola.

-¡Apártate! -lo empujó ella zafándose de él, con una carcajada. -Apestas.

Lo tomó por la solapa de aquel disfraz ridículo de duque y lo llevó hasta el fondo de la habitación, donde ya tenía preparada la bañera y el agua caliente para su baño.

-¿De eso también te ha informado tu bolita de cristal al igual que de mi llegada, bruja? -preguntó con cinismo.

-Sabes que ese es el mejor halago que podrías dedicarme -se mofó ella mientras lo desvestía.

-El Rey querrá su informe lo antes posible -le advirtió, introduciéndose en la tina y sumergiéndose en la calidez del agua.

-Es lo propio asearse antes de presentarse ante Su Majestad, ¿no crees? -alegó ella con picardía, tomando un paño y arrodillándose tras él para ayudarle en su tarea y frotar su espalda.

-Por cierto, ha sido buena idea el prestarme a Alyna y darme la leche de adormidera -le agradeció.

-¿Lo dudabas? -se rió ella.

-Si serás vanidosa -le acusó él mirándola de reojo.

-Cosa que te encanta, cariño -repuso pasando el trapo por su torso y recorriéndolo sinuosamente. -Al igual que otras muchas cosas ¿no? -susurró en su oído mientras su mano descendía por su abdomen hasta sumergirse bajo el agua. Un gemido gutural escapó de labios de James cuando Victoria alcanzó su objetivo.

-¿El celibato también formaba parte de tu disfraz de duque? -se rió a la vez que sus dedos atrapaban toda su longitud, hinchada.

James lanzó un bufido y se puso en pié, saliendo de la bañera, arrebatado. Tomó a Victoria de los hombros, quien seguía riendo, complacida, y la empujó hasta la pared más cercana. Con violencia le arrancó el vestido, casi rasgándolo y eso a Victoria, lejos de molestarla, la encendió aún más. James atrapó su cuerpo ya desnudo entre el suyo y el muro, al igual que sus labios, continuando con lo que había comenzado cuando llegó a su habitación.

Entonces Victoria se colgó de su cuello y, dándose cierto impulso, alzo sus caderas y rodeó la cintura de James con sus piernas. Ella misma lo posicionó en su entrada y con un solo movimiento lo tomó, haciendo que él invadiera todo su interior, y lanzando ambos sendos jadeos llenos de deseo y lujuria.

Aquella ansia bien podría ser fruto de la impaciencia de dos personas que se aman y desean unirse con urgencia, pero no. No era la necesidad que alienta a los amantes a satisfacer al ser amado sino la búsqueda imperiosa del propio placer, donde no hacían falta ni los preámbulos ni la dulces palabras susurradas al oído. Simplemente el sentido egoísta de la posesión del cuerpo del otro para saciar los propios y más bajos instintos era lo que los arrastraba a buscarse y encontrarse una y otra vez, de forma casi adictiva. Esa era la única forma de amor que dos seres como ellos, con el alma tan ennegrecida, podían sentir y, el hecho de poder compartirlo era más que suficiente. Para ninguno existía ni el vínculo de la fidelidad ni el de la propiedad, sólo el que otorgaban aquellos momentos en que sus cuerpos se ligaban emanando aquel ardor que los corroía por dentro.

James atrapó uno de sus senos en su boca mientras hundía sus dedos en sus muslos, acelerando, intensificando su vaivén produciendo que Victoria gimiese extasiada. James rió sobre la piel de su pecho, complacido, sabiéndola bajo su dominio, pero Victoria no era de las que se dejaba vencer. Estrechó aún más el cuerpo de James entre sus piernas inclinando su cadera, haciendo más pleno su contacto y, esta vez, fue él quien gimió de placer. Ella notó como él se endurecía más, producto del inminente climax y buscó sus labios hambrienta, necesitada de las sensaciones que su boca le ofrecía. James acrecentó el ritmo de sus movimientos al sentir como ella se tensaba a su alrededor y sus cuerpos estallaron al unísono, en un grito enfundado en placer, derramándose él en su interior y clavando ella sus uñas en su espalda, mordiendo su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, amplificando con aquel brote de agresividad y el sabor de la sangre en sus bocas, las oleadas que aún los sacudía a ambos.

-Utilizas tus malas artes conmigo, bruja -farfulló James jadeando, con la mirada oscurecida por las reminiscencias del deseo que aún no abandonaban su cuerpo.

-Y obtienes justa recompensa por ello ¿no? -repuso con tono sugerente atrapando con su lengua una pequeña gota carmesí que brotaba de su labio, en un gesto lleno de sensualidad.

-Pareciera que no es tan justa, al menos para ti -se regodeó James mientras ella continuaba jugueteando con su boca.

Victoria rió entre dientes y recorriendo los músculos de su espalda con las puntas de sus dedos, deslizó su lengua desde su mentón hasta su oído, lanzándole un cálido suspiro que lo hizo estremecer.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? -le susurró insinuante al apreciar que volvía a endurecerse dentro de ella.

Atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios, lamiéndolo, y James, emitiendo un gruñido casi salvaje, la separó de la pared y, sin salir de su cuerpo, se dirigió hacia la cama, tumbándola sobre ella. La fricción entre sus intimidades los hizo gemir a ambos.

-Creí que debías encontrarte con el Rey lo antes posible -sonrió Victoria con malicia.

-Que espere -masculló James mientras hundía su boca en la curva de su cuello, comenzando así, de nuevo, aquel ritual que no cesaría hasta que sus cuerpos se hubieran saciado por completo.

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

-Deberías aguardar en tu cabaña -le aconsejaba James a Victoria mientras ésta lo ayudaba a vestirse.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por mí? -rió ella.

James la miró con fastidio.

-Tu plan debería ir a la perfección -aventuró ella.

-¿Ésa es una de tus predicciones o una simple suposición? -ironizó James.

-Para el caso es lo mismo pues tú nunca escucharías ninguna de las dos -repuso ella aunque sin reproche.

-Yo forjo mi propio destino, bruja -le dijo, como había hecho ya tantas veces.

Tomó su fino cuello con una de sus manos y la atrajo hasta él, atrapando sus labios en un beso impetuoso al que ella correspondió con la misma avidez.

-Tal vez me halles aquí cuando termines de informarle al Rey sobre tu misión -le insinuó.

James soltó una carcajada mientras acariciaba sus labios con el pulgar.

-Hasta entonces -se despidió de ella bien seguro de que la encontraría allí.

-¿Quién es el vanidoso? -se burló ella.

James le hizo un guiño y se apartó de ella. Victoria lo vio desaparecer tras la puerta y, en el preciso instante en el que James la cerraba tras él, un temblor escalofriante recorrió su espina dorsal, paralizándola, consciente de que el hecho de estar desnuda tenía muy poco que ver con aquello.

-Por fin te dignas a presentarte ante mí -le reprochaba a James el Rey Laurent quien se hallaba cómodamente en su trono.

-Estaba aseándome, Majestad -se disculpó James, inclinándose.

-Por supuesto -se rió Laurent ante su excusa. -Veo que finalmente has traído a la muchacha -se restregaba las manos, regocijándose.

-Está en uno de los cuartos de la servidumbre -le informó.

-¿Y crees que funcionará? -preguntó con desconfianza.

-Jasper ama a su palomita casi de un modo ridículo -se mofó. -Hará cualquier cosa que le pidamos.

-Eso lo veremos -espetó el Rey.

-Con la venia, Majestad -irrumpió en el Salón de Trono un guardia quien, esperando en el umbral solicitaba su acceso.

James le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y el muchacho se acercó a ellos, deteniéndose a una distancia prudencial.

-Mi señor, los rastreadores han avistado un asentamiento a una hora de aquí -le anunció.

-Y antes de lo que yo creía -asintió Laurent, complacido.

-¿Es numeroso? -quiso saber James.

-Sí, mi señor -afirmó temeroso.

-Que preparen a la muchacha -le ordenó. -Ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer.

El guardia se inclinó y se apresuró a salir de la estancia.

-¿Aún te ronda por la cabeza ese plan tuyo? -se sorprendió el Rey.

-Era un excelente plan hace dos años y lo será igualmente ahora, Majestad -se justificó. -No pudimos llevarlo a cabo porque se frustró nuestro intento de secuestro pero, la palomita ya está en nuestras manos.

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

-Era casi imposible darles alcance -maldecía Peter mientras contemplaba el vasto castillo que se erigía en la lejanía sobre el peñasco, como si colgara de él de forma antinatural y las propias fuerzas malignas fueran las que lo sustentaban allí. -Si al menos ellos hubieran detenido la carroza.

-No tenían porqué hacerlo -apuntó Jasper con resignación. -Por desgracia, no tenían conocimiento de lo sucedido y su cometido en La Encrucijada no era detener a cuanta carroza pasara por allí.

-En cualquier caso ya no vale la pena lamentarse -intervino Jacob. -No hay tiempo que perder.

-Jacob tiene razón -apostilló Edward. -Mientras los hombres van preparando el campamento, nosotros dos vamos a ir al castillo.

-¿De qué diablos hablas? -inquirió Jasper.

-Alteza, eso es una temeridad -discrepó Emmett.

-Alguien tendrá que ir a averiguar las condiciones de ese bastardo ¿no? -puntualizó Jacob.

-Sí, pero no creo que vosotros...

-¿Quién más si no? -se encogió Edward de hombros. -Lo que sí sería una temeridad es que acudieras tú para ponerte a tiro de sus arcos y a Emmett lo podrían reconocer después de haber convivido con ellos varios meses.

-De eso hace años, Alteza -le refutó Emmett.

-No es necesario arriesgarse -le indicó Jacob, quien se mostraba totalmente de acuerdo con Edward.

-Ya lo teníais decidido ¿verdad? -los miró Jasper con suspicacia.

Ambos asintieron intercambiando miradas de complicidad mientras rebuscaban en sus morrales, extrayendo sendos pañuelos blancos y que ataron a la punta de sus espadas.

-Hijo, ¿crees que Laurent respetará eso? -desconfió Carlisle.

-Si quiere que le transmitamos su mensaje a Jasper lo hará -habló Edward con seguridad.

-Para eso sólo necesitaría a uno de vosotros dos -aventuró Jasper receloso.

-Yo me ofrezco a acompañarles con algunos hombres más para cuidar sus espaldas -intervino Peter.

-Asunto arreglado -sonrió ampliamente Jacob con gesto travieso. Bien pareciera que aquello fuera un simple juego, como si olvidase que iban a meterse en la mismísima boca del lobo.

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo -concluyó Edward.

Aquello fue la orden para que todos los hombres que iban a custodiarlos montaran, cabalgando alrededor suyo, como un parapeto. Ambos portaban su espada cruzando su pecho, dejando visible aquel símbolo que, desde tiempos ancestrales, había significado la paz.

Se adentraron en el bosque, tratando de evitar la desprotección que les otorgaba el camino, y los recibió de forma tenebrosa con viejos robles y árboles centinelas de troncos anudados y cuyas ramas se iban enredando formando una maraña que apenas dejaba traspasar la luz de la tarde. A pesar de la época estival, aquello producía un humedad en el ambiente tal que casi se podía tocar con las manos. Habría sido imposible orientarse en aquel entresijo a no ser por el musgo que marcaba todos los troncos en la misma cara, la norte, y que les indicaba el camino a recorrer.

De pronto, el bosque terminó de forma abrupta. Con cautela, avanzaron despacio hacia el claro, para darse cuenta de que era más que eso, era un anillo desierto, desprovisto de cualquier tipo de vegetación y que rodeaba la gran cumbre que albergaba el castillo.

Tardaron varios minutos en cruzar aquel terreno rojizo que se extendía ante ellos y la sensación que los invadió les hizo comprender que aquello no era un simple capricho de la Madre Naturaleza. La mano del hombre era quien lo había creado, con el único propósito de controlar de un modo más que efectivo quien se aproximaba a las regias murallas, haciéndoles sentir completamente desprotegidos, vigilados y a merced de sus habitantes.

En cuanto llegaron a las proximidades del foso que bordeaba la fortaleza, se encaminaron hacia el sendero principal, llegando así al puente levadizo, flanqueado por sendas almenas.

-¡A del castillo! -bramó Peter para llamar la atención de los guardias.

-¿Quién sois? -preguntó el que se situaba en una de las almenas.

-Somos el Príncipe Edward de Meissen y el Príncipe Jacob de Dagmar -le informó Edward.

-Deseamos discutir con el Rey Laurent las condiciones para la liberación de la Reina Alice -añadió Jacob.

-Entiendo -respondió el guardia, tras lo que abandonó su puesto.

Los hombres se miraron con cierta incredulidad. Edward y Jacob casi se sentían ridículos blandiendo sus espadas de aquella guisa. Esperaban encontrar la muralla atestada de hombres, preparados para su llegada y, sin embargo, a excepción de los hombres que ocupaban cada una de las almenas, estaba desierta.

Tuvieron que esperar varios minutos para que descendiera el puente levadizo aunque no fue al Rey Laurent a quien vieron aparecer, sino a James, que, escoltado por varios hombres se acercaba a ellos a lomos de su caballo y esbozando una sonrisa de incredulidad.

-¡Si no lo veo no lo creo! -exclamó con gran sarcasmo. -Los acérrimos rivales unidos por la fatalidad.

-Creo que estabas un tanto ocupado secuestrando a la Reina como para percatarte de que ya habíamos solucionado nuestras desavenencias -espetó Jacob con desprecio.

-Cuidado, Alteza -lo miró James con desdén. -Creo que no estáis en situación de importunarme -le advirtió con suficiencia. -Podría obviar lo que pende de la punta de vuestras espadas.

-Mensaje captado -intervino Edward. -Ahora escuchemos vuestras condiciones.

-¿Nuestras condiciones? -soltó una sonora carcajada. Jacob apretó su mano alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada, conteniendo la rabia, deseando golpear a aquel maldito. -No haremos petición alguna, si es a lo que os referís.

-No te entiendo -expresó Edward la confusión de todos.

-El Rey Jasper quiere a su esposa de vuelta ¿no? Pues veamos lo que ofrece a cambio -declaró con sonrisa malévola.

Ambos muchachos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Como habréis comprendido, si la oferta no es, digamos, tentadora, la Reina morirá -alegó con un tono de lo más formal y despreocupado.

-¿Y cómo sabemos si aún está viva? -inquirió Edward.

-Deberéis confiar en mi palabra -se encogió de hombros

-Sería como confiar en el mismo diablo -masculló Jacob.

James soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Me halagáis, Alteza.

-Lamento el descuido -le respondió con desgana.

-Si estuviera en vuestro lugar me apresuraría en informar a Su Majestad -quiso dar por terminada aquella cháchara. -La arena del reloj que marca su vida ya ha comenzado a caer -se tornó su tono solemne ahora. Inclinó levemente su cabeza y dirigió su caballo hacia el interior de la muralla, tras lo que se volvió a elevar el puente.

El grupo, aún atónito por lo que acababa de suceder se apresuró a volver al campamento. Durante el camino de vuelta, ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra, sus mentes estaban ocupadas por las de James, tan viles como misteriosas.

Tanto Jasper como Emmett y Carlisle corrieron a su encuentro al verlos llegar.

-¿Que ha sucedido? ¿Cómo está Alice? -preguntó Jasper de forma atropellada.

-Suponemos que está bien -le informó Edward.

-¿Suponéis? Pero...

-Mejor dejemos que nos cuenten lo ocurrido -trató de calmarlo Carlisle.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron y procedieron a narrarles todo lo acontecido.

-¡Maldito sea! -blasfemó Jasper. -Ni aún dándole mi Reino entero me devolvería a Alice.

Pasó con nerviosismo una mano por su cabello. Por primera vez en toda su vida se sentía atado de pies y manos, sin saber como actuar y el temor de perder a Alice lo invadió, helándole la sangre.

-¿Qué propones, primo? ¿Atacamos? -sugirió Edward sabiendo lo infructuosa de aquella negociación.

-Ahora que habláis de atacar -intervino Peter, -¿no os resultó muy extraño que no hubiera casi hombres apostados en las murallas? -puntualizó.

-La verdad, sí, pero no atino a comprender a que se debe -negó con la cabeza, meditabundo.

-Su soberbia no tiene límites -farfulló Jacob. -Era como si supiera de antemano que no atacaríamos.

-O como si no le importase -añadió Emmett alarmado, como si hubiese encontrado la solución de aquel acertijo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -lo miró extrañado Jasper.

-Alteza, repetidme las últimas palabras de James -le pidió a Edward con apremio.

-Dijo que la arena del reloj que marca su vida ya ha comenzado a caer -repitió sus palabras aun sin entender aquella petición.

Emmett mantuvo silencio unos segundos, mirando al suelo, asimilando el significado de aquella cita cuando, de repente, su rostro se crispó, palideciendo.

-¡Hijo de una mala madre! -bramó maldiciendo.

Los hombres lo miraron estupefactos ante aquella reacción y apenas se atrevían a preguntar el motivo.

-¿Qué sucede, Emmett? -preguntó Jasper confundido.

-La Reina no está en el castillo -exclamó con gran inquietud.

-Explícate -indagó Jasper alarmado, ya no sólo por su aseveración sino porque Emmett temblaba como una hoja.

-Pero antes cálmate -le aconsejó Carlisle, que también se había percatado de su estado.

Emmett obedeció tomando aire profundamente antes de comenzar su relato.

-Cuando hace dos años averigué los planes del Rey Laurent de secuestrar a Su Majestad, no sólo descubrí como planeaban hacerlo sino lo que planeaban hacer después de llevársela -les explicó. -Recuerdo como aquellos yegüeros lo comentaban entre risas y vasos de vino, ensalzando la ocurrencia de su señor como si fuera la más heroica de las hazañas, cuando en realidad era lo más monstruoso que yo había escuchado jamás.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Emmett! -lo tomó Jasper por los brazos. -¡Dime qué pasa con Alice! -lo sacudió, desesperado por saber.

-¡La Reina ya está condenada a muerte! -sentenció Emmett con la voz quebrada.

-¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! -preguntó esta vez Edward, quedando Jasper mudo ante aquello.

-El plan de ese malnacido era, en algún lugar de estos parajes, cavar una fosa y...

-¡¡No!! - gritó Jasper enloquecido, tapando la boca de Emmett con sus manos, como si el hecho de que él no pronunciara aquella aberración fuera a evitar que ocurriera. -¡No, no, no! -repetía una y otra vez incapaz de escuchar aquello tan macabro, mucho menos de imaginarlo.

Jacob y Edward tuvieron que luchar con todas sus fuerzas por apartarlo de Emmett, dándose finalmente por vencido, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, encogido por el dolor tan inmenso que le atravesaba las entrañas.

-¡La Reina aún vive! -se arrodilló también Emmett, frente a él. -Pero si atacamos ordenará que la maten.

Jasper levantó su rostro, arrasado por las lágrimas y que ahora esbozaba un deje de esperanza.

-Que...

-La fosa debería ser lo bastante amplia como para que tenga suficiente aire, pero hay que hallarla cuanto antes.

-¡Pero cómo, por todos los Santos! -exclamó exasperado.

-Lo más probable es que tres o cuatro hombres la estén custodiando pues, a pesar de que la fosa estará cubierta, deben evitar la posibilidad de que alguien la halle accidentalmente -comenzó a explicarle. -Además, deben estar lo suficientemente cerca como para ver alguna señal hecha desde el castillo, imagino que de una antorcha, para asesinarla en caso de que el Rey se vea amenazado de alguna forma.

-¿Amenazado? -escupió Jasper con cinismo. -No lo voy a amenazar, simplemente lo voy a matar. Lo juro por mi vida.

De repente, como si toda su fortaleza hubiera vuelto a su cuerpo, Jasper se puso en pie, con el rictus endurecido, aunque más sosegado. Hizo gala de todo su temple, ahora casi inexistente y se dirigió a los demás que lo miraban atónitos ante su resolución.

-Formaremos grupos de seis hombres y registraremos todos y cada uno de los terrenos aledaños a ese maldito castillo -decretó apretando los puños tratando de infundirse un valor que se empeñaba en abandonarlo. Y no porque temiera enfrentarse a aquel malnacido, sino por que le aterraba la idea de no llegar a tiempo y hallarla muerta.

No, Emmett tenía razón. Alice vivía, su corazón se lo decía... Si no fuera así, ya habría dejado de latir.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llegamos esta semana!**

**¿Que os ha parecido?**

**Sé que siempre lo digo, pero conforme me voy acercando al final, los capítulos se vuelven cada vez más complicados de escribir. **

**En esta ocasión me atrevo a pediros reviews por partida doble.**

**Primero porque me encanta saber vuestra opinión sobre lo que escribo y segundo porque la semana que viene (el miércoles para ser exactos) es mi cumple :p **

**Sí, que le voy a hacer, me encanta mi cumpleaños y que me felicite un montón de gente (aunque a veces no sea así XD)**

**La cuestión es que sería un bonito regalo tener miles de reviews no? Jajajaja**

**Bueno, ahora en serio, espero que os haya gustado!**

**Un besazo y gracias por leer!! ^3^ **

***EDITO ESTA NOTA***

**El motivo es porque creo recordar que algunas de vosotras me dijisteis que no podíais ver la fotos de mi profile. Lo he comprobado (gracias Muse Bittersweet por el aviso) y no era error vuestro ni nada parecido, era porque se habían borrado las fotos de la página donde las subí.**

**Las he resubido todas y he puesto un par más, del atuendo de James (el verdadero) y de Laurent (omitir el detalle de la peluca porfa jajaja). Espero que esta vez duren más tiempo.**

**Gracias otra vez por leer! Besos  
**


	28. Chapter 28

CAPÍTULO 28

_Hace demasiado frío. Me acurruco abrazando con fuerza las rodillas contra mi pecho, pero la gélida superficie en la que se apoya mi espalda no ayuda demasiado. Decido levantarme, no sin dificultad, algo impide a mis manos y mis pies moverse con libertad, pareciera que estuviera atada, pero por más que los palpo no distingo el causante de esa trabazón que entorpece mis movimientos, como si el aire a mi alrededor pesara o si una gruesa cadena invisible me ligara. Sigo palpando y nada, si al menos pudiera ver... pero tampoco... y la misma duda agonizante me invade. ¿Es simple oscuridad o también una etérea venda rodea mi cabeza tapando mis ojos? Un zumbido en mis oídos me hace perder el hilo de mis pensamientos e, involuntariamente, me los tapo con ambas manos, de forma inútil, pues cuanto más pienso en él y más deseo que desaparezca, más presente está en mi cabeza. _

_Estoy tan confundida... trato de enfocar mi mente en alguna cosa, algo que me haga salir de este sopor, así que centro mis energías en tratar de levantarme de nuevo. Tras varios intentos de lucha contra mi opresor invisible lo consigo, pero está todo tan oscuro que no se hacia donde ir. Posiciono mis manos delante de mí para interceptar cualquier objeto que se presente en mi camino y empiezo a andar, sin rumbo fijo. _

_No sé cuanto tiempo estoy caminando pero concentrarme en el movimiento de mis brazos y mis piernas deja de dar resultado y ya no sólo vuelven los zumbidos, sino que vienen acompañados de voces, voces extrañas, ni siquiera sé si de hombre o mujer. Y entonces el miedo empieza a acechar. Hasta ese momento no me he tomado el tiempo suficiente para pensar que es este lugar en el que estoy y porqué. No hay nada familiar para mí pero llevo tanto tiempo aquí que me pregunto si no será que estoy donde debo estar y simplemente yo no lo recuerdo. _

_Me detengo dispuesta a escuchar esas voces que siguen resonando, tal vez ellas me digan lo que necesito oír, pero no son más que obscenidades, blasfemias y risotadas desagradables. Me siento y vuelvo a abrazar mis rodillas, hundiendo mi cara en ellas... tiene que haber algo más, algo que esas voces intentan ocultar._

_De repente lo escucho, "Alice" en lo que parece una voz masculina. Cierro los ojos e inicio una búsqueda entre la algarabía de esa voz que juraría trata de decirme algo y de pronto la encuentro de nuevo "Alice". Sé que no es un nombre lanzado al azar, por la pasión con la que lo pronuncia tengo la certeza de que me está llamando, a mí. Vuelvo a escuchar ese sonido, que se convierte en la más bella de las melodías, alzo el rostro con la firme intención de responder pero abro mi boca y no se escucha nada mientras mi nombre sigue danzando a mi alrededor. Sigo moviendo mis labios, rasgando mi garganta para arrebatarle algún sonido pero no da resultado y el temor de que esa voz me abandone cansada de esperar mi respuesta se apodera de mí._

"_Tranquila", me dice, "no trates de luchar, sólo aguarda por mí"._

_Y es cuando ese sonido viene acompañado de un rostro, uno que deseo ver toda mi vida cerca de mí y del que reconozco cada uno de sus rasgos. Las rubias ondas de su cabello, el azul de sus ojos y esa pequeña cicatriz que adorna uno de ellos, el hoyuelo de su mentón que tanto adoro, sus labios bien perfilados y perfectos cuyo sabor soy plenamente capaz de rememorar... y su nombre acude entonces a mi boca muda... Jasper._

_Intento llamarlo una y otra vez, pero mi voz sigue sin obedecerme y lágrimas de impotencia acuden a mis ojos._

"_Cálmate, amor" le escucho decirme. "Verás que pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo, iré a buscarte. Sólo confía en mí"._

_-¿Lo prometes? -intento gritar aunque sé que no va a oírme._

"_Lo juro" me responde sin embargo._

_-¿Puedes escucharme? -pregunto con la recién descubierta voz de mi mente._

"_¿Acaso crees que se puede acallar al amor?" me cuestiona él. "Mi corazón siempre escuchará al tuyo, estés donde estés"._

_-Tengo miedo -empiezo a temblar._

"_No tienes porqué, pronto volverás a estar conmigo" me asegura, transmitiéndome la melodía de su voz una paz infinita._

_-¿Me lo prometes? -vuelvo a pedirle de todos modos._

"_Te lo juro, sólo tienes que aguardar por mí"._

_-Mientras tanto ¿te quedarás conmigo? -necesito saber._

"_Por siempre y para siempre" me responde colmándome de dicha e iluminando mi corazón._

_Veo que la bruma vuelve a acecharme. Apretó más aún mis manos contra mis piernas y vuelvo a hundir mi cara en mis rodillas y aguardo, pero no con miedo, sino como me ha pedido él, tranquila y llena de esperanza, mientras su voz sigue inundándolo todo sin dar cabida a ningún temor._

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

-Pondremos nuestra vida en ello -le había asegurado Francis al separarse de ellos y emprender la búsqueda de Alice.

El antiguo Capitán de Asbath dirigía uno de los grupos que partirían hacia aquella misión en la que el transcurrir del tiempo era su principal enemigo y el pecho de Jasper se llenó de orgullo y agradecimiento ante aquellos hombres que darían todo lo que eran por salvar a su Reina.

Emmett, Edward, Jacob y Peter habían decidido acompañar a Jasper, mientras Carlisle permanecería en el campamento a la espera de quien primero hallase a Alice, aunque de corazón esperaba no tener que aplicar su habilidad y conocimientos en ella.

Estudiando la situación y con la información que contaba Emmett, avanzaron por el bosque hacia el castillo, en busca de algún claro desde el cual pudiera divisarse aquella fatídica señal que supondría la muerte de Alice.

El espeso ramaje en el que se entretejía la maraña de árboles que se cernía sobre ellos de forma tenebrosa apenas permitía ver la luz del sol, mucho menos el castillo, así que decidieron acercarse a aquel perímetro desprovisto de vegetación que Edward y Jacob cruzaran para llegar al castillo y que Emmett recordó con el nombre "Anillo de Desolación" nombre que era más que apropiado pues, no sólo era una tierra yerma y asolada sino que, desde la fortaleza bien se podría arrasar cualquier atisbo de vida que osase acercase a sus murallas, sin nada tras lo que ocultarse en aquel paraje desértico.

Mientras avanzaban, Jasper se tomó ciertos minutos para tratar de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo y que se resumía en muy pocas palabras, de un modo macabro y que le licuaba las entrañas de solo pensarlo; Alice estaba enterrada en vida.

Tenía que admitir que tanto la imaginación de Laurent como su malicia no tenían límites. Esa era una forma de asegurarse de que, si él atacaba, no encontraría a Alice en el castillo pero tendría su vida en sus manos, siendo suficiente el abandonarla en su térreo lecho y que le serviría ya de nicho, si se veía amenazado. También era una forma de mantenerla viva el tiempo suficiente que durasen las negociaciones, si las habían y eso le llevó a Jasper a plantearse cierta cuestión. ¿Qué habría considerado suficiente Laurent como para devolvérsela con vida? Posiblemente nada, ni siquiera el entregarle sus dos Reinos y ahora entendía lo que Emmett había predicho, Alice ya estaba sentenciada a muerte.

Entonces, ¿por qué aquella artimaña? ¿para qué alargar su vida en aquel tormento? Y pronto tuvo la respuesta. Lo que en realidad no tenía límites era su perversidad, su crueldad. Aquel proceder se veía únicamente impulsado por su sádica inclinación hacia el sufrimiento humano, regocijarse en la agonía de una muerte lenta y terrible de otro ser y deleitándose en la idea de arrebatar dos vidas de un simple manotazo pues bien sabía aquel maldito que despojándole de Alice, Jasper se convertiría en una alma en pena. ¿Qué mayor satisfacción que esa?

Por primera vez en su vida, Jasper agradeció la maldad que dominaba a ciertos seres despiadados, como lo era Laurent, pues aquel divertimento suyo les otorgaría a ellos el tiempo suficiente para poder salvarla. Eso y la fortuna de contar con el hombre que cabalgaba con rostro severo a su lado; Emmett. El hecho de que hubiera convivido con aquellos malnacidos y contase con indicios para saber que pasos seguir estaba siendo crucial, decisivo y con seguridad, si lograban salvarla, a él le debería la vida de Alice y la suya propia. Viendo su rictus endurecido bien sabía que el sentimiento de culpabilidad lo estaba torturando sin piedad, algo que a Jasper le parecía absurdo y que ya le haría entender cuando todo aquello acabase. No sabía como, pero la deuda de gratitud que sin duda iba a contraer con él desde el mismo instante en que encontrasen a Alice, tendría que solventarla de algún modo, aunque, ¿cómo se recompensaba a quien te devuelve la vida?

Un escalofrío paralizante recorrió su espalda. Todo aquello tendría que esperar, lo primero era hallarla y conforme recorría el sol el firmamento al encuentro del horizonte, el tiempo de Alice y el poco aire que pudiera haber en aquella maldita fosa se iban consumiendo. "Aguarda por mí, Alice" repetía en su mente una y otra vez. Rezó porque su fortaleza le diera la energía necesaria para esperar su llegada, ojalá y su corazón sintiese que él estaba cerca y luchando contra el tiempo que pendía sobre ella como espada aniquilante. No quería ni pensar lo que ella estaría sufriendo en lo que ya creería su propia tumba, abandonada a su negra suerte y que sólo le dejaba ante ella la macabra perspectiva de una muerte lenta y agónica. No, Alice debía ser fuerte y confiar en él, no podía creer que él la había abandonado, debería tener la certeza de que removería Cielo y Tierra para encontrarla y eso debería mantener su espíritu esperanzado... y cuerdo.

Sacudió la cabeza cerrando los ojos, apartando aquel tormento de su mente y, al abrirlos de nuevo, vio como habían dejado atrás el bosque y se extendía ante ellos aquel paraje desolado que su primo le describiera. Definitivamente era desolador. No había ni el más mínimo brote de vida en aquella extensión árida que alcanzaba con sus lenguas rojizas, más allá del foso, el pié rocoso sobre el que se erigía el castillo, la Fortaleza Roja. Bien podía el color de sus sillares dar su nombre a aquella tétrica construcción, mas, la gran cantidad de sangre derramada por su moradores se lo otorgaban con mayor propiedad.

-Me atrevería a asegurar que los hombres que estén vigilando a Su Majestad aguardarán en este borde del anillo -aventuró Emmett.

-Tienes razón -asintió Jasper al llegar a su misma conclusión. -Necesitan plena visión del castillo para atender una posible señal y ya hemos comprobado que con la espesura de este bosque es imposible verlo. Habrá que separarse.

-Concededme un minuto -le pidió Emmett, tras lo que lanzó un largo y arremolinado silbido, que bien podría haber sido de algún ave nocturna. -Sólo será un momento.

Antes de que Jasper pudiera preguntar que estaban aguardando, apareció tras ellos Francis con su grupo de hombres, entre los que estaban Steve y Patrick. Tanto Jasper como Peter miraron con asombro a Emmett, mientras Jacob y Edward soltaban sendas carcajadas; decir que Emmett era una caja de sorpresas era un completo eufemismo.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchábamos esa señal, Capitán -le apuntó Steve en cuanto se detuvo cerca de Emmett.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo? -se apresuró a cuestionar Francis.

-No pero suponemos que los hombres que tienen a la Reina están situados en algún lugar a lo largo de este borde exterior -le explicó Jasper.

-Mi grupo podría recorrerlo hacia el Este -propuso Francis entendiendo al instante.

-Entonces nosotros iremos al Oeste -asintió Jasper complacido. No era de extrañar que Emmett le hubiera confiado su cargo con total tranquilidad durante tanto tiempo.

-En cuanto recorráis vuestra mitad regresad. No debemos exponernos demasiado -le indicó Emmett.

-Sí, Capitán -concedió Francis. Con un gesto de su cabeza, sus hombres emprendieron la marcha tras él.

Tal y como habían acordado, Jasper y los demás comenzaron a rodear el borde hacia el Oeste. Se habían adentrado unos cuantos metros en el bosque, para no permanecer tanto tiempo al descubierto. Trataban de cabalgar de la forma más sigilosa posible para no alertar a los captores de Alice, pero la oscuridad no tardaría en absorberlo todo y eso dificultaría mucho la búsqueda. Además, conforme iban avanzando, menos terreno por revisar de aquel lindero quedaba y Jasper no pudo evitar preguntarse si no habrían errado en su suposición. Tal vez Alice estaba oculta en el lugar más inhóspito del bosque y ellos estaban desperdiciando su tiempo.

Llevado por un arrebato tiznado en desesperación, salió del bosque, en un intento de ver el terreno más allá de su posición, cuando avistó en la lejanía lo que parecía una hoguera. Volvió sobre sus pasos con la mano en alto haciendo que el resto se detuviera.

-He distinguido una hoguera, a unos minutos de aquí -respondió Jasper a la silenciosa cuestión que se dibujaba en el rostro de sus compañeros.

-Deberíamos avanzar un poco más y luego continuar a pié, sería más silencioso -sugirió Edward a lo que los demás asintieron.

-No creo que nos esperen pero estarán preparados -alegó Jasper. -Tratad de no matarlos, al menos no a todos -añadió en vista de sus semblantes contrariados. -Será más fácil si podemos interrogarlos.

Los hombres asintieron y reemprendieron la marcha y, en cuanto Jasper consideró que se habían acercado lo suficiente, desmontaron, asegurando los caballos en un par de árboles, tras lo que continuaron, ballesta en mano.

Se aproximaron con sigilo al asentamiento, ocultándose tras los nudosos troncos que los cobijaban. Pronto lo hicieron lo suficiente para ver que eran sólo tres hombres, sentados en algunos troncos talados y rodeando la hoguera. A ninguno le pasó desapercibido que al lado de cada uno de ellos descansaban varias ballestas, preparadas para disparar.

El primero en hacerlo fue Jasper, a uno de los malhechores que se sentaba de espaldas al bosque. Su flecha impactó en su hombro, haciendo que cayera hacia adelante, casi sobre la hoguera, lanzando un gruñido de dolor. Aunque eso hizo que se alejara de sus armas, alarmó a sus dos compañeros que comenzaron a lanzar flechas a discreción hacia el bosque, sin apenas importarles no divisar a su agresor.

Jasper se maravilló de con que rapidez recargaban su ballesta cuando se percató de que no eran ballestas comunes. Poseían varias ranuras para alojar varias flechas, lo que disminuía el tiempo entre disparos, y, por otro lado, el número de ballestas era superior a lo que habían supuesto, pues estaban situadas tras los troncos y fuera de su alcance, donde ahora se habían tumbado los bandidos, utilizándolos como parapeto. Desde aquel ángulo Jasper concluyó que sería prácticamente imposible alcanzarles.

Edward y Jacob se lanzaron sendas miradas y asintieron. Éste último sacó un par de dagas de su cincho y lanzó una a los pies de Edward quien, haciendo resbalar su espalda por el tronco, descendió hasta alcanzarla. Al ponerse en pié alzó su brazo y, bajándolo con brusquedad a modo de señal, marcó el inicio de aquella maniobra, que tomó por sorpresa tanto a sus compañeros como a aquellos truhanes.

-¡Edward! -exclamó Jasper con horror viendo a su primo lanzarse a un plan suicida.

Tanto él como Jacob corrían hacia la hoguera dibujando un camino sinuoso en el que se cruzaban constantemente para no ser un blanco fijo y confundir a los tiradores, que les lanzaban flechas a diestro y siniestro, sin acertar en ninguna ocasión. La atención de ambos hombres se centró en ellos así que Jasper vio su oportunidad. Saliendo de su escondite se aproximó varios pasos y apuntó a uno de los malhechores, directamente a la cabeza. A pesar de saberse expuesto, su dedo no tembló ni un segundo y su flecha rompió contra el yelmo del sujeto, atravesándolo, matándolo en el acto. Esto hizo que su compañero desviase la vista hacia él, cosa que Jacob y Edward aprovecharon para lanzarse sobre él. Un brillo de metal surgió de las manos del bandido al sacar su cuchillo por lo que el forcejeo se convirtió en una lucha encarnizada donde la daga de Jacob quedó enterrada en su cuello y la de Edward en su axila, ambas seccionando vasos vitales y produciéndole la muerte a los pocos segundos.

En vista de aquello, Jasper corrió hacia el que él había herido que se hallaba tendido en el suelo, sin sentido. Se colocó sobre él y lo tomó de los brazos.

-¿Dónde está la muchacha? -le gritó sacudiéndolo.

Aquello hizo que recuperara la consciencia, abriendo los ojos ampliamente con temor al verse atrapado, pues los cinco hombres lo rodeaban.

-¡Dime dónde está la muchacha! -insistió Jasper iracundo. -¡Si deseas que te torture hasta que te arranque la confesión de tu garganta lo haré! -bramó amenazante.

Entonces aquel maldito esbozó una sonrisa malévola en sus labios y antes de que Jasper pudiera entender que sucedía, llevó una de sus muñecas a su boca, tragándose algo parecido a un pequeño guijarro blanco y que pendía de un cordel.

-¡No! -vociferó Jasper metiéndole lo dedos entre sus dientes, tratando de extraer lo que bien tarde se percató era veneno.

Sin embargo, todo fue en vano. Al cabo de un segundo comenzó a echar espuma por la boca cuan perro rabioso mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba violentamente. Con los ojos en blanco comenzó a lanzar ásperos alaridos, seguramente producidos por el dolor que causaba el veneno y que cesaron repentinamente, al igual que los temblores.

-¡Maldita sea mi suerte! -vociferó Jasper soltando el cuerpo sin vida de ese malnacido que se llevaba sus últimas esperanzas con él.

Blasfemando entre dientes se alzó lanzando un vistazo a aquel paisaje desolador que se extendía frente a ellos. Apretó los puños contra su cuerpo, así sería imposible encontrarla. Miró los tres cadáveres y elevó sus ojos hacia el castillo, en el que ya empezaban a iluminarse algunas estancias con la proximidad de la noche y una duda lo asaltó. ¿Cómo habrían hecho esos tres bandidos para encontrar el escondite de Alice en la oscuridad de la noche? Entonces, la idea de que debían de haberlo señalado de alguna forma le vino a la mente, aunque no sólo a él.

-¡Majestad! -lo llamó Emmett quien se había alejado unos pasos de ellos y miraba hacia el anaranjado horizonte.

Y extendiendo su brazo en alto le mostró aquello que, como ambos habían supuesto, marcaría la morada de Alice y que, si Dios lo permitía, no sería la última. En aquella devastada llanura se elevaba el único hito que podía acoger aquellas tierras muertas. Como si de un árbol seco se tratase, se izaba solitario un estandarte del que pendía el emblema del Reino de Adamón; un cóndor con las alzas desplegadas, entre las que se enroscaba desafiante una gran serpiente, cuya lengua bifurcada parecía silbar al aire.

-¡Venid! -les pidió Jasper a los demás, que rápidamente acudieron a su llamado. -Este estandarte está tan fuera de lugar aquí que debe ser lo que usaban de referencia -les dijo una vez reunidos alrededor del mástil. Y dicho esto, se desplegaron cada uno en una dirección, iniciando la búsqueda.

Fue Emmett quien notó a los pocos pasos como el sonido amortiguado de sus pisadas sobre la tierra se tornaba seco y grave, como si golpease algo de madera.

-¡La he entrado! -exclamó con voz rasgada mientras se arrodillaba palpando la tabla, en busca de uno de sus bordes.

Los cuatro hombres lo imitaron, apartando con sus manos la tierra que la cubría y pronto la descubrieron, tomándola entre todos con ligereza y lanzándola lejos. Cada uno de los lados no excedía de un metro de largo, al igual que de profundidad. Y Alice estaba en el fondo, maniatada, echa un ovillo, con una mordaza en la boca para impedirle gritar y aparentemente inconsciente.

Sin perder ni un segundo, Emmett se metió en el interior y la alzó con cuidado, entregándosela a Jasper quien la recibió con brazos temblorosos. Tanto Edward como Jacob le ayudaron a liberarla de sus ataduras mientras él le retiraba la venda de su cara. A pesar del ajetreo Alice no reaccionó, sus ojos seguían cerrados y su cuerpo laxo y frío entre sus brazos.

-Alice -la llamó Jasper tomando su mejilla con una de sus manos. -¡Alice! -la sacudió levemente aun sin obtener respuesta.

Por un segundo el terror de haber llegado tarde se apoderó de él y colocó su rostro en su delicado pecho queriendo saber. Para su fortuna, aunque leves, escuchó los latidos de su corazón y notó en su cuello su débil respiración, apenas superficial.

La estrechó entre sus brazos y, aunque lleno de alivio por saberla viva, no pudo evitar que le atormentara el sufrimiento al que la habrían sometido aflorando lágrimas incontenibles a sus ojos.

-¿Qué te han hecho? -sollozó contra su vestido que presentaba un aspecto mugroso y jironeado.

-¿Vive? -se arrodilló Emmett junto a él angustiado, temiéndose lo peor.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de separar su rostro del cuerpo de Alice que continuaba marchito en su regazo. La complejidad de sentimientos que asaltaron a Jasper lo dejaron inmóvil, a excepción de su llanto convulsivo. La gratitud por haberla encontrado, la zozobra por verla en ese estado, la impotencia por no haber podido evitarlo y el odio y la rabia que se acumulaban en su interior y que apenas lo dejaban respirar. Todo aquello se entremezclaba entre la sal de sus lágrimas que, a modo de catarsis, comenzaban a liberar su alma.

-Será mejor que mi padre la revise -posó Edward una mano sobre su hombro.

Entonces Jasper se levantó, sosteniéndola aún entre sus brazos y, con los demás siguiéndole, se adentraron en el bosque hacia los caballos. Allí Emmett le ayudó a colocarla en su regazo tras haber montado y pusieron rumbo hacia el campamento, lanzando Emmett otro de sus silbidos, esta vez más sesgado y que, Jasper supuso, haría que los hombres cesasen la búsqueda y volvieran al punto de encuentro.

Mientras cabalgaban, Jasper no dejaba de observar a Alice. Sus muñecas y sus tobillos estaban amoratados, debidos a las cuerdas y su rostro que siempre solía relucir con una sonrisa, se mostraba ahora cenizo, pálido, con sombras grises en sus párpados. Aseguró las riendas de su caballo con una de sus manos y la otra la posó suavemente sobre su mejilla, acariciándola con dulzura. Aunque seguía inconsciente, su piel ya no parecía tan fría y su respiración se había acompasado, cosa que alivió a Jasper.

Deslizó la yema de sus dedos hasta sus labios y se alegró de notarlos tibios bajo su caricia. Tanto había temido no volver a tocarlos que no pudo reprimir el impulso. Se inclinó sobre ella y, muy despacio, la besó, de forma muy suave, apenas un roce pero que le hizo a su corazón desbocarse al sentir su calor, al sentirla viva.

En ese instante, Jasper la notó removerse y se apartó sobresaltado.

-Jasper -la escuchó susurrar.

-Aquí estoy -le respondió, aunque miró su rostro y sus ojos seguían cerrados.

-Aguardé. Sabía que cumplirías tu promesa -prosiguió ella con lentitud en lo que él supuso era un sueño, o peor, un delirio de su mente desquiciada. -Estoy muy cansada -añadió con un hilo de voz.

-Entonces duerme -musitó él tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz con la congoja.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?

Jasper sonrió con tristeza al reconocer la candidez que la caracterizaba.

-Por siempre y para siempre -ahogó él un sollozo mientras la pegaba a su pecho. Y, aunque seguía inconsciente, la profundidad y el sosiego de su respiración le decían que su alma había hallado cierta paz y tanto su maltrecho cuerpo como él mismo lo agradecían. Rogó para que aquella paz fuera la suficiente para sanarla física y mentalmente y le permitiera recuperarla, por completo.

Al llegar al campamento, Carlisle salió a su encuentro. La recibió de brazos de Jasper y se dirigió a la tienda más espaciosa, donde había preparado ya su instrumental y un par de aguamaniles llenos de agua caliente y paños. Al ver que Jasper le seguía se detuvo.

-Preferiría que aguardaras fuera -le indicó su tío.

-Pero...

-Hijo -le hizo una seña a Edward.

-Mi padre tiene razón -lo tomó amistosamente por un brazo. -Trabajará mejor si no te tiene revoloteando alrededor y acribillándolo a preguntas.

Jasper resopló pero acabó accediendo. Con el corazón encogido lo observó adentrarse en la tienda con Alice en sus brazos. Entonces Edward sacudió su cabeza y señaló hacia Emmett quien se hallaba sentado contra un árbol con la frente apoyada en sus manos. Jasper le indicó con un gesto a su primo que lo acompañara y así lo hizo.

-Emmett -lo llamó Jasper al llegar a su altura.

El muchacho se apresuró a ponerse en pié a lo que Jasper respondió colocando su mano en su hombro, pidiéndole calma.

-¿Se pondrá bien? -se atrevió a preguntar.

-Mi padre la está revisando -le informó Edward.

-Confiemos en que se reponga -murmuró Emmett cabizbajo.

-En cualquier caso estoy en deuda contigo -intensificó Jasper la presión de su mano sobre su hombro.

-Pero Majestad...

-De por vida -añadió interrumpiendo su clara intención de discrepar.

-Eso es innecesario, Majestad -protestó igualmente.

-Deberías saber que soy bastante obstinado en ese aspecto -le recordó Jasper. -Y te aseguro que el que compartas mi mesa no es, ni por asomo, lo que mereces después de lo de hoy.

-Simplemente hemos tenido la ventaja de que viví por un tiempo en aquel castillo -trató de excusarse.

-Sé que también estoy en deuda con la Divina Providencia por haberte puesto en nuestro camino -reconoció Jasper. -Hasta que encuentre el modo de agradecérselo en persona, lo haré a través de ti.

-Me basta con que la Reina se recupere -admitió Emmett con humildad.

-Lo hará -aseveró Jasper con firmeza.

Él mismo debía creerlo o se volvería loco.

Le habría encantado continuar con aquella conversación pero, a pesar de todo su mente estaba lejos de ese árbol, en concreto todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en aquella tienda donde su tío revisaba a Alice. Tal vez habían transcurrido unos cuantos minutos pero a Jasper le parecían eternos.

Con la mirada ausente dirigió sus pasos hacia la carpa, con la intención de aguardar en la entrada, viéndose acompañado en su espera por Emmett, Edward, Jacob, Peter y algunos hombres más del Ejército de Asbath, entre ellos Francis y sus muchachos, mostrando todos y cada uno su preocupación por su soberana. Jasper comenzó a deambular distraídamente, en círculos, con la vista perdida en el centenar de hojas que cubrían el terreno, tratando sobre todo de abstraer su mente y alejarla de la posibilidad de que Carlisle fuera portador de malas noticias. El nerviosismo no tardó en atormentarlo y ya veía todo su temple consumido cuando su tío salió de la tienda, por fin.

-¿Cómo está? -se apresuró a preguntar mientras el resto de hombres le rodeaban.

-Como era de esperarse está un poco adolorida y magullada, pero nada de importancia -comenzó a explicarle, -aunque presenta claros signos de inanición.

-Esos bastardos ni siquiera la han alimentado -farfulló Jasper entre dientes, furibundo.

-Yo diría que lo han intentado, cosa difícil dadas las circunstancias -le corrigió Carlisle quien prosiguió dada la expresión confusa de los presentes. -Lo que en realidad me preocupaba es el estado de semi-inconsciencia con que me la has traído pero no he tardado en averiguar el motivo.

Jasper lo miraba expectante.

-Le han suministrado leche de adormidera y en repetidas ocasiones -le explicó.

-¿Leche de la amapola blanca? -inquirió Emmett con cierta suspicacia. -Creí que eso era propio únicamente de...

-De brujas, estás en lo cierto -concluyó Carlisle por él.

-Tío, perdona mi ignorancia pero...

-La leche de adormidera es un fuerte narcótico, Jasper, difícil de obtener y muy peligroso si no se utiliza con mesura. Me temo que es el método que han utilizado para mantenerla tranquila, más bien, adormecida, todos estos días. Alimentarla así ha debido ser todo un logro.

-¿Se pondrá bien? -quiso asegurarse Jasper.

-Le he dado una tisana para tratar de expulsar cualquier resquicio que pueda albergar su cuerpo de esa sustancia, pero necesita alimentarse bien y descansar -Carlisle hizo una pausa. -Debería volver a Los Lagos -sentenció al fin.

-Por supuesto -accedió Jasper. -Y tú la acompañarás.

-Yo también lo había pensado, pero mi intención al venir aquí era la de asistiros si me necesitabais -reconoció él.

-Si alguien cree que su vida depende de tu presencia aquí tiene total libertad para marcharse ahora mismo -decretó con firmeza y alta voz.

El silencio abrumador que siguió a aquello, les dio la respuesta, a ambos.

-He estado a un paso de perderla y no soportaría volver a pasar por eso de nuevo -le confesó su sobrino con rostro afligido.

-Con la venia, Majestad -intervino Francis. -Una carroza viene de camino desde Asbath -le anunció.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? -preguntó Jasper sorprendido.

-Cuando Emmett nos explicó lo sucedido, antes de partir de La Encrucijada, decidimos mandar a varios hombres a por un transporte adecuado para la Reina, Majestad y más teniendo en cuenta sus días de cautiverio.

-Os lo agradezco -posó Jasper la mirada en Francis y Emmett. -¿Puedo verla? -se dirigió ahora a su tío quien asintió.

-Mientras tanto le escribiré una nota a Bella -comentó Edward. -¿Se la entregarías, papá? -le guiñó el ojo a su padre.

-Claro, hijo -accedió Carlisle. -Incluso a Leah y Charlotte, si Jacob y Peter lo desean.

-Gracias Majestad -se inclinó Peter agradecido.

-Emmett, tú podrías escribirle a Rosalie -le sugirió Edward con desenfado. -Sería muy triste para ella ser la única que no recibiera correspondencia y no creo que mi primo esté de ánimos para hacerlo.

Emmett lo miró atónito e, inconscientemente dirigió su mirada a Jasper, de quien esperaba un comentario cuanto menos reprobatorio.

-Hazlo si gustas -le dijo sin embargo, encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia, mientras seguía a su tío hacia la tienda.

-Tal vez recupere la consciencia -le advirtió Carlisle. -Pero no te angusties si comienza a divagar o confundir los hechos. Es a causa de esa sustancia.

-De acuerdo -asintió Jasper.

-Te dejaré a solas con ella -le instó a entrar con un gesto. -Espero que no te importe que haya cambiado sus ropas.

-Por supuesto que no -se apresuró a negar.

Jasper se adentró en la tienda y Carlisle corrió la cortina que hacía las veces de puerta para darles intimidad. Con paso titubeante, Jasper se acercó hacia el camastro donde descansaba Alice, parecía dormir tan plácidamente que resultaba increible que hubiera pasado por aquel calvario. Tal vez, a pesar de todo, había sido una suerte que hubiera estado adormecida todo ese tiempo. Si hubiera permanecido plenamente consciente de toda la situación su lucidez mental bien habría podido estar en juego.

Lentamente se sentó sobre el camastro frente a ella. La camisa blanca y el calzón largo que creía reconocer como suyos, lejos de ridiculizar su apariencia por ser prendas de hombre y demasiado amplias para su cuerpo menudo, le otorgaban una imagen angelical e inmaculada. Nunca había contemplado Jasper algo tan hermoso. En su rostro, que ya había recuperado algo de su rubor natural, se reflejaba una calma y una dicha difíciles de expresar.

Alargó su mano y acarició su mejilla, con suavidad, más tranquilo ahora al saber que, tarde o temprano, se repondría. Y, aunque le doliese volver a separarse de ella después de tantos días de angustia, tenía que irse de allí cuanto antes, ponerse a salvo.

Tomó una de sus manos y la apretó sobre sus labios y su perfume lo inundó al aspirar sobre su piel. Otro detalle más que le aseguraba que había recuperado a su esposa, como si a cada minuto los fuera necesitando para convencerse de que era así, y es que parecía tan irreal. Por un instante le parecía estar compartiendo uno de esos delirios de los que hablara Carlisle y que, de un momento a otro, volvería a la realidad, la cruel realidad en la que perdía a Alice.

Cerró los ojos al sentir como los invadían las lágrimas, mientras un nudo le atoraba la garganta. No sabía si era por el sufrimiento que lo había acompañado tantos días, o que la dicha necesitaba hacerse hueco en su corazón y la única purga que había hallado era la de sus lágrimas. Aunque si eso le ayudaba a deshacerse de ese vacío mortal que sentía en su pecho ante la simple idea de una vida sin Alice, gustoso lloraría por horas.

-Alguien me dijo una vez que los ángeles no lloran -un leve susurro de labios de Alice le hizo abrir los ojos.

-Alice -exclamó Jasper lleno de felicidad al verla consciente.

-¿Por qué lloras? -alzó ella su otra mano para enjugar las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas. Jasper la aprisionó con la suya, apretándola contra su mejilla. Habiendo imaginado tantas veces que tal vez no volvería a disfrutar de sus caricias, aquello lo colmó de dicha.

-Es de felicidad -le dijo él. -Hubo momentos en que pensé que no te encontraría.

-Pues yo siempre supe que lo harías -le contradijo ella.

-Alice, ¿recuerdas algo? -preguntó Jasper con cierto recelo.

-Lo único que recuerdo con nitidez es tu voz -negó ella con la cabeza. -Me repetías una y otra vez que aguardara por ti, que irías a buscarme.

Jasper la tomó por los hombros y la hizo incorporarse, con delicadeza, tras lo que la rodeó con su brazos, sin poder reprimir los deseos de abrazarla. Notó sus finas manos aferrarse sin apenas fuerza a su cintura y Jasper hundió su rostro en su cuello, dejándose embriagar por su tacto y su aroma, dejando escapar un sollozo, como si su desconfiado corazón no acabara de convencerse de que aquello era real.

-Soy real, Jasper -murmuró ella haciendo eco de sus pensamientos. -Y te amo.

Ella misma separó el rostro de su fuerte pecho y lo giró buscando sus labios, con la intención de obsequiarle con la prueba definitiva de que ninguno de los dos estaba soñando y Jasper creyó desfallecer al sentir los labios de Alice sobre los suyos. Aquel beso le devolvía a la vida, borrando de un solo plumazo todo el sufrimiento de los días pasados. Un suspiro escapó de su pecho impregnado de la dicha y la emoción que lo invadían por completo mientras se dejaba llevar por los deliciosos labios de su esposa. Nada había cambiado, ni la tersura de su piel ni su dulce y exquisito sabor, incluso la sintió temblar entre sus brazos, como siempre cuando sus manos viajaban por su cuerpo, acariciándola.

-Te amo tanto, Alice -musitó sobre su boca. -Eres mi vida entera.

-Y tú la mía -murmuró volviendo a abandonarse al vital elixir de sus labios. Casi sin aliento se separó de él, refugiándose en sus brazos.

-Alice...

-¿Qué pasará ahora? -lo interrumpió sabiendo lo que vendría después. Lo miró a los ojos y por un segundo se perdió en ellos, jamás los había visto de un azul tan profundo.

-Partirás con Carlisle esta misma noche, debes reponerte y es mejor que lo hagas en casa.

-¿Tú no vienes conmigo? -se entristeció ella.

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto -alegó él con suavidad. -Y ahora más que nunca debo acabar con lo que ese maldito ha empezado.

-Tengo miedo -exclamó ella, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho.

-También te expliqué todos los motivos que me harían volver ¿verdad? -le recordó, a lo que ella asintió. -Puedo añadir uno más si eso hace que te quedes más tranquila.

-¿Cuál? -quiso saber ella.

Jasper la tomó de los brazos y la separó de él.

-Extiende tus manos -le pidió y, aunque Alice no comprendió su petición, obedeció.

Jasper cerró sus ojos y, aspirando profundamente, juntó sus manos sobre su pecho, durante unos instantes. Entonces, unidas como si sostuvieran un pequeño objeto en su interior, las llevó hacia las de Alice, quien las alzó, dispuesta a recibir lo que fuera que él le ofreciese. Él hizo el gesto de depositarlo sobre las suyas y después las tomó, cerrándolas a su alrededor.

-Dejo mi corazón en tus manos -le susurró. -Volveré a ti para recuperaros a los dos.

Con la vista nublada por las lágrimas, Alice soltó sus manos, aún unidas como si encerrasen algo entre ellas, de las de Jasper, llevándolas hacia su pecho y abriéndolas, enterrando en su interior con ese gesto, aquella valiosa ofrenda con la que él le obsequiaba.

-Permanecerá junto al mío mientras aguardamos tu regreso -alcanzó a musitar, con un leve hilo de voz, antes de que las lágrimas oprimieran su pecho haciéndola enmudecer.

Tras observar unos segundos el brillo perlado de sus ojos, Jasper la atrajo con fuerza hacia él, fundiéndola contra su cuerpo mientras sus labios trataban de acallar el llanto que entristecía su boca. La sal de sus lágrimas se entremezcló con el dulzor de su aliento, cosa que no le afectó a ninguno de los dos. Sabían que ese era un precio muy bajo a pagar por lo que sería una vida completa juntos y felices. Estando uno en brazos del otro dejó de tener importancia lo que sucedería hasta entonces. Aún restaban muchos momentos por vivir y miles de sueños por realizar, yendo la certeza de verlos cumplidos en ese beso y que era uno de los tantos muchos que aún quedaban por compartir, como una promesa que ambos estaban dispuestos a consumar, fuera como fuese, pero siempre juntos...

* * *

**Y eso es todo!!!!!**

**Primero que todo quiero agradeceros con todo mi corazón los reviews y felicitaciones de la pasada semana! Por muchos motivos este ha sido un cumpleaños inolvidable y en gran parte os lo debo a vosotros... Gracias!!!**

**Y, ahora, pasando al capítulo de hoy... que os ha parecido??**

**Como veréis no os he hecho sufrir mucho ¿verdad? :p**

**Para quienes me lo han preguntado, os comento que quedan dos o tres episodios más. No sé si habrá epílogo pues ya sabéis que habrá secuela, así que aún no lo decido.**

**Espero como siempre vuestros comentarios!!! Hacedme feliz ok? ;-)**

**Besos!!! ^3^**


	29. Chapter 29

**Si esta flor se abre,**

**juro al sol no pestañear**

**Si esta flor, me habla**

**no podré no escuchar**

**Si es amor, si es amor, si es amor**

**Todo yo es de ti, todo yo es de ti**

**Todo yo...**

… **mi sabor, mi calor, mi pasión, mi dolor, mi alegría...**

_**Juro al sol - Lucybell**_

CAPÍTULO 29

_Mi amada Rosalie:_

_Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte y tan pocas que me atrevería a declarar libremente... aunque, con el simple hecho de leer el encabezado de esta carta y la forma en la que me dirijo a ti, poco más queda ya que ocultar a los ojos del mundo._

_Cuando tu primo, seguramente sin ser consciente de ello, me ha obsequiado con la dicha de mandarte una nota con el Rey Carlisle he tenido la tentación de hacerlo de la manera más formal, distante y respetuosa en que el trazo de mis dedos me lo hubiera permitido, pero una punzada dolorosa en mi corazón me ha castigado de antemano por haberme planteado durante ese segundo el haber llevado a cabo esa farsa, que no nos habría servido a ninguno de los dos más que para llenarnos de tristeza y desilusión._

_Mi amor, no pienses que ha sido por cobardía o debido a mis antiguos temores. Creo que dejé patente con mis palabras y mis besos que todo aquello quedó atrás y mi promesa de volver a ti sigue tan firme como aquel día. Sabe que si algún atisbo de duda llega a asaltarme es porque pienso en tu bien... Sí, mi amor, sé que para ti yo soy tu bien pero no me habría gustado que hubieras tenido un enfrentamiento con tu tío por el contenido de esta carta sin estar yo presente para defender nuestro amor. Sin embargo, tengo la certeza de que Su Majestad es un hombre íntegro y discreto y por eso confío en que te la entregue sin, ni siquiera, haberse planteado el hecho de revisarla._

_Rosalie, cada vez queda menos para que regrese a ti. Al menos ya hemos cumplido con la parte principal y esencial de nuestra misión, que era encontrar a la Reina. No sabes, el que hayamos tenido éxito en esa empresa ha contagiado todo el campamento con una gran animosidad y renovadas ansias de luchar contra el villano de Laurent... aunque yo, a quien espero tener pronto frente a mí es a ese bastardo de James. Juro que pagará con su vida la osadía de haber puesto sus ojos sobre ti._

_Mas no seguiré perdiendo el tiempo hablando de él, déjame hacerlo repitiéndote cuanto te amo y cuan profundo te llevo en mi alma y mi corazón. Y vuelvo a reafirmar la promesa que te hice de volver a ti y te aseguro que, a partir de ese momento, nada me apartará de tu lado, únicamente tú tendrás la potestad para ello. _

_No puedo engañarte, aún cavilo en la manera apropiada de plantearle nuestra relación a tu hermano, no quisiera que mi cariño te arrebatara el de los tuyos, pero me temo que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que es un riesgo que debemos correr. Tú me diste motivos más que suficientes para no renunciar a ti y mi corazón tampoco me lo permitiría. No nos queda más que confiar en que la fuerza de nuestro amor nos ayude a superar ya no sólo este obstáculo, sino cualquiera que se nos pueda presentar en nuestra vida juntos, porque así es como quiero vivir cada uno de los días que la Divina Providencia me otorgue, junto a ti, siempre._

_Te envió en cada una de las palabras que componen esta misiva todo mi amor. Atesóralo, mantenlo vivo en tu corazón hasta mi regreso. Así es como mantendré el tuyo en mi pecho hasta el día en que pueda volver a sentirte entre mis brazos, en mis labios._

_Mi amor y mi corazón te pertenecen, al igual que todo mi ser. Soy tuyo hasta el fin de nuestros días._

_Emmett._

Emmett releyó por segunda vez el contenido de aquella carta. No alcanzaba ni a cubrir una mínima parte de todo lo que ocupaba su interior en esos instantes, pero él siempre se había considerado un hombre de hechos y acciones, no de palabras que bien se podía llevar el viento. La plegó con sumo cuidado y la lacró, tras lo que salió de la tienda para entregársela a Carlisle.

-Majestad -vaciló un instante antes de alargar su mano.

-Me alegro de que te hayas animado a escribir a Rosalie -le sonrió afable. Emmett no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

El Rey tomó la misiva y tras guardarla en el interior de su túnica se acercó a él.

-Estoy seguro de que tus palabras alegrarán a mi sobrina, aunque más seguro estoy de que rebosaría en dicha si las escuchara directamente de tus labios -musitó por lo bajo, con tono más que intencionado. Emmett permaneció estático, atónito mientras recibía una palmada cariñosa en su hombro. Cuando Carlisle se alejó de él para atender la llamada de su hijo, Emmett aún reflexionaba sobre aquellas palabras que tanto habían declarado en tan poco. Apenas se atrevía a pensarlo pero ¿Acaso el Rey estaba al tanto de los sentimientos que ambos compartían? Y lo que aún era más insólito ¿Acaso lo aprobaba?

-Capitán -la voz de Francis lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. -Ya están llegando los hombres con la carroza que transportará a la Reina.

-Excelente, que la acerquen lo máximo posible -le pidió. -Iré a avisar a Su Majestad.

Con paso decidido se encaminó hacia la tienda donde reposaba la Reina. Alice debía partir cuanto antes, era una de las ventajas con las que contaban.

-¿Puedo pasar, Majestad? -aguardó tras la cortina a que le permitieran su acceso.

-Claro, entra -le anunció Jasper.

Cuando lo hizo, en lo primero que se posaron sus ojos fue en la resplandeciente sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro aún pálido de su princesita, quien, con los brazos extendidos clamaban por él.

-¡Emmett! -insistió ella en su demanda a la vez que Jasper se levantaba del camastro, apartándose, con gesto permisivo.

El joven ocupó ese mismo espacio sentándose frente a Alice quien no tardó en rodear su cuello con sus pequeños brazos y hundir el rostro en su fuerte pecho. Emmett miró con cierta culpabilidad a Jasper, que veía la escena enternecido.

-¡Cuánto me alegro de volver a verte! -exclamó Alice.

-Creedme, Majestad, más me alegro yo de veros a vos -masculló Emmett con alivio.

-Ciertamente no recuerdo mucho -se apartó un poco de él, -pero Jasper me ha contado que gracias a ti me habéis encontrado.

-Majestad, yo...

-No pretenderás mentirle a tu soberana ¿verdad? -atajó ella su intento de discrepar con fingido reproche. Emmett bajó su rostro avergonzado y Alice, abrazándolo de nuevo, aprovechó para girar su rostro hacia su oído.

-Sé muy bien cual es la justa recompensa por haber salvado mi vida, Emmett -le susurró con tono serio y procurando que Jasper no la escuchara. -Por esa misma vida te juro que si tu felicidad está en mi mano, te la daré. Cuenta con ello.

De súbito, se apartó de él, con otra gran sonrisa risueña en sus labios, como si no acabaran de pronunciar lo que Emmett había escuchado.

-¿Hay alguna novedad? -preguntó entonces Jasper, suponiendo que su visita se debía a algo en concreto.

-Sí -titubeó Emmett tratando de ocultar la sorpresa producida por las palabras de Alice. -La carroza para transportar a Sus Majestades ya está en el campamento.

-Perfecto -asintió Jasper. -Que la aprovisionen con mantas y alimentos para el viaje -le pidió.

-Sí, Majestad -se levantó del camastro encaminándose hacia la salida y desapareciendo tras la cortina.

Jasper volvió a sentarse frente a Alice, quien lo miraba con ojos vidriosos, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas. Sabía que debía marcharse esa noche, pero no pudo evitar entristecerse ante su inminente partida.

-Alice... -posó él su mano en su mejilla surcada por una pequeña lágrima y la acarició dulcemente.

-Lo sé, Jasper -afirmó mientras cerraba sus ojos para sentir aquel contacto.

Deleitándose en la hermosura de su rostro, Jasper deslizó sus dedos hasta su nuca y la atrajo hasta sus labios. Sintiendo de nuevo su dulce sabor la duda de como iba a soportar tantos días su ausencia lo torturó. Bajó sus manos hasta su cintura y la apretó contra él, sin rudeza pero con la firme intención de que su cuerpo memorizara las curvas que contorneaban delicadamente el suyo y que quedara así grabado en él. Los finos dedos de Alice se enredaron en las ondas de su cabello y le correspondió con toda la fuerza que en su castigado cuerpo habitaba, como si quisiera entregarle toda su alma, su vida en aquel beso.

Casi sin aliento y embriagado por la exquisita sensación que siempre le producían los labios de su esposa, se separó de ella, estrechándola contra su pecho, sintiendo su respiración entrecortada en su cuello, cálida y viva, sobre todo, viva.

-No olvides tu promesa -musitó ella con lánguida voz.

-Jamás en mi vida cumpliré un juramento tan gustosamente como cumpliré ése -besó su frente. -No te preocupes por mí, necesito que estés tranquila y te repongas cuanto antes, ¿de acuerdo?

Jasper notó como Alice asentía levemente contra su pecho.

-¿Me lo prometes? -insistió él a su reticencia.

-Sí -dijo al fin.

-Carlisle te acompañará y se asegurará de que así sea -golpeó cariñosamente la punta de su nariz con su índice.

Depositando un suave beso en sus labios, mantuvo una de sus manos rodeando su cintura y posicionó la otra bajo su rodillas, alzándola entre sus brazos al levantarse del camastro, mientras Alice afirmaba su agarre alrededor de su cuello. Jasper cerró los ojos un segundo golpeado de nuevo por la fragilidad del cuerpo de su esposa en sus manos, mucho más liviano de lo que recordaba, pero trató de recomponerse tragándose aquel odio que volvía a corroerlo.

Ayudándose de su hombro, apartó la cortina y salió al exterior, deteniéndose de súbito al ver la cantidad de hombres que se apostaban en torno a la salida, aguardando por ellos. Alice no pudo reprimir un respingo de excitación al ver tantas caras conocidas.

-¡Edward, Jacob! -comenzó a recitar. -¡Peter, Francis! ¡Estáis todos! -exclamó sin apenas ocultar su alegría al ver sus rostros. Patrick, Steve... continuaba recitando en su mente.

-Por supuesto, Majestad -repuso Francis, su antiguo Capitán, quien fue el primero en hincar una de sus rodillas en el suelo, cosa que imitaron todos los demás.

Jasper observó aquello maravillado, notando el silencioso sollozo de Alice reflejado en su trémulo cuerpo, que se estremecía contra el suyo. Aquel gesto iba más allá de la lealtad o el deber. No cabía duda, el cándido corazón de Alice era capaz de conquistar a cualquiera y así se lo hacían saber.

Alice estiró su mano hacia Francis instándolo a erguirse y que el muchacho tomó, obedeciendo a su muda petición.

-Soy yo quien debería arrodillarse ante todos vosotros por haber salvado mi vida -decretó Alice con solemnidad, mientras Jasper observaba con orgullo a su Reina.

-Es un honor serviros, Majestades -se inclinó el muchacho con una leve sonrisa de complaciencia.

-Majestad -dio Emmett un paso al frente para dirigirse a Jasper. -Tres hombres irán en vanguardia de la marcha.

-Se asegurarán de que el camino está despejado, previniendo al séquito en caso de detectar algo extraño -agregó Francis.

-También hemos dispuesto a una veintena de hombres para escoltar el carruaje, Majestad -intervino ahora Peter.

-Gracias -inclinó Alice su cabeza. -Espero veros a todos pronto en Los Lagos, celebrando nuestra victoria -paseó su mirada por todo el campamento. -Dios os bendiga y os acompañe a cada uno de vosotros.

Murmullos de agradecimiento se alzaron a su alrededor. Les dedicó un sonrisa llena de calidez y sinceridad y giró su rostro hacia su esposo, dándole así la señal de que estaba lista para partir.

Con ella aún en brazos, Jasper se encaminó hacia la carroza y la depositó con delicadeza sobre las mantas de uno de los asientos, recostándola y cubriéndola con ellas. A salvo de las miradas de los demás se profirieron entre susurros sus últimas palabras de amor y un último beso, lleno de promesas y esperanza. Después Jasper apartó su cuerpo de la entrada para permitirle el paso a Carlisle, no sin antes lanzarle una significativa mirada.

-Se repondrá -le dijo por lo bajo, antes de acceder y ocupar el asiento frente a Alice.

Un momento antes de que la carroza emprendiese la marcha, Alice se llevó una mano al pecho, apretando la manta entre su puño, contra los dos corazones que ahora ocupaban su interior. Ambas bocas dibujaron un "te amo" entre sus labios, sordo a los oídos del mundo aunque lleno de melodía para sus almas.

El vacío que Jasper sintió en su pecho al ver desaparecer el coche entre la espesura del bosque lo dejó sin aliento. Mas pronto el sosiego volvió a invadirlo, había dejado su corazón a buen recaudo, sin duda alguna, en la mejores manos.

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

Las carcajadas socarronas de Laurent resonaban por encima de la algarabía. Lo que había comenzado como una cena distendida había pasado rápidamente a convertirse en una celebración. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca y aquello se respiraba en el ambiente jocoso festivo en que se había tornado la noche.

Las barricas de vino, cerveza e hidromiel desfilaban por docenas entre los bancos donde se hallaban sentados los comensales brindando sin parar y derrochando optimismo y alcohol a mansalva. También había acrecentado el ánimo y el descaro de algunas doncellas que desfilaban a lo largo de sus mesas sorteando las fuentes de comida, exponiendo sus piernas desnudas al alcance de los ojos y las manos de los hombres, quienes se esforzaban por acaparar la atención de las jóvenes, creando más de una trifulca entre ellos y arrancando risas vanidosas de sus femeninas bocas.

Laurent disfrutaba del espectáculo apoltronado en su Sillón del Trono. En ese instante un guardia más bien bajito y poco agraciado pretendía disputarle a punta de cuchillo una de las damas en cuestión a otro mucho más alto y bien parecido. Era increíble como la lascivia movía a los hombres hasta límites absurdos y casi ridículos.

Escuchó como James lanzaba con desgana un trozo de venado sobre su plato, resonando el metal sobre la mesa. Estaba sentado a su lado. Como Mano del Rey, ese era su puesto.

-¿Estás aburrido o preocupado? -alzó Laurent una ceja con sorna.

-Ansioso diría yo -se removió en su sillón.

-No creo que Jasper acuda con su oferta hasta el amanecer -aventuró Laurent. -¿La palomita resistirá hasta entonces?

-No llegará al mediodía -aseveró despreocupado. -¿Pensáis entregársela?

-Si Jasper acude deponiendo las armas y entregándome todas sus posesiones, tal vez no le arrebate esta última -esgrimió una sonrisa ladina. -Dependerá de la inspiración del momento -se carcajeó. -¿O es que te interesa?

-En absoluto -le hizo una mueca desagradable.

-Pensé por un momento que tu gusto por las mujeres había decaído -se mofó el Rey.

De repente, percibió entre la muchedumbre una estela de fuego con la que refulgía cierto cabello de mujer asomando por una de las puertas que daba a la sala anexa. Laurent miró de reojo a James esbozando media sonrisa.

-Si me disculpáis -le escuchó decir, cosa que no le sorprendió y lo observó divertido perderse tras aquella puerta.

-¿Vienes a unirte a la fiesta? -sonrió James mordaz cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Para tener que soportar a cuanto baboso quiera retozar conmigo? -ironizó Victoria, apoyando sus manos en su cadera de modo provocativo. -Es una oferta muy tentadora, mi señor. La tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez.

-¿Entonces? -se acercó a ella lentamente, recorriéndola con los ojos, más bien, devorándola. Aquella mujer despertaba en él deseos difíciles de aplacar.

-Necesito hablarte -fue retrocediendo ella siguiendo su juego, retándolo con la mirada, hasta que su espalda golpeó con una mesa, impidiéndole continuar.

Posicionando sus manos sobre la tabla a ambos lados de su cadera, James se inclinó sobre ella y lamió sus labios.

-Creo que es algo muy distinto lo que necesitas -susurró en su oído, bajando hasta su cuello mordisqueándolo.

Victoria echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole mejor acceso mientras hundía sus dedos en su cabello amarrado. Lanzó un gemido de satisfacción. Eran muy pocas las veces en que se recreaban con caricias pero no estaba de más el disfrutarlas. Además con su anterior encuentro de hacía pocas horas, habían saciado más que de sobra aquella urgencia que solía dominarles hasta el punto de querer arrancarse las ropas para apresurar el momento de su unión.

Notó como James le hacía bajar los brazos para deslizar el vestido por su hombros mientras sus labios acompañaban el movimiento del tejido. Pronto quedó al descubierto la parte superior de su cuerpo y James se mordió el labio inferior deleitándose en la imagen de sus pechos.

La alzó sentándola sobre la mesa a la vez su boca capturaba uno de sus senos, recreándose en su cúspide, endureciéndolo con sus labios y su lengua. Victoria apoyó las manos en la mesa arqueándose contra él, gimiendo ante la placentera sensación que le suministraba su boca y, también ahora sus dedos, que rozaban su otro pecho como un tormento. Era delicioso, como su vientre comenzaba a comprimirse lentamente emanando exquisitas ondas de placer contenido a lo largo de todo su cuerpo con sólo sentir la caricia de su lengua sobre su piel.

Sin abandonar sus pechos, James hizo descender su mano libre hasta el final de su vestido, llegando hasta el tobillo y comenzó a deslizarla con lentitud en sentido ascendente, bajo el tejido. Victoria se retorció sobre la mesa en anticipación al notar sus yemas recorrer la parte interna de su muslo y James gimió en respuesta al ir más allá, acariciando su intimidad, resbalando sus dedos en su cálida humedad. Victoria estaba más que preparada, siempre estaba preparada para él, pero no quiso reprimir el deseo de recrearse en la tersura de su piel un poco más.

Apartó sus manos y su boca de ella y el cuerpo de Victoria se estremeció como queja por su repentina ausencia. James disfrutó aquel reproche; las ansias de Victoria sólo eran equiparables a las suyas, pero pronto las satisfaría, ambas.

Tomó el borde del vestido y lo elevó hasta sus caderas, observando su desnudez casi de un modo pecaminoso pero que a Victoria la incendió. Se arrodilló frente a ella y el aroma almizclado de su intimidad lo invadió y se preguntó porque solía privarse de aquel placer. Decidido a resarcirse comenzó a saborearla, despacio, con sus labios y su lengua, hasta el último rincón de su feminidad.

_Maldición..._

Su dulzor era tan delicioso, tan atrayente que bien parecía la antesala de una trampa mortal, más los pensamientos de James quedaron embotados por los jadeos de Victoria que eran aún más tentadores si cabía. Ni siquiera lo había tocado y ya ardía por dentro, lo enardecía provocarla así. Se detuvo en la cumbre de su centro y lo notó palpitar bajo la caricia de su lengua.

-James -gimió Victoria que apretaba las manos en el borde de la mesa, los nudillos casi blancos por la presión.

Él sonrió sobre su piel. La sabía cerca pero dilataría su éxtasis un poco más.

-¿Qué era lo que decías que necesitabas? -jugó con ella mientras su lengua posaba leves y tortuosas caricias en su piel inflamada.

-¡James! -exclamó deseando que pusiera fin a su tormento.

-Dime que necesitas, Victoria -susurró sobre ella con tono grave.

-A ti, maldita sea -farfulló al borde de la desesperación.

Entonces James se puso en pié, dispuesto a cumplir con su petición y consciente de que tampoco lo resistiría mucho más. Ella misma liberó su masculinidad de su pantalón y lo tomó, introduciéndolo en ella, lanzando un grito gutural al sentirse llena de él, por fin. El poco dominio de James se esfumó y la poseyó con fuerza mientras la boca de Victoria hacía lo mismo con la suya.

De repente, James se vio envuelto por ella, de todas las formas posibles y aquello lo dejó sin aliento. Su calidez, el terciopelo de su suavidad, el palpitar de su cuerpo, eran de sobra conocidos pero jamás los había sentido de esa manera, tan dentro de él, en lo más profundo, en un lugar que ni él mismo sabía que existía. Se detuvo un momento dentro de ella y cuando volvió a moverse, lentamente, trató de llegar lo más lejos posible, adentrándose en aquel lugar ajeno, abandonándose a él... se estaba tan bien allí. Una extraña placidez comenzó a correr por sus venas tornando los compases de aquella danza de sus cuerpos en languidez y pausa, cubierta con una ternura, una dulzura difíciles de admitir, casi vergonzosas y denigrantes, pero sentía a Victoria acompañándolo en aquel viaje sin retorno, fundiéndose con él.

Sí, la sentía tanto...

Por un instante temió que sus cuerpos se alearan como dos metales fluidos, candentes, como una amalgama de carne, sangre y sudor, pero las caricias de Victoria entregada a su misma pasión, notar sus dedos esculpiendo su piel, le devolvió su corporeidad, como si fuera una diosa maleando figurillas de barro a su antojo. Mas ella se hallaba perdida en el estado de ensoñación al que la sumía la dulce cadencia de las caderas de James siendo el tacto de su piel bajo sus manos lo único que podía vincularla a la realidad y que volvía a enturbiarse en vaporoso delirio cada vez que lo sentía avanzar a través de ella con tormentosa lentitud, recorriendo, hundiéndose, rozando todo su interior, sin que quedase ni un solo poro de su piel que él no poseyera.

Nunca antes habían sentido su unión tan palpable, tanto que casi podían tocarla, presente en ellos a pesar de ellos mismos. Su clímax comenzó a arremolinarse en sus vientres como dorado oro líquido cuyo halo se trenzó a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, entremezclándose ambos, diluyéndose y fusionándose como un todo. Se tensó a su alrededor comprimiéndolos hasta estallar en miles de gotas brillantes que los bañó como una lluvia cálida y reconfortante, liberándolos.

Recuperaron el aliento en silencio, uno en brazos del otro, James apoyado en Victoria, su cabeza recostada sobre su hombro. Notó una pequeña gota que cayó desde lo alto en su mejilla, pero no hubo sobresalto, ni sorpresa, ni reproche en James, sólo su propia sal que escapaba en forma de brillante de su prisión y recorría la línea de su pómulo para fusionarse con su compañera, como una simbólica efigie de lo que habían sido Victoria y él.

No hubo miradas, ni palabras, ni consuelo. No era necesario. La tomó entre sus brazos y, en silencio, se adentró en el corredor que llevaba a su habitación.

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

-¿Crees que Laurent habrá mandado hombres a Los Lagos? -le preguntaba Edward a Jasper.

-No lo creo -frunció los labios pensativo. -Tú mismo has visto que apenas tenía hombres vigilando la fortaleza. Está seguro de tener todos los triunfos en su mano así que no es necesario arriesgarse a salir de la protección de sus murallas.

-Me pregunto como traspasaremos nosotros esas malditas murallas -masculló Jacob.

-No esperan nuestra llegada y con un ataque frontal desaprovecharíamos el factor sorpresa -caviló Jasper.

De repente, inclinó un poco su cabeza mirando a Emmett. Estaba especialmente callado de forma casi sospechosa y tuvo la certeza de que por su cabeza rondaba la solución. No era de sorprenderse, había vivido en el castillo durante meses y con seguridad había tratado de descubrir todos sus entresijos en ese tiempo. Sin embargo, siempre se mostraba cauteloso y modesto a la hora de mostrar sus ideas, sin ambición alguna o intención de vanagloriarse por el papel que en realidad estaba desempeñando allí. Emmett estaba siendo decisivo, más que eso, había resultado vital y, lejos de enorgullecerse de ello se cubría tras una máscara de humildad, alejado de cualquier pretensión o reconocimiento.

En realidad Jasper no lo culpaba por ello. Lo único que demostraba aquello era el pundonor y la honradez de su naturaleza y eso bien se merecía todo su respeto y admiración. Si Emmett dejara un poco de lado aquella obsesión suya por el deber y su posición, con seguridad podrían ser grandes amigos.

Lo observó cavilar un momento más, su rostro concentrado, y decidió instarlo a exponer sus pensamientos.

-Emmett, ¿descubriste algo en tu estancia en la fortaleza que nos pueda ayudar ahora? -aventuró Jasper.

-Capitán, pido permiso para hablar -se atrevió a intervenir Francis.

Emmett retorció su rostro en una mueca de disgusto. Miró a su alrededor. La luz de las velas iluminaba la tienda y los rostros de sus ocupantes. Peter, Edward, Jacob y Jasper. Meditó un solo segundo sobre la conveniencia de su discurso en su presencia pero sus labios hablaron antes de haber tomado él la decisión.

-Francis ¿desde cuándo nos conocemos? -le preguntó con tranquilidad y desenfado, cruzándose de brazos.

El muchacho bajó el rostro avergonzado mientras todos observaban la escena con gran interés.

-Crecimos juntos, Capitán -respondió con voz casi imperceptible.

-Hemos sido buenos amigos -le replicó con mirada ausente, rememorando tiempos pasados. -¿Ya no me consideras como tal? -inquirió con sequedad ahora, fulminándolo con los ojos y sobresaltando al joven. Emmett le sostuvo la mirada, con dureza, durante un largo segundo en el que el rictus de Francis se crispó.

De repente, Emmett soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Estúpido Emmett -farfulló Francis por lo bajo, palpándose la nuca con nerviosismo y alivio. Emmett continuaba riendo y él no pudo evitar acompañarlo.

-Disculpadme todos -se excusó Emmett ante los demás quienes también reían por lo bajo al comprender el aprieto en que había tratado de poner a su amigo.

-No era necesario que me ridiculizaras delante de Su Majestad -le reclamó Francis.

-Despreocúpate -agitó Jasper su mano negando, con la diversión aún reflejada en su cara.

-Pase que delante de los hombres me llames "capitán" como muestra de respeto frente a ellos -le rebatió ahora Emmett golpeando su hombro amistosamente. -Pero en el momento que me hablas con tanta cortesía me haces sentir como un completo extraño cuando, prácticamente, somos como hermanos.

Francis no respondió, pero asintió, resoplando.

-En fin -trató Edward de contener una carcajada. -¿Le das tu permiso para hablar, Capitán? -agregó con mofa. Quien ahora no pudo reprimir una risotada fue Jacob.

-Alteza... -hizo un mohín Emmett como reproche ante su broma.

Aquello sí era interesante, pensó Jasper. Emmett siempre le había dejado más que claro que debía tratarlo conforme a su condición, incómodo ante su deferencia mas, cuando se trataba de los demás, aquellos límites dejaban de tener validez para él. Admirable...

-Habla, Francis -le dijo él mismo al muchacho. La necesidad de un avance en su planificación volvió a urgirle después de aquel momento de relajo.

-Sí, Majestad -accedió él. -Recuerdo que en su convalecencia, Emmett me habló de una gruta que llevaba al castillo.

Todos voltearon hacia él quien asentía con aprobación al ser eso justamente en lo que él estaba pensando.

-Existe dicha gruta -recitó Emmett. -Está situada al norte de la fortaleza, en la ladera, en el nacimiento de las Tierras Altas.

-Si es un acceso al castillo estará vigilado -supuso Peter.

-No es un acceso propiamente dicho -meditó Emmett. -De hecho, antes de marcharme de allí, aún seguía en desuso.

-¿A dónde lleva? -lo miró Jasper receloso.

-Va directo a las antiguas catacumbas, Majestad.

Jasper lo miró sorprendido. Catacumbas. No eran muy comunes, pero sabía de su existencia. Normalmente se usaban como lugar de enterramiento pero había contadas ocasiones en las que también se habían utilizado como refugio o incluso vía de escape. Indudablemente éste era el caso. Los antiguos y legítimos ocupantes del castillo lo habrían utilizado para huir del primer antepasado de Laurent que los invadió dispuesto a tomarlo por la fuerza y, si eso era así, era muy posible que Laurent ni siquiera supiera de su existencia. Pero si Emmett lo sabía...

-¿Cómo lo descubriste tú? -indagó.

-Fue puro azar, Majestad. La gruta no es fácil de encontrar a simple vista. -reconoció él. -La hallé en una de mis acostumbradas salidas a reconocer los alrededores. Decidí adentrarme en ella y acabé en las catacumbas y, al final de ellas, una trampilla me llevó a las mazmorras.

-Tal vez podríamos entrar por ahí -sugirió Jacob.

-Sí, pero habrá que planificarlo bien -se tomó la barbilla Jasper, meditabundo.

Ellos mismos fueron los que se autoimpusieron aquella misión, a excepción de Jasper quien, a regañadientes tuvo que admitir que era mejor si aguardaba a que completaran la primera parte de la misión.

Con Emmett, Peter y Francis la discusión fue irrefutable. Los tres hombres irían porque ése era su deber y no hubo argumento posible para que delegaran esa responsabilidad en alguien más, pero Jasper mostró su total desacuerdo ante la aseveración de que Jacob y Edward también acudirían. Si ellos iban, él también lo haría, pero Edward se negó en rotundo. Jasper era enemigo natural de Laurent y, si lo descubrían, sin duda lo matarían. Sin embargo, no tenía nada personal contra ellos dos y lo más probable sería que, si los capturaban, también tratarían de utilizarlos como moneda de cambio como con Alice. En cualquier caso, Jacob no iba a renunciar a tal desafío. Temblaba de excitación con solo pensar en aquella aventura.

_Temerarios_ pensó Jasper al verlos alejarse. Luego, seguido del resto de hombres emprendió el camino hacia el lugar señalado.

Resguardados en el bosque, los cinco hombres más la mitad de la guarnición, rodearon el Anillo de Desolación hacia el norte. No supieron a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo cabalgaron, tal vez una hora, cuando se acercaron al nacimiento de las escarpadas Tierras Altas. A partir de ahí había que continuar a pié.

Vadearon un pequeño arroyo y se adentraron en la maleza, ascendiendo por la ladera. Tras unos espinos, Emmett les mostró la boca de la gruta. La disposición de las rocas dejaba patente que las había colocado la mano del hombre. Improvisaron antorchas ayudándose con ramas y hojarasca y con Emmett al frente de la expedición, penetraron en la cueva.

Recorrieron en fila la galería que era tan estrecha que apenas les dejaba extender los brazos en cruz. De repente, el pasadizo se ensanchó encontrándose sus dos muros salpicados de nichos perforándolos, hileras de tumbas apiladas unas encima de las otras, exponiendo las osamentas de sus moradores. La escena helaba la sangre. Había pasado tanto tiempo que ya no quedaba carne asida en los huesos ni ese olor putrefacto a descomposición, pero la húmeda atmósfera estaba enrarecida, rancia y añeja.

Emmett señaló una escalera al fondo esculpida en la roca y en su cumbre una trampilla, la que llevaba a las mazmorras.

En silencio continuaron avanzando.

Él fue quien escudriñó el exterior alzando mínimamente la tabla y, tras comprobar que no había nadie, salió, permitiendo a los demás ir haciendo lo mismo. No era de extrañar que aquellas celdas estuvieran vacías. El Rey Laurent no era famoso por hacer prisioneros sino por asesinarlos.

El espacio no era excesivamente grande, aún no habían subido todos los hombres y Emmett, con un gesto les pidió que aguardaran. Él, Peter y Francis salieron para llevar a cabo la siguiente etapa de la misión mientras Edward y Jacob se ocultaban tras el marco de la puerta vigilando el exterior. Apenas los vieron bordear el patio envuelto en sombras para llegar a uno de los portones traseros, sigilosos como una pantera y letales como una víbora. Vieron relucir un par de brillos en el aire y como el sonido de sendos cuchillos al atravesar la carne se unía a los ruidos de la noche.

Escucharon un silbido amortiguado entre las manos de Emmett y otro más lejano en respuesta. Jasper y el resto de hombres ya estaban aguardando al pie del foso. Su única misión era atravesar a pie, que era un modo más silencioso que a caballo, el anillo, cosa que hubiera sido imposible si no hubiera sido porque era una noche oscura, sin luna. Una vez más tenían la suerte de su lado. De esa forma, no arriesgaban la totalidad de los hombres a caer en una emboscada dentro de aquellas murallas y conseguían que Jasper también estuviera a salvo, hasta que ellos, desde el interior se aseguraran de que no había peligro.

Edward y Jacob salieron de su escondite hacia el patio ocultándose también entre las sombras, haciendo que su grupo de hombres los acompañara y fueran tomando posiciones. Los dos llegaron hasta Peter, Emmett y Francis. Sólo restaba un paso más, el más peligroso y el que los pondría al descubierto, así que tenían que ser rápidos.

Emmett alzó su espada sobre su cabeza y, asestando un golpe seco y poderoso, sesgó la maroma que contenía la cadena del puente levadizo, que cayó de forma atronadora al otro lado del foso, adentrándose los hombres como marabunta en el patio. Para cuando los guardias salieron del sopor con el que les había obsequiado el alcohol, Jasper y los demás ya habían coronado la escala de entrada y accedían al castillo.

Al grito de "invaden la fortaleza" James se despertó, alarmando a Victoria que yacía a su lado. No llegó a escuchar de sus labios que se lo había advertido, la mirada que recaía sobre él mientras se vestía a toda prisa hablaba por sí sola. Pero él no fue capaz de reprocharle nada o excusarse siquiera. Tenía razón.

Alargó su mano entregándole un puñal y que ella tomó temblorosa.

-Cierra la puerta con llave y no salgas por nada del mundo -le dijo, volteándose para marcharse.

-¡James! -lo detuvo ella corriendo desde la cama y tomando las solapas de su brigantina, trémulos sus labios y sus pupilas.

Enterró sus dedos en su cintura desnuda y la atrajo hacia él, tomando su boca en impetuoso arrebato, saboreándola por, posiblemente, última vez y ella lo supo. Al separarse de él quiso hablar, decirle en el único segundo que les restaba por compartir todo lo que no le había dicho en esos años pero James posó su mano en sus labios.

-Me perteneces, igual que yo a ti. Siempre lo hicimos -le susurró con una dulzura que surgía de algún lugar remoto y desconocido para los dos.

Mas poco importaba ya.

Consumió el último instante que le quedaba en volver a besar su boca dominado por esa maldita ternura que lo estaba trastornando y se separó de ella con premura, sin un adiós o una postrera mirada. Nada. Y nada fue lo que quedó en el interior de Victoria al verlo desaparecer por aquella puerta.

* * *

**Sé que en esta ocasión me he retrasado y no es que busque un motivo para excusarme, simplemente, no iba a actualizar. De hecho he estado toda la semana con la firme convicción de abandonar mis dos historias.**

**El motivo es muy sencillo.**

**Es absurdo sacrificar mi tiempo y mi dolor por algo que no interesa.**

**Me consta por vuestros reviews y los hits que vuestro interés por mis historias ha decaído bastante y, lógicamente, no puedo culparos por ello. De hecho, tampoco me importaría si fueran otras mis cirscunstancias. Pero he pasado una semana especialmente dura por culpa de mi lesión y el último capítulo de mi otra historia fue la gota que colmó el vaso.**

**Como le dije a dos amigas mías muy queridas al contarles los motivos de mi renuncia, fueron 16 páginas de word, tres días para escribirlo y medio blister de calmantes y ¿sabéis qué? La leyeron unas 100 personas (que es realmente muy poco) y comentaron 6. Fue verdaderamente deprimente. Y eso me llevó a la conclusión de que lo que escribo no interesa. Además, hay que unirle el hecho de que esta historia, a pesar de estar llegando a su resolución, también está decayendo.**

**Me planteé cuales podían ser los motivos y todos los que se me ocurrían acababan confirmándome que soy yo la culpable, no puedo reprocharle a nadie si le aburre lo que escribo y, por eso, decidí dejarlo. Estuve una semana sin escribir, cosa que es mucho pues, desde que empecé con este fic, no he parado casi ningún día, menos un periodo tan largo. Y es un completo error.**

**Todas conocéis mi dolencia, no hace falta repetirlo, aunque diré para quienes me suelen preguntar, cosa que agradezco enormemente, que me tienen que volver a operar en algunas semanas más. No, no va bien la recuperación y tal vez es por culpa de empeñarme en escribir tanto, de complaceros con actualizar lo antes posible y todo eso me hace preguntarme si vale la pena. La desilusión por vuestro desinterés se une al dolor físico y esta semana me ha pasado factura.**

**Pero el viernes hablé con mis dos amigas y he estado releyendo todos los reviews de las que sí os tomáis la molestia de contarme vuestra opinión y mandarme ánimos. Cada comentario vuestro es una alegría para mí y os los agradezco de todo corazón. Me gustaría escribir todos vuestros nombres pero sois muchas así que, por favor, daros todas por nombradas. Llegué a la conclusión de que únicamente por vosotras vale la pena el esfuerzo. Tardaré más tiempo en actualizar y espero que entendáis el porqué, pero seguiré haciéndolo. Con mi otro fic estoy bastante desmotivada y aún no sé con certeza que haré con él, aunque si decido continuarlo no será tan a menudo como antes, eso seguro.**

**Os dedico el capítulo de mi "retorno" a todas las que seguís fieles mis historias y así me lo hacéis saber, en especial a esas dos personas que me han obligado, en cierto modo, a volver. Ellas saben perfectamente quienes son, no hace falta nombrarlas.**

**No me gustan las notas de autor que son más largas que el propio fic, lo siento, pero creía que teníais que saber todo esto.**

**Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. Ha sido un poco complicado expresar lo que quería, especialmente con James y Victoria y espero haberlo conseguido.  
**

**Un beso a todas y nos leemos pronto.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Por favor, cuando acabéis de leer el capítulo no olvidéis leer el pie de página. Es importante!  
**

**Gracias y disfrutad de la lectura!!!!**

**Hasta ahora!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Si no hiciste tanto mal **

**Si no quisiste deshacer **

**Si no sabías al destrozar **

**No sé dónde crees ver...**

**...arrepentimientos...**

**Quizás mañana esté ciego Dios**

_**Arrepentimiento - Lucybell**_

CAPÍTULO 30

Protegidos bajo el manto oscuro de aquella noche sin luna, Jasper y los demás hombres aguardaban bordeando el foso. Emmett tenía razón al afirmar que el portón frente al que se apostaban era más bien secundario. Su aspecto descuidado y lleno de musgo bien lo reflejaban, además de que no daba a ningún camino. Lo pestilente de sus aguas hacía suponer que únicamente lo utilizaban para lanzar desechos.

Apenas llevaban unos minutos ahí cuando escuchó del otro lado de la muralla un silbido atenuado y que un hombre cercano a él, sin duda de Asbath, respondía de igual modo. Era la señal.

De repente, con un ensordecedor ruido metálico de cadenas rodando y engranajes retorciéndose sobre sí vieron como la sólida madera caía a sus pies y, a partir de ese instante, la suerte estuvo echada. Invadieron aquel patio trasero a toda velocidad, blandiendo todos sus espadas al aire y encabezando él la marabunta en que se convirtió la fusión de sus hombres con los que ya esperaban en su interior. Pronto, Jasper se unió a Edward, Jacob, Emmett, Francis y Peter, quienes aguardaban por él, y se apresuraron a atravesar aquel patio para llegar a otro en forma de claustro y, que según les había explicado Emmett, llevaba a la entrada principal, pero donde también se situaba el Cuartel de Guardias.

Tanto Francis como Peter tomaron a un numeroso grupo de hombres y aguardaron allí para contener el ataque de los guardias de Laurent, evitando que arremetieran contra el otro grupo que asaltaría el interior del castillo, impidiendo así que se vieran envueltos en un doble flanco enemigo. Jasper no había coronado aún la amplia escalinata de piedra cuando escuchó a su espalda los primeros choques de metal quebrando la negrura de la noche. Giró su rostro por encima de su hombro y divisó a sus hombres controlando sin dificultad los intentos de ofensiva de aquellos esbirros y respiró con alivio, preocupado por sus hombres como estaba.

Al llegar a la antesala varias facciones del gran grupo que ellos formaban se fueron dirigiendo hacia los distintos corredores que se iban bifurcando a su paso, pero Jasper decidió continuar por la galería principal que era la que más alumbrada estaba en aquel momento. Edward, Emmett y Jacob lo siguieron. Sin duda, la mayor cantidad de habitantes del castillo estaría en dirección de aquellas antorchas.

-Lleva al comedor -despejó Emmett la cuestión en voz alta.

Tan iluminada como estaba la galería ¿sería posible que Laurent estuviera aún disfrutando de la cena? -pensó Jasper. Y no sólo él, el resto del castillo pues, desde que incurrieran en él, no se habían topado con nadie, ni siquiera con una doncella. Definitivamente su visita iba a ser una sorpresa y nada agradable.

Jasper no tardó en darse cuenta de que no había errado en sus suposiciones, sino que iban más allá. No sólo estaban disfrutando de la cena sino que viendo la algarabía y el bullicio de la gran estancia, aquello era una celebración en toda regla.

Los ojos de Jasper avanzaron por toda la sala hasta llegar al fondo, hasta Laurent, fijándose de forma amenazadora sobre los suyos mientras advertía que sus hombres avanzaban en tropel, despegando las tablas que hacían las veces de mesas de sus caballetes y lanzándolas contra sus ocupantes, aprisionándolos contra las bancadas y el suelo. Algunos de ellos, visiblemente afectados por el sopor del vino y el estupor del ataque tanteaban torpemente en busca de su espada que para su fortuna habían mantenido con ellos, no así su cota de malla, viéndose la mayoría desprovista de ella al no esperar aquella intrusión y que los hacía aún mucho más vulnerables que la dosis de alcohol que calentaba sus cuerpos.

Laurent se ocultó tras su trono mientras algunos hombres formaban un ridículo arco de protección hacia su soberano. De vez en cuando asomaba la cabeza por el respaldo esbozando aquel bellaco muecas en forma de sonrisa ante la idea de estar a salvo pero que acababan retorciéndose al ver el avance implacable de los hombres de Jasper, quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

A su alrededor comenzaron a arremolinarse los primeros combates dominados siempre por sus hombres, lo que le permitió tomarse un instante para observar el poder que emanaban a su paso. Sus ansias de justicia y revancha por todo lo acontecido les otorgaba una energía imparable y que transmitían con cada uno de sus embates. Reconoció a muchos de sus guardias luchar mano a mano con los del ejército de Asbath, creándose una hermandad entre ellos que iba más allá del mero hecho de estar gobernados por el mismo Rey, unidos por aquella lucha e impulsados por los mismos ideales. Incluso vio a Edward y Jacob avanzar hacia el centro de la sala donde las mesas ya habían volado hacia los costados de la sala y, espalda con espalda, comenzaban una danza devastadora viajando sus armas al mismo compás y asestando certeros golpes a quien osara acercarse. En ese instante Edward hundía su filo en el pecho de un enemigo mientras Jacob hacía descender el suyo cincelando mortalmente el torso de otro desde su hombro a su estómago. Combinaban la fuerza de uno con la rapidez del otro, como una dupla de precisión letal, sus espadas ya teñidas en sangre siguiendo el ritmo de sus movimientos, siempre de frente al enemigo y cubriéndose las espaldas, como si un hilo invisible los aferrara obligándolos a mantenerlas unidas.

-¡Edward! -llamó su atención Jasper, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que se fueran dirigiendo hacia el fondo del comedor, hacia Laurent.

Edward le hizo la indicación a Jacob y, conforme los tres iban avanzando, Emmett se les unió. Los cuatro hombres barrían literalmente el centro de la estancia. El horizonte se tornaba rojo a su alrededor. La sangre iba salpicando el aire, liberada por los continuos embistes de sus espadas que se hundían en la carne del enemigo, lacerando miembros y rebanando gargantas sin piedad.

-¡Guardad las posiciones! -gritaba Laurent resguardado tras su trono y Emmett, entre golpe y golpe miraba por encima de las cabezas buscando a James. El perro debería estar cerca de su amo, protegiéndole, pero no había rastro de él.

Rápidamente, llegaron a su objetivo, y Jacob fue el primero en deshacer la formación atacando con impetuosidad a uno de sus oponentes. Los otros tres lo imitaron y pronto aquella línea comenzó a cerrarse a su alrededor, cercándolos peligrosamente, aunque por un sólo instante. Jasper observó como sus guardias no tardaban en acudir como apoyo equilibrando el combate, en el que se habían visto obligados a enfrentarse, desdoblando su fuerzas, a más de un hombre.

Fue entonces cuando Laurent se sintió perdido y se dirigió hacia una de las esquinas de la sala donde había situada una pequeña puerta, tratando de escabullirse.

-Ni en tus sueños más preciados -masculló Jasper al ver un reflejo de negro y plata desaparecer tras la puerta.

Arremetió contra el último de los hombres que le impedía el paso y corrió tras él. Escuchó pasos siguiéndole y giró su rostro preparado para atacar si se daba el caso pero comprobó que era Emmett.

-Yo también tengo un objetivo propio, Majestad -le aclaró, y Jasper comprendió al instante. No iba tras Laurent, iba tras James.

Atravesaron a la carrera una pequeña sala anexa al comedor y se adentraron en una galería, desde la que, perforando uno de sus muros nacía una escalera de caracol que ascendía. Al pie, ambos hombres se detuvieron sopesando las dos posibilidades que se abrían ante ellos.

-Al final del corredor está situada la cocina cuyo patio lleva a las caballerizas. La escalinata conduce a los aposentos de Laurent -le informó Emmett haciendo uso de su conocimiento del castillo.

-No lo creo tan estúpido como para ocultarse bajo su cama -aventuró Jasper. -Sería una trampa mortal.

-Opino lo mismo, Majestad. Intentará huir. -afirmó él. -En cualquier caso iré a echar un vistazo.

-Suerte en tu búsqueda -golpeó Jasper el brazo de Emmett.

-Manteneos a salvo, Majestad o la Reina no me lo perdonará jamás -bromeó Emmett.

-Lo mismo te digo -le respondió con una carcajada emprendiendo la marcha a través de la galería mientras Emmett se apresuraba a recorrer las escaleras.

En apenas un par de zancadas llegó al piso superior. Al fondo estaba la recámara de Laurent y le pareció escuchar ruidos estando la puerta abierta. Al asomarse, no pudo creer en su suerte.

-¿Qué pensaría tu Rey si supiera que lo has creído tan cobarde como para venir a ocultarse bajo su colchón, como una atemorizada doncella? -se mofó Emmett apoyado en el quicio de la puerta haciendo que su ocupante diera un respingo y se girara a enfrentarlo, sobresaltado. -Encantado de volver a verte, James -saboreó las palabras en su boca.

-Lo mismo digo, Emmett -lo miró de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa soez dibujada en su cara.

-Capitán, si no te importa -apuntó un índice sobre sí mismo, señalándose.

James inclinó la cabeza con sorna y fingida complacencia.

-Pensé que tu Rey tenía en mayor aprecio a su esposa -aventuró James mientras medía a Emmett en la distancia, sin haber hecho ninguno de los dos ningún gesto intimidatorio.

-¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario? -lo miró de reojo con el sabor del triunfo en la boca.

-Con este ataque habéis provocado su muerte de modo inexorable -James no pudo evitar regocijarse.

-Acércate a la ventana -le pidió Emmett indicando el gran ventanal que se alzaba a su espalda. James lo miró confundido aunque comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia ella, de espaldas, sin perderlo de vista. -Si mi sentido de la orientación no me falla, desde aquí debería verse la hoguera en la que se calentaban tus hombres, y digo calentaban porque si miras bien, ninguno se mantiene con vida, ni el fuego, ni tus hombres.

James echó un vistazo rápido por la ventana y su semblante hasta ese momento sonriente se endureció dirigiéndole una mirada de hielo a Emmett.

-¿Cómo...?

-Nos superaréis en perversidad pero nunca en astucia, James -se jactó Emmett.

-Ya veo -sonrió en un mohín. -Dime, ¿qué tal se encuentra la bellísima Rosalie?

-Muy bien -espetó secamente. Sabía con certeza que James sólo trataba de provocarle e iba a tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo para dominarse.

De súbito lo escuchó carcajearse.

-¿Aún sigues creyendo que Jasper te aceptara como esposo de su hermana? -inquirió con saña y los escasos segundos en que Emmett había tomado control de su dominio se fueron al traste.

-De lo que sí estoy seguro es de que no he venido aquí a charlar contigo -sentenció entrando en la recámara, espada en alto.

James desenvainó rápidamente y detuvo su embate.

-Estupendo, Capitán -ironizó apretando los dientes conforme acumulaba sus fuerzas en sus brazos para apartar a Emmett de él.

Ambos hombres se separaron y, en guardia, comenzaron a moverse en círculos en el centro de la gran estancia, estudiándose. El primero en avanzar fue James, con una gran zancada y lanzando su espada desde lo alto y que Emmett recibió sin esfuerzo, y no sólo ese embate, sino los siguientes. Emmett dejaba a James guiar el combate, en apariencia, sin esforzarse en atacar y analizando así sus movimientos.

Como era de esperar, con alguien de su calaña no eran para nada sutiles y no desperdiciaba ninguno de ellos. Si alguno le alcanzara, sin duda sería para matarlo, aproximándose siempre a partes vitales. James comprendió la jugada y comenzó a moverse más rápido por la habitación, con gran agilidad. Agarrándose de uno de los postes del dosel de la cama y esquivándola de un solo salto, se acercó a él.

-Me aburres, Emmett -masculló entre dientes mientras lanzaba ataques sin parar sosteniendo el mandoble con ambas manos y que Emmett siempre esquivaba.

-Te pido disculpas -le replicó. -Mi intención no es la de aburrirte, sino la de matarte.

Una carcajada resonó en la garganta de James.

-Veo que esto va más allá de tus obligaciones con tu Rey -advirtió divertido. -Tranquilo, Capitán, no hice nada que Rosalie no haya querido que hiciera.

Emmett no respondió, con la boca no al menos, pues si lo hizo con su acero, alzándolo por primera vez hacia James quien tuvo que detenerlo sosteniendo con fuerza y ambas manos la empuñadura del suyo.

-Esto me gusta más -le dedicó una sonrisa ladina.

Y a partir de ahí se sucedieron un sinfín de lances por ambas partes que acababan siempre con un sonido ensordecedor de metal y que chisporroteaba con la violencia de cada encuentro. El sudor bañaba ya sus cuerpos y la adrenalina alimentaba la sangre que golpeaba sus sienes. La lucha se tornó cruenta y agotadora y el más mínimo error sería fatal.

Pero tal vez no se tratara de errores, sino de aciertos y el primero en obtenerlo fue James. Arremolinó la espada por encima de su cabeza girando su cadera y posicionando su peso hacia un lado pero haciéndola descender por el lado contrario, artimaña que Emmett no esperaba. Notó el filo lacerar su brazo derecho hasta lo más profundo haciendo que su arma cayera al suelo al dejar de sentir la fuerza de su miembro injuriado.

-Si he de matarte desmembrando una a una todas las partes de tu cuerpo lo haré -le amenazó James excitado por el olor a sangre que emanaba copiosamente de la herida y impregnaba el aire de la estancia.

Levantó su mandoble con ambas manos dispuesto a dar un golpe certero, aventajado por el hecho de que Emmett había perdido su espada, casi sintiendo el triunfo correr por sus venas, pero lo único que sintió en realidad fue el frío metal hundirse en su costado. En el instante en que iba a descargar su filo contra Emmett, éste se arrodilló y extrajo de su bota una daga y se la clavó hasta el puño, habiéndose quedado James expuesto ante él con su postura. La espada cayó hacia atrás desde sus manos, golpeando con violencia en el suelo detrás de él. Estupefacto y reprimiendo una mueca de dolor, James rodeó la empuñadura del cuchillo con sus dedos y lo extrajo, escuchándose el rumor del acero sesgar la carne y el de la sangre brotando libremente.

Emmett lo observaba aún de rodillas, su mano izquierda presionando con fuerza su biceps sangrante y la respiración entrecortada. Vio un rayo de furia nublando la mirada de James y el ademán de alzar una de sus manos contra él y clavarle el puñal. Hincado como estaba, apoyó el pie izquierdo en el suelo y, tomando impulso, arremetió con el hombro sano contra él, en movimiento ascendente y que le hizo a James perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas.

Lo recibió el vidrio del gran ventanal que se situaba tras él y que, con la fuerza de su caída, no fue capaz de sostenerlo. Se quebró en miles de pedazos deshaciendo su abrazo transparente y dejándolo caer, al vacío. James no gritó, ni siquiera blasfemó, únicamente le lanzó una última mirada a Emmett que bien valía por mil maldiciones, antes de hundirse en el regazo de la noche.

Emmett suspiró hondamente mientras se tambaleaba al ponerse en pie. Despacio, caminó hacia el hueco que antes ocupaba la gran ventana y se asomó, viendo en el fondo del patio el cuerpo descoyuntado de James cual muñeco de trapo y un charco de sangre bajo él.

Cerró los ojos volviendo a suspirar. Había acabado, por fin.

Soltó su brazo herido durante un momento, lo suficiente para envainar su espada y salió de la habitación para ir en busca de Jasper, aunque no le sería de gran ayuda en ese estado.

Descendió por la misma escalera por la que había subido y atravesó la totalidad del corredor y la cocina, accediendo al patio. Antes de llegar a las caballerizas escuchó el resonar del choque del metal y supo que Jasper y Laurent se estaban enfrentando.

Para su asombro, no estaban solos. Los hombres de ambos bandos se hallaban situados alrededor de la escena, sin luchar, con los brazos caídos, como si aquel combate fuera a ser el que decidiera el destino final de aquella guerra. Nadie intervenía, sólo observaban. Era un duelo de reyes, de titanes y su desenlace marcaría su sino.

Emmett se acercó a Edward y Jacob quienes también observaban la contienda.

-Es todo o nada -le susurró éste último al notar su presencia.

Y así era.

Emmett no había visto nunca un combate tan igualado y, a la vez, tan dispar. Los movimientos de Laurent eran toscos, agresivos, sin ningún tipo de patrón o estilo, incluso su postura era desgarbada. Lanzaba su espada de forma arrebatada y desordenada, guiado por las ansias de triunfo y la rabia de saber que todos sus planes habían fracasado, incluso el secuestro de Alice, pero sus embates siempre eran certeros y letales, aunque recibidos con maestría por parte de Jasper. Él, por el contrario, avanzaba erguido, su postura estable, con giros de muñeca rítmicos y bien estudiados, controlando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, acompasando sus manos y piernas con una cadencia frenética pero armoniosa. Las facciones de Laurent estaban crispadas, enseñando los dientes como un lobo queriendo amedrentar a su contrario, pero las de Jasper se mostraban relajadas, rezumando seguridad y calma, dueño de todo su temple y su control.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos cedía terreno, los ataques y defensas se repartían por igual, no pudiendo decidir en ningún momento si había una mínima ventaja que recayese en alguno de los dos oponentes.

-Vamos Jasper -musitaba Edward por lo bajo. -Acaba con esto de una vez.

-¿Crees...?

-No -cortó a Jacob. -Laurent no es mejor, es simplemente más ladino y Jasper se está limitando a estudiarlo y dejarle hacer

Emmett reconoció algunos de los movimientos de James en Laurent. El aprendiz y el maestro en el arte del juego sucio.

Y tan sucio...

De repente, en una maniobra que nadie esperaba, Laurent fingió tropezar tomando un buen puñado de arena del suelo y lanzándosela a Jasper directamente a los ojos.

-Maldito bastardo tramposo -farfulló Emmett iracundo, haciendo ademán de inmiscuirse en la pelea.

-Espera -lo detuvo Edward indicándole que observase.

Jasper, haciendo un mohín y apretando los párpados debido al escozor, tomó de inmediato su mandoble con ambas manos y comenzó a hacer ochos rodando sus muñecas, silbando su filo en el aire, mientras giraba sobre sí mismo.

Laurent lanzó una carcajada burlesca detrás de él.

-¿Quién te ha enseñado semejantes florituras? -se mofó. -¿Tu mujercita?

Y Jasper sonrió, lo tenía donde quería.

Guiado por su grotesca risa, extendió más sus brazos frente a él avanzando en círculos, hacia aquel sonido, que se silenció de súbito cuando, en uno de sus giros, la espada de Jasper besó su garganta. La sonrisa de Laurent se tornó roja mientras el filo se habría paso a través de su piel, su carne, sus venas y su gaznate y el único sonido que pudo emitir su boca fue el de los borbotones de sangre que emanaban de ella. Cuando Jasper pudo por fin abrir los ojos, Laurent soltaba la espada y se llevaba las manos al cuello como si aquello pudiera cerrar aquella herida de golpe. Con la mirada desorbitada, cayó de rodillas y finalmente se desplomó en el suelo, brotando la sangre de su garganta abierta lentamente al compás de los latidos, cada uno más débil que el anterior, hasta que se detuvo.

-Esto es por Alice -le dijo Jasper un instante antes de que sus ojos inyectados perdieran toda su luz.

Lo que siguió a aquello fue un grito eufórico de júbilo por parte de los hombres de Jasper y otro de terror por parte de los de Laurent quienes se apresuraron a deponer las armas o a huir despavoridos hacia, supuso Jasper, las Tierras Altas.

Él se limitó a dirigirse hacia donde estaba su primo con Jacob y Emmett y a tomar un paño húmedo que Peter ya le ofrecía.

-Ha sido increíble, Majestad -exclamaba Francis caminando a su otro lado.

-¿Cuántas bajas ha habido? -preguntó deteniéndose frente a los tres hombres.

-Ninguna, Majestad -respondió Peter.

-Una veintena de hombres heridos, pero no parece que de forma grave -agregó Francis.

-Gracias a Dios -lanzó Jasper un suspiro de alivio. -Peter, ve con algunos hombres a la gruta y recuperad los caballos, nos vemos en el campamento. Y tú, Francis, reúne todas las carrozas o carretas que puedas, hay que transportar a los heridos los más cómodamente posible.

-Sí, Majestad -respondieron ambos hombres al unísono, apresurándose a obedecer.

-Emmett, tú...

-Asunto finiquitado, Majestad -respondió él.

-¿Y por qué estás tan pálido? -lo miró con recelo. -¿Qué es eso? -señaló su brazo ensangrentado.

-Nada, yo...

-Déjame ver -le exigió Edward, quien le hizo soltar el brazo y, con ayuda de una daga, rasgó su manga dejando al aire el acentuado corte.

Aquel movimiento, y el enfrentarse de modo abierto a su herida provocó que Emmett casi se derrumbara en el suelo, teniendo Edward y Jacob que sostenerle.

-Maldita sea -farfulló Emmett ante su propia debilidad.

-Estás perdiendo mucha sangre y el corte es demasiado profundo -señaló Edward.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Jasper le arrebató la daga a su primo y jironeó su túnica en varias tiras.

-Majestad...

Las pasó alrededor de su brazo, por encima de la herida y las ató con fuerza a modo de torniquete.

Edward se detuvo a observar mejor el corte y su rictus se endureció, casi podía verse el hueso. Jasper golpeó su brazo en busca de respuestas.

-Tenemos que llevarlo al campamento lo antes posible. Mi padre habrá dejado algún instrumental. Hay que suturar la herida o -titubeó, -o podría perder el brazo.

-¿Lo has hecho alguna vez? -le susurró Jasper.

Edward negó sutilmente con la cabeza.

-Pero se lo he visto hacer a mi padre muchas veces -dijo por lo bajo.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo -concluyó. -¿Eres capaz de montar? Llegaríamos más rápido -se dirigió ahora a Emmett, quien asintió.

-¿Y qué hacemos con los muertos? -preguntó Jacob mientras iban caminando ya hacia las caballerizas.

-Que se encarguen sus vivos -sentenció Jasper. -No quiero saber nada de este maldito Reino. Mi único deseo ahora es volver a casa.

A Emmett, el camino de vuelta al campamento se le hizo eterno. Edward le había colocado el brazo en forma de cabestrillo y pudo sujetar las riendas con la mano izquierda, pero, apenas estaban avistando una de las tiendas al fondo, cuando la vista empezó a nublársele. Maldijo para sus adentros. Era cierto que había perdido mucha sangre pero, aquella flojedad en las piernas... las sentía como gelatina y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para bajar del caballo y no desplomarse allí mismo. Lo último que recordó fue una punzada de dolor que le recorrió todo el brazo hasta la columna vertebral que lo paralizó conforme se adentraba en la carpa y, después, todo oscuridad.

-Casi lo prefiero así, desmayado -admitió Edward mientras Jacob y su primo lo colocaban en un camastro habiendo acudido a su auxilio -aunque no me gusta ni su aspecto ni el de la herida.

-¿Crees que el filo estaba envenenado? -quiso saber Jasper.

-No lo sé -sacudió la cabeza. -Pero que se haya debilitado tanto y este sudor frío no son buena señal. De momento veamos que tanto me ha servido la ayuda que le he estado prestando a mi padre.

Edward tomó unos ungüentos y limpió la herida. No sabía si, en efecto, había veneno, pero al menos evitaría una infección que agravaría su estado, de paso que eliminaría cualquier sustancia remanente. Cuando comenzó a coser, se alegró de nuevo de que Emmett estuviera inconsciente. No pudo evitar unas primeras puntadas titubeantes, no estando muy seguro de lo que hacía, y aquello le habría dolido horrores de estar despierto.

Al cabo de una hora, la herida de Emmett estaba limpia y suturada, con bastante éxito al parecer, sus ropas cambiadas y en su estado ahora de semi-inconsciencia, Jacob le estaba obligando a beber un tónico preparado por Edward y que supuso paliaría la fiebre que estaba empezando hacer mella en él.

Estaba Edward inclinado sobre el camastro, colocándole el brazo en una posición que afectase lo menos posible a la herida cuando lo escuchó removerse.

-Rosalie... Rosalie...

Apenas fue un susurro audible pero suficiente para que Jacob, que estaba a su lado, le lanzara una mirada significativa. Edward le hizo una indicación con los ojos, señalando a su primo tras ellos para que guardara silencio.

-Jasper, creo que deberíamos descansar, aunque sea unas horas. Nos vendría bien a todos -extendió su mano señalando a Emmett.

-¿Acaso...? -su rostro reflejó la preocupación.

-Confío en que lo que le he suministrado evite que la fiebre suba más, pero sería mejor si no lo movemos mucho las primeras horas -le explicó Edward.

-Hablaré con los hombres -accedió Jasper. -Vuelvo enseguida.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -susurró Jacob por lo bajo cuando se quedaron solos.

-Creo que no necesitas que te lo explique -se encogió de hombros. -Ahora el único que no lo sabe es él -señaló con un gesto de cabeza hacia la puerta.

Jacob lo miró confuso.

-Con la excusa de las cartas de hace unas horas, intenté tantear a mi padre, y me llevé una grata sorpresa al saber que mi madre se lo había contado -le comentó con tono desenfadado. -¿Lo censuras?

-No, no -agitó Jacob las manos delante de él. -Me preguntaba que opinará tu primo cuando sepa que ha sido el último en enterarse.

-He querido decírselo muchas veces, sobre todo cuando mi prima enfermó por culpa de este testarudo que quiso alejarse de ella. Es una larga historia -agregó al ver el rostro ceñudo de Jacob. -Lo importante es que se recupere y que sea él mismo quien encare la situación.

-Entonces se repondrá ¿no? -vaciló preguntándose si habrían realizado una buena labor.

-Eso espero -resopló Edward. -Tal vez tú te salves porque apenas te conoce e incluso puede que hasta valore tu esfuerzo, pero en cuanto a mí y conociéndola como la conozco, si algo le pasa a Emmett, Rosalie es capaz de matarme. Tenlo por seguro.

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

El traqueteo de ruedas golpeando el camino y unos tenues y cálidos rayos de sol lo despertaron. Al abrir los ojos lo primero con lo que se encontraron fue con el techo de madera de una carroza _¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta ahí? _

Su primer impulso fue apoyarse en el mullido asiento sobre el que estaba recostado y un fuerte dolor atravesó su brazo derecho, devolviendo a su memoria todo lo acontecido hacía... _¿cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente?_

Se incorporó, esta vez de forma más pausada y se asomó por la ventanilla del coche, viendo a Francis cabalgar a su lado.

-Por fin, Morfeo -le sonrió su amigo al verlo. -Ya era hora.

-¿Cuánto...?

-Casi dos días ardiendo en fiebre -le confirmó. -Detente -le dijo al muchacho que manejaba las riendas. -Voy a avisar a su Majestad.

Y antes de que Emmett pudiera añadir algo más, Francis espoleó su caballo y se adelantó.

Aprovechando que se habían detenido, abrió la portezuela y descendió. El reducido habitáculo de la carroza lo había mantenido con las piernas flexionadas y le dolían todos los huesos. Se sintió liberado cuando pudo estirar los músculos al tomar tierra firme, aunque algo débil, sin duda por aquella fiebre que Francis le había nombrado.

Al momento vio como frente a él volvía con Jasper, aunque no sólo ellos, pues también se habían unido al grupo, Edward, Jacob y Peter.

-Por un momento temí que llegaríamos a Los Lagos sin que hubieras despertado -exclamó Jasper descabalgando, cosa que imitó el resto.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -se interesó Peter viéndolo aparentemente tan repuesto.

-Un poco adolorido pero bien -respondió masajeándose el hombro derecho.

-¿Y el brazo? -señaló Jasper su herida.

-Algo entumecido -cerró y abrió varias veces la mano notando un hormigueo propio de un miembro adormecido.

-Me sorprende que incluso seas capaz de moverlo -intervino Edward. -El corte era muy profundo.

-Hicimos un buen trabajo -le guiñó el ojo Jacob.

-No sé como agradeceros...

-Tonterías -atajó Edward. -Aunque te aconsejo que dejes que mi padre te revise en cuanto lleguemos al castillo.

-Si no me equivoco mañana llegaremos a La Encrucijada ¿verdad? -aventuró Emmett oteando el terreno a su alrededor.

-Y si no pasa nada, antes del atardecer culminará nuestro viaje -suspiró Jasper.

Emmett sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-¿Vuelves a tus aposentos? -bromeó Francis.

-No, prefiero cabalgar -negó.

Jasper alargó el brazo señalando tras de él; Goliath estaba atado en la parte de atrás de la carroza. Al acercarse Emmett para soltar sus riendas, el caballo piafó a su amo como bienvenida.

-¿Qué tal muchacho? -acarició sus crines antes de montarlo.

-Vamos -le hizo Jasper un gesto la cabeza para que se les uniera. Obedeciendo los acompañó cabalgando hasta que se situaron al frente de la marcha.

Ya allí, miró a su alrededor y vio su posición, justo a un lado del Rey. La punzada que sintiera hacía un instante volvió a oprimirle el estómago. Aquel lugar denotaba confianza y concesión y no podía negar que Jasper se portaba con él de un modo mucho mas cordial que de costumbre. La pregunta de dónde quedaría todo aquello cuando al día siguiente, con Rosalie a su lado, le plantearan la situación revoloteó por su mente y no pudo evitar el sentirse culpable.

A pesar de toda esa deferencia, que lo considerara digno de unirse a su hermana era algo muy distinto y Rosalie no tendría más remedio que elegir, pues, con todo el dolor de su corazón, él ya no podía hacerlo. Hubiera preferido que la espada de James hubiese acabado con él si tuviera frente a sus ojos una vida sin ella. Egoístamente y, para su fortuna, sabía cual sería la elección de Rosalie: él, y aunque eso le hiciera el hombre más dichoso sobre la faz de la tierra, ella sufriría por verse privada del cariño y el calor de los suyos y a su vez, ellos quedarían devastados al perderla. El daño infligido a Jasper iría más allá de la deshonra y el deshonor, rozaría la traición, la de toda la confianza que hasta entonces había depositado en él.

-¿Te sientes bien? -lo escuchó preguntar a su lado, sintiendo él como la bilis de la culpabilidad se agolpaba en su garganta.

-Sí, Majestad -titubeó.

-Es normal que esté un poco atontado -le quitó importancia Edward.

-Si deseas volver a la carroza...

-No es necesario pero gracias, Majestad -le aseguró él.

Jasper decidió no insistir y volvió a mirar al frente, y lo mismo hizo él, con la vista puesta en aquella senda que lo dirigiría a un destino incierto. Y con cada recodo del camino que iban dejando atrás, más pesada se hacía esa culpa sobre sus hombros.

Se dijo a sí mismo que aún quedaba un par de días para afrontar aquella situación, y esperaba haber dejado atrás toda esa zozobra conforme se fueran acercando a Los Lagos. La perspectiva de volver a ver a Rosalie prevalecería sobre la angustia, juntos superarían todo aquello, pero la familiaridad con la que siguió tratándolo Jasper a lo largo de aquellas jornadas incidía más sobre su conciencia. Compartió con él el fuego de la hoguera y el calor del vino, riendo y narrando cada uno de ellos su experiencia en aquella batalla. Jacob y Edward discutían sobre quien había derrotado a más hombres, Jasper les narró como había alcanzado a Laurent cerca de las caballerizas pretendiendo escapar y como le escupió en la cara lo infructuoso de sus planes y todos se mostraron más que interesados al rememorar Emmett su encuentro con James. Todo fluía de forma extrañamente perfecta y la fuerte convicción de que todo aquello acabaría pronto y de la peor manera no hizo más que atormentarlo.

Cuando aquella tarde divisó su lago predilecto, aquel tan especial para él donde se produjo su primer encuentro con Rosalie, creyó que no podría soportarlo más. No podía enfrentarse así a Jasper, ni aún con ella a su lado. Necesitaba despejarse, un momento a solas para calmarse y reflexionar bien sobre como le plantearía la situación, necesitaba respirar...

-Majestad, quisiera detenerme a refrescarme -dijo de súbito sorprendiendo a todos.

-Emmett, llegaremos en menos de una hora al castillo -le señaló Jasper el horizonte donde ya se perfilaban los torreones.

-Me daré un baño en el lago y os alcanzaré -insistió, aunque trató de simular su desesperación.

-Pero...

-Déjame que le eche un vistazo al vendaje -se interpuso Edward con su caballo, tomando su brazo con gran interés. -Recuerda que hay quien te espera en el castillo, y no me refiero a Alice -le susurró repentinamente de modo casi imperceptible. -Trata de no mojarlo excesivamente -alzó su voz con sorprendente normalidad. -Y en cuanto llegues que te revise mi padre, es necesario.

-Descuidad, Alteza -titubeó levemente, contestando con aquello a todas sus indicaciones.

-¿Vamos, Jasper? -trató de instarlo Edward a continuar. -Yo si quiero un buen baño caliente.

Jasper le lanzó una última mirada de recelosa a Emmett antes de emprender la marcha.

Sólo cuando quedó del séquito el polvo que habían levantado del camino, Emmett se atrevió a moverse. Descabalgó asegurando las riendas de Goliath en aquel árbol tras el que se escondiera Rosalie a observarlo y se sentó apoyándose en su tronco, revoloteando sin parar las palabras que le acababa de decir Edward. Ya no había duda, al menos él y Carlisle, al igual que Alice, sabían de su amor por Rosalie y, por consiguiente, no era de extrañar que también lo supieran Esme y Bella. ¿Es que el bendito castillo al completo estaba enterado de todo? Todos excepto Jasper, quien en realidad era el más interesado. Sin embargo, otra duda lo asaltó, una más intrigante todavía si aquello era posible ¿Por qué no lo habían acusado frente a él? ¿Sería que con su silencio querían convertirse en cómplices de aquel amor prohibido?

Por primera vez desde que conoció a Rosalie, un atisbo de esperanza flotó frente a él, pero temió estirar la mano por miedo a que se desvaneciera y un frío extraño recorrió sus huesos a pesar de la tarde veraniega. Jasper tenía la última palabra y ésa era la que más temía.

* * *

**Indudablemente, lo primero que voy a hacer es agradecer el masivo apoyo que he recibido por parte de todos (si no me equivoco hay algún chico entre los lectores, así que hablemos con propiedad :D) Os prometo que me habéis hecho llorar, de alegría por supuesto. Jamás esperé una respuesta así por vuestra parte y os lo agradezco de corazón. Todos me habéis animado a continuar y me habéis asegurado que os encanta la historia, incluso os habéis excusado por no haberme dejado vuestros reviews. Que sepáis que todas y cada una de vuestras razones es más que válida para mí. Lo que me preocupaba era que el motivo de vuestro silencio fuera un historia aburrida pero todos me habéis asegurado que no es así, por lo que me quedo más tranquila.**

**Os agradezco también vuestra sinceridad y consejos. Los acogeré todos como trato de hacer siempre y llevarlos a cabo si me es posible. Por ejemplo, alguien me sugirió que escribiese los nombres de la gente que me comenta en cada capítulo como homenaje, así que... aquí están: **

**ALE, Ericastelo, luver06, -Steph-Midnight-, Romy92, Sol20002005, heidye, rocio_cullen, brinacullen, kate-cullen-hale, escorpiotnf, fabi91, Allyson M. Black, AnUsKy, zantril, Esme Mary Cullen, Alcatraces, Vainilla Black, moze cullen, Sinceridad, Jenny Anderson, Mony Whitlock, PAULETTA, rosaliehaledecullen, silvers draco, miraura, aridenere, aniz, efe....I am the cookie monster, viky, leni, sakura-chan94, veronica paola, maps cullen, BeliceAurora-Cullen, dulce, adesca, dianita, lkdv, Kahia-chan, tityscaya, alicebhalecullen, Shio Lawliet, ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-, NayruOne, Kirara Cullen, Lily, Joslin WeasleyC, Gatita 7, annie, Liinah, ale, Run run, tools, lorena hale cullen, AkHaNe, Ixtab-chan, Serena Princesita Hale, abba24, , sol y luna 0428, Mariiz. Slash, KOKOIKA, Carlita, Joslin WeasleyC, caty, NinaYuriko, AnjuDark, karicatura, bells lopez, Lu, Rei Hino Cullen, Ondyne, Ruths Cullen, luigy_lcrhot , YaSsMI, marijo cullen, aaNiittaa, YAAREELAA, meteorita**

**Estos sois todos los que me habéis comentado en el último capítulo. Creo que no me he dejado a nadie... si es así, pido mil disculpa. Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide hay un par de chicas que me han dejado su email pero no sale bien, Carlita y Pauletta. Pauletta, sé que me has dejado tu mail un par de veces, pero esto lo borra si te descuidas, inténtalo por enésima vez okis?**

**Como veis continúo y con energías renovadas, sin pasarme por lo de mi brazo, lógicamente. En cualquier caso, para la gente que se ha interesado en el tema, os diré que la operación será (si no pasa nada) en unas semanas más, avisaré antes para que os preparéis para el "parón".**

**En fin, a lo importante....**

**He estado tan animada que me puse a escribir este capítulo y cuando me di cuenta, tenía para dos más, así que los he dividido en tres. Además creo que me quedaría un capitulo más y un epílogo cortito, para introducirnos a lo que será la secuela.**

**El punto es que había pensado subir los tres capítulos de una vez pero creo que dejaré un par de días entre actualización y actualización para que os dé tiempo ¿que decís? Yo usaría ese tiempo para acabar el final y el epilogo y terminaríamos la historia en poquitos días, listos para zambullirnos en la secuela.... ¿que opináis? Y de paso, decidme que tal os ha parecido la batalla!!!! ¿Os ha parecido bien? ¿ha cumplido con vuestras expectativas? ¿o ha sido aburrida? No sabía muy bien como enfocarla y si os gustaría el resultado.**

**Ah!!!! y los dos capítulos que os comento ya tengo listos, vienen "cargaditos" jejeje ¿que me decís?**

**Como decimos aquí, espero vuestros reviews como agua de mayo!!!!**

**Besos!!! ^3^**


	31. Chapter 31

**Ten paz...  
Ya estás aquí.  
Sabré decir, lo que quieras oír.  
Ten paz...  
Ya estás aquí.  
Sabré pedir, lo que quieras que pida.**

**  
**_**Ten paz - Lucybell**_

CAPÍTULO 31

Fue al cruzar el puente levadizo cuando Jasper por fin se sintió libre. Todo había acabado.

Con trabajo avanzaron hasta la gran escalinata de la entrada, saliendo a su encuentro todos los habitantes del castillo y muchos aldeanos que estaban allí aguardando su regreso, vitoreando y festejando su llegada. Aquello le hizo suponer, no sin cierto alivio, que las cosas en el castillo habían seguido con normalidad, incluso Alice debía estar bien, si no, el ánimo del pueblo no estaría tan exaltado.

Llegando ya a la escalinata, divisó en lo alto a Rosalie, sus tíos, Charles, Bella y Leah. Éstas últimas ya bajaban con premura, y cierta temeridad, los escalones y, apenas habían descabalgado Edward y Jacob que ya las tenían en sus brazos dándoles un beso de bienvenida. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Peter tirando del brazo de Charlotte, que aguardaba al pié de la escalera con el resto de los criados, y hacía lo propio. No había rastro de Alice. Jasper empezaba a sentir una punzada en el pecho y un gran vacío en sus brazos subiendo aquellos peldaños cuando Rosalie acudió a su encuentro a llenarlo.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo? -preguntaba desde lo alto Carlisle.

-Muy bien -le respondió mientras mantenía a su hermana abrazada. -Gracias a Dios no ha habido ninguna pérdida. Sólo algunos heridos que se han ido recuperando por el camino.

-El único es Emmett, papá. Deberías revisarlo -agregó Edward.

Y Jasper sintió el cuerpo hasta ahora laxo de Rosalie, tensarse entre sus manos como la cuerda de un arco.

-¿Dónde está Emmett? -preguntó con el rostro crispado y tal vez demasiado énfasis, soltándose de su hermano y descendiendo la escalinata en dirección a Edward.

-Quería darse un baño y se ha detenido en un lago, el que está al lado del viejo roble -le explicó, sorprendido por su reacción tan poco discreta. Aunque más se sorprendió cuando le arrebató las riendas de su caballo y, como experimentada amazona que era, lo montó con un movimiento ágil y se abrió paso entre el gentío.

Jasper observó con estupefacción como cruzaba el portón cabalgando como si el Señor del Averno la persiguiera, pero que se tornó en confusión al ver en los rostros de su familia que era el único asombrado. _¿Qué estaba pasando allí?_ Y aunque la necesidad de averiguarlo era imperiosa, más lo era saber dónde estaba su esposa.

-¿Y Alice? -preguntó a su tío con cierta preocupación. -¿Sigue enferma?

-He querido que repose, eso es todo -lo tranquilizó.

Y ya no esperó ninguna explicación más. Corrió hacia su habitación deseando llenar ese vacío que aún ahondaba en su pecho cuanto antes.

Al abrir la puerta la encontró arrodillada sobre la cama, mirando hacia la puerta con una gran sonrisa floreciendo en su cara y la mirada brillante. El negro de su pelo caía libre sobre su cuerpo, contrastando con la blancura de su camisón, tan hermosa que sintió que el aliento abandonaba sus pulmones. La vio correr con los brazos extendidos, lanzándose a su pecho y sus labios, recibiéndola él más que gustoso. Si era posible disfrutar del cielo en la tierra, ése era el momento, estrechando a Alice con fuerza y besándola como si el mundo fuera a desaparecer.

-Me ha dicho Carlisle que necesitas reposo -caminó hacia la cama sin apenas separarse de ella, tomando su cintura con ambas manos y obligándola a andar de espaldas. -¿Estás bien? -le preguntó mientras la instaba a sentarse.

-Estamos bien -se recostó ella contra el cabezal.

-¿Seguro? -insistió él sentándose frente a ella.

Alice se limitó a asentir con mirada risueña y Jasper suspiró aliviado. Sonriendo, tomó una de sus finas manos y la llevó a su mejilla, queriendo sentir su tacto, cuando su sonrisa se congeló.

-Alice -tragó saliva vacilante. -¿Has dicho estamos?

Entonces Alice, mordiendo su labio, liberó su mano de su rostro tomando la suya y la llevó a su vientre.

-Majestad, os presento a vuestro hijo -la escuchó murmurar, y Jasper creyó que moriría en ese mismo instante. Observó su mano sobre su cuerpo y una corriente de energía lo traspasó... su hijo...

No fue capaz de hablar, sólo de rodear entre sus brazos su cintura, apoyando la cabeza sobre su abdomen. Hundido su rostro en aquel camisón blanco, el Rey Jasper lloró mientras su corazón de hombre palpitaba desbocado henchido de felicidad y dicha.

-Jasper... -musitó ella emocionada acariciando su cabello.

-¿Estás segura, Alice? -alzó él su rostro humedecido por las lágrimas.

-Tu tío así lo afirma. Ya tuve mi primera falta y, aunque un poco pronto, ya empecé con los síntomas -se sonrojó.

-¿Síntomas? -se preocupó él -¿Te sientes bien?

-Náuseas matinales, nada más -le explicó limpiando con ternura los surcos de sus mejillas. -La mañana después de dejar el campamento me sentí indispuesta y Carlisle creyó que sería el cansancio, aunque el resto del día sentí un apetito feroz. Al tercer día, ya no tuvo dudas -emitió una tímida risita. -¿Estás contento?

-Alice, la palabra "contento" no creo que se acerque ni lo más mínimo al estado de euforia en el que me encuentro -apoyo de nuevo su cabeza en su regazo, abrazándola. -Me asomaría por la ventana dando gritos pero temo que me tomen por loco y me obliguen a abdicar.

Alice rió y continuó acariciando las ondas de su cabello.

-Espero que sea un varón, tu heredero -deseó ella.

-No me importa, con tal de que se parezca a ti y esté sano...

Y como si el cuerpo de su esposa quemase, se apartó de ella arrodillándose a su lado.

-¿Te estoy apretando demasiado? -preguntó alarmado. -¿Te hago daño?

-No seas tonto -se rió ella. -Soy una mujer embarazada, no una figurita de cristal.

Jasper volvió a acercarse y la tomó apoyándola en su regazo, estrechándola.

-Aún me pregunto que de bueno he hecho en mi vida para que el Todopoderoso me haya obsequiado de esta manera -susurró sobre su cabello. -Te amo, Alice -bajó su rostro buscando los labios de su esposa para besarla con ternura.

-Bienvenido -musitó ella.

-Sí, ya estoy en casa, todos hemos vuelto a casa.

Alice respiró aliviada contra su pecho, sabiendo cuanto significaba aquello para él.

-Hirieron a Emmett -le escuchó decir de súbito, alzando ella su rostro angustiada. -Sólo un corte en el brazo que Edward suturó con bastante éxito -la tranquilizó. -Tuvo fiebre un par de días pero ya está repuesto. De hecho se ha detenido a darse un baño en un lago, lo que me recuerda algo que ha sucedido a nuestra llegada.

-¿Qué? -preguntó extrañada separándose de él.

-Rosalie se ha alarmado mucho al enterarse de que estaba herido y al no verlo con nosotros. Le ha robado, literalmente, el caballo a Edward en cuanto le ha dicho donde estaba.

Escudriñó en el rostro de Alice en busca de una respuesta y la obtuvo al ver como se mordía el labio con culpabilidad.

-¿Qué me ocultas? -inquirió con seriedad. -Más bien, ¿qué me ocultáis todos?

Alice estudió las facciones de su esposo. No estaba enojado, ni siquiera molesto, sólo quería una respuesta y, por la calma de sus facciones concluyó que, ciertamente, no la necesitaba.

-En realidad, ya sabes lo que ocurre ¿verdad? -aventuró vacilante.

Jasper suspiró profundamente.

-¿Desde cuándo? -indagó él.

-Desde la primera vez que se vieron, aunque ninguno lo admitió frente al otro hasta el día en que invitaste a Emmett a compartir con nosotros la mesa -le explicó cuidadosamente. -Emmett ha luchado de todas las formas posibles contra ese sentimiento sin conseguirlo -quiso disculparlo.

-Por esa razón se marchó a Asbath tan repentinamente -no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-Y por eso mismo tu hermana...

-Enfermó -concluyó él por ella.

Jasper exhaló sonoramente por la nariz con pura exasperación y Alice aguantó la respiración temerosa.

-¿Y era necesario pasar por todo eso antes de hablar conmigo? -inquirió él de repente, sorprendiéndola. -¿A qué esperaban para decírmelo?

-Bueno... -titubeó Alice desconcertada por su reacción. -Según me ha contado Rosalie, consiguieron hablar un momento antes de que partierais hacia Adamón y tomaron la decisión de decírtelo. Imagino que Emmett consideró que los momentos previos a una batalla no eran la mejor ocasión para plantear una cuestión así.

-Pero en el viaje de vuelta...

Jasper guardó silencio un momento y comprendió. Su mutismo, su semblante intranquilo, aquella parada tan inusitada en el lago... Muestras más que fehacientes de su propia lucha interna.

-Jasper -titubeó ella insegura. -Dime, ¿lo desapruebas?

-Mi señora, me sorprende sobremanera que aún no conozcáis a vuestro esposo lo suficiente como para dudar -bromeó y Alice se abrazó a él hundiendo su rostro en su pecho.

-Disculpadme, mi señor -respondió ella emocionada. -Sólo puedo alegar en mi defensa que con cada día que pasa descubro que sois mucho más maravilloso de lo que creía el día anterior.

Jasper la rodeó con sus brazos sonriendo.

-Alice, tengo mil razones para aceptarlo y ninguna para oponerme -le dijo. -La deuda de gratitud que tengo para con él es impagable; no sólo salvó mi vida, también la tuya y la de nuestro hijo -susurró con ternura mientras acariciaba su vientre. -Podría darle mi Reino entero si me lo pidiera, mas, por encima de todo eso, está el hecho de que lo aprecio sinceramente y lo admiro. Es un hombre leal y honorable, fiel y de buenos principios y de una resolución y agudeza inestimables. Además, creo que es el único que podría dominar la naturaleza intempestiva de mi hermana -agregó con un deje de diversión.

Alice rió ante su comentario aunque, alzó su rostro y lo miró con seriedad.

-Pero Jasper, Emmett no pertenece a la realeza, ni siquiera es un noble -alegó entristecida.

-Nadie dijo que su unión fuera fácil -acarició su mejilla, -pero si eso es lo que quieren, así será. Si la felicidad de ambos depende de mí, no seré yo quien les prive de ella.

De súbito, Alice soltó una risita y se abalanzó sobre él, haciéndole caer de espaldas sobre el lecho mientras depositaba numerosos besos por toda su cara, provocando su risa. Mas, del mismo modo repentino que había comenzado aquella lluvia de besos, cesó. Alice separó su rostro de él y, en ese mismo instante, Jasper se vio atrapado por los bellos ojos de su esposa que lo miraban como nunca lo habían hecho hasta entonces. La plata de sus pupilas le resultó indescifrable y enigmática, reflejando toda la profundidad de los sentimientos que rebosaban en ellos. ¿Amor, pasión, admiración? Esas palabras no significaban nada comparadas con aquel halo que emanaban sus ojos y que lo ligaban a ella irremediablemente. Quedó devastado, indefenso ante ella y sin aliento cuando ella hizo descender sus labios para tomar los suyos. Alice siempre dejaba su espíritu de niña a un lado a la hora de amarlo dando paso a una mujer impetuosa, repleta de anhelos, pero había mucho más en aquellos labios. Jamás creyó Jasper que se pudiera dar y recibir tanto en solo un beso. Su aliento cálido y lleno de vida le entregaba la esencia de su alma y la caricia de su boca le ofrecía el sabor de su elixir, intoxicándolo, impregnando hasta la última gota de la sangre que corría por sus venas.

Respondió a su beso tembloroso, aturdido por aquella intensidad desbordante. Pasaron por su mente muchos motivos para detenerla; el polvo del camino aún pegado a sus ropas, la precaución por su embarazo... pero se diluyeron todos y cada uno de ellos cuando sus labios viajaron por su mentón hasta su cuello hundiéndose en su piel de forma exquisita.

-Alice... -escapó su nombre de sus labios como un susurro, abandonándolo la cordura y el control de sus sentidos.

-¿Sí, mi señor? -musitó ella con una sensualidad exultante besando la sensible piel de detrás de su oído, donde golpeaba su pulso acelerado.

Y Jasper creyó desfallecer. No habría podido, aunque lo hubiera intentado resistirse al delicioso tacto de sus manos, a la calidez de sus labios estremeciendo cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo, a la caricia de su piel contra la suya y cuando Alice comenzó a despojarlo de sus ropas no movió ni uno solo de sus músculos para detenerla. Se maravilló de su desenvoltura, algo más bien lejos de importunarle. ¿Podía culpar a su mujer de necesitarle cuando él estaba hambriento de ella?

Jasper permitió que lo liberara de toda su ropa para, finalmente, hacer él lo mismo con su camisón. La tumbó a su lado y la acarició con sus ojos y sus manos, venerando aquel templo de vida en el que se había convertido su cuerpo. En su vientre aún no se apreciaba su estado, pero sí en su piel sonrosada y brillante, en la que dibujó líneas vibrantes con sus dedos, o en la sensibilidad de sus pechos que se mostraban más que receptivos ante el roce de sus labios. Hizo descender su mano más allá y Alice tomó su rostro entre sus manos para besarlo con fervor conforme Jasper hundía sus dedos en la tersura de su feminidad, inhalando ella su gemido ahogado al deslizarse por su humedad. La voluptuosidad de su esposa lo hizo arder y sus ansias de él casi lo llevan al borde del abismo. Se sumergió en el cálido abrigo de su cuerpo con lentitud y suma delicadeza y aquello los enardeció a ambos aún más.

Sus cuerpos conectaron al instante, anhelando cada mitad encontrarse con la otra y sintiéndose completos finalmente. Sus movimientos, sus alientos y sus latidos se unieron en perfecta armonía, en perfecta conjunción... al fin y al cabo, eran un único ser.

Se fundieron, se sintieron y se amaron el uno al otro como nunca antes lo habían hecho y su clímax los golpeó alcanzando un nivel supremo al que no habían osado aspirar jamás. Languidecieron suavemente abrazados, entregados a las sensaciones que los recorrían por entero y juntos irían al encuentro del letargo del atardecer.

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

-Así que apenas recuerda nada -alegó Edward meditabundo.

-Es casi un milagro -agregó Leah que se sentaba frente a él y Bella.

-Yo me atrevería a decir que ha sido su salvación -replicó Charles.

Carlisle asintió ante la mirada extrañada de su hijo.

-Aunque reticente, me sentí en la obligación de narrarle todo lo sucedido, aún sabiendo cuanto podría afectarle, pues creo que no la estaríamos protegiendo manteniéndola engañada -admitió. -Sin embargo, su reacción era como la de alguien a la que le estás narrando la vida de otra persona. No recordaba casi nada, leves atisbos y que no sabría discernir si eran la realidad o producto de su mente turbada así que, aunque creyó mis palabras, le resultaban del todo ajenas.

-Y esa sustancia... -titubeó Bella. -¿No le habrá afectado al bebé?

-Aunque yo haya insistido para que repose estos días, ella se encuentra perfectamente, dentro de lo común en su estado, claro está -le aclaró Carlisle. -Creo que estará muy bien -le sonrió tranquilizándola.

-Con permiso -escucharon a Angela en la entrada del comedor.

-¿Sí, Angela? -le indicó Esme que pasara.

-Alteza, vuestro baño está casi listo -le informó a Edward. -Y, princesa Leah -se dirigió ahora a ella. -El príncipe Jacob me ha pedido que os mande a llamar.

-Gracias -asintió ella un poco cohibida.

Se incorporó a la vez que Bella y Edward para encaminarse a las habitaciones y en uno de los corredores se separó de ellos para dirigirse a la recámara de Jacob.

Tras un momento de duda, llamó a la puerta y, desde el interior, escuchó su voz invitándola a entrar.

Cuando lo hizo, Jacob salía del cuarto de aseo habiendo sustituido sus ropas por otras limpias y secándose su larga melena con una mullida toalla. La miró sonriente y ella se sintió estremecer ante su imagen. Muchos pensarían que lo que bien parecía propio de una mujer podría restarle hombría, pero su espeso cabello negro suelto resaltaba su masculinidad de modo casi salvaje. A pesar de las sales de baño, su aroma personal impregnaba la atmósfera de la estancia, a hierba humedecida por las lluvias de otoño y a especias, las que aromatizaban el aire de su tierra y Leah aspiró intoxicándose de él. Con toda la naturalidad del mundo, Jacob se dirigió hacia la cómoda, dejando la toalla en el respaldo de la silla y sentándose frente al espejo. Luego, tomó un peine de concha y, buscando la mirada de Leah en el reflejo, se lo alargó.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó él en vista de su quietud.

-No creo que sea apropiado -vaciló ella.

-¿Qué peines mi cabello? -la miró ceñudo.

-Y que esté aquí en tu habitación -agregó.

-Ambas son cosas que has hecho centenares de veces antes -dejó él el peine sobre la cómoda con un mohín, girándose hacia ella.

-Creo... que la situación ha cambiado -titubeó ella.

-No entiendo en qué -discrepó él. -Siempre te he respetado y no veo motivo alguno para no seguir haciéndolo ahora -sentenció.

Volvió a girarse hacia el espejo y cogió el peine con disgusto, hundiéndolo en su melena, pero no empezaba aún con su tarea cuando notó los dedos de Leah tomando su lugar. Comenzó a deslizarlo con delicadeza, mechón a mechón, como siempre hacía, mientras Jacob estudiaba su expresión desde su imagen. Le resultaba indescifrable. No podía afirmar con seguridad si estaba molesta, preocupada o incluso afligida, aunque tampoco parecía que tuviera mucha intención de explicárselo. Su silencio le intrigó, pero no quería forzarla a hablar, así que decidió narrarle su parte de la aventura en aquella batalla, como acostumbraba a hacer.

Estaba rememorando en voz alta la eterna discusión que había mantenido con Edward a lo largo del viaje de vuelta sobre quien había matado a más hombres cuando notó un tirón en su cabello. Jacob trató de recordar cuantas veces había hecho eso Leah y llegó a la conclusión de que era la primera.

-Perdón -se apresuró a disculparse ella.

-¿Te molesta que te lo cuente? -supuso él tratando de buscar una excusa a su inquietud.

Ella negó con la cabeza pero su semblante seguía apagado. Jacob se mantuvo en silencio, a la espera, sabiendo que no tardaría en explotar, y así fue; vio la señal cuando ella soltó su cabello.

-¡Me resulta de lo más veleidoso por tu parte que te regodees en tus bravuconadas cuando yo...! -y se calló apretando los labios.

-Hasta ahora nunca te habían molestado mis bravuconadas como tú las llamas -se extrañó él.

-Sí, hasta ahora -musitó ella retomando su labor con expresión sombría.

Jacob guardó silencio tratando de asimilar la situación, que parecía escapársele de las manos. ¿En qué maldito momento habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos? El hecho de que se amaran no significaba que las bases de su relación tuvieran que olvidarse. Habían sido amigos, desde niños, compartiendo, viviendo miles de situaciones que les habían llevado hasta donde estaban ahora ¿Había que dejarlo todo simplemente atrás?

Estudió su reflejo, su semblante absorto, enredándose sus dedos en su cabello, con suavidad y sumo cuidado... con dedicación, más bien, como uno trataría siempre al ser amado. Sin saber muy bien porqué ni de donde salió, se coló en su mente la imagen de Leah pero hilando entre sus dedos el cabello de otro hombre y aquello lo golpeó oprimiéndole, sintió como si una violenta sensación de posesión le apuñalara, y comprendió.

Por supuesto que habían cambiado las cosas. Él jamás podría soportar perderla, saberla ajena, de otro hombre que no fuera él y ella había estado días enteros conviviendo con el terror de perderlo en aquella batalla. Quizás siempre había sentido miedo por él, por su temeridad, pero nunca se habría sentido con derecho como para reprochárselo... hasta ahora.

Volvió a observarla por los ojos del espejo y tragó saliva.

-Creo que nunca te lo he dicho pero me encanta la forma en que cepillas mi cabello -le dijo de súbito, mostrándose ella sorprendida. -Aún después de tanto años, yo no consigo más que darme tirones.

-Bastaría que lo hicieras con más cuidado -logró decir.

-Tal vez soy brusco por naturaleza -se lamentó él.

-Eso no es verdad -musitó ella por lo bajo, concentrada en el último mechón de cabello que resultaba de lo más interesante.

-En cualquier caso necesito una solución -prosiguió él encogiéndose de hombros. -A lo mejor debería cortarlo.

-No -exclamó ella con, quizás, demasiado brío, bajando rápidamente su rostro de nuevo.

-Bien -sonrió él para sus adentros. -Si no es una solución factible, se me ocurre otra alternativa.

-¿Cuál? -le cuestionó sin saber muy bien a donde llevaba aquella conversación.

-Que siempre lo hagas tú -se levantó volteándose, quitándole el peine de las manos para dejarlo en la cómoda.

-Eso será un poco difícil ¿no crees? -se rió ella con nerviosismo. -Te saldrán piojos si tienes que esperar hasta que pueda hacerlo.

-No, si nunca te separas de mí -susurró con voz grave.

Leah entreabrió los labios dispuesta a decir algo pero no se escuchó nada, ni siquiera su respiración.

-¿Deberé decir todas y cada una de las palabras para que me entiendas? -le sonrió Jacob. -Está bien. Que conste que no lo tenía preparado pero, allá vamos.

-¿Qué haces? -comenzó ella a reír de nuevo al ver como Jacob se arrodillaba frente a ella.

-Un poco de seriedad, mi amor -bromeó él. -Estoy intentando hacer esto como es debido.

-Lo siento -se disculpó ella, reprimiendo una risita.

Jacob cogió una de sus manos entre las suyas y cerró los ojos un segundo, tomando aire. La atmósfera distendida se tornó seria al volver a abrirlos, y Leah le sostenía la mirada expectante.

-Leah, sé que nunca podré encontrar a una mujer a la que amar como a ti y nadie me amará como lo haces tú. Estando contigo comprendo al fin lo que es sentirse completo, he hallado en ti a mi compañera, quien me complementa y no concibo mis días sin ti. Por eso y por mil motivos más me atrevo a preguntarte si me concedes el honor y la dicha de convertirme en tu esposo.

Leah cayó sobre sus rodillas y, liberando su mano de entre las suyas, tomó su rostro y lo besó. Jacob reaccionó de inmediato rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y respondiendo a su beso con vehemencia. Se alimentó de sus labios con ansias, bebiendo de ellos la respuesta que le estaba dando, ya no con su voz pero sí con su boca.

-¿Significa eso que sí? -quiso escucharlo de cualquier modo.

-Sí, sí, sí -dijo una y otra vez mientras seguía depositando decenas de besos en su rostro.

De pronto, Jacob se separó un poco de ella y se quitó su anillo, un sello de platino con diminutos zafiros engarzados delineando la letra J, tras lo que tomó su mano izquierda. A pesar de llevarlo él en el meñique lo deslizó en su fino dedo corazón acoplando a la perfección.

-No es propiamente un anillo de compromiso pero hará bien su labor hasta que pueda darte otro más apropiado cuando lleguemos a casa -le sonrió.

-Hazlo si quieres pero éste ya se queda conmigo -se llevó las manos a su pecho sonriéndole. -Éste es mi anillo de compromiso y dejaría de ser tu prometida si me lo quitaras.

-Entonces gustoso lo doy por perdido -acarició su mejilla. -Lo mire por donde lo mire, yo salgo ganando -susurró inclinándose sobre ella, sellando con otro largo beso su unión.

-Quiero que nos casemos cuanto antes -musitó sin aliento, aún arrodillados uno frente al otro.

-Jacob, yo quisiera que mi padre se recobrara del todo antes -repuso ella. -Sabes que por eso no acudimos a la boda de Jasper y Alice. No debe experimentar grandes emociones, ni fatigarse, a pesar de que se empeñe en viajar hasta tu castillo cada vez que lo asalta el aburrimiento.

-No creo que le dañe nuestra boda -discrepó él. -Más bien, le hará feliz. Además me parece que está muy recuperado y...

-No tengo preparado mi ajuar -alegó ella cabizbaja.

-Yo pensé que lo tenías listo desde niña -la miró él extrañado. -Es costumbre desde la época de nuestros ancestros. Toda muchacha casadera...

-Pensé que nunca sería una muchacha casadera -continuó sin alzar su rostro.

-¿Creíste que no encontrarías un marido? ¿Que nadie querría desposarte? -seguía sin comprender.

-Creí que el hombre que yo amaba no querría desposarme, nunca -afirmó con convicción.

Jacob la miró atónito con el corazón dándole un vuelco.

Desde ahí había empezado su amor por él, desde que lo había visto como a un hombre y, a pesar de no vislumbrar esperanza alguna, se había mantenido firme y fiel a él. Y sin embargo, él nunca la había visto como a una mujer hasta tan solo unos días atrás. Qué necio había sido, cuánto tiempo habían perdido por su estúpida ceguera.

Tomó su barbilla, alzando su rostro y fijó sus ojos en los suyos.

-Ese hombre es un cretino -le susurró mientras sus ojos suplicantes se fundían en los de él.

Lo miraba con un amor y una devoción infinitos y Jacob bendijo su suerte por haber ella esperado por él. Se inclinó sobre ella y posó sus labios sobre los suyos con suavidad y ternura. Quería contagiarla de su amor por ella, conmoverla, hacerla estremecer; tenía que compensarla por aquellos absurdos años de espera.

-Quiero desposarte, Leah -respiró en su boca. -Y te aconsejo que empieces con tu ajuar lo antes posible o mandaré nuestras costumbres y tradiciones al infierno -sentenció antes de volver a cubrir sus labios con los suyos con mucho más ardor ahora. Por primera vez Jacob vio con disgusto lo arraigado del legado de ambos Reinos y con que placer lo haría desaparecer.

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

-Gracias -despidió Bella a la última doncella que se retiraba tras terminar de llenar la tina, cerrando la puerta de la recámara.

Al entrar en el cuarto de baño vio que Edward extendía sus brazos en cruz con declarada intención.

-¿Es que de pequeño no te enseñaron a bañarte solo? -lo provocó ella suponiendo que esperaba que lo ayudara a desvestirse y comenzó a caminar despacio hacia él.

-Por supuesto que sé bañarme solo -le respondió trazándose en sus labios esa media sonrisa que a Bella le hacía temblar. -El punto, esposa mía, es que no "quiero" hacerlo solo -y Bella se sintió enrojecer profundamente.

-Ya tomé un baño esta mañana -puso como excusa, aunque el temblor de su voz la delataba.

-Seguro que no te importará volver a hacerlo para complacerme ¿verdad? -le guiñó el ojo travieso.

-¡Edward! -exclamó ella con falso reproche conforme él empezaba a deshacer los lazos de su vestido.

Entonces se detuvo y tomó su barbilla, obligándola a mirarle.

-Quiero sentirte, Bella -musitó con ojos anhelantes y ella le respondió rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y lanzándose a sus labios, haciéndole partícipe de sus propios deseos.

-Se enfriará el agua -le susurró él retomando de nuevo su tarea.

Pronto sus ropas quedaron olvidadas en el suelo hechas un ovillo y se sumergieron en la calidez del agua. La redondez de la gran tina los albergó con sobrado espacio, sentándose Edward contra la madera y apoyando la espalda de Bella en su pecho.

-Te he extrañado tanto -suspiró rodeándola con sus brazos.

-No puedo creer que ya hayas vuelto -se recostó aún más en su regazo.

-¿Dudabas de mi palabra? -bromeó él.

-No puedes reprocharme que estuviera preocupada -se excusó ella.

-Claro que no -admitió él. -Pero ya ha acabado todo -susurró besando su cabello.

-Y de forma feliz -agregó Bella.

-Y tan feliz -sonrió él. -Aún no puedo creer que Alice esté esperando un hijo.

-Tu padre se sorprendería al comprobar la poca credibilidad que das a su experiencia -se mofó ella.

-Es sólo una forma de hablar -bromeó justificándose. -Mi primo debe estar loco de alegría en estos momentos -suspiró.

-Me parece entrever un deje de envidia en vuestras palabras, Alteza -se rió ella.

-Y de la peor, querida princesa -respondió con exagerado tono. -Que Dios me perdone pero desearía estar en su piel en este instante.

Bella continuó riendo, hasta que se percató de que era la única que lo hacía. Edward no reía, había hundido su rostro en su pelo con un pesaroso suspiro mientras posaba su mano en su abdomen. Notó que volvía a tomar aire con intención de hablar y Bella contuvo la respiración.

-Creo que no habría visión más maravillosa que la de tu vientre abultado acogiendo a nuestro hijo -le escuchó murmurar lleno de dulzura.

Bella giró su rostro para ver el suyo y se encontró con su mirada llena de anhelo.

-Edward... -susurró ella enternecida.

-Dame un hijo, Bella -musitó, con sus palabras a modo de plegaria. -Una niña de piel pálida y mejillas sonrosadas, que ponga siempre en tela de juicio mis opiniones y luche por hacer valer las suyas -tomó su mejilla inclinándose sobre ella. -Dame una hija, Bella y me harás el hombre más feliz de este mundo.

Bella consumió el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos como respuesta y Edward se apoderó de sus labios besándola con desenfreno, sosteniendo su rostro. Sin querer separarse de el, Bella giró su cuerpo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, enfrentándolo y Edward afirmó su cintura entre sus brazos acercándola a él, llevando ella sus manos a su nuca, mientras sus bocas continuaban con aquella sinuosa danza.

La proximidad de sus cuerpos desnudos, la añoranza de su piel después de su ausencia y la necesidad de fundirse uno en el otro pronto hizo arder las chispas de la pasión. Edward deslizó su boca hacia su cuello dejando senderos de fuego a su paso y Bella dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás enajenada por la ardiente sensación, jadeando en anticipación conforme Edward iba descendiendo hacia sus senos. Gimió hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello cobrizo cuando por fin alcanzó su cúspide, besándola, acariciándola de forma tortuosa con sus labios y su lengua, recreándose él en su dureza.

La urgencia de sentirlo en ella empezó a oprimirle el vientre de forma implacable mientras Edward seguía deleitándose en la suavidad de sus pechos, habiendo abandonado uno de ellos para refugiarse en el otro, martirizándola. Bella notó como su manos abandonaban su cintura para presionar la parte baja de su espalda, entrando en contacto sus intimidades, que gemían con aquel simple roce, ávidas, necesitadas la una de la otra.

Ella misma fue la que puso fin al tormento incapaz soportar un segundo más aquel fuego que derretía sus entrañas. Alzó sus caderas y lo tomó dentro de ella, lanzando Edward un gemido gutural contra su pecho con su inesperado impulso. Aferró sus manos a sus caderas acompañando los movimientos de Bella que lo sumían en el delirio, recorriéndolo con la calidez de su cuerpo.

La forma en que sus cuerpos conectaron los traspasó. Decir que nunca habían sentido su unión tan viva como en ese instante era un soez eufemismo. Bella sintió cada poro de su piel reaccionar ante la piel de Edward, encadenándose, formando vínculos de esencia y sangre con la suya y cada una de las células del cuerpo de Edward buscaba su gemela en el de Bella, fusionándose en perfecta simbiosis. Cada uno de sus movimientos combustionaba más aquellos lazos, fundiéndolos en una indestructible aleación, elevándose a lo sublime cuando su éxtasis los envolvió lanzándolos a los confines del universo, derramándose Edward en su interior y recibiendo ella su semilla.

Hay quien dice que una mujer sabe cuando sucede, el preciso momento en el que concibe...

...y Bella lo supo.

* * *

**Hola!!!**

**Empezamos con los agradecimientos y espero no haberme dejado a nadie:**

**Ericastelo, ****Romy92****, Nyleve Black Mayfair, AnUsKy, veronica paola, Sol20002005, rocio_cullen, marijo cullen, Bonnie Boleyn (antes Vainilla Black), ale, brinacullen, efe....I am the cookie monster, NinaYuriko, Esme Mary Cullen, Mony Whitlock, Joslin WeasleyC, kate-cullen-hale, MERYSUN, Alcatraces, heidye, viky-m, leni, sakura-chan94, ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-, miraura, PAULETTA, lkdv, fabi91, NayruOne, tityscaya, silvers draco, escorpiotnf, adesca, Shio Lawliet, Eli-12 , BeliceAurora-Cullen, Kahia-chan, Liinah, sol y luna 0428, Lily, je_tatica, ALE, YAAREELAA, AnJuDark, Rei Hino Cullen, abba24, Ruths Cullen, bells lopez, elizabeth1485, n. isabel. hale, caty, mariiz, meteorita, . Angel Delirium.-. **

**Mil millones de gracias a todos!!!!! Esta historia lleva ya 794 reviews!!!! Casi puedo tocar con los dedos los 1000!!!!!! jajaja ¿Creéis que llegaremos?**

**En fin vamos a lo importante.**

**Primero me disculpo por la tardanza, prometí subir en un par de días, pero os cuento. Un par de amigas me propuso ir a Sitges al festival de cine. Para quienes no lo sepan, ayer sábado se hacía una presentación de Luna Nueva y venía Jamie Campbell, sí, sí, el mismísimo Cayo jejeje. Es super simpático (a parte de guapo) Me moría de la risa cuando le preguntaron ¿sabes algo en español? Y dijo "hola me llamo Jaime", si, dijo Jaime jaja, imaginaos a todas las chicas del auditorio gritando jeje. La cuestión, que el viernes me marché, nada más tuve tiempo de ir a rehabilitación y comer. Sólo entregaban 1000 invitaciones así que llegamos allí el sábado temprano, sin apenas dormir y aún así quedamos en el 700!!! Imaginaos las pobres chicas que no pudieron entrar U_U muchísimas!!! Nos dieron una mochilita con una camiseta y una chapa (muy chulas) y nos pusieron en la pantalla los carteles de cine con los textos en español, algunos trozos también doblados ya (los de la comic-con) y el último trailer. Escuchar a Jane diciendo "te dolerá un poquito" ufff ponía los pelos de punta, igual que ver a Edward ser lanzado contra las escaleras de mármol en pantalla gigante T_T ¡¡que dolor!! La cuestión, que llegué tardísimo ayer a casa, hecha puré, después de un montón de horas de pie haciendo la cola bajo un sol de justicia (habían unas carpitas pero resultado = 0) y un viaje larguísimo. Lo primero que hice fue acostarme jajaja como 15 horas habré dormido XD **

**Sabéis (tal vez es una tontería pero da igual jeje) Estando allí, rodeada de tantos fans de crepúsculo, me pregunté si no habrían también lectores del fanfiction, incluso, alguno que estuviera leyendo mi historia, no sé, habría sido genial que así hubiera sido.**

**En cualquier caso dejando de divagar de una vez jeje, espero que el capítulo de hoy haya compensado la espera... :p Ha habido para todos los gustos no? Jejejeje Sé que muchos me reprocharéis que no haya escrito sobre Rose y Emmett. Chicos, está escrito, y daba para otro capítulo más. Puede que no lo parezca pero éste ya ocupa 12 páginas del word... y el siguiente un poquito más, por eso los he separado. Esta vez si espero subirlo en un par de días, tal vez el martes, pero me gustaría recibir muuuuchos reviews para entonces... el capítulo lo merece no? ;-)**

**Muchísimos besos y mil gracias por el apoyo!! Os adoro!! Llegamos a la recta final!!!**

**^3^**


	32. Chapter 32

**7 de Octubre de 2009 ---- ¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ANJU!!!**

* * *

**Puede que salte del cielo, seguro de ir al infierno,  
ceder no es perder...  
...juro que eres un milagro.  
En donde estés, cuando quiera abrazarte  
y como estés ya estoy ahí.  
La luna entre tus labios...  
...soy la luna.  
Doy luz por reflejar...  
...soy tú, tú eres yo.**

_**Milagro - Lucybell**_

CAPÍTULO 32

Descabalgando al pié de aquel árbol, Rosalie vislumbró a lo lejos el cuerpo sumergido hasta la cintura de Emmett de espaldas a ella. Se habría detenido a recrearse y rememorar aquella vez que lo espiara en esa misma situación tras ese árbol pero la exasperación la superaba. Sin tiempo que perder, aseguró el caballo de Edward a una rama cerca de Goliath y se quitó el vestido, quedando cubierta únicamente por la larga enagua. Fue cuando entró en el lago y comenzó a caminar hasta él cuando Emmett se giró, alertado por el chapoteo del agua. Sorprendido en un primer momento, finalmente fue a su encuentro sonriente y ya iba a alcanzarla para rodearla entre sus brazos cuando ella empuñó sus manos y empezó a golpear su pecho, arrebatada, maldiciendo entre dientes. Emmett no forcejeó con ella, simplemente tomó sus muñecas y la atrajo hasta él, capturando sus labios y besándola con insistencia. Cuando notó sus músculos distenderse, las soltó y sintió las manos de Rosalie viajar hasta su cabello, encerrando entonces su cintura entre sus dedos, aferrándola e intensificando su beso y correspondiendo ella con el mismo fervor.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó apartándose de ella, casi sin aliento.

-¡Eso es lo que debería preguntarte yo! -le reprochó indignada. -¿Sabes la angustia que he sentido al no verte llegar con los demás y enterarme de que estabas herido? -señaló su brazo vendado.

-Un simple corte no iba a impedirme cumplir con mi palabra -alegó con un deje de suficiencia.

-No has vuelto todavía por lo que veo -le increpó aún molesta.

-Discúlpame. Sólo necesitaba un momento de reflexión -le explicó. -Pensar en cual es la mejor forma de planteárselo a tu hermano.

-A estas alturas ya debe estar al tanto de todo -se encogió de hombros. -En cuanto he sabido donde estabas, me he escapado de sus brazos para montar el primer caballo que he visto y venir aquí.

Emmett la observó sorprendido de forma casi reprobatoria.

-¿Qué pretendías que hiciera? -se justificó ella, -¿que permaneciera de brazos cruzados a esperarte? En cualquier caso, imagino que con mi arrebato me he descubierto, así que, ya poco queda por hacer.

-Sí, pero que tu hermano lo sepa no hace que lo acepte -hizo un mohín.

-¿Acaso te estás acobardando? -lo acusó. -¿Tienes miedo?

-Claro que no me estoy acobardando -se defendió. -Y por supuesto que tengo miedo -la tomó por los brazos. -Por el amor de Dios, Rosalie, sólo soy un hombre y la mera posibilidad de perderte me hiela la sangre.

Rosalie lo miró durante un segundo y, de pronto, lo besó. Aferró sus manos a su nuca y quiso borrar con sus labios aquel miedo, tratando de convencerlo de ser absurdo.

-No vas a perderme -quiso reiterarle también con palabras.

-Tu hermano bien podría negarse.

-Y con ello me obligaría a abandonarle -lo atajó con firmeza. -No voy a separarme de ti, Emmett. Te seguiré a donde quiera que vayas.

-¿Vas a renunciar a todo por mí? -insistió en su alegato.

-De lo que sí estoy segura es de que no voy a renunciar a ti -continuó sin dejarse llevar por su acérrima negación.

-Tendríamos que abandonar el Reino. Yo me uniría a cualquier ejército que me aceptara cobrando un misero sueldo y tú...

-He dirigido un vasto castillo durante años. Creo que podría arreglármelas perfectamente para dirigir nuestro hogar ¿no crees? -alzó ella su barbilla.

-¿Y eso es lo que quieres? -inquirió secamente. -¿Una vida llena de carencias y necesidades?

-No me importa dormir a la intemperie si voy poder refugiarme entre tus brazos -espetó ella indignada. -¿Cuántas veces he de repetirte que nada de lo que tengo me interesa si no te tengo a ti?

Emmett chasqueó la lengua contrariado sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Por qué estamos teniendo esta discusión de nuevo? -preguntó de repente afligida, mirándola él sorprendido ante su cambio. -Te amo, Emmett y lo único que deseo es estar contigo, pero ya no sé que decir o hacer para que me creas, lo que me hace pensar que... -tomó aire en busca de aliento. -Me hace pensar que eres tú quien no desea una vida así, quien no me quiere a mí.

-No te atrevas a dudar de mi amor por ti, Rosalie -agarró su brazo viendo su intención de marcharse.

-Ya veo -bajó su rostro evitando mirarle. -Eres tú el único que tiene derecho a dudar ¿no?

-No es que dude -titubeó -Es sólo que yo... Rosalie, tú eres la que más pierde con todo esto.

-Por supuesto -admitió derrotada. -Lo abandonaría todo para unir mi vida a un hombre que no me ama ¿verdad?.

Emmett la atrajo hacia él casi con rudeza y la sujetó por los hombros.

-No vuelvas a decir eso -masculló entre dientes furibundo, mas toda su ira se diluyó ante la primera lágrima que rodó por la mejilla de Rosalie.

-No, te lo ruego -la llevó hasta su pecho rodeando sus hombros con sus brazos. -¡Maldición! -blasfemó por su torpeza al ver su cuerpo sacudirse por los sollozos. -Por favor, Rosalie -murmuró turbado. -Pídeme lo que quieras pero, te lo suplico, deja de llorar.

-Quiero que me digas de una vez por todas qué es lo que tú deseas, lo que tú quieres -le exigió con la voz tomada por la desesperación.

-Te quiero a ti, Rosalie -la estrechó con más fuerza. -Lo que más deseo es convertirme en tu esposo, unirme a ti, en cuerpo y alma.

-Pues hazlo -separó su rostro humedecido de su pecho para desafiarlo con su mirada, aún llorosa. -¡Hazlo! ¡Ahora, maldita sea!

Emmett contuvo el aliento al escuchar sus palabras, tan inequívocas.

-No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo -enjugó con ternura sus lágrimas.

-Sólo tu amor y tu vida a mi lado -repuso tratando de dominar el temblor de su voz. -Nada que tú no me hayas ofrecido antes.

-Y a cambio tú me ofreces...

-Lo que yo te ofrezco no es nada comparado con todo eso -alegó sabiendo bien a qué se estaba refiriendo.

-Te equivocas -negó con calma tomando sus mejillas con ambas manos. -Me estarías entregando...

-Es todo lo que tengo -susurró como un lamento.

-Tú misma lo has dicho, es todo -suspiró él.

-Y es tuyo -añadió con un hilo de voz. -Tómalo.

Eso fue mucho más de lo que Emmett podía soportar. Cerró los ojos un largo segundo pero al abrirlos aquel resquemor seguía ahí. En la mirada húmeda de Rosalie no había ni el más mínimo atisbo de duda o inseguridad, sólo el anhelo de pertenecerle, de entregarle todo su ser y que mal rayo le partiese si no era eso lo que él más ansiaba. Sin soltar sus mejillas atrajo su rostro al suyo con lentitud, sin separar sus ojos de los suyos y cuanto más se acercaban más se iluminaba el azul de sus pupilas. Una leve brizna lo separaban ya de sus labios cuando se detuvo a observarlos, rojos, deseables y entreabiertos para recibir los de él. Sí, los tomaría, porque eran suyos, así como lo sería ella. Y cuando por fin cubrió su boca con la suya supo que ardería en el infierno por su blasfemia, pero era preferible a salvar su alma y vivir la vida sin ella.

Mas ¿qué importaba todo eso?. Una vez lo hubo embriagado con su intoxicante dulzor, el resto del universo dejó de tener sentido. Se dejó envolver por el calor que desprendía su piel, por su aroma que confundía todos sus sentidos y por el contacto de su cuerpo contra el suyo a través de aquella etérea prenda de lino y cuando ella hundió sus dedos en su espalda desnuda supo que ya no habría redención.

Sin alejarse de sus labios la obligó a caminar hacia la orilla y la tumbó, recostándose él a su lado, quedando su cuerpos sumergidos hasta la cintura debido a la pendiente de la ribera. Sin embargo, la superficie cristalina no ocultaba la visión de aquella prenda casi transparente abrazando cada una de sus perfectas curvas que formaban la figura de Rosalie... parecía una divinidad pagana emergiendo de las aguas y la deseaba, tanto que le dolía.

Hundió su mano bajo el lago hasta el borde de la enagua y la hizo resbalar por su piel, descubriéndola con lentitud. Arrugó el tejido al llegar a su cintura y con ambas manos lo deslizó por encima de su cabeza, alzando ella los brazos facilitando su labor. De la prenda mojada cayeron algunas gotas sobre su clavícula y la parte de su escote que comenzaron a resbalar perezosas entre el valle de sus senos, descendiendo por su abdomen hasta fundirse con el lago. Emmett no pudo reprimir un gemido al observarlas, deseando unirse a ellas.

-Eres gloriosa, Rosalie. Una diosa -le susurró recorriendo con sus dedos la curva de sus hombros hasta su cuello.

-Tu diosa -musitó ella con mirada seductora.

-Sí, mía... solamente mía -sonrió él complacido mientras alzaba su mano para acariciar sus labios. Rosalie cerró los ojos ante su contacto, estremecida cuando fue sustituido por el calor de su boca. El fuego lento de su beso en forma de suaves caricias se tornó abrasador y exigente. Rozó con su lengua sus labios y ella los entreabrió gustosa de recibirle. Sintió como se deleitaba saboreando toda su boca, devorándola y ella disfrutó de su sabor masculino, tan varonil y embriagador.

Perdida en la sensación, apretó sus dedos contra su espalda aferrándose a él y el cuerpo de Emmett tembló por entero al sentir contra su pecho su desnudez. Liberó su boca para bajar hasta la curva de su cuello, dibujando cada una de las líneas de su contorno, descendiendo hasta el nacimiento de sus senos y esculpiendo su redondez hasta su cúspide, haciendo que Rosalie se arquease contra él al coronarla con su lengua. Emmett gimió al notarla endurecerse entre sus labios, como se tensaba la sensible piel bajo su roce y los sensuales jadeos de Rosalie embotaron su mente enloqueciéndolo.

Su mano siguió modelando su cintura y su cadera adentrándose en la superficie del lago. Alcanzó la parte interna de sus muslos y ella los separó levemente en una más que tentadora invitación, tentación que Emmett no pudo resistir. Sumergió sus dedos en su feminidad, mezclándose la humedad del agua con la de su intimidad de forma exquisita. Los pliegues de su carne fresca y trémula se abrían para él como una flor en primavera y Emmett ardía en el deseo de perderse en ella.

Mas no era él el único que se había perdido en los senderos de la pasión. Las manos de Rosalie quemaban con las ansias de acariciarlo, de tocarlo, traspasando la lámina cristalina para buscar su masculinidad. A pesar de que el contacto fue por encima de su pantalón, todo el cuerpo de Emmett reaccionó, estremeciéndose con violencia. Rosalie era más que una diosa, era un hechicera que lo amarraba a ella con sutil poder, sin posibilidad alguna de escapar de él y pensó que estallaría de placer cuando sus dedos serpentearon por el interior de su prenda tomando entre ellos su inflamada longitud.

-¡Rosalie! -exclamó sobre su pecho creyendo que no lo resistiría más.

-¿Te hago daño? ¿Te duele? -apartó la mano creyéndose culpable por su inexperiencia.

Emmett alzó su vista hasta su rostro aún confuso, y la miró. A pesar de su alarma, sus ojos refulgían con ardor y sus labios turgentes y enrojecidos eran el más infalible objeto de seducción. Era tan deliciosa...

-Emmett...

-Sí, me duele hasta el alma por no tenerte -le susurró con la mirada incendiada.

-Entonces tómame -volvió a tentarlo con voz insinuante. -Hazme tuya.

-Vuestros deseos son órdenes para mí, princesa -musitó contra su cuello, besando su piel conforme se deshacía del molesto pantalón y se posicionó sobre ella con sus contorneadas piernas flanqueando sus caderas, dispuesta a recibirle. Besó sus labios con fervor mientras tanteaba en busca de su entrada. A pesar del deseo urgente de hundirse en su cuerpo, avanzó lentamente de la forma más tortuosa posible para él pero, supuso, la menos dolorosa para ella, queriendo que su estrechez se fuera acostumbrando a su invasión. Rosalie gimió al sentir su carne penetrar en ella y aunque la sensación era muy placentera, sabía que debía haber más, eso no era suficiente en modo alguno. Notó como se detenía e imaginó que había topado con su barrera, confirmándolo él al inspirar hondamente en busca de aire y de sosiego. Tomó ella su rostro entre sus manos y lo miró. Sus facciones estaban endurecidas por la necesidad de control y dominio.

-Quiero que me lo entregues todo -musitó ella, fijando sus ojos en él para que advirtiera la seriedad de su petición. -No dejes nada por darme.

Emmett suspiró pesadamente, liberado.

-Así será -asintió con voz trémula y sus ojos aún más ennegrecidos por la pasión.

Con una última mirada de aceptación por parte de Rosalie, Emmett traspasó con decisión su pureza, sumergiéndose por completo en las aguas de su intimidad. La punzada de dolor que notó Rosalie, pronto quedó sustituida por la plenitud de sentirse llena de él.

-Por fin soy tuya -se escuchó a sí misma decirle mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla ante aquella nueva realidad.

-Y para siempre -susurró él, captando aquella gota entre sus dedos y llevándola a sus labios, saboreándola.

Rosalie probó su propia sal cuando su boca poseyó la suya. Emmett la rodeó entre sus brazos y comenzó a moverse con lentitud en su interior, lanzándoles a ambos a una vorágine de sensaciones indescriptible. La forma en que encajaban sus cuerpos a la perfección era asombrosa y cada nueva caricia, cada toque, cada roce era una nueva senda que se abría ante ellos despertando hasta el último rincón de su ser. La calidez del lago que los bañaba se fundía con la que irradiaba su piel, las gotas que los cubrían uniéndose con su sudor, bailando el agua al mismo son que danzaban sus cuerpos. La Madre Naturaleza acogió su entrega como el más puro acto de amor y aquello no podía ser censurado bajo la mirada de los hombres. A los ojos de Dios ya eran uno y nada ni nadie podría separarles.

Emmett deslizó sus manos bajo su espalda y acunó sus caderas, guiado por la necesidad de sentirla aún más, la necesidad urgente de fundirse en ella, entregarle todo lo que tenía, lo que era, aunque ya no quedase nada de él después de eso. Sin embargo, y para su dicha, no fue dar lo único que hizo. Respondiendo a su anhelo, Rosalie lo rodeó completamente con sus brazos y sus piernas, moldeando la tensión de sus músculos con sus manos, dispuesta a que Emmett tomara todo lo que ella le ofrecía. En una acción tan desinteresada, donde su máximo afán era darse por entero el uno al otro, lo único que podían obtener era eso mismo, todo... Quedaron saciados de sus besos, sus caricias y su piel, llenos de su alma y su amor.

Y cuando Emmett empezó a sentir en su vientre la presión que anticipaba su inminente éxtasis, se negó a emprender ese viaje solo. Rosalie lo acompañaría, como lo haría a partir de ese momento en todos los aspectos de su vida, incluido ése. Hizo resbalar una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos ligados alcanzando con su dedos su intimidad.

-Ven conmigo -susurró en su oído mientras acariciaba su centro ardiente.

Y tras un simple latido notó el clímax de Rosalie palpitando a su alrededor dejándose él arrastrar por su corriente. Desde su unión comenzó a destilar con violencia como cálido placer líquido, arrastrándolo todo a su paso y flameando por sus venas como fuego demoledor. Se tornó una espiral devastadora, que los aniquilaba y los hacía resurgir cual Ave Fénix, una y otra vez, hasta que las olas de placer los abandonaron, acariciándolos suavemente como el mar a la orilla.

Con la misma suavidad se retiró Emmett de ella, acusando instantáneamente ambos la rotura de su ligazón. Rodó sobre su espalda y la llevó hasta su pecho, abrazándola con ternura. Podrían haberse dicho miles de cosas pero no hacía falta ninguna de ellas. Las palabras se las lleva el viento pero aquella entrega mutua quedaría marcada por siempre en su corazón y su alma.

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

Arrodillada fuera de la bañera, Alice rodeó el pecho de su esposo con sus brazos conforme él se introducía en el agua y se sentaba.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? -preguntó mientras su esposa besaba su mejilla. -Quizás deberías recostarte.

-Pues yo pensaba pedirte que hablaras con tu tío para que ya me permitiera levantarme -alegó con expresión infantil.

-Sí, hablaré con él pero no sobre eso precisamente -repuso dejando entrever su malestar.

Alice hizo un mohín y tomó la esponja que flotaba en el agua. Empujó levemente los hombros de Jasper para que le diera acceso y comenzó a frotar su espalda.

-Tuve que insistirle mucho para que me lo contara -lo justificó.

-Debería haber dejado que insistieras más -masculló enjabonándose los brazos enérgicamente.

-Le convencí de que haciéndome ignorante no me protegeréis mejor de lo que esté sucediendo a mi alrededor -argumentó.

-Tampoco entiendo en qué te beneficia que sepas todo lo que te... -titubeó -todo lo que pasó.

-¿Cómo pretendes que sea una buena reina si vivo entre nubes de algodón? -discrepó ella. -He de saber como es el mundo en el que vivo, sus bendiciones y también sus maldades.

Jasper resopló y giró su rostro para ver el de su esposa.

-¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando Emmett me explicó lo que habían hecho contigo? -tomó su mejilla con dulzura, tratando de controlar las reminiscencias de la ira que aún habitaban en él. -Por un momento todas mis esperanzas se desvanecieron, era como querer coger agua con los dedos abiertos, resbalándose entre ellos de forma exasperante -le mostró sus manos extendidas, reflejando la impotencia. -Creí enloquecer ante la idea de perderte, pero después hayamos el lugar donde te escondían y no pude evitar preguntarme en que estado te encontraría. Sabía que estabas viva porque mi corazón así me lo decía, pero no sabía cómo.

Jasper giró su cuerpo, encarándola ahora, tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos.

-Alice, un encierro así bien podría haberte hecho perder la razón ¿no lo entiendes? Si no hubiera sido porque estabas narcotizada...

-Eso mismo, no fui consciente de nada así que...

-¿Y crees que me agrada que habiendo sido tu mente afortunadamente liberada de ese suplicio tú te empeñes en saberlo? -le reprochó.

-Creí que buscabas en mí a una compañera, a tu Reina, a una mujer, no una muñequita de adorno -le increpó, y Jasper quedó mudo sin ningún argumento ante su aseveración.

Alice se mordió el labio y bajó el rostro, temerosa de haberse excedido en su alegato.

-Lo siento, yo...

Jasper silenció su disculpa alzando su barbilla para besar sus labios.

-No lo sientas -murmuró él antes de abrazarla. -Tienes razón. Discúlpame si soy sobreprotector pero sabes que eres mi vida entera y no puedo soportar la idea de que algo te suceda o a nuestro hijo.

Esta vez fue ella quien tomó las mejillas de su esposo para besarlo.

-Por supuesto que quiero que me protejas -le sonrió ella. -Pero no puedes mantenerme oculta ante el mundo. Deberé ayudarte a tomar decisiones, en ocasiones duras y difíciles, y no podré hacerlo de forma justa si desconozco la verdad del mundo.

Jasper asintió con reticencia. Alice lo hizo voltearse y comenzó a lavar su cabello.

-Toda mi vida se me ha apartado de la realidad. Primero mi padre, luego Emmett, ahora tú, creyendo que si desconocía lo que iba estallando a mi alrededor sería más feliz. No os culpo, pero ya no más.

Jasper observó a su mujer. Aquellas palabras eran mucho más de lo que parecía.

-Alice, tú...

-Hace tiempo trataron de secuestrarme ¿verdad? -insinuó ella.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -la miró con recelo.

-Creí escucharlo durante mi cautiverio. No sabía si era parte de mi ensoñación, pero ahora veo que fue así -dedujo ella.

Jasper la miró impávido.

-Fue así ¿cierto? -insistió ella. -Por eso Emmett se convirtió en mi guardia personal -concluyó ella. -Ahora que lo pienso, creo que siempre lo supe. Pareciera que la que no quería salir de su burbuja encantada era yo -se lamentó.

-Ya todo eso quedó atrás -acarició la mejilla de Alice con suavidad. -Ese Reino de terror llegó a su fin.

-¿Lo... mataste? -vaciló, no muy segura de si él querría hablar de ello.

-Juré que lo haría, con mis propias manos, y, aunque no me sienta orgulloso, así fue -aseveró con firmeza.

Alice asintió en silencio. Jasper terminó de enjuagarse y, cuando hizo ademán de levantarse, ella tomó una toalla para ayudarlo a secarse. Aún se mostraba pensativo mientras Alice le alcanzaba la ropa limpia y se vestía.

-¿Sabes? -dijo finalmente, -sospecho que Emmett actuó del mismo modo que yo pero con respecto a James, por la forma en que fue en su busca, aunque más que por ti, creo que fue por Rosalie. ¿Crees que aceptarán las condiciones? -preguntó tras una pausa.

-Sin duda es la mejor solución que podrías proponerles dadas las circunstancias -concordó ella. -Y, si quieren estar juntos, lo harán.

De repente la escuchó lanzar una risita.

-¿Qué sucede? -la miró él extrañado sentándose en la cama.

-Jamás creí que aceptaras de tan buena gana su amor -le confesó ella, abrazándolo, de pié frente a él.

-¿Acaso parezco un ogro? -la miró ceñudo. Alice rió con su comparación.

-Eres bastante más apuesto que un ogro -bromeó ella.

-Gracias, me alegra que me tengas en tan buena opinión -ironizó él y Alice volvió a reír. -¿De verdad crees que soy apuesto? -le preguntó con fingida inseguridad.

-El hombre más apuesto que haya visto jamás -depositó ella un sonoro beso en sus labios, divertida. -Espero que nuestro hijo se parezca a ti y sea tan buen Rey como lo eres tú -auguró jugueteando con los húmedos anillos de su cabello.

-Muy segura estás de que será un niño -la miró intrigado.

-Puedes apostar por ello -le sonrió, sentándose a su lado. -Y tendrá tu cabello y el hoyuelo de tu mentón -besó su barbilla.

-¿Tengo alguna posibilidad de opinar ya que soy el padre? -se rió él.

-Claro que sí -asintió ella. -Excepto en lo que te he dicho.

-De acuerdo -aceptó él mientras acariciaba pensativo su vientre. -Tendrá la bondad de tu corazón, tu sonrisa y tus ojos.

-¿Mis ojos? -se sorprendió ella.

-Quiero verte en los ojos de nuestro hijo y recordar lo que sentí al ver los tuyos por primera vez -alzó su mano hasta su mejilla.

-Los tuyos son mucho más bonitos, azules como los lagos de estas tierras -alegó con timidez.

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

-No discutas con tu Rey -bromeó. -Los tuyos son preciosos y muy enigmáticos.

-¿Enigmáticos?

-Aunque ya empiezo a saber leer en ellos -se entretuvo perdiéndose en ellos un instante. -Ahora sus vetas violáceas brillan con luz propia, así que estás feliz.

-No hace falta ver mis ojos para saber eso -lo miró con suspicacia.

-También sé que se convierten en dos frías perlas plateadas cuando estás triste y en ocasiones la plata desaparece y se tiñen completamente de un violeta brillante -recitó él.

-¿Completamente violeta? -preguntó sorprendida.

-Te lo puedo asegurar -le sonrió insinuante. -Igual que te puedo asegurar que soy el único que los ha visto y que los verá.

-¿Qué...?

De súbito, Jasper consumió la poca distancia que lo separaba de sus labios y la hizo caer sobre la cama, sin separarse de ella. Lo que empezó con un beso tierno y delicado pronto se tornó insistente, ávido y lleno de pasión. Alice quedó sin aliento ante su inesperada caricia, viéndose arrastrada por el ardor que desprendían los labios de Jasper y hundió sus dedos en las ondas de su cabello, negándose a que su boca la abandonara.

-Mírame -le escuchó susurrar.

Alice obedeció y se encontró con la mirada de su esposo, llena complacencia y devoción.

-Ahí están -musitó sonriente, maravillado, como si estuviera frente al más hermoso descubrimiento. -Y más bellos que nunca.

-Jasper...

-Espero que no tengas mucha hambre -deseó mientras volvía a atrapar los labios de su esposa, dispuesto a terminar lo que había comenzado...

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

El atardecer comenzaba a teñir el firmamento con sus cálidos tonos melocotón. Ya vestidos, recostado Emmett contra el tronco del árbol mientras Rosalie descansaba en su pecho, observaban como el Astro Sol comenzaba a sumergirse en las calmadas aguas del lago, el que momentos antes había acogido en su seno su entrega de amor. Emmett hubiera querido permanecer así con Rosalie en sus brazos eternamente pero debían enfrentar la realidad y cuanto antes mejor.

-Rosalie, deberíamos volver antes de que anocheciera -susurró contra su cabello.

-Aún no -negó ella con la cabeza hundiéndola en su pecho. -No quiero regresar todavía, no quiero enfrentarme hoy a mi hermano y que se rompa la magia de este día.

-Pero no podemos pasar aquí la noche, al descubierto -discrepó él.

-Ya te dije que no me importa con tal de estar entre tus brazos -insistió ella. -Por favor Emmett, quiero pasar esta noche contigo.

Emmett lanzó un suspiro y la apretó con fuerza.

-Está bien, pero vayámonos antes de que oscurezca -la instó a levantarse.

-¿A dónde? -lo miró con extrañeza.

-No quiero que te enfermes por pasar la noche al raso -desató las riendas de su montura y se las pasó. -Confía en mí -le guiñó el ojo mientras montaba a Goliath. -Veamos que tan buen marido puedo resultar ser.

Rosalie rió y montó también, siguiendo a Emmett quien se dirigió hacia el bosque, que alcanzaron a los pocos minutos. En cuanto se adentraron en él, le hizo una señal para que se detuviera.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -quiso saber ella.

-¿Has cazado alguna vez? -le preguntó echándose el carcaj con flechas al hombro y tomando su arco.

-Pues la verdad, no -lo miró con suspicacia.

-Entonces, ahí van las dos reglas básicas que deberás seguir a rajatabla -decretó. -Primero, mantente siempre detrás de mí y, segundo, guarda silencio, desde ahora -le pidió.

-Pero ¿y tu brazo? -se preocupó ella. Emmett posó un dedo en sus labios reiterando su petición.

Rosalie obedeció y asintió con la cabeza. Emmett azuzó levemente a Goliath y Rosalie se posicionó tras él, cabalgando ambos muy lentamente. Las agujas de los pinos que cubrían la senda amortiguaban los cascos de los caballos quedando su sonido embebido en los ruidos del bosque. Llevaban caminando algunos minutos cuando, de repente, Emmett alzó su brazo indicándole a Rosalie que se detuviera. Tomó una de las flechas del carcaj y lo colocó en el arco, tensándolo. Un segundo después, un silbido cortó el aire, adentrándose en la espesura del follaje, tras lo que se escuchó un chillido agudo. Emmett había dado en el blanco.

-Espero que te guste la liebre -sonrió satisfecho, desmontando. Rosalie lo vio correr hacia los árboles, desapareciendo tras ellos y saliendo a los pocos segundos.

-¡La cena! -exclamó con su trofeo colgando de su mano, en alto.

-¡Bravo! -aplaudió ella riendo.

-Gracias -le hizo una reverencia grandilocuente bromeando. -Ahora viene la segunda parte de la función -repuso mientras colgaba la liebre de su silla. Luego metió la mano en el morral sacando un cabo de cuerda y comenzó a recoger ramas secas del suelo, haciendo un hatillo. Encontró algunas más gruesas y largas y las partió con ayuda de su espada. Cuando concluyó, lo ató y lo colgó al otro lado de su silla.

-¡Listo! -exclamó, sacudiéndose la tierra de las manos y montando. -¿Preparada para continuar el viaje?

-Preparada, no sé -bromeó ella, -pero sorprendida, mucho. Va a resultar que eres un buen partido -se rió.

-Entonces no me pierdas de vista antes que otra me eche el lazo al cuello -alegó haciéndose el interesante.

-Presuntuoso -sentenció con fingida altivez haciendo que Emmett soltase una carcajada.

-Anda, vamos o al final se nos echará la noche encima.

-Por mucho que te pregunte, no me dirás a donde vamos ¿verdad? -aventuró ella.

-Exactamente -afirmó él, -pero tengo la sospecha de que te gustara.

Emmett picó espuelas con brío y Rosalie galopó tras él, dejándose guiar. Cuando salieron del bosque Rosalie vio que Emmett tenía razón, ya empezaba a oscurecer. Sin embargo, no le preocupó en absoluto, al igual que tampoco le preocupaba no saber a dónde se dirigían; cabalgó a su lado dispuesta a seguirle fuera donde fuera.

Ya se alzaba la luna en lo alto de la noche estrellada cuando vio que se acercaban a una cabaña abandonada y poco tardó en reconocerla Rosalie. Fue la misma en la que fue a resguardarse aquella vez que la sorprendió la tormenta, cuando Emmett acudió en su busca. Rememorar lo que vivió, lo que sintió en aquel lugar hizo palpitar con fuerza su corazón. Emmett desmontó, asegurando a Goliath a un madero y volvió a donde estaba ella, tomándola por la cintura y bajándola del caballo.

-No sé para ti -comenzó a decirle, -pero para mí esté lugar es especial.

Rosalie no contestó, pero asió su mano para colocarla sobre su pecho, haciendo que su corazón aún desbocado lo hiciera por ella. Emmett sonrió comprendiendo y la atrajo hacia sí, besando sus labios con ternura.

-¿Tienes hambre? -le susurró acariciando su mejilla, asintiendo ella sonriente.

Emmett caminó hasta Goliath, cogiendo el hatillo de leña y su morral. Luego tomó la mano de Rosalie y se dirigieron al interior. Sin tiempo que perder fue hasta la ennegrecida chimenea y se arrodilló frente a ella. Sacó de su bota la daga y rebuscó en el morral extrayendo algo de pedernal. Colocó unas ramitas secas en la chimenea y, con maestría, frotó el pedernal contra el metal del filo, saltando chispas y prendiendo las ramas al instante. Tomó un espetón y, cuando se volteó a mirar a Rosalie, la vio sentada en el mismo lugar en el que la encontrara aquella vez, aunque, en esta ocasión lo observaba sonriente, maravillada con cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Sucede algo? -la miró él confuso. Ella negó con la cabeza y la sonrisa aún dibujada en sus labios. -Voy a limpiar la liebre, vuelvo en un minuto. Deberías acercarte al fuego.

Lo vio salir por la puerta y se levantó aproximándose a la hoguera; a pesar de ser verano, su calor era bienvenido, pero la alegría que templaba su corazón era mucho más reconfortante. En esos instantes, Emmett se presentaba ante sus ojos como un héroe de leyenda, como un caballero andante capaz de cuidar de una dama. Podría ser un sueño de jovencita ingenua y cándida pero ¿porqué no? Emmett la hacía sentirse protegida y, aunque todo aquello no fuera más que una pequeña aventura que pronto daría a su fin, le halagaba la forma en que Emmett se estaba haciendo cargo de todo, como si quisiera demostrarle que a su lado jamás le haría falta nada. _Tonto_, podría comer liebre durante toda su vida si con eso conseguía que no se separaran jamás.

A los pocos minutos Emmett regresó, con la liebre limpia y ensartada en el espetón y con un pellejo lleno de agua.

-He usado un poco para lavarme las manos pero bastará para los dos -le dijo dejándola a un lado. Luego colocó la liebre en la hoguera y se acomodó tras de Rosalie a esperar que se asara, apoyando ella su espalda en su pecho. Observó durante unos momentos el crepitar de las llamas, concentrado en la respiración acompasada de Rosalie, aunque preocupado en cierto modo por su silencio. Inclinó su rostro intentando escudriñar sus facciones y, aunque parecía tranquila, no pudo evitar inquietarse y, tras varios minutos no pudo aguantarlo más.

-Rosalie, no has dicho nada desde que llegamos ¿Pasa algo? -le preguntó.

-Qué puedo decir -lanzó un suspiro un tanto exagerado. -Estoy encandilada, fascinada con tus dotes maritales.

Emmett lanzó una sonora carcajada.

-Menos mal, por un momento pensé que te estaba incomodando -rió aliviado.

-En absoluto -giró su rostro para ver el suyo. -Creo que jamás que disfrutado de una velada tan encantadora como ésta.

-Y eso que acaba de empezar -bromeó él.

-Tengo curiosidad por ver que nos depara la noche -susurró ella insinuante.

-Por lo pronto, vamos a cenar -besó su frente. Rosalie hizo un mohín de disgusto y se separó de él.

Emmett apartó la liebre del fuego y, con su daga, cortó un pedazo y se lo entregó a Rosalie, sentándose después, recostado contra la pared.

-Imagino que te gustará más condimentada -supuso él.

-Está deliciosa -le aseguró al dar el primer bocado.

Emmett la miró receloso.

-Seguro que tratas de adularme. Déjame probar -replicó tras lo que empezó a comer. -Pues no está mal -reconoció saboreando la carne.

-Después de esto mi hermano no puede negarse a que me case contigo -añadió con tono despreocupado. -Sólo bromeaba, Emmett -se excusó al verlo tensarse.

-Lo sé -resopló lanzando el hueso a la hoguera. -Es sólo que...

-No, Emmett, por favor -tiró también las sobras y se acercó, colocándose frente a él. -No volvamos a hablar de lo mismo. Pase lo que pase seguiremos juntos.

-Pase lo que pase -aseveró apoyándola en su regazo. Necesitaba sentirla cerca para afianzar esa promesa.

-¿Sabes lo que me recuerda esto? -la escuchó murmurar contra su pecho.

-Claro que lo sé -besó él su cabello. -Por eso te he traído aquí. De haberlo sabido me hubiera gustado disponer de más tiempo para haberlo ordenado un poco -sonrió.

-No -sacudió ella la cabeza. -Así es perfecto, estando como lo estaba en aquella ocasión.

Escuchó a Emmett suspirar y se apretó a él, rodeándola sus brazos con más fuerza.

-Emmett...

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué sentiste tú? -preguntó dudosa. Emmett se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

-Recuerdo que esa misma mañana había decidido marcharme, incapaz de sostener más la situación -le contó. -Sin embargo, al tenerte entre mis brazos me reí de mi propia necedad. Te amaba como un loco, por mucho que intentara negármelo.

-Yo creía que mi amor por ti no podía ser más profundo hasta que me sentí refugiada en tu pecho -rememoró ella.

-Supuse que no eras muy consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo -la apartó un poco para mirarla, con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque, si no hubiera sido así, jamás te habría abrazado como lo hice ¿verdad? -le lanzó una mirada traviesa. -Tenía la convicción de que ese momento jamás se volvería a repetir, así que quise disfrutarlo, para atesorarlo después.

-Vaya par de tontos -sonrió él. -Amándonos tanto y no hicimos otra cosa que pelear continuamente.

-Eras un vanidoso -le hizo ella un mohín.

-Y tú una altanera -la acusó.

-¿Por eso te enamoraste de mí? -ironizó ella.

-Eras irresistible mostrándote tan altiva, con tu barbilla alzada y tus manos en la cadera, provocativa y orgullosa. La primera vez que me llamaste "muchacho" con tan delicioso desdén caí rendido a tus pies -se rió él.

-Era insoportable ¿verdad? -se disculpó ella.

-Sí, insoportablemente tentadora -besó él la punta de su nariz. -Y tú ¿cuándo empezaste a sentir algo por mí? -quiso continuar él con su juego.

-Aquella vez que me torcí el tobillo y, al tratar de levantarme, caí sobre tu pecho. Rodeaste mi cintura con tus manos y, si no hubiera sido por eso, habría vuelto a caer al sentirte tan cerca -recordó Rosalie con una sonrisa.

-Te refieres a aquella vez que me estabas espiando detrás del roble del lago -la corrigió Emmett.

-No te estaba espiando -titubeó ella. -Yo sólo...

-Y tampoco me espiabas aquel día que yo estaba entrenando en el patio ¿verdad? -siguió provocándola.

-Serás... -lo miró con fingido molestar, golpeando su hombro. -¿Ves que eres un vanidoso?

-Basta con que aceptes que me veías atractivo -se mofó él.

-No te veía atractivo -sacudió ella la cabeza. -_Eres _muy atractivo y apuesto y amo como me siento rodeada por tus fuertes brazos -le sonrió sugerente.

-Entonces será fácil complacerte -la apretó más contra su pecho.

-Ojalá siempre fuera así -suspiró ella.

-Sé que no será fácil -admitió. -En todo camino de rosas hay espinas. Lo importante es que estaremos juntos, para quitárnoslas el uno al otro y ayudarnos a que sanen las heridas.

-Juntos -musitó ella.

-Espero que, cuando seamos ancianos y mis brazos ya no sean tan fuertes, aún busques refugio en ellos -tomó su mejilla y la miró a los ojos.

-Siempre -le aseguró ella. -¿O es que tú dejarás de amarme cuando sea una viejecita arrugada?

-Nunca serás una viejecita arrugada -bromeó él. -Siempre serás mi diosa -acarició con suavidad su rostro.

-Antes... me llamaste así -murmuró ella.

-¿Te molesta? -preguntó él aún sabiendo cual era la respuesta.

-No -negó ella. -Me sentí...

-¿Amada, deseada? -su voz se tornó grave mientras sus dedos acudían a sus labios, rozándolos.

Rosalie asintió, cerrando los ojos, sorprendida de la reacción de su cuerpo cada vez que Emmett la tocaba de ese modo.

-¿Y te gusta sentirte así? -le susurró dejándose llevar por la sensación cálida que recorría sus dedos en contacto con la sensualidad de su boca.

-No, me gusta que tú me lo hagas sentir -elevó una de sus manos hasta su nuca, causándole escalofríos su tacto, estremecido por lo que aquella mujer era capaz de provocar en él.

-Rosalie...

-Quiero sentirlo de nuevo, Emmett -alzó su rostro aproximando sus labios a los suyos, cerca, tanto que su aliento se introdujo en él, aturdiéndolo. De nuevo su diosa se transformaba en aquella hechicera que doblegaba su voluntad a su antojo. Rosalie rozó levemente sus labios con los suyos, haciéndolo temblar, haciendo más que firme su petición.

-Pero aquí...

-El lugar más inmundo del mundo se convierte en el paraíso si estoy entre tus brazos -respiró en su boca.

Emmett se dejó vencer. Atrapó sus labios y la besó con ardor. Que Dios lo perdonara si podía, porque él no podía resistirse a sus caricias y sus besos, a su mirada atrayente. Él también se sentía amado, deseado cuando Rosalie lo acariciaba así, cuando lo miraba así y ni haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas podría negarse a ella. La amaría en aquella casita maltrecha porque él también necesitaba sentirla en lo más profundo de su ser. Esa noche era de ellos, para amarse sin impedimentos ni apremios. Ya se preocuparían por el futuro cuando amaneciera, aunque si había algo de lo que estaba seguro era de que nada podría separarlo de aquella mujer... de _su_ mujer.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí están los agradecimientos de hoy ;-)**

**escorpiotnf, ****Romy92, Esme Mary Cullen, je_tatica, Ericastelo, scarlett rows, Bonnie Boleyn, NinaYuriko, rocio_cullen, Mony Whitlock, lucero08, Allelu, Liinah, YAAREELAA, leni, Alcatraces, saraitk cullen hale, Hadelqui, efe....I am the cookie monster, Allyson M. Black, heidye, belén, sol y luna 0428, Joslin WeasleyC, marijo cullen, AnJuDark, Serena Princesita Hale, Ixtab-chan, miraura, Rei Hino Cullen, dianita, fabi91, Lily, Kahia-chan, Shio Lawliet, silvers draco, Angel of the dark, sakura-chan94, veronica paola, BeliceAurora-Cullen, AnUsKy, annie **

**Os comento que estoy rematando el capítulo final y faltaría un pequeño epílogo. Tengo intención de subir los dos el jueves y daríamos por terminado este fic. **

**A partir de ahí, necesitaré unos días para empezar con la secuela. Primero porque tengo que actualizar mi otro fic que tengo un poco abandonado al querer terminar éste y, segundo porque la semana que viene empiezo con lo de las pruebas por lo de mi operación. Aún no sé la fecha, pero ya os avisaré.**

**Espero muuuchos reviews y que el final de la historia cumpla con vuestras expectativas, pero no nos adelantemos.... que tal el reencuentro de Emmett y Rosalie???? Os ha gustado? Pues ya sabéis como premiarme :p**

**Muchos besos y hasta el jueves!!!**

**^3^**


	33. Chapter 33

CAPÍTULO 33

Nada más despuntar el amanecer habían puesto rumbo hacia el castillo. El nerviosismo en ellos estaba más que presente, así que se limitaron a cabalgar uno al lado del otro, lanzándose miradas de complicidad y sonrisas fugaces infundiéndose ánimo. A pesar de la insistencia de Rosalie, aceptó con reticencia que fuera él quien hablase con su hermano, con ella a su lado, por supuesto, pues Emmett consideraba que era su deber después de toda la confianza y deferencia que había depositado Jasper en él. Ambos sospechaban que, después de la inesperada huida de Rosalie, Jasper estaría al tanto de todo y más estando todos en el castillo enterados de su relación, pero Emmett no pudo evitar pensar que aquello podía jugar en su contra, más que a su favor. Aunque todos intercedieran por ellos, el hecho de haber sido el último en conocer lo sucedido podía empeorar las cosas.

Cruzaban el puente levadizo para dirigirse a las caballerizas cuando Peter y Ben salieron a su encuentro.

-¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? -tomó Peter las riendas de Goliath haciendo Ben lo mismo con las del caballo de Edward.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Emmett desmontando.

-Buenos días, Alteza -la saludó al ver a Rosalie posicionarse junto a Emmett. -Vuestro hermano quiere hablaros, a ambos.

-¿Está en el Torreón Sur? -supuso ella.

-No, Alteza, el Rey no está en su escritorio. Os aguarda en el Salón del Trono.

Rosalie lo miró confundida.

-Tengo órdenes de llevaros ante él en cuanto lleguéis al castillo -añadió preocupado.

-No te inquietes -palmeó Emmett su espalda amistosamente. -No le haremos esperar -instó a Rosalie a caminar a su lado.

-Suerte -les deseó Ben.

Emmett alzó su brazo mientras se alejaban agradeciéndole su buena voluntad. Subieron la escalinata de piedra con paso decidido adentrándose en la antesala. Antes de tomar el corredor que les llevaría al Salón del Trono, Emmett tomó la mano de Rosalie, deteniéndola y colocándola frente a él.

-Suceda lo que suceda ahí dentro, recuerda que eres mi mujer y que te haré mi esposa, a como de lugar -recitó a modo de promesa.

-De eso no te quepa la menor duda -afianzó ella sus palabras y con un último beso sellaron aquel compromiso, tratando de inspirarse confianza mutuamente.

Se dispusieron a recorrer aquel último tramo y Rosalie asió su mano, dispuesta a no ocultarse más, gesto que Emmett secundó sin soltarla. No fue necesario que los anunciaran pues las puertas estaban abiertas, escuchándose desde el corredor un gran bullicio que se apagó súbitamente en cuanto los vieron asomarse.

Ambos quedaron estáticos en el umbral. La estancia se presentaba abarrotada, ocupada en su totalidad, a excepción de un pasillo central. Rosalie no recordaba ninguna ocasión en la que el Salón hubiera albergado a tanta gente, ni siquiera en las audiencias populares en las que los ciudadanos se presentaban ante Jasper para plantearles sus inquietudes y peticiones. Ahora, en ese extremo de la gran sala se agolpaban los aldeanos, seguidos de, así los reconoció Emmett, los guardias de ambos Reinos, a un lado del pasillo los de Asbath y al otro los de Los Lagos y ya, al final de la estancia, se situaba la familia de Rosalie, la Realeza, cercanos a los dos sitiales que ocupaban Jasper y Alice. Ambos repararon en sus vestimentas: ya no sólo iban de gala si no que sus hombros estaban cubiertos por la capa real y portaban su corona. Rosalie dejó en ese instante de ver a su hermano sentado en aquel trono, tenía frente a ella al Rey, así que, antes de adentrarse más en el Salón, se inclinó en una reverencia, imitándola Emmett.

-Acercáos -escucharon a Jasper desde el fondo de la estancia. Aun siendo su gemela, Rosalie no pudo descifrar el sonido de su voz.

Con paso seguro y sin soltar su mano recorrieron aquel pasillo que se abría ante ellos. Rosalie repasaba de reojo los rostros de los presentes, pero aquello tampoco lanzó una mínima luz para aliviar su angustia y sintió como si miles de miradas se dispusieran a juzgarla y condenarla, siendo la de su hermano la más escrutadora. Intentó concentrarse en la calidez de la mano de Emmett y en las palabras que acababan de decirse. Poco le importaba la censura del mundo. Había entrado de la mano de Emmett a aquella sala y del mismo modo la abandonaría.

Se detuvieron a unos pocos pasos de los tronos y aguardaron en silencio, conscientes de que el protocolo los instaba a callar hasta que el Rey así lo deseara.

-Jamás creí que fueras tan irresponsable, Emmett -exclamó Jasper de súbito. No fue necesario que alzara la voz, las grandes dimensiones de la estancia hacían reverberar sus palabras haciéndolas llegar hasta el otro extremo, pero no fue su voz lo que impactó a Emmett si no su acusación tan directa y, dispuesto estaba a explicarse cuando Jasper lo interrumpió.

-Me consta que Edward insistió para que se te revisase tu herida cuanto antes, pero tal parece que tú has preferido hacer caso omiso a su indicación -agregó y Emmett quedó sin palabras.

-Apenas me duele, Majestad -logró decir un tanto confuso, no siendo en absoluto aquel el reproche que esperaba escuchar.

-Majestad -repitió Jasper pensativo. -Mucho me temo que pronto dejarás de dirigirte a mí en esos términos.

Emmett contuvo la respiración, asimilando aquella advertencia que no auguraba nada bueno. Sintió como Rosalie presionaba con fuerza su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos como muestra de su apoyo, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida a nadie, incluido Jasper.

-Sospecho que tienes algo que decirme -aventuró mirando sus manos unidas. -Así que, adelante.

-Majestad, tal vez recordéis la primera conversación que tuvimos cuando llegue a este Reino, en la que os pedí que no juzgarais un discurso demasiado directo por mi parte -comenzó a decir Emmett.

Jasper asintió rememorando aquel instante.

-En esta ocasión vuelvo a pedíroslo. Creo absurdo adornar con palabras banales lo que puede resumirse en una sola frase.

-De acuerdo -consintió él.

-Entonces os diré que vuestra hermana y yo nos amamos y tenemos el firme propósito de unir nuestras vidas en matrimonio -aseveró con seguridad.

Los cuchicheos y murmullos nos se hicieron esperar entre los presentes, seguramente escandalizados, pensó Rosalie, mas poco le importaba. Alzó su barbilla con seguridad y vio a su hermano alzar las manos, volviendo el silencio a reinar en la sala.

-No es necesario que te recuerde lo insólito e inconveniente de tales intenciones ¿verdad?

-Somos perfectamente conscientes de ello, Majestad -asintió firmemente.

Rosalie estudió el rostro de su hermano, críptico, inexorable e indescifrable. Ni siquiera era capaz de aventurar si estaba molesto o sorprendido al menos y, observar a Alice tampoco la ayudó en nada. Por primera vez desde que la conociera, lo impávido de su semblante era un misterio.

-Déjame dudarlo -escuchó decir a Jasper. -Ella es la Princesa de Los Lagos y tú el Capitán de la Guardia de Asbath.

-A nuestros ojos sólo somos un hombre y una mujer que se aman y que están dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para estar juntos - le rebatió con calma, armándose de valor.

El revuelo volvió a alzarse en la sala y Jasper se vio obligado a acallar los ánimos de nuevo.

-Así que cualquier cosa -estudió sus rostros. Rosalie hizo ademán de hablar pero Jasper extendió una de sus manos acallándola. -Veamos si eso es cierto. Arrodíllate, Emmett -le pidió.

Emmett le lanzó una mirada fugaz y confusa a Rosalie pero acató su orden sin dudar, hincando una de sus rodillas en el suelo y bajando su rostro en señal de respeto y obediencia. Tenía ella toda la intención de rebatirle a su hermano cuando le vio guiñarle el ojo con complicidad a Alice sin poder reprimir ella una sonrisa _¿Qué estaba pasando allí?_

Entonces Jasper abandonó el Trono y caminó hasta Emmett, colocándose frente a él.

-Gentes de mis dos pueblos están aquí presentes y ellos son testigos de cuanto te debo -le dijo y Emmett alzó su rostro, atónito. -Por todos es sabido que estuvimos a un paso de perder a la Reina -continuó Jasper, -y como soberano que soy, no habría tenido más remedio que seguir adelante si así hubiera sido, pero no me avergüenza reconocer que mi corazón de hombre habría muerto con su pérdida. Nadie puede arrebatarte el mérito de habérnosla devuelto y a mí, con ella, me has devuelto la felicidad. Por desgracia -se lamentó, -yo no puedo hacer lo mismo contigo. Mi corona no me da el poder suficiente para que por tus venas corra Sangre Real, pues viene ligada al linaje, a la herencia, a nuestro legado, aunque sea un don recibido de forma inmerecida. Mas, la nobleza es una cualidad, representa nuestra valía y nuestra esencia y viene reflejada por nuestra lealtad. Tú posees sobradamente dicha cualidad. Por eso, es mi deseo que tu nombre de testimonio de ello.

Entonces, Jasper desenvainó su espada y la colocó en el hombro derecho de Emmett y, trazando un arco por encima de su cabeza lo posó en el izquierdo.

-Por el poder que me confiere mi corona, el mundo te conocerá desde hoy como Emmett, Marqués de Asbath -y dicho eso, volvió a envainar su espada. -En pié -le pidió.

Emmett obedeció, apenas sin aliento, ni palabras que acudieran a su boca, escuchando ausente el clamor y los aplausos de los asistentes, celebrando su nombramiento. Había esperado cualquier tipo de castigo por su osadía y, sin embargo, acababan de hacerle poseedor de un título nobiliario y el más alto al que se podía aspirar si no se pertenecía a la realeza.

-Me temo que poco más puedo hacer -admitió Jasper entonces, lleno de pesadumbre. -A partir de aquí ya no me corresponde a mí actuar.

Y Emmett comprendió al instante a qué se refería. Dio un paso al frente, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza, dispuesto a rechazar su ofrecimiento cuando observó a Rosalie arrodillarse frente a Jasper, decidida a hacer lo que justamente él trataba de evitar.

-Majestad -se dirigió ella a su hermano con voz solemne y mirada gacha. -Os ruego me permitáis renunciar a mi título.

-Rosalie, no -la tomó Emmett por los hombros tratando que ponerla en pié.

-Es la única forma, Emmett y ya hemos hablado de esto ¿recuerdas? -se zafó ella luchando por permanecer de rodillas, como si le fuera la vida en ello. -Por favor, Majestad -insistió, -solicito vuestra indulgencia.

Esta vez fue Jasper quien la cogió por los codos y la obligó a levantarse.

-Majestad...

-No me llames así, Rosalie -le reprochó él afligido. -Olvida si quieres que una vez fuiste la princesa de estas tierras, pero no olvides nunca que eres mi hermana.

-Jasper -murmuró lanzándose a sus brazos, tratando de reprimir el llanto.

-Siento no poder hacer más por vosotros -volvió a lamentarse acariciando su cabello. -Pero no se me ocurre otra solución.

-No me importa renunciar a mi título si con eso puedo unirme al hombre que amo sin perderos a vosotros -lo miró sonriente.

-Por supuesto que no nos perderás, pero temo que tendrás que alejarte de nosotros -la apartó de él, acercándose Emmett a Rosalie.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Jasper? -se extrañó ella.

-Tengo una petición que hacerte, Emmett -se dirigió a él.

-Vos diréis -concordó él.

-Asbath es un gran Reino y necesita que alguien lo gobierne con dedicación, no desde la distancia, como sólo podría hacerlo yo -comenzó a explicarle. -Debería viajar continuamente para solventar todos los asuntos que se fueran presentando y acabaría por descuidar ambos Reinos. Además -le lanzó una rápida mirada a su esposa, -no sé si Rosalie te habrá informado de ello pero Alice está esperando un hijo.

A pesar de que todos los presentes estaban al tanto de tan feliz acontecimiento, no se hicieron esperar los vítores y buenos deseos hacia la Reina quien asentía con la cabeza sonriente, halagada por las muestras de cariño.

El rostro de Emmett, hasta entonces severo, se endulzó lleno de alegría por la buena nueva, aunque tuvo que reprimirse, dadas las circunstancias.

-No sabéis lo feliz que me hace la noticia, os felicito a ambos -dijo sinceramente.

-También sabes lo que significa para mí después de lo sucedido -reconoció Jasper. -Y comprenderás mejor que nadie que no quisiera ausentarme de aquí si no fuera estrictamente necesario.

-Por supuesto que me hago cargo, Majestad -repuso más confiado, -pero no entiendo en que puedo seros útil.

-Necesito que seas mi ojos, mi voz, mi Mano -hizo hincapié en esto último.

-¿Vuestra Mano? -titubeó sabiendo lo que aquello suponía... _la Mano del Rey._

-Necesito alguien leal y común a mis principios y mi forma de gobernar. Alguien en quien confiar el destino del Reino de Asbath sabiendo que impartirá justicia bajo mis mismos ideales y quiero que esa persona seas tú, Emmett -sentenció. -¿Acaso dudas o no te crees capaz? -indagó en vista de su silencio.

-En absoluto, Majestad -dijo tras una pausa. -Si vos me creéis merecedor de dicho cargo, lo desempeñaré con honor -agregó cuadrando sus hombros, henchido de orgullo.

-Entonces, imagino que ahora precisaremos de un nuevo Capitán -asintió complacido. -Y quién mejor que tú para elegir a tu sucesor. Así que, no veo porqué no podemos aprovechar la ocasión para que empieces a llevar a cabo tus funciones.

-De acuerdo, Majestad -se inclinó levemente.

Acto seguido se volteó hacia la zona donde se agrupaban los hombres de Asbath y no tardó en hallar entre sus rostros diligentes al hombre que consideraba más apropiado para ello.

-Francis -exclamó en voz alta.

Jasper sonrió satisfecho ante su elección. El joven se abría paso entre la muchedumbre y, un tanto inquieto, se acercó hasta Emmett, hincando su rodilla en el suelo y listo para su nombramiento.

-Levántate -le pidió Emmett.

Francis obedeció un tanto perplejo.

-No pongo en duda que aceptarías sin dilación este cargo -le aclaró Emmett. -Durante más de dos años has cumplido con ese deber de forma impoluta y desearía que siguieras haciéndolo, pero, únicamente si tú también lo deseas. No quiero que esta responsabilidad pese sobre tus hombros como una impuesta obligación. Deberá formar parte de tu vida, de ti, y deberás honrarla, siendo consecuente con tu elección.

En respuesta, Francis volvió a arrodillarse frente a él e inclinó la cabeza.

-Le haré honor a mi puesto, llevando mi lealtad a nuestros soberanos y el respeto a mis hombres por bandera -recitó con alta voz. -Y encomendaré mi vida por proteger la suya si fuera necesario.

Entonces, Emmett colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

-Francis, en nombre de Su Majestad, te proclamo Capitán de la Guardia de Asbath -decretó con solemnidad. -Que Dios te guíe -le hizo un gesto para que se irguiese.

Aún no lo había hecho cuando los hombres de ambos ejércitos lo vitorearon aclamándolo y, cuando se encaminó de vuelta a su lugar, Peter fue quien primero salió a su encuentro para felicitarlo. Jasper se regocijó al ver que los lazos que habían surgido en aquella batalla no se habían roto con su desenlace.

-Sabía que no erraba en mi elección -le mostró Jasper su aprobación. -Pero, de más esta decir que confío en que no desempeñes solo dicha tarea -miró a su hermana de reojo. -Por lo que, si no me equivoco, aún hay algo que resta por hacer ¿verdad?

Emmett parpadeó tragando saliva y miró a Rosalie con nerviosismo, quien cubría su boca con su mano tratando de ocultar su risa. Entonces, tomó aire y, haciendo acopio de todo su aplomo, volteó hacia Jasper.

-Majestad, quisiera que me concedierais la mano de vuestra hermana en matrimonio -recitó sin apenas respirar.

Jasper le sonrió y se acercó, golpeando amistosamente su hombro.

-Emmett, no sé si sabías que mi querida hermana es mayor que yo por unos cinco minutos -le contó a modo de confidencia.

-Pues no, Majestad -respondió sin estar muy seguro de adonde llevaba aquel comentario.

-Temo que si me niego, me amenace, como acostumbra a hacer, con reclamar el trono y arrebatármelo -bromeó, -así que no tengo más remedio que aceptar -le guiñó el ojo. -Eso sí, tengo dos condiciones.

-Las que digáis -sonrió con alivio.

-Primero, que la hagas feliz y segundo que dejes de llamarme _Majestad_, desde ya -le advirtió.

-Será un placer, Ma... Jasper -vaciló con media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-En ese caso -se alejó de ellos para dirigirse a los presentes. -Queridos ciudadanos, os informo que esta noche tenéis una nueva cita en este castillo. Celebraremos el matrimonio de los Marqueses de Asbath y brindaremos por el estado de buena esperanza de la Reina y la justa victoria en la batalla contra Adamón.

Y la estancia estalló en aplausos y alabanzas, recitando vítores a sus soberanos y buenos deseos a la futura pareja. Poco a poco, el Salón del Trono fue vaciándose, abandonándola los presentes con gran ánimo y expectación en vista de la próxima celebración.

Alice fue la primera en acercarse a Emmett, abrazándolo con cariño, mientras Jasper volvía a abrazar a su hermana.

-Dios mío, Jasper ¿Esta noche? -exclamaba ella emocionada. -Deberemos apurarnos si queremos que todo esté a punto.

-Ayer empezamos con los preparativos -le informó Bella.

-De hecho la iglesia ya está lista -intervino Leah.

-Y, tus costureras conocen tan bien tus medidas que anoche comenzaron con tu vestido, a pesar de tu ausencia -agregó Alice con aire travieso.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos del novio -afirmó Edward mientras Jacob golpeaba el hombro de un atónito Emmett.

-Pero antes, jovencitos, tengo que echar un vistazo a ese brazo -los interrumpió Carlisle. -¿Me acompañas Charles? Necesito que controles a este par -señaló a los dos muchachos que le hacían un mohín.

Jasper observaba con gran interés la escena. Las muchachas arrastraban a Rosalie hacia la parte trasera de la sala para tomar un atajo hacia las habitaciones, haciendo los hombres lo mismo con Emmett. De repente, sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

-No esperaba menos de ti.

-Tía -exclamó con sonrisa triste. -No sé si sea suficiente -admitió mirando la puerta por donde se había alejado su hermana.

-Por lo visto es más de lo que ella esperaba -lo alentó. -Emmett la hará feliz.

-Lo sé, pero tal vez sea demasiado duro para ella vivir lejos de nosotros -suspiró pesadamente.

-Pero tienes un motivo para haber tomado dicha decisión ¿verdad? -rodeó su brazo con el suyo y lo instó a caminar con ella y abandonar el Salón.

-Creo que para Rosalie sería más fácil sobrellevar la nostalgia que para Emmett la apatía -aventuró él. -Emmett podría ayudarme en mi tarea viviendo aquí con nosotros, pero no creo que eso sea suficiente para alguien de su temperamento y me sería mucho más útil en Asbath. Por otro lado, Rosalie podría aliviar su añoranza viniendo a visitarnos cuando guste.

-Tú mismo estás respondiendo a tu inquietud -lo miró Esme con aprobación.

-Aún así me gustaría hablar con ella -le confesó. -Con el nombramiento de Emmett necesito concretar algunas cosas así que voy a estar en mi escritorio. Dile que venga a verme cuando pueda -le pidió.

-Muy bien -respondió, despidiéndose de su sobrino, besando su mejilla.

Jasper vio a su tía alejarse y se dirigió al Torreón Sur. Tenía intención de redactarle algunas pautas a seguir a Emmett para la organización de Asbath, aprovechando que todos estarían ocupados con los preparativos de la boda. Aquella celebración le dejaba un sabor agridulce en los labios, pero se convenció de que aquello era lo mejor para Rosalie y decidió concentrarse en aquel laudo.

Absorto en aquel documento, las horas pasaron mucho más rápidas de lo que habría esperado y no fue consciente de ello hasta que vio aparecer a su hermana con una bandeja llena de comida.

-Puedo pasar -le preguntó desde la puerta, haciendo que su hermano levantara la vista de su escritorio por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Sí, claro -se apresuró por retirar los pliegos de papel, dejando espacio para la bandeja.

-Con tanto ajetreo, no se servirá la comida en el comedor -le comentó. -Cada uno está acudiendo a la cocina a robarle algo a Charlotte conforme les va asaltando el apetito -bromeó. -Me ha dicho nuestra tía que querías hablarme, así que he decidido que podemos tomarnos un pequeño descanso y aprovechar para comer y conversar.

-¿Cómo está yendo todo? -se interesó él, mientras se servía un poco de carne en un plato.

-Mi vestido ya está casi listo -le contó. -Pero no creo que me hayas llamado para saber eso ¿o sí? -supuso ella.

-En realidad no -reconoció él tras lo que hizo una pausa. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Rosalie? ¿No confiabas en mí?

-Yo sí confiaba en ti, pero Emmett no confiaba en sí mismo. Como imagino que ya sabrás, Emmett no creía ser digno de mí y refrenaba continuamente mis intenciones de hacerlo -le confesó. -Aunque, reconozco que hubo ocasiones en las que creí que te negarías.

-Ahora que sé lo que es amar a alguien, no creo posible el haberme negado -le aclaró. -Pero tienes que admitir que es una situación que escapa de todo lo establecido.

-¿Qué te preocupa? -lo miró recelosa, sabiendo que aquellas palabras significaban mucho más de lo que parecían.

-Que no estés de acuerdo con mi proceder -alegó él.

-Jasper, desde el momento en que me enamoré de Emmett supe que mi título iba a ser un obstáculo que solventar y aceptaba ser despojada de todo si con eso podía estar con él.

-Yo nunca te habría despojado de todo -atajó él. -Por eso me angustia que lo que os estoy ofreciendo no sea suficiente.

-Es mucho más de lo que esperaba, Jasper -tomó su mano cariñosamente. -Es cierto que voy a extrañaros, pero voy a tener mi propia familia y mi propio hogar y Emmett sentirá que está pagando con su esfuerzo y dedicación el cargo que le has ofrecido, sintiéndose útil, y no como un simple advenedizo. Disculpa mi franqueza pero creo que no habríamos permanecido aquí ni un mes y Emmett ya se sentiría como un león enjaulado, ocioso e inservible.

-Creo que no lo podrías haber expresado mejor -lanzó una leve risa. -Entonces ¿eres feliz? -quiso asegurarse.

-Mucho -acercó su mano a sus labios para besarla -y es gracias a ti. Pero ahora come -le pidió. -Nos espera un largo día por delante.

.

.

§ ~ * ~ §

.

.

Emmett terminó de abotonarse su jubón frente al espejo de la cómoda. Aún le sorprendía la rapidez con que las costureras habían tomado una de dichas prendas de su baúl y habían trabajado en él, convirtiendo aquel sobrio tejido en un elegante y fino brocado. Observó su imagen mientras abrochaba el cincho de su espada a la cintura y le costó reconocerse en el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ropajes, siendo un hombre de batalla como había sido hasta entonces, pero debería hacerlo a partir de ese momento, ostentando los cargos que ostentaba. Marqués de Asbath y Mano del Rey. Emmett tembló ante el sonido de esas últimas palabras en su mente y lo que ellas significaban. Desde ese día, Emmett tenía potestad para gobernar Asbath como si del Rey se tratase, siguiendo siempre sus leyes y normas establecidas, claro, aunque eso no lo liberaba de ninguna responsabilidad en caso alguno. Suyas serían las decisiones y debía ser consciente de sus actos.

Volvió a preguntarse, como hubo hecho a lo largo de toda la tarde, si Jasper había sido consecuente con su petición y, al igual que las veces anteriores, se convenció de que sí. Por mucho que Jasper hubiera querido vanagloriarse para con su hermana, jamás le habría entregado el destino de su pueblo a alguien que él no hubiera considerado digno. Volvió repetirse que sería capaz de sobrellevar esa pesada carga, por la confianza de Jasper, por el bienestar de su pueblo, pero, sobre todo, por el amor de Rosalie. Por ella afrontaría ese desafío, siendo el hombre que ella merecía.

-Emmett, ¿puedo pasar? -escuchó de repente la voz de Alice detrás de la puerta.

-Adelante, Majestad -la invitó a entrar, inclinándose en cuanto ella lo hizo.

-Creo que es muy injusto por tu parte y conociéndome a mí desde hace más tiempo que a Jasper lo llames por su nombre y a mí no -le hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Lo siento, Alice. Aún me cuesta trabajo -se pasó la mano por el pelo con gesto infantil.

-Pues acostúmbrate, cuñadito -se burló ella.

-Entendido, cuñadita -le siguió el juego, haciendo que ella lanzase una risita.

-Esto es para ti -extendió ella sus manos, mostrándole algo en lo que no había reparado hasta entonces. -Ven, déjame que te la coloque -le pidió.

Era una larga capa de terciopelo negro, ribeteada en plata y cuyo tacto era tan suave como los pétalos de una rosa, algo digno de Reyes.

-Listo -le dijo cuando terminó de abrochársela. -Mírate.

Y lo primero en lo que se posaron sus ojos fue en el broche que descansaba sobre su pecho sujetando la capa; una mano extendida de plata.

-No sé que decir -titubeó él.

-Sé que aturde -se mostró comprensiva. -Tu vida ha dado un giro rotundo en cuestión de horas, pero sé que eres muy capaz y que no decepcionarás a Jasper.

-Gracias por todo -le sonrió él.

-Si piensas que yo tuve algo que ver con lo sucedido esta mañana, estás muy equivocado -le aclaró ella. -Es cierto que consultó conmigo sus planes pero fue él quien tomó la decisión. Aunque, si hubiera tenido que intervenir, lo habría hecho. No puedo dejar a mi bebé sin su tío favorito -añadió con aire risueño.

-Favorito y único -apuntó él divertido. -Lo que me recuerda una cosa.

Se acercó a ella y la albergó entre sus brazos, casi perdiéndose su cuerpo menudo entre ellos.

-Muchas felicidades -besó su mejilla.

-Interrumpo -escucharon la voz de Francis en la puerta.

-¡Nuestro querido, Capitán! -exclamó Alice separándose de Emmett y volteando hacia la puerta.

-Majestad -se inclinó él sonriente. -Permitidme que os felicite por vuestro embarazo.

-Muchas gracias -respondió ella animada. -Y yo te felicito por tu cargo. Tu hermana Selene estará loca de contenta cuando se entere.

-Al menos dejará de molestarme diciéndome que soy el eterno sustituto de Emmett -bromeó él.

-Qué diría la cándida y bondadosa Selene si supiera lo que piensas de ella -se rió Emmett.

-Sí, sí, cándida, bondadosa y hasta dulce... pero con los demás -se quejó Francis.

-Bueno, será mejor que me retire -anunció Alice yendo hacia la puerta. -Debo apurar a Rosalie o tendréis que esperar sentados a que llegue la novia.

Francis la cerró cuando se hubo marchado y, con una exagerada reverencia, se dirigió a Emmett.

-Lord Mano -lo saludó con aire solemne. -¿O preferís Excelencia?

-¿En qué momento decidí hacerte Capitán? -elevó la vista al cielo.

-Sospecho que en el mismo que decidiste hacerme tu padrino de bodas -se mofó él.

-Touché -hizo Emmett una mueca.

-Sabes que desempeñaré ambos papeles con orgullo -dijo en tono serio.

-Y lo más importante de todo... lo harás muy bien -palmeó su hombro.

-¿Nervioso? -preguntó con ironía.

-Mucho -admitió Emmett.

-Mira que te lo tenías calladito -le reprochó. -¿De verdad volviste a Asbath huyendo de ella?

-Si hubieras estado en mi lugar...

-Habría luchado hasta el final -lo interrumpió. -Pudiste haberla perdido.

-Si no te conociera diría que estás enamorado, oyéndote hablar con tanta pasión -alegó sorprendido.

-Bien sabes que no, igual que sabes que soy de la opinión de que se puede llegar a desear a muchas mujeres a lo largo de nuestra vida, pero amar, sólo a una -le recordó. -Por eso mismo, el día que la encuentre, no me andaré con reparos y falsos impedimentos. Si ella me corresponde, me enfrentaré al mundo entero si es necesario.

-Que Dios nos encuentre confesados si llega ese día -se burló Emmett.

-Y tú que lo veas -sentenció con sorna. -Pero por ahora, será mejor que vayamos hacia la iglesia o la novia hará que el Rey se quede sin su Mano.

-Tienes razón -concordó Emmett sonriendo.

No había exagerado al decirle a Francis de su nerviosismo. Conforme se adentraron en la abarrotada iglesia, encaminándose hacia el altar, su corazón comenzó a latir enloquecido por la expectación. Quiso concentrarse en la coloreada luz que se filtraba a través de las vidrieras, entregándoles los últimos rayos de la tarde, pero aquella calidez le recordó lo anaranjado del crepúsculo que disfrutara el día anterior con Rosalie en sus brazos. Trató en vano de distraer su mente, posando sus ojos en el centenar de rosas blancas que adornaban las columnatas, pero la suavidad de sus pétalos le hizo rememorar la tersura de su piel bajo sus manos...

Todo le traía la imagen de Rosalie a su mente, desde la cosa más simple hasta la más compleja, todo. Y quiso que el tiempo volara rápido por una vez en la vida para que se consumiera esa espera previa y hacerla su esposa, cuanto antes.

De pronto, el tañido de las campanas le anunció el momento que tanto ansiaba y, al posar la vista en la entrada de la iglesia la encontró, del brazo de su hermano, traspasándolo su imagen como una certera flecha. Aquella deidad del lago volvía a él con un halo de hermosura infinita, rodeándola, y Emmett se sintió el ser más afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra ante la certeza de que aquella belleza personificada en el cuerpo de una mujer iba a ser su esposa. Su cabello dorado caía en ondulante cascada sobre uno de sus hombros, con un medio recogido que liberaba su rostro, mostrando todo su esplendor, sonriente y con la mirada azul brillante. Lo blanco de su vestido le daba un aspecto aún más glorioso. La falda plisada que surgía desde la línea de la cadera que la ribeteaba con diminutas flores, se esparcía con cada uno de sus pasos, convirtiendo su caminar en una danza etérea. El corpiño del vestido abrazaba a la perfección cada una de las líneas de su cuerpo, estilizando de forma exquisita su figura y su escote recto, adornado también con flores, dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, desde los que caían con vaporosa muselina las amplias y transparentes mangas. Rosalie era una aparición, algo propio de un sueño y, cuando la vio sonreír para él, Emmett deseó no despertar jamás.

El sueño se hizo realidad al entregársela Jasper, dejando la mano de su hermana sobre la suya. Ella lo recorrió con la mirada llena de orgullo, fijando su vista en el broche que pendía en su pecho y dibujándose una sonrisa en su rostro.

El obispo alzó los brazos dando comienzo a la ceremonia, entonando el acostumbrado sermón sobre lo que Las Santas Escrituras refieren sobre el matrimonio. Emmett lanzó una fugaz mirada a Rosalie quien respondió de igual modo, compartiendo un momento de complicidad. Aquellas palabras resonaban vacías para ellos en comparación con las miles de promesas que habían intercambiado el día anterior. Eran conscientes de que debían dar ese paso y presentar de ese modo su relación ante el mundo, pero hacía horas que ya eran marido y mujer, aunque sólo lo supieran ellos dos.

De repente, ambos vieron a Francis adelantarse, extendiendo una de sus manos, portando las alianzas; el momento de los votos había llegado.

Emmett tomó los anillos y le entregó el suyo a Rosalie, sosteniendo su mano izquierda entre las suyas. Fijó sus ojos en los de ella e, inspirando profundamente, comenzó a recitar sus votos.

-Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo, te lo ofrezco con amor y lleno de dicha. De hoy en adelante, te amaré, te reconfortaré y te refugiaré entre mis brazos, anteponiéndote a cualquier cosa y permaneciéndote fiel todos los días de nuestras vidas. Rosalie, se mi compañera y yo seré tuyo por siempre.

Recibiendo una sonrisa de aceptación por parte de Rosalie, Emmett deslizó el anillo por su dedo y, con mirada expectante, mantuvo su mano entre la suya, esperando que ella recitara sus votos. Rosalie presionó levemente sus dedos antes de comenzar.

-Emmett, hoy uno mi vida a la tuya, no simplemente como tu esposa, sino como tu amiga, tu amante y tu confidente. Déjame ser el hombro donde te apoyes, la roca en la que te sientes a descansar y tu compañera de por vida. Contigo, a tu lado, recorreré mi senda, de hoy en adelante.

Sonriéndole Emmett ampliamente, Rosalie colocó el anillo en su dedo y, aún no había terminado el obispo de lanzar sus bendiciones sobre los recién casados que Rosalie ya se había lanzado a los brazos de Emmett que la rodeaban con fuerza, mientras la besaba con fervor, alentados por los silbidos y aplausos que se alzaban a su alrededor, dando así fin a la ceremonia.

Ya en el comedor, todos los comensales comían y bebían en honor a los novios. Se había dispuesto una gran cantidad de mesas sobre caballetes para albergar a los centenares de asistentes que reían y brindaban a la salud de la pareja, presidiendo la estancia toda la Familia Real al completo, reunida en la gran mesa de roble donde solían compartir las comidas. A pesar del acto simbólico donde Rosalie renunciaba a su título, pasando a ser Marquesa de Asbath al unirse en matrimonio a Emmett, no se escatimó en absoluto a la hora de servir el banquete, cosa que a nadie extrañó. Rosalie seguía siendo la hermana del Rey y, para muchos, seguiría siendo por siempre la Princesa de Los Lagos. Tal y como hicieran en la boda de Edward y Bella, algunos sirvientes, de ambos reinos en esta ocasión, tomaron instrumentos y comenzaron a amenizar la velada, con animadas tocatas y alentando a los asistentes a danzar.

Rosalie fue la primera de la mesa que arrastró a Emmett al centro del salón para unirse a la danza, siguiéndoles Leah con Jacob y Alice con un reticente Jasper quien no aceptó hasta que Carlisle le aseguró que un par de bailes no le harían daño al niño. Quien sí se negó en rotundo fue Bella, era de esperarse, así que Edward se adelantó a las intenciones de su padre y le robó las atenciones de su madre, quien reía mientras su hijo la acompañaba a unirse con el resto de bailarines. Carlisle le lanzó una mirada de fingida resignación a Bella conforme se levantaba para ocupar el sitio de su hijo.

-Siento que no puedas disfrutar del baile por mi culpa -se disculpó ella.

-No te preocupes -la tranquilizó. -Es una hermosa visión ver a los dos seres que más amo así, juntos y sonriendo -agregó con la mirada perdida en su mujer y su hijo.

-Debe ser maravilloso -la escuchó murmurar con cierta aflicción, difícil de descifrar.

-Bella, ¿hay algo que te preocupa? -quiso saber él.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, sintiendo sus mejillas arder de forma delatora.

-No me hace falta entender de medicina para saberlo -señaló. -Puedes confiar en mí -trató de alentarla.

-En realidad, hay algo que quisiera preguntarte -aceptó con timidez.

-Tú dirás -la animó sonriente.

Bella asintió aunque vacilante. Hablar de un tema así no le resultaba nada fácil. Sin embargo, tenía la esperanza de que su experiencia le diera algo de claridad a esa duda que la estaba atormentando desde la noche anterior.

-Sé que los síntomas de embarazo en una mujer suelen aparecer a las pocas semanas pero, ¿es posible que aparezcan antes? -le preguntó finalmente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -inquirió Carlisle sin comprender.

-He leído que, en ocasiones, una mujer puede saber el momento en que concibe -afirmó titubeante.

-Entiendo -respondió pensativo. -Verás -tomó su mano con calidez, -mis conocimientos de medicina me obligarían a decirte que eso no es posible, que el cuerpo de una mujer precisa de esas semanas para empezar a experimentar los cambios que siguen a la concepción. Sin embargo, tenemos justo frente a nosotros la prueba evidente de que ese mito es cierto.

Casi de forma involuntaria, Bella desvió la mirada hacia Edward y Esme quienes, ajenos a su conversación, reían y giraban con las manos entrelazadas.

-Entonces, Esme...

-Desde el mismo instante en que vertí mi semilla en ella.

Bella bajó su rostro enrojecido al escuchar aquella afirmación.

-No te avergüences -le dijo con tono sosegado. -Es algo natural pero entiendo que te incomode hablarlo conmigo. Sería bueno que conversases con Esme, nadie mejor que ella para explicarte lo que sintió, aunque si puedo adelantarte algo. Desde ese mismo día, no fue capaz de probar las manzanas hasta que dio luz a Edward, y te diré que es su fruta favorita.

-Yo... no he podido probar el venado, y eso que me encanta -admitió en un hilo de voz. -Pero, lo más sorprendente de todo es que cada vez que pienso en ello y trato de convencerme de que no es posible, el pensamiento se vuelve irrefutable, incuestionable, como si estuviera intentando negar que el Sol sale por el Este.

-Puedes esperar a tu primera falta si quieres -le sonrió satisfecho. -Pero no sé si podré ocultárselo a Esme.

-¿Ocultarme qué, querido? -la voz de Esme que se hallaba a su lado acompañada de Edward los sorprendió a ambos.

-Que me muero de ganas de bailar contigo -alegó Carlisle con rapidez, levantándose y tomando la mano de su esposa, volviendo a llevarla al centro del salón.

Edward ocupó de nuevo su asiento y le dio un leve beso en los labios a Bella.

-¿De verdad no bailarías conmigo aunque fuera una sola vez? -le pidió con expresión infantil.

Ella negó con la cabeza, bajando su rostro, revoloteando en su mente la conversación que había mantenido con Carlisle. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas contárselo a Edward pero ¿y si estaba equivocada? Algo en su mente le gritó como un reproche que no lo estaba y suspiró derrotada.

-Bella, ¿qué sucede? -leyó Edward la desazón de su rostro.

-Nada, yo...

-Te conozco mejor de lo que crees, Bella -le aseguró. -Te siento extraña desde anoche, inquieta, incluso más pálida que de costumbre. Apenas has probado el venado con lo que te gusta.

Edward pinchó un pequeño trozo de carne acercándolo a su boca y Bella, inconscientemente, apartó su cara con una mueca asqueada. Alarmado por su reacción, dejó el cubierto sobre el plato y tomó sus mejillas. Edward trató de hacer memoria rápidamente. El día que partieron hacia Adamón, Bella había amanecido indispuesta al llegar su periodo, no era posible que estuviera en estado... ¿Entonces? ¿Le ocurriría algo más grave? ¿Sería eso de lo que estaba hablando con su padre, habiéndolos interrumpido ellos al volver a la mesa?

-Bella, ¿qué te pasa? -le exigió saber. -¿Te ocurre algo? ¿De qué hablabas con mi padre? -indagó angustiado.

Bella apartó las manos de Edward de su rostro y las sostuvo entre las suyas, decidida a contarle sus sospechas.

-Estoy bien -quiso tranquilizarle, -pero anoche...

-¿Anoche qué? -preguntó impaciente.

-Pensarás que estoy loca -espetó de repente sacudiendo su cabeza.

-Quien va a enloquecer soy yo si no me dices que pasa. Por favor, Bella.

-Es que no se cómo hacer para que me entiendas -se lamentó.

-Empieza por contarme a qué te referías con "anoche" -le dijo más calmando, queriendo facilitar su tarea.

-A cuando... estuvimos juntos -titubeó al sentir el rubor de sus mejillas.

-¿Te dañé de algún modo? -preguntó preocupado entendiendo de que momento le hablaba. -¿Te sentiste mal?

-No, Edward -sonrió ella ante su inquietud. -De hecho me sentí muy bien, como si me rociara una lluvia cálida, de pura energía.

Edward la miró confuso.

-Bueno, dadas las circunstancias... ¿o es que tú nunca antes...?

-No seas tonto -acarició ella su cabello sonriendo. -Sabes que siempre es maravilloso, pero anoche fue mucho más que eso. Puede que sea lo más extraño que hayas escuchado jamás pero -hizo una pausa tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, -sentí que mi vientre se llenaba de vida.

Edward sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco. Acercó una de sus manos, temblorosa, al vientre de su esposa, con su mirada fija en su cuerpo, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de decirle.

-Puede parecer una locura y ojalá supieras como me siento -prosiguió ella. -Todo mi ser reacciona ante ese pensamiento como si se tratase de la verdad más absoluta y cada vez que intento convencerme de que no es posible, siento como si estuviera repudiando la vida que crece dentro de mí, llenándome de culpabilidad. Tu padre me ha contado que tu madre...

Edward no la dejó continuar. La estrechó entre sus brazos y buscó sus labios con urgencia. Bella se sintió turbada ante su intensidad, ante la emoción que le transmitía aquel abrazo y el amor que irradiaba aquel beso. Notó la sal entremezclarse en su bocas y Bella alzó sus manos hasta el rostro de Edward, capturando sus lágrimas entre sus dedos, respondiendo a su beso con el corazón golpeando su pecho estremecido.

Separaron sus labios faltos de aire y Bella se perdió en la esmeraldas de sus ojos que brillaban deslumbrantes. Edward la observó un instante y volvió a abrazarla en un arrebato, embriagado de esa dicha que colmaba sus sentidos.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces, Bella -susurró con voz trémula contra su cabello. -Me gustaría tanto que entraras en mi alma, y vieras.

-Tu felicidad sólo es comparable a la mía -le aseguró. -Y cuando tu padre me ha contado sobre tu madre me he sentido tan liberada.

-Mi madre me ha contado esa historia miles de veces -se separó de ella, acariciando su rostro sonriente. -Pero jamás pensé que pudiera ocurrirte a ti lo mismo.

-Siento habérselo contado a él antes que a ti -se disculpó. -Es que, estaba tan llena de dudas.

-No tienes que justificarte -la reconfortó. -Dada la situación es más que comprensible.

Ambos miraron hacia el centro del salón y, sorprendentemente se toparon con las miradas de Carlisle y Esme, que les sonreían con complicidad.

-No sé porqué, tengo la ligera sospecha de que mi madre ya lo sabe -aventuró Edward divertido.

-Eso parece -asintió Bella.

-En ese caso...

-Espera -lo detuvo ella viendo sus intenciones. -¿No deberíamos esperar?

-¿A qué? -se encogió él de hombros. -Si tú estás segura, yo también -le sonrió confidente.

Se puso en pié y, alzando su copa, tomó uno de los cubiertos y lo golpeó repetidas veces contra el metal, llamando la atención de todos, dejando de sonar incluso la música.

-¿Qué sucede, Edward? -preguntó extrañado Jasper, habiendo cesado todos de bailar.

-Tengo algo muy importante que anunciaros -declaró con alta voz. -Amigos, quiero que alcéis vuestras copas y brindéis conmigo -se dirigió a todos los presentes. -La Princesa Bella y yo estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo.

El salón explotó en júbilo y aplausos, mientras sus familias se acercaban para felicitarlos llenos entusiasmo. Charles abrazó a su hija emocionado por la noticia de su primer nieto, con Alice impaciente alrededor deseando felicitarla, mientras los muchachos hacían objeto de sus bromas a un condescenciente Edward. Juntos brindaron por ellos alzando sus copas, por enésima vez, tanto que había que celebrar aquella noche... El retorno de los valientes soldados a casa sanos y salvos y con la victoria en sus manos; el matrimonio de Rosalie y Emmett; la investidura de Emmett como Marqués y Mano del Rey y el nombramiento de Francis como Capitán; el compromiso de Jacob y Leah; el embarazo de Alice y ahora el de Bella.

Sin duda aquel día fue más que memorable y permanecería durante muchísimos años en la memoria de los ciudadanos. La prosperidad y bonanza que auguraban los tiempos venideros era encomiable y difícil de enturbiar y la serenidad y la fortuna reinarían en aquellas tierras...

...a no ser que alguien se empeñara en lo contrario...

* * *

**Ericastelo, ****Nyleve Black Mayfair, MERYSUN, Hadelqui, marijo cullen, Joslin WeasleyC, ALE, elizabeth1485, Alcatraces, kate-cullen-hale, miraura, je_tatica, Bonnie Boleyn, AnUsKy, leni, heidye, Sol20002005, sakura-chan94, AkHaNe, Ixtab-chan, Lily, veronica paola, Rei Hino Cullen, abba24, Shio Lawliet, sol y luna 0428, fabi91, NayruOne, BeliceAurora-Cullen, Romy92, Allelu, Midnight, lkdv, Yacko Angel Delirium, ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-, Alyssa Eris, RosalieHaledeCullen, alicebhaleculle, NinaYuriko**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios!!!!**

**Tal vez este capítulo ha vuelto ser demasiado largo (casi 16 páginas otra vez, Dios) pero quería complacer a quienes querían leer algo de Bella y Edward (cosa que no tenía previsto hacer). Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Con este capítulo llegamos al final. Creo que tenía poco sentido alargarlo más... y si alguien me pregunta por la noche de bodas, Emmett y Rosalie ya nos obsequiaron con ella en el capítulo anterior no? ;-) y prefería añadir la última escena entre Edward y Bella.**

**Ya sólo queda que paséis página y leáis el epílogo, os adelanto que, aunque no lo parezca, hace referencia a la secuela y es posible que no entendáis ciertas cosas que se irán aclarando, pero.... antes de que lo leáis ¿qué tal dejarle un review a la escritora? Lo merece ¿no? jijijiji**

**Besos!!!!**

**^3^ **


	34. Chapter 34

EPILOGO

Parecía que llevaba siglos cayendo.

-¡Vuela! -escuchó una voz como un susurro en la oscuridad, pero él no sabía volar, así que lo único que podía hacer era caer.

James miró hacia abajo, entre jirones grises de niebla el suelo se acercaba amenazante a él. Sentía que estaba cayendo y sabía qué le esperaba al llegar abajo. Pero no se puede caer eternamente, ni siquiera en sueños. Sabía que despertaría un momento antes de chocar contra el suelo; uno se despierta siempre antes de chocar contra el suelo.

-¿Y si no te despiertas? -preguntó aquella voz.

El suelo estaba ya más cerca, aunque todavía muy lejos. Hacía mucho frío allí, en la oscuridad. No había ni sol ni estrellas; nada más que el suelo que se alzaba para aplastarlo, los jirones de niebla gris y la voz susurrante. Sintió deseos de blasfemar en voz alta.

-No blasfemes. Vuela.

-Ni que fuera tan sencillo -espetó lleno de sarcasmo.

-¿Tú lo has intentado alguna vez?.

La voz era de timbre indefinido, ambigua, bien podía ser de hombre o mujer. James trató de averiguar de dónde provenía. Alzó la vista y vio un ave que sobrevolaba por encima de él dando círculos. Habría jurado que era un cuervo si su plumaje no hubiera sido de un color fuego brillante.

-¡Vuela! -insistió aquella voz anodina.

-Estás disfrutando con esto ¿verdad? -escupió con impotencia.

-En absoluto -repuso con monótona voz.

-Pues deja de cacarear y ayúdame -le exigió.

-Es lo que intento -repuso el ave. -¿Por casualidad no tendrás algo de maíz?

Como si aquella pregunta tuviera algún sentido dentro de aquel absurdo, James metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, arremolinándose de súbito la oscuridad como una espiral a su alrededor. Palpó algunos granos en el bolsillo, tal vez en otras circunstancias se habría preguntado qué hacían ahí. Cuando sacó la mano algunos se le escaparon entre los dedos y cayeron, como caía él.

-¿Eres un cuervo de verdad? -preguntó James al posarse el pájaro en su mano para comer.

-¿Estás cayendo de verdad? -replicó con su insustancial voz.

-No es más que un maldito sueño -le dijo.

-¿Tú crees?

-En cuanto choque contra el suelo, me despertaré -le aseguró con firmeza.

-En cuanto choques contra el suelo, morirás -repuso el ave con tono despreocupado y siguió comiendo.

James miró abajo. Ya alcanzaba a ver las bien conocidas cumbres de las Tierras Altas cubiertas de nieve y, a sus pies la Fortaleza Roja que se confundía con el color carmesí del Anillo de Desolación, formando una mancha semejante a la sangre que se iba escurriendo entre la negra espesura del bosque. El suelo se iba acercando y James volvió a blasfemar para sus adentros.

-Así no ganas nada -dijo el ave de fuego. -Lo que tienes que hacer es volar. No debe ser tan difícil para un guerrero como tú. Yo estoy volando.

-¡Maldita urraca! -escupió. -¡Yo no tengo alas como tú! -gritó. Un dolor en el costado le hizo dibujar una mueca al sentir como le traspasaba por completo.

-A lo mejor si las tienes -repuso en cambio. -Hay muchos tipos de alas.

James se miró los brazos y las piernas. Estaba muy delgado; no era más que piel tensa sobre los huesos. Trató de hacer memoria pero no recordaba jamás haber sentido su cuerpo tan enjuto. Y le dolía, todos los músculos de su anatomía ardían, como si miles de alfileres se clavaran en él. De súbito un rostro surgió de la niebla gris, de mirada oscura y la negrura de la noche enmarcando sus facciones.

-Nos superaréis en perversidad pero nunca en astucia, James -le escuchó decir.

El ave se sacudió y remontó el vuelo lanzando un graznido.

-Olvídate de eso -le gritó con voz aguda ahora. -No pienses en eso, es lo que menos falta te hace así que olvídalo.

Volvió a posarse sobre James, esta vez en su hombro y comenzó a picotear su cabello hasta que el rostro se esfumó. En su lugar, volvió a aparecer el suelo, cada vez más cerca. Los jirones de niebla aullaban en sus oídos mientras consumía el espacio que lo separaba de la superficie, desplomándose hacia ella.

-¿Qué diablos haces? -inquirió sacudiendo sus brazos, tratando de espantarlo y alejarlo de él.

-Enseñarte a volar.

-Ya te dije que no sé volar, pájaro estúpido.

-Pues estás volando.

-¿Estás ciego? -bramó James. -¡No estoy volando, estoy cayendo!

-Todo vuelo empieza con una caída -dijo el ave. -Mira abajo.

-Sé lo que hay abajo -repuso con desprecio.

-¡Mira abajo!

James obedeció en un impulso y sintió como se le licuaban las entrañas. El suelo ascendía hacia él a toda velocidad, pero el mundo entero se concentraba allí, bajo sus ojos. Lo veía todo con claridad pasmosa, el Reino entero y mucho más allá, incluso a cada uno de los que allí se encontraban.

Vio Adamón, sus sillares rojos surgiendo de la roca virgen rodeada por aquella muralla que parecía infranqueable, hasta ahora. El árido anillo que la rodeaba no había sido más que una barrera inútil, con su aridez, mas en ese instante se veía sembrada de lenguas de fuego. Decenas de piras funerarias se esparcían alrededor como gotas ardientes, consumiendo los restos de sus hombres caídos en la batalla siendo una de ellas, situada frente al portón principal la más grande de todos, como una gran joya que pende en mitad de un collar de perlas; el Rey había muerto. Sintió deseos de arrodillarse, enrabietado por la pérdida de su soberano, pero sus músculos no respondieron a su petición, la velocidad del aire en su caída sostenía su cuerpo como si cada uno de sus miembros estuvieran sostenidos por cuerdas, como esos títeres de madera y trapo con los que jugaban los bufones. Trató de mover la cabeza y esta vez sí lo consiguió, siguiendo la línea de fuego hasta el pie de las Tierras Altas. Su vista quedó fija en un montículo de piedras, colocados de forma armoniosa señalando la entrada de una gruta y con la tierra batida entorno a ella pisoteada por huellas de cascos de caballos. La furia le estrujó el estómago, mientras una fulminante certeza tomaba cuerpo en su mente. Entonces su visión se alzó y se topó con decenas de columnas de humo que surgían de entre las escarpadas cumbres. Hombres y mujeres caminaban entre la nieve o se sentaban frente a las numerosas y esparcidas cuevas excavadas en las caras de la montaña, calentándose en las fogatas y ahumando carne para el invierno que ya empezaba a blanquear toda la ladera. Quiso gritar para que volvieran al castillo, aquello aún no había terminado, pero el aire le golpeó la cara, recordándole cual sería el final de su trayecto.

De súbito, el mundo dio un vertiginoso giro y decenas de láminas de argentadas aguas se extendían frente a él. A lo lejos, un castillo se alzaba en el horizonte y una única y tenue luz brillaba en uno de sus torreones. Pareciendo sus deseos ser suficiente como para dominar sus ojos, se concentraron en aquel destello, acercándose su imagen rápidamente, y una pequeña ventana apareció frente a él. En el interior de aquel marco de piedra, una muchacha de largos cabellos negros descansaba en un lecho, sus manos colocadas sobre su abultado vientre.

En ese instante, notó un fuerte picotazo en el centro de su frente que lo cegó de dolor y después, ese ardor se extendió hasta sus ojos. Trató de abrirlos pero sintió que tres bolas flameantes surgían de su rostro, dos de sus orbes y otra un poco más arriba, desde su frente picoteada. El cuervo rojo trazó con una de las uñas de su pata una línea entre ellos, convirtiéndolo en un pequeño brazalete de tres cuentas de coral. Lo dejó caer introduciendo su pico en el aro imaginario que las unía y lo hizo girar con rapidez, sacudiendo la cabeza y lanzándolo al firmamento con un golpe seco.

Las cuentas ardientes se expandieron como grandes esferas que se alzaron formando un triángulo perfecto, dos en la base y la otra sobre estás, en el centro. La de la derecha tomó un color dorado, brillante, ambarino; la que se elevaba sobre las otras dos se tornó anaranjada como una mandarina madura, refulgiendo con calidez; por último, la de la izquierda se inflamó hasta convertirse en una bola de sangre, oscura y espesa. El hilo que las mantenía unidas empezó a acortarse, mientras, en el centro de la figura surgía otra esfera, de color cenizo, sin luz, sin materia. Parecía querer absorber a sus hermanas con ansia, atrayéndolas cada vez más. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se unieron, empezando a comprimirse en cuanto tomaron contacto, haciéndose aquella fusión cada vez más y más pequeña, convirtiéndose al final en un pequeño punto. De repente estalló, y James sintió que aquel fuego pasaba como gotas de infierno por encima de él, consumiéndolo, pero lanzó un grito de liberación ante la epifanía que en ese instante se revelaba en su mente.

-Bien, ya lo sabes -le susurró el cuervo rojo posado en su hombro. -Ya sabes por qué tienes que vivir.

Sí, ahora lo sabía, pero miró y lo que vio era desolador. Ya no había más que nieve y muerte, un páramo helado en el que se alzaban blancos carámbanos dentados, como brazos a la espera de acogerlo. Ascendían hacia él como lanzas, y se sintió perdido.

-Ahora, James -lo apremió el pájaro. -Elige. Vuela o muere.

Y la muerte trató de asirlo mientras un grito rugió en su garganta.

James abrió los brazos y voló. Unas alas invisibles atraparon el viento, se hincharon y lo elevaron. Las amenazantes agujas de hielo se alejaron de él y el cielo se abrió ante sus ojos, empequeñeciendose el mundo conforme él ascendía. Los jirones de niebla gris que se arremolinaban a su alrededor se desgarraron como un delicado velo y vio que el cuervo no era tal, sino una mujer, de largo cabello rojo y salvaje.

-Me perteneces, igual que yo a ti. Siempre lo hicimos.

_Victoria..._

Su nombre acudió a su boca al igual que su imagen a su mente.

Y de repente reconoció donde estaba. En su lecho, entre los fríos muros de su recámara, en la Fortaleza Roja, en el mismísimo Adamón y Victoria dejó caer el aguamanil que portaba y que se estrelló contra el suelo, corriendo hacia él. Tomó una de sus manos y la llevó a sus labios mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

-Por fin has despertado -le susurró.

James se llevó entonces la otra mano a la frente, aún le quemaba la zona donde el cuervo le había picado, pero no tenía nada, ni sangre ni herida alguna. Sin embargo, aquellos alfileres volvieron a clavársele en las piernas, como un dolor tangible ahora. Bajó sus ojos y se topó con las blancas vendas que las cubrían por completo desde los muslos a los dedos de los pies y al tratar de moverlas, aulló de dolor.

-¡Malditos sean Asbath, Los Lagos y todas sus gentes! -farfulló James con las lágrimas acusando su tormento.

-Que así sea...

* * *

**¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! Pensabais que había muerto James eh! Muajaja. Este par de villanos dará mucho que hablar en la secuela...**

**Muy misterioso todo ¿verdad? :p esa es la idea. Todo lo que habéis leído, por enigmático que parezca tiene mucho que ver con la historia, que iréis descubriendo conforme se vaya desarrollando.**

**Quisiera adelantaros alguna que otra cosita de la secuela.**

**Las parejitas que se han formado seguirán apareciendo, sobre todo las principales y, aunque sabéis que siempre trato de dedicarle el mismo esfuerzo a todas, la historia girará entorno a Jasper y Alice, digamos que tendrán un poco más de peso por algunas cosas que pasarán. Pero seguiré escribiendo de las demás, eso os lo aseguro. **

**Por otro lado, y para darle un poco más de encanto al asunto, surgirán nuevas parejas, con personajes que ya han salido (algunos del universo twilight y otros de mi invención) y con más personajes que no han aparecido aún y que iré presentando a su debido tiempo. También serán del mundo de la Meyer y otros que surgirán de mi imaginación enfermiza :p**

**Sé que no estamos acostumbrados a eso (de los JxA, ExB, EmxR y CxE no salimos) pero espero que les deis una oportunidad. Pienso que le dará mayor interés a la historia, pero como os decía antes, eso no significa que deje de escribir de los demás. La única consecuencia podría ser que tenga que dedicarle más tiempo y resulten más capítulos pero eso no creo que le moleste a nadie ¿verdad? ;-)**

**También tengo que haceros otra advertencia. El romanticismo está asegurado, por supuesto, pero introduciré ciertos toques, como decirlo, de fábula o leyenda, no quiero decir que sea sobrenatural ni mucho menos, pero le dará un toque mítico y misterioso. Las leyendas a las que haré referencia son verdaderas en su mayoría (tras un arduo trabajo de investigación jeje) pero puede que las varíe un poco a mi conveniencia, para ajustarlo a la historia.**

**Espero que, con lo que os he contado, os pique un poco el gusanillo y le deis una oportunidad a mi nuevo fic. Os aconsejo que me pongáis en alertas para que no se os escape. Como ya os dije, necesitaré unos días para empezarla. Esta semana he trabajado a marchas forzadas intentando cumplir con los plazos que os prometí. Aquí hay cuatro días de fiesta y me voy de viaje mañana y cuando vuelva, retomaré mi otro fic y maduraré las ideas que tengo para la secuela, que son muchísimas y que necesito hilar bien para no caer en incongruencias. **

**A mi regreso espero tener mi inbox lleeeeeeeno de reviews vuestros!!!!**

**En fin, con esto se acaba "Mi corazón en tus manos". Gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de estos 34 capítulos y por vuestra confianza y fidelidad. No quiero entristecerme. En realidad la historia no acaba aquí, seguiremos con ella pero en una nueva etapa y bajo otro nombre.**

**Será "Sizigia: entre el Sol y la Luna" a no ser que en estos días decida cambiarlo. **

**En cualquier caso, espero que le deis una calurosa bienvenida :D**

**Muchísimos besos y hasta pronto!!!**

**^3^**


End file.
